The Golden Prince
by Zialema
Summary: Imaginons ceci : Roger demanda à deux personnes ennemis de s'alliaient pour sauver son fils. C'est pas l'idée la plus judicieuse, mais avec de bon arguments, ça peu marcher. Et j'ai imaginé ça, et voici ce que je suppose comment pouvant être le résultat de cette alliance inattendu (ok, résumer pitoyable) !Ace ooc et bien d'autres surprises (sourire machiavélique) !
1. WARNING

**Salut à tous, ici Zialema, pour vous servir.**

**Pour ceux qui connaissent déjà la fic, c'est un avertissement un peu en retard et j'en suis désolée (j'écris comme ça vient, et quand je vois où ça va, je me rend compte que j'ai besoin de ce poste), pour les autres, c'est un gros WARNING :**

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à mettre les choses aux claires. Je sais, je suis pas douée pour la grammaire et l'orthographe, on me le reproche depuis des années, et j'ai fait pas mal de progrès. Néanmoins, c'est loin d'être parfait, j'en suis consciente. Je fais au mieux, je vous assure. Donc, je vous en conjure, ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi *regard de chiot*, je fais de mon mieux**

**Maintenant que ça c'est fait passons au reste :**

**Ici, je me lâche et je m'en prend à Ace.**

**Ne vous trompez pas, je l'adore, j'vous jure. Mais comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien.**

**Néanmoins, j'irais pas trop fort, mais je préfère mettre au clair les choses.**

**Déjà, attendez-vous à du OOC de la part d'Hiken, le rendant en un garçon aux idées largement moins sombres, et qui porte bien plus Roger dans son cœur.**

**Ensuite, attendez-vous à du Ann ! Yep, de temps à autre, Ace s'amusera à changer de sexe, je vous en dis pas plus, histoire de pas spoiler, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lut l'histoire.**

**Enfin, attendez-vous à qui sait... un peu lime (jamais essayé donc je sais pas ce que ça donnera) ? Néanmoins, y'aura du yaoi dans les chapitres à venir (MarcoxAce), mais ça sera pas l'intrigue principal. Il n'y aura que quelques allusions que j'espère drôle et tendre, mais si ça va plus loin, je préviendrais, je vous rassure, histoire de ne pas choqué tout le monde ! (Je conseil néanmoins aux anti-yaoïste de passer leur chemin)**

**C'est tout ? Hmmm, non.**

**Je prépare une série en parallèle sur Luffy. Les deux histoires vont s'entrecroiser très souvent. Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire l'une pour bien suivre l'autre, je vous le promets, mais après, c'est votre choix, et je serais la dernière à vous dire que ça me plaît pas !**

**Sur ce, je crois que j'ai fait le tour !**

**Oh, et comme j'ai rajouté ce chapitre en premier, après le commencement de la série, tout les commentaires sont en décallés (dsl ^^')**

**P.S. : comme demander dans une de mes reviews, je vous demande, pour le bien de vos écrans, d'éviter de lire certain chapitre avec de la nourriture dans la bouche. C'est mauvais d'éclater de rire dans ces moments là ^^'**


	2. Faisons place à la jeunesse

**Salut à tous ! Zialema est de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais... oui, je sorts T_T**

**Non, soyons sérieux. C'est une idée un peu... stupide ? Idiote ? Bizarre ? Qui m'est venu un jour, et je me suis dit, aller, j'vais la partager cette idée. La série comportera plusieurs chapitres, mais c'est en deux parties (deux histoires différentes qui vont s'entrecroiseront). La première, celle-ci, correspond à Ace, de la mort de Roger à... vous verrez :p . La seconde sera au sujet de Luffy, et commencera au même moment que le manga, contrairement à ici. Vous verrez, je vais m'amuser avec les frères D. :p.**

**Pour ce qui est des chapitres à venir, je pense que pour le moment, je vais rester dans le rating K, mais c'est susceptible de changer puisque j'ai décidé de me lâcher.**

**J'arrête de bavasser et je me lance !**

* * *

- Je ne vais pas mourir, Rayleigh, sourit Roger en partageant une dernière boisson avec son second et meilleur ami.

- Si tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas faire quoi, alors ? s'enquit Rayleigh en buvant son verre.

- Je laisse ma place à la jeunesse... je vais explorer l'autre monde...

- Tu me raconteras !

Les deux pirates rirent, histoire d'oublier la triste réalité à venir. Roger allait se rendre à la Marine. Il avait déjà contacté Garp pour le lui dire. Ceci était donc leur dernière conversation.

- J'ai un service... à te demandé, de personnel... Je te le demande d'homme à homme, Rayleigh, souffla Roger.

Rayleigh reposa son verre et se pencha un peu plus vers Roger, sentant le sujet sérieux.

- Dans South Blue, tu te souviens du nom de l'île où je découchais ? souffla Roger.

- Oui. Eh bien ?

- Il y a une femme, une beauté comme on en voit pas tout les jours... je voulais l'épouser, mais la maladie m'a rattrapée... Son nom est Rouge... Portgas D. Rouge... Elle est enceinte.

- Attends, tu es entrain de me dire que tu vas te faire exécuter alors que tu vas être _père_ ?

Rayleigh fit de son mieux pour parler à voix basse. Si on apprenait que Roger était sur le point d'avoir un enfant, ça serait mauvais pour la mère et le bébé à venir.

- Il ne me reste qu'un unique mois à vivre, si je ne me fais pas exécuter, Rayleigh, lui dit Roger en posant sa chope. Je ne vivrais pas assez vieux pour connaître le bébé, et lui non plus. Je me doute qu'elle aura des ennuis, que Sengoku aura des soupçons...

- Et tu voudrais que je veille sur cette femme et ton enfant ?

- Je te voyais bien en tant que parrain du bébé.

- J'en suis honoré, partenaire, et je me chargerais de veiller sur eux. Tu as un plan, ce qui m'étonnerait de ta part, ou tu me laisses tout organiser ?

- J'ai déjà dit à Rouge que je lui enverrais quelqu'un de confiance. Pour qu'elle te reconnaisse en tant que tel, demande lui simplement si ça sera un petit Ace ou une petite Ann.

- Le prénom du bébé ?

- On sait pas encore si ça sera un garçon ou une fille. Néanmoins, y'a autre chose, Rayleigh...

- Quoi donc ?

- Le Gouvernement et la Marine ne laisseront pas passer ta présence dans le South Blue, seul. Il te faut un allié, quelqu'un en qui on puisse avoir confiance, qui puisse te couvrir le temps que mon enfant grandisse, et puisse survivre sans que tu es à t'en faire trop pour lui.

- Newgate ?

- Le _Moby Dick_ ne passera pas inaperçu, hors du Shin Sekai. J'ai songé à Garp.

Rayleigh s'étrangla dans son verre.

- Garp ? Mais il est de la Marine, justement ! fit Rayleigh.

Tout le monde les regarda dans le bar. De quoi pouvez bien discuter le Kaizoku-Ou et le Mei-ô ?

- Baisse la voix, fit Roger. Oui, je sais, il est de la Marine, mais il a un fils, Rayleigh... Et c'est un D., aussi.

- Marshall aussi est un D., pourtant, tu te tues à dire à Newgate qu'il lui attirera des ennuis.

- Marshall D. Teach ne mérite pas son D. Je le _sens._ Grap, c'est _différent._ C'est un _vrai_ D.

- Tes explications n'ont aucun sens pour moi, partenaire... Dis moi ce que tu as prévu.

- Quand je serais sur le point de me faire exécuter, je demanderais à voir Garp, histoire d'avoir une dernière conversation avec lui. Je lui demanderais de te retrouver au Phare, à l'entrée de la Grand Line. De là, allez dans le South Blue. Toi seul saura les coordonnées de l'île où est Rouge. Je demanderais à Garp de trouver un endroit où Rouge et mon enfant puissent vivre en paix, sous ta protection.

- Tu veux que j'élève ton enfant comment ?

- Donne lui assez de force pour qu'il ou elle puisse choisir sans soucis de son avenir. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit contraint à choisir une voie qui ne soit pas la sienne. Je veux qu'il existe par lui-même. S'il veut devenir un marine, donne lui ma bénédiction !

Et Roger éclata de rire avant d'enfiler sa chope.

- Bref, il est l'heure de nous quitter, Rayleigh. Ces années de navigation avec toi furent un plaisir, fit Roger en se levant.

- Un plaisir réciproque, partenaire, assura Rayleigh en se levant lui aussi. Bien dommage qu'il doive prendre fin.

Les deux pirates se serrèrent la main.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, Rayleigh, répéta Roger avec son sourire signature.

Sourire qu'il affichera jusqu'au bout, même sur l'échafaud, défiant le monde une dernière fois. Pour la toute dernière fois.

* * *

Rayleigh était tranquillement assit dans la cabine de Garp, quand celui-ci vint l'y retrouver.

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis jusqu'au cou, mon cher Chûjo, commenta Rayleigh en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Reste discret, au moins, grogna Garp en se laissant tomber sur sa couche avec un profond soupire.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté de faire ça, alors que tu vas avoir très certainement Sengoku sur le dos, si ça s'évente ?

- Question stupide. C'est un enfant. Un gamin n'est en rien responsable des actes de son père ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire de ce bébé et de la mère ?

- J'aiderais la mère de son mieux pour élever et protéger l'enfant. Par respect pour Roger, je n'envisagerais même pas la moindre aventure entre elle et moi, pourtant, je suis un coureur de jupon. Il faut juste que je trouve un coin tranquille pour eux deux.

- J'ai une idée sur la question. Dawn, dans l'East Blue. C'est mon île natale. Le village de Fuschia est tranquille. Je m'arrangerais avec les habitants et le maire, mais le reste, c'est à toi de t'en occuper.

- Pas de soucis, je resterais tranquille, assura Rayleigh. Quand serons-nous à Baterilla ?

- Dans une heure, environ. Sengoku devait avoir des soupçons, parce que justement, il m'avait demandé de faire un tour par ici, à la recherche d'une compagne et d'un enfant de Roger.

- Brillant... ironisa Rayleigh. Malheureusement pour lui, même s'il était idiot, Roger pouvait être tout aussi brillant, en cas de besoin.

Rayleigh eut un profond soupir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le deuil de son ami maintenant. Il avait quelque chose de plus important sur les bras.

- Je couvrirais cette affaire. Ne me fait rien regretter, grogna Garp.

- Je ne ferais pas de cet enfant un pirate, si c'est que tu sous-entends, à moins que ce soit son désir. Néanmoins, tu ne peux pas demander à un D. de devenir un banal villageois. Ils appartiennent à la Grand Line. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Merci, Silver, j'avais oublié que j'étais un D., ironisa Garp.

* * *

Rouge sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et se retourna, faisant face à Rayleigh qui portait une cape et une capuche pour masqué ses traits au maximum.

- Portgas D. Rouge ? demanda Rayleigh.

- C'est moi. Que voulez-vous ? demanda t-elle, méfiante. Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom est Silver Rayleigh, vous avez dû entendre parler de moi. Pour ce qui est de ma présence ici, c'est un... _défunt ami commun_ qui m'a demandé de veiller sur vous et sa futur progéniture.

Montrant le vente rond du doigt, Silver demanda d'une voix douce :

- C'est un petit Ace ou une petite Ann ?

Rouge posa ses mains sur son ventre, le regard larmoyant.

- Je... je n'en sais rien... avoua t-elle. J'ai pas osé aller voir de médecin, par peur qu'on découvre que c'était l'enfant de Roger.

- Je comprend parfaitement, assura Rayleigh. Vous avez été très courageuse. Une D., à n'en pas douter. Je vais m'assurer qu'aucun soucis ne vous arrive à vous ou à l'enfant. Vous en êtes à combien de mois de grossesse ?

- Onze.

- Onze ?

Rouge hocha la tête faiblement. Rayleigh se gratte le crâne, inquiet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- J'ai fait au mieux pour cacher ma grossesse, avoua Rouge. Avec tout ces marines et ces agents du Gouvernement...

- Je le conçois. Venez, allons chez vous. Ne prolongez pas votre grossesse plus que cela, si vous le pouvez, cela n'est pas bon pour votre santé. Je vous protégerais.

- Pourquoi faire ça ? Vous ne me connaissez pas après tout.

Rayleigh prit délicatement le bras de la femme, alors qu'elle allait vers sa maison, apparemment pas très loin.

- Roger était mon meilleur ami. Pour toutes les aventures qu'il m'a permit de vivre, et tout ce qu'il m'a permit de voir, je ne peux que le remercier en protégeant celle qu'il aimait, et l'enfant qu'il aurait voulu connaître. De plus, il a fait de moi le parrain de ce bébé. C'est une raison en plus pour m'assurer que tout ira pour le mieux. Je suis là pour vous aider, Portgas-san, je vous l'assure.

- Ace... murmura Rouge.

- Pardon ?

- Mon instinct me dit que ça sera un petit Ace.

- Un garçon, donc. Un nom très beau pour un petit garçon qui fera des grandes choses.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous en savez ? demanda Rouge.

- Le D. est toujours lié à de grands événements, et fait toujours de grandes choses. Personnellement, je l'aiderai, comme me l'a demandé Roger, à ce qu'il acquiert la force de vivre pleinement la vie qu'il choisira lui-même.

- Merci.

- Remerciez moi quand ce petit bonhomme aura grandit et qu'il commencera à voler de ses propres ailes.

* * *

- Garp, sérieusement... C'est l'un des pirates les plus rechercher qui soit, en ce bas monde. Et tu veux qu'on cache sa présence, ici ? soupira le maire de Fuschia.

- Je me retire de la piraterie, j'ai fait mon temps, assura Rayleigh, au côté de Garp.

- J'en prend la responsabilité, Woop, assura Garp. S'il s'avise de faire quoique ce soit, je lui botte le cul jusqu'au Shin Sekai.

- Parfait ! Comme ça j'élèverais Ace en toute tranquillité, à Raftell ! plaisanta Rayleigh.

Une petite fille d'environ une dizaine d'année, si ce n'est plus, se rapprocha timidement de Rayleigh et tira le bout de sa cape.

- Excusez-moi ? fit-elle.

Rayleigh baissa les yeux et s'accroupit de son mieux, sans lâcher le nourrisson dans le creux de ses bras.

- Makino, revient ici, c'est un homme dangereux ! fit une femme.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, petite demoiselle ? demanda Rayleigh en souriant.

- Je... je voulais juste voir le bébé, avoua t-elle en rougissant.

- Oh ? Ace ? Regarde le, il dort.

Il écarta un peu les couvertures, dévoilant le visage du nourrisson endormit, et adressa un beau sourire à la petite Makino penchait pour mieux voir le bébé.

- Il a des tâches de rousseurs... c'est mignon, fit-elle.

- Comme sa mère. Allez, file, ta maman se fait du soucis pour toi.

Makino déposa un petit baiser sur le front du bébé et fila en courant retrouver sa mère, laissant Rayleigh se redresser. Woop Slap soupira profondément.

- Je suis un ancien du Gouvernement. Au moindre soucis, je n'hésiterais pas à appeler Sengoku-san pour lui dire que le Mei-ô cache le Prince des Pirates dans mon village, marmonna le maire à l'intention de Rayleigh.

- Faire cela sera inutile. Je me tiendrais tranquille, je vous le promet. Je veillerais même à ce que le village vive dans une paix relative, tant que je serais ici, assura Rayleigh.

- Question... la mère du gamin, elle est où ? demanda un villageois.

- Portgas D. Rouge est morte en couche. Malgré notre présence à ses côtés, elle n'a pas réussit à donner naissance à son fils avant vingt mois complets de gestation, grogna Garp. Silver, suis moi, je vais te montrer là où tu pourras loger, avec le petit.

- Que dira ton fils ? demanda Silver.

- Dragon ? Pfff... ce sale gosse est devenu un révolutionnaire. Par ici.

Rayleigh suivit Garp au travers la foule de villageois.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous étonne cette situation, commenta l'un d'eux avec ironie. Après tout, c'est Garp...

Rayleigh eut un sourire de coin. Sérieusement, venant du D., on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose qu'à de l'inattendu, en effet.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison, en retrait, et Garp tourna la clef dans la serrure.

- Je passe plus de temps sur la Grand Line qu'ici, faudra faire du ménage, grogna Garp en laissant Rayleigh entrer. Y'a deux chambres, un salon, une salle de bain, un bureau et une cuisine. En gros, tout le confort.

- Pas de photo de famille ? s'étonna Rayleigh en observant les lieux.

- Tout est à Mariejoa, ou sur mon navire. Voici les clefs.

Il laissa tomber le trousseau dans la main de Rayleigh.

- Je vais y aller, histoire que Sengoku ne se doute de rien. En cas de soucis, envoie moi un courrier. Je vais t'envoyer le médecin pour qu'il examine Ace et voit si tout va bien, marmonna Garp.

- Merci, Garp.

- Je fais ça pour Ace, pas pour toi, Silver.

- Mais Ace n'est pas en âge de le réaliser, donc je le fais pour lui.

* * *

_Et un peu plus de trois ans plus tard_

* * *

Ace courrait dans la rue, et se cacha derrière un tonneau, pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ace ! Reviens ici, sale garnement ! rugit Woop en le cherchant partout.

Le gamin mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour essayer de ne pas rire. Woop n'arivait jamais à le trouver, c'était drôle de le voir courir partout. Le petit fut alors saisit au collet et mener devant le maire par Silver.

- On a perdu quelque chose ? demanda Rayleigh, en montrant Ace à Woop.

- Ji-chan ! gémit Ace avec une moue.

- Ce sale garnement a encore trouver le moyen de me piquer mes lunettes ! Non mais je vous jure ! grogna le maire.

- Ace, rends lui ses lunettes, s'il te plaît, demanda Rayleigh à son filleul.

Avec une moue encore plus prononcé, Ace sortit de sa poche les lunettes du maire et les lui rendit. Silver reposa le gamin par terre, et celui-ci fila à toute jambe.

- Il a fait quoi, cette fois ? demanda une villageoise en venant vers eux, après avoir croisé le gamin.

- Il a prit mes lunettes, grogna le maire.

- Ace est adorable, je trouve, commenta la femme avec un sourire.

- Adorable, mais intenable ! Vous devez faire quelque chose pour ça, Silver ! gronda Woop en menaçant Rayleigh du doigt, qui le regarda en levant un sourcil.

- Vous croyez que je fais quoi ? Que je me roule les pouces, peut-être ? demanda l'ancien pirate. Plus j'essaie, moins j'y arrive. Roger était moins intenable que l'est son propre fils.

- Hmph.

Et le maire s'en alla en ronchonnant.

- Par curiosité, pourquoi vous vous enfoncez tout les soirs dans la jungle ? demanda la villageoise rester seule avec Rayleigh.

- Je vais au Grey Terminal, avec Ace. D'anciens pirates y sont réunis. C'est l'occasion de parler du bon vieux temps, autour d'une coupe de saké. Ace aime bien écouter les aventures qu'ils ont vécus.

- Ils savent pour son père ?

- Non, pas plus qu'Ace. Quand il sera en âge de comprendre, je lui expliquerais qui c'était, et ce que ça implique pour lui. En attendant, il est trop petit pour ça. Trop petit pour comprendre la cruauté de l'être humain.

- KAIGUN ! cria quelqu'un au port.

- Eh bien, je vais aller retrouver mon filleul et me faire oublier. Bonne journée à vous, soupira Rayleigh.

Rayleigh courut à la poursuite d'Ace, l'attrapa par la taille en le voyant, et se réfugia dans une ruelle, pas très loin.

- Ji-chan ? fit le gamin surpris.

Rayleigh le déposa par terre, le Haki en alerte, et lui fit signe de garder le silence. Il repoussa sa cape, et porta une main à son sabre, prêt à défendre la vie d'Ace en cas de besoin. Il ne se détendit qu'en reconnaissant l'aura de Garp venir vers eux, un peu plus tard.

- Silver, salua Garp en se mettant devant la ruelle.

- Iiiiih, le jiji ! fit Ace en se cachant derrière Rayleigh.

- C'est comme ça que tu me salue, sale gamin !? rugit Garp en levant son poing.

En réponse, Ace se protégea la tête de ses petits bras, grimaçant d'avance pour le coup qu'il allait certainement recevoir.

- Du calme, Garp. Qu'est-ce-qu'y t'amène ici ? fit Rayleigh.

- J'ai un service à te demander et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu préfères quoi, d'abord ?

- La mauvaise nouvelle.

- Sengoku a tout découvert, et laisse-moi finir.

Rayleigh avait ouvert la bouche pour rugir quelque chose comme 'Comment il a sut ? Tu ne peut pas tenir ta langue ?' mais s'abstint.

- Il a dit qu'il fermerait les yeux, à la condition que le gamin devienne un marine, fit Garp.

- On en a déjà discuté, Garp. Je n'ai pas l'intention de forcer Ace à devenir ce qu'il ne veut pas être, et pour le moment, être un marine n'est pas ce qui l'intéresse le plus. Et puis, il n'a que trois ans, grogna Rayleigh.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais s'il devient un pirate, tu attireras des ennuis sur le village.

- Sauf si je parts ce jour là et que j'embarque les ennuis avec moi.

- Et laisser Ace tout seul ?

- Non... ça n'arrivera que quand il sera capable de se débrouiller seul. Ensuite, c'est quoi le service que tu voulais me demander ?

- Je suis grand-père.

Rayleigh eut un instant de bug.

Garp ?

Grand-père ?

Le voir en père, c'était déjà un peu dur à imaginer, mais grand-père... surtout en sachant que Dragon était un révolutionnaire, donc un hors-la-loi...

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda l'ancien pirate.

- Dragon a réussi, j'ignore comment, à pénétré dans mon bureau, à Mariejoa, pendant mon absence, et à y laisser un bébé avec une lettre disant que c'était son fils Luffy, né le cinq mai dernier, et qu'il le confiait à mes bons soins. Je peux pas m'occuper du gamin, pas avec mon métier.

Rayleigh interrompit Garp de la main et s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de Ace. Il avait bien vu où voulait en venir le marine.

- Ace, je crois que tu vas avoir un petit-frère, sur qui tu devras veiller, fit Rayleigh au petit garçon qui les écoutait pendant tout ce temps en silence.

- C'est vrai ! s'émerveilla le gamin.

- C'est le petit-fils de Garp, mais je vais m'occuper de lui. Il est encore tout petit, donc il faudra que tu fasses très attention, d'accord ?

- Yatta ! J'ai un petit-frère ! fit le gamin en levant ses bras de joie.

- Je pense que ce petit Luffy sera la bienvenu, assura Rayleigh en se redressant. Où est-il ?

- Dans ma cabine, sous la surveillance du médecin de bord. Merci, Silver, grogna Garp.

- Ne t'attend pas à ce que j'en fasse un marine, je l'élèverais comme Ace, afin qu'il puisse choisir sa vie comme il l'entend.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'en ferais des marines de ces garçons, crois-moi.

- Je demande à voir ! Ahahaha !

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire qui se présente vous plaît, et je vous dit à très bientôt. Je vous préviendrais quand je lancerais la partie sur Luffy ^^. Je sais qu'il était court, mais je vous assure, ils deviendront plus touffus au fur et à mesure que notre héros grandira !**

**Comme demandé dans un commentaire, je vais mettre la traduction des mots japonais :**

**Kaigun : C'est la Marine.**

**Ji-chan : Tonton (en faisant des recherches approfondie, j'en suis venu à douter sur la signification du terme 'occhan' que j'utilisais avant, d'où la modification, dsl ^^')**

**Jiji : le vieux.**

**Yatta : Youpi**

**J'ai fait le tour, je crois et j'espère avoir rendu le texte plus compréhensible pour le coup.**


	3. Tu ne verras pas les enfants

**Hey, Salut à tous ! Voici le second chapitre de la série !**

**Je me suis efforcée de décrire un peu plus les choses, j'espère que le résultat sera acceptable à vos yeux ^^'.**

**Oh, et j'allais oublier !**

**_One Piece_ est la propriété intellectuelle de Oda-sensei, mais vous connaissez la chanson ^^'. Oh, et les personnages seront ooc, mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop abuser, histoire de pas trop vous dépayser.**

* * *

Une journée calme dans l'East Blue.

Un temps magnifique, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Un été quasi parfait, malgré la chaleur.

- Où sont les garçons ? demanda une jeune Makino de dix-huit ans, installée derrière le bar qu'elle avait reprit après le décès de son père.

Rayleigh tourna une page de son journal, assit au comptoir, une bière fraîche devant lui.

- Ils sont rentrés de la chasse, de ce que me dit le Haki, dit-il. Je présume qu'il va falloir préparer la trousse de soins parce que Luffy se sera mit en danger en voulant faire comme son frère, et ce qui aura entraîné Ace dans le danger, et l'aura, par conséquent, blessé, lui aussi.

On entendit quelque chose de lourd traîné dans la rue à l'extérieur, et les portes du bar s'ouvrirent sur la petite silhouette d'un enfant, ombragée par l'énorme bête qu'il traînait derrière lui.

Luffy déposa un ours énorme sur le sol du bar, avec un immense sourire, faisant rire Makino derrière le comptoir et lever un sourcil à Rayleigh qui avait replié son journal.

- Je l'ai chassé tout seul ! affirma Luffy en levant joyeusement les bras.

- Je peux le deviner avec toutes tes égratignures... commenta Rayleigh avec un soupir.

- Et ton frère ? s'enquit Makino en allant chercher la trousse de soins.

- Il s'est endormi dans la rue, avec son propre ours. Na, Oji-chan ! Ace et moi on a trouvé un chat dans la jungle ! On peut le ramener à la maison, si on le retrouve ?!

- Un chat ? fit Makino, surprise.

Elle souleva le petit pour l'asseoir sur le bar et entreprit de soigner ses blessures avec Rayleigh.

- Hmm ! Il est grand, touffu, orange et rayé de noir ! rit Luffy.

- Luffy... ça c'est un tigre, et non, pas de tigre à la maison, fit Rayleigh en mettant un pansement sur une vilaine coupure sur la joue du petit.

- Demo...

- J'ai dit non, Luffy, répéta plus sévèrement Rayleigh.

Luffy fit une moue, et une fois soigné, il sauta à terre.

- Je fini mon verre, et je m'occupe de l'ours. C'est une très belle prise, Luffy. Bravo mon garçon, sourit Rayleigh.

Luffy eut un petit rire et traîna son ours dehors, pour le conduire jusqu'à la maison, afin que Rayleigh puisse le préparer.

* * *

Il croisa son aîné qui se réveillait de sa crise de narcolepsie, juste devant la porte de chez eux.

- Ace ! fit le petit de cinq ans.

- Nani, Lu' ? bâilla Ace en se remettant debout.

- Ji-chan veut pas qu'on garde le chat ! Il dit que c'est un tigre, aussi !

- Pfff... il est pas marrant, marmonna Ace en faisant la moue.

Il s'épousseta et hissa son propre ours sur ses épaules, disparaissant pratiquement sous le mastodonte.

- Qui n'est pas marrant ? demanda un villageois qui faisait la distribution du courrier.

- Ji-chan ! répondirent les gamins en cœur.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait ?

- Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'ils prennent un tigre pour animal de compagnie, informa Rayleigh en arrivant.

- Du courrier pour vous, Silver, justement, fit le villageois. Et vous savez, Garp a déjà fait le coup, d'après le maire. Il a adopté un tigre quand il avait l'âge d'Ace.

- Si le jiji l'a fait, pourquoi pas nous ? demanda Ace.

On sentait une moue dans sa voix, mais l'ours empêchait de la voir sur son visage. Par contre, Luffy en faisait une craquante, qui aurait put faire céder n'importe qui... mais pas Rayleigh.

- Eh bien, contrairement à Garp, je ne suis pas un D., donc, je suis doté de sens commun. Donc, le tigre, c'est non. Si je trouve un vrai chat, ou un chien, à la rigueur un singe ou un perroquet, pourquoi pas, mais pas de tigre. De toute façon, il ne rentrerait pas, grogna Rayleigh en prenant la lettre qu'on lui donnait. Merci pour le courrier.

- C'est une correspondance assidue que vous entretenez, Silver, commenta le facteur improvisé.

- Oh oui ! Un rival avec qui je me suis toujours bien entendu. Le bras droit de l'actuel seigneur des océans.

- Oh... Je vais vous laisser, il reste d'autres lettres à distribuer.

Et l'homme s'en alla dans le petit village portuaire à l'écart duquel était la maison que Garp avait confié à Rayleigh pour élever les gamins.

- Allez, préparons ces ours, fit Rayleigh en souriant aux deux gamins.

Ceux-ci eurent un cri de joie et suivirent le vieux pirate dans le jardin pour le regarder préparer les deux bêtes pour la consommation.

Qui aurait cru qu'un des hommes les plus recherchés qui soit puisse jouir d'une vie presque banale dans un village tranquille d'East Blue ? J'ai bien dit presque, puisque rien n'est jamais banal quand le D. est impliqué. Et il se retrouvait donc à jouer les oncles pour deux petits D. qui avait déjà beaucoup de puissance grâce à l'entraînement strict que leur faisait suivre Rayleigh, mais aussi avec celui totalement déjanté et quasi mortel qu'ils subissaient quand Garp était en visite.

Rayleigh rangea la lettre dans son manteau et commença à dépecer les énormes bêtes, sous le regard attentif des gamins.

Et puis, qui aurait cru que l'intégration se passerait aussi bien ? Pour les plus récalcitrant des villageois, il n'avait fallu qu'un an pour qu'ils se fassent à l'idée qu'ils abritaient deux bonnes raisons pour que la petite île de Dawn subisse le même sort que celle de Ohara.

Rayleigh regarda avec un sourire Ace qui venait de faire une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie.

Le gamin ne savait toujours pas qui était son père. Le moment de lui dire approchait à grand pas, mais Rayleigh ne pouvait que le repousser. Il ne savait pas comment le petit réagirait, quand il saurait que son père avait été Gol D. Roger, et il savait encore moins, comment il accepterait la réaction des adultes s'il s'avisait à interroger des gens en dehors du village, sur ce qu'il en serait si Roger avait un fils. Les hommes se laissaient souvent emporter par leur passion, et se montraient blessant, volontairement ou non, quand ils laissaient parler leur ressentit. Et Ace n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'avait que huit ans.

Le blesser en était d'autant plus facile.

Rayleigh secoua la tête quand Luffy revint dans le jardin avec un feutre et commença à gribouiller sur le visage de son aîné, connectant les tâches de rousseurs sur le visage d'Ace entre elles.

- Luffy... gronda gentiment Rayleigh. Il va te botter le cul s'il s'en rend compte, et il aura tout à fait raison.

- Shishishishi ! rit le gamin.

Lui non plus ne savait rien sur son père.

Que ce soit pour Ace ou pour Luffy, tout le village c'était donné le mot pour ne pas vendre la mèche.

Woop arriva en courant dans le jardin, et s'arrêta, essoufflé.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Rayleigh en interrompant ce qu'il faisait.

Il secoua son couteau de chasse pour en faire tomber le sang et le rangea.

- Sengoku... il est là... avec Garp... haleta le maire. Il dit être là juste pour voir à quoi ressemble Ace.

- C'est pas vrai ! rugit Rayleigh en se levant d'un bond, ce qui surprit Luffy.

- Ils sont en chemin... Garp m'a appelé depuis son navire. Il seront dans le port d'une minute à l'autre.

- Luffy ! Va chercher de quoi nettoyer le visage de ton frère, pendant que je le réveille ! ordonna Rayleigh.

Luffy se leva, abandonnant son feutre, et fila dans la maison.

- Ace... Allez, mon garçon... debout ! fit Rayleigh en le secouant.

Il ne laisserait jamais Sengoku s'approcher des garçons. Peu importe ce que dirait Garp, Rayleigh s'en était fait la promesse. Plus loin les deux garçons resteraient de cet homme, plus longtemps ils seraient en sécurité, et ne risqueraient pas de de se retrouver à Impel Down, coupable pour leur père.

Le petit Luffy revint avec une serviette humide. Rayleigh la prit, nettoya le visage d'Ace. Cela réveilla ce dernier en sursaut.

- Prend ton frère, et va dans la jungle. Vite ! Je vous retrouve ce soir au Grey Terminal. Si je n'y suis pas, restez cachés dans les environs. Ne faîtes confiance à personne. Compris ?

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? demanda Ace, intrigué, alors que Rayleigh terminait de nettoyer le feutre de son visage...

- Pas le temps. Courez. Vite.

Ace se mit debout d'un bond, et prenant le bras de son frère, ils filèrent vers la jungle.

Rayleigh alla chercher son sabre dans la maison et alla se mettre sur le quais, avec Woop. Il tourna nerveusement son arme entre ses doigts. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre, mais il le ferait, si cela pouvait signifier que les gamins seraient hors de danger.

* * *

Bientôt, le navire de Garp jeta l'ancre dans la baie, et les deux légendes de la Marine descendirent.

- On a perdu sa chèvre, Sengoku-san ? demanda Rayleigh.

- Il y a bien longtemps, Mei-ô, grogna Sengoku.

- Silver, salua Garp.

- Garp, répondit Rayleigh.

Rayleigh et Sengoku s'affrontèrent du regard un moment en silence, puis le marine parla :

- Je suis ici pour Gol D. Ace.

- Gol D. Ace ? Je connais pas, fit Rayleigh en levant un sourcil. Le seul Ace du coin porte le nom de Portgas D. Ace.

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, Mei-ô.

- Le Mei-ô est mort avec Roger. Je ne suis qu'un simple vieil homme qui essaye de vivre une vie tranquille.

- On a toujours une cellule pour vous, au dernier niveau d'Impel Down.

- Quelle délicate attention ! ricana Raleigh.

- Où sont les gamins ? demanda Garp.

- Il se pourrait que je l'ignore..

- Comment ça !? Rappelle moi qui a insisté pour être leur tuteur légal !? Et après tu as l'irresponsabilité de ne pas les surveiller !

Rayleigh soupira. C'est vrai... Garp n'était pas la personne la plus brillante qui soit.

- Je sais où ils sont, mais même sous la torture, je ne dirais jamais où. Je ne laisserais jamais cet homme s'approcher des gamins, traduisit Rayleigh en montrant Sengoku de son sabre.

- Oh, vraiment... On peu essayer... grogna Sengoku.

Rayleigh eut un fin sourire.

- Je sais encore me battre, Sengoku... mais ça m'embêterais que l'île soit abîmée... fit Rayleigh.

* * *

- Nii-chan ! Pourquoi on court ?! demanda Luffy toujours entraîné par son aîné dans la jungle.

- Je sais pas Lu'... avoua Ace en sautant par dessus une énorme racine. Ji-chan nous a dit de courir, alors, on doit courir !

- On est sur le territoire des bandits de Dadan, Ace !

- On s'en fiche ! On leur botte assez le cul pour qu'ils nous foutent la paix !

Ace dût parler trop vite, parce que la vieille Dadan se mit sur leur route.

- Vous allez où comme ça, les marmots, hun ? fit Dadan en faisant jouer une hache énorme entre ses mains.

- Virez de là ! rugirent les deux frères en se jetant sur la femme avec toute la puissance de leurs petits corps...

...Et ils réussirent à la renverser, avant de poursuivre leur route.

Ils finirent par se laisser tomber, exténuer, sur la branche d'un arbre en lisière du Grey Terminal.

L'odeur immonde des lieux ne les dérangeait pas. Ils avaient l'habitude de cette odeur. Non que Rayleigh négligeait leur domicile, tout au contraire, qui aurait cru qu'il soit si soigneux. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, ils venaient souvent ici, et s'était habitués à l'odeur de la pourriture et des déchets qui se décomposaient sous le soleil qui tapait en général très fort sur les lieux.

- Ace... fit Luffy. Tu crois que Ji-chan va bien ?

- Hun. Ji-chan va bien... c'est le second de Gol D. Roger, après tout ! Même après toutes ces années, il ne peut que s'en sortir !

Luffy hocha la tête. Il se laissa aller contre son frère qui l'enlaça, histoire de le rassurer un peu plus.

- Je me demande pourquoi il a choisi de s'occuper de nous... murmura Luffy.

Ace resta silencieux.

Il s'était souvent posé la question. Pourquoi prendre soin de deux orphelins, alors qu'il pourrait être sur la Grand Line, à vivre une toute autre vie, plus palpitante et merveilleuse que celle d'un petit village paumé dans l'East Blue ? Pourquoi avoir recueilli Ace, quand sa mère était morte ? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument les élever lui et Luffy, pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur vie libre, comme il l'entendait ? Qui pourrait bien les empêcher de choisir leur vie ?

Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se pose toute ses questions ?!

Parfois, il enviait Luffy, et son esprit simpliste.

- Ace... regarde... fit Luffy en pointant du doigt quelque chose dans le Grey Terminal.

Ace se redressa et vit un gamin de son âge, assit pas loin d'une bande d'anciens pirates que les frères D. connaissaient grâce à Rayleigh. Le gamin semblait, bien que cela soit difficile à dire avec la distance, intéressé par les vieux criminels.

- Allons le voir, fit Ace.

- Hum ! approuva Luffy.

Et les deux gamins sautèrent de l'arbre pour aller à la rencontre de l'autre enfant. Ils quittèrent les derniers arbres de la jungle pour s'aventurer ainsi dans la déchetterie.

Il arrivèrent au niveau de l'autre gamin. De plus prêt, il était blond aux cheveux court. Il lui manquait une dent sur le devant. Il portait une redingote bleue sale et trouée, et un chapeau haut de forme abîmé, décoré de grosse goggles bleus.

- Salut, fit Ace.

Le gamin sursauta et regarda le brun qui lui avait parlé.

- Hey ! Mais si c'est pas les frères D. que voilà ! Où qu'il est votre Oji-san !? firent les pirates en remarquant les deux frères.

- Sans doute en train de prendre un verre au village, mentit Ace, avant de rapporter son attention sur le blondinet. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Sa-Sabo, fit le blondinet surpris de voir d'autre enfant que lui en ces lieux.

Et surtout, des enfants connus des vieux criminels.

Luffy pencha sa tête sur le côté et se cura le nez.

- Bizarre comme nom, commenta t-il.

- T'es bien placé pour parler, rabroua Ace en lui donnant une claque sur le crâne.

- Itaï ! Ahou nii-chan ! gémit Luffy en se massant le crâne.

Et il eut une petite moue.

- Au plaisir, baka otouto, répondit Ace avec un petit sourire. Sinon, Sabo, t'es pas du Grey Terminal, alors, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis pas d'ici ? demanda Sabo en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, défiant le brun du regard.

- Parce que mon frère et moi on vient quasiment tout les jours ici, depuis qu'on est tout petit.

- T'as pas l'air très vieux, déjà, sans vouloir te vexer. C'est quoi vos noms ?

- Naisho dazo ! Shihihi ! rirent les frères D.

Sabo eut un air assez perplexe.

- Tu viens de Goa, non ? fit Ace.

- Je peux très bien de venir d'un village des environs, répliqua Sabo.

- Le seul village de l'île, c'est Fuschia, et mon frère et moi en sommes les seuls enfants.

- Où sont vos parents ? Ils savent que vous êtes ici, tout les deux, à proximité d'anciens et dangereux pirates ?

Luffy éclata de rire et se roula par terre pour le coup, sans s'occuper du fait qu'il se salissait. De toute façon, la partie de chasse dans la jungle et la montagne l'avait déjà bien salit. Il irait juste à la douche en rentrant. Ace retint son rire de son mieux, pour la même raison qui faisait que son frère se marrait.

- Elle est bonne celle là, fit-il en lutant pour garder son sérieux, même si son sourire le trahissait.

Sabo était encore plus perplexe.

- Eh ben, qu'est-ce-qu'y vous fait rire, les garçons ? On entend Luffy rire d'ici ! interpella un des anciens pirates, se détournant de la conversation qu'il avait avec les autres.

- Il a demandé si nos parents savent qu'on est ici, à proximité d'anciens et dangereux pirates ! répéta Ace.

Les pirates se regardèrent, puis s'esclaffèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? demanda Sabo.

Ace secoua la tête et lui demanda :

- Tu fais quoi ici ? On peut te retourner la question.

- J'ai pas de parent, fit le gamin.

- Usotsuki ! lança Luffy en le montrant du doigt.

- Nani ?! De quel droit il me traite de menteur, lui ! s'offusqua Sabo.

- Du droit que tu as rougis légèrement en répondant, et que tu avais le regard fuyant. Pourquoi dire que t'as pas de parent... y'a rien de drôle dans le fait de pas en avoir, fit Ace en se curant distraitement le nez.

- Vous en avez pas ? s'étonna Sabo.

Les deux frères secouèrent la tête.

- C'est notre Oji-chan qui nous a recueilli quand on était bébés. Pourquoi, on en sait rien. On connaît nos noms de familles, c'est déjà ça. Je m'appelle Ace. Portgas D. Ace ! Et mon otouto, c'est Monkey D. Luffy ! On sera des pirates, quand on sera grand !

- Je serais le Roi des Pirates ! Shihihi ! rit Luffy.

- Rêve pas ! C'est moi qui le serait, baaakaaa ! Naaaaaa ! fit Ace à son frangin en lui tirant la langue.

Sabo éclata de rire devant le comportement des gamins devant lui.

- Mais ça nous dit pas ce que tu fais ici, fit Ace en revenant au sujet.

- J'écoute les histoires de pirates... je les trouve passionnante !

- Ji-chan en a plein ! fit Luffy en jetant joyeusement ses bras en l'air.

- Vraiment ? Des vrais ou il les a entendu, voir inventé ? fit Sabo, brusquement intéressé.

- Ji-chan a vu la Grand Line, soufflèrent les deux frères, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

La Grand Line.

Leur rêve.

Les histoires qui berçaient leur rêve avait ce lieu en commun... cet endroit empli d'aventure et de trésor... Cette endroit qui les appelait, les attirait, et qui les pousserait à prendre le large, quand Rayleigh estimerait qu'il ait fini leur formation... si les gamins ne partaient pas avant, sans la bénédiction de leur oncle adoptif... et si Garp ne les embarquait pas d'ici là pour faire d'eux des marines.

* * *

Rayleigh arriva à la nuit tombé dans le Grey Terminal, et trouva rapidement les deux garçons en train de discuter avec leur nouvel ami, un peu à l'écart de l'un des feu de camp qui illuminé l'endroit une fois le soleil couché.

- Ace, Luffy ! appela Rayleigh.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le vieil homme et coururent vers lui avec joie.

- Ji-chan ! On s'est fait un nouvel ami ! apprit Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Oh ? Et vous me le présentez ? demanda Rayleigh avec un sourire.

- Viens ! fit Luffy en le tirant par le bras.

Rayleigh fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer que le gamin lui faisait mal. Combattre Sengoku n'avait pas été chose facile, même si ni lui, ni le marine n'avaient mis la pleine puissance dans l'acte, afin de ne pas mettre l'île en danger. Il n'en résultait pas moins que Rayleigh était blessé, mais pour ne pas inquiété les deux enfants, il ne leur dirait rien.

- Sabo ! C'est notre Oji-chan ! présenta Ace.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, p'tit gars, fit Rayleigh avec un sourire. Je suis content qu'Ace et Luffy se soient fait un ami de leur âge !

- Je vous aurais pas déjà vu quelque part ? demanda Sabo.

- Possible...

- Oi, Silver ! C'est ton tour d'apporter le saké ! Tu l'as ?! interpella un pirate.

- Bien entendu ! Je ne peut pas me permettre d'oublier le saké ! Que serait une soirée à parler du bon vieux temps, sans la boisson ! répondit Rayleigh en montrant le baril d'alcool attaché à son dos, tout en regardant son nouvel interlocuteur.

- Silver... comme... fit Sabo, réalisant à qui il avait affaire.

- Silver Rayleigh, ancien bras droit de Gol D. Roger ! Aaah, ça me rajeunit pas de dire ça... se présenta Rayleigh.

Sabo comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde c'était marré. Y'avait pas plus dangereux que le Mei-ô, dans le coin, apparemment. Sur la Grand Line, restait encore les Yonkou.

- Tu vas nous raconter une des aventures que tu as vécu sur la Grand Line, na ?! demanda Luffy à Rayleigh.

- Bien sûr, les garçons. Si tu veux écouter, rien ne t'en empêche, Sabo, c'est ça ? fit l'ancien pirate.

Rayleigh offrit un sourire au gamin, et alla rejoindre les autres pirates, laissant tomber un énorme baril de saké au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient.

- Oh, et j'ai des nouvelles de Shirohige, fit Rayleigh en s'asseyant, encadré par les frères D.

- Comme il va ? demanda quelqu'un.

- Toujours autant la forme, d'après le Phénix.

- Ji-chan, c'est qui le Phénix ? demanda Ace.

- Marco, c'est son prénom, Ace. Un petit prodige... il devait avoir quoi... dix-neuf, vingt ans, la dernière fois qu'on a croisé le fer, et il a réussi à m'infliger une belle cicatrice ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit le bras droit de Newgate ! On le surnomme le Phénix, parce que c'est un zoan.

- Plus tard, je serais un logia super cool ! fit Ace.

- Il me rappelle quelqu'un... mais qui, j'arrive pas à savoir... fit un autre pirate en regardant Ace.

- Peu importe, fit Rayleigh qui ne voulait pas que l'identité d'Ace soit révélée comme ça. Newgate me demande de vous dire que s'il y en a qui veulent reprendre la mer, il a de la place sur le Moby Dick !

- Il t'a pas fait la proposition ?

- Il me l'a déjà faîte, mais je ne laisserais pour rien au monde mes garçons, alors qu'ils commencent tout juste à développer leur force...

- Tout juste ?! Ils ont déjà assez de force pour renverser Dadan et sa bande !

- Ji-chan ! On veut une histoire ! pressa Luffy.

- D'accord, d'accord...

* * *

Rayleigh serra les dents en refaisant le pansement de son bras, au petit matin.

Il fut surpris quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Ace qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il regarda avec des yeux ronds la balafre sur le bras du vieil homme.

- Ji-chan ? fit Ace. Tu es blessé ?

- Ce n'est rien, Ace... assura Rayleigh avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

Ace vint se percher sur le lit et regarda la longue blessure sanglante qu'était occupé à soigner l'ancien pirate.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé, hier ? demanda Ace.

Rayleigh regarda son filleul avec peine et termina son pansement.

L'heure était venue, fallait croire.

- Assis-toi, Ace. Je crois que le moment est venu que je t'explique qui tu es, souffla Rayleigh.

Ace s'assit en tailleur, et laissa Rayleigh refermer la porte en silence.

- Hier, Sengoku, le patron de Garp, est venu. Il voulait te voir, expliqua Rayleigh en revenant s'asseoir. Je me suis un peu battu contre lui, raison de ma blessure.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ace.

- Est-ce que tu veux être un marine, Ace ?

- Yada !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux pas traquer les gens qui ne font que vivre libre ! Je veux vivre libre, comme je l'entend !

Rayleigh posa une main sur le crâne d'Ace et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Tu te souviens de la conversation que j'ai eut avec Garp, le jour où Luffy nous a rejoint ? demanda Rayleigh.

Ace secoua la tête à la négative.

- Ce jour là, Garp m'a dit que Sengoku avait découvert ton existence. Et qu'il fermerait les yeux sur ton ascendance, à la condition que tu rejoigne la Marine, quand tu serais plus grand.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Ace. Si ça s'apprend, tu deviendras l'enfant considéré comme le plus dangereux qui soit. Tu auras une prime, alors que tu n'es coupable de rien.

- Ji-chan ! Je comprend pas de quoi tu parles !

- Du calme, Ace... ton père... était mon meilleur ami... et mon capitaine. Tu es Gol D. Ace, le Kaizoku no Oji. Le fils unique du Kaizoku-Ou.

Ace ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Ton père était l'homme qui a tout eut en ce bas monde... Gold D. Roger... souffla Rayleigh.

- Mais... pourquoi ?! demanda Ace en se levant sur le lit.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- J'ai huit et demi ans... il est mort y'a...

- Dix ans, pile, oui. Ta mère, dans l'espoir de te sauver, a repoussé ta venue au monde, Ace. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas put survivre à ta naissance. Mais elle était heureuse quand elle t'a tenue dans ses bras.

- Mais tu disais que Roger c'est rendu de lui-même à la Marine ! Pourquoi il l'a fait, si j'allais naître !?

- Ton père était très malade, Ace. Qu'il se soit rendu ou non, tu ne l'aurais pas connu. Quand on a conquit la Grand Line, il était déjà condamné par la maladie. Crocus ne pouvait qu'apaiser de son mieux ses souffrances. Tu comprends ?

- Ji-chan... pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ? murmura Ace.

Rayleigh prit le garçonnet dans ses bras et lui embrassa le crâne.

- Parce que les adultes sont méchants. Tu as de la chance que ce village semble échapper à la règle... rare sont ceux qui admiraient ou même appréciaient ton père, Ace, même sur les mers. Pour la majorité, tu n'as pas le droit de vivre, tu ne devrais pas exister. À leurs yeux... tu es l'enfant d'un démon, mais c'est faux. Tout le monde à le droit de vivre, Ace... même toi. Ne pense jamais le contraire. Ne laisse jamais les autres décider de qui tu es à ta place. D'accord ?

Ace hocha la tête, toujours contre la poitrine de Rayleigh.

- Allez, retourne te coucher, il est encore tôt. Tu ne devrais même pas être debout à cette heure-ci.

- Ji-chan... ma maman, elle était comment ? demanda Ace avec une petite voix.

- Rouge était une très belle femme. Forte, courageuse, ravissante, douce, et gentille. Les quelques mois ou je l'ai côtoyé en attendant ta naissance ne sont pas suffisant pour que je puisse te dire comment elle était. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle aurait été une très bonne maman, et que même si elle n'est plus de ce monde, elle continue de veiller sur toi, de tout là haut. Promets-moi une chose, Ace...

Ace regarda Rayleigh, attendant la suite.

- Que tu cacheras qui tu es le plus longtemps possible. Si tu deviens un pirate, et que tu cris dès le début que tu es le fils de Roger, tu auras le plus gros des forces de la Marine à ta poursuite, et tu n'auras pas assez de force pour survivre.

Ace se redressa, les bras croisés, déterminé.

- Quand j'aurais touché Raftell, je dirais au monde qui je suis ! fit le petit garçon.

- Pas de soucis, dans ces conditions. De toute façon, tu es vraiment Portgas D. Ace. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, puisque c'est le nom de ta mère.

- Je peu le dire à Lu' ?

- Je lui dirais moi, va, sinon il ne comprendra pas pourquoi il doit garder le secret.

- Et Makino-nee-san ?

- Tout le monde au village le sait, Ace, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Ce n'est qu'en dehors de celui-ci que tu dois être prudent. Allez, au lit.

Rayleigh se leva du lit et prit le garçon par la main pour le reconduire à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Luffy. Il n'y avait qu'un lit pour les garçons, mais ça n'était pas encore gênant, au vu de leur taille et de leur âge.

Ace se glissa sous la couverture et dans son sommeil, Luffy se blottit immédiatement contre son aîné.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, Ji-chan, murmura Ace.

- Quoi, donc, Ace ?

- J'ai rêvé d'un géant avec une drôle de moustache blanche en train de me tendre la main, et de me proposer de devenir son fils, pour vivre comme je l'entendais sur l'océan... ça veut dire quoi ?

Rayleigh resta un instant surpris, et eut un petit sourire.

- Ton rêve veut dire que le Seigneur des mers s'intéressera très certainement à toi, Ace... allez, bonne nuit.

Rayleigh embrassa le garçon sur le front, et quitta la chambre.

Ace rejoindre les Shirohige ?

Une idée bien saugrenue, mais qui serait pour le moins plaisante et inattendue. Comme ça, Rayleigh n'aurait sans doute pas à se faire trop de sang d'encre sur la survie de l'aîné de ses garçons. Newgate avait peut-être été un rival de Roger, mais jamais leurs rapports n'avaient étés haineux. Si Ace venait un jour à le rejoindre, Rayleigh était quasi certain que Newgate le considérerait comme son fils, comme il le faisait avec tout son équipage, peu importe l'ascendance du garçon.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !**

**Pour ceux qui le veulent, voici la traduction des deux trois mots japonais que j'emploie :**

**Oji-chan/ Ji-chan : Tonton (en faisant des recherches approfondie, j'en suis venue à douter sur la signification du terme 'occhan' que j'utilisais avant, d'où la modification, dsl ^^')**

**Demo : Mais...**

**Nani ? : Quoi ?**

**Jiji : Le vieux.**

**Nii-chan : Grand-frère / Otouto : petit-frère. / Nee-chan : grande-soeur**

**Itaï : Aïe.**

**Ahou/ Baka : idiot/ imbécile/ stupide**

**Naisho dazo : c'est un secret.**

**Usotsuki : menteur**

**Yada : Pas question.**

**Kaizoku-Ou : Roi des Pirates / Kaizoku no Oji : Prince des Pirates**


	4. Un Yonkou dans l'East Blue

**Salut à vous !**

**Sérieusement, je suis contente de voir que l'histoire intéresse autant, ça fait plaisir, j'vous assure !**

**Les vacances sont là, donc j'aurais plus de temps pour songer à la suite (sans pour autant délaisser mon autre fic en cour, bien sûr).**

**Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe et la grammaire, je m'excuse platement, ça n'a jamais été mon point fort. Néanmoins, je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'il n'y est pas trop trop trop de fautes, parole de Scout !**

**Kira1726 : Toujours au rendez-vous à ce que je vois :D. Yep, c'était fun la rencontre avec Sabo, mais on peut pas lui en vouloir. Sérieusement, qui songerait un instant que le Mei-ô se soit retiré de la piraterie pour élever des gamins !**

**Ace et Luffy : Yep, on pouvait avoir peur pour notre petit héros avec le débarquement de Sengoku. Mais après tout, c'est un peu normal, puisque celui-ci apprend que le fils de Gol D. Roger est élevé par Silver Rayleigh. Il ne peut que s'inquiéter, en tant que marine.**

**Allez, on continu !**

* * *

Ace et Luffy regardèrent avec perplexité les chatons dans le panier sur une table de la taverne de Makino.

- C'est quoi ces choses ? demanda Ace, alors que Luffy les tâtait du bout du doigt.

- Des bébés chats. On appelle ça des chatons, Ace, répondit Sabo, assit à la table, regardant les deux D avec un certain amusement.

Les deux bruns observaient les petites créatures avec méfiance. C'était presque drôle à voir.

- La chatte de la voisine vient de les avoir, informa Makino qui essuyait un verre derrière le comptoir. Et puisque vous n'arrêtez pas de réclamer un animal de compagnie à Silver-san, j'ai pensé à vous quand elle me l'a raconté.

- Mais c'est tout petit ! s'exclamèrent les deux D. avec une moue plaintive.

- Forcément, ce sont des chatons, répondit Rayleigh sans lever le nez de son journal.

- Mais nous on veut un tigre ! Pas vrai Luffy !? fit Ace.

- Hun ! renchérit Luffy en brandissant ses bras en l'air.

- Vous êtes malades... marmonna Sabo à la lisière de l'exaspération.

- Depuis le temps, tu l'as pas encore réalisé, Sabo-kun ? rit doucement Rayleigh.

- Il va me falloir plus d'un an pour m'y faire à leur folie, commenta Sabo.

- Je ne t'en veux pas... après des années à naviguer avec Roger, il arrivait toujours à me surprendre et à m'exaspérer.

- Pourquoi l'avoir rejoint si il vous exaspérait ? demanda Makino.

Rayleigh ferma son journal et avoua avec un petit sourire :

- Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, d'une et de deux... les années que j'ai passé avec lui furent drôles et gorgées d'aventures. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter. Les meilleurs années de ma vie, je crois. Et élever Ace et Luffy me rappelle ce temps passer à naviguer avec lui.

- Ace et Luffy lui ressemblent tant que ça ? s'étonna Sabo.

- Surtout Luffy. Aussi tête en l'air que lui, par moment. Mais pour ce qui est du physique, c'est Ace tout craché, les tâches de rousseurs en moins.

- Tant que ça... hmmmm...

Sabo se mit à dévisager Ace ouvertement.

- Bref, fit Ace en se mettant debout sur sa chaise. Pas de ces chatons avec moi !

- C'est toi qui veut un animal de compagnie, avec ton frère, alors pourquoi pas des chatons ? soupira Rayleigh.

- On veut un tigre.

- Ace, j'ai dit non. Pas de tigre à la maison.

- Mais je m'en occuperais bien avec Luffy ! Promis !

- Ace... petite question... tu vas le faire rentrer comment ? Tu m'as montré le tigre il y a six mois, on est d'accord... tu as bien vu sa taille ?

- Oui !

- Il ne peut pas passer par la porte. Il est trop gros. Ensuite, c'est un animal sauvage.

- Pfff... j'suis sûre que les pirates, eux, ils ont des animaux sauvages énormes sur leurs navires, marmonna Luffy.

- Si tu t'appelle Edward Newgate, et que ton navire est l'immense Moby Dick, pas de soucis à ce sujet. Mais là, hors de question. J'ai dit, non, pas de tigre. Alors, soit vous prenez les chatons, soit pas d'animaux tout court.

- Méchant Ji-chan ! firent les deux D. avec une moue boudeuse.

Rayleigh les regarda par dessus ses lunettes, mais n'eut pas le loisir de faire plus car un villageois débarquait en courant, essoufflé.

- Kaizoku ! fit-il.

Ziiiiioooooon !

Ziiiiioooooon !

C'étaient juste deux gamins qui avaient filé au port pour voir les pirates... bon, Luffy manqua de se casser la figure dans la neige, mais ils y arrivèrent avant que Rayleigh n'ait put se lever de son siège.

- Whouawe... fit Sabo, surpris.

- Et t'as encore rien vu, vient voir, lui dit Rayleigh.

Il mit sa cape sur ses épaules, et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Avec Sabo, Makino et le villageois, il sortit pour rejoindre les quais.

* * *

La navire était encore loin, mais on discernait la forme d'un drakkar, et un drapeau noir.

- On aura une super grosse prime d'entrée, quand on prendra la mer, rit Luffy.

- Forcément, on botte le cul de quasi tout les pirates qui viennent ici ! rit Ace.

- On sera les pirates les plus redoutables de tout East Blue !

Les deux frangins rirent aux éclats.

- Les garçons... rappelez moi de vous enseigner le Haki, fit Rayleigh en les rejoignant.

- Pourquoi, Ji-chan ? demanda Ace en le regardant.

- Parce que c'est le niveau de quelqu'un qui connaît le Shin Sekai, qui vient vers nous. Poussez-vous.

Et Silver posa une main sur son arme, méfiant.

Que faisaient quelqu'un de ce niveau ici, dans l'East Blue, le plus faible des quatre océans ?

Le navire jeta l'ancre dans le port. En voyant le drapeau de plus prêt, Rayleigh se détendit quelque peu. Deux sabres croisés sous un crâne avec une griffure sur un orbite. Cela n'expliquait peut-être pas pourquoi les pirates étaient là, mais au moins, il n'y avait sans doute pas de soucis à se faire.

- On peut vraiment pas ? demanda Ace qui mourrait d'envie d'aller se bagarrer.

- Non, pas ceux là, Ace. Le niveau est trop haut pour vous deux... un jour, peut-être, mais pas maintenant, dit Rayleigh avec un sourire tendre pour les deux petits D..

Les deux frères boudèrent et reculèrent.

- Allez ne faîtes pas cette tête, vous aurez une autre heure de gloire, ricana Sabo.

Cela ne consola pas les deux frères.

Deux pirates sautèrent à terre.

- On vient en paix. On veut juste refaire le plein de vivres et d'alcool, assura l'un d'eux avec des cheveux noirs et un catogan.

- Surtout l'alcool, fit l'autre, un homme aux cheveux bien rouge avec un chapeau de paille, et des cicatrices, comme sur le drapeau.

- Vous avez l'argent pour ça, au moins ? demanda Silver avec un fin sourire.

- Oui, n'est-ce pas Okashira ? fit le gars au catogan.

Le rouquin regarda Rayleigh et laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise.

- Silver-san ! C'est vous ?! fit-il en reconnaissant l'ancien pirate.

- Hisashiburi, Shanks-kun. Ravi de voir que tu as prit en force ! ricana Rayleigh en faisant tomber sa capuche.

Tout les pirates présent en laissèrent tomber leur mâchoire de surprise.

Zut alors ! Que faisait le Mei-ô qu'on pensait mort, dans une île reculée d'East Blue ?

- Woop-san, je m'assurerais que mon ancien moussaillon et son équipage se comportent correctement, pendant la durée de leur séjour. Je paierais pour les dégâts occasionnés, assura Rayleigh.

Woop, qui était avec tout les autres villageois sur le quais, regarda tout ça d'un œil méfiant, puis haussa les épaules, avant de se retirer chez lui, histoire de se protéger de l'hiver. Tout les villageois, sauf les gamins et Makino rentrèrent chez eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ici ? s'enquit Shanks auprès de son ancien vice-capitaine.

- Je peux te retourner la question, Shanks-kun. Le Shin Sekai n'est pas la porte à côté. Tu en as marre de te faire botter le cul par Newgate ? ricana Rayleigh. Tes hommes peuvent débarquer s'ils se tiennent correctement. J'aimerais éviter d'attirer l'attention de la Marine plus qu'il ne le faut.

- En parlant d'attirer l'attention, je vais rentrer, souffla Sabo.

- Hein ? Mais... reste ! Reste avec nous ! Oji-chan a déjà dit qu'il n'y voyait pas de problème ! fit Ace.

- Si je disparais réellement, mes parents engageront des hommes pour me trouver, et Silver-san n'a pas assez d'argent pour les acheter afin qu'ils disent n'avoir rien vu, fit Sabo. On se voit demain, de toute façon. Ja na, Ace ! Ja na, Luffy !

- Je te raccompagne, Sabo-kun ? proposa Makino.

Même si le gamin n'était pas heureux chez lui, il s'obstinait à y retourner. Il ne voulait pas qu'on trouve Ace et Rayleigh. Si trop de monde venait à savoir pour eux, Sengoku se verrait dans l'obligation de les mettre en état d'arrestation... voir ordonner un Buster Call.

- On se voit demain, Sabo-kun. Et n'oublie pas que ma porte est toujours ouverte. J'aurais moins l'impression d'être la seule personne saine d'esprit, si tu es là... salua Silver.

- Je m'en souviendrais, assura Sabo avant de s'éloigner avec Makino.

Shanks termina de dire à ses hommes de débarquer et se tourna vers Rayleigh.

- Très sérieusement, que faîtes-vous ici, Silver-san ? Je suis descendu pour rendre visite sur le lieu de l'exécution du capitaine, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, surtout que, dans le Shin Sekai, on vous dit mort !

- Je réfute, j'entretiens une correspondance très assidue avec Marco, sourit Rayleigh. Quant à ma présence ici... je la consacre au futur. Les garçons, laissez moi vous présenter votre sempai.

Rayleigh se tourna en souriant vers les frères D.

- Sempai ? s'étonna Shanks.

- Ace, Luffy, voici Akagami no Shanks, un Yonkou. Il a été moussaillon sur l'Oro Jackson, présenta Rayleigh.

- Hajimemashite, fit Ace en s'inclinant.

Luffy avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Shanks-kun, laisse moi te présenter les deux futures terreurs des océans... Portgas D. Ace pour le jeune garçon aux tâches de rousseur, et Monkey D. Luffy, pour le plus petit. Je suis leur oncle adoptif.

- Monkey... comme... fit Shanks.

- Luffy est le petit fils de Garp, en effet.

Le nom de Garp hérissa les cheveux sur la tête des gamins.

- Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse avoir un enfant, et en plus de ça, un petit-fils. Enchanté les garçons ! fit Shanks.

- C'est comment le Shin Sekai ? demandèrent immédiatement les deux garçons.

- Si vous êtes autant des D. que l'était mon capitaine, alors je peut dire que le Shin Sekai est tout aussi déjanté que vous devez l'être ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Shanks-nii-san !

- Ace ! Ace ! Ace ! fit Luffy en tirant la manche de son aîné.

- Nani, Lu' ? demanda Ace en regardant le plus petit.

- Shihihi ! J'ai une idée !

Ace se pencha pour écouter l'idée du plus petit et lui donna une claque derrière le crâne en grondant :

- C'est pas faisable ! Tu as six ans, Lu' ! Réfléchi au lieu de dire des bêtises pareilles ! Allez, vient, on va prendre froid si on reste dans la neige à rien faire ! On va chasser, Ji-chan !

- Ne vous aventurez pas trop loin, la nuit tombe vite, en hiver, vous risqueriez de vous perdre, leur dit Silver en souriant.

Ace embarqua son petit-frère par le col de son manteau et le traîna derrière lui vers la jungle.

- De vrais terreurs, pourtant ils ont six et neuf ans... enfin, quasi dix pour Ace, il les fera dans deux semaines, fit Rayleigh avec un sourire fier.

- Ils ont l'air de vous adorez... qui aurait cru que le grand Mei-ô se soient retiré pour élever des enfants, sourit Shanks.

- Pas grand monde. Sengoku a dû se demander s'il ne rêvait pas, quand il l'a apprit.

- Sengoku sait que vous êtes là ?!

Shanks était surpris. Si Sengoku était au courant, l'île ne devrait même plus exister ! Après tout, Rayleigh était l'une des personne qu'on pouvait penser capables de prendre la place de Roger en tant que Kaizoku-ou, et ni la Marine ni le Gouvernement Mondial, n'en voulait d'autre.

- C'est une épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête et de celles de ces enfants, soupira Rayleigh. Rends moi service, Shanks-kun. Si tu croises Dragon sur les océans, dis lui que s'il s'approche de Luffy, je m'assurerais que sa tête soit envoyée en cadeau d'anniversaire à Sengoku.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le gamin ne le sait pas encore... il s'agit de son père. Dragon l'a abandonné à Garp quand c'était un bébé.

- USO !

Shanks en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise.

Après tout, si Garp était le grand-père du gamin, cela voulait dire que le héros de la Marine était le père de l'une des personnes jugées les plus dangereuses de ce monde ! Garp père d'un révolutionnaire et grand-père d'un gamin qui deviendrait sans doute pirate.

Shanks referma sa mâchoire avec un petit sourire et essaya de ne pas ricaner.

Il voudrait être une petite souris pour voir comment arrivait à vivre le vieux Garp avec tout ça...

- Pour la Justice Absolue, l'existence de Luffy est une abomination, grogna Rayleigh.

- Pas que lui, n'est ce pas. Le petit Ace... il ressemble au capitaine... souffla Shanks en perdant son envie de rire.

Justice Absolue. Deux mots capables de lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur, même quand il était bien loin d'être sobre.

- Shanks-kun... c'est un secret, d'accord ? Ace est peut-être le Kaizoku no Oji, mais si ça se répand, il aura beaucoup de soucis, demanda Rayleigh à voix basse.

- Je comprend... mais de là à découvrir que le capitaine avait un fils... Newgate nous provoquerait un tsunami à force de rire, s'il venait à l'apprendre ! ricana Shanks.

- Ne va pas le lui raconter, va...

- Vous avez ma parole... néanmoins...

Shanks retira son chapeau de paille et le regarda.

- Ce chapeau lui revient, non?.. Il était à son père, après tout, dit-il toujours en fixant le mugiwara boshi.

- Baka, garde le, c'est un cadeau de Roger.

Rayleigh prit le chapeau des mains de son ancien moussaillon et le remit sur le crâne de Shanks.

- Je vais peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps que prévus... promis, on se fera discret, assura Shanks. Juste histoire d'avoir une idée de la férocité du futur.

- Prend garde, Shanks-kun, à ce rythme là, quand ils parviendront dans le Shin Sekai, ils auront beaucoup de pouvoir. Du moins, si ils acceptent de suivre mon enseignement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient au moins vingt ans.

- Tu crois qu'ils accepteront de rester autant de temps ?

- J'en doute ! Et puis, il faut aussi que Garp ne se décide pas à me les retirer de force pour en faire des marines. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, les garçons seront sous sa responsabilité, c'est ce qui a été convenu. Et il reste aussi la menace que Sengoku représente. S'il en a assez de toléré ma présence ici, je serais forcé de fuir, et rien ne me dit que je pourrais prendre les garçons avec moi.

- J'aurais jamais cru vous voir aussi attentionné envers des marmots, Silver-san !

- J'ai développé ce qu'on appel l'instinct paternel, Shanks-kun.

* * *

Les garçons avalèrent une dernière assiette avant de se lever de la table du restaurant qu'ils avaient infiltré.

Ace se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre et avec les deux autres, ils sautèrent dans la rue en riant, avant que le patron ne vienne leur porter l'addition.

- J'ai super bien mangé ! rit Luffy.

- Faudra qu'on refasse ça ! rit Ace. Tu seras encore avec nous sur ce coup là, Sabo ?

- J'y compte bien ! assura Sabo avec un énorme sourire.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de Goa, semant le trouble sur leur passage. C'est là qu'une main les saisi par le col et les souleva de terre tout les trois.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas attiré l'attention, fit Rayleigh passablement énervé. Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez quand vous serez pirates et révolutionnaires, mais tant que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, vous vous tenez tranquilles !

- Mais Ji-chan ! protestèrent les deux D. d'une voix suppliante.

L'instant suivant, les trois enfants étaient de nouveau par terre, une belle bosse sur le crâne chacun. Ace et Luffy en avaient une en plus pour avoir voulu protester.

- On retourne au village. Et plus vite que ça, exigea Rayleigh.

Les gamins baissèrent la tête, contrits, et prirent le chemin de la sortie, suivit par Rayleigh.

* * *

Shanks leva un sourcil en voyant les trois gamins à la mine contrite pénétrer dans le bar de Makino, suivit par Rayleigh.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont fait cette fois ? demanda Makino avec un sourire attendrit.

- Ils sont allés foutre le bordel en ville, et ils ont mangés dans un restaurant sans payer, encore une fois. Heureusement que je leur demande de ne pas attirer l'attention, soupira Rayleigh.

- De futurs fouteurs de troubles dignes de ce nom, à ce que je vois, ricana Shanks alors que Rayleigh s'asseyait au comptoir près de lui.

- Prend garde à toi, Shanks. Ace et Luffy feront un remue ménage pas possible dans la Grand Line, avertit l'ancien pirate.

Cela eut le don de faire sourire Shanks.

- Et toi, gamin, c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda t-il à Sabo.

- Sabo, Yonkou-san ! se présenta Sabo.

- Et tu feras quoi quand tu seras plus grand ?

- Je serais un révolutionnaire ! Comme Dragon-san !

Rayleigh eut un profond soupir. C'était mal partit pour le but auquel leur destinait Sengoku... quoique le Gensui se contrefichait de Sabo qu'il ne connaissait pas, et Garp non plus.

- Ji-chan ? Tu as réfléchi au sujet du tigre ? demanda Luffy.

Lui et Ace firent à Rayleigh leur yeux de chiots.

- Je parle dans le vide, soupira Rayleigh. J'ai dit non, pas de tigre à la maison, les garçons !

Shanks étouffa un rire dans son verre et regarda les deux frères s'en aller en boudants.

- Benn, on va rester un peu plus longtemps que prévus, ici, fit Shanks à son second. Le futur m'intéresse grandement.

- Comme vous voulez, Okashira, marmonna Benn en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir auprès de Garp, Shanks-kun, avertit Rayleigh.

- On sera sage, assura Shanks avec un sourire.

* * *

**Un autre chapitre qui se finit.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Il se passe pas grand chose de bien marquant, à part le débarquement d'Akagami, mais je voulais faire une tranche de vie quotidienne des trois gamins avec Rayleigh ^^'**

**On se voit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Ja na !**

**Quelques mots de vocabulaires :**

**Kaizoku : pirate**

**Oji-chan / Ji-chan : Tonton (je l'utiliserais désormais à la place de Occhan étant plus certaine de la signification que pour le dernier).**

**Hisashiburi : Y'avait longtemps (Juste pour dire que depuis la dernière fois que deux personnes ce sont vu, il c'est passé du temps, ça n'a pas d'autre signification )**

**Sempai : ici, c'est pour dire que Shanks est l'aîné des garçons, parce qu'il a reçu l'enseignement de Rayleigh avant eux.**

**Hajimemashite : Ravi de faire votre connaissance.**

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour !**


	5. Comment perdre 200,000,000 Berry

**Salut à tous, voici le quatrième chapitre de la série.**

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont prit la peine de commenter l'histoire, ça fait plaisir, j'vous assure. J'espère que l'histoire gardera tout son attrait pour vous dans les chapitres à venir !**

**Comme demandé par ion-la-revolution, je vais mettre la traduction des termes japonais utilisés dans chaque chapitre en fin de page. J'ai aussi réactualisé les chapitres précédents en prenant en compte de cela.**

**Comme je l'ai dit en réactualisant les chapitres, j'ai changé le nom que les gamins donne à Rayleigh. Dans le doute sur la signification du Occhan que j'utilisais, j'ai opté pour un Ji-chan (tonton) plus commun.**

**C'est tout ^^ et je commence !**

* * *

Les deux gamins étaient assit sur le comptoir du bar de Makino, blessés de partout. Makino aidait Rayleigh à les soigner.

- C'est à la limite de la maltraitance, Garp, gronda Rayleigh sans se détourner de l'égratignure énorme qui s'étalait sur le genoux gauche de Luffy.

- J'en fais des hommes forts qui deviendront des amiraux de la Marine, Silver, je ne les maltraite pas, gronda Garp.

Le marine était à une table avec Woop, mangeant quelques donuts.

- Je les entraîne déjà, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Garp. Regarde dans quel état ils sont... soupira Rayleigh en terminant de désinfecter la plaie.

Il posa le coton sur le comptoir et mit le pansement sur la blessure.

- T'as pas bronché, Lu' ! J'suis fier de toi ! fit Ace à son petit-frère qui avait retenu ses plaintes.

Luffy eut un sourire un peu forcé.

- C'est fini, les garçons, leur dit Makino en terminant de bander le front d'Ace.

Luffy regarda son frère et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas rire.

- Nani ? demanda Ace.

- Tu ressembles à un zombie, Ace ! pouffa Luffy.

- Toi aussi, Lu', répondit l'aîné avec un énorme sourire.

- Vous faîtes de très beaux zombies, en effet, sourit Rayleigh.

- Tu vois, ils n'ont rien ! Ils arrivent encore à plaisanter, montra Garp.

Les deux frères sautèrent du comptoir mais restèrent derrière Rayleigh, comme un rempart de sécurité contre leur grand-père dégénéré.

- Jii-chan est dingue... marmonna Luffy.

- Je ne te permet pas sale gosse ! s'offusqua Garp en se levant d'un bond.

Rayleigh se mit sur sa route.

Le marine les avait déjà suffisamment amochés comme ça, avec ses entraînements quasi-mortels. C'était un miracle qu'aucun des garçons ne doive aller à l'hôpital pour un membre cassé, cette fois-ci. La dernière fois, Ace avait eut les deux jambes plâtrées, alors que son frère s'était cassé un bras et fêlé la moitié de ses côtes.

- Je dois y aller, de toute façon, marmonna Garp. Soyez sage les garçons.

Il voulut leur faire un câlin, mais les garçons filèrent sous les bras du vieux marine et se réfugièrent derrière le comptoir, dans les jupons de Makino qui venait de ranger la trousse de soin.

- Hmph... grogna Garp.

- Les garçons, faîtes un câlin à Garp, il s'en va. Au moins ça, ça ne va pas vous tuer, demanda Rayleigh.

- La dernière fois, il a failli m'écraser comme une crêpe ! pointa Ace.

Il avait un point, c'était indéniable.

- Plus doucement, cette fois, Garp, d'accord ? Ce ne sont que des enfants... demanda Rayleigh.

Garp soupira et s'accroupit. Avec méfiance, les deux frères passèrent de derrière le comptoir pour faire un câlin à Garp qui ne les écrasa pas, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, d'habitude.

- J'essaierai d'être là pour l'anniversaire d'Ace. Prend soin d'eux, Silver, fit Garp. Au revoir les garçons.

Et Garp ramassa son manteau de Chûjo et s'en alla.

Rayleigh soupira. La tornade était passée, il se devait maintenant de remettre sur pied les garçons. Et le fait que Shanks serait sans doute bientôt de retour aiderait, puisque les garçons l'adoraient. Le pirate était partit avant l'arrivée de Garp, histoire de voir s'il pouvait se faire un peu d'argent dans le coin, pour revenir à Dawn quand le marine serait sur le chemin de la Grand Line.

* * *

Shanks s'étrangla dans son verre d'alcool.

- C'est loin d'être drôle, Shanks-kun, gronda Rayleigh en écrivant quelque chose sur une feuille avec pas mal d'application, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Ace, Sabo et Luffy qui écoutaient Yassop, avec un verre de trop, bavasser au sujet d'un fils de l'âge de Luffy qu'il avait laissé à sa mère, avant de prendre la mer.

- Je trouve ça drôle, l'obstination de Garp a vouloir faire des deux D. des marines !

- Une cause perdu d'avance et son obstination m'use les nerfs. Ça ne fait que éloigner les garçons de lui et renforcer leur envie de devenir des pirates... Je passe mon temps à réparer les pots cassés.**  
**  
- Sinon, vous écrivez quoi, Silver-san ? Une lettre pour Marco ? fit Shanks en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

- Iie, je travaille sur des idées pour sauver un garçon de ses bons à rien de parents...

Les garçons se retournèrent, surpris.

- Tu parles de qui, Ji-chan ? demanda Ace.

- De Sabo, répondit Rayleigh.

- Mais vous savez que si je disparais... commença Sabo.

- Oui, je le sais, c'est pour ça que je cherche une idée pour que cela soit fait plus ou moins légalement. L'idée la plus réalisable pour le moment comporte quelques inconnues, néanmoins... est-ce que tes parents seraient prêts à traiter avec des criminels, Sabo-kun ?

- Si ça peut leur assurer de l'argent et une avancée sociale, alors oui, ils seraient prêt à le faire.

- Vous songez à quoi, Mei-ô-san ? demanda Benn.

- Shanks, accepterais-tu de me rendre un petit service ? demanda Rayleigh.

- Si je peux être utile à mon ancien vice-capitaine, il n'y a aucun soucis ! assura Shanks, avec un sourire.

- Makino-san, accepteriez-vous de devenir la marraine de Sabo-kun ?

- Makino-nee-san n'est pas ma marraine ! fit Sabo.

- Je n'y verrais pas de problème, mais Sabo à raison, ce n'est pas le cas, fit Makino en ramenant de la réserve un tonneau d'alcool pour les clients.

- Sabo-kun, tu sais où tes parents rangent les papiers qui te concernent ? demanda Rayleigh.

Sabo hocha la tête.

- Alors, tout les éléments sont réunis... Je vais faire une descente en ville pour réviser ces papiers, et faire en sorte que si tes parents se voient retirer ta garde, tu sois confié à Makino-san, Sabo-kun. Pendant ce temps, Shanks-kun, surveille les garçons pour moi. Une fois que j'en aurais fini, essaye de t'arranger pour que les parents de Sabo-kun traitent avec toi... Recel, kidnapping, enfin... ce que tu veux, quoi...

- On pourra aider ? demanda Ace.

Luffy et lui affichèrent un air suppliant.

- Vous prendrez des photos compromettantes. Par contre, il nous faudra sans doute pas mal d'argent...

- J'ai trois akuma no mi en poche, dont un logia, ça devrait pouvoir couvrir la majorité des frais, assura Shanks avec un sourire immense. Un plan à l'ancienne... il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas bossé à vot' façon, Silver-san ! Je m'en sens presque nostalgique... Le senshô faisait tout foirer à chaque fois...

- Les garçons... Je vous en conjure, vous ne ferez que prendre des photos, fit Rayleigh. Tu fais bien de me rappeler qu'avec le D., rien ne se passe jamais comme prévus...

Shanks eut un petit rire.

- Combien de temps sera nécessaire pour la réussite du plan ? demanda Shanks.

- Dans le pire des cas, quelques semaines. Dans le meilleur, d'ici cinq jours, Sabo-kun ne sera plus forcé de fuir ses parents...

Sabo avait du mal à réaliser que deux immenses figures de la piraterie étaient en train de manigancer quelque chose pour le sauver de sa famille et lui offrir une nouvelle vie.

- Si ça se passe mal, vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis, Makino-san, vous vous en doutez ? s'enquit Rayleigh.

- Pourquoi pas utiliser le nom de Shakky-san ? fit Shanks.

- D'un c'est une ancienne pirate, Shanks-kun, et de deux, elle est à Shabaody. Je n'ai pas l'intention de séparer les garçons pour sauver Sabo-kun. Ils vont rester ensemble, et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tout se passe bien. Sabo-kun, je pense que nous devrions faire un petit détour par chez toi...

Rayleigh se leva et mit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête.**  
**  
- Les premiers pas dans la révolution commencent par des petites actions comme celle-ci... fit Rayleigh. Tu auras des bases quand tu rejoindras le mouvement de Dragon-san, Sabo-kun.

Sabo se leva du sol, là où il était assit devant Benn, avec les frères D. et suivit Rayleigh.

- Je vous dirais quand ça sera votre tour d'agir les garçons, assura Rayleigh à deux petits D., vous êtes sages, pendant que je m'absente, d'accord ?

Les deux D. hochèrent la tête.

Rayleigh et Sabo s'en allèrent donc. Si Rayleigh avait sut, il ne serait peut-être pas partit...

* * *

Des bandits entrèrent dans le bar, quelques heures après le départ de Sabo et Rayleigh.

- La bande de Higuma, murmura Ace assit à côté de Benn. Il a une prime à ce qu'il paraît.

- Ne vous faîtes pas remarquer, toi et ton frère, lui dit Benn tout bas.

Ace se leva du sol, prit son frère par le poignet et ils allèrent s'installer au comptoir où Makino mit devant eux un jus de fruit.

- Nous sommes ici pour boire, c'est tout... On veut juste du saké, et tout ira bien, ricana Higuma en caressant sa barbiche.

- Mes excuses, mais je n'ai plus d'alcool, s'excusa Makino.

Le silence était tombé sur l'ambiance festive de l'endroit. Pendant que les adultes regardaient les bandits, Ace et Luffy furent intéressés par un coffret sur le comptoir, qu'ils ouvrirent, dévoilant deux étranges fruits qui rentraient tout justes dans la boite.

- Plus d'alcool ? Alors il y a quoi dans leurs verres ? De l'eau ? fit Higuma en montrant les verres des pirates.

- Je leur ai servit ce qu'il me restait, je suis désolée, s'excusa Makino.

- Il semblerait que mes hommes et moi ayons but tout l'alcool... il reste encore une bouteille, que j'ai pas ouverte. Je vous la donne, si vous voulez, fit Shanks en tendant une bouteille d'alcool.

Le bandit prit la bouteille et la fit sauter un instant dans sa main avant de l'abattre sur le crâne de Shanks, la brisant.

Ace et Luffy laissèrent les fruits à moitiés mangés derrière eux et se levèrent, prêt à intervenir si Higuma faisait plus de dégâts.

- Aaah, quel gachi, un si bon alcool... soupira Shanks en dégoulinant de partout. Makino... je suis désolé... Tu aurais un balais?

Shanks s'accroupit pour ramasser les morceaux de verres tombés entre les sièges.

- Laissez, Okashira ! fit Makino en allant chercher de quoi nettoyer les dégâts.**  
**  
- Si tu aimes tant nettoyer que ça, je vais te faire plaisir, fit Higuma avec un air féroce.

Et il leva son sabre pour briser tout ce qu'il y avait sur le comptoir.

Bam !

Luffy lui donna un bon coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe avant qu'il ai put faire quoi que ce soit. Pour le coup, le bandit lâcha son arme qu'Ace ramassa et brandit d'un air menaçant vers l'homme qui tenait ses parties douloureuses.

- Arrêtez de massacrer le bar de Makino-nee-san ! Si vous vouliez de l'alcool, fallait venir avant ! rouspéta Ace. Vous en prendre aux pirates ne changera rien ! Allez vous en immédiatement !

- Ace, pose cette arme ! demanda Makino, inquiète pour le garçon.

Aux côtés de son aîné, Luffy se mit en garde, prêt à défendre les lieux.

- Tu vas te faire bobo, c'est pas un jouet, gakki... grogna Higuma.

- Je le sais, et je sais m'en servir, répondit Ace. Partez d'ici.

- Ça suffit les garçons, calmez-vous, fit Shanks en attrapant les gamins par le col de leur tee-shirt. Ace-kun, rends lui son arme.

Avec hésitation, Ace fini par rendre l'arme à son propriétaire.

- On reviendra... gronda Higuma en s'en allant avec sa bande, une fois son arme en main.

Et le calme revint dans la taverne, bientôt remplacer par des rires.

- AHAHAHA ! T'as deux fervents chevaliers, faut croire, Makino-san ! rit Yassop en se tenant les côtes.

- Mais c'est qu'ils sont redoutables les gamins, de nos jours ! AHAHAHAHA ! se marra Benn. Et vous avez fière allure, Okashira !

- DAHAHAHAHA ! se marra Shanks.

Shanks arrêta de rire en sentant les gamins trembler au bout de ses bras.

- Ace-kun ? Luffy-kun ? s'inquiéta Shanks.

Et les gamins éclatèrent de rire à leur tour, rassurant tout le monde. Shanks les reposa à terre, et aida Makino à nettoyer l'alcool.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla brusquement Lucky, prit de panique.

Tout le monde le regarda et ce fut la panique quand ils virent ce que tenait Lucky dans ses mains : deux akuma no mi déjà bien mangé. Le mera mera no mi et le gomu gomu no mi.

- Qui les a mangés ? s'inquiéta Shanks.

- C'était pas le dessert ? De toute façon, c'est pas bon ces fruits... fit Ace alors que Luffy se curait le nez, quasi indifférent à ce qu'il se passait.

- JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUER PAR SILVER-SAN ! gémit Shanks.

Il secoua Ace par les épaules.

- Crache ! Crache ! lui dit-il.

Réaction immédiate : Ace s'embrasa, obligeant Shanks à le lâcher.

- Aaaah ! Nii-chan est en feu ! paniqua Luffy en se mettant à courir partout comme une poule sans tête.

Yassop attrapa un bras de Luffy, espérant le calmer, mais le bras s'allongea, s'allongea et s'allongea, causant encore plus de panique chez les gamins.

- Je suis un homme mort... gémit Shanks, les mains crispées sur son chapeau de paille.

* * *

Rayleigh leva un sourcil en voyant Shanks se mettre à genoux devant lui, quémandant sa pitié, soi-disant il était trop jeune pour mourir.

- Na... c'est moi ou ça sent le brûlé ? demanda Sabo en entrant à la suite de Rayleigh.

Il avisa les frères D., trop calmes pour ne pas paraître suspects, assit au comptoir, le visage dans leur bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Rayleigh.- On aurait dût verrouiller le coffret... c'était sans compter sur la curiosité des gosses. On a fait une erreur, nous sommes désolés, Mei-ô, s'excusa Benn. Ils ont consommés deux de nos trois akuma no mi. Luffy-kun a mangé paramecia gomu gomu no mi, et Ace-kun le logia mera mera no mi.

Rayleigh eut un profond soupir et alla voir les garçons au comptoir. Cela ne le surprenait même pas qu'un tel incident ai put arriver.

- Ace ? Luffy ? fit-il en posant une main sur une épaule des deux frères.

- On pourra pas devenir pirate... gémit Luffy dans ses bras.

- Comment ça ?

- Si on peut pas nager, on est condamnés à rester à terre, grogna Ace.

Rayleigh leur ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement et leur dit :

- Il y a beaucoup de pirates qui ont consommés des akuma no mi, les garçons. Il suffit juste que vous ne tombiez pas à l'eau! Allez, ne vous en faîtes pas... et puis, c'est pas toi, Ace qui voulait un logia ? Ton vœux a été exaucé, après tout, le mera mera no mi te donne le pouvoir du feu !

Ace et Luffy relevèrent la tête pour regarder leur oncle adoptif.

- On peut toujours êtres des pirates ?! demandèrent-ils avec espoir.

- Edward Newgate, l'homme le plus fort des océans, en a consommé un, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un pirate. Il suffit juste que vous ne tombiez pas à l'eau ou que vous ayez quelqu'un prêt à venir vous repêcher en cas de besoin, sourit Rayleigh.

- C'est vrai ? fit Ace.

- Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de vous raconter des bêtises ? Allez, ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est pas ça qui va mettre en danger vos rêves...

Les garçons se réfugièrent dans les bras du vieil homme, tirant un sourire à toute les personnes présentes devant le tableau plein de tendresse que formaient ces trois là.

- Sinon, Shanks-kun... Je pense que tu as une mission. Tu as intérêt à la réussir, après ce dans quoi tu as plongé mes garçons, fit Rayleigh en se tournant vers le pirate aux cheveux rouge. Je crois que c'est au minimum trois ans d'emprisonnement et cent millions de berrys d'amende, si une collaboration avec un criminel est prouvé... avec ça, Makino, nouvelle marraine de Sabo-kun, aura la garde du gamin... Ne fait pas tout rater, Shanks-kun...  
**  
**Rayleigh regarda le jeune Yonkou par dessus ses lunettes, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Shanks déglutit et hocha la tête. On ne décevait pas le Mei-ô sans encourir de conséquences.

* * *

- T'as comprit, Lu'... c'est un mission secrète, pour libérer Sabo de ses parents, fit Ace à son petit-frère, au coin d'un entrepôt des docks de Goa.

- Hm ! assura Luffy en hochant la tête, un appareil photo en main.

- Allez, c'est partit.

Sur la pointe des pieds, les deux frères allèrent se cacher derrière une caisse, histoire d'être témoins d'une des nombreuses rencontres entre Shanks et le père de Sabo. De loin ils virent le pirate aux cheveux rouges parler à l'homme qui s'abritait le nez des effluves de sueur, d'alcools et de sel qui émanaient des pirates.

Ils étaient trop loin pour entendre, mais ils virent très nettement une caisse être déposée par un pirate sur le quais, puis la liasse de billets que donna l'homme à Shanks. Luffy fit de son mieux pour prendre tout cela en photo.

- J'ai les photos, Ace, tu crois que Ji-chan sera content ? demanda Luffy.

Ace eut un sourire immense.

- On va voir ça, répondit-il à son frère.

Garp leva un sourcil en recevant, quelques temps plus tard alors qu'il faisait route vers Marine Ford, une lettre. Une lettre de Rayleigh.

En l'ouvrant, il tomba sur tout un tas de photos compromettantes, montrant un noble de Goa faisant affaire avec Akagami no Shanks.

« Tu veux bien me rendre un petit service en faisant ton devoir de marine ? Il est une menace pour le bonheur des garçons. »

Voilà tout ce que disait la lettre. Une immense feuille de papier juste pour dire ça.

Il devait bien ça au pirate, après tout ce qu'il faisait pour les garçons. Si Rayleigh jugeait que cet homme était une menace, alors... qui était-il pour juger du contraire.

Garp alla jusqu'à sa cabine et passa un appel. Il n'avait que ça à faire.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre, un condensé d'événements en tout genres dans la petite vie presque tranquille des deux D. et de Rayleigh ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à bientôt en espérant avoir toujours autant de succès que j'en ai eut dans les chapitres précédents.**

**Oh et voici quelques mots de traductions, comme réclamé par un des lecteurs.**

**Nani ? : quoi ?**

**Jii-chan ( attention, ne pas confondre avec Ji-chan qui n'a qu'un I ) : pépé/ papy**

**Iie : non.**

**Gakki : gamin**


	6. Tout ira bien

**Hey, salut tout le monde !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de la petite vie de famille, mais aussi... la marque d'un tournant décisif.**

**Je vous annonce immédiatement que au prochain chapitre, Ace prendra la mer !**

**Comme je l'avais dit, je me lâche, donc, j'ai décidé que le D. aurait un petit pouvoir que vous découvrirez dans les chapitres à venir... ça m'a fait marrer sur le moment, et vu les idées qui surgissent les unes après les autres, avec ça, j'ai pas pût résister.**

**alana chantleune : Yep, Rayleigh est tordu sur ce coup là, mais on ne pouvait attendre que ça du Mei-Ô. Et je m'excuse encore et toujours pour l'orthographe, je fais au mieux ! Parole de Scout !**

**Mel72000 : Tu vas avoir te réponse juste maintenant, pour savoir si oui ou non le père de Sabo échappera à la prison.**

**Pour tout les autres, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sabo espionna depuis un coin du palier ce qu'il se passait dans le hall de chez lui.

Un marine était venu, et avait demandé à voir le maître de maison. Il avait refusé d'aller dans le bureau du père de Sabo. Pourquoi ? Bonne question !

Mais pour le coup, ça arrangeait bien le garçon.

Ace était venu une heure auparavant, passant par la fenêtre histoire que personne ne sache qu'il était avec Sabo, et n'était toujours pas repartit. Pour le coup, il jouait lui aussi les espions.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, comme ça, planté comme un piquet ? marmonna Ace.

- Chut ! Si on se rend compte que t'es là, on va avoir des ennuis, souffla frénétiquement Sabo.

Finalement, le père de Sabo entra dans le hall, regardant le marine d'un air supérieur.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? De quel droit venez-vous chez moi, ainsi ? fit le père de Sabo.

- Outlook III ? fit le marine.

- Oui, oui, et alors ? Que me voulez-vous pour oser venir contaminer ma demeure ?

Le marine sortit un papier de son uniforme et dit en le donnant au noble :

- J'ai pour ordre de vous mettre en état d'arrestation pour recel et complicité envers le Yonkou Akagami no Shanks. Veuillez me suivre sans résister, je vous prie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! s'indigna le noble.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Mes hommes ont déjà mis votre femme en état d'arrestation. Vos biens vous seront saisis, et nous confierons la garde de votre fils à son parrain ou à sa marraine.

Ace fit un geste de victoire, mais Sabo posa une main sur son épaule.

- Si mon père l'achète, tout ça n'aura servi à rien, souffla Sabo.

Ace se renfrogna et recommença à espionner les choses en bas. Outlook fouilla dans ses poches, et finit par en tirer une liasse de billets.

- Prenez cet argent et laissez moi tranquille. Et arrangez-vous pour que tout ceci disparaisse... Oh, et relâchez mon épouse, fit le noble avec un désintérêt total.

L'appel de l'argent était tentant. Ça se voyait dans les yeux du marine. Néanmoins, celui-ci soupira et dit :

- Je vous arrête aussi pour corruption.

- Pardon ?! Ce n'est pas assez pour vous ?! Combien vous faut-il pour avoir la paix ?! s'offusqua Outlook.

- Les ordres viennent de Genkostu no Garp en personne, le Héros de la Marine. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur cette affaire. Veuillez me suivre sans histoire.

Ace se tourna vers Sabo et lui offrit un immense sourire.

- Je crois qu'il faudra remercier le jiji, pour une fois, soufflât-il.

Sabo eut un sourire. Les deux garçons se frappèrent dans les mains.

- T'es libre, Sabo, assura Ace. Viens, on va le dire à tout le monde !

* * *

Les deux garçons furent surpris de voir, en entrant dans le bar de Makino, Luffy en train de sécher quelques larmes, enroulé dans une serviette de bain, assit sur les genoux de Rayleigh qui essayait de le réconforter. Il était plus que visible que Luffy avait fait une baignade récente... sauf qu'avec son akuma no mi, cela n'avait pas dût être des plus agréables.

- Ji-chan ? Lu' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ace.

- Y'a eu un incident, pendant que je chassais le repas de midi, déclara Rayleigh. La bande d'Higuma a débarqué... Tu t'es très bien battu, Luffy... et ne t'en fait pas pour Shanks-kun, il va pas mourir pour un bras en moins.

Sabo et Ace se regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

Shanks avait perdu un bras ?! Zut, il s'était passé quoi, pendant qu'ils étaient à Goa ?!

- Les bandits sont venus boire et se sont moqués de Shanks-san, expliqua Makino. Luffy l'a défendu et ça a fini en bagarre. Quand Shanks-san est revenu au port, on lui a raconté tout, puisque Silver-san était introuvable. Tout les membres de la bande ont été tués, mais Higuma a réussi à fuir avec Luffy, sur une barque. Le kai-ô du coin s'est manifesté. Il a dévoré Higuma. Il allait passer à Luffy quand Shanks-san est intervenu à temps. Il a mit la bête en fuite, mais il a perdu un bras entre temps.

- Daijobu** (1)** ! assura Shanks en arrivant, avec ses hommes, dans le bar. Ce n'est qu'un bras ! Luffy est vivant, c'est l'essentiel !

Là où aurait dû être le bras gauche, désormais manquant, de Shanks, on notait la présence de bandages récents, assez ensanglantés.

Les trois petits déglutirent et Luffy se réfugia de nouveau dans les bras de Rayleigh dans l'espoir de ne pas pleurer.

- Luffy, tout va bien... Tu es vivant, et je suis vivant... ça sert à rien de pleurer pour un bras en moins ! Tu as bien réussi à te faire cette coupure sous l'œil, sans pleurer, histoire de me prouver ta valeur, non ?! Alors, pourquoi tu fais tout ce cirque pour un bras en moins ! fit Shanks avec un immense sourire.

- Allez, Luffy, sèche tes larmes, consola Rayleigh. Il faut plus que ça pour abattre Shanks-kun...

* * *

Shanks repartait dans la Grand Line.

Le trône du Yonkou était en danger pour être resté si longtemps hors du Shin Sekai, loin de son territoire. Tout le village était réuni pour leur dire au revoir à lui et à son équipage.

- Salue Newgate et Marco pour moi, Shanks-kun, fit Rayleigh, sur le ponton avec les garçons.

- J'y songerais, assura Shanks avec un sourire.

Il se tourna alors vers les enfants.

- Tu veux pas rester un peut plus ? demanda Luffy.

- Pas moyen ! Duuuuh ! rit Shanks en tirant la langue à Luffy.

Luffy faillit exploser d'indignation, mais Sabo le retint.

- Je compte sur vous pour devenir forts, et poursuivre vos rêves, leur dit Shanks à tout les trois.

- Compte sur nous ! assurèrent les deux plus vieux.

Shanks allait partir quand Luffy lui cria :

- Je serais le Kaizoku-Ou ! Je serais l'homme le plus fort et le plus libre de tout les océans ! Je le serais plus que toi, Shanks !

Ace eut un sourire, fier de l'ambition de son otouto. C'était ce qui faisait que si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même devait avoir le One Piece, il n'accepterait que Luffy en tant que Roi des Pirates. Luffy est personne d'autre.

- Oh ? Tu veux me surpasser ? fit Shanks. C'est un bel objectif, mais dur à accomplir...

Il retira son chapeau de paille, et le regarda un instant avant de se rapprocher des garçons.

- Normalement, ce chapeau devrait revenir de droit à ton frère Ace, mais je pense qu'il ne verra pas de soucis à ce que je te le confie. C'est mon précieux mugiwara boshi. Prends-en soin, et quand tu auras atteint le sommet, quand tu m'auras surpassé, tu me le rendras, na ?! fit Shanks en enfonçant le chapeau sur le crâne de Luffy qui se retint de pleurer.

- Il te va bien, Lu' ! Tout le monde te connaîtra comme Mugiwara no Luffy ! rit Ace pas du tout vexé de voir le chapeau de son père sur le crâne de Luffy.

- Tu es certain, Ace ? s'enquit Rayleigh.

Après tout, le mugiwara boshi revenait de droit à Ace.

- C'est qu'un chapeau, et je suis certain qu'il ne m'irait pas, assura Ace.

- Je vous attendrais dans le Shin Sekai, vous deux. Et Sabo... j'espère que tu parviendras à changer le monde, sourit Shanks.

- Merci pour tout, Shanks-nii-san, remercia Sabo en s'inclinant.

Shanks s'éloigna.

- Ja na, Sabo, Mugiwara no Luffy et Hiken no Ace ! J'espère qu'on se reverra ! salua Shanks avant de s'embarquer.

Quand lui et ses hommes furent au loin, Woop commenta :

- Finalement, les pirates ne sont pas si monstrueux que ça.

* * *

Marco soupira quand Akagami no Shanks fit s'évanouir la moitié de l'équipage en débarquant sur le Moby Dick. Néanmoins, le bruit qui courrait depuis que le jeune Yonkou était revenu d'East Blue était vrai... il avait bel et bien perdu un bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien put accomplir cette exploit sur l'océan le plus faible du monde?

- Na, Marco... Rappelle moi pourquoi t'as les cheveux noirs, aujourd'hui ? demanda Vista, essayant de rester indifférent aux hommes (ceux de Haruta pour être précis) qui s'évanouissait sous le Haki de Shanks.

- Mauvaise blague de Tatch, yoi, maugréa Marco.

Yep, Tatch avait mit de la teinture noir dans le shampoing de Marco... une des nombreuses blagues du cuistot...

Le Phénix alla se mettre auprès de son capitaine, les mains sur les hanches, attendant que le visiteur annonce la raison de sa visite.

- Eh bien, gakki... Que viens-tu faire sur mon navire ? demanda Shirohige, toujours assit dans son immense fauteuil.

- Je me disais que vous seriez intéressé par ce que j'ai vu dans l'East Blue, si votre bras droit n'a rien apprit de la correspondance assidue qu'il entretient avec Mei-Ô Rayleigh. Marco, c'est ça ? Ça te dirait de devenir un membre de mon équipage ? fit Shanks avec un air joyeux.

- Reviens dans mille ans, yoi, soupira Marco.

Shanks fit une petite moue. Et on disait de lui que c'était un terrible pirate, alors qu'il avait le culot de faire la moue !

- Crache le morceau, gakki, grogna Shirohige.

Shanks tira de derrière lui le tonneau de saké qu'il avait apporté et le mit devant Shirohige, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le pont, devant l'immense capitaine.

- C'est du saké du petite île d'East Blue, appelée Dawn. Il est très bon, même s'il n'arrive pas à la cheville de celui de mon pays natal, ou de celui de l'île Gyojin, informa Shanks. Néanmoins, il est symbolique.

Tatch arriva pour servir le saké à Shanks, avant de donner le baril à Shirohige qui avala une énorme gorgée. Il se rangea ensuite de l'autre côté de son capitaine, afin de ne pas tenter le diable... enfin, un Marco plus qu'énerver d'avoir été la cible d'une blague de son ami, alors que sa position et son ancienneté le laissaient en général sain et sauf face à ce genre de chose.

- Pas mauvais, en effet. Eh bien, je t'écoute, gakki. De quoi veux-tu m'entretenir ? fit Shirohige en reposant le tonneau.

- Au sujet du futur. Silver-san vous a dit pourquoi il ne traînait pas quelque part dans la Grand Line ? demanda Akagami.

Shirohige regarda Marco qui, après avoir repassé toutes les lettres échangées avec son ancien adversaire, secoua la tête à la négative.

- Silver-san s'est retiré sur l'île de Dawn afin de préparer deux gamins, plus que prometteurs, à la vie de pirate, expliqua Shanks après avoir but une gorgée d'alcool. J'ai laissé mon chapeau à l'un des deux garçons, justement. D'adorables crapules, avec de la force à revendre, malgré leur âge. Et depuis que je les ai vu, ils doivent avoir pas mal progressés. Prend garde, Newgate... je suis prêt à parier que l'un des deux aura le One Piece et ton trône.

- Tu es en train de dire que ce vieux Silver c'est retiré de la piraterie pour jouer les nounous ? Gurararara ! Manque plus que Roger ai un fils ! rit Shirohige.

- Quels sont leurs noms, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Shanks eut un sourire, qui poussa le Phénix à se demander si le pirate n'avait pas du sang de D. dans les veines. Le jeune capitaine se contenta de répondre :

- Vous le verrez le moment venus... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Sengoku craint ce qu'ils peuvent devenir, et que Garp veut faire d'eux des marines. Croyez moi, le jour où vous tomberez sur l'un d'eux, vous avez intérêt à vous accrocher parce que même mon capitaine n'aurait pas eut l'idée d'accomplir la moitié des conneries qu'ils seraient capables de faire.

- Oooh, voilà qui est intéressant et intriguant. Je porte alors un toast au futur.

- Au futur ! Dahahahaha ! rit Shanks en levant sa boisson.

* * *

_Quatre ans plus tard_

* * *

- _Hiken _!

Sabo esquiva de justesse l'attaque flamboyante et repartit à l'assaut, faisant tournoyer son bâton de combat enduit de Haki, espérant toucher Ace, qui s'effaça sous l'attaque. Rayleigh regarda avec une certaine fierté l'affrontement. Les garçons étaient forts. Très forts. Il y avait de quoi le rendre heureux devant leurs progrès. Sabo compensait son désavantage face à Ace et Luffy, du fait qu'il n'est pas de Akuma no mi, par un Haki de l'Armement très puissant et très agressif, et aussi beaucoup de vitesse dans ses attaques.

- Aaaaaaaaaaace ! appela un Luffy de onze ans en débarquant dans le jardin où ses deux frères s'entraînaient. Woop dit que t'as brûlé la grange des Beltris !

- Nani **(2)** ? Ouuf ! fit Ace.

La distraction lui valut un coup de bâton dans le ventre qui l'étala par terre.

- Ne baisse pas ta garde, Ace, reprocha Rayleigh. Tu as vraiment brûlé la grange ?

Ace resta un instant étalé par terre, à reprendre son souffle, avant de s'asseoir et de regarder Rayleigh, surpris.

- Si je foutais le feu à cette grange, on pourrait plus avoir de pain pendant des mois ! J'en veux moi, du pain ! Il est bon, celui des Beltris ! C'est pas moi ! Promis ! J'ai rien fait cette semaine ! Pour une fois que je fais aucune blague, d'ailleurs...

Ace soutint le regard de son parrain qui hocha la tête.

- Je te crois. L'entraînement est fini. Douchez-vous, tout les deux. On va aller rendre visite à quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est avec la grange, fit Rayleigh

- Quelqu'un à Dawn ? demanda Sabo.

- Non. On va être absent plusieurs jours, donc, préparez quelques affaires. On va du côté de Loguetown. J'ai deux vieux amis à qui je voudrais rendre visite... et j'ai quelque chose à vous enseigner, Ace et Luffy.

Sabo leva un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'apprendre, Sabo, mais eux, oui, lui dit Rayleigh.

- Oh ? Ok, fit Sabo, sans poser plus de question.

* * *

Loguetown.

Rayleigh amarra un bateau qu'il avait 'emprunté' à un noble, dans le port, et en fit descendre les garçons. Il arrangea sa capuche sur sa tête, histoire de masquer un peut plus ses traits, et sourit aux garçons.

- On va voir qui ? demanda Luffy.

- Le père d'Ace, répondit Rayleigh.

Ace regarda Rayleigh avec beaucoup d'interrogations.

- Roger n'a pas la chance d'avoir de tombe. Alors, pour ceux qui veulent se recueillir ou lui rendre hommage, il n'existe que deux endroits... Raftell et ici, Loguetown. La ville où tout a commencé et où tout c'est terminé. C'est ici que Roger a vu le jour, et ici aussi où il a perdu la vie.

Les trois garçons eurent des yeux brillants d'excitation.

- On va voir le site d'exécution, si vous voulez. Sinon, je vous laisse deux petites heures de libre, pendant que je m'y rend, leur dit Rayleigh. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour des enfants.

- On vient ! assurèrent les trois garçons avec excitation.

Rayleigh eut un sourire, et les conduisit dans les rues. Il n'avait pas pût assister à la mort de Roger, puisqu'au même moment, il faisait route vers le Phare à l'entrée de la Grand Line, afin d'y attendre Garp, pour ensuite partir pour South Blue.

Ainsi, quand il pénétra sur la grande place, tout s'éloigna. Tout remonta à la surface, comme s'il arrivait le jour même de l'exécution.

Le pavé avait gardé l'écho des hurlements de la foule, le jour où Roger avait disparut.

Rayleigh imaginait très bien toutes les personnes qui s'étaient réunies. Les pirates qui avaient assistés à la mort de l'un d'entre eux, et les civils et marines, assoiffés de sang et de tuerie, qui avaient attendu, avec la plus grande impatience, la fin de Roger.

Avec les enfants, il s'arrêta devant l'échafaud.

Il voyait parfaitement Roger, dessus, les poings liés, son sourire de D. aux lèvres. Il l'entendait pousser les hommes à la mer.

- Tu vois, partenaire... Je suis encore vivant, fit l'image de Roger avec son immense sourire en regardant Rayleigh.

Rayleigh eut un sourire douloureux. Il joignit les mains et pria un instant.

Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, et se tourna vers les gamins quand il eut finit.

Respectueux, les trois enfants avaient joints les mains pour prier, eux aussi. Ace se retenait de pleurer, ça se voyait vu la façon dont ses épaules tremblaient.

Le vieux pirate posa un genou à terre, et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Ace enfouit son visage dans le cou de son parrain et pleura.

- Chuuuut... Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois comme ça, Ace... Fait comme lui, même si c'est dur. Prenez exemple sur lui, tout les trois... souffla Rayleigh. Peu importe ce que le futur vous réserve, gardez le sourire. D'accord ?

Ace se dégagea des bras de son parrain et essuya ses yeux.

Les trois gamins sourirent, comme leur avait dit Rayleigh.

- Maintenant, je vais acheter quelque chose, et ensuite, on file rendre visite à un vieux pirate, d'accord ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

Rayleigh se remit debout et entraîna les garçons avec lui.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose, les garçons ? Quand vous partirez accomplir vos rêves, revenez ici, et dîtes à Roger que vous êtes le futur qui déploie ses ailes, d'accord ? Il vous observe de l'autre monde, demanda Rayleigh.

- Mais je serais pas un pirate, fit Sabo. En quoi ça peut l'intéresser ?

- Tu participeras au changement actif de ce monde, Sabo. Donc, forcément que ça l'intéresse ! Et puis, tu es le frère de saké d'Ace, donc, son propre fils, en quelques sorte... Et puis, il était le Roi des océans, sa bénédiction te sera nécessaire le jour où tu partiras en quête de Dragon.

Rayleigh entra dans une boutique vendant des objets de navigation.

- Pas de bêtises, les garçons, demanda Rayleigh. Ace, tu n'éternues pas sur ce qui est facilement inflammable, et Luffy, on touche même pas avec les yeux. D'accord ? Sabo, surveille-les, pendant que je passe commande.

- Hai~ ! firent les trois enfants.

Rayleigh s'accouda au comptoir, et attendit l'arrivé du vendeur. Parlant à voix basse pour qu'aucun des enfants n'entende ce dont il était question, Rayleigh expliqua rapidement ce qu'il voulait, puis déposa un papier sur le comptoir.

Le vendeur le déplia et le lut en hochant la tête.

- Je graverais ça sur chacun des bracelets, assura t-il. Et je ferais parvenir ça à l'adresse marquée sur le papier.

- Merci infiniment, fit Rayleigh en inclinant la tête.

Il paya ensuite la commande et salua le vendeur.

- On y va les garçons, fit Rayleigh.

Gentiment, les trois gamins quittèrent la boutique... enfin, Ace sur l'épaule de Rayleigh à cause d'une crise de narcolepsie.

Une fois sur le navire, Rayleigh regarda Luffy avec un sourire.

- Allez, montre moi ce que tu as piqué à ce pauvre marchant, demanda Rayleigh en posant Ace sur le pont.

Le gamin eut un immense sourire et dégaina d'on ne sait où une carte maritime.

- C'est pour Ace ! Quand il aura le One Piece, il dit tout le temps qu'il fera un tour dans le South Blue, là où il est né ! Avec ça, il se perdra pas ! fit Luffy en laissant Rayleigh voir la carte.

Le pirate la déplia avec un sourire, mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur le crime. Booo, après tout, Luffy serait un pirate, alors un vol à son actif avant de prendre la mer... ça pourrait passer inaperçu aux yeux de Garp.

- Tu sauras garder le secret jusqu'au jour où ton aîné prendra la mer ? demanda Rayleigh en rendant la carte à Luffy.

Luffy hocha la tête et cacha la carte juste à temps, car Ace se réveillait.

* * *

Zeff venait de mettre son pied au cul d'un client qui avait insulté sa nourriture, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme et trois enfants.

- Bienvenu au Baratie. Une table pour quatre ? grogna Zeff.

Le regard des gamins fut immédiatement attiré par sa jambe de bois.

- Oui et non, fit l'homme en laissant tomber sa capuche dans son dos, après avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres clients qu'eux.

Sans compter celui qui avait reçu la colère de Zeff, payant son addition, avant de filer à toute jambe.

- Bonté ! Si c'est pas Silver Rayleigh que voilà ! s'exclama Zeff. Que viens-tu faire par ici, vieille branche ? T'es pas quelque part en train de voler deux trois personnes dans le Shin Sekai ?

Les deux anciens pirates échangèrent une poignée de main.

- Non, je suis ici depuis la mort de Roger. Je me consacre à la mission qu'il m'a confié avant de nous quitter... Celle de former la futur génération. Je te présente Sabo, un futur révolutionnaire, et Ace et Luffy, deux petits D. qui veulent devenir les nouveaux seigneurs des pirates, présenta Rayeligh en posant une main sur la tête des garçons.

Zeff se pencha vers les garçons qui le regardèrent sans sourciller.

- J'aime leur regard ! On dirait celui de ce k'ssou gakki** (3)** de Sanji ! T'as de quoi payer l'estomac de deux D . ? Je me souviens encore de comment ça c'est fini la seule fois où nos deux équipages ont partagés un repas... fit Zeff avec un sourire.

- Pas de soucis sur ce point, assura Rayleigh avec un rire.

- Vous étiez un pirate ? demanda Ace.

- Oui ! Aka Achi Zeff ! J'ai perdu ma jambe au cours d'un accident, et j'ai renoncé à mon rêve et à la piraterie... mais j'ai trouvé un gamin idiot qui a le même rêve que moi. J'espère juste pouvoir le faire partir le moment venu, pour la Grand Line !

- J'ai le soucis inverse ! Je fais de mon mieux pour empêcher Ace et Luffy de s'y rendre avant d'en avoir fini avec leur formation ! ricana Rayleigh.

Zeff attarda son regard sur Ace et eut un sourire entendu avec Rayleigh.

- Table pour quatre, donc ? fit Zeff.

- Il est encore tôt, et je voudrais que tu donnes une leçon que seul un cuistot qui a connu la Grand Line peut leur donner, annonça Rayleigh. Une leçon nécessaire pour un D.

- Je vois... Ça fera un bon entraînement pour Sanji.

- Le Haki est nécessaire, Zeff.

Zeff en fut surpris. Les garçons ne comprenaient pas tout ce qu'il se passait, vu que les deux hommes semblaient bien saisir les moindres sous-entendus de l'autre.

- Tout les trois ? s'exclama t-il.

- Non, juste Ace et Luffy. Ace est un logia... le mera mera no mi. Quant à Luffy, c'est un paramecia. Le gomu gomu no mi. Montrez lui, les garçons.

Luffy étira ses joues le plus possible, puis, les lâcha, les laissant revenir à leur place. Ace, quant à lui, se contenta de faire naître une flamme dans sa main un court instant.

- Ils ont une bonne maîtrise, constata Zeff. Eh bien, je me chargerais personnellement d'eux. Par ici.

Zeff tourna les talons et entraîna le quatuor avec lui dans les cuisines.

Ace et Luffy déglutirent, essayant de résister à la tentation de voler quoique ce soit de la succulente nourriture qui était en train d'être préparée.

- Messieurs. Ceci est un exercice. Nous avons deux gamins ici qui n'hésiteront pas à piquer ce que vous préparez... Surveillez moi les plats de près, annonça Zeff en montrant Ace et Luffy.

Immédiatement, les cuistots resserrèrent les rangs.

- Où est le k'ssou gakki ? demanda Zeff à ses employés.

- Dehors, en train de fumer, répondit un cuistot.

- Trouvez-moi deux chaises, et allez me chercher Sanji.

Deux chaises furent mises contre un mur, et les frères D. s'y installèrent, toujours louchant sur la nourriture qui leur tendait les bras.

- Bien, je vous explique la situation. Il peut arriver n'importe quoi sur la Grand Line, et la mission essentielle d'un capitaine est de veiller au bien être de son équipage. Aussi, si vous êtes à cours de provisions, vous devrez apprendre à être raisonnables, et céder votre part pour la survie de vos hommes. Je suis clair ? expliqua Rayleigh.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

- On vous a mit face à la tentation, pour vous apprendre ça, annonça Zeff en caressant ses moustaches. Le but du jeu est simple. Vous ne touchez à rien. Je maîtrise parfaitement le Haki, donc si je vous prend la main dans le sac à piquer de la nourriture, vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi on me surnommait Aka Achi Zeff.

- C'est cruel... commenta Sabo, mettant des mots sur le message derrière les yeux de chiots des frères D.

C'est là qu'un gamin blond, à peine plus vieux qu'Ace et Sabo, entra dans la cuisine. Vu sa tenue, on pouvait supposer qu'il était lui aussi un cuistot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux, k'ssou jiji **(4)** ? Et pourquoi y'a autant d'monde dans la cuisine ? demanda t-il.

- Silver, je te présente Sanji. Gakki, voici Silver Rayleigh, tu dois connaître son nom, présenta Zeff.

- Vaguement... mais j'sais plus d'où... marmonna Sanji. Et ils veulent quoi ? Les clients restent dans la salle, en général.

- J'ai un marché à te proposer, jeune homme. Tu es l'élève de Zeff, non ? fit Rayleigh.

Pour toute réponse, Sanji lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre que Rayleigh encaissa sans broncher.

- Il a déjà un bon niveau, tu fais du beau travail, Zeff, complimenta Rayleigh.

Sanji en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise. Pas mal d'adultes ne pouvaient pas encaisser comme si de rien était un de ses coup de pieds. Et là, ce vieillard avait pris le sien dans le ventre, sans broncher.

Les trois autres ne purent que rire.

- J'l'ai vu en premier, Ace ! fit Luffy.

- J'te le laisse, j'voudrais pas d'un cuistot avec des coups de pieds aussi redoutables ! répondit Ace avec un sourire.

- Oh, il semblerait que tu ai impressionné deux futurs redoutables capitaines pirates, gakki, constata Zeff avec un sourire en coin. Et c'est pas avec tes coups de pieds de femmelette que tu mettras une légende, comme Silver, à terre.

Sanji fronça les sourcils et regarda Silver.

- Tu veux entendre mon marché ? demanda Rayleigh.

- Dîtes toujours... marmonna Sanji.

- Surveille bien ces deux là. Si tu les vois essayant de piquer quoique ce soit, frappe les de toute tes forces. Si, quand l'exercice sera finit, tu as réussi à leur faire vraiment mal, je suis sûr que des couteaux de cuisines de qualité supérieure te feront plaisir.

- Marché conclu, si je dois juste botter leur cul.

- Ace, Luffy, n'oubliez pas vos leçons sur le Haki.

- Haiiii~ ! firent les garçons.

- Je vais prendre ma pause, gakki. Y'a pas grand monde, donc ma présence n'est pas nécessaire en cuisine. Je vais discuter avec Silver et le futur révolutionnaire dans la salle, annonça Zeff à Sanji.

- Pas besoin de toi, k'ssou jiji, grogna Sanji pour toute réponse.

- Je viendrais vous voir à la fin de l'exercice, les garçons, sourit Rayleigh.

- Ja na, Ji-chan ! Ja na, Sabo ! saluèrent joyeusement les deux gamins.

Et les adultes s'en allèrent avec Sabo.

- Alors comme ça, c'est Sanji, ton nom ? fit Ace.

Mission numéro 1 : distraire la menace principale pendant que Luffy commettait le crime.

- Yep. J'suis de North Blue, fit Sanji Et vous, c'est quoi vos noms ?

- Portgas D. Ace. J'suis né dans le South Blue, mais tout juste venu au monde, Ji-chan m'a pris avec lui pour que je grandisse ici. Mon frère, c'est Monkey D. Luffy.

- Vous êtes frères mais vous avez pas le même nom de famille ?

- Longue histoire.

Sanji leva une jambe et l'abattit vers la main qui rampait en direction d'une assiette. La main se rétracta immédiatement.

- Akuma no mi, ka ? J'en ai entendu parler... fit Sanji. Et je vous vois venir, tout les deux...

- Oooh... eh bien, voyons qui gagnera, ricana Ace. Le cuistot, ou les deux futurs pirates !?

- Z'êtes fiers de vouloir être des pirates ? fit Sanji en coupant de nouveau la route à la main de Luffy.

- On court après le One Piece ! Ji-chan nous raconte depuis qu'on est tout bébé des histoires sur la Grand Line et le Shin Sekai... Skypiea, l'île Gyojin, Shabaody, All Blue, Raftell... rit Luffy.

- All Blue ? répéta Sanji, subitement intéressé par Luffy.

Il ne revint à la réalité que quand un cuistot coupa les doigts d'Ace sans le vouloir, pendant qu'il taillait quelques légumes en dés. Ace eut une moue alors que ses doigts se reformer sur le plateau, accompagné d'étincelles.

Sanji le renvoya sur sa chaise avec un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac. Ace l'encaissa en souriant.

- T'as de bon coups de pieds... commenta Ace.

- Je mets des gars plus vieux que moi K.O. Et toi, tu souris en t'en prenant un dans le ventre... t'es pas commun.

- Je suis un D. ! D'après Ji-chan, c'est un fait établi que le D. n'est pas commun !

- Et que vous êtes des goinfres aussi, marmonna Zeff en donnant un coup de pied sur le crâne de Luffy qui avait essayé de piquer à nouveau de la nourriture.

- Itaï ! fit Luffy en se massant le crâne, laissant son chapeau tombé dans son dos.

- Ehhh... j'ai pas perdu la main avec le Haki, ça fait plaisir...

Il voulu donner un coup à Ace, mais celui esquiva.

- Silver vous a formé comme il se doit, pour rencontrer les dangers sur la route de vos rêves... Continuez comme ça, et vous surpasserez son capitaine, fit Zeff.

- C'est notre projet ! firent les deux frères avec un sourire démentiel.

- C'était un pirate, ce Silver... ? s'étonna Sanji.

- Le Mei-Ô Rayleigh, k'ssou gakki ! Le bras droit du seigneur des pirates !

Sanji en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise. Sérieux ? Ce vieillard était le bras droit de Gol D. Roger !

* * *

Les garçons furent ravis de pouvoir enfin céder à la tentation sans prendre le risque d'être frappés. La nourriture du restaurant était excellente, et Rayleigh les laissait manger autant qu'ils voulaient, pour une fois. Pas besoin d'être 'raisonnables', comme il disait.

Il était occupé à raconter à Sanji ce qu'il avait vu sur la Grand Line, et ce qu'il pourrait en tirer. Ce gamin avait du potentiel, il le sentait. Il irait loin, si Zeff le laissait partir.

- Na ! Tu voudrais pas devenir un pirate ?! demanda Luffy à Sanji.

- Non, répondit Sanji.

Luffy eut une moue, et ses deux frères échangèrent un sourire complice, alors que Rayleigh eut un petit rire.

- Les D. ne connaissent pas le non. Plus tu refuseras, plus il insistera ! avertit Rayleigh. De toute façon, je le laisse par prendre la mer avant qu'il n'est au moins dix-huit ans. Alors, tu as le temps pour te faire à cette idée qu'un beau jour, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu navigueras avec lui.

- Lu' est têtu ! sourit Ace.

Il défendit sans y penser son assiette de la fourchette de son petit-frère et lui piqua un morceau de viande au passage. En réponse, il eut droit à une plainte de Luffy.

- On peu pas forcer quelqu'un comme ça à devenir pirate, commenta Sanji.

- Je suis la preuve vivante que c'est possible, annonça Rayleigh en buvant son café.

- La note sera salée, Silver. N'espère pas partir sans payer, ricana Zeff en voyant ce qu'ingurgitaient les frères D. Néanmoins, je t'offre le café.

- J'ai de quoi payer, ne t'en fait pas. J'aime bien la vie paisible que je mène depuis que je me suis rangé, donc fuir d'un restaurant sans payer n'est pas le genre d'idée que je peux me permettre d'avoir... bien que ravager les océans avec Roger me manque plus que je ne voudrais bien l'avouer, et que j'ai du mal à me retenir de délester un ou deux passants de leur bourse. Mais j'ai fait un choix que je ne regrette pas.

Son sourire quand il regarda les trois garçons, se disputant leur nourriture, valait tout les commentaires du monde.

- Je te comprend, sur ce coup là, fit Zeff avec un sourire en regardant Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a k'ssou jiji ? grogna ce dernier en regardant Zeff.

* * *

Cela aurait dût être journée calme, comme d'habitude, dans le petit village.

Rayleigh aurait dût gronder les garçons après quelques mauvaises blagues, les entraîner, et les regarder grandir...

Mais Sengoku décida qu'il devait en être autrement.

- Suis moi sans faire d'histoire, Mei-Ô, demanda Sengoku, juste devant l'ancien pirate alors qu'il allait aider les garçons à s'exercer au Haki. Il est temps que tu rejoignes Impel Down.

Rayleigh soupira.

L'heure était venue. Il allait le regretter, mais il voulait les voir arriver jusqu'au sommet.

- Je demande à ce que tu les laisses tranquilles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leur majorité, demanda Rayleigh en montrant les trois garçons derrière lui.

- Je suis pas là pour ces gamins, mais pour toi. Ils ne me seront pas utiles avant qu'ils aient dix-huit ans, de toutes façon, fit Sengoku.

- Je peux leur dire au revoir en privé ? C'est la dernière chose que je te demande. Considère ça comme une petite faveur à ton ancien ennemi.

Sengoku réfléchit un instant, puis avisant les trois gamins accrochés à Rayleigh, comme des moules à leur rocher, il ne put que soupirer. Sengoku ne voulait pas d'incident. Aussi, il accorda un moment à Rayleigh avec les gamins.

Rayleigh s'éloigna.

Il bénit le fait que Sengoku soit venu sans Garp. Le vieux D. aurait été plus compliqué à semer dans la jungle de l'île, puisqu'il devait la connaître aussi bien que Rayleigh avait apprit à la connaître... si ce n'est plus. Il s'accroupit devant les garçons, tournant le dos à Sengoku.

- J'aurais voulut qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble, mais faut croire que Sengoku ne veut pas que cela arrive. Alors, écoutez moi bien... je vais partir. Je ne vous dis pas où, afin qu'on ne vous embête pas pour savoir où je pourrais me cacher. Vous saurez où me trouver quand vous prendrez la mer. Que ce soit pour être pirate ou révolutionnaire, vous devrez passer par la Grand Line. Crocus, au Phare, vous donnera quelque chose de ma part. Un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. Il vous dira aussi où vous pourrez me retrouver. Je vous demande juste qu'une chose... ne prenez pas la mer avant d'avoir dix-sept ans, et soyez toujours libres dans ce que vous faîtes. Peux importent vos choix futurs, même si vous devez abandonner vos rêves, je resterais toujours fier de vous, si vous prenez cette décision sans le moindre regret. Vous serez toujours mes garçons, et je vous laisse, avec regret, entre les mains des gens du village. Promettez moi d'être libres et sans regrets. De sourire jusqu'au bout, et de ne jamais baisser les bras.

- Tu vas les laisser t'emmener à Impel Down, Ji-chan ? demanda Ace, inquiet.

- Non, Ace. Le Mei-Ô se battra jusqu'au bout. Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, c'est à toi de veiller sur tes frères. Tu es l'aîné, c'est à toi de montrer l'exemple. J'espère qu'on se reverra. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, tout ira bien.

Il les serra tout les trois dans ses bras, ne pouvant empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Ils allaient lui manquer.

- Je vous aime, mes garçons. Continuez de vous entraîner pour devenir chaque jour plus forts. Pour vous rapprochez chaque jour un peut plus de vos rêves. D'acc ? murmura Rayleigh. Oh, et Ace... Luffy... n'utilisez le petit pouvoir qui va avec le D. qu'après mûre réflexion, d'accord ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

- Alors, il est temps que le Mei-ô tire sa révérence. Remerciez tout le monde pour ses années merveilleuses que j'ai passées ici... et quand je dis tout le monde, votre jiji est inclus, fit Rayleigh en se relevant, un sourire un peu triste au coin des lèvres.

- Ja na, Ji-chan, saluèrent les trois gamins.

Et ils s'écartèrent, laissant un passage pour Rayleigh qui se mit à courir immédiatement, droit sur la jungle. Sengoku jura et se mit à sa poursuite.

Sabo serra Luffy contre lui, essayant de le consoler.

Il connaissait Rayleigh depuis moins longtemps que les frères D., mais faire sa connaissance avait changé sa vie, un véritable miracle.

- Venez, fit Ace.

Il serra les poings pour essayer de masquer le fait qu'il était touché par ce départ soudain. Il fit de son mieux pour rester fort, donnant l'exemple à Luffy. Rayleigh avait raison. Ace était l'aîné. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que eux trois, ça serait à Ace de prendre sur lui leur quotidien, même si le village les aidait.

Ils allèrent vers le bar de Makino, comble. Tout le village était là, discutant du pourquoi de la venue de Sengoku.

Ace monta sur une table et se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

- J'ai un message de Ji-chan, dit-il. Il vous remercie tous pour les merveilleuses années qu'il a passé ici. Sengoku ne veut plus qu'il reste ici, alors, il part. En tant que l'aîné de ma fratrie, je tiens à vous remercier pour prendre sur vous la menace que la présence de Luffy, combinée à la mienne, fait peser sur l'île. Merci de nous avoir permit de vivre toutes ces années paisiblement... de nous avoir accepté, alors que vous auriez put gagner énormément en nous livrant à la Marine.

Ace s'inclina en se mordant une lèvre pour ne pas trembler d'émotion.

- Silver et Makino ont fait du bon travail en t'apprenant la politesse, commenta un villageois avec un sourire.

- Accueillir Silver-san parmi nous fut un plaisir, et nous n'aurions pas pût vendre un vieil homme et deux enfants aux autorités la conscience tranquille, alors qu'ils ne font rien de mal, fit Makino avec un grand sourire.

- Je dois avouer qu'il était bien intégré au village, et n'avait causé aucun soucis, fit Woop. Il va même me manquer un peu, mais c'est la vie. Vous par contre, je vous interdis de faire quoique ce soit qui causera des ennuis au village !

- On a pas l'intention d'abandonner nos rêves, lui dit Sabo avec un immense sourire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Woop.

- Soyez fort, les garçons, vous n'êtes pas seuls, leur dit une femme.

Les trois jeunes hochèrent la tête.

* * *

**Note de traduction :**

**1 Daijobu : Tout va bien.**

**2 Nani ? : Quoi ?**

**3 K(u)ssou gakki : Foutu gamin (enfin un truc dans le genre, mais vous savez tous comment Zeff aime appeler Sanji ^^)**

**4 K(u)ssou jiji : Foutu vieillard (vous savez très bien aussi comment Sanji appelle Zeff ^^).**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire quelque chose qui fait autant plaisir aux lecteurs, alors, je vous laisse dans l'espoir d'avoir écrit un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaise !**


	7. Que penses-tu du futur ?

**Je vais me faire jeter des pierres à la figure pour ce chapitre, je le sens venir gros comme une montagne.**

**L'idée, je voulais d'abord l'appliqué à tout les logia, mais finalement, j'ai préféré la réduire aux D... désolée si ça en gène certain ^^', mais vous pouvez pas dire que je vous ais pas prévenu ! J'ai décidé de me lâcher ! Qui sait, je pourrais même me lancer dans le lemon, si ça continu !**

**Si vous avez un peu de mal à suivre, je m'en excuse, et je ferais au mieux pour arranger ça et clarifié les choses.**

**Néanmoins je vous remercie encore pour tout vos commentaires et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

***s'échappe en courant pour ne pas se faire écorcher vive par un Ace trèèèèèès en colère***

* * *

Luffy et Sabo attendaient avec impatience le retour d'Ace de son incursion à Goa.

C'était le jour-j, pour l'aîné des trois frères.

Ace avait fêté ses dix-sept ans le matin même, avec tout le village. La fête avait été grandiose, et tout le monde n'avait put s'empêcher de rire, quand le garçon de la fête c'était endormit, la tête dans son assiette... pour se réveiller avec plein de crème sur le visage, avec une pointe de chantilly et de chocolat. Ensuite, avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné en travaillant plus ou moins légalement, à droite et à gauche, Ace s'était acheté un navire de taille raisonnable, afin de prendre la mer, et l'avait équipé pour le voyage.

Et là, juste avant de partir de l'île, il était partit se faire tatouer quelque chose (quoi, il n'avait rien dit, leur laissant la surprise), avec ce qui restait de l'argent.

Makino leva les yeux du journal quand Ace entra dans le bar.

Sous son chapeau de cow boy d'un orange plus que provocateur, l'adolescent arborait un immense sourire. Ses bras, normalement nu, au vu du fait que sa chemise jaune soit à manche courte, étaient bandées, montrant ainsi où il était tatoué.

- Alors ?! Montre ! Montre ! Montre ! s'exclama Luffy en s'agitant sur sa chaise tout excité.

Ace eut un sourire encore plus grand, et sous le regard curieux des clients, ainsi que celui de ses frères, il retira ses bandages. Sur son biceps gauche s'étalait son prénom, bien qu'entre le A et le C, le S barré, qu'utilisait Sabo pour signature, avait été ajouté. Sur son coude droit, on voyait la lettre L dans le même style de calligraphie, ornait d'un chapeau de paille.

La signification était claire comme le jour.

- Comme ça, vous serez jamais loin de moi ! se contenta de dire Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Je ferais pareille ! fit Luffy.

- On sera trois, rit Sabo.

Ace eut un petit rire, et arrangea son sac à dos sur son épaule.

- Il est temps pour moi de mettre les voiles, dit-il. Si je reste trop longtemps, le jiji va débarquer et m'en empêcher. Si on se revoit dans quelques temps, Sab', je te confierai une copie de mon journal de bord, comme ça, tu pourras écrire les histoires que tu rêves de faire.

Ses frères se levèrent et l'accompagnèrent au port.

Bientôt, ce fut tout le village qui se réuni pour lui dire au revoir.

- Tu veux pas rester, Ace ? demanda un homme.

- Ooooh non, sinon, je vais finir par devenir dingue, avec ce train de vie trop calme à mon goût, et vous allez le devenir avec moi. Comme disait Ji-chan, on peu pas résister à l'appel du drapeau noir, et le D. appartient à la Grand Line, ricana Ace.

- Tu vas nous apporter une mauvaise réputation, gamin, gronda Woop.

- Je suis Gol D. Ace, le Kaizoku no Oji... votre réputation est déjà faîte, et je vous en sauve en utilisant le nom de ma mère.

- Ace-kun marque un point ! pouffa Makino.

- Sab' ! Je te confie Lu', jusqu'à ce que tu ailles rejoindre son foutu géniteur. S'il s'avise de s'approcher de Lu', fait lui bien comprendre que je le transformerai en barbec' ! lança Ace.

Sabo eut un sourire féroce.

- T'en fais pas ! assura t-il.

- Ace ! appela Luffy, très sérieux.

Ola, qu'est-ce que son petit-frère allait lui sortir comme connerie, le jour où Ace prenait enfin la mer ?!

- C'est pas parce que tu t'en vas trois ans avant moi, que tu as plus de chance de mettre la main sur la One Piece ! Je serais le Kaizoku-Ou ! Tu devras te contenter du titre de Kaizoku no Oji ! lança Luffy avec un immense sourire.

Ace eut un petit rire et hocha la tête.

- Nous verrons ça, Lu' ! Je t'attendrais dans le Shin Sekai pour te botter le cul ! Sur ce... au revoir tout le monde, et merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et mes frères !

- Tu vas nous manquer, Ace ! firent les villageois.

« Vous aussi » songea Ace.

Il poussa son petit bateau vers le large, et s'aida de ses rames pour s'éloigner.

La séparation était douloureuse. Il aimait ce village, aussi tranquille soit-il... il aimait ces soirées au Grey Terminal, à discuter avec les anciens pirates... il aimait pardessus tout ces moments précieux et magiques de bonheur, qu'il collectionnait de sa vie avec ses frères.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il serait devenu sans tout ça... mais cette pensée le déprimait tellement qu'il la chassait, à chaque fois, rapidement de ses pensées.

- Ji-chan... Otousan... Je prend le large vers mes rêves et le monde auquel j'appartiens... murmura Ace en regardant le ciel.

* * *

Être un D. pouvait avoir du bon.

Surtout quand on voulait jouer deux rôles, deux vies, et ne pas se faire prendre.

Après tout, qui aurait cru que les D., dans toutes les folies qu'ils réservaient, soient capable de changé de sexe sans le moindre soucis ?!

Apprendre ça, et surtout, pouvoir le faire à volonté, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, et sa fierté en avait plus d'une fois prit un sacré coup (comme la fois où Sabo lui avait demandé, pour ses seize ans, s'il voulait pas quelques corsets et porte-jarretelles comme cadeau d'anniversaire, ou qui s'était cru drôle en lui offrant à lui et Luffy des serviettes hygiéniques).

Mais pour ce qu'avait prévu de faire Ace, ça l'arrangeait _extrêmement_.

Garp comprendrait très certainement ce qu'il en était vraiment, et Sengoku passerait par lui, afin de saisir ce qu'il se passait, s'il n'était pas au courant pour la petite particularité... mais pour le reste du monde... ça serait un _délice_ de les voir inquiet et paniquet, en proie à la passion, sans avoir à s'en faire pour sa couverture.

La première escale d'Ace fut le début du déchaînement...

* * *

Le bar était tranquille.

Pas beaucoup de clients. Quelques jeunes, mais surtout, pas mal d'adultes.

Ce qui sortait du lot, c'était cette jeune fille, une adolescente vêtue d'un long manteau noir, avec un chapeau de cow boy de même couleur. Elle était inconnue en ville.

Et elle sema la zizanie avec une simple question :

- Na... qu'est-ce qu'il en serait si Gol D. Roger avait un enfant ?

Elle avait dit ça en sirotant un verre de bière... était-elle au moins majeur pour boire de l'alcool ?

Bientôt, les commentaires fusèrent, profèrent des insanités au sujet d'un enfant potentiel, et du traitement qu'il mériterait. Comme il y avait un marine dans le groupe, le niveau d'horreur monta vite.

La mystérieuse cliente ne broncha pas. Ses poings se serrèrent légèrement, montrant qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme.

Ce qui fut surprenant, ce fut qu'un des jeunes se leva de sa table et frappa son poing sur la table en criant :

- ASSEZ !

Pour le coup, la cliente se tourna vers la salle, le visage toujours caché sous son chapeau, juste pour le regarder.

Tout les regards étaient sur le jeune qui avait crié.

- Pourquoi un enfant devrait payer pour son père !? Il n'y ait pour rien de ce qu'a fait Gold Roger dans sa vie ! Et sérieusement, j'admirerais bien ce gosse ! Le courage de vivre envers et contre tout les idiots dans vot' genre qui lui cracherait à la figure à cause de quelque chose contre lequel il ne peut rien !

La mystérieuse cliente se leva, souriante. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et se tourna vers la salle.

- Les gens ne sont pas si bête que ça, finalement... constata t-elle avec un sourire. Je suis Gol D. Ann, la fille de Gol D. Roger... et je vous emmerde, vous qui me crachez au visage ! Duuuh !

Elle leur tira la langue, jetant la salle dans la stupeur.

Et avec un rire, la cliente s'en alla.

Ace venait juste de trouver sa méthode de recrutement !

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après être redevenu un jeune homme dans toute sa virilité, il rencontra le gars qui avait prit sa défense dans le bar, pendant qu'il était une femme.

Et il lui piqua sa bourse.

- Oi ! Rends moi ça ! fit sa victime.

Ace eut un rire et entraîna sa cible dans les ruelles, jusqu'à être loin du publique. Là, seul avec le jeune, il cessa sa course et lui rendit sa bourse.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as rend ? s'étonna le gars en recevant sa bourse entre ses mains.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu sais te battre, et je sais que t'as des couilles... est-ce que la vie dingue de pirate t'intéresse ?! proposa Ace avec un sourire immense.

- Hein ?

- Je suis Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Je cherche à former un équipage, pour partir vers la Grand Line, afin de devenir l'homme le plus puissant des océans. Ça te dit de m'accompagner ?

* * *

Et ce genre de scénario se répéta sur bon nombre d'île, plus ou moins dans les mêmes lignes, faisant que bientôt, Ace se retrouva avec deux primes sur le crâne, avant même d'avoir atteint Loguetown : Portgas D. Ace, quarante-cinq millions de berries et Gol D. Ann trois cent millions de berries.

Et Ace était certain, que quelque part, dans la Grand Line, Rayleigh et Shanks devaient se marrer à se rouler par terre, et que Garp (voir Sengoku) devait s'étouffer dans son café infect de marine.

* * *

_Quelque part dans le Shin Sekai_

* * *

Un jour paisible sur le _Moby Dick_.

Thatch, dans sa cuisine, ne faisait pas de blague (pour l'instant).

On pouvait donc s'attendre à un instant de répit dans cette mer infernale... mais rien n'est jamais certain dans la Grand Line.

Aussi, tout le monde fut que à moitié surpris quand on entendit Marco, pourtant réputer pour son contrôle, jurer avec profusion et traverser comme une fusée le pont, jusqu'au capitaine.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Marco ? demanda Shirohige.

Marco reprit un instant son souffle, puis se redressa.

- On a deux D. en plus, dans les océans, yoi...

Shirohige, manqua de s'étouffer dans son saké, ce qui inquiéta les infirmières.

L'enfer allait s'abattre sur tout le monde ! Le monde allait devenir dingue ! Teach était plus que raisonnable, pour un D., donc, Newgate ne devait s'inquiéter que de Garp... mais là, deux D. qui surgissaient, comme ça...

- C'est pas tout, Oyaji, yoi, fit Marco.

Et il brandit un avis de recherche dans une main, et la une du journal dans l'autre.

'La descendance démoniaque de Gol D. Roger : vérité ou farce de mauvais goût ?' disait la une, montrant la photo d'une jeune fille avec de long cheveux noir, son visage pratiquement caché sous son chapeau, ne laissant percevoir qu'un sourire qui ne pouvait que crier son sang de D. haut et fort.

- C'est une blague ? demanda Newgate, qu'on ne surprenait que rarement.

- Pas la moindre idée, Oyaji, avoua Marco. Mais Sengoku prend la menace au sérieux, puisqu'il lui a mit trois cent millions de berries sur le crâne dès le départ, yoi.

- Gurarararara ! Marco ! Demande à Thatch de nous préparer un festin !

- Que fêtons-nous ?

- Le fait que Roger ne soit pas si idiot qu'il n'y paraît, puisqu'il a réussi à avoir un enfant ! Cette gamine, c'est son portrait craché ! Gurararara !

* * *

- Pourquoi vous souriez, senshô **(1)** ? demanda un des Spades Kaizoku, en percevant un sourire de coin sur les lèvres d'Ace, pendant qu'il lisait le journal.

- Pas grand chose... répondit Ace. Je souris, en regardant la stupidité humaine s'étalait sur papier.

Il avisa, au loin, le port de Loguetown. Ils y seraient bientôt.

- Préparons-nous à débarquer, dit-il en se levant du tonneau sur lequel il était assit.

Et ses hommes s'agitèrent sous l'ordre implicite.

Ace avait gagné leur respect dans pas mal de combats, qui, une fois réunis, lui avait donné sa prime de quarante-cinq millions de berries.

La plus haute de tout East Blue ! Y'avait de quoi être fière !

Ils jetèrent l'ancre au port, et Ace donna pour mission à son second de prendre quelques hommes afin de faire des provisions. Et gare à celui qui essayait de prendre sa part dans l'argent assigné à cette tâche ! Ace ne laisserait pas passer ça. Tous le savaient redoutable, et aucun ne voulait découvrir ce que c'était que de le mettre en colère !

Ace fit son chemin vers le site d'exécution, pendant ce temps.

Il faisait froid, donc y'avait pas grand monde dehors. Personne pour le faire chier. Il serait tranquille pendant cet instant, face à l'endroit où son père était mort.

Le jeune homme arriva devant l'échafaud, inchangé depuis le jour où il était venu là pour la première fois avec Rayleigh.

Son ji-chan lui avait tellement parler de son père, qu'Ace le voyait parfaitement clair, sur l'échafaud, le regardant.

- Otousan **(2**)... qu'est-ce que tu penses du futur auquel tu as cédé ta place ? J'espère que tu en es satisfait. J'ai pas encore beaucoup d'envergure, mais crois-moi, j'irais aussi loin que je le pourrais, tant que j'aurais la force de me frayer un chemin vers le sommet. Je déploie mes ailes... est-ce que tu m'accordes ta bénédiction ?

Roger eut un rire et avec un sourire, regarda Ace avec un air empli fierté.

- Poursuit tes rêves et reste libre, Ace ! Je suis fière de toi, mon fils ! Je te donne ma bénédiction ! Fais-toi un nom dans la Grand Line !

Ace ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et baissa la tête.

- Arigatou... souffla t-il.

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son navire, son Haki lui laissant présager la présence de quelques marines dans les environs, dont un, notamment, qu'il croisa.

L'homme fumait deux cigares à la fois.

Un air féroce avec ses cheveux blancs et sa veste de fourrure qui criait sa foi en la Justice, d'après ce qu'il y avait marqué dans son dos.

Et le logia d'Ace eut une étrange réaction en lui, laissant présagé que ce marine devait avoir un Akuma no Mi complémentaire, ou très proche du sien.

- Fais pas un peu froid pour sortir juste en chemisette ? demanda t-il.

- Shihihih ! Le froid ne m'atteint pas ! Na, c'est quoi vot' grade ? rit Ace.

- Taisa **(3**), pourquoi, gakki ?

Ace réfléchi un instant, hésitant un instant, puis dit avec un sourire féroce :

- Si vous avez un jour Monkey D. Garp en ligne, dite lui bonjour pour moi !

- Et t'es qui ?

- Portgas D. Ace ! Ja na, Taisa !

Et Ace s'en alla en sifflotant.

Ce ne fut que deux heures après qu'il soit repartit avec son équipage, que Smoker reçu l'avis de recherche du jeune homme et ne put s'empêcher de jurer devant la proie qu'il avait laissé filer.

* * *

Rayleigh l'avait prévenu de la visite.

Et il savait ce qu'il en était pour l'hermaphrodisme du D., pour avoir été le médecin de bord de Roger.

Aussi, Crocus n'avait pas été trop surpris de voir une fille portait le nom de son défunt capitaine, dans les journaux, alors que Rayleigh lui avait dit que c'était un garçon, le descendant de Roger.

Ce qui surpris Crocus, néanmoins, ce fut que quand l'adolescent en question débarqua à Reverse Moutain, le médecin ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ressemble autant à Roger ! Les tâches de rousseurs en moins, et il aurait put revoir son capitaine dans sa jeunesse.

Ace s'était tenu un instant avec ses hommes, sur la terre ferme, à regarder d'un air attristé l'immense baleine se faire du mal, encore et encore, en se cognant contre la Red Line. Le jeune capitaine fini par se retourner vers Crocus qui en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise en voyant son visage.

- Euuuh... konnichiwa, salua Ace en se grattant la nuque assez embarrassé.

- Bonté... Silver m'avait prévenu pour la ressemblance, mais là... fit Crocus. Portgas D. Ace, je suppose ?

- Moi-même. Crocus-san, ancien médecin de bord de Gol D. Roger, je présume ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour des hommes d'Ace d'être surpris. Deux choses : C'était vraiment un des anciens membre de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger ? Comment diable Ace savait-il ça ?

Oh, et troisième chose : à qui donc Ace ressemblait-il pour tiré une tête pareil à cet homme ?

- En effet. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, jeune homme, fit Crocus.

Et ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

- Un instant, on m'a demandé de te transmettre quelque chose, quand tu passerais par ici. Je vais le chercher, fit Crocus.

Ace hocha la tête et alla se percher sur la rambarde de son nouveau navire, plus grand que le bateau de pêche avec lequel il avait prit le large.

- Comment vous savez que c'était un homme du Kaizoku-Ou ? demanda le second d'Ace.

- La réponse est toute simple, mais j'attends de revoir une certaine personne qui a contribué à faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, avant de répondre ! fit joyeusement Ace.

- Vous faîtes beaucoup de mystère, senshô...

- Shihihihi !

Et Crocus revint du phare avec un petit paquet en main.

Le cadeau d'anniversaire en retard dont lui avait parlé Rayleigh, avant de s'enfuir.

Ace le déballa et se retrouva avec un log pose entre les mains. Sur le bois du bracelet, il y vit un message gravé.

'N'oublie pas d'être libre et heureux. Ton parrain qui t'aime. S.R.'

Silver Rayleigh.

Ace eut un sourire et mit le log à son poignet, touché par le cadeau.

- Vous savez où est le S.R. qui m'a laissé ça ? demanda Ace.

- Shabaody. Ça m'étonnera toujours qu'il est eut le courage d'élever un D. ! commenta Crocus.

- _Deux_ D. ! Dans trois ans, le second mettra les voiles !

- Bonté, le Grand Line va devenir une véritable maison de fou... Sinon, à Shabaody, saluez Silver pour moi.

- J'y songerais.

* * *

**Ace : Eh bien, Zia étant indisponible, puisque je viens de faire d'elle un barbec', je vous remercierais de laisser quelques commentaires pour me soutenir face à cette dégénérée !**

**Note de traduction :**

**Senshô : Capitaine**

**Otousan : Père**

**Taisa : Colonel**


	8. Le Phénix contre Hiken

**Salut à tous !**

**Comme je m'y attendais, ce que j'ai fait des D. en a perturbé plus d'un... malheureusement pour vous, j'ai un esprit qui se révèle chaque jours un peu plus tordu, donc, j'en ai pas encore fini avec Ace et tout ce qu'il subira (mouhahahaha)... néanmoins, je suis surprise de pas mettre reçu de pierre à la figure, je dois dire !**

**J'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres de l'histoire, donc, pendant un petit moment, la publication sera quotidienne, mais si y'a quelque chose que vous aimeriez bien découvrir, dîtes le moi, et je verrais, dans la mesure du possible, si je peux répondre à votre demande (j'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs ^^)**

**Mel72000 : J'imaginais pas que la technique de recrutement serait marrante, c'était pas le but, mais si ça produit cet effet là, tant mieux :D. Désolée si ça gène ce que j'ai fait d'Ace. Si ça peu rassuré, j'ai prévu de donné une explication avec une base médicale, pour ça, dans les chapitre à venir !**

**Lilim : Viiii protège moi du méchant Ace *-* ! Il ose pas le dire qu'il les a justement ses règles *rire machiavélique*. Pour ce qui est de l'hermaphrodisme du D., c'est vrai que quand on songe à Teach ou Garp, là, on est _pas _mal choqué. Et pour être franche, à l'origine, je voulais que ça soit quelque chose dû aux logia... mais en songeant aux amiraux, j'ai vite déchanté... ça aurait peut-être était mieux, mais la Marine aurait vite fait le rapprochement entre Ace et Ann, quoi ! En tout cas, voici la suite ^^**

**Alanachantelune : Sabo ne fera que quelques apparitions dans l'histoire, donc, non, on va pas le revoir avant un moment. Pour ce qui est de Shirohige... c'est presque ça mais pas tout à fait ! J'en dis pas plus !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Senshôôôôô... fit le second d'Ace en le secouant.

Ace resta étaler sur le pont de son navire, en étoile de mer, à dormir comme un bienheureux, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

- Mataku... on fait comment pour le réveiller ? grogna un autre pirate. C'est pas pratique quand il fait une crise de narcolepsie, dans ces moments là.

- Laissez passer ! fit le médecin de bord en les rejoignant avec un sceau d'eau de mer.

Et il le renversa sur Ace, qui se réveilla en sursaut de sa crise.

Il battit un instant des paupières, pas encore très bien réveiller, dégoulinant d'eau de partout. Il leva la tête et regarda ses hommes, interrogateur.

- La Marine. Nous nous préparons au combat, mais le Chûjo qui veut nous attaquer, tient à vous parler, senshô, expliqua le second. Il nous a interpellé par mégaphone.

Ace se leva et arrangea son chapeau, assez surpris. Allons bon, pourquoi la Marine voulait lui parlé ? Pour lui reprocher d'avoir refuser de rejoindre le Shishibukai ? Le second d'Ace pointa son bras vers l'est, et Ace alla se rapprocher du bord. La vu du navire de la Marine draina toutes couleurs de son visage.

Oh oh...

Mauvaise nouvelle. _Très _mauvaise nouvelle.

- On ne combat pas... on se casse, et vite, souffla t-il avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Pourquoi, Ace-senshô ? demanda un de ses hommes. On affronte toujours la Marine, pourtant !

« Ici jii-chan ! Ici jii-chan ! Ace je sais que t'es là, réponds moi ! » hurla Garp depuis son navire, via un mégaphone.

- Parce qu'en face, c'est Genkotsu no Garp, mon cher jiji ! siffla Ace en essayant de rester maître de lui et de ne pas trembler.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes et leur cria :

- Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez !? Qu'il vous envoie à l'échafaud comme il l'a fait avec Roger !? On met les voile avant qu'il ne nous rattrape !

Son cri fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et son équipage s'agita pour faire gagner en vitesse le navire. On aurait dit une fourmilière renversée.

« Arrête ton navire, Ace ! » ordonna Garp.

- PAS MOYEN ! hurla Ace au vieux Marine, histoire qu'il l'entende.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! Soit tu t'arrêtes de ta propre volonté, soit je t'y obligerais ! »

Le doigt d'honneur d'Ace fut une réponse très clair.

Et en réponse, un boulet de canon vint vers eux à la vitesse d'une météorite. Ace parvint à le renvoyer en enduisant sa jambe avec le plus de Haki possible, et en y donnant un coup de pied.

- On fout l'camps ! cria t-il à ses hommes sans se détourner de Garp.

Il fit de son mieux pour renvoyer les boulets de canon qui commençaient à pleuvoir sur le navire. Bientôt, néanmoins, la taille plus réduite du navire pirate, par rapport au vaisseau de guerre de Garp, fut à leur avantage, et ils parvinrent à semer le vieux. Là, Ace se laissa tomber en étoile de mer sur le sol, la respiration sifflante et les jambes douloureuses, malgré son logia.

- Les mecs... la prochaine fois qu'on croise ce marine, on ne l'affronte pas. On se casse sans rien demander, d'accord ?... Ce gars est plus que cinglé, j'suis claire ? souffla Ace.

- Hai, senshô... soupirèrent ses hommes.

- Soucis familiaux ? se moqua gentiment son second en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Non. Juste avec lui... si je l'avais écouté, je serais encore chez moi à m'entraîner pour devenir un marine, ce que sérieusement, je n'avais pas envie. J'espère qu'on sera vite à Shabaody...

- Question, Ace-senshô...

- Hmmm ?

- Vous êtes sérieux quand vous dîtes que vous voulez traquer deux Yonkou, une fois qu'on sera dans le Shin Sekai ?

- Shanks et Shirohige ? Yep, je suis sérieux !

- Mais ils sont fort... c'est du suicide...

- Si tu fais dans ton froc dans l'idée d'affronter un Yonkou, je peux te laisser à Shabaody, tu sais.

- Je ne fais pas dans mon froc ! Je dis juste que ce ne sont pas des pirates de bas étages qu'on va affronter. Je suis prêt à vous suivez jusqu'à Raftell, senshô !

Ace eut un immense sourire et leva un bras. Son second se mit debout et aida le capitaine à en faire autant.

- Shanks n'est pas un ennemi, lui dit Ace. Pour ce qui est de Shirohige, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra ! Shihihihi !

- C'est ça que j'aime chez vous, senshô... vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux et vous n'êtes pas inquiet des conséquences !

Quelqu'un siffla.

- Partrick ! Amènes-toi ! Ton grand amour a fait parler d'elle de nouveau ! cria un pirate en brandissant un journal.

Le second fila voir ce qu'il en était.

C'était le léger bémol de l'amitié qu'Ace entretenait avec son second... Patrick avait flashé tu Gol D. Ann, et Ace n'avait pas l'intention de dire que lui et elle étaient une seule et même personne. Et il ne partageait pas les sentiments de son second, de toute façon.

- Frapper un Tenryubitos à Water Seven, tout de même ! Elle a pas froid aux yeux, c'est pas la fille de Roger pour rien ! fit un autre pirate.

Ace soupira et alla s'asseoir dans un coin du pont pour plier une corde qui traînait. Il restait fière de la droite qu'il avait donné à ce gars, tout de même. Il n'avait pas qu'à avoir piétiné un enfant devant lui, soit disant parce qu'il lui avait coupé la route !

* * *

Rayleigh grimaça en perdant une nouvelle manche de poker.

Il allait encore s'endetter, et comme il serait obligé de se vendre comme esclave, avant de s'échapper, afin d'éponger sa dette, il louperait très certainement Ace, chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais vraiment pas.

Après tout ce temps séparé de ses garçons, Rayleigh donnerait ses deux bras pour les revoir, admirait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Voir s'ils étaient heureux. Et alors que l'aîné était sans doute en chemin pour Shabaody, il avait fallu qu'il se laisse aller à son faible pour le jeu, et s'endette jusqu'au cou !

Roger lui avait bien dit des millions de fois, qu'il était malchanceux dans les jeux d'argents, poker inclus !

- Alors, tu abandonnes, Silver ? demanda l'un de ses adversaires.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et se referma, et quelqu'un vint vers eux, alors que Rayleigh réfléchissait dur à quoi faire.

- Si vous le permettez, je vais le remplacer, fit une voix très familière à l'oreille de Rayleigh.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, et l'ancien pirate leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, avant de rire aux éclats.

- On dirait que Silver a fait son temps, il est bon pour la casse, son cerveau vient de le lâcher, soupira un autre joueur en posant ses cartes pour boire sa bière.

- Je laisse la place à mon _filleul,_ fit Rayleigh en se levant.

Ace s'assit, tout sourire, à la place de son parrain.

Benn lui avait apprit le poker quand il était gosse, et il avait pas son pareil, quand il s'agissait de tricher. Il allait sortir Rayleigh d'affaire, c'était certain !

- T'es pas une supernova ? demanda l'un des gars à la table.

- Hiken no Ace, trois cent millions de berries ! Nous commençons ?! fit Ace avec un immense sourire.

* * *

_Il ne fallut que quelques coups de cartes plus ou moins réglos pour remporté la somme nécessaire pour sortir Rayleigh d'affaire qui ne put s'empêcher d'assister au succès de son filleul avec un immense sourire._

* * *

Rayleigh serra très fort Ace dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir.

- Tu as poussé, c'est incroyable, commenta Rayleigh en laissant son filleul, histoire de mieux le regarder.

- T'as pas changé, Ji-chan ! rit Ace, heureux lui aussi de revoir son parrain.

- Et je t'avais dit quoi au sujet de changer de sexe, Ace ?

- De bien y réfléchir, avant d'utiliser ce pouvoir ! Mais ça m'a permit de mettre au point une technique de recrutement plus qu'efficace ! Et puis, c'est marrant de les voirs tous paniqués ! Aaaaah ! La fille de Roger est là ! Tous aux abris !

Ace éclata de rire, tirant un soupire exaspéré à son oncle.

- Je m'en doute... où sont tes hommes ?

- Je leur ais dit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient jusqu'à ce soir, pendant que je me mettais à te recherche. Aucun d'eux n'a saisit que Gol D. Ann et Portgas D. Ace sont deux faces d'une même pièce.

Ace avait baissé la voix sur ce dernier point, afin d'être certain que personne d'autre que Rayleigh ne l'entendrait.

- Eh bien, si tes hommes ne t'attendent pas avant ce soir, tu peux bien fêter ton dix-huitième anniversaire en avance, avec ton vieil oncle ! fit Rayleigh avec un sourire.

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Na, ji-chan ! Je suis passé comme promis à Loguetown, histoire d'avoir la bénédiction de ton capitaine, apprit Ace. Oh, et sur la route de Water Seven à ici, j'ai croisé le jiji !

- Il t'a pas trop embêté ?

Ace frissonna, ce qui fit rire Rayleigh. Il imaginait très bien ce que Garp avait put faire...

- Alors, que feras-tu, une fois dans le Shin Sekai ? Tu files droit sur la One Piece ou tu comptes faire quelques escales, avant ? s'enquit Rayleigh en enlaçant une épaule de son filleul.

- J'irais voir Shanks-nii-san, histoire de prendre des nouvelles. Ensuite, je vais m'attaquer à la tête de l'homme le plus fort des océans, le plus proche de la One Piece !

- Shirohige ? Il n'en veut pas de la One Piece.

- Ji-chan... je veux surpasser mon père.

C'était une simple phrase, mais ce qu'elle impliquait était très clair.

Roger n'était plus de ce monde pour qu'Ace puisse l'affronter et le défier, afin de se dire, oui, j'ai surpassé mon père, et j'ai atteint mon objectif.

Rayleigh n'avait pas la force de Roger. Il n'était pas Roger. En l'affrontant, Ace n'aurait que la seule satisfaction d'avoir mit une raclée au vieillard qui lui avait apprit à se battre, autrement dit, aucune.

Shirohige, par contre, malgré son âge, restait un adversaire redoutable. Une figure mythique qui fut capable de rivaliser avec Roger. En l'affrontant, Ace serait aussi proche qu'il lui était possible, de son objectif.

Il était un D.

Le D. ne se contentait pas de jouer dans la cour de maternelle.

Le D. allait affronté les colosses des écoles supérieurs, quitte à se prendre la raclée du siècle !

Rayleigh ne pouvait que prier pour Newgate épargne la vie de son garçon aux idées bien kamikaze...

Qu'Ace survive à l'affrontement, et comprenne que le niveau était beaucoup trop haut, serait vraiment quelque chose de bien, même si les chances que cela arrive soit minime. Autant pour la survie que pour le fait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne faisait pas le poid.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un petit bar, en haut d'une colline.

- Avant de filer pour le Shin Sekai, Ann fera une brève apparition. Un coin à me conseiller ? fit gaiement Ace.

- Tout dépend de qui tu veux faire râler, soupira Rayleigh.

Même en séquestrant son filleul, celui-ci parviendrait à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il le connaissait trop bien pour ça. Alors, autant lui donné sa bénédiction...

- J'aimerais bien faire râler le jiji et Sengoku. C'est pour ça que je fais ça...

- Je t'escorterais un peu plus tard jusqu'à une base de la Marien, à Shabaody, si tu y tiens... Sinon, comment va Luffy ? J'ai eut des nouvelles de Sabo. Il a réussi à rejoindre Dragon. C'est l'heure pour lui de faire ses preuves, fit Rayleigh sur le ton de la conversation.

- J'suis content que Sab' est réussi à trouver les révolutionnaires !

Rayleigh ouvrit la porte alors qu'Ace lui contait les derniers idioties qu'il avait fait avec ses frères avant de quitter Dawn.

- Bon retour, Rayleigh ! Ala, voilà un bien charmant jeune homme qui ressemble à s'y méprendre avec son père ! fit la femme derrière le bar.

Ace resta un instant interdit.

Il la pointa ensuite du doigt, et avec un sourire provocateur, regarda Rayleigh, qui eut un très mauvais pressentiement.

- Tu aurais put nous inviter pour la mariage, sérieux, Ji-chan...

Silver soupira.

Il l'avait vu venir de loin, celle-ci. Et Shakky qui se marrait, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses !

- Itaï ! fit Ace en se prenant une claque derrière le crâne.

Il retira son chapeau histoire de se masser là où la claque enduite de Haki s'était abattu, une petite moue sur le visage.

- Shakky, je ne te présente pas mon cher et idiot de filleul Portgas D. Ace... soupira Rayleigh. Ace, Shakky est une pirate reconvertit, de ma génération et de celle de ton père. Elle a eut le plaisir d'affronter ton tendre grand-père. Et non, je ne me suis pas marié. C'est pas demain qu'un coureur de jupon, comme moi, se casera.

Ace s'inclina en souriant devant Shakky, et se recoiffa. La femme lui rendit son salut avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Tu nous sers quelque chose à boire ? Pas d'alcool pour le gamin... fit Rayleigh en poussant Ace sur une chaise du comptoir. Il est mineur.

- Oi, Ji-chan ! D'une, depuis quand tu te soucis des lois. De deux, je serais majeur dans deux semaines, et de trois, j'ai une bonne réserve d'alcool sur mon navire, donc c'est pas en m'interdisant d'en boire ici, que ça changera quelque chose ! rouspéta Ace.

Rayleigh passa derrière le comptoir et emprunta une porte. Il revint un peu plus tard avec un sac de sport qu'il posa à côté d'Ace, puis quelques papiers qu'il mit sur le comptoir.

- Voilà tes papiers d'identité, jeune homme. Je les avais dans mes poches, quand je suis partit, avec ceux de Luffy. Puisque Makino-san est la tutrice de Sabo, c'est elle qui a les siens. Néanmoins, tu verras noir sur blanc que tu as la nationalité de South Blue, hors, la législation de là-bas dit que la majorité est de vingt et un ans, comme dans West Blue, contrairement à East Blue et North Blue, qui est de dix-huit, fit Rayleigh.

Ace jura.

Pas possible ! Il était l'aîné, et pourtant, ses frères seraient majeurs avant lui ! C'était injuste ! Un complot ! Une machination !

- Nous n'en sommes plus à une infraction prêt, et il faut bien fêter comme il se doit l'entrer dans le Shin Sekai de quelqu'un qui marquera profondément notre monde, que nous soyons pirates, marines, révolutionnaires, ou simples civils, sourit Shakky.

Ace lui fit son regard de chiot, histoire qu'elle face réellement ce qu'il fallait pour convaincre Rayleigh de le laisser consommer un peu d'alcool.

- Et peux-tu dire non à quelqu'un qui te fait ses yeux là ?! ajouta la femme avec un petit rire.

- Oui, on peu leur dire non. J'en suis la preuve vivante, fit Rayleigh. Ace, tu veux voir tes cadeaux d'anniversaires maintenant, ou tu les ouvriras le jour-j ?

- Maintenant ! Oiiiii ! C'est toi qui me les offre ! Où est l'intérêt si t'es pas là ! s'offusqua Ace. Je serais déjà sur l'île Gyojin, si je trouve un gars pour le revêtement, quand je ferais mes dix-huit ans.

- Je m'en chargerai du revêtement, Ace. Je confie pas ta vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Shakky, tu proposes quoi ?

- Du champagne, pour l'occasion, proposa Shakky.

Rayleigh leva les yeux au plafond, et la femme alla chercher une bouteille dans le frigo.

- Sorts les verres, au lieu de râler, lui dit la femme.

Rayleigh alla en traînant les pieds jusqu'à un placard pour sortir trois verres pour le champagne, et revint. Shakky ouvrit la bouteille et versa l'alcool.

- Un joyeux anniversaire en avance, pour le petit prodige de la piraterie ! fit la femme en levant son verre.

- Kampai ! firent les deux hommes en levant le leur.

Et ils trinquèrent.

Ace but une gorgée et reposa son verre. Il ramassa ses papiers d'identités pour les ranger dans son sac à dos, alors que Rayleigh fouillé dans le sac de sport pour en sortir deux écrins à bijoux.

- Celui-ci, c'est de la part de tes parents, Ace. Avant de venir ici, j'ai fait un détour par Baterilla, et je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de ta mère. Je pense qu'ils auraient voulu que ça te revienne, expliqua Rayleigh en posant l'un des écrins sur le comptoir.

Ace le prit et l'ouvrit, dévoilant un médaillon en argent. En l'ouvrant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en rencontrant le portrait de ses parents, à l'intérieur, lui souriant. Il le referma et porta le bijou à son cœur.

- Arigatou, Ji-chan, souffla Ace avec un sourire ému.

- Après, avec ton collier de grosse perles rouge... ça ira peut-être pas ensemble, fit Rayleigh.

- Pas grave ! On s'en fiche que ça aille ou pas ensemble.

Ace mit immédiatement le médaillon à son cou, avec l'aide de Shakky.

Rayleigh lui donna l'autre coffret, et cette fois... c'était un collier en or, avec comme pendentif, une carte de jeu de la taille d'une phalange. L'As de Pique.

Ace éclata de rire. Décidément ! Cette carte le suivrait partout !

- The Golden Ace of Spade, for the Golden Prince, souffla Shakky avec un sourire énigmatique.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, un peu perplexe, mais elle se contenta de prendre le bijou des mains d'Ace pour le mettre autour du cou du jeune homme. Pas plus d'explication. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, mais ne lui demandèrent pas d'explication. C'était Shakky, après tout.

- Et ton dernier cadeau... le voici, fit Rayleigh.

Et il sortit du sac de sport... une peluche. Un tigre en peluche. D'une taille parfaite pour caser dans le sac d'Ace.

Ace ne fut pas capable de se retenir et éclata de rire en frappant le comptoir du poing. Rayleigh eut un léger rire aussi.

- Toi et ton frère m'avaient cassé les pieds pour avoir un tigre... tu l'as, maintenant... fit Rayleigh.

- Et je le garde ! Ahahahaha ! Lu' en aura un ?! se marra Ace en prenant le tigre.

- Oui ! assura Rayleigh avec un petit rire.

Ace regarda un instant le tigre, puis comme un gosse, il serra la peluche dans ses bras avec un immense sourire.

- Je comprend pourquoi tu l'as laissé derrière avec peine, Ray-chan, fit Shakky avec un sourire attendrit devant ce spectacle.

- Et ce n'est qu'un aperçut, souffla Rayleigh.

Il fit tomber le chapeau du jeune pirate dans le dos de celui-ci, et l'embrassa sur le crâne.

- Bon anniversaire en avance, mon garçon, fit Rayleigh.

- Merci, Ji-chan, répondit Ace.

Shakky fouilla dans son décolleté, tirant un regard surpris à Ace, et fini par en sortit une Vivre Card.

- Un Yonkou manchot m'a dit de partager sa Vivre Card en trois, et d'en donnait un exemplaire à trois frères de l'île de Dawn. Voilà ton morceau, Portgas-chan, dit-elle.

Ace la remercia en la prenant et la fourra dans son protège coude.

- Tu me montres ton navire, ou tu comptes ennuyer d'abord la Marine ? s'enquit Rayleigh en terminant sa coupe de champagne.

Ace en fit autant.

- Tu peux te changer derrière cette porte, lui dit Shakky en montrant la porte derrière elle.

- Je reviens, Ji-chan, fit Ace en ramassant son sac.

Rayleigh soupira, se resservit une coupe de champagne et s'assit pour attendre Ace.

Celui-ci passa la porte et se dévêtit immédiatement.

Il s'étira ensuite, comme s'il voulait toucher le plafond, et ferma les yeux. Il ralentit sa respiration, sentant son corps se modifiait rapidement, lui causant de légère démangeaison.

Quand il relâcha ses bras, Portgas D. Ace avait laissé sa place à Gol D. Ann.

Une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux aussi noirs que son père et aussi long, doux et ondulés que ceux de sa mère. Une longue chevelure qu'elle noua rapidement grâce à un élastique à son poignet. De belles courbes, sans être provocatrice, une silhouette fine et musclée, travailler pas les entraînements et les combats.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, utilisant pour l'occasion des sous-vêtements féminins, et rangea son caleçon dans son sac. Elle enfila ensuite son manteau et son chapeau noir, laissant son orange dans le sac. Le orange était la couleur d'Ace, pas celle d'Ann.

Une fois prête, elle sortit, son sac à l'épaule, prête à faire râler la Marine.

- Je vais te vexer si je dis que tu fais une ravissante jeune fille, Ace ? demanda Rayleigh avec un sourire de coin.

- Nan ! Il en faut plus que ça ! rit Ann.

* * *

Patrick rentra, les mains au fond de ses poches, vers le navire.

Encore une fois, la mystérieuse et enchanteresse fille de Roger lui avait filé entre les doigts.

Il l'avait vu, de loin, jouer avec la Marine en riant, comme un chaton au milieu d'une souricière.

Quand il avait voulu la rejoindre pour lui porter assistance, elle s'était éclipsée, laissant juste l'écho de son rire derrière elle.

Tout simplement.

C'est là que Patrick entendit quelqu'un sifflotait une chanson, sur le navire de son capitaine.

Une voix inconnue au bataillon. Mauvais !

Patrick sortit ses flingues et grimpa à bord.

Il trouva un vieil homme, armée d'un pinceau et d'une brosse géante, occupé à faire on ne savait trop quoi avec, sur le navire.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez ici, jiji !? Z'avez pas vu que c'est un navire de pirate ?! demanda Patrick.

Il mit en joue le vieil homme, qui se redressa en levant les sourcils, un peu surpris.

Et il fini par sourire au pirate.

- Tu as fait un très bon choix, il a un bon niveau, en effet, déclara le vieil homme à quelqu'un que le pirate ne voyait pas.

- Qu'est-ce-que je te disais, Ji-chan ! rit Ace, derrière Patrick.

Patrick fut surpris de voir Ace venir lui faire signe de ranger son arme.

- Il est avec moi, ne t'en fait pas. Grâce à lui, on pourra passer sous la Red Line, expliqua Ace avec son inimitable sourire.

- J'ai pas confiance en ce gars, marmonna Patrick.

- Ooooh, tu me vexes, mec ! fit Ace avec un ton mélodramatique.

- Ace, il ira loin s'il ne fait pas confiance au premier venu, sourit le vieillard. Tu l'as trouvé dans l'East Blue ?

- Yep ! Et après, on _ose_ dire que c'est l'océan le plus faible des quatre !

- Ace-senshô, d'où vous le connaissez ce gars ? demanda Patrick.

- C'est lui qui m'a élevé, et qui m'a apprit beaucoup de ce que je sais, répondit Ace, avec beaucoup de fierté. Mon Ji-chan adoré !

- Je suis le tuteur d'Ace et de son petit-frère Luffy, en effet. Mais ayant été, il y a bien longtemps, un criminel de grande renommé, je n'ai pas put continuer à couler des jours heureux avec la petite famille que nous formions, soupira Rayleigh avec une pointe de tristesse.

Il tendit la main à Patrick.

- Je suis Silver Rayleigh.

Là, la mâchoire de Patrick chuta de plusieurs étages.

Uso ! Le Mei-Ô !?

Il regarda Ace qui lui offrit un sourire digne du Chat de Cheshire.

Il connaissait ce sourire...

- Récapitulons... senshou... votre grand-père est celui qui a envoyé Gol D. Roger à l'échafaud, fit Patrick en se massant les tempes.

Ace semblait avoir une famille totalement dingue.

- Non. Il _prétend_ être mon grand-père. C'est juste un vieillard qui me fait chier, et m'a plus d'une fois balancé du haut d'une falaise, prétendant ainsi faire de moi un futur Taîshou de la Marine, rectifia Ace.

- C'est tout de même grâce à lui que nous avons eut droit à quatorze années de tranquillités, et il t'aime comme un petit-fils, à sa manière. C'est un D., tu devrais le comprendre, pointa Rayleigh en reprenant son boulot.

- Le fait qu'il soit un D. ne me permet pas de le comprendre ! rouspéta Ace. Ensuite, Gol D. Roger n'a pas été capturé, mais il c'est livré à la Marine de son plein grès.

- Pourquoi faire ? Il avait tout ! s'exclama Patrick.

- Il était mourant. Une maladie grave. Incurable. Mais il avait une volonté de fer, et quand on l'écoutait, on ne pouvait que le suivre, expliqua Rayleigh avec nostalgie.

Ça, Patrick connaissait. C'était le genre d'Ace. En l'écoutant, on se surprenait à rêver avec lui, à vouloir suivre la route déjanté qu'il choisissait toujours sur un coup de tête.

- Ensuite, oui, le Mei-Ô est bien mon parrain. Ne me demande pas qui sont mes parents, ça, c'est un secret que je ne lâcherais pas avant d'avoir atteint le sommet, ou en cas de force majeur, fit Ace.

- Reçu, Senshô ! assura le second, faisant rire Rayleigh.

* * *

Marco était resté inconnu dans les branches, à réfléchir.

Il fouilla son sac et prit l'avis de recherche de la fille de Roger, et celui de la figure montante de la piraterie qui intriguait son capitaine : Portgas D. Ace.

En y regardant de plus prêt, le Phénix comprit pourquoi son Haki ne les percevait pas différemment.

Ils se ressemblaient trop pour être deux personnes différentes...

Marco était arrivé le matin même, à Shabaody, envoyé en mission par son capitaine au sujet d'un petit soucis... rien qui devrait prendre beaucoup de temps, surtout avec lui qui passait par la voie des airs, plus rapide que n'importe quel navire, grâce à ses précieuses ailes.

C'est là qu'il avait vu, depuis le ciel, le jeune Ace, entrer dans le bar que le Phénix savait la propriété de Shakky. Et il s'entendait plus que bien avec le Mei-Ô, vu la façon dont l'ancien rival de Marco se comportait avec le gamin.

Cela avait intrigué le Phénix qui s'était alors posé sur une branche.

Environ une heure après, Rayleigh était ressortit, avec une fille cette fois. La fille de Roger. Et pourtant, de ce que disait le Haki de Marco, c'était la _même_ personne que le garçon qui était entrer auparavant !

Akuma no mi ?

Non, les rapports au sujet d'Ace disait que le gamin était un logia, mais sans plus. Et au dernière nouvelle, les logias ne changeait pas de sexe comme de chemise... Marco avait préféré ne pas imaginer les trois amiraux de la Marine en femme... il voulait pas faire de cauchemar.

Néanmoins, cela restait une énigme.

Là, sur son perchoir, il savait qu'à la fois Rayleigh et ce gamin avaient sentit sa présence, mais ça ne l'avait pas dissuadé dans son espionnage.

Son regard pénétrant les avaient suivit ensuite de la base de la Marine que le jeune pirate... enfin, _la_ jeune, à cet instant, avait ravagé, pour aller ensuite, vers le navire des Sapdes Kaizoku. Là, après avoir fait visiter les lieux à Rayleigh, le mystère qu'était cette personne à l'identité ambiguë avait disparu dans une cabine, pour en ressortir, plus tard, de nouveau homme. Un ravissant jeune homme, d'ailleurs !

« Trop jeune pour toi » se sermonna mentalement Marco.

Et en plus, ils seraient très certainement ennemi, une fois le gamin dans le Shin Sekai.

Mais Marco ne pouvait s'en empêcher...

Qu'est-ce qu'étaient les vrais pirates, sinon de grand rêveur ?!

Il avait bien le droit, dans ses rêves les plus fous, de s'imaginer avec ce gamin...

Et cela fit sourire amèrement le Phénix.

* * *

La patience n'était pas le point fort d'Ace.

Ça, tout le monde pouvait le dire.

C'était un fait, Ace était un D.

Aussi, cet espion qu'il percevait avec son Haki commençait très sérieusement à _l'agaçait... _mais grave. Mais il était fort. Pas du niveau que le jeune homme savait de la première partit de la Grand Line, et ça, c'était intriguant.

Oh, Ace avait attendu le départ de Rayleigh, avant de laisser transparaître son agacement, puisque son parrain lui avait dit de ne _surtout pas_ provoquer la bagarre, parce qu'Ann en avait déjà _trop_ fait. Mais Ace n'était pas un D. pour rien. Quand on le défiait, il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer ça.

Et cet espion était un défit, puisqu'il avait le sans doute du même niveau que Rayleigh, voir plus.

Aussi, Ace avala une dernière gorgée de sa choppe, et se leva.

Le défit valait la peine d'être relevé !

- Messieurs, je reviens, annonça Ace en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Il posa sa choppe prêt de son assiette vide, et quitta la table, sous le regard curieux de son équipage.

- Je vais me battre. Ça risque de faire mal, ne vous approchez pas de la zone de conflit. Y'a longtemps que je me suis pas battu à pleine puissance, prévint Ace.

Il eut droit à des yeux ronds de son équipage, ce qui le fit rire, avec son sourire provocateur.

- Vous pensez qu'en ayant été formé conjointement par Monkey D. Garp et Silver Rayleigh, j'étais pas plus puissant que ce que vous avez vu ?! Laissez moi vous épater, alors, mais faîtes gaffe ! ricana Ace.

Et il quitta la cuisine en s'étirant.

Dehors, il perçut la présence de l'espion, en haut, dans l'arbre qui culminait le grove où Ace avait jeté l'ancre.

Vu la hauteur à laquelle s'élevait l'arbre, cet homme n'était vraiment pas banal pour parvenir à s'y percher.

Ace quitta son navire et alla se placer sous la branche qui servait de perchoir, à une hauteur de prêt de vingt mètre, si ce n'était plus.

Voyons déjà ce que donner une petite dose de Haki du Roi... Si l'adversaire était potable, il ne tomberait pas de l'arbre et saisirait le sens du message que lui envoyait le jeune homme.

* * *

Marco sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras quand une vague de Haki du Roi fila vers lui, comme une flèche. Il l'encaissa avec un sourire paresseux sur ses lèvres.

Il y avait une certaine retenue dans le Haki... intéressant.

Ce gamin n'était vraiment pas commun pour avoir ce Haki. Et il avait le culot de le défier ! Lui, Fushisho Marco, le bras droit du Seigneur des Océans !

Marco se jeta vers l'arrière, en chute libre, confident. Il pourrait peut-être s'amuser et faire comprendre au gamin que dans le Shin Sekai, les Shirohige Kaizoku étaient les maîtres...

* * *

Ace leva un sourcil en voyant un homme sautait de l'arbre et descendre en chute libre vers lui, avant, de façon totalement vertigineuse, d'atterrir prestement sur ses pieds.

Un homme d'un certain âge, sans doute la trentaine. Blond, avec une étrange coupe en forme d'ananas. Des yeux bleus à moitié fermé. Un sourire vaguement intéressé et paresseux aux lèvres. Une attitude totalement nonchalante avec une main sur ses hanches... un corps bien taillé et musclé, avec une peau blanche légèrement basanée.

Une chemise mauve ouverte sur un emblème qu'Ace ne connaissait que trop bien. Si cette emblème n'avait pas été là, Ace se serait lécher les babines comme un loup face à un agneau.

- J'ai touché le gros lot avant d'atteindre le Shin Sekai ? s'étonna Ace avec un sourire de coin.

- Tu as attiré l'attention du Seigneur des Océans, Portgas D. Ace... ou peut-être devrais-je dire Gol D. Ann ? fit le blond face à lui suffisamment bas pour que seul Ace entende.

Ace eut un sourire carnassier, une étincelle d'intérêt au fond des yeux. C'était bien la première personne à le démasqué, et pourtant, ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer !

Intéressant...

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire un peu plus intéresser devant sa réaction, qui montrait, loin de toute peur, une plus grande envie de se battre, de se savoir démasquer.

- Presque, Fushisho Marco, ricana Ace. Alors, maintenant que tu m'as fait chier toute la journée, gâchant la joie que j'avais de revoir mon parrain, après quasi quatre ans de séparation... tu assumes tes merdes, ou tu vas t'enfuir la queue entre les jambes ?

- Tu aboies bien, mais est-ce que tu sais morde, yoi ? demanda Marco avec défit.

L'instant suivant, Marco dû bloquer un coup de pied puissant, qui venait droit vers son visage. Cela le repoussa sur plusieurs mètres, faisant qu'il laissa un profond sillon dans le sol.

- D'après toi ? demanda Ace en faisant craquer sa nuque, souriant comme un malade.

Marco s'élança vers sa cible, et enfonçant un puissant coup de poing qu'Ace para, reculant pour le coup autant que l'avait fait le Phénix la première fois.

Zéro partout.

Marco voulait voir de quel bois était fait ce gamin. Il voulait le voir se lâcher, histoire de voir s'il serait un divertissement intéressant.

- Les manières classiques ne nous mènerons à rien, yoi. Je ne suis pas du genre à donner des béquilles à mon capitaine, il n'en a pas besoin, yoi. Je jure sur Davy Jones que Shirohige ne saura rien du déroulement de cet affrontement, yoi, fit Marco.

- Oh ? Si c'est comme ça, pas besoin de me retenir. Tu diras néanmoins à ton capitaine, qu'une fois que je serais allé passer le bonjour à une vieille connaissance, je viendrais pour sa tête, ricana Ace en se déchaussant.

Il donna un coup de pied dans ses bottes qui allèrent atterrir juste derrière ses hommes.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, yoi, assura Marco.

Jurer sur Davy Jones, c'était mettre en jeu son honneur et sa vie de pirate.

Et Marco était plus que curieux de voir comment ce jeune chien fou s'en sortirait contre Shirohige. Dire tout ce qu'il savait, ça serait gâché le plaisir du combat.

Marco s'embrasa, des flammes bleus naquirent de ses avants bras, et des serres prirent la place de ses pieds.

Face à lui, Ace respira calmement, un sourire affamé aux lèvres, mais néanmoins sérieux. Il se mit en position, un couteau à la lame noircit par le Haki en main, des flammes jaunes orangés rugissants sur son corps.

- Le Phénix contre le Feu... que le combat commence, yoi, souffla Marco.

L'instant suivant, c'étaient des serres contre la lame de couteau.

Feu contre feu.

- _Enjomo _!

Un cercle de feu naquit autour des deux adversaires.

- Peur que je m'envole, yoi ? ricana Marco en revenant à l'attaque.

Ace esquiva l'attaque, et repartit avec un habile jeu de jambe que Marco évita en s'envolant légèrement.

- Iie. Je veux pas que mes hommes ne gâchent mon plaisir ! fit le jeune chien fou.

Et Ace se mit à rire.

Même quand le premier sang coula, Ace continua de rire.

Marco sentit son sourire s'agrandir. Ce gamin avait beaucoup de potentiel. C'était pas croyable ! Ce gamin était un vrai D. ! Un rookie qui faisait quasiment jeu égale avec lui ! Ce pirate appartenait pas au Paradis. Il appartenait à l'Enfer. Au Shin Sekai !

Marco eut un rire à moitié étouffé quand il se reçut un coude brûlant dans le ventre.

Les deux adversaires riaient, sans cesser de combattre.

Un combat des plus intéressant.

Des plus palpitants.

Des serres firent couler du sang sur l'avant bras d'Ace, déchirant sa peau du coude, jusqu'au poignet. Profitant du contact, il saisit la patte du Phénix et le renversa à terre.

Marco se remit debout avec souplesse.

Un coup de pied lui péta le nez, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, encore moins avec sa capacité de régénération qui le lui remit intact. Il sentit une lame remonté sur ses côtes, mais ça non plus, ce n'était pas important.

Non, le plus important, c'était Ace, car il était en train de préparer quelque chose de gros.

De _très_ gros, au vu des flammes qui s'amassaient autour de lui.

C'est là qu'ils reculèrent d'un bond, évitant la charge d'un autre pirate, qui coupa leur festivité.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas été invité à la petite fête, hein, Hiken ? demanda t-il en léchant la lame de son poignard.

Une Supernova, comme Ace. Mais rien à voir avec le jeune D.. Il les avait interrompu, et on interrompait pas le Phénix, encore moins pendant un combat passionnant, pour une raison aussi futile.

Marco saisit la tête de l'impudent entre ses serres et d'un mouvement vif de la jambe, l'envoya contre l'arbre, derrière Ace qui n'eut aucune réaction.

Le pirate qui avait eut le culot de les interrompre ne se releva plus jamais.

Ace et Marco restèrent un instant, face à face.

Ils ne pouvaient pas reprendre comme ça. C'était trop tard.

- Continuons ce combat dans le Shin Sekai, yoi, fit Marco. Je n'ai que trop tardé, et je dois toujours accomplir ce pourquoi j'étais là à l'origine, yoi.

Ace eut une moue et il fallut toute la volonté du Phénix pour ne pas abuser du jeune pirate qui lui faisait face, avec l'expression craquante qu'il présentait.

- Je t'attends en Enfer, et j'espère que tu seras encore plus fort que tu ne l'es, quand on se reverra, _Portgas_ D. Ace, fit Marco.

Ace eut un immense sourire.

- Dommage que ça se finisse si vite, je commençais à bien m'amuser... depuis que j'ai quitté mes frères, je rencontre peu d'adversaires valables qui puissent encaisser ma pleine puissance, et ce foutu Sengoku veut pas me laisser jouer avec ses amiraux ! fit Ace.

- Sans doute la fille de Roger aura t-elle plus de chance, yoi. Sur ce, ja na, Hiken no Ace.

Et Marco se transforma totalement en phénix pour prendre son envol.

Ace mit fin à son _Enjomo _et revint vers ses hommes qui l'avait regardé de loin avec des gueules collectors.

- Messieurs, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Je viens de lancer un défit à Shirohige ! annonça Ace avec son immense sourire.

- En attendant, senshô, vous êtes blessé, constata son second.

Ace regarda son avant bras droit.

L'idée de faire disparaître la blessure avec son pouvoir était tentante, mais il voulait conserver un souvenir de ce combat. Un combat _plus_ que passionnant.

* * *

Thatch regarda pensivement Marco se faire soigner une sale coupure qu'il avait sur la poitrine, longea ses trois dernières côtes du côté gauche, comme un coup de poignard remontant, droit, et qui aurait put être meurtrier.

Le Phénix avait un air pensif, avec un petit sourire que connaissait bien son ami. La question était de savoir si y'avait un rapport avec cette blessure qu'il n'avait pas voulu guérir avec ses pouvoirs...

- Marco... tu es bien revenu ici en volant, non ? demanda Thatch.

- Bien sûre, yoi, répondit le Phénix en le regardant, un sourcil levé.

- Alors tes pouvoir marchent toujours... pourquoi t'embêter à soigner cette blessure de façon normal, ce qui laissera des cicatrices, alors que tu peux la faire disparaître !

L'infirmière cessa de soigner Marco, et le Phénix put se lever.

Sans répondre à son ami, qui ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, il alla voir Shirohige.

- Eh bien, mon fils. Qui t'a fait cette marque, dans le Paradis ? demanda le Yonkou.

On sentait une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix. Une inquiétude toute paternelle.

- Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi, Oyaji, yoi. Mais je dois dire que je suis tombé sur ce chien fou, et j'ai pas put résister. Il m'a intrigué, titillé ma curiosité... il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas sentit une telle excitation pendant un combat, yoi, raconta Marco, le regard brillant.

Shirohige leva un sourcil, intrigué.

- La fille de Roger n'est pas la personne dont on doit se préoccuper, yoi. Elle n'existe que pour jouer au chat et à la souris avec le Gouvernement et la Marine, yoi, apprit Marco. Portgas D. Ace, le capitaine de Spade Kaizoku a été mon adversaire. Nous n'avons pas put finir notre combat, mais il viendra pour votre tête, Oyaji. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus, pour ne pas spoiler le plaisir, yoi !

- Gurarararara ! Voyez-vous ça !

Marco eut un sourire féroce aux lèvres, comme un message implicite qui échappa totalement à Thatch. Mais pas à Shirohige qui répondit de la même manière.

- Merci de cette intéressante information, mon fils. Gardons donc ce gamin à l'œil.

- Il a peut-être le niveau du Shin Sekai, mais il se fera avalé tout cru par les autres Yonkou... enfin, j'ai quelques doutes sur ce que pourrait faire Akagami à son sujet, yoi. Tête brûlé, le gamin. Mais, ne dit-on pas, 'tel père, tel fils', yoi ?

Shirohige fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant apparemment pas cette partie du message.

Marco tourna les talons en sifflotant, sans s'expliquer.

Cette énigme là, il laisserait Shirohige la résoudre seul. Ce genre d'information n'était pas à divulgué à la légère. Même devant Shirohige. Et puis, le Yonkou verrait immédiatement la ressemblance entre Ace et Gol D. Roger, quand le gamin serait dans le Shin Sekai.

Thatch suivit le Phénix, résolu, jusqu'à sa cabine et se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte, pendant que Marco se laissait tomber sur sa couche. Celle à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui aurait dû être normalement occupé par le commandant de la seconde division, restait encore vide, depuis cinq ans déjà.

- Avoue, Marco... t'as trouvé un mec à mettre dans ton lit, à Shabaody, assez bon à ton goût, pour que tu affiches ce sourire ! ricana Thatch. Je présume que si tu fais un tel sourire, c'est que c'est un sacret coup au lit !

- Ce qui ne t'apportera rien de le savoir, vu comment tu cours après les femmes, Thatch, ricana Marco.

- Raconte !

- La porte, yoi.

Thatch ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur un bout de la couche de son ami.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il vaut au lit, ni même s'il est intéressé par les hommes, yoi. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose chez lui qui fait que je suis tombé pour un gamin, yoi. Et le plus con, c'est que c'est justement le gamin qui viendra pour la tête de Oyaji.

- Nooon... t'es pas sérieux ?!

- Si. Je suis tombé pour ce Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini, et j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**Prochaine étape : le Shin Sekai !**

**R&R, merci d'avance, et à demain**

**Traduction (merci Kira1726 ^^) :**

**Shenshô = Capitaine**  
**Mataku = je le crois pas**  
**Chûjo = Vice-amiral**  
**Jii-chan = Papi**  
**Jiji = vieillard / vieux**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Kamikaze = suicidaire**  
**Itaï = Aïe**  
**L'île Gyojin = L'île des hommes-poissons**  
**Kampai = Santé (porter un toast)**  
**Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
**Spade Kaizoku = Pirate des Spade**  
**Shirohige Kaizoku = pirates de Barde Blanche**  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Yonkou = Un des quatre Empereur**


	9. Le futur prometteur de Dawn

**Salut à tous !**

**Bon, avant toute chose, je veux éclaircir un point. J'ai reçu un mp de l'un d'entre vous signalant un double poste du chapitre 7. Non. Il n'y a pas de double post. Ce qu'il c'est passé est trèèèès simple. Je vais être franche avec vous, et je vais vous avouer que l'histoire échappe, en quelques sortes, à mon contrôle (manque plus que les extra terrestres débarquent), donc, je sais plus trop où je vais. En sachant ça, j'ai donc posté hier un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai mit en nouveau premier chapitre, en guise d'avertissement (pas certaine d'être très claire). J'y ais mit tout ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà écrit (et pas encore publier). Donc, avant de lire ce chapitre, je vous conseille vivement à tous de faire un saut sur le chapitre 'Warning' histoire de prendre connaissance de son contenu. Une fois que vous l'aurez lut, ça ne tient qu'à vous de continuez la lecture ou de l'abandonnez. J'aurais peut-être dû le poster avant, mais c'était pas prévu que la série parte là où elle va, même si je disais que je me lâchais.**

**Je pense que j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Passons aux commentaires :**

**Mel72000 : Il y aurait peu de slash, et j'essaierais de l'enrober pour que sa passe. Sinon, je ne t'en veux pas. J'espère simplement que tu ne rechigneras pas à lire les passages avec Ann... j'ai préparé une situation pour les moins... drôle, j'espère, en tout cas que ça le sera ^^**

**Ion-la-revolution : Ton vœux est exaucé, du moins j'espère ^^'. Yep, on aura du Marco/Ace, mais ça va arrivé, petit à petit. Et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer dans la... lancée totalement déjantée qu'a prit l'histoire !**

**Liim : Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien là ! Conserves tes petites nétoiles dans zyeux, ils sont là ! Et les deux combinaisons sont bonnes, ça sera suivant mon envie du moment:p ! Mais soit patiente, ça se construit pas en un jour ce genre de relation. Ensuite, Shanks ne peut être _que_ au courant. Puisqu'il sait qui est Ace, et pourtant, Gol D. Ann existe. Je ferais peut-être un omake sur les différentes réactions obtenu avec l'apparition de la prime d'Ann... (*réfléchi dur à la question*). Pour ce qui est de Rayleigh, c'est la seconde porte à droite, mais je sais pas s'il sera d'humeur pour t'offrir une peluche.**

**Et encore une fois, s'il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez voir aborder (une rencontre, un sujet, n'importe quoi) faîtes le savoir, histoire que je reprenne le contrôle sur cette histoire ^^.**

* * *

Ace maintint de son mieux son chapeau sur son crâne, alors que lui et ses hommes affrontaient le blizzard de l'île hivernal sur laquelle, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient trouver Akagami no Shanks. Après tant de jours à chercher des informations à son sujet, il en avait eut, et en allant vérifier, bam ! Son Haki l'avait détecté avec ses hommes, au sommet de la montagne de l'île hivernal.

- Défié deux Yonkous en même temps n'est pas une bonne idée ! cria Patrick pour être certain qu'Ace l'entende.

- Je le sais ! assura Ace tout sourire.

- Vous avez déjà défié les Shirohige Kaizoku ! Pourquoi s'attaquer à Akagami aussi ?!

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- On ne va pas se battre ! Sauf si vous faîtes les cons ! On est juste là pour dire bonjour ! lança Ace.

- Dire bonjour ? Senshô, vous avez perdu la tête ! C'est d'un Yonkou qu'il s'agit ! Mataku, z'êtes irrécupérable !

Ace eut un sourire à ce commentaire. Ooooh oui, il le savait qu'il était réellement irrécupérable !

Ils arrivèrent au sommet.

Là, ils se retrouvèrent face à l'entrer d'une grotte.

Shanks était là, dedans.

Il le sentait.

Ace passa l'entrer, et s'avança, gardant ses sens aux aguets. On savait jamais.

Shanks était assit devant un feu de camp. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Ace et sourit.

- Il est où le gamin d'une dizaine d'années que j'ai laissé à Dawn avec l'un de mes akuma no mi ? demanda Shanks en se levant.

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour cet incident ? demanda Ace avec une petite moue.

- Dahahahaha ! C'est bon de te revoir, Ace-kun ! T'as grandit mon garçon !

Ace échangea une virile étreinte avec Shanks, sous le regard abasourdit de ses propres hommes. Chiotte ! Avec Ace, on allait de surprise en surprise ! D'abord la famille plus que célèbre et surpuissante, et maintenant, le voilà faisant ami ami avec un redoutable pirate ! Avec un Yonkou !

Et là, Ace hurla de terreur en pointant Benn du doigt.

- Quoi ? demanda Benn en s'interrompant dans son acte de s'allumer sa cigarette, surpris.

- T'es cheveux, Benn ! fit Ace choqué. Ils sont plus noirs !

- J'ai vieilli, t'espérais quoi ? Toi aussi, tu passeras par ça !

- Fais entrer tes hommes, Ace ! Messieurs ! Je veux la fête du siècle ! Le futur prometteur de Dawn est dans le Shin Sekai ! cria Shanks en levant sa bouteille de rhum.

* * *

Les scènes cocasses se succédaient, avec les chants d'ivrognes et les rires. Les quelques recrues ayant rejoint Shanks après l'incident d'East Blue demandèrent même à Ace de refaire la scène de la taverne de Makino, qu'aimait bien raconté les anciens de l'équipage qui en était témoin... Ace se prêta d'ailleurs avec joie au jeu, à force de détails totalement caricaturaux, ce qui tira des fous rires à tout le monde.

- Ace-senshô était dingue quand il était gosse ! rit un des Spades.

- Yassop ! Fais nous Ace et Luffy quand ils ont mangé les akuma no mi ! demanda Shanks avec un sourire de huit kilomètres.

- Alors, imaginez des gamins haut comme trois pommes ! fit Yassop en posant sa choppe avant de se lever pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

Et là, Yassop se fourra un doigt dans le nez en disant d'un air indifférent :

- Ben quoi, c'était pas le dessert ? De toute façon, c'était pas bon ces fruits...

Tout le monde éclata de rire, alors qu'Ace se masquait le visage pour tenter de cacher son embarras. Il se leva et dit :

- Devinez qui j'imite !

Il se mit les deux mains sur le crâne, faignant la panique :

- AAAAh Silver-san va me tuer !

Puis il saisi Yassop par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier en criant :

- Crache ! Crache ! Crache !

Puis il se jeta au pied de Benn en disant :

- Piiiiiitiiiié, Silver-san ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! J'ai encore tant à découvrir ! Ne me tuez pas ! C'était un accident !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Benn applaudit.

- Très bel imitation du Okashira ! ricana le second de Shanks.

Shanks se marrait à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, alors qu'Ace s'inclinait de façon très travailler devant le publique improviser.

C'était bon de revoir Shanks.

Comme pendant les quelques mois qu'il avait passé à Dawn, être avec lui était synonyme de fou rire en perspective. Ace se rassit à côté de Shanks pour recommencer à s'empiffrer, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il regretta d'ailleurs de pas pouvoir sourire plus, quand le Yonkou lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. C'était bon d'avoir un grand-frère, surtout quand c'était Akagami no Shanks, le Yonkou le plus déjanté qui soit.

* * *

Tout le monde était quasiment inconscient, à cause de l'ivresse. Ace et Shanks, encore à peu près sobre (quoique Shanks était toujours dans un état d'ébriété constant, faisant qu'on ne pouvait que s'inquiéter quand justement, il était sobre) s'étaient retirés dans un coin, histoire de partager une bouteille, et de parler de tout et de rien.

- Et maintenant que tu es là ? demanda Shanks, en prenant la bouteille que lui tendit Ace.

- Je vise le gros lot. Shirohige, annonça Ace.

- Pourquoi je suis pas surpris ?

- Parce que je suis un D., et que les folies sont des fait établi avec ceux comme moi ?

Ils eurent un bref rire.

- J'ai des soucis avec Big Mum, Ace... problèmes de territoires, des affaires de Yonkou, rien de bien intéressant, pour toi, je le crains. Néanmoins, si besoin est, je serais prêt à te prêter main forte dans ton combat. Il te suffira de m'appeler à l'aide, lui dit Shanks en buvant une gorgée d'alcool, de nouveau sérieux.

- C'est gentil, Shanks, mais c'est mon combat. Ma fierté en prendrait un coup si je recevais de l'aider extérieur, fit Ace. Et puis, j'ai déjà dit à Shirohige que je venais pour sa tête. Son bras droit à dû lui passer le message.

- Oh, t'as rencontré Marco ? Je rêve de le faire intégrer mon équipage, mais il arrête pas de me dire de me la fermer...

En racontant ça, le redoutable Yonkou eut une petite moue qui fit rire le plus jeune.

- Oi, Shanks ! Je suis un gamin, donc j'ai tout les droits de faire la moue, mais toi, t'es un adulte et un Yonkou ! T'as pas ce droit ! fit Ace.

- D'accoooord... Roo, quel rabat joie, Ace ! C'est bien la marque de Silver-san, ça ! Ton père aussi faisait souvent des moues !

- Il en avait le droit, parce qu'il était un D., mon cher Shanks !

- Sinon, t'as vraiment rencontrer Marco ? Comment ça c'est fini ?

Ace montra son avant-bras droit pour toute réponse, avec un sourire féroce.

- Là, tu m'impressionnes, Ace, admit Shanks en comprenant le message. Mais n'oublie pas, si t'as besoin d'aide, t'as ma Vivre Card. Oh, et une chose, Ace... je sais pas si Silver-san te l'a dit ou pas... mais prend garde à l'un de hommes de Newgate. Marshall D. Teach...

- Le faux D. ? Ji-chan m'a dit que c'est comme ça que mon père parlait de lui. Il m'a avertit à son sujet, avant que je parte pour l'île Gyojin. Je le garderais à l'œil.

- Sois prudent. C'est de lui que je tiens ça.

Shanks montra les griffures sur son œil. Ace hocha la tête.

- Je garderais un mur dans mon dos et mon poignard à la main en sa présence. De toute façon, je suis pas censé faire ami-ami avec lui, si je veux la tête de son capitaine, assura Ace.

- Kampai, Ace. Je prierais pour toi.

Shanks but une gorgée de rhum et donna la bouteille à Ace qui en but une à son tour, à même le goulot.

- Kampai, Shanks. Je prierais pour que tu développes un meilleur goût que celui que tu as, pour l'alcool ! Ton rhum, c'est plus dégueulasse que de la pisse d'ours...

- J'ai envie de savoir comment tu sais quel goût à de la pisse d'ours ?! ricana Shanks.

- Non, tu n'as pas envie.

- Alors, je ne demanderais pas ! Dahahahaha !

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, sur une autre île_

* * *

Ace garda les mains dans ses poches quand l'énorme et imposant homme poisson se mit sur sa route.

- Je ne laisserais pas un chien fou de ton genre s'approcher de Oyaji-san, lui dit le mastodonte en kimono.

- Et je n'aies pas l'intention de laisser un toutou mit en laisse par le Gouvernement, peu importe ses raisons d'avoir accepter de le servir, me couper la route, annonça Ace.

- Je vais t'apprendre qui est le seigneur de ses eaux. Tu ne t'approcheras pas de Oyaji-san.

Et Jimbe se mit en garde.

- Dommage pour toi, le Prince est venu récupérer ce qui lui revient de droit, marmonna Ace entre ses dents.

Et il se mit en garde à son tour.

* * *

_Cinq jours plus tard_.

* * *

Le _Moby Dick_ s'amarra à l'île, là où les pirates savaient que Jimbe était en train d'affronter le capitaine des Spades Kaizoku.

La côte de l'île était parsemé de cratères assez profond, dont certain fumés encore, témoins physiques d'un combat des plus violents. Cela inquiéta Shirohige. Où était donc Jimbe ?

Contre un rocher se tenait Ace, tranquillement assit, comme s'il attendait justement le Yonkou, entouré par ses hommes. Il avait l'air indemne. Étrange...

- Votre ami Jimbe m'a permit de m'échauffer trois jours durant. Trois jours de combat épique, fit Ace en se levant. Si vous le cherchez, il est entre les mains d'un médecin, de l'autre côté de l'île.

- Namur, Izou, allez voir, demanda Shirohige qui se tenait devant la rambarde, sans quitter un seul instant le gamin qui voulait sa tête.

Les deux commandants hochèrent la tête et descendirent pour longer la plage au pas de course pour contourner l'île.

Marco se tenait debout sur le bastingage, tendu comme un arc. Il baissa les yeux quand Thatch lui tira un peu sur son pantalon pour attiré son attention.

- C'est lui le chien fou qui a réussi à te laisser une cicatrice ? demanda le cuistot en montrant Ace qui les défiait du regard avec un sourire provocateur et carnassier.

- Le même, yoi.

Il rapporta son attention sur Ace et lui lança :

- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir finir notre combat de Shabaody, yoi !

Le sourire d'Ace s'agrandit, et il se mit en garde. On voyait clairement des marques de griffures sur son avant bras droit.

- J'en meurs d'envie ! annonça Ace.

Marco répondit à son sourire. Lui aussi en mourrait d'envie. Il allait décoller pour le combat, quand le bisentô de son capitaine lui coupa la route.

- Portgas D. Ace, capitaine des Spades Kaizoku... t'es là pour ma tête, n'est-ce pas !? Alors, pourquoi perdre du temps ! lança Shirohige en descendant du navire.

Marco soupira, un peu déçu de ne pouvoir se battre contre Ace. Mais il savait que le combat avec Shirohige, même si le résultat était prédit d'avance, serait plus qu'intéressant.

Ace ne put s'empêcher de siffler, en voyant le mastodonte de la piraterie sauter à terre.

Rayleigh lui avait toujours dit que Shirohige était grand... mais ça, c'était plus que grand ! C'était quasiment un _géant_ !

Néanmoins affronter cette homme lui permettait de le mettre face à face avec son rêve.

Et son Haki lui disait pourtant clairement qu'il n'avait pas le niveau, face au colosse des océans !

Mais qu'importe, c'était les risques du métier ! Le genre d'os qui parsemé la vie qu'il menait !

- Je prendrais votre trône, jiji ! cria Ace, sans se démonter.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, gakki ! ricana Shirohige.

Et l'attaque partit.

Vive.

Trop rapide.

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à l'esquiver.

Ace se prit la vague sismique en plein ventre et fut projeter dans les airs, avant de s'écraser plus loin, lourdement.

- Faut croire que même s'il a réussi à te blesser, il avait pas le niveau de Oyaji, soupira Thatch, persuader, comme tout le monde, que le combat s'arrêter là.

- Tais-toi et observe, Thatch, yoi, lui souffla Marco.

Ce gamin en avait dans le ventre... c'était pas ça qui allait le mettre k.o. Marco le sentait, il le savait.

Shirohige se détourna comme pour retourner au navire quand il entendit :

_- Enjomo _!

Il se retourna pour voir un mur de flamme s'élevait entre Ace et ses hommes.

- Senshô ! hurlèrent les Sapdes, coupaient en plein élan pour voir comme allait le jeune homme.

- Restez où vous êtes ! C'est mon combat ! leur cria Ace.

Ace se mit à rire en se remettant debout, ce qui surpris tout les pirates à bord du _Moby Dick_, Shirohige y comprit. Sauf Marco qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un malade, lutant contre son envie de finir son combat contre Ace.

Celui-ci cracha sur le côté un mollard sanglant, et s'essuya la bouche sans cesser de rire.

- Y'a longtemps qu'un simple coup m'a pas fait aussi mal ! Je me sens presque nostalgique des coups de poings de mon jiji ! fit Ace en se mettant en garde.

- Ce type est un _monstre,_ souffla Thatch avec des yeux ronds.

- Non, c'est un D, rectifia Marco avec un sourire carnassier.

Shirohige observa Ace.

Pourquoi avait-il lui aussi un sentiment de nostalgie devant ce garçon ?

- _Hiken _! hurla Ace.

Son poing de feu, noir de Haki, fila vers Shirohige qui le découpa aisément. Il envoya une nouvelle vague sismique qu'Ace esquiva de justesse.

Ce fut la dague contre la lame du bisentô en suivant.

La terre trembla légèrement sous le choc de la rencontre, et se fendit un peu entre eux.

Ace ne détourna pas ses yeux de ceux de son adversaire, continuant de sourire et de rire.

Et bam !

Un coup de manche, et Ace fut à terre, face contre terre. Il se mit à quatre pattes, regardant Shirohige avec défiance, sans cesser de sourire comme un dément.

Il n'abandonnerait pas. Même si ça devait signifier sa mort, il n'abandonnerait pas.

C'était pour ça qu'il souriait toujours comme un fou, même aux pieds du géant. Un jeune chien fou qui voulait, sans se préoccuper du prix à payer, la place du vieux loup alpha de la meute.

Mourir en tentant d'accomplir son rêve... quoi de plus merveilleux !

- T'as beaucoup de potentiel, gamin... fit Shirohige avec un sourire appréciateur. Ça serait bête de mourir ici. Endosse ma marque et devient mon fils pour vivre, comme tu l'entends, sur les océans.

Ace se figea et regarda la main qui lui était tendu. Il leva ensuite la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Shirohige. Ce fut le seul instant où son rire se tut et où son sourire disparu, pour laisser place à de la surprise.

Comme dans ce rêve qu'il avait fait quand il été gamin...

La même scène. Les mêmes paroles.

La même proposition.

Marco leva un sourcil. Celle là, il avait pas vu venir.

- Il plaît à Oyaji, sourit Thatch. J'aime bien sa tête. Il fera un bon petit frère !

- Encore faut-il qu'il accepte, yoi, fit Marco.

Ace se releva difficilement, fourbu par la douleur, mais tint bon. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, et en recommençant à sourire, il dit :

- Navré mais... avoir votre tête est le seul et unique moyen qu'il me reste pour surpasser mon idole de toujours... Quitte à mourir, je préfère crever en essayant de réaliser mon rêve de gosse.

Et il se remit en garde en criant :

- Patrick ! Prend les hommes et cassez-vous ! Si jamais vous croisez un jour, un gamin avec un chapeau de paille ou un révolutionnaire avec un haut de forme, dîtes leur que je suis mort pour mon rêve !

Ace recula de plusieurs mètres.

- SENSHÔ ! cria son équipage.

Déjà, les flammes s'enroulèrent autour d'Ace, alors qu'une boule de feu semblable au soleil commencer à naître dans sa main. Puis, il y injecta le plus de Haki qu'il pouvait, qui noircit la majorité des flammes.

Un soleil noir, aussi noir que la nuit, d'où s'échapper quelques rayons orangés.

Tout le monde regarda se soleil, et sans savoir pourquoi frissonna.

Shirohige se mit en garde, prêt à détruire l'attaque.

- Ceci est ma dernière carte... annonça Ace avec un sourire de malade. Après ça, ça passe ou ça casse, je le sais pertinemment. Et si ma tête doit tomber, elle tombera avec le sourire.

- Donne moi tout ce que tu veux, gamin... il y a bien prêt de vingt ans que je n'ai pas rencontré d'adversaire aussi tenace, lui dit Shirohige en lui rendant son sourire. Ni avec un sourire aussi provocateur, même à la lisière de la mort...

- Pourquoi mourir tristement, quand on meurt pour son rêve ?!

Et il hurla, jetant son attaque sur Shirohige.

Il savait qu'il serait vulnérable, si ça échouer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son attaque réduite à néant. La seule chose qui stoppa son rire fut une nouvelle vague sismique qui l'envoya dans l'inconscience.

Ace tomba de nouveau à terre, et ne bougea plus.

Son équipage hurla, l'appelant, lui demandant de se relever.

Le mur de flamme s'éteignit, sauf là où le feu avait prit dans les herbes et les arbres. Les Spades se précipitèrent sur leur capitaine.

- Marco, Thatch, on prend ce gamin à bord, annonça Shirohige.

Les deux commandants sautèrent à terre pour accomplir leur devoir. Leur division respective se chargea d'éloigner les Spades d'Ace.

Le jeune homme avait, même inconscient, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire serein.

« Un D. digne de Roger » songea Shirohige qui ne pouvait chasser ce sentiment de familiarité qui c'était renforcé durant le combat.

* * *

Marco baissa les yeux vers Ace, quand celui-ci commença à s'agiter.

- Bien dormi, yoi ? demanda Marco avec un fin sourire.

Ace ouvrit brutalement les yeux, toujours allongé sur le pont du navire, et fixa Marco, surpris, le regard empli d'incompréhension.

- Bienvenu sur le _Moby Dick_, le vaisseau mère des Shirohige Kaizoku ! présenta Marco. Oyaji doit être quasiment aussi têtu que toi, et il a décidé de faire de toi l'un de nos frères, yoi.

Ace se redressa, ne montrant à aucun moment à son interlocuteur qu'il était dans un sale état. Chiotte ! Il avait mal partout, pourtant !

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon équipage ? demanda Ace, dont c'était la première priorité.

- On les a fait monté sur un de nos vaisseau, yoi, répondit Marco. Ils seront bien traités, ne t'en fait pas, yoi.

Ace regarda ses mains et eut un bug. Un bug qui mit en miette sa fierté.

Pas d'entrave.

Sa force était si négligeable qu'on jugeait même pas utile de l'entraver... ouch.

- Tu n'es pas un prisonnier, yoi, lui dit Marco comme s'il avait capté ses pensés. Tu es censé être notre futur frère, donc, les entraves ne servent à rien, yoi. Et puis, tu as bien vu le résultat du combat, yoi. Enfin bref, si t'as un soucis, adresses-toi à moi, yoi. Je suis _censé_ être _l'aîné_ de la bande de _gamins_ de cette équipage, yoi.

Il avait bien accentué ce qu'il avait dit, histoire qu'Ace réalise qui tenait les rennes, en dehors de Shirohige... et qu'il comprenne que le _Moby Dick _avait son lot de déjanter.

Et Marco s'éloigna. Il se retourna néanmoins avec un sourire de coin en entendant Ace marmonnait :

- Le jour où je demanderais de l'aide à un ennemi, je pourrais jeter mon D. aux ordures.

Le Phénix regarda Ace un instant avant de revenir vers lui. Le jeune homme s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, son sac contre sa poitrine, commençant à former quelques plans pour ce sortir d'affaire... la tête de Shirohige _inclus._ Marco s'accroupit face à Ace et lui dit :

- _Tu _as décidé tout seul que nous sommes tes ennemis, yoi. Oyaji veut que tu sois l'un des notre, donc, pour nous, tu n'es pas un ennemi, yoi.

Et il se releva.

- Je vais voir si Thatch, le commandant de la quatrième flotte et accessoirement chef cuistot, peut t'apporter de quoi manger, yoi. Oh, et je crois être le seul à avoir fait le rapprochement entre tes deux primes, je garderais ça pour moi, si ça peu t'arranger, yoi.

Et il s'en alla en sifflotant tranquillement, cherchant la pompadour de son ami.

Ace prit le médaillon à son cou et l'ouvrit, afin de voir le portrait de ses parents.

- Tu parles d'un D... j'suis pitoyable, otousan... soupira Ace.

Et il referma le médaillon.

Il allait faire regretter à cette équipage de l'avoir prit à son bord.

Un sourire démoniaque étira ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Ooooh, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient regretter ! Les prochains jours montreraient ce qu'y avait été l'enfer de Fushia pendant de longues années...

Un enfer conçu par les mains d'un D.

Un petit rire machiavélique lui échappa.

* * *

Rayleigh leva trèèèèèèèèès haut ses sourcils en lisant la lettre de Marco, lui annonçant plusieurs choses :

D'une, ils étaient tombés sur Ace, dans le Shin Sekai.

Mauvaise nouvelle, mais évidente : Ace n'avait pas la force de vaincre Shirohige, même s'il rivalisait plus ou moins avec Marco.

Bonne nouvelle, le garçon était toujours vivant.

En voyant ça, Rayleigh n'avait put retenir un sourire rassuré.

De deux, Shirohige comptait le faire rejoindre l'équipage.

Connaissant Ace, ça ne se passerait pas facilement, et les pirates allaient sans doute payer pour l'avoir fait monter à leur bord contre son grès. Néanmoins, Rayleigh ne verrait aucun soucis à ce que son filleul accepte. Il en était touché qu'il soit jugé suffisamment digne par Newgate, pour porter les couleurs de l'équipage. Peu importe ce que ferait Ace, Rayleigh ne remettrait jamais en question ses choix. À quoi bon ? Il avait bien essayer de raisonner Roger quand il avait sut qu'il était mourant, et ça c'était achevé par la conquête de la Grand Line ! Ace était autrement plus têtu que son père !

De trois, Marco était au courant pour la connexion entre la mystérieuse fille de Roger, et Ace... même s'il demandait ce qu'était Ace à l'origine... autrement dit, un garçon ou une fille ?

Bon, au moins le Phénix veillerait à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Ace et garderait son bec fermer pour Ann.

Rayleigh soupira et plia la lettre, remerciant Shakky qui lui donna un verre de whisky.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Shakky.

- Tu sais où est Garp en ce moment ? s'enquit Rayleigh en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Shakky leva un sourcil, puis prit une pose pensive, sa cigarette entre les doigts.

- Dans le Shin Sekai, je pense... pourquoi... Oooh ! fit la femme.

Elle eut un petit rire en réalisant ce à quoi songé Rayleigh.

- Comment Newgate va t-il réagir devant ça, d'après toi ? demanda Shakky.

- Pas la moindre idée, mais ça risque d'être drôle. _Très _drôle. Mais pas forcément pour Ace !

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre qui s'achève ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à demain pour la suite, donc !**

**Traduction :**

**Akagami no Shanks = Shanks le Roux**  
**Shirohige Kaizoku = Pirates de Barbe Blanche**  
**Mataku = Je le crois pas / J'y crois pas**  
**Akuma no mi = Fruit du démon**  
**Shin Sekai = Le nouveau monde**  
**Senshô = Capitaine**  
**Okashira = Boss / Chef**  
**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
**L'île Gyojin = L'île des hommes-poissons**  
**Kampai = Santé**  
**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Spade Kaizoku = Pirate des Spade**  
**Jiji = vieillard / vieux**  
**Gakki = gamin**  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**


	10. Un gamin intenable sur le Moby Dick

**Hello hello !**

**Voici un autre chapitre pour vous ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, bien entendu ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le début de la vie avec les Shirohige d'Ace, et comme prévu, ça sera pas des plus calmes !**

**Lilim : si ton sens de l'orientation est aussi pitoyable, je ne peux rien pour toi, j'en suis navré. Ensuite, tu vas voir qu'Ace a de la suite dans les idées pour faire regretter aux Shirohiges Kaizoku de l'avoir prit à bord *rire machiavélique *. Pour ce qui est de Garp, c'est dans les chapitres à venir... alors un peu de patience. Pour la bouée de sauvetage... hmmm on sait jamais. Alors, gardes en une sous la main ;)**

**Kira 1726 : Je suis contente que l'histoire soit encore une fois à ton goût ! Oui, je sais, ça peu choquer la capacité du D. quand on songe à Garp et Teach, mais rassures-toi (avec tout ceux que ça choque) j'ai décidé de vous rassurer dans les chapitres à venir, quand je trouverai où caser l'explication que j'ai trouvé à ce pouvoir. Pour ce qui est des Spades... hmmm nan, je suis pas si méchante que ça, avec eux, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, quand même. Quant à la scène dont parler Marco dans Checkmate ça arrivera, oui, mais le contenu sera différent, étant donné que le vécu d'Ace est différent... Néanmoins, reste à couvert, on sait jamais avec Newgate :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. **

* * *

Bam !

- Cinquante-neuf... marmonna Vista en s'appliquant une lotion capillaire sur sa calvitie, dans l'espoir que des cheveux y pousseraient miraculeusement.

Il mit en sifflotant son chapeau sur son crâne et sortit sur le pont, cherchant Thatch et Marco du regard, puisque les deux commandants avaient décidé de se charger du chien fou inflammable qu'était le jeune pirate, que leur équipage avait *tousse* kidnappé *tousse*, pour en faire l'un des leur..

- Alors ? s'enquit Vista en s'adossant à la rambarde du navire à côté de Thatch.

- Il a réussi à piquer le marteau de Blamenco, annonça Thatch. À se demander comment il a réussi à le lui prendre, et comment il savait qu'il serait là...

- Oyaji l'a envoyé balader comment ?

- Coup avec le manche du bisentô. Dans les bas ventre. Un peu plus, et il était castré.

Vista fit une grimace de compassion.

Il regarda le jeune homme faire un nouveau numéros de haute voltige en passant comme une météorite devant eux pour se chopper un nouveau mur du navire et y faire un trou. Vista plaignait les charpentiers de bord. Ace passait son tant à se prendre des murs, et lentement, le _Moby Dick_ commençait à devenir un vrai gruyère .

- Soixante, décompta Thatch.

- Il a de l'espoir, ou il est suicidaire ! Zehahahaha ! ricana Teach, pas loin en croquant dans une tarte.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il n'a pas de sens commun, soupira Vista. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il passe dans le crâne de ce gamin, sérieusement ?! Il est tombé sur la tête quand il était gosse ?!

Plouf !

- Soixante et un, décompta Thatch. Et je pense qu'en effet, il a dû tomber sur la tête quand il était gosse... du genre, plus d'une fois.

Il regarda Namur sauter à l'eau pour aller repêcher Ace.

De nouveau sur le pont, dégoulinant d'eau et de sang, le jeune homme essaya de reprendre son souffle, toujours avec son sourire et son regard démentiel. Il tâta son cou, s'assurant de la présence de ses bijoux, et essuya un regard au log à son poignet, pour voir s'il était intact, avant de Marco ne le prenne par le col et l'embarque avec lui pour l'éloigner de Shirohige, afin d'apporter quelques soins au jeune homme... ce qui ne se passa pas sans quelques flammes et coup de colères, bien sûre.

- Je comprend pas pourquoi il porte encore un log juste utile pour la première partit de la Grand Line, fit Vista. C'est vrai quoi, on est dans le Shin Sekai ! Il sert à rien, ici !

- De ce que j'ai vu, y'a quelque chose de gravé dessus, ça a peut-être une valeur pour lui. Allez, je vais lui préparer quelque chose, marmonna Thatch en se décollant de la rambarde. Oh, et Teach, les tartes sont pour tout le monde, ne les dévore pas toutes, soit gentil.

- Zehahahaha ! Je vais essayer, Taishou ! ricana Teach en croquant dans une énième tarte.

* * *

Ace se dégagea des bras de Marco et s'éloigna en retirant sa chemise, histoire de l'essorer.

- J'ai repêché le chapeau, annonça Namur en les rejoignant, tenant l'article orange dans sa main palmé.

Ace grogna un vague merci. Il jeta sa chemise sur une de ses épaules et prit le chapeau. Namur s'éloigna pour retourner à ses activités précédentes, qui n'était pas de repêcher un gamin suicidaire dans les eaux lunatique du Shin Sekai.

- Tu me laisses te soigner, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Je suis un logia, j'ai pas besoin de soin, marmonna Ace en enfilant de nouveau sa chemise.

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu te portes comme un charme, alors que tu dois avoir une ou deux côtes cassés, yoi.

Ace lui tourna le dos et se concentra sur l'examen de son chapeau pour voir s'il était abîmé.

- Ton tatouage a un sens particulier, ou ton tatoueur à vraiment fait une erreur en te le faisant, yoi ? demanda Marco en ouvrant la trousse de soin sur un tonneau, afin d'en tirer une bande médicale.

- C'est voulu, répondit Ace.

- Retire ta chemise, yoi.

Ace se retint de soupirer, histoire de ne pas se faire mal, et exécuta la demande. Marco palpa doucement ses côtes, essayant de voir où Ace était blessé.

- Je comprend pas comment un grand gaillard comme toi peu avoir peur des infirmières, yoi, fit Marco en finissant par trouver un coin douloureux, prouvant qu'Ace avait bien une côte cassé, si ce n'est plus.

- J'ai reçu trop de soins quand j'étais gosse. Ça m'a rendu malade des blouses blanches, marmonna Ace en essayant d'ignorer la douleur.

Garp était responsable du fait qu'il est visité _beaucoup trop souvent_ les hôpitaux.

- Je vois... Essaye de pas bouger, yoi.

Marco banda de façon experte les côtes d'Ace, essayant de pas lui faire trop mal.

- Et puis, depuis que j'ai mon logia, les médecins me _détestent,_ grogna Ace.

- Je comprend ce point là... la mauvaise habitude de s'enflammer, sous l'effet de la douleur dans l'espoir de se soulager, yoi. Sinon, le S, il représente quoi ?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

- Simple curiosité, je te force pas à répondre, yoi. Je fais juste la conversation, histoire que tu n'ailles pas te replier dans un coin à manigancé des plans contre la tête de Oyaji... plans qui échoueront, yoi. Et ça, on le sait bien tout les deux, yoi.

Ace se mordit une lèvre, hésitant entre le rire et la douleur. Oui, il savait que c'était désespéré, mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?! Et lui-même était un cas totalement désespéré _et_ désespérant.

- Désolé, s'excusa Marco en ayant conscience de lui avoir fait mal. J'ai quasiment fini, yoi. Tu peux te sentir chanceux, yoi. Peu arriverait à s'en sortir après autant d'attaques de Oyaji avec juste deux côtes cassés, yoi. Ça devrait te soulager, le temps que ton akuma no mi les soigne. Les blessures internes mettent toujours un peu plus de temps de celles de l'extérieur, de ce que j'ai lut sur les logia, yoi.

- C'est un de mes frères.

Marco cessa d'arranger le bandage autour du torse d'Ace pour regarder le jeune homme. Il parlait de quoi ?

- En prenant la mer, j'ai fait tatoué la première lettre du prénom de mes deux frères, histoire de me dire qu'ils étaient toujours avec moi, quand j'étais seul, expliqua Ace. Sabo, c'est le S. Luffy, c'est le L sur mon autre coude.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Marco remarqua en effet la présence d'un L surmonté d'un chapeau de paille sur le coude opposé au S.

- Qui est l'aîné, yoi ? demanda Marco en terminant le bandage.

- Moi. Sabo vient après. On a que quelque mois de différence. Luffy a trois ans de moins que nous.

- Et ils pensent quoi du fait que tu sois devenu un pirate, tu le sais ?

- Luffy et moi avons quasiment le même rêve. En partant, il m'a dit que c'était pas en prenant de l'avance que je trouverai la One Piece avant lui. Quant à Sabo, il veut changer le monde. Il a vu beaucoup trop de pourriture, pour vouloir la laisser continuer à se multiplier comme ça, sans rien faire. Alors, même si c'est peu ce qu'il fera sans doute, il veut participer au renversement de l'ordre établi.

Marco hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

- Voilà. Ça devrait te faire du bien, yoi, fit-il en s'écartant. Pourquoi tu t'obstines, alors que c'est évident que tu n'as pas le niveau, yoi. Oyaji pourrait te tuer par inadvertance, yoi.

Ace lui offrit un sourire immense en disant :

- Quoi de plus beau que de lutter et mourir pour ses rêves ? Merci pour les soins !

Et il remit sa chemise en s'éloignant là où il allait se fourrer en général, sur le navire.

Marco resta un instant à regarder le gamin avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, repensant à ce qu'il avait dit.

C'était bien du Roger, ça...

Il rangea le matériel de soin et retourna la rendre au médecin, quand...

- THAAAAAAATCH ! hurla Vista.

Le Phénix soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'avait _encore_ inventé Thatch ?

* * *

Vista essayait à tout prit de se retirer son chapeau collé à son crâne, avec l'aide Blamenco, quand Thatch et Marco vinrent le voir.

- Tu me le paieras, Thatch ! Remplacer ma lotion capillaire par de la colle, c'est un coup bas ! Je te tue, dès que j'aurais réussi à retirer mon chapeau ! siffla Vista.

Marco soupira et regarda Thatch.

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! assura Thatch. C'était tout de même bien pensé, je vais de ce pas féliciter la personne qui a eut cette idée !

- Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Haruta n'est pas à bord pour foutre le bordel, y'a que toi, ici, pour faire ça ! siffla Vista.

- De l'aide, yoi ? proposa Marco.

Il leva une jambe, faisant cliqueter ses serres.

- Marco, t'es flippant quand tu te transformes partiellement une de tes jambes. Sérieux, on croirait que t'as la jambe pété, commenta Blamenco.

- J'y peu rien si l'articulation des genoux, chez les oiseaux, est inversé. Bon, besoin d'aide ou pas, yoi ?

- Sans façon, déclina Vista. Je tiens encore à ma tête, sans vouloir te vexer, mec.

Marco haussa les épaules en retransformant sa jambe qu'il posa par terre. Il regarda Thatch de façon insistante. Celui-ci leva une main comme pour prêter serment.

- Parole de pirate, j'ai rien fait cette fois ! assura t-il.

- Je te croie, yoi. Une idée de qui pourrait bien faire ça ? soupira Marco.

Si Thatch avait été le coupable, il aurait déguerpit il y a longtemps pour ne pas subir les foudres de sa victime.

Thatch secoua la tête.

- Vista ? T'as fait chié quelqu'un récemment, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

- Non. Pas que je sache, grogna le sabreur.

Marco soupira et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain personnel de Vista, qu'il partageait avec Blamenco, dans leur quartier, histoire de mener un semblant d'enquête.

Rien ne semblait ne pas être à sa place. Rien de suspect à l'horizon.

Marco prit la lotion coupable et l'observa. Rien hors de l'ordinaire. Même l'odeur. Il s'en mit un peu sur un doigt. Et attendit. Rapidement, la lotion durcit. C'était vraiment de la colle. Marco la fit fondre en activant brièvement ses pouvoirs et passa son doigt sous l'eau, avant de retourner à l'examen du flacon.

Il le retourna et vit alors un cheveu.

Un cheveu noir, qui s'était collé par inadvertance au produit.

Marco le prit entre deux doigts et regarda la longueur et la forme. Trop long et pas assez frisé pour être à Vista, c'était certain. Le cheveux était vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès long, quoi. Marco était surpris de pas l'avoir vu dès qu'il avait prit la lotion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Thatch en passant la tête dans la salle de bain.

- Je cherche le coupable, yoi. Qui a les cheveux noirs et longs dans l'équipage, yoi ?

- Teach... Izou...Atmos... Vista ? Après, les chevelures sont courtes, si tu cherches dans le noir.

Izou... ? Ça pourrait correspondre, mais c'était pas son genre de faire un coup pareil, surtout auprès de Vista.

- Izou les a long comment, yoi ?

- Là... bonne question. Épaule, je dirais. Pourquoi ?

Marco montra le cheveu.

- Trop long et pas frisé, yoi. C'est pas à Vista, t'es d'accord, yoi ?

Thatch observa le cheveux.

- Je suis d'accord. On dirait un cheveu d'Izou, commenta Thatch. Atmos les a pas aussi ondulés, ni aussi brillant.

* * *

Izou écarta le rouge à lèvre de sa bouche et regarda Marco et Thatch dans sa cabine.

- Pardon ? Vous voulez que _quoi_ ? demanda Izou.

- Que tu détaches quelques instants tes cheveux, ça sera pas long, yoi, demanda Marco.

- En quel honneur, je vous prie. Vous savez combien _d'heures_ je passe pour me coiffer ?!

- On cherche le coupable qui a remplacé la lotion capillaire de Vista par de la colle, annonça Thatch. Notre seul indice, c'est un cheveu noir ondulé.

Izou soupira. Il termina de mettre son rouge à lèvre, apprécia le résultat dans son miroir avec de ranger le tube. Il détacha ensuite ses cheveux, les laissant cascader dans son dos.

Les deux autres comparèrent leur unique indice avec la chevelure d'Izou, mais l'okama les avait _largement_ plus court.

- Je sais pas si ça peu aider, mais pendant que je retournais me coucher, après ma garde, hier dans la nuit, j'ai croisé une nana près de la cabine de Vista et Blamenco, fit Izou en se coiffant de nouveau. J'ai pas put la voir correctement, mais c'était pas une infirmière, ça, j'en suis sûre. Jamais vu par ici, d'ailleurs. Je me suis dit que Vista l'avait fait venir d'une île quelconque pour prendre un peu de bon temps.

- Merci de l'info, fit Thatch.

Izou haussa des épaules, alors que les deux enquêteurs s'en aller.

- Bon, faut chercher une inconnue aux longs cheveux noirs qui se balade à bord incognito. Je vais prévenir Oyaji, ou tu le fais ? soupira Thatch.

Marco regarda pensivement le cheveu, et fini par demander :

- D'après toi, la fille de Roger, elle a les cheveux long jusqu'où, yoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je l'ai jamais vu ! Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Tu crois la mystérieuse et insaisissable Gol D. Ann se balade à bord et c'est dit 'tiens, je vais faire une blague à Vista' ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Phénix, appréciant l'idée. Pourquoi pas, justement ?!

* * *

Ace sortit de ses pensés en avisant les spartiates de Marco juste devant son nez.

Le Phénix s'accroupit et montra un cheveu à Ace.

- C'est à toi, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Vu la longueur, j'en doute, répondit Ace qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Phénix était venu lui posait la question.

- Peut-être à Ann...

Marco rapprocha le cheveu de la tignasse d'Ace, un sourire de coin. La couleur et l'ondulation correspondait, mais pas la longueur. Mais s'il se souvenait bien, 'Ann' avait les cheveux _très _long... alors qui sait...

- Pas la moindre idée, ricana Ace. Tu lui demanderas si tu la vois, cette fameuse Ann ! C'est qui ? J'la connais ? Elle est mignonne ?

Le Phénix saisit parfaitement qu'Ace jouait au plus con avec lui... raaaha, les jeunes, de nos jours...

Marco jeta le cheveu à la mer et regarda Ace, les mains sur les hanches.

- C'est pas sympa ce que tu as fait à Vista, tout de même, yoi, constata Marco.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, s'offusqua Ace.

On aurait presque donner le paradis sans confession au gamin avec son regard innocent.

- Vraiment, yoi ? fit Marco avec son petit sourire de coin.

- Sans preuve, tes accusations ne tiennent pas debout, ami Phénix. Prouve le, et on en rediscutera. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas les cheveux assez long pour que ce soit à moi.

Ace lui tira la langue.

Marco se retint de sourire.

Un véritable gamin. C'était un véritable gamin. Déjà qu'il y avait Thatch à bord pour foutre le bordel, avec la complicité de Haruta, en règle général, maintenant, voilà qu'il y avait Ace.

* * *

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon fils ? demanda Shirohige à Thatch qui regardait pensivement les membres de l'équipage.

- Hmm ? Oh, non, c'est juste que je me demande pourquoi ma petite dernière blague ne c'est pas déclenché, marmonna Thatch, toujours aussi pensif.

- TU FAIS CHIER ! hurla Marco, depuis le nid de pie.

Tout les regarda se tournèrent d'abord du Phénix qu'on ne voyait pas, quelque part dans les hauteurs, puis bifurquèrent sur Thatch.

- Je n'ai rien fait à Marco ! La dernière fois, j'ai failli y laisser ma _vie _! s'offusqua Thatch. Et c'était pas lui que je visais avec ma dernière blague !

- Marco ! appela Shirohige de sa voix tonitruante.

Il eut quelques jurons et bientôt, le Phénix décolla, pour reprendre forme sur le pont, face à son capitaine, pied nu, une lettre à la main, et un air exaspéré sur le visage.

- Que t'arrive t-il, mon fils ? s'enquit Shirohige.

- Le gamin aurait dû être livré avec la notice d'utilisation, voilà pourquoi je râle, yoi ! grogna Marco. Mes chaussures sont tombés droit sur une flaque de colle laisser _exprès _par ce gosse, yoi. Je vais tuer Rayleigh, yoi !

- Que vient faire le Mei-ô dans l'histoire ? demanda Thatch.

- Toi ! Tu peux sourire, oui !

Marco pointa son doigt sur Ace qui essayait de ne pas rire, pas trop loin, assit sur un tonneau, sans doute en train de comploter quelque chose.

- Tu vas me le payer pour mes chaussures, yoi. Je _sais_ que c'est toi, yoi, annonça Marco en pointant son doigt sur Ace.

- Moi ? Mais la seule chose que j'ai faîte, c'est me prendre huit murs, aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas touché à nid de pie, fit Ace avec son air innocent.

Shirohige but une gorgée d'alcool, trouvant la scène extrêmement intéressante.

- Stop, Marco, explique moi ce qu'à fait le Mei-ô dans l'histoire, demanda Thatch.

Marco pointa Ace du doigt.

- Il aurait dû le livrer avec une notice d'explication, yoi, déclara le Phénix.

Shirohige regarda Ace avec curiosité.

- Tu connais le Mei-ô, gamin ? demanda le Yonkou.

Ace fit une mimique pensive, n'ayant pas l'intention de répondre, préférant laisser cette joie à Marco.

- D'après ce qu'il raconte, c'est lui qui a élevé le gamin, yoi, soupira Marco. Il serait son neveu, en quelque sorte, yoi.

Tout le monde regarda Ace avec des yeux ronds. Ace dû se retenir de rire... même les féroces Shirohige Kaizoku en était impressionné ! Est-ce qu'il devait leur dire que Garp avait eut sa touche dans son éducation ?

- Par Davy Jones ! Formé par Rayleigh en personne ! s'exclama Vista.

- Pas étonnant qu'il soit dure au mal et aussi têtu ! commenta Thatch en se retenant de rire.

Ace leur tira la langue.

- En quel honneur il t'a élevé ? demanda Shirohige, intrigué.

- Je me le suis toujours demandé, fit vaguement Ace.

Et l'instant suivant, il fonçait sur Shirohige, passait sous le bisentô qui aurait put l'envoyer à l'autre bout du navire, positionna ses doigts en _Higan_... et fut envoyé par un séisme, à la mer. Parfais moyen pour changer de sujet et éviter les questions dérangeantes.

- J'vais l'chercher ! lança Namur avant de plonger.

- Et donc, qu'est-ce que Silver aurait dû nous dire ? demanda Thatch en reprenant la conversation avec Marco.

- Que le gamin aime _particulièrement_ faire des sales blagues, yoi, soupira Marco. Comme si on avait pas déjà les mains pleines avec _toi._

Une infirmière alla voir Izou et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

- QUOI ! Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! s'exclama l'okama.

- C'est écrit noir sur blanc, Taishou, lui dit la femme en lui montrant un papier.

Izou prit le papier qu'on lui tendait, et le lut au moins trois fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. S'il n'avait pas eut son maquillage, il aurait rougit de colère.

- Qui est l'imbécile qui c'est cru drôle en glissant dans mon check-up que j'étais en cloque !? rugit l'okama.

Thatch et Marco se regardèrent, et s'épaulèrent l'un et l'autre en riant, comme tout les pirates, Shirohige y comprit.

Ace avait de la suite dans les idées, ça, on pouvait lui accorder. Il leur faudrait juste la force mental de survivre à ses folies et à ses tentatives d'assassinats, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse avec ces dernières, et qu'il accepte de les rejoindre. Et prier pour que Thatch et lui ne fasse pas cause commune.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lut le chapitre, et à demain !**

**Et bien entendu, n'oubliez pas les reviews :3**

**traduction :**

**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Okama = travestit**  
**Shirohige Kaizoku = Pirates de Barbe Blanche**  
**Taishou = Commandant**  
**Akuma no mi = Fruit du démon**


	11. Bien dormi, Sleeping Beauty ?

**Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre.**

**D'autres folies qui arrivent à bord du _Moby Dick_, dans les premiers temps de la vie d'Ace à bord son à prévoir ^^**

**Ensuite, je tiens à dire une chose. Comme je l'avais dit précédement (je crois), je peu vous proposer une explication un peu plus poussé sur comment Ace arrive à 'changé de sexe comme de chemise' pour reprendre les termes de Marco. Je le posterai sous forme d'un omake, si ça vous intéresse, mais je ne le ferais pas à moins de recevoir des demande pour. Je vous laisse donc le choix d'imaginer comment Ace arrive à faire ça, ou alors, vous faire une entorse au cerveau avec mon explication que je base sur une véritable maladie.**

**Bref ^^**

**Mel 72000 : Thatch et Ace... brrrr, une association qui fait froid dans le dos ! Mais heureusement pour les pirates, il reste encore un peu de temps avant que cela n'arrive ^^. Et je suis contente que tu te sois marrée. Je réserve des folies encore plus tordante dans les chapitres à venir.**

**lilim : si avec Ace et Thatch on frôle l'association de malfaiteur, si on rajoute Haruta ça va être joyeux xD . Quant à l'apparition d'Ann sur le Moby Dick... Pas avant que je décide qu'Ace dise à tout le monde qui il est vraiment. Néanmoins elle sera là pendant les escales ^^**

**Ace et Luffy : Où est-ce que je vais chercher tout ça, hein ? Hmmm... je préfère ne pas dire d'où je tiens mon inspiration, de peur d'en choqué quelques uns :D Mais ça reste un plaisir de faire plaisir ^^**

* * *

Marco se retourna en entendant la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrir. Il reposa ses lunettes et son crayon, totalement désintéresser du calcul de l'itinéraire qu'il était occupé à faire, pour la prochaine destination, quand ils auraient levés l'ancre.

Le Phénix ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma et la rouvrit pour finir par dire :

- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que tu fais dans ma cabine, Speed, juste en _serviette de bain, _yoi?

- J'ai un caleçon en dessous, Marco, grogna Speed Jiru en refermant la porte derrière lui. Quant à aux restes de mes vêtements, ils ont été réduit en cendre. Je présume que tu sais ce que ça signifie... Portgas a _encore_ frappé. Je suis venu te voir pour savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter des fringues. On vient d'arriver, donc je présume que j'ai le temps d'aller m'en racheter, et de te rendre tes affaires.

Marco leva un sourcil et retourna à sa carte, montrant son placard du doigt.

- Pas de soucis, sers-toi, yoi.

- Merci, mec.

Marco remit ses lunettes sur le nez, et se concentra de nouveau sur son travail.

- Na, Marco... rassure moi... Thatch et Portgas n'ont pas fait cause commune, n'est-ce pas ? fit Speed en fouillant dans les affaires de son camarade.

- Non. Thatch a proposé, mais Ace lui a tiré la langue en disant qu'il ne mettrait pas son génie au service de l'ennemi, yoi.

- Quasiment tout le monde y est passé, sauf Oyaji... ça craint, et ça fait pourtant que quelques jours qu'il est parmi nous.

- Il veut la tête de Oyaji, et il veut finir son combat avec moi, yoi. Le reste, c'est une étude.

Speed se retourna en enfilant une chemise.

- Il étudie l'organisation de notre équipage, voit les défauts, et les points forts, en nous désorganisant de son mieux, yoi, explicita Marco. Il apprend de ce qu'il voit, sans même le savoir, yoi.

- Ce gamin est un monstre... soupira son camarade en enfilant un bermuda.

* * *

Ace grimaça et avala une première pilule, sans eau. Eurk. Il rangea la boite de médicament, puis en prit une autre, pour sa narcolepsie. Il l'ouvrit machinalement... et se figea.

Vide.

Il jura.

Ça n'empêchait peut-être pas les crises, mais ça lui permettait de les sentir venir, au moins. Et là, il n'avait _plus _rien.

Ace renversa le contenu de son sac, dans l'espoir de trouver au moins une plaquette qui traînerait, mais rien. La panique était en train de le gagner. Chiotte ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il allait faire ?!

- Merde, jura t-il en rangeant ses affaires.

Il se leva, et tâta ses poches.

Rien non plus.

Même pas de monnaie pour s'en racheter sur la prochaine île !

- T'as perdu quelque chose ? demanda Thatch.

Ace sursauta et se mit en garde, son poignard en main, faisant face au commandant qui ne faisait que lui apportait à manger en compagnie de Marco.

- Zen ! J'ai pas l'intention de t'agresser avec du riz et une choppe de saké ! rit doucement Thatch. T'as un soucis ?

- Pas vos affaires, grogna Ace.

Il se voyait mal leur dire qu'il n'avait plus rien pour sa narcolepsie.

Marco leva un sourcil.

C'était évident qu'Ace avait un problème qui le dérangeait vraiment, vu comment il avait fouillé dans ses affaires.

- T'as perdu quelque chose, yoi ? demanda le Phénix.

- Hmm... oui, ma tranquillité, lui dit Ace.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler ses faiblesses en terrain ennemi.

Marco leva son second sourcil.

- Non, sérieusement, si c'est quelque chose d'important, on peu t'aider à le retrouver, assura Thatch en posant le repas d'Ace sur un tonneau.

Ace essaya de ne pas s'énerver.

- Foutez moi la paix. Merci pour le repas, grogna Ace.

Il se laissa tomber contre un mur, avec visiblement l'envie de bouder.

- On sera bientôt sur une île, yoi. Si tu t'aventures hors du navire, prend garde où tu vas, c'est pas le territoire d'Oyaji, yoi, marmonna Marco.

- J'ai pas besoin de vous pour vous inquiétez de moi, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper tout seul de mon cul, merci.

Marco leva les mains en signe de défaite et s'éloigna, entraînant Thatch avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ? s'enquit Thatch.

- Va savoir, yoi. Il commence peut-être à en avoir marre qu'aucune de ses tentatives ne marches. On commence à atteindre la centaine, après tout, yoi, soupira Marco.

- Cent en même pas un mois.. il a vraiment de la ressource !

* * *

Un foulard pour cacher ses cheveux, une paire de lunette de soleil, rien de plus simple pour rendre Gol D. Ann incognito.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'Ann espérait quand elle se glissa dans les rues, cherchant un moyen de faire une nouvelle réserve de médicament.

- Ace... non, Ann ?

Ann se retourna et fut soulager de reconnaître Benn.

- Benn ! fit le pirate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On te dit porter disparu ! Ça fait presque un mois que personne n'a plus de tes nouvelles ou de celles de ton équipage ! gronda le second de Shanks. Okashira se fait un sang d'encre pas possible !

- Longue histoire... et toi, tu fais quoi ici ?

- C'est le territoire de notre équipage, tu crois quoi ! T'as un soucis ?

- Je cherche un endroit où refaire mes réserves de médocs pour ma narcolepsie... j'en ai plus, et je suis pas dans la meilleur des situations qui soit.

- Hmmm... raison pour laquelle tu as essayé de te déguiser...

- Si pitoyable que ça, mon déguisement ?

- T'as pas bandé ton bras.

Ann baissa les yeux sur son bras et jura. Oui, forcément, elle avait zappé ça.

- J'suis pitoyable, soupira Ann.

- Allez, viens... tu vas nous raconter tes soucis autour d'une choppe, ça te remontera le morale.

* * *

- Et donc, là, tu vois, je tente une approche gentleman et tout, raconta Thatch à Marco.

- Et elle essaye de te castrer, yoi ? tenta de deviner Marco en ouvrant la porte d'une taverne.

Il resta sur le seuil, les sourcils levaient, surpris d'y voir Ace sous son apparence de jeune femme.

Thatch siffla.

- Roger a été gâté pour avoir une fille pareille, commenta le cuistot en venant s'asseoir à côté d'Ann. Je t'offre un verre, Gol D. Ann ?

Clic.

Marco se frappa le visage dans une main, en voyant Shanks mettre en joue Thatch. Le Phénix était totalement exaspéré. Shanks passait son temps à l'exaspéré. Seul surprise dans l'histoire, peut-être le fait qu'Akagami soit réuni avec l'enfant de son défunt capitaine dans le même bar, et qu'il se montre aussi protecteur.

- Tes mains dans tes poches, siffla Shanks, menaçant.

- Shanks, c'est bon, je peux encore me défendre face aux coureurs de jupons, ne t'en fait pas, marmonna Ann. Et merci, mais ma choppe est encore pleine.

Marco posa sa main sur le flingue de Shanks, échangea un regarda avec lui, et le capitaine leva son arme.

- Thatch, si tu t'assois au comptoir, écartes-toi de la demoiselle, tu vas y brûler tes doigts, yoi, conseilla Marco.

Bam !

Ann s'effondra sur le comptoir, et ne bougea plus.

Marco fut sur elle, inquiet.

- Tout va bien, c'est normal, fit Shanks en s'asseyant à côté d'Ann, totalement serein.

Il retira sa cape et la mit sur Ann, cachant ainsi ses tatouages qui aurait put la trahir. Thatch ne les avait apparemment pas vu, puisqu'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

- Normal ! Une nana meurt, comme ça, et tu trouves ça _normal _! T'as tué la fille de ton défunt capitaine, ou quoi ?! glapit Thatch.

- Elle _dort,_ rectifia Shanks.

Benn entra dans la taverne, un sac en papier en main.

- J'ai trouvé les médocs, Okashira. Tiens, les Shirohige ! Ils ont perdu quelque chose ?

- Quelqu'un, peut-être. Tu te souviens de comment était Ace, quand il était gosse. Intenable. Un D. à n'en pas douter ! ricana Shanks.

- Ace ? Portgas D. Ace ? Vous connaissez le gamin ? s'intéressa Thatch.

- Ace doit lui rembourser un akuma no mi et des médocs, marmonna la concernait en se redressant sur son siège.

- Bien dormi, Sleeping Beauty ?! taquina Shanks.

Ann ignora la pique. Gentille fille, Ann, pas mordre Shanks-nii-san...

- Attrape, Ann. Voilà les médocs, fit Benn en lui jetant le sachet. J'en ai profité pour te refaire une réserve pour ton second petit soucis.

Ann se retourna sur son siège et attrapa la poche.

- Non, sérieux, vous connaissez Ace ? s'enquit Thatch.

- Oooh, oui ! rit Shanks.

Shanks tira son épée et mit en garde Benn.

- Touchez pas au bar de Makino-nee-san ! Attention, je sais me servir d'une épée, même si j'ai que dix ans ! imita Shanks.

Ann rit avec Benn, en se rappelant de l'incident.

- Dis, Ann, au final, lui et Luffy ont eut leur tigre ? demanda Shanks en rangeant son arme.

- Tu connais Rayleigh. Quand il dit non, c'est non, soupira Ann. Je devrais peut-être y aller, si je veux pouvoir m'échapper après avoir fait râler le jiji et Sengoku. Je rembourserais les médicaments quand je pourrais.

- Pas besoin, ça sera de l'argent que le Okashira ne dépensera pas dans de l'alcool. Il redécouvrira peut-être ce que ça fait d'être sobre, ricana Benn en s'allumant une cigarette.

Shanks glapit et Ann éclata de rire en inclinant son chapeau noir sur son visage. Elle salua les deux pirates de la main et fila, sans un regarda pour les Shirohige.

- Pendant un instant, j'ai eut l'impression que mon Haki déconnait, et être assit à côté d'Ace, marmonna pensivement Thatch.

Marco se contenta de commander à boire.

* * *

Ace fut surpris quand Marco lui apporta un verre d'eau, le lendemain matin, après que le jeune homme eut échoué trois attaques sur la personne de Shirohige.

- C'est toujours plus pratique de prendre des médicaments avec de l'eau, yoi, fit le Phénix.

- Merci, fit Ace.

Il fouilla ses poches, sortit sa boite, désormais pleine, prit deux gélules et les avala avant de les faire passer avec la moitié du verre d'eau. Il rangea la boite, et en prit une autre, d'où il piocha une autre gélule qu'il avala avec le reste de l'eau.

- Tu souffres de quoi, exactement, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en reprenant le verre vide.

- Rien de grave. Thatch m'a démasqué ?

- Non. Il a juste eut l'impression que son Haki déconnait. T'as l'air bien attaché à Akagami, en tout cas, yoi.

Ace rangea ses médicaments et se hissa sur la rambarde, regardant la mer.

- J'ai grandit avec des histoires sur la Grand Line et le Shin Sekai. Pas que de la part de Ji-chan. Tout les soirs, aussi loin que je me souvienne, on allait au Grey Terminal. Là, pendant une grande partie de la nuit, Ji-chan parlait de l'océan à son époque, avec d'autres pirates. Chacun avait son histoire, ses aventures. Ses hauts et ses bas. Ses fous-rires et ses larmes. J'ai grandit entouré de ça. Quand Shanks est arrivé au village, Lu' et moi, on était tout excité. Il nous a raconté pleins d'autres histoires, il en reprit certaines qu'on avait déjà entendu de la part de Ji-chan, mais de son point de vu, quand il était moussaillon, ce qui était toujours drôle. Il est resté que un an, parmi nous, mais il est devenu rapidement un grand-frère. Et puis, il a sauvé la vie de Lu'. Pour cette simple raison, je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant. C'est ce qui fait que je suis attaché à Shanks. Et puis, sans lui, Sab' serait toujours prisonnier des pourritures que se prétendaient ses parents, et avait fait de lui un oiseau en cage.

Ace soupira et se frotta la nuque, légèrement embarrassé.

- Ma vie n'est pas des plus intéressante. Tu dois avoir d'autre chose à faire, s'excusa Ace.

- Tu n'as pas fait de nouveau trou en traversant de mur, et je ne suis tombé sur aucune mauvaise blague que ce soit de Thatch ou toi, yoi. Donc, non, j'ai rien à faire, et je trouve au contraire ton histoire très intéressante, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Ace ramena ses jambes contre lui et les entoura de ses bras, toujours en regardant la mer.

- Pourquoi tu te caches, si c'est pas trop indiscret, yoi ? Je te demande pas comment tu fais pour changer de sexe comme de chemise, juste la raison, yoi, demanda Marco.

Ace resta un instant silencieux, se demandant comment expliquer la chose, avant de finir par dire :

- J'avais onze ans, la première fois que je suis entré dans un bar. C'était hors du village. Je voulais savoir exactement pourquoi Ji-chan disait que les adultes étaient cruelles. C'est la première fois que j'ai posé cette question, qu'Ann passe son temps à poser : Qu'est-ce-qu'il en serait si Roger avait un enfant ?.. J'ai entendu tant d'horreurs. On me jugeait coupable comme si j'étais mon père lui-même. Je me suis sentit mal. J'ai même remit mon existence en question, à cet instant. Personne ne voulait de moi, tout le monde aurait souhaité ma mort, si on avait sut qui j'étais... En revenant au village, j'ai reprit confiance en moi, en voyant que même si la majorité m'aurait lapidé et écorché sans soucis, il existait des gens qui m'appréciait pour qui j'étais, peu importe mon sang... même ce vieux Woop m'appréciait, malgré les sales tours que je lui ais fait. J'ai décidé que jusqu'à ce que je surpasse mon père, je resterais avec le nom de ma mère. Celui sous lequel j'ai grandit, afin de ne pas avoir de problème. Celui de Portgas. Une fois mon père dépassait, j'ai l'intention de dire à tous qui je suis vraiment et de leur dire d'aller se faire voir. En attendant, je me défoule sous le masque d'Ann. C'est tout con, mais ça fait du bien. Je regarde les idiots s'agitaient, inutilement, en souriant, dans l'ombre.

Ace soupira et relâcha ses jambes.

- Dans un sens, je suis chanceux. J'aurais put très bien ne pas survivre. Être tuer ou grandir auprès de personne qui m'aurait haï, ricana Ace.

- Qu'est devenu ta mère, yoi ?

Ace regarda Marco, les sourcils levés devant la question.

- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû poser la question, s'excusa Marco, devinant ce qu'il en était.

Ace retira son médaillon et le jeta à Marco qui l'ouvrit.

- Elle m'a portée vingt mois, espérant me cacher de la traque du Gouvernement et de la Marine. Morte à cause d'une grossesse prolongée. Ji-chan l'a trouvé, elle me portait déjà depuis onze mois. Il paraît qu'elle souriait la seule fois qu'elle m'a prit dans ses bras, fit Ace.

- Ann lui ressemble, yoi.

Marco jeta le pendentif à Ace qui se le remit au cou. Il se prit la tête dans une main, se sentant vaseux, et il s'effondra lamentablement sur le bois du navire.

- Ace ? Tu te sens mal, yoi ? s'inquiéta Marco.

Ace le regarda avec un air un peu shooté, et s'endormit juste après. Marco resta un instant surpris, puis eut un petit rire. Narcolepsie ? Fallait le faire pour avoir survécu à la Grand Line malgré ça !

* * *

- Des médicaments contre la narcolepsie ? s'étonna la chef de l'infirmière. Une telle chose n'existe pas. Aucun traitement ne touche la cause de la maladie. Ça peut juste apaiser les symptômes. Des excitateurs pour les phases d'hypersomnies, et d'autres molécules, du genre de ceux présent dans certains anti-dépresseurs, pour la cataplexie. Je vous croyais insomniaque, Taïshou, pas narcoleptique.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Le gamin est mort ! hurla Thatch, quelque part sur le pont.

Marco soupira alors que l'infirmière avait un 'oh' silencieux, comprenant les question du Phénix sur la narcolepsie.

- Je vais aller les rassuré, yoi, fit Marco.

- Bonne chance, Taïshou, rit doucement l'infirmière.

Déjà, on s'arrachait les cheveux pour savoir quoi faire de la dépouille d'Ace. Et comment avait-il put mourir, et tout et tout.

- Il aurait fait un si bon otouto, soupira Izou.

- Vot' faute, Oyaji ! À force de l'envoyer dans ses murs, vous l'avez cassé ! accusa Thatch en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

- Foutaise ! Il a encaissé jusqu'à maintenant ! rugit Shirohige.

- Du calme ! cria Marco pardessus la cohue.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Il est vivant, yoi, assura Marco.

- Il bouge plus, Marco ! Y'a pas plus mort ! lui dit Vista. Et moi qui commençait à bien l'aimer...

Marco soupira et joua des coudes pour être prêt d'Ace. Il posa un genoux à terre et s'arracha une de ses plumes avec laquelle il chatouilla le nez d'Ace.

Le jet de flamme que produisit le jeune pirate, en éternuant, manqua de cramer les moustaches de Shirohige lui-même.

Ace se redressa en se frottant le nez, le regard vaseux. Il réalisa que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, et se sentit perdu tout d'un coup.

- Bien dormi, Sleeping Beauty ? taquina Marco avec un sourire de coin.

Ace se retourna d'un bond pour se jeter sur le Phénix qui s'empressa de s'envoler, totalement transformer.

- Reviens ici, oiseau de malheur ! hurla Ace.

Tout le monde regarda Ace escaladait agilement le nid de pie pour courir le long d'un mât et là, se jeter sur Marco. Il lui attrapa les pattes et refusa de lâcher. Surpris par le poids soudain, le Phénix perdit de l'altitude et plongea à la mer, sous le regard curieux de Stefan.

- Ouafff ! aboya l'immense chien en plongeant à l'eau croyant à un jeu, alors que Namur allait les repêcher.

Blamenco soupira profondément.

- Je vais _encore _devoir laver Stefan, soupira le commandant.

- Il se passe quoi au final pour Ace ? demanda Vista.

- C'est de la narcolepsie, fit l'infirmière qu'avait interrogé Marco. Marco-taïshou est venu m'interroger à ce sujet.

- Attendez... la narcolepsie, c'est la maladie qui fait qu'on peu s'endormir n'importe quand, non ? fit Izou.

- En effet, Izou-Taïshou.

- Y'a que moi que ça épate, ou alors le Paradis est devenu si _calme _que même un narcoleptique à put devenir une redoutable Supernova ?!

- Un mourant a bien réussit à conquérir la Grand Line dans son entier, fit Shirohige en haussant les épaules, regardant Namur ramener Marco et Ace à bord. Alors, pourquoi un narcoleptique en supernova ?

Tout le monde eut un soupir exaspéré, alors que Shirohige avait un léger rire. Pour lui, le gamin était digne de Roger. Un D. comme son ancien rival en aurait voulu.

Pour le reste de l'équipage, c'était un truc à rajouter à la liste qui faisait qu'Ace était un phénomène épuisant. Il y en avait encore beaucoup comme ça ?

* * *

**Et c'est la fin du chapitre, eeet ouais !**

**Indice pour le prochain chapitre : ça mange des donuts.**

**Sinon, R&R**

**Traduction :**

**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Okashira = Boss / Chef**  
**Jiji = vieillard / vieux**  
**Akagami = Le Roux **  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Taishou = Commandant**  
**Otouto = petit frère**  
**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**


	12. Omake : Gol D Ann

**Hey, rebonjour à tous !**

**Je vous propose un petit omake pour étudier les différentes réactions de certaines personnes devant l'avis de recherche d'Ann. Après tout, nous avons vu ce qu'il en était pour les Shirohige Kaizoku, mais pour le reste niet... alors, je propose un épisode que j'espérerais plaisant, qui revient sur la publication de la prime de Gol D. Ann.**

* * *

_Marine Ford_

Garp ronflait tranquillement dans son bureau, prenant un repos qu'il ne méritait pas, puisqu'il n'avait pas travailler de la journée.

Sa quiétude ne fut même pas troubler par le hurlement de rage de Sengoku qui traversa le QG de la Marine de part en part. Aokiji, dans le bureau pas très loin de celui de Garp, ramassa quelques affaires et s'en alla en sifflotant. Tsuru, dans son bureau, à l'étage en dessous, juste sous celui de Garp, évacua elle aussi les lieux avec un soupir.

C'était connu, si Sengoku hurlait de rage, ça allait swinguer dans le bureau de Garp.

Et comme pour donner raison à l'habitude, Sengoku débarqua dans le bureau de son vieil ami comme un ouragan, arrachant la porte de ses gonds. Cela réveilla en sursaut Garp qui regard avec un air idiot son supérieur fulminer de rage.

- Je croyais que Roger avait un _fils _! hurla Sengoku en se dirigeant vers Garp à grand pas.

- Pourquoi tu racontes ça ? T'as oublié Ace ? s'étonna Garp en se mettant un peu plus confortablement sur son siège.

Il jeta un regard attendrit sur une photo de son bureau, prise par Makino, montrant Ace, âgé de seize ans, enlaçant ses deux frères, tout les trois avec d'immenses sourires.

- Alors explique moi _ça !?_

Sengoku abattit un avis de recherche sur le bureau de Garp.

C'était une fille d'environ dix sept ans, assise sur un toit, toute de noir vêtu. Elle portait un chapeau de cow boy simple et noir, incliné sur son visage, cachant ses yeux, ne laissant apparaître que son sourire provocateur, qui criait son sang de D. Dans l'une de ses mains, on devinait la poignée d'une épée.

Puis, Garp vit le nom et là, il en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

_Gol D. Ann_

« - _Naaa, Jiji... Ji-chan disait que certains D. avec des akuma no mi peuvent changer de changer de sexe à volonté... comment on fait ? »_ lui avait demandé Ace la dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient vu.

- Alors... Roger a t-il vraiment un fils, ou toi et le Mei-ô vous vous êtes donné le mot pour vous foutre de moi ? grogna Sengoku.

Pour toute réponse, Garp attrapa le jour qu'il n'avait pas encore lut et parcourut les primes récentes qui y étaient apparu. Il y retrouva la prime de Gol D. Ann, affreusement haute pour une première, puis, dénicha ce qu'il cherchait. Et ce qui réussi à l'agaçait.

Ace avait eut le culot de faire ça...

Prenant l'avis de recherche, il la brandit devant le nez de Sengoku.

_Portgas D. Ace_

- C'est un garçon, même si l'apparence suggère le contraire ! Et ce satané gosse est en train de se foutre de nous ! gronda Garp. Ce gamin est devenu un pirate, alors que je lui avais pourtant clairement dit qu'il serait un marine ! Je vais lui botter le cul !

Sengoku resta un peu surpris.

Il regarda de nouveau l'avis de recherche d'Ann et dit :

- Le fils de Roger un okama ? Déjà que nous avions Izou des Shirohige et Ivankov chez les Révolutionnaires... celle là... je la voyais pas venir.

- Ce n'est pas un _okama _! Il est _hermaphrodite _! rectifia Garp.

- C'est la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendu. Tu prends la responsabilité de ce que deviendra Ann ou Ace, peut importe son nom, parce que je veux plus entendre parler du moindre D. dans le domaine de la piraterie !

Garp eut un sourire de malade.

Ooooh oui, Ace allait le sentir passer, ça !

* * *

_Loguetown_

Smoker jura avec profusion en voyant l'avis de recherche du gamin qu'il avait croisé deux heures auparavant, entre ses mains.

Mais c'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

C'était le sourire que la gamin arborait sur son avis de recherche. Un sourire semblable à celui de Roger, sur son vieux avis de recherche.

- Smoker-san ! fit Tashigi en se précipitant vers son supérieur.

Elle se fit un croque en jambe toute seule et s'effondra par terre.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, Tashigi ? grogna Smoker en l'aidant à se relever.

- C'est terrible ! Regardez ce qui vient d'arriver ! fit la jeune femme en lui donnant une prime.

Smoker l'a prit et en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

On se foutait de lui !

Roger... avait eut une fille, avant de mourir !

Smoker se frappa une joue.

Le monde serait bientôt un enfer !

* * *

_Dawn_

Woop eut un bug sur l'affiche de Gol D. Ann.

Il retira ses lunettes et les nettoya correctement, avant de regarder de nouveau.

Non, il avait pas mal vu. C'était bien une femme, et c'était bien un Ann qui était marqué.

- Ace à sa prime ! Ace à sa prime ! chantonnait joyeusement Luffy dans un coin de la taverne, accompagnait du rire de Sabo et de Makino.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière ! gronda Woop. Et encore moins en sachant qu'il s'amuse à crier d'une, de qui il est l'enfant, et de deux, en faisant croire qu'il est une fille !

Tout le monde regarda Woop, surpris. Les deux frères se penchèrent de nouveau sur la prime qu'ils avaient entre les mains, se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Makino, avant que tout les trois ne se tournent vers le maire.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Regardez ! fit Sabo en brandissant l'avis de recherche d'Ace.

Woop eut un autre bug. Et comme un automate, il brandit celui d'Ann.

Makino en resta extrêmement surprise, alors que Luffy poussait un cri quasi hystérique, pendant que Sabo était en train de frapper le comptoir, auquel il était installé, tellement il était mort de rire.

- AHAHAHAHA ! Et après il m'a engueulé quand je lui ais offert le corset et les porte-jarretelles ! rit Sabo.

- Nii-chan est devenu fou ! fit Luffy, totalement paniqué, les mains sur son chapeau.

- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'Ace est trouvé un moyen de mettre en application ce que Garp lui a apprit, soupira Makino.

- Mais où est l'intérêt ?! rugit Woop en plaquant avec colère l'avis de recherche sur la table devant lui.

- Ace est fière de qui il est, mais il a promit Ji-chan qu'il ne porterait le nom de Gol D. Ace que quand il aurait atteint Raftell, fit Luffy en allant prendre l'avis de recherche pour le voir d'un peu plus prêt. C'est une façon de prouver qu'il est fière de qui il est le fils, tout en respectant la promesse faîtes à Ji-chan.

- Tout de même, ça fait un total de trois cent quarante cinq millions de berries. C'est beaucoup pour une première fois ! constata Sabo en essuyant une larme d'hilarité.

- De toute les grosses pointures encore présente dans l'East Blue, aucune n'est plus haute que celle que notre cher petit capitaine des Sapdes Kaizoku, sourit Makino. Donne moi la prime, Luffy. je vais la garder sous le comptoir.

* * *

_Shabaody_

Dans l'arrière salle de l'hôtel des ventes d'esclaves, parmi autres malchanceux qui allait bientôt être vendu, Rayleigh déplia un journal pour passer le temps. En voyant ce que disait la Une, au sujet de Gol D. Ann, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Néanmoins, un sourire rassuré étira ses lèvres quand il lut ce que passait son temps à dire Ann :

« _Je suis fière d'être la fille de Gol D. Roger, et je vous emmerde tous, vous qui me crachez au visage pour cause de ma parenté _! »

Son filleul était incorrigible, mais le savoir toujours aussi fière de qui y était, et assez fort pour supporter la méchanceté humaine... c'était ce qu'il fallait pour réchauffer le cœur du vieux pirate.

Il parcourut les primes, et eut un sourire attendrit devant celle d'Ace. Il avait tellement grandit, en trois ans. Il ressemblait énormément à son père, le jour où Roger avait abordé Rayleigh pour lui proposer de devenir un pirate. Cela tira une larme de nostalgie et de douleur. Malgré les années, Roger lui manquait toujours autant. Il regrettait le temps passé à navigué avec lui. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne regrettait ces années vécus à Dawn, pour les garçons.

Rayleigh prit les avis de recherche d'Ace et Ann, et les roula pour les fourrer dans son manteau. Il prit ensuite sa flasque d'alcool dans sa poche pour en boire une gorgée, avant de se laisser aller contre le mur de la cellule, en souriant.

- Pourquoi souris-tu, Silver ? demanda un ancien pirate, juste à côté de lui.

- Gol D. Ann, la fille de mon vieil ami Roger, est en marche pour récupéré son trône.

Et Silver leva sa flasque vers le plafond.

- Kampai, Roger, souffla t-il avant d'avaler une autre gorgée.

* * *

_East Blue (Buggy)_

Encore une fête démentielle.

Réellement démentielle.

Même si Doke no Buggy n'était qu'une petite frappe, on pouvait être certain qu'il savait faire la fête. Néanmoins, Buggy était de mauvaise humeur. Un _gamin_ avec un abominable chapeau orange avait _osé_ avoir une prime plus haute que la sienne !

- Buggy Senshô ! Regardez ce qui vient de paraître dans le journal ! cria quelqu'un.

- Je sais, oui, au sujet de ce Portgas D. Ace, grogna Buggy, affaler dans son fauteuil, toujours en grommelant.

- C'est pas ça ! C'est un truc qui va bouleverser le monde de la piraterie ! Tout les projecteurs son braqué sur cette fille !

Buugy attrapa le journal qu'on lui tendit et sa tête se détacha sous la surprise, alors que ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites.

- NANI ! Senshô avait une fille ! s'exclama t-il.

Il parcourut rapidement l'article, puis observa plus attentivement l'avis de recherche. Dommage que le chapeau cache une grande partie du visage, parce que ça aurait permit de voir si elle ressemblait à son père, mais le sourire de Gol D. Ann restait une preuve suffisante.

- Réfléchissons, si c'est la fille du senshô, elle doit en savoir où sont les trésors de son père, et la route pour Raftell... réfléchi Buggy. Mais le problème est sa prime. Soit la Marine la surestime en se basant sur son ascendance, soit, elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air... que faire que faire...

* * *

_Et pour les futurs Mugiwara Kaizoku_.

**Zoro** fit une pose dans son entraînement pour lire l'article dont tout le monde parler. Il resta un long moment à regard pensivement l'avis de recherche, puis eut un sourire féroce. La fille de Roger devait être redoutable. Même s'il visait Mihawk, une fois qu'il partirait à la poursuite de son rêve, il essaierait de la trouver, histoire de voir quel était son niveau.

* * *

**Nami** écouta les commentaires des Arlong Kaizoku, sur la nouvelle de la descendance de Roger. Elle prit l'avis le journal et le lut attentivement, assise dans son coin. C'était étrange, de ce qui était dit, cette mystérieuse Gol D. Ann n'avait commit aucun crime. Alors, pourquoi une prime ? L'évidence se fit rapidement au fur et à mesure de la lecture... le crime de cette fille, sans doute à peine plus vieille qu'elle, était juste d'être née. D'être née et d'être fière de son père.

* * *

**Usopp** resta perplexe devant le même article. Puis, il sourit. Il voudrait la rencontrer, elle devait avoir tant de chose à raconter sur son père, que le grand publique ne savait pas forcément. Et puis, il le confortait dans son idée. Levant les yeux vers la mer devant lui, attendant l'instant où il aurait assez de courage pour s'y lancer, Usopp était conforté dans son idée. Il n'y avait aucune honte à être l'enfant d'un pirate. Les hommes sont tous des idiots, on ne peu pas leur en vouloir.

* * *

**Sanji** reposa l'avis de recherche d'Ace, en se souvenant des quelques mots échangés avec lui, quand il était passé par le Baratie, une fois lancée dans la piraterie.

« _Luffy, Sabo et moi, on accomplira nos rêves quoi qu'il en coûte. Et toi, est-ce que tu resteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ici, à te morfondre, alors qu'il te suffit d'un oui, pour faire voile vers ton rêve ? Réfléchi à ce que t'a proposé Lu', parce qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas d'autre proposition en or massif comme celle-ci. »_

- K'ssou gaki ! Regarde moi ça ! lança Zeff avec un sourire hilare.

Il montra l'avis de recherche de Gol D. Ann. Sanji eut une légère impression de familiarité, qu'il chassa rapidement en faisant sa danse de la nouille, un cœur dans les yeux.

- Quelle ravissante beauté ! Aaaah ! Le joyau des océans a un visage ! Ce doit être elle la One Piece ! fit Sanji.

Zeff se garda bien de lui dire que d'une, Ann était Ace, et de deux, que la One Piece et le gamin de Roger, c'étaient deux choses différentes.

* * *

**Chopper** alla voir Kureha et lui tira une manche, attirant son attention.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, Chopper ? demanda Doctorine en cessant de lire son livre au coin du feu, une bouteille d'alcool de prune à la main.

- Pourquoi tout le monde l'insulte alors qu'elle n'a rien fait ? demanda Chopper en montrant l'avis de recherche de Gol D. Ann.

- Parce qu'elle est venue au monde, Chopper. Son père est l'homme qui a tout eut en ce monde... Gol D. Roger. C'était un homme libre, avec des rêves dans la tête, autant qu'on compte d'étoile dans le ciel. Il a prouvé que rien n'était impossible, quand on s'en donne la peine. Un D.. Cette gamine en sera une, de D., j'en suis persuadé, il suffit de voir son sourire. Tu vois Chopper, cette gamine est très forte. Malgré ce que dise les gens sur elle, et elle, elle continue de sourire et de vivre comme elle l'entend. Les gens ne pense d'elle rien d'autre que le fait qu'elle soit la réincarnation d'un démon, mais la vérité est qu'elle est la fille d'un homme qui a accompli beaucoup de chose. Elle marquera à sa manière ce monde.

Chopper regarda de nouveau l'avis de recherche.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est, le D. ? s'enquit-il.

- Un des plus grand mystère de ce monde...

Doctorine eut un sourire et avala une autre gorgée d'alcool.

* * *

**Nico Robin** regarda le journal.

Elle se sentait proche de cette jeune fille. Haï par le monde, pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Néanmoins, Robin devait admettre que cette Ann avait plus de courage qu'elle. Elle assumait entièrement qui elle était, et elle souriait férocement à ceux qui lui crachait à la figure.

« Croque la vie à pleine dents, elle est belle, si tu ouvres les yeux. Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? » semblait dire le sourire de la demoiselle à Robin.

Miss All Sunday soupira et replia le journal. Néanmoins, elle eut un sourire. Le monde était intriguant, et cette demoiselle en était la preuve. Au fond, elle serait curieuse de faire sa connaissance.

* * *

**Franky** eut un sifflement appréciateur en lisant le journal.

- Eeeh... y'a de quoi être jaloux de Roger, commenta t-il. Cette fille est une vrai zessei bijin !

- Qui donc ? demandèrent Mozu et Kiwi en se penchant pardessus les épaules de Franky pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

- Gol D. Roger a une fille, il faut croire ! J'me demande si elle a hérité de l'_Oro Jackson _!

- Elle est mignonne, c'est vrai, commenta Mozu.

- Dommage qu'elle porte un chapeau, ça cache presque tout son visage, renchérit Kiwi.

- Elle se drape de mystère... c'est _suuuuuuuuuuuuuuurper_ énigmatique ! Et _suuuuuuper_ cool !

Franky eut un rire et engloutit sa bouteille de cola.

* * *

**Brook** trouva sur un des navires capturés par le Thriller Bark un journal parlant de la fille de Roger. Il s'adossa au mât pour lire.

- Pauvre enfant, mais très courageuse, soupira Brook. Roger était un rookie, quand j'ai laissé Laboon derrière moi... je me demande bien ce qu'il a accompli pour que sa fille soit ainsi insulté dans les journaux. Néamoins, on ne peu nier qu'elle est très forte. Rester souriante malgré tout. Quels sont les blessures que cache ton sourire, Kaizoku no Hime...

Il pencha ensuite l'avis de recherche, comme s'il espérait pouvoir voir sous le manteau d'Ann.

- C'est bien dommage que vous portiez un pantalon, Ann-san... Dîtes moi, sur votre prochain avis de recherche, pourrez-vous me montrer votre culotte ! Yohohohoho ! fit Brook.

* * *

_Dans le Shin Sekai, du côté des Akagami Kaizoku_.

Tout les anciens de l'équipage d'Akagami, au courant de la vrai identité d'Ace, étaient réunis dans un coin du navire, sous la houlette de Benn. Ils étaient rassemblés autour des deux avis de recherches, extrêmement perplexe.

- Faut le dire au Okashira, fit Lucky.

- Il va faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant ça, je suis d'avis qu'on ne dise rien, commenta Yassop.

- Mais il faut qu'il le sache !

- Stop. Je vais lui montrer, décida Benn.

Et il allai voir Shanks, avachi dans un hamac, une bouteille d'alcool dans une main. Le Yonkou leva les yeux vers son second qui lui présenta les deux primes.

Cling !

La bouteille d'alcool se brisa quand Shanks se redressa d'un bond.

En moins de deux, il avait les yeux hors de ses orbites et sa bouche grande ouverte, tombant entre ses pieds.

Tout les pirates à bord furent quasi certain que leur capitaine fut audible dans tout le Shin Sekai quand il hurla :

- NANI !? ACE EST DEVENU UN OKAMA !

Et Shanks cessa de répondre.

- Okashira est cassé, soupira Lucky en mordant dans un énorme morceau de viande.

Yassop prit les primes des mains de Benn et présenta celle d'Ace. Shanks se redressa immédiatement et ordonna une fête, un immense sourire aux lèvres, pour célébrer l'entrer prochaine dans la Grand Line du jeune pirate. Yassop présenta de nouveau la prime d'Ann faisant un un conte à rebours avec ses doigts.

- NANI !? ACE EST DEVENU UN OKAMA ! cria de nouveau Shanks en même temps que Yassop achevait le compte à rebours.

- Que fait-on ? demanda Benn. On fait toujours la fête ?

- On change de marque d'alcool ! exigea Shanks.

- L'alcool n'y est pour rien, Okashira, assura Yassop.

Shanks fit une moue et arracha les deux primes des mains de son sniper.

- Alors, on fait voile vers Shabaody ! Je veux parler à Silver-san au plus vite à ce sujet ! exigea Shanks.

* * *

_Quelques parts dans West Blue_

Le monde changeait.

La nouvelle génération était en marche.

Et encore une fois, le D. allait y laisser une empreinte profonde.

Du moins, c'est ce que se disait Dragon face aux avis de recherche d'Ann et Ace.

Dragon avait immédiatement comprit qu'il s'agissait de deux faces d'une même pièce, en les voyant. Le sourire était suffisant pour les associer l'un à l'autre. Mais qui était vraiment cette personne ? Portgas D. Ace ? Gol D. Ace ? Portgas D. Ann ? Gol D. Ann ?

Est-ce que c'était ne serait-ce que son vrai nom ?

Unique certitude, c'était un D., et ça, Dragon en était persuadé.

Il se laissa aller sur le bastingage de son navire, regardant vers East Blue, songeant à son garçon. Il aurait été curieux de voir ce que l'association des deux jeunes D. pouvaient donner. Cela erait-se suffisant pour changer ce monde si pourri ?

- Tu vsonges à quoi, Dragon-boy ? demanda Ivankov en coupant les pensés de Dragon.

- Au futur, répondit énigmatiquement Dragon.

* * *

_De son côté, Ace fut prit par une longue série d'éternuement qui manqua à plusieurs reprises de mettre le feu à ses voiles._

* * *

**Voili voili voilà ! Le Omake touche à sa fin. J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Ace en tant que passager involontaire du_Moby Dick _Et comme je le rappel, prochain chapitre, on aura affaire à un mangeur de donuts.**

**Traduction :**

**Jiji = vieillard / vieux**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Okama = travestit **  
**Spade Kaizoku = Pirate des Spade**  
**Kampai = Santé**  
**Doke no Buggy = Buggy le clown**  
**Senshô = Capitaine**  
**Mugiwara Kaizoku = Pirates du chapeau de paille**  
**Arlong Kaizoku = Pirates d'Arlong**  
**K'ssou gaki = Sale gosse**  
**Kaizoku no Hime = La princesse des Pirates**  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Akagami Kaizoku = Pirates du Roux**  
**Akagami = Le Roux **  
**Okashira = Boss / Chef**  
**Yonkou = Empereur**


	13. Je suis dans le Shin Sekai, j'y reste

**Heeeyyyyy, salut à vous !**

**Ce chapitre est encore un petit truc qui c'est produit pendant qu'Ace squatté le navire de Shirohige ! Aujourd'hui, j'en poste deux, exceptionnellement, histoire de pas m'absenter sans avoir lancé la transition sur le moment où Ace va rejoindre l'équipage.**

**Ensuite, je posterais pas d'autre chapitre avant Lundi, donc, j'espère que vous saurez patienter et apprécier d'autant plus ces deux chapitres**

**Pour répondre à Yuri : j'ai pas de vrai rythme mais je dis en fin de chapitre quand sortira le suivant.**

**Comme vous l'avez deviné, pour la plus part, aujourd'hui, Garp vient pété un plomb sur le _Moby Dick_... et vous savez à quel point Garp est peu doué quand il est question d'Ace ou Luffy... **

**Sur ce, je commence une distribution de donuts pour accompagner la lecture de ce chapitre !**

***pose une boite de donuts à côté du chapitre***

* * *

Garp se demanda encore s'il devait maudire ou remercier ce gamin d'Akagami no Shanks pour l'info.

Parce que là, il était furax et inquiet !

Par tout les dieux, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Ace aille après la tête de Shirohige ?! Bon, au fond, Garp devait avouer qu'il était fière du gamin, parce qu'il avait pas froid aux yeux. Mais tout de même ! Il était pas un pirate lambda ! Il était Gol D. Ace ! Le fils d'un rival de Shirohige ! Il allait y laisser sa vie !

Ensuite, pour Garp, il n'était pas question qu'Ace rejoigne le Yonkou. Oh non non non non non ! Le vieux marine allait vite fait retrouver le gamin et lui botter le cul jusqu'en East Blue ! Là, il reprendrait son entraînement de zéros de façon intensive, pour en faire avec Luffy un vrai marine! Garp aurait voulu que Sabo choisisse la Marine, aussi, mais le gamin s'était mystérieusement envolé, et quelque chose disait au vieux D. qu'il avait choisi une voie tout autre que celle de la justice.

Mordant dans un donuts, Garp scruta l'horizon pour essayer d'y trouver son idiot de petit-fils. Jamais il n'aurait dû confier son éducation à Rayleigh...

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut d'une crise de narcolepsie.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ses tripes lui disaient que quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas. Qu'il courrait un grave danger.

Regardant autour de lui, tout en se relevant, le jeune homme ne remarqua rien sortir de l'ordinaire, enfin, autant qu'il puisse en juger depuis les trois mois qu'il était à bord.

Mais il devait battre en retraite, et _vite._ C'était ce que ses tripes lui disaient.

Ramassant son sac et son chapeau, Ace se glissa sur le pont jusqu'au gros molosse de l'équipage, sous le regard suspect de Namur en discussion avec un homme de sa division. Ace fini par s'asseoir à côté de Stefan qui releva la tête pour le regarder, avant de retourner à son jouet à mâcher. Au moins, le jeune pirate n'avait rien à craindre de la bête, et elle était d'agréable compagnie. Pas à lui demander en permanence de parler de sa vie, ou de rejoindre l'équipage.

Ace mit son chapeau sur son crâne et tira à moitié son couteau de son fourreau, prêt à vendre cher sa peau en cas de besoin.

* * *

Jozu baissa sa longue vu en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était mauvais.

Garp était là. Et quand Garp était là, c'était signe d'évènement qui n'avait rien de normal.

- Oyaji ! Le navire de Genkotsu no Garp est en vu ! annonça Jozu.

Shirohige fronça les sourcils, alors que Marco jurait avec profusion. Que venez faire le vieux marine par ici ? Il restait qu'à espérer qu'Ace n'ait pas l'idée de lancer une attaque surprise à cet instant, sinon, les choses risqués de devenir très compliqué. Déjà que rien n'était facile avec Garp dans les environs... si Ace si mettait, ils allaient plus s'en sortir.

- Marco. Accueillons ce cher Garp comme il se doit, demanda Shirohige.

- AVIS AUX TAISHOU ! EN RANG ! cria Marco.

Ses cordes vocales d'oiseaux lui permirent de se faire entendre dans tout le navire. Bientôt, les commandants présent à bord furent aligné en deux rangés, faisant une sorte de haie jusqu'à leur capitaine. Ils étaient cinq, à bord, à cet instant : Marco, Jozu, Thatch, Vista et Namur. Les autres étaient répartis sur les autres vaisseaux, un peu partout dans le territoire du Yonkou. Autour se rangea le reste de l'équipage, méfiant. Si les commandants s'alignaient, c'est qu'il fallait rester sur ses gardes.

Et comme toujours, Shirohige se retira ses perfusions, au plus grand damne de son équipage. Mais bon, le Yonkou était têtu, ce qui fit qu'une infirmière dû ramener le matériel médicale à l'intérieur du navire.

Bientôt, le navire de la Marine les aborda et Garp passa à bord du _Moby Dick_, toujours en dévorant un paquet de donuts, son masque de chien parsemés de quelques miettes.

Il passa entre les commandants qui restèrent à l'affût du moindre geste suspect du vieux marine.

- Eh bien, Monkey. Que me vaut cette visite surprise ? Envie de parler du bon vieux temps ? demanda Shirohige avant d'engloutir un baril de saké en quelque gorgée.

- Je suis pas là pour bavasser. Je suis ici pour récupéré quelqu'un que je cherche depuis un petit bout de temps, déjà. J'ai cru comprendre par ce kozzo de Akagami que tu l'avais à ton bord.

- Et qui cherches-tu donc avec tant de passion, mon vieil ennemi ?

- Mon petit-fils.

Shirohige en écarquilla les yeux, alors que tout les commandants s'étouffer de surprise. Déjà, imaginer que Garp avait eut un enfant, c'était énorme...

Mais un petit-fils !

- J'ai personne portant ton nom, à bord. Ce gakki t'a mal informé. Si je le croise, dans le Shin Sekai, ton petit-fils, je lui dirais que tu le cherches, fit Shirohige en retrouvant sa contenance, même s'il essayait de ne pas rire.

Garp lui-même restait un phénomène, malgré son âge... le Yonkou était curieux de savoir ce qu'il en était pour le petit-fils... et surtout, qui était donc l'enfant du vieux marine...

- J'ai pas dit qu'il portait mon nom, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Sorts de ta cachette, k'ssou gakki ! Je vais t'apprendre la différence entre ce que t'es devenu, et ce que tu devais devenir !

* * *

Ace se figea en déglutissant en entendant Garp hurlait après lui.

Ooooh, non, il était peut-être kamikaze, mais pas suicidaire !

Croisant les doigts, le jeune D. pria Davy Jones pour échapper aux foudres du vieux dégénéré.

* * *

- Qui cherches-tu, Monkey ? gronda Shirohige.

Garp tira d'une poche intérieur de son costume un avis de recherche d'Ace et le brandit assez haut pour que Shirohige puisse le voir.

- Hiken no Portgas D. Ace est mon idiot de petit-fils. Sorts de là, Ace ! Inutile de te cacher, ça marche pas avec moi, tu le sais !

- Temps mort ! fit Thatch. Ace ? _Votre _petit-fils ? Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne, parce que c'est, semble t-il, le neveu de Silver, non ?

Garp roula son avis de recherche et passa sur le côté, vers la niche de Stefan, un sourire féroce aux lèvres. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Shirohige qui fit signe à ses hommes de laisser Garp faire.

* * *

Ace manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand Garp surgit à l'angle de la niche de Stefan, en disant avec un sourire de malade :

- Je t'ai trouvé, Ace !

Ace déguerpit immédiatement, évitant de justesse un coup de poing qui lui était destiné, et qui brisa le bois du navire, faisant sursauter Stefan.

Il fila au pas de course sur la rambarde, risquant de tomber à l'eau à tout moment, et déboula, complètement traumatisé et effrayé, au milieu des commandants, qui furent surpris de la tête qu'il affichait. Et alors, il était passé où le sourire qu'il gardait avec obstination, même dans les vol plané que lui infligé le Yonkou à chaque échec d'assassinat.

- Je vais te botter le cul jusqu'en East Blue, Ace ! rugit Garp en suivant son petit-fils. Et on en reparlera de ton avenir dans la piraterie !

- Pas moyen ! J'suis dans le Shin Sekai, j'y reste ! répliqua Ace en se jetant sur le côté pour esquiver un autre coup de poing qui brisa le plancher.

- Oyaji, que fait-on ? demanda Jozu.

- Je trouve cette scène de famille des plus intéressantes... Marco, tien le compte des trous fait par Garp. Nous enverrons la facture de la réparation à Sengoku, fit Shirohige en s'installant un peu plus confortablement, avec un sourire qui dégaina ses dents.

Ace avait fini par être attraper par sa chemise et se débattait pour essayer de se dégager.

- Tu peux imaginer combien j'étais _inquiet_ de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles dans les journaux ! As-tu songé un seul instant à ce qui peu t'arriver sur _ce _navire ! Tu as oublié qui tu es, ou tu cherches à mourir !?

Et paf !

Une belle bosse pour Ace !

- Itaï ! Non mais lâche-moi, jiji ! Ji-chan est au courant ! Si j'avais été en danger, il serait venu me chercher par la peau du cul ! grogna Ace en essayant de donner des coups de pieds à vieux marine. La seule personne qui risque de me tuer, pour le moment, c'est toi !

- Je t'embarque avec moi à Marine Ford ! Et tu vas voir ce que j'en fais des gringalets dans ton genre ! Tu seras un Taishou de la Marine ! Une fierté pour tous ! Un exemple pour tout les citoyens !

- Sortez les violons, Genkotsu fait son discours, ricana Vista.

Le prenant au mot, Thatch se mit à mimer l'action de jouer de la musique.

- Mais fou moi la paix ! rugit Ace. Je veux pas devenir un marine ! Je dois te l'écrire dans la langue des ponéglyphes pour que tu le comprennes !?

- Tu vas être un marine, Ace ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Allez, on y va ! Je dérange pas plus, Newgate ! Je reviendras un de ces quatre pour t'envoyer à Impel Down !

Et Garp se dirigea à grand pas vers son navire, insensible à Ace qui essayer de s'enflammer, je dis bien _essayer_, afin de fuir son jiji dégénéré.

- Je suis au regret de te dire que je le garde, Monkey, fit Newgate en se levant. Je trouve ce garçon intéressant au plus haut point. Même si je serais ravi d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'étrange arbre généalogique de ce garçon, afin que son grand-père soit un marine tel que toi, et que Silver soit son oncle... j'ai l'intention d'intégré Portgas D. Ace à mon équipage.

- Ah ouais !? fit Garp en se retournant vers Shirohige, un sourire de malade sur le visage.

- Oui, Monkey...

- J'ai mon mot à dire quand dans cette histoire !? rugit Ace. Vous me dîtes quand vous aurez fini de décider pour moi !

- Quand tu seras majeur ! lui répliqua Garp.

- T'avais cas me faire adopter la nationalité de East Blue !

Bam !

Et une seconde bosse pour Ace.

Celui-ci décida de sacrifié sa chemise. Il l'embrasa. C'était sa préféré... le jiji lui paierait cher ce sacrifice.

Ainsi libéré, même si torse nu, Ace mit immédiatement de la distance entre le vieux déjanté et son pauvre crâne.

- Et si tu allais plutôt courir après la Kaizoku no Hime, hein ? fit Newgate en pointa son bisentô d'un air menaçant sur le Marine.

Marco dû se retenir de se frapper le visage avec exaspération.

Chose que ne se priva pas de faire Ace.

Allez, Newgate ! Tu viens de tendre la perche à Garp ! Il va la prendre et te taper avec !

Sauf que le plus inattendu se passa : Garp fut surpris. Genre, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux quasi exorbités, et une petite goutte de morve coulant du nez.

Il regarda Ace, et pointa Newgate du doigt, surpris, essayant de lui faire passer un message.

- Oyaji, n'a, semble t-il, pas les yeux en face des trous, yoi, soupira Marco, se sentant obligé d'expliquer la situation.

- Et de quel droit tu dis ça, hein, Marco ? demanda Namur.

- Parce que c'est le cas, yoi. Donc, je pense que la réponse à la question que tu essayes tant bien que mal de faire comprendre silencieusement à Ace, Monkey, est 'non', yoi.

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, mais une chose est clair, je deviendrais pas un marine, grogna Ace qui s'était de nouveau réfugié à côté de Stefan. Plutôt me jeter à la mer _maintenant, _qu'abandonner mon rêve de gosse, et tourner le dos à l'univers qui m'a bercé depuis que je suis bébé.

- Tu as conscience du mal que je me suis donné pour faire de toi un homme fort, Ace ! gronda Garp en se dirigeant d'un pas menaçant vers le jeune homme. Tu devais devenir un marine. C'était un accord qu'on avait conclu !

- J'avais huit ans quand Sengoku a débarqué à Dawn pour foutre le borde dans la vie tranquille que Lu' et moi, on avait avec Ji-chan ! Si je me souviens bien, il fermait les yeux sur la présence de Ji-chan là bas, si on devenait des marines ! On aurait dû intégré les rangs à notre majorité ! Hors, qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé y'a quasi quatre ans ? Sengoku est revenu pour envoyer Ji-chan à Impel Down ! Et après tu parles d'accord conclu, après ça ?!

Ace recula de quelques pas quand Garp fut un peu trop prêt.

- Ji-chan en a fait plus pour nous, que tu n'en feras jamais, Jiji, siffla Ace.

- J'aurais dû l'envoyer à l'échafaud, à la suite de Roger, ça m'aurait épargné bien des soucis !

Ace agit d'instinct. Sa claque partit. Il regarda Garp avec un regard féroce et larmoyant. Il s'était fait mal à la main, mais c'était pas plus douloureux que les mots de Garp.

- Retire ce que tu as dit, Jiji, ou la prochaine fois, c'est mes flammes que tu te prendras dans la figure, siffla Ace. Et dis-toi que sans lui, je serais sans doute en train de questionner mon existence, parce que tu ne m'as jamais aidé, quand les gens me cracher dessus pour une chose dont je resterai toujours fière.

Garp porta une main à sa joue, confus.

Avant que les choses ne s'enveniment, tout les commandants s'interposèrent, avec Shirohige.

- Hors de mon navire, Monkey ! ordonna Newgate

Garp sembla hésiter. Un dernier coup d'œil au regard furibond d'Ace, et il se détourna pour regagner son navire.

- Prend soin de lui, Newgate. Même si c'est un idiot, je tiens énormément à lui, grogna Garp. Et je compte sur toi, sale piaf, pour que ton bec reste cloué.

- Même une tombe est plus loquace que moi, yoi, assura Marco.

Et le navire de la Marine s'éloigna.

Ace se dégagea d'entre les commandants et alla bouder dans son coin.

* * *

Peu après, Thatch vint le voir, lui proposant une sucette.

- On posera pas de question, si tu ne veux pas en parler. Si t'as un soucis, tu sais où nous trouver, lui dit le cuistot. Tiens, les sucreries, ça remonte toujours le moral. Je t'aurais bien proposé de la glace, mais elle aurait fondu avant que t'es put la savourer, et j'ai fini le chocolat la semaine dernière.

Ace regarda la sucrerie avec hésitation, puis la prit en marmonnant un merci. Thatch resta un instant à regarder Ace, toujours recroquevillait sur lui-même, deux bosses palpitantes sur le sommet du crâne, perdu dans ses pensés, jouant machinalement avec la sucette à la fraise, dans sa bouche, que lui avait donné le commandant.

C'était vraiment un gamin.

* * *

**Voilà, et on enchaîne immédiatement sur le dernier chapitre avant l'intégration dans l'équipage de ce cher et tendre Ace. Soyez compatissante avec lui, pour ce qu'il a vécu dans ce chapitre !**

**Traduction :**

**Akagami Kaizoku = Pirates du Roux**  
**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
**Taishou = Commandant**  
**Yonkou = Empereur**  
**Kozzo = gamin**  
**Akagami = Le Roux **  
**Gakki = gamin**  
**Akagami = Le Roux **  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**K'ssou gaki = Sale gosse**  
**Kamikaze = suicidaire**  
**Itaï = C'est fait mal**  
**Jiji = vieillard / vieux**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Kaizoku no Hime = La princesse des Pirates**


	14. Je ne serais pas le Roi

**Et donc, voilà où se termine les aventures de Portgas D. Ace en tant que capitaine des Spades Kaizoku !**

**Le jour fatidique est arrivé *roulement de tambour***

**Mais vous allez voir, Ace n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner la course à la One Piece sans faire de vague *mouhahahaha***

**Enfin, j'en ai trop dit. Prochain chapitre, je vous promets... hmmm... du rire, j'espère ? Parce que j'ai l'intention d'en faire baver, à la fois à la Marine, et à la fois à Ace :D**

* * *

- On va rien trouver par ici, grommela Thatch en écartant une liane. Je doute qu'il soit par là.

- La ferme et avance, yoi. On doit le retrouver avant qu'Oyaji en réalise qu'il a disparut, soupira Marco.

- Cinq mois déjà... je commence à perdre espoir sur le fait qu'il nous rejoigne, soupira Thatch.

- Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, yoi. Il c'est ouvert à l'équipage, je te rappel. Il traîne certes majoritairement avec nous deux, mais il est plus sociale, qu'au début, yoi.

- Mais il continu toujours de courir après la tête de Oyaji...

- Il a peut-être une bonne raison, yoi.

- Qui a une bonne raison pour quoi ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les deux Shirohige se retournèrent par voir la scène la plus inattendu qui soit : Ace avachi sur le dos d'un tigre de la taille d'un homme adulte, comme si c'était une peluche vivante. Vu la bosse sur le crâne de l'animal, il avait dû si résoudre contre son grès au parasite collant qu'il avait sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fou sur le tigre ? demanda Thatch qui s'était légèrement mit en retrait derrière Marco.

Si l'animal attaquait, le Poulet Grillé serait là pour lui permettre de fuir.

Ace eut un rire et enfoui son visage dans la fourrure du fauve avec joie.

Oui, le tigre était bien réduit à l'état de peluche vivante.

- Quand j'étais gosse, mon frère Lu' et moi en avions trouvé un pendant, une partie de chasse. Ji-chan a pas voulu qu'on le ramène à la maison, raconta Ace en refaisant surface. On l'a fait chié avec cette histoire des mois durant, on a tout essayé, mais il a jamais accepté. Quand je l'ai revu, avant d'entrer dans le Shin Sekai, il m'a offert un tigre en peluche en souvenir de ça.

Marco essaya de ne pas rire, ce que Thatch faisait ouvertement.

Original, comme idée de cadeau et d'animal de compagnie.

- On te cherchait, justement, yoi. C'était trop calme, yoi, fit Marco. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais par ici, yoi ?

Ace perdit son sourire et se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur sa monture improvisée.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu, avoua t-il.

Thatch s'appuya contre l'épaule de Marco, pour mieux regarder Ace qui jouait nerveusement avec la décoration de la lanière de son chapeau.

- On peu t'aider ? Trois cerveaux valent mieux qu'un, fit Thatch.

- Non. Mais merci de proposer.

Ace tapota le tigre qui pivota sur ses pattes et s'enfonça dans la jungle de nouveau.

- Bon, au moins, on sait où est Ace, yoi. Et qu'il ne court pas de danger immédiat, yoi, soupira Marco.

* * *

Tout le monde festoyer encore quand Ace revint au navire.

Marco étant l'un des rares à être encore sobre à cet instant, il vit donc le jeune homme s'asseoir dans un coin, la tête dans les bras. Prenant une choppe pleine que personne n'avait touché (allait savoir pourquoi), le Phénix alla voir le jeune homme et lui tendit le verre. Ace le prit d'un air absent et le posa par terre.

- Pourquoi ils font la fête ? marmonna Ace.

- Va savoir, yoi. Juste pour le plaisir de la faire, yoi. Le plaisir d'être vivant, yoi. Pour montrer aux morts, à ceux qui nous ont quitté trop tôt, qu'ils sont heureux en leur mémoire, yoi, répondit Marco en regardant ses camarades totalement torchés.

Ace ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Je veux pas te brusquer, Ace, je sais que c'est un choix important, mais il faut que tu le fasses rapidement, yoi, soupira Marco. Tu n'as que deux alternatives, je me doute que c'est difficile, mais réfléchis-y, yoi. Sois tu parts, ce qui nous rendra tous triste, et tu recommences tout depuis le début, ou tu restes, tu acceptes la marque de Shirohige, et deviens l'un de ses fils, yoi.

- Je vois déjà les gros titres de la presse : le fils de Gol D. Roger devient un pirate sous les ordres de Shirohige, marmonna Ace, juste assez bas pour être entendu par Marco.

- Personne n'est obligé de savoir, si tu ne le veux pas, yoi. Ann sert à ça, yoi.

- Na... Shirohige... pourquoi vous l'appelez Oyaji, tous ?

Marco regarda Shirohige, qui riait à une blague salasse d'un de ses fils, avec un sourire.

- Il nous appel c'est fils, yoi. Le monde nous hait pour ce que nous sommes, j'ai pas besoin de te l'apprendre, yoi. Ça nous rend heureux. Même si ce n'est qu'un mot, yoi. Alors, pour le lui rendre, on l'appel Oyaji, répondit Marco.

Il s'assit en tailleur devant Ace et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu appelles Rayleigh 'Ji-chan' ?

- Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça... C'est les premiers mots que j'ai dit, d'après ce qu'on raconte au village. J'ai parlé en apprenant à marché. Makino-nee-san m'a raconté que ce jour là, dans le bar, elle me tenait par les bras, afin que j'arrive à apprendre à marcher. Ji-chan était devant moi, tendant les mains vers moi, me disant : viens voir tonton Rayleigh. Alors, j'ai marché, et je suis tombé dans ses bras en l'appelant 'Ji-chan'.

Marco eut un petit sourire.

-Je suis dans une impasse, mec, lui avoua Ace. Toute ma vie, j'ai euy pour objectif de surpasser mon père. Même si Ji-chan me disait que quoi que je fasse, il serait heureux, du moment que j'étais libre de choisir, surpasser Roger c'est... ce qui m'anime. Ce qui me pousse à donner toujours le meilleur de moi-même, quand il ne s'agit pas de protéger mes proches.

- Le rapport avec ton obstination à vaincre Oyaji, yoi ?

- Mon père est mort. Shirohige est un adversaire qu'il n'a jamais vaincu. Des rares encore vivants, il est le seul, pour lequel je sais que si je l'affronte, j'aurais une mort qui me conviendra. Reste Sengoku, mais je veux pas causer de soucis à mes proches en finissant à Impel Down, puis que mon exécution devienne un phénomène de foire, comme pour mon père. C'est ce que je crains. Et enfin, je veux pas décevoir Ji-chan. Il a tant fait pour moi...

- Quoique tu choisisses, tu ne le décevras, Ace, yoi. Je connais Rayleigh, et je peux dire qu'au vu de ton niveau, de ce que tu es, il ne peut être que fière de toi, yoi. Pour ce qui est de surpasser ton père, il a bien d'autres adversaires avec son niveau, voir plus fort. Genkotsu no Garp, par exemple. Même si c'est un abrutit, il saisira parfaitement que tu veuilles pas devoir subir l'humiliation d'une exécution publique, yoi. Après, c'est ton jiji, donc, y'a que toi pour savoir ce qu'il fera, yoi.

- T'as prit un mauvais exemple, Marco. C'est en partit grâce à lui que j'ai échappé tout ce temps à Sengoku.

Marco leva les sourcils. Il savait que Garp était attaché au gamin, mais il ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'histoire.

Celle là, il l'avait pas vu venir. Rayleigh seul n'avait pas sauvé Ace ? Garp était impliqué ? Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

- Mon père c'est arrangé, comment, j'en sais rien, à ce que Garp et Ji-chan travaillent ensemble pour me soustraire à la traque du gouvernement. J'ai échappé de justesse au massacre qui faisait rage, par là bas. Le jiji a proposé Ji-chan de s'installer à Dawn, son île natal, le temps que je grandisse.

- Baterilla, South Blue, le massacre ?

Ace hocha la tête.

- Tout ça par ma faute. Pour ma vie, murmura t-il.

- Non, tout ça à cause d'une abomination qui s'appelle la Justice Absolu, yoi. Tu as besoin d'un ennemi que ton père n'a pas réussi à abattre, c'est ça ? Eh bien, le voilà le plus grand. La Justice Absolu, yoi. T'en pense quoi de cet ennemi ? Y'a pas plus dangereux. Le risque de l'exécution publique est là, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, non ?

Marco dû se retenir de sourire en voyant la flamme dans le regard d'Ace.

- Tu veux parler à Rayleigh, avant, yoi ? proposa Marco.

- Au beau milieu du Shin Sekai, au risque de voir la conversation intercepter ?

- T'as déjà volé, Ace ?

Ace fronça les sourcils. Marco lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et alla voir Shirohige.

- Oyaji ! appela Marco en se faisant une route ente ses camarades totalement bourrés.

- Quoi donc, mon fils ? demanda Shirohige.

- Je vais m'absenter avec Ace, quelques jours. Si tout se passe bien, en rentrant, on aura un nouveau frère, yoi, annonça Marco.

- Eeeh... pas de soucis, mon fils ! Allez-y ! Et soyez prudent !

Marco retourna vers Ace.

- Prend tes affaires, yoi. On décolle, on va à Shabaody, yoi.

- Heiin ? s'étonna Ace.

- Hayaku, yoi.

Ace ramassa son sac. Et suivit Marco vers le nid de pie.

- On va pas finir à l'eau ? fit Ace. Je devrais peut-être prendre mon apparence féminine, je suis moins lourd...

- Tu tiens à expliquer à tout le monde comment tu t'y prends, et pourquoi tu fais ça, yoi ?

- Non.

Marco escalada les cordages avec aisance et se glissa dans le nid de pie.

Il attrapa la main d'Ace pour le hisser à ses côté, puis monta sur le rebord, avant de se transformer.

- Grimpe, yoi.

Ace arrangea son sac sur son dos et se hissa sur Marco.

- Je vais pas gêner ? s'enquit Ace, un peu incertain.

- Non. Prêt pour ton baptême de l'air, yoi ? Un vrai baptême par rapport à toutes les fois où je t'ai rattraper au vol, après un de tes vol planés, yoi.

Ace hocha la tête et Marco se laissa tomber dans le vide, avant de battre furieusement des ailes pour remonter.

- Mortel ! Ahahahah ! se marra Ace.

Marco esquissa un sourire, content qu'Ace soit de nouveau de bonne humeur.

Le chemin serait long, sans doute dangereux, mais ils parviendraient à destination, et reviendraient en un seul morceau.

* * *

Marco se posa sur une branche de l'un des arbres de la mangrove de Shabaody, et laissa Ace glisser hors de son dos, avant de reprendre forme humaine.

- J'ai besoin de quarante-huit heures pour me remettre de ce vol, yoi, lui dit Marco. Je te laisse ce laps de temps pour faire ton choix, yoi. Je bouge pas d'ici.

- Merci, Marco. Je te revaudrais ça, fit Ace.

- Endosse notre marque, et tu me l'auras rendu.

Ace respira profondément, et sauta à terre, s'enroulant dans des flammes pour amortir sa chute.

Une fois à terre, il leva un bref instant les yeux vers la branche, pour y voir Marco s'installait tranquillement sur celle-ci (instinct aviaire ?), puis tourna les talons et fila en courant vers le Grove Treize.

* * *

Sabo manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Rayleigh replia son journal, surpris. Shakky continua d'essuyer quelques verres, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Konnichiwa, Ace-chan, salua t-elle, sans même prendre la peine de voir qui c'était.

Ace resta pencher sur ses genoux, essoufflé pour avoir courut autant, histoire de semer la Marine qu'il avait croisé sur la route.

- Ace ! Tu as réussi à t'échapper des Shirohige ? s'étonna Rayleigh.

Sabo se leva avec un sourire

- Hey, Ace... c'est quoi cette tête que tu tires ! ricana Sabo.

- Hey ! Sab' ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir, souffla Ace avec un bref sourire.

Il se redressa, toujours un peu essoufflé, et fila une bonne accolade à son frère. Il remarqua que Sabo avait deux tatouages sur chaque côté du cou : Un as de pique d'un côté, et un L avec un chapeau de paille de l'autre. Et autour d'une chaîne en or, son propre emblème, la croix et le S.

- C'est bon de te revoir, mec. Je me faisais du soucis de plus voir de tes nouvelles dans les journaux, lui dit Sabo.

Ace s'inclina pour saluer Shakky, puis se laissa tomber sur un siège, face à Rayleigh, à la table où son oncle d'adoption était assit. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le bois et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon garçon ? sourit Rayleigh en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

- Crever parce que j'ai dû semer un bataillon de marine pour parvenir jusqu'ici et que je suis confronté à un sale choix, marmonna Ace.

Rayleigh eut un petit rire.

- Je te l'avais dit, Sabo. Ne paris jamais avec Shakky, fit le vieux pirate.

Ace redressa la tête pour voir Sabo compté quelques billets qu'il donna à Shakky en soupirant.

- Na, Sab', tu fous quoi par ici ? marmonna Ace.

- J'ai été assigné à la surveillance de l'île. Les Tenryubitos passent souvent par ici, pour acheter de nouveaux esclaves. De plus, je suis pas trop loin des trois places principale du Gouvernement. Et je peux aussi faire la liaison avec Ivankov qui se roule les pouces à Impel Down, expliqua Sabo. Qui soupçonnerait quelqu'un qui se comporte en noble, sérieux ? Ce que mes parents m'ont apprit, je l'utilise pour abattre ce système, et ça marche plutôt bien. J'ai déjà saboté deux navires de Tenryubitos ! Sinon, toi, t'es pas dans le Shin Sekai a faire des ravages avec les Spades ?

- Les Spades sont en mauvaises postures... Ji-chan t'a pas raconté ?

- Non. Quoi donc ?

- Depuis environ cinq mois, j'ai été _kidnappé_ par Shirohige, parce qu'il veut que je rejoigne son équipage... depuis, j'ai passé mon temps à me prendre des murs, à chaque tentatives de meurtres ratés. J'ai cessé de compté à partir de trois cent... le fait est que je dois choisir maintenant. Et comme un idiot, je me suis attaché à eux...

Ace se redressa et se passa une main dans les cheveux, laissant son chapeau sur la table.

- Tu avais fait un rêve à ce sujet, quand tu étais gosses, se remémora Rayleigh.

- Il a fait ça ? s'étonna Sabo.

- Oui. Je m'en souviens. C'est après qu'on se soit rencontré, que je l'ai fait, fit Ace. Je sais pas quoi faire, Ji-chan. Si je peux plus affronter cet ennemi, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste pour réussir là où mon père a échoué ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il me reste pour le surpasser ?

- Avoir une famille, répondit Shakky.

Ace la regarda, surpris.

- J'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai, en ayant une famille, tu réussis là où il a échoué, fit Rayleigh. C'est moins glorieux que de prendre la tête du Seigneur des Mers, mais ce que tu gagneras en échange aura plus de valeurs, j'en suis persuadé, Ace. Roger est mort avant d'avoir cette famille, laissant derrière lui ses deux joyaux les plus précieux, qui efface totalement la valeur de la One Piece. Il ne reste que toi, à présent. Et tu es la preuve qu'il n'a pas réussi à avoir une famille. Alors qu'il allait l'avoir, sa santé c'est rappelé à lui. Mais toi, tu as la santé, donc, tu peux accomplir ça.

- Mais j'ai peur de me faire jeter, alors que je commence à bien m'entendre, s'ils viennent à découvrir qui est mon père, avoua Ace.

- Marco t'a démasqué, non ?

- Il n'a rien dit à personne. Même pas à son capitaine.

- Oooh... intéressant, fit Shakky avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Tu me fais peur avec ce sourire, Shakky. Je vais faire du poulet rôtie, je crois, marmonna Rayleigh. J'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille.

Ace regarda les deux anciens pirates, ne sachant pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Il regarda Sabo, histoire d'avoir un peu de lumière sur le sujet, lui non plus ne voyait pas.

- Bref. Quoique tu choisisses, Ace, tu as ma bénédiction, reprit Rayleigh. Même si tu décidais du jour au lendemain de devenir un marine, je serais toujours derrière toi. Du moment que tu ne te ranges pas du côté de la Justice Absolu.

- Plutôt mourir ! s'offusqua Ace.

- Alors... vas-tu endosser la marque du Seigneur des Océans ? demanda Sabo.

Ace eut une moue, encore un peu hésitant.

- Marco-chan va se marrer si tu acceptes. Son capitaine aura volé le plus grand trésor de Roger-chan, qui puisse éclipser la One Piece ! ricana Shakky.

- Dire ça ne m'incite pas à les rejoindre, avoua Ace. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de faire une annonce. Je peux avoir de quoi écrire ? J'ai une lettre à envoyer au jiji. Et un rendez-vous à donner à la presse.

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tard_

* * *

- Luffy ! appela Makino en sortant de son bar

Luffy se détourna de sa partie de pèche et regarda la femme.

- Gol D. Ann fait une annonce, à Shabaody ! lui dit-elle.

Luffy abandonna son matériel de pêche et se précipita dans le bar. Les villageois lui laissèrent une place juste devant l'écran où un denden projeter une zone en ruine de la mangrove. Ann se tenait sur ce qui avait été le toit d'un bâtiment, dans son long manteau noir, son chapeau noir sur le crâne, cachant le haut de son visage.

Luffy l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

« -Mesdames, messieurs les journalistes ! Merci de répondre présent au rendez-vous ! J'aurais put me contenter d'un petit truc, mais on voit toujours les choses en grand, dans ma famille, alors, je suis la coutume et je fais dans le clinquant ! Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas très long, mais très important ! fit Ann après un instant d'attente.

- Confirmez-vous l'existence de la One Piece ?

- Êtes-vous vraiment l'enfant de Gold Roger !?

Ann leva ses mains pour apaiser les questions des journalistes.

- Je suis bien l'enfant de Gol D. Roger. Je ne vous dirais pas où j'étais caché tout ce temps, les gens charmants, qui m'ont vu grandir, sont des rares exemples montrant que l'être humain n'est pas qu'un imbécile esclave de sa passion. Pour la One Piece... qui sait... si elle existe ou si elle existe pas... Peu importe, ça reste un rêve tellement beau ! Continuez de courir après elle, ce que vous trouverez dans sa quête a bien plus de valeur que tout les trésors de ce monde !

- Comptez-vous prendre la succession de votre père, et devenir la Reine des pirates ? demanda un journaliste.

- C'est pour ça que je vous ais demander de venir, aujourd'hui, annonça Ann. J'ai fait chier la Marine, sans jamais dire mes intentions. Suis-je dans la course ou pas ? Allez savoir... aujourd'hui, je m'exprime clairement ! Non, je ne serais pas la Reine des Pirate ! Mon titre princier me suffit amplement ! Mais je veux, néanmoins, vous désigner celui qui _sera_ le _Kaizoku-ou_. ! Celui que je juge digne de prendre le trône laissait vacant par mon père !

Ann pointa devant elle, comme si elle montrait, à travers les caméras, Luffy du doigt.

- Il existe un garçon qui prendra la mer dans environ deux ans ! Ce garçon a quelque chose qui appartenait à mon père ! Et je compte sur lui, pour devenir le prochain Roi des Pirates ! Mei-ô Silver Rayleigh sait que ce sera lui ! Akagami no Shanks l'a défié de devenir le Roi des Pirates ! Je le mets au défi de réussir là où j'échoue encore... surpasser mon père. Je compte sur toi ! Je sais que tu m'entends et que tu te reconnais ! Je t'attendrais ici, sur le Grand Line ! Prouve moi que j'ai raison de parier sur toi ! Sur ce, j'en ai fini !

Ann sauta derrière les ruines sur lesquels elle se tenait et fut rapidement poursuivit par la Marine. »

- Yakusoku, Ace. Je serais le Roi des Pirates. Laisse-moi reprendre le flambeau, fit Luffy en inclinant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

- Quand je disais qu'on allait avoir des ennuis, si Ace devenait un pirate, soupira Woop.

- Je trouve qu'il a fait preuve de beaucoup de culot, sur ce coup là ! Convoquer la presse juste pour ça ! Tu l'as entendu Luffy-kun ?! fit un villageois.

- Je vais m'entraîner encore plus dure, assura Luffy. Nii-chan compte sur moi !

* * *

_Au même instant, à Marine Ford._

* * *

Garp ne savait trop quoi penser de cet interview qu'avait donné Ace.

Et il fut extrêmement surpris de recevoir un message de sa part.

En ouvrant la lettre, il sut que quelque chose c'était passé pour son petit-fils d'adoption, pour que cela arrive.

« Je, soussigné, Gol D. Ace, dit Portgas D. Ace,

Renonce à tout mes droits sur la One Piece et le trésor de Raftell au profit du premier pirate qui parviendra à surpasser mon défunt père Gol D. Roger.

Je renonce, par ailleurs, à la prétention de devenir le nouveau Roi des Pirates, mais conserve mon titre inné de Prince des Pirates.

Le présent document porte les signatures des témoins Silver Rayleigh et Sabo, assurant que je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens, autant qu'un D. peut l'être, quand j'écris cet acte. »

Et effectivement, à la fin du document, on trouvait un élégant Gol D. Ace, accompagnée de la signature et Sabo et celle de Rayleigh.

La porte du bureau de Garp s'ouvrit sur Sengoku.

- Je viens de voir l'interview ! À quoi joue ce gamin ?! rugit l'homme.

- Il renonce clairement à suivre les traces de son père. C'est écrit noir sur blanc dans le message que je viens de recevoir, annonça Garp avec un soupire. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il c'est passé quelque chose pour que cela arrive... quelque chose qui me dit qu'Ace n'a pas l'intention de se ranger.

- Fais quelque chose, c'est ton petit-fils adoptif, non ?!

Sengoku abattit ses deux mains sur le bureau de Garp. Celui-ci fouilla dans son tiroir et en tira un gâteau de riz.

- Un senbei ? proposa t-il.

* * *

**Et voilà sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous à Lundi !**

**Traduction :**

**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Hayaku = vite / dépêche**  
**Konnichiwa = bonjour**  
**Kaizoku-ou = Roi des pirates**  
**Akagami no Shanks = Shanks le Roux**  
**Yakusoku = Promis**


	15. Il a voulu s'amuser

**Salut à tous, ce chapitre est particulié...**

**Je me suis lâchée, en voulant faire rire, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour information la mésaventure de Kizaru est inspiré de la Fanfiction « 20 façon de les rendre fous » de _Loan_ _the_ _Daugther of Neptune_ , que je remercie d'ailleurs pour m'avoir donner l'autorisation d'intégré l'événement similaire qu'on retrouve dans sa fic (si vous connaissez pas, allez y jeter un œil, ça vaut le détour !). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne dose de fou rire, je l'espère, et avant tout, une bonne lecture !**

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur les chapitres précédents, et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !**

* * *

Ace et Vista s'affrontèrent du regard pardessus leur carte respective.

- Tu joues gros, gamin... si tu perds, tu te ramasseras pour toi tout seul, les corvées de ma flotte _entière_, tu en as conscience ? demanda Vista. Ne prend pas la grosse tête parce que tu as vaincu Doma le Bohémien, et son équipage dans son ensemble, à toi tout seul !

- Je peux te réciter toutes les lois que je vais enfreindre en endossant ça, Vista, si je gagne, alors ne t'en fait pas pour moi... je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour toi... pas de saké pendant trois mois... ça va faire _mal_... ricana Ace avec un sourire carnassier. Et je ne me permettrais pas de prendre la grosse tête pour si peu, Vista. Même si on venait à me nommer commandant, ça n'arriverait pas.

Thatch tira la manche de Marco qui se pencha sur lui depuis son siège improvisé, sans lâcher son journal.

- Un gamin pareil, c'est censé n'avoir _que_ dix-huit ans ? s'enquit Thatch.

- Oui, yoi, répondit Marco.

Et c'était une question de temps, d'après lui, avant que ce gamin en rejoigne le commandement de la seconde division. Une question de temps avant qu'il doive se montrer encore plus prudent dans son comportement, afin que le jeune homme ne se rende pas compte que son aîné avait des sentiments pour lui. Marco craignait que cela brise l'amitié si durement acquise entre lui et le jeune D.

- MEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! jura Vista.

Il se saisit son chapeau à deux mains en voyant les cartes que venaient d'étaler Ace. Le jeune homme prit l'as de pique dans son jeu et l'embrassa.

- Va falloir le surveiller, cet as. À chaque fois que tu l'as, tu gagnes à tout les coups, ricana Thatch.

- Faux. Marco a toujours un as de trèfle, dans ce cas là, contra innocemment Ace.

- C'est Rayleigh qui t'a apprit à jouer ? demanda Vista.

Marco s'étouffa de rire dans son journal. Rayleigh avait pas de chance avec les jeux ! Il était le pire professeur qui soit !

- Heureusement que non ! Sinon, je passerai mon temps à perdre ! Ahahaha ! Elle est bonne ! Ahahaha ! se marra Ace. C'est Benn qui m'a apprit le base quand j'étais gamin ! Na, Marco, tu lis quoi pour que ça te passionne tellement ?!

- La fille de Roger qui continue de rendre dingue le Gouvernement et la Marine, yoi, fit le Phénix avec un sourire de coin.

- Elle se manifeste sur pas mal d'île où on est, constata Vista. Elle est pas en train de chercher des embrouilles à Oyaji ?

- J'en doute... fit Ace en se curant le nez.

- Qu'est-ce-que t'en sais ? demanda Thatch.

- Je suis un D., c'est suffisant ! déclara le jeune homme avec un immense sourire.

- Marco ! Oyaji te demande ! appela Izou.

Ace récupéra le journal quand le Phénix se leva de son tonneau, et l'ouvrit pour le lire.

- Tu joues, Thatch ? fit Vista.

- Tu mets quoi en jeu ? demanda Thatch.

- Ma part sur le prochain butin.

- C'est bon pour moi. J'en fais autant. Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes, Ace ?

- Les actes révolutionnaires et les primes. Juste histoire d'être certain que le petit dernier est _encore_ sagement à Dawn, et que l'autre ne c'est pas fait tuer en voulant changé le monde, marmonna Ace, caché derrière le journal.

- Quel adorable grand-frère, tu fais ! minauda Thatch en lui pinçant une joue.

- Et j'm'assure qu'un salopard reste loin de d'East Blue, aussi. Lâche ma joue, ou tu regretteras de ne pas te brûler les doigts en cuisine.

Marco revint peu après.

- Ace. Dans la salle de réunion, yoi.

- J'ai rien fait, je le jure sur mon D. ! assura Ace.

- Quand tu dis ça, on a pas envie de te croire, commenta Vista avec un sourire de coin.

Marco renversa le cageot qui servait de table pour les deux joueurs de poker, les faisant rugir d'indignation.

- Et vous deux, allez donc me réunir les autres membres de la seconde flotte, yoi. Il est question d'une mission, yoi.

Ace plia le journal et le laissa à Marco, en se rendant dans la salle de réunion du navire.

* * *

Quelques membres de la seconde division observèrent, avec attention et amusement, Ace et Teach qui se regardaient comme deux fauves prêt à se jeter dessus. Depuis le premier jour à bord, Ace avait été clair avec le vieux D. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pour le coup, Teach le lui rendait à l'occasion. Après tout, Rayleigh avait bien dit à Ace de ne pas baisser sa garde en présence de Teach, et Shanks en avait rajouté une couche.

- Zehahaha... tu crois me faire peur ! fit Teach.

- Si j'avais voulu te faire peur, j'aurais user du Haki, pour ça, grogna Ace avec un sourire féroce.

Teach montra les dents, et Ace répondit en grognant comme un animal sauvage, les lèvres retroussaient sur ses belles dents blanches.

- On range les crocs et on se calme, yoi, demanda Marco en venant dans la pièce. Pas de combat de coqs à bord, yoi.

Tout le monde regarda Marco, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Faîtes un commentaire sur ma comparaison aviaire, et je vous prive tous de votre part sur le prochain butin, yoi, avertit le Phénix qui voyait venir ça gros comme une montagne. Tout le monde est là, yoi ?

- Yep ! assura un pirate.

- Alors, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour une mission en solo, et d'un petit groupe pour une embuscade, yoi. On vise un mafieux et son associé qui essayent par tout les moyens d'étaler son commerce sur une des îles de Oyaji, yoi.

Marco placarda au tableau des photos, puis une carte de l'île, et une liste de leurs habitudes.

- En quoi consiste la mission en solo ? demanda Teach.

- Pas pour toi, Teach, yoi. Il faut quelqu'un pour aller jusqu'à notre homme sans éveiller les soupçons, et bam, le tuer, yoi. La tête sera exposé quelque temps sur une pique en publique,yoi. Thatch sera la pour superviser les choses et couvrir celui qui sera en charge du solotage, yoi.

- Je prend, annonça Ace.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Quoi ? fit-il, surpris de l'attention centré sur lui.

- Le gars à une prime de cinquante millions de berries de plus que toi. T'es certain d'y arrivé ? demanda un gars de la division. La vie est courte, Ace, c'est bête de mourir à ton âge... Tu vas faire dix-neuf ans dans deux semaines, quoi...

- Arrêtez de me couver ! Même le jiji est plus redoutable que ce type, à mon avis ! Sinon, je peu partir quand, Marco ?

- Je te donnerais les détails plus tard, yoi, fit le Phénix.

* * *

« Thatch, tu surveilles Ace, n'est-ce pas, yoi ? J'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer à Rayleigh pourquoi et comment il a fini à Impel Down, et ça serait bête qu'il fasse une crise de narcolepsie pendant la mission, yoi » fit Marco dans le denden.

- Par Davy Jones, Marco, j'ai pas cinq ans ! s'offusqua Ace au bébé denden dans la main de Thatch.

- Je veille sur lui, petit phénix, assura Thatch avec un immense sourire.

Il rangea le denden.

Comme la seconde flotte n'avait toujours pas de nouveau commandant, Thatch avait été désigné pour la coordination des choses.

- Bon, les gars, vous allez faire ce que vous avez à faire, fit Thatch au reste de la division. On se retrouve ici, au couché du soleil. Soyez prudent, pendant l'attaque. Je ne veux pas de blessé, ni de témoin. Propre et rapide. C'est votre spécialité, non ? Edwin, tu es le second de la division, je te laisse la coordination des choses.

- Pas de soucis, Taïshou... Par contre, je veux pas vous faire de peine, mais Ace c'est _déjà_ cassé, fit un pirate en pointant du doigt quelque chose dans le dos de Thatcj.

Thatch se retourna pour voir que en effet, Ace avait disparu. Il _brillait_ par son absence. Le commandant secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Ace était _incorrigible_.

- C'est Ace-san, fit Patrick qui avait fini, avec les Spades, par intégré comme Ace la seconde flotte.

* * *

Il regrettait de ne pas être majeur, parce que sinon, il se serait fait passer pour un client, et ne serait pas dans cette sale situation.

Ann se jura que si jamais ça parvenait aux oreilles de quiconque ce qu'elle allait faire, elle ferait un _massacre_. Pire qu'un Buster Call !

Endossé le rôle d'Ann pour faire la danseuse oriental, c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que la cible entre dans un bar avec danseuses, quoi ?!

Et que le videur à l'entrer soit _trop_ _réglo_ pour refuser de le laisser entrer en tant que client ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait si elle avait pas vingt et un ans !

Se faire passer pour une danseuse orientale était un coup rude pour sa fierté, et c'était dure à faire... heureusement que personne qui la connaissait assisterait à ça, et encore moins des personnes sachant qu'elle était Ace.

Surtout avec l'immense tatouage qu'elle avait désormais dans le dos, c'était encore plus dure de rester incognito.

Elle avait réussi déjà à recouvrir ceux sur ses bras, sans que ça soit trop suspect. Elle y avait pensé, point positif !

Elle termina d'arranger sa tenue, remerciant ses cheveux très longs, qui masquer son dos. Elle installa un voile sur son visage, cachant ainsi le visage que tout le monde connaissait comme celui de la fille de Roger.

Espérons que ça serait suffisant...

Certes, sur sa prime, Ann était présentée avec son chapeau lui masquant le haut du visage, mais on était jamais trop prudent.

- Prochaine danseuse ! cria quelqu'un.

C'est fou ce qu'un peu d'argent pouvait aider, dans ce cas là. Ann était seule, à présent, puisqu'elle avait payé les danseuses du bar pour aller faire un tour... payer avec de l'argent volé sur le chemin, bien entendu.

- Tu es nouvelle ? demanda le serveur quand Ann se présenta devant lui.

Ann hocha la tête, essayant de pas paraître trop nerveuse, et donc, trop suspecte.

- En scène. Tu danses et c'est tout. Tu reviens à la fin de la musique.

Zut, Ann avait oublié qu'elle ne savait pas danser. Gros défaut de son plan génial !

Elle fut pousser sur la scène. Et la musique commença, alors que le rideau se levait dans son dos.

Un peu d'impro, quelques déhanchés, et ça devrait passer ! Et puis merde, après tout ! Elle était un pirate, pas un rat d'opéra !

Elle se retourna en dansant...

Et failli faire un arrêt cardiaque, bien qu'elle réussi à garder sa concentration...

Elle fut pas la seule, vu que Thatch, déguisé en serveur, la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Et vu la façon dont il bougea ses lèvres, ça ressemblait bien à un Ace, et pas à autre chose !

Ann se devait de rester concentrer. Elle pourrait passer à tabac Thatch plus tard, une fois la mission fini, et une fois qu'elle serait redevenu Ace...

Ann s'avança sur la scène, autour de laquelle était réuni les clients.

S'avançant vers sa cible, sans cesser de danser, elle essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Hop ! Et on agite la poitrine un petit coup !

Hop, et qu'on descend pour remonter !

Et Hop ! Qu'on bouge un peu les fesses !

La pire humiliation de toute sa vie, et Thatch n'aidait pas les choses en essayant de ne pas rire. La danseuse improvisée avait les joues rouges de honte sous son voile.

Ann respira profondément, cherchant n'importe quoi pouvant lui permettre d'accomplir sa mission, tout en tournant lentement sur elle-même.

Bingo ! Un des hommes du mafieux avait des cimeterres en poches !

Sans cesser de danser, elle alla prendre les armes, tout en faisant un tour de charme à l'homme. C'était pratique parfois d'être une femme !

Thatch dû saisir son idée, puisqu'il posa un verre devant l'homme, permettant à Ann de se saisir des armes sans soucis.

Chiotte, Thatch avait un de ses sourires au coin des lèvres, qui laissait dire que le matériel pour le chantage serait _lourd_ !

Ann tournoya sur elle-même, comme si les armes faisaient partit de la chorégraphie... qu'elle n'avait pas, de toute façon...

La musique allait toucher à sa fin, c'était le moment.

« Maintenant ou jamais » se dit Ann.

Et en quelques pas elle fut sur la cible, et paf, la tête sauta.

Tout le monde se leva de sa chaise, alors qu'Ann attrapait la tête tranché entre ses dents.

Quelques coups de sabres, et elle se fraya un chemin vers les coulisses pour fuir.

* * *

Ann se cacha là, dans les toilettes, histoire de redevenir l'homme qu'il était, et se dépêcha de renfiler ses vêtements masculin. Ace passa par la fenêtre en terminant d'enfiler son protège coude et courut dans la rue.

Thatch était sortit, lui aussi, mais il était un peu en difficulté.

- _Enjomo _! cria Ace.

Le mur de flamme s'éleva, permettant à Thatch de battre en retraite.

Il emboîta le pas d'Ace, secouer par un rire silencieux.

Ace se hissa sur un toit, et chercha rapidement une porte drapeau où planté la tête tranché qu'il avait à la main. Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il y planta la tête, grava au feu sur le front mortuaire la marque de l'équipage, et sauta dans une autre ruelle, où Thatch vint à sa rencontre.

- Toi... tu joues à un jeu dangereux ! Comment tu fais ça !? fit Thatch avec un énorme sourire.

Bam !

Ace donna un coup de pied dans le mur, juste à côté de la tête de Thatch, y laissant son empreinte dans le béton fendu.

- Zen, Ace... c'est juste dangereux de se faire passer pour l'enfant de Gol D. Roger ! fit Thatch, conscient de l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de son jeune ami.

- Celui qui joue à un jeu dangereux, c'est toi, Thatch. C'est mes affaires, pas les tiennes, rouspéta Ace. Et je me fais passer pour personne, je suis celui que je prétend être...

- Stop... t'es sérieux là ?!

- Pourquoi le Mei-ô c'est si subitement effacé, si ce n'est pour élever le Kaizoku no Oji ?! Continu sur le sujet, et je t'envoie mon autre pied dans la figure aplatir ta pompadour ! Marco m'a démasqué la première fois qu'on c'est rencontré, t'es un peu en retard, mais tu devrais suivre son exemple et te la fermer !

- Je vais songer à m'acheter des lunettes... Ace, sérieux, je voulais pas te vexer...

Ace ramena son pied et arrangea son sac sur son épaule, puis son chapeau sur son crâne.

- Tu m'as pas vexé. J'ai juste pas envie qu'on me crache à la figure pour ça, soupira Ace. C'est pour ça que c'est quand j'endosse le rôle d'Ann que je porte le nom de mon père. Et non, Portgas n'est pas un pseudonyme, c'est le nom de ma mère. Bon, j'ai fini, on va attendre les autres ?

Ace fit ses yeux de chiots à Thatch.

- En route, mec ! ricana Thatch en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Ace. Mais ne croit pas que je vais laisser passer le coup de la danseuse oriental ! C'était col-lec-tor, sérieux !

Ace se mit à fulminer de honte.

* * *

Marco eut un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant toute la seconde division remonter sur le vaisseau mère, quelques jours plus tard. Il tapota l'épaule d'Ace qui se retourna vers lui.

- Félicitation, monsieur j'ai une prime de cinq cent millions de berries, yoi, décerna le Phénix avec un sourire de coin.

Et il lui tendit sa nouvelle prime.

- Yatta ! hurla Ace, fou de joie.

Bon, il lui manquait cinquante millions et il aurait atteint son objectif du moment.

- Thatch, salle de réunion pour un rapport devant tout les commandants et Oyaji, yoi, exigea Marco.

- On fera une petite fête pour la dernière prime du otouto, en même temps que nouvel an et que son annif... Oh, je t'ai pas dit, Marco ! Viens là, petit phénix !

Thatch passa un bras autour du cou de Marco qui le regarda, suspicieux.

- J'ai vu la fille de Roger faire une démo de danse oriental... je te jure ! T'as raté ça, c'était tordant ! Pas vrai, Ace ! fit Thatch avec un sale sourire.

Ace s'enflamma sur le coup, faisant que ceux qui étaient proche de lui s'écartèrent sur le coup. Il allait _tuer_ Thatch.

- Je ne veux rien savoir à ce sujet, yoi. C'est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, Thatch, soupira Marco.

Il prit la direction de la salle de réunion, Thatch toujours accroché à lui.

- Roooh, même pas une petite réaction, alors que tu rêves de le mettre dans ton lit, ricana Thatch à voix basse quand il fut seul dans les couloirs du navire avec son ami.

- Tais-toi, yoi, grogna Marco. Si je lui tourne autour, Rayleigh ne fera qu'une bouché de moi, yoi.

Thatch eut une moue.

Marco se retourna et regarda Thatch droit dans les yeux.

- Garde ta langue pour ce qui est de Ann... Tu sais que Squardo donnerait cher pour la passer au fil de sa lame, yoi.

- Si j'ai pris la peine de faire cette petite plaisanterie avec toi, c'est parce qu'Ace m'a dit que tu étais le seul à savoir. Je dois dire que j'ai été plus que surpris en voyant... enfin...

Il se mit à tracer de ses mains les courbes d'une femme imaginaire.

- Paraît que c'est une capacité qui va de pair avec le D., yoi. Alors, imagine, Teach ou Garp, yoi, marmonna Marco.

Thatch grimaça.

- J'vais faire des cauchemars... fit le commandant.

Marco se garda bien de lui dire que de ce qu'Ace lui avait raconté, il y avait quelque condition requise, _avant_ de pouvoir utiliser cette capacité, et que ni Garp, et Teach ne semblaient les remplir. Les cauchemars de Thatch serait sa vengeance personnel.

- Oyaji est au courant ? s'enquit le cuistot.

- Oui. On nous attend, yoi.

Ils reprirent leur route et Marco entra dans une pièce du navire accessible pour leur capitaine. Tout les commandants étaient réunis.

- Je suis rentré, Oyaji ! annonça joyeusement Thatch.

- Bon retour, mon fils, salua Shirohige.

Marco s'assit à la droite de Shirohige, autour de la table, et Thatch prit sa place sur le second siège de libre à la gauche du capitaine.

- Alors, comment c'est passé la mission ? demanda Shirohige.

- Encore un succès pour la seconde division. L'embuscade c'est déroulé comme sur des roulettes. Pas de blessés, pas de témoins, pas de victime innocente. La scène a été nettoyé, aussi. Pour ce qui est de la mission en solo... j'ai servit à rien. On sous-estime vraiment Ace.

- Comment ça ? demanda Speed Jiru. On sait qu'il est bourrin, vu la façon dont il a dompté Doma, mais pour l'infiltration...

- Il a réussi à passer la sécurité sans soucis en se faisant passer pour le membre du personnel d'un bar. Il a fait avec ce qu'il y avait sur place pour décapiter sa cible, et il c'est éclipsé. La mission était d'une simplicité plus que _enfantine_ pour lui.

- Ace est un gamin... et ils ont réussi à avaler qu'il était le serveur ou le barman ? s'étonna Atmos.

Thatch essaya de rester sérieux.

- Faut croire, yoi, fit Marco

Il tendit discrètement une jambe sous la table jusqu'à Thatch et planta une serre enduite de Haki dans le pied dans la chaussure de son ami qui sursauta de douleur.

- Marco... nous discuterons après la réunion, demanda Shirohige en saisissant ce que venait de faire le Phénix. Sinon, puisque Thatch a si bien dit que nous sous-estimions Ace, nous allons le mettre à l'épreuve. S'il réussi, je pense que personne ne verra d'objection à ce que nous faisions de lui le nouveau Nibantaï Taïshou.

- Y'en a un que ça va arranger, pouffa Izou en regardant Marco.

- Va t'faire foutre, Izou, yoi, marmonna Marco.

- Izou, va chercher Ace, demanda Shirohige.

Izou se leva et s'en alla en sifflotant.

Il revint un peu plus tard avec Ace qui commença en pointant Thatch du doigt :

- C'est Thatch qui a fait ça, Oyaji ! J'y suis pour rien cette fois !

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers Thatch, histoire de savoir de quoi parler Ace.

- Ace... quand on te convoque, ne dit jamais ça, avant qu'on ne t'accuse spécifiquement, ricana Curiel. On se pose _beaucoup_ trop de questions, après ça.

Ace eut un simple 'ah' et afficha ensuite un sourire embarrassé en se grattant une joue.

- Ace. Sois sérieux deux minutes, demanda Vista.

Effet immédiat.

Ace croisa ses mains dans son dos, perdit son sourire, et se tint droit sur ses jambes, dans une sorte de garde à vous.

Ça, c'était une marque de l'entraînement de Garp.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Oyaji ? demanda Ace.

- Oui, mon fils... depuis que tu nous as rejoint, tu ne cesses de nous impressionner. Pour cela, je pense qu'il est temps de te mettre à l'épreuve. Je suis sûre que ton imagination débordante trouvera quelque chose de flamboyant à faire pour l'équipage, fit Shirohige.

- Vous me laissez le choix de ce que je veux faire ? s'étonna Ace.

- Tu devras le faire seul, par contre. Pour la préparation, tu auras toute l'aide nécessaire, néanmoins.

Un sourire féroce étira les lèvres d'Ace. Il avait une sale idée derrière le crâne...

- J'aurais besoin d'être déposer de l'autre côté de la Red Line, Oyaji, fit Ace.

- Je crois qu'on aurait dû lui assigner une mission spécifique, marmonna Namur.

- Impressionne nous, mon fils ! Gurararararara !

* * *

La salle de réunion était quasiment vide, à l'exception de Shirohige, de Thatch et Marco.

- Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé exactement ? demanda le capitaine.

- Ann a frappé, apparemment, yoi, soupira Marco.

Thatch ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en se rappelant de l'instant. Il se ferait un _plaisir_ de le rappeler à Ace pour le restant de ses jours.

- Il sait ? s'étonna Shirohige.

- Faut croire, yoi.

- Raconte nous donc, Thatch, demanda Shirohige. Que s'est-il vraiment passé pour que tu affiches un tel sourire...

Thatch essuya une larme de rire et dit :

- Eh bien, juste après que j'ai raccroché avec Marco, Ace a disparu. J'ai passé un bon moment à le chercher, puis j'ai renoncé. Je suis me suis rendu dans le bar où j'ai eut vent que buvait la cible, et je me suis fait passer pour un serveur. J'y suis resté environ une petite heure, avant qu'on annonce une nouvelle danseuse, et attention, danseuse _oriental_, qui bosse pour le bar. Là, je sens Ace... je me tourne vers a scène, et le coup de théâtre du siècle... si je l'avais pas vu de prêt, l'autre fois, dans le bar, avec Akagami, je l'aurais pas reconnu... Gol D. Ann. En danseuse oriental. Avec l'aura d'Ace. Je pouvais _que _percutait, surtout que pendant son petit numéros de charme, j'ai entraperçu la marque de notre équipage, quoi, identique à celle d'Ace... C'était une épreuve vraiment _rude_ de rester sérieux. Donc, il a réussi à chopper les cimeterres d'un des gros bras du mafieux, et en toute innocence, il est venu danser devant le gars et ziiiouuuu ! Plus de tête ! Bon, après, il a encore une fois disparu, pour me retrouver à la sortit, aussi virile qu'un adolescent masculin puisse l'être, avec la tête de la cible. Iil a un peu pété un plomb, mais bon, j'ai saisi le message ! Motus et bouche cousu !

Shirohige eut un bug.

- _Danseuse oriental_... répéta Marco, exaspéré.

- La danse du ventre, les tenus oh combien décolleté et tout ! Il se débrouille pas trop mal, faut l'avouer ! assura Thatch. J'vous en donne ma parole, Oyaji !

Marco et Shirohige se regardèrent, avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats, suivit par Thatch.

* * *

- Aaaaaaatcha ! éternua Ace.

- Tu t'enrhumes ? s'étonna Namur.

- Non, ça doit être Thatch qui me casse du sucre sur le dos... marmonna le jeune homme en se frottant le nez.

* * *

Quelques gars coupèrent la route d'Ace alors qu'il allait entrer dans un bâtiment à moitié en ruine, à Shabaody.

- Que fait un Shirohige kaizoku par ici ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Je suis venu voir si mon frère pouvait pas me dépanner, répondit Ace.

Il fouilla une de ses poches et en tira un as de pique.

- Donnez ça à Sabo. Il comprendra, demanda Ace en leur donnant la carte.

Un des gars hésita puis prit la carte, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Peu après il revint avec Sabo qui accueilli Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Tu peux pas te passer de moi, mec ! ricana Sabo.

- Je t'ai sous la main, j'en profite !

- Bon anniversaire en retard, Ace ! Allez, viens par là ! Dis à ton frère ce dont tu as besoin !

Il entraîna Ace avec lui dans le bâtiment. Ils montèrent deux étages d'un escalier à moitié défoncer, et entrèrent dans une grande pièce. Quelques personnes les regardèrent mais Sabo leur fit signe de ne pas s'occuper d'eux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu as l'intention de faire comme bêtise pour que t'es besoin de moi ? demanda Sabo qui connaissait bien son aîné.

- Sur ce coup là, j'agis en solo, c'est du suicide ce que j'ai en tête. Mais Oyaji veut me mettre à l'épreuve, alors, autant frapper fort ! Shihihihihi ! ricana Ace.

- Toi, tu vas y laisser ta vie, un de ses quatre... dis moi ce que je peux faire ?

- T'as les plans de Marine Ford ? Du genre précis quoi, avec la localisation de tel ou tel bureau et tout ?

Sabo regarda son aîné, se demandant s'il était sérieux.

- Préviens Ji-chan, avant, demanda Sabo en allant vers un placard.

- Déjà fait ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas me chercher à Impel Down si ça raté !

Sabo prit quelque chose dans le placard et alla le donner à Ace.

- C'est une des copies qu'on a des plans. Sois prudent, mec, d'acc ? fit Sabo, inquiet.

- Je te promet du grand spectacle ! assura Ace. Je te les rends quand j'en aurais fini !

- Non. Garde. C'est une copie d'une copie, d'une copie. Pas de soucis à ce sujet. C'est pour toi que j'ai peur, Ace. Tu auras besoin de quelque chose pour le Portail de la Justice, néanmoins...

- J'ai ce qu'il faut, t'inquiète.

* * *

S'introduire pendant la nuit avait été dure.

Il avait fallu s'embarquer en passager clandestin sur un navire de la Marine et ça avait _failli_ foirer, et il n'avait pas été découvert grâce à un chat qui s'était glissé à bord, lui aussi.

Mais même ça n'avait pas réussi à détourner Ace de son idée.

Comme une ombre, une fois dans l'entre de la bête, il était sortit de sa cachette. Il avait évité toutes les patrouilles et les projecteurs.

Une fois dans le bâtiment principal, il eut un soupire silencieux.

Première étape, la chambre d'Akainu.

L'amiral dormait profondément.

Ace fouilla rapidement les placards dans le plus grand silence, et trouva les caleçons de l'amiral. Avec un mauvais sourire, il s'en empara avant de s'éclipser ni vu, ni connu.

Deuxième étape, celle de Kizaru.

Là, il prit tout les costards d'un jaune pétard qui traînaient.

- Qui va là ? demanda Kizaru en se réveillant en sursaut quand Ace ouvrit la porte pour partir.

Ace resta cachait dans l'ombre, priant que l'amiral soit trop endormi pour songer au Haki.

Kizaru s'agita un peu, puis se recoucha.

- J'ai dû rêver... fit l'amiral.

Ace sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, tenant les costards contre lui.

Il allait finir par faire un arrêt cardiaque avec tout ça.

Le jeune homme fit une descente dans les cuisines, vide à cette heure si de la nuit. Il s'empiffra sans soucis dans le frigo de la Marine, avant de chopper une marmite et de s'éclipser avec.

* * *

Retournant sur le quais, il rempli la marmite géante d'eau, et alla se cacher dans un endroit relativement sûr. Il versa la teinture dans l'eau, puis les costards, avant de mélanger le tout à même le bras, histoire de chauffer l'eau.

- Bon, ça sera prêt le temps que j'en finisse avec les caleçons d'Akainu et le courrier, murmura Ace. J'vais épargné Aokiji. Il m'a laissé filer tranquille le mois dernier, soi-disant qu'il était trop crevé pour me pourchasser.

La Marine allait le détester, à ce qu'il espérait...

Il respira profondément, histoire de se calmer, et repartit à l'assaut.

* * *

Là, il tentait _le diable_, il en était persuadé.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un malade en poussant la porte de Sengoku.

À pas de loup, Ace alla jusqu'à la chèvre du Gensui qui se réveilla en l'entendant.

- Na, t'as faim ? murmura Ace. Regarde ce que j'ai pour la gentille petite chèvre...

Avec un sourire, il sortit de son sac les caleçons d'Akainu. La chèvre se redressa et attrapa l'un des caleçons qu'elle commença à mâchonner allègrement. Ace laissa tomber les autres caleçons et tira un appareil photo pour immortaliser la scène.

Sengoku se retourna dans son sommeil, et Ace songea qu'il était temps de s'éclipser.

Une fois hors de la chambre, il tira de nouveau les plans que lui avait filé Sabo et repéra là où était amassé le courrier.

- Mais si je les crame, ça va lancer l'alarme... hmmm... je ferais ça en partant... murmura Ace dans sa barbe. Allons voir où en sont les costards de Kizaru.

* * *

Le résultat était _démentielle._

C'est ce que ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire Ace en mettant les costards, désormais rose pétard, sur une corde à linge de la buanderie de la Marine.

Il devait faire un effort pour ne pas rire.

Il tira son appareil photo et immortalisa le résultat.

Il quitta ensuite l'endroit.

* * *

Garp se réveilla en sursaut.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut qu'il y avait _beaucoup_ de courriers dans sa chambre.

Ce qui n'était pas normal.

Ensuite, y'avait de la lumière.

Il se leva, pas très bien réveiller.

Clic !

Ça par contre, ça le réveilla totalement.

Ace était assit sur le dossier d'une chaise, entourés de ses lucioles enflammer, un appareil photo en main, et un sourire démentiel aux lèvres.

- Ace ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici !? gronda le vieux marine.

- Tu m'as pas souhaité de joyeux anniversaire, donc je suis venu réclamer mon cadeau ! rit Ace.

- Ton cadeau !? C'est mon pied au cul, sale gamin ! Je vais t'apprendre à avoir rejoints Newgate, k'ssou gakki ! Je vais te botter le cul jusqu'en East Blue pour intensifier mon entraînement, et faire de toi un _vrai_ marine !

- Au lieu de m'inquiéter de ça, je regarderais plutôt comment je suis, à ta place ! Shihihihi ! Merci pour la photo, tout le monde va se marrer en la voyant !

Garp réalisa alors qu'il avait un ourson en peluche sous le bras, et un caleçon assortit. Le caleçon, il le savait, mais l'ourson, ça, c'était le fait d'Ace.

- Ja na, Jiji ! Ne te fait pas cramer ! _Hidaruma ! _rit Ace.

Les lucioles explosèrent, mettant le feu à tout le courrier de la Marine qu'il avait amasser dans la chambre. Cela put faire une diversion assez importante pour qu'il puisse sauter par la fenêtre. Il fila au port, largua les amarres d'un zodiac, et fila, tirant la langue à son grand-père qui le pourchasser en caleçon. Une fois au Portail de la Justice, Ace appuya sur un détonateur, et les portes s'ouvrirent, lui permettant de fuir. Il essuya quelque larmes de rires et de stress. Ça avait été chaud, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il c'était marré.

* * *

Kizaru, en caleçon, trouva ses costards sur la corde à linge de la buanderie, où le rejoignirent un Aokiji qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et un Akainu fulminant de rage, dans son seul caleçon survivant.

- T'as eut envie de changé, Borsalino ? s'enquit Aokiji d'un air fatigué.

Kizaru continua d'admirer le boulot.

- Mmmmh... non. J'admire juste le travail. Je me disais que j'avais entendu du bruit dans ma chambre... fit l'amiral, même pas troublé par la coloration nouvelle de ses si beaux costards.

Sengoku vint les voir, une veine palpitante sur son front, accompagné par un Garp roussit et tremper (trempe pour avoir tenter de poursuivre Ace à la nage, avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Tsuru). Tsuru était avec eux, stoïque.

- C'est à toi, Sakazuki, je suppose, marmonna le Gensui en brandissant les reste d'un caleçon à Akainu.

Aokiji dû s'adosser à un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire. Le visage de Kizaru se fendit d'un immense sourire.

Akainu s'empara avec colère de ce qu'il restait du vêtement.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Tsuru.

- Pas la moindre idée... c'est un très beau rose, en tout cas, fit Kizaru, en revenant à la contemplation de ses costard.

- Tu as subit quelque chose, Kuzan ? s'enquit Sengoku.

- Pas que je sache, répondit l'amiral.

Garp soupira et eut un petit rire, avec un sourire dément.

- Garp, tu as une explication à tout ceci ? s'enquit Tsuru.

- Mon petit-fils Ace est venu me réclamer son cadeau d'anniversaire... il a dû se faire plaisir sur le chemin ! Aaaaah, ce garçon, incorrigible ! ricana Garp.

- Portgas D. Ace est venu ici !? s'exclama Sengoku. Il a pénétré dans nos chambres pour voler nos affaires, et nourrir ma chèvre avec les caleçons de Sakazuki !? Mais il va pas bien !? C'était une grave erreur que tu as fait sur ce coup là, Garp !

- Roooh, c'est qu'un gamin ! Il n'a que dix-neuf ans ! On peu pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu s'amuser !

* * *

_Le lendemain matin_

* * *

Rayleigh lisait tranquillement le journal, à la terrasse d'un café, quand il eut droit à la vu la plus inattendu qui soit : Kizaru, poursuivant des pirates (jusque là, rien d'anormal) dans un costard _rose fushia_.

Rayleigh posa son journal, essuya ses lunettes, et les remis.

Non, le costard de l'amiral était toujours aussi rose.

À côté de lui, Ace (sous le déguisement d'Ann) brandit un appareil photo avec un sourire de dingue et prit en photo l'amiral.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? lui demanda Rayleigh.

- Shihihihi ! fit l'enfant de Roger.

Rayleigh regarda Ann avec un sourire de coin, et leva le journal. Quand il vit ce qui faisait la Une, il le reposa et se retira ses lunettes. Il se massa le nez, et soupira.

Ann était _incorrigible._

* * *

Marco resta figer en voyant la Une du journal. On aurait put croire que la foudre lui était tombé dessus.

« _Un Shirohige Kaizoku infiltre Marine Ford pour y semer le chaos. »_

Une photo avec la chèvre de Sengoku dévorant des caleçons, préciser comme ceux d'Akainu dans la légende.

Une autre avec les costards de Kizaru qui avait perdu leur légendaire couleur jaune pour un rose des plus provocateur.

Et une autre montrant Garp au saut du lit, un ourson en peluche sous le bras et un caleçon ornait de nounours.

Marco plia le journal.

Il voulait pas voir la suite. Ace avait, _réellement_, perdu la raison.

En soupirant, il alla donner le journal à Shirohige, un sourire persistant aux lèvres. Ne pas rire lui prenait toute sa concentration.

Son capitaine était en train de discuter avec Shanks, en visite à cet instant, pour une éternelle négociation.

- Oyaji, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose dans le journal de bien plus intéressant qu'une conversation avec ce gakki, yoi, fit Marco en tendant les nouvelles à son capitaine.

Shanks leva ses sourcils, surpris, regardant le journal passer entre les mains de Shirohige.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le navire soit prit de soubresaut sous le rire du Seigneur des Mers.

- Gurarararara ! Le digne fils de son père, celui là ! Gurarararara ! Marco ! se marra Shirohige.

- Oyaji ?

- Déménage les affaires d'Ace dans ta cabine ! Nous avons un nouveau Nibantaï Taïshou ! Gurararara !

- Je m'en charge immédiatement, yoi.

Et Maco s'éclipsa.

Shirohige tendit le journal à Shanks qui le lut.

L'instant suivant, le jeune Yonkou se roulait sur le pont, tordu de rire.

* * *

Luffy parcourut avidement l'article de journal sur les exploits de son frère.

- « Portgas D. Ace, ancien capitaine des Spades, étoile montante de la piraterie, ayant intégré récemment l'équipage des Shirohige Kaizoku, a réussi l'exploit, pendant la nuit d'hier, à s'introduire et à ressortir de Marine Ford. Il a réussi aussi l'exploit de prendre des objets personnels de deux amiraux, dans leur chambre, en leur présence, afin d'en disposer à sa guise, comme le montre les photos. Pour terminer son infiltration, il poussa l'audace jusqu'à pénétré dans la chambre même de Genkotsu no Garp, héros de la Marine pour avoir mit Gol D. Roger sur l'échafaud. Le photographiant au saut du lit avec un ourson en peluche sous le bras, le jeune pirate prit ensuite la fuite, laissant le courrier de toute la Marine derrière lui, en flamme. Il précise qu'il n'a pas poussé l'affront de changer le caleçon du vieux marine, disant dans la lettre à laquelle fut jointe les photos « qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne faut jamais voir pour ne pas être traumatisé à vie. ». On ignore la raison de ses actes. Shirohige veut-il défié la Marine en montrant sa puissance sous la forme de sa dernière recrue ? La Marine refuse de se prononcé sur le sujet. En réponse à cette acte totalement suicidaire mais dont le but reste néanmoins mystérieux, la prime du prodige de la piraterie est passé à cinq cent cinquante millions de berries, le plaçant dans le trop trois des primes les plus élevés de l'équipage des Shirohige Kaizoku. »

Luffy fila aux primes et s'empara de celle de Portgas D. Ace.

- T'es un génie du crime, Nii-chan ! rit Luffy. Makino !

- Oui, Luffy ? fit Makino qui avait sourit pendant toute la lecture de l'article par le futur pirate.

- Il faut changer l'avis de recherche d'Ace !

Makino prit le papier que lui donna Luffy et la placarda sur le mur derrière le comptoir, remplaçant l'ancienne prime d'Ace.

- Et Ann ?

Makino avait la prime d'Ann sous le comptoir, histoire que si des étranger au village vienne boire, ils n'aient aucun soupçons.

- Pas de changement.

- Ace-kun a prit beaucoup de risque... mais c'est si drôle qu'on ne peu que l'en féliciter ! rit une villageoise.

- Je lève mon verre pour Ace-kun ! fit un villageois.

- KAMPAI ! firent les autres clients en trinquant.

- Arrêtez ! Nous avons une mauvaise réputation, par sa faute ! grogna Woop.

* * *

Marco se sentit rassurer de voir Ace revenir en un seul morceau dans le Shin Sekai.

- Ma prime est passé à cinq cent cinquante millions de berries, t'as vu ! fit le jeune homme en sautant du zodiac volé sur le _Moby Dick_.

- Je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas plus haute, yoi.

- J'ai encore les photos. Oh, tu sais pas le plus drôle ! Kizaru a vraiment porté les costards que j'ai customisé !

- Tu manques de sens commun Ace...

- C'est un fait établi, je suis un D. !

Il alla voir Shirohige. Sur son passage, tout le monde l'applaudit, agrandissant son sourire.

- Me voilà, Oyaji ! J'ai quelques photos, si ça intéresse ! fit Ace en brandissant les prises.

Shirohige regarda Ace, sérieux.

- J'ai fait une connerie ? demanda Ace, incertain.

- Tu as juste intérêt à rester à la hauteur de la réputation que tu t'es faîtes avec cette action, Ace, lui dit Izou avec un sourire de coin.

Shirohige eut un petit rire et offrit un grand sourire à Ace.

- Ce que tu as fait été très dangereux, Ace. Extrêmement dangereux, lui dit Shirohige. Tu as beaucoup de chance de t'en être sortit. Néanmoins, c'était du grand spectacle, on ne pouvait en attendre moins de toi. Je suis satisfait de ce que tu as fait, mon fils !

Ace eut un énorme sourire.

- Laisse-nous les photos et va te reposer. Thatch va nous préparer une fête, pour célébrer tes exploits et ton retour ! On racontera sur tout les océans comment un D. a ridiculisé la Marine en l'espace d'une nuit, pendant longtemps ! Marco, escorte Ace, je te prie !

Ace s'inclina brièvement et s'en alla avec Marco pour rejoindre le dortoir de sa flotte.

Sur le chemin, il fut prit d'une crise de narcolepsie, ce qui fit rire le Phénix.

* * *

Ace revint à lui, il était dans une couche. Pas dans un hamac, comme dans le dortoir de sa flotte

La baie médicale ?

En ouvrant les yeux, Ace reconnu la cabine de Marco. Qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait là ?

- Bien dormi, yoi ? demanda le Phénix, tranquillement installer à son bureau.

Ace s'assit, et avisa à sa droite, côté mur, la peluche de Rayleigh. Peluche dont seul Marco et Thatch connaissaient l'existence.

- Qu'est-ce-que je fous ici, et pourquoi je retrouve ça, ici ? demanda Ace en se saisissant du tigre.

- C'est ta nouvelle cabine, yoi, sourit Marco en regardant son jeune frère s'asseoir.

- Hein ?

- La mise à l'épreuve était pour voir si tu pouvais te montrer digne d'être le nouveau Nibantaï Taïsho de l'équipage, yoi. Au vu de ce que tu as accompli, on ne peu que remettre en question le fait que tu n'es pas été nominer plus tôt, yoi.

- Stop !

Ace se leva d'un bond, brandissant sa peluche devant lui.

- Je suis dans cette équipage depuis même pas un an, j'ai passé cinq mois, avant ça à essayer d'assassiner le capitaine du navire, et paf ! On me choisi, comme ça !?

- Oyaji a fait son choix, Ace. Il peut être plus têtu que toi, et ça, tu le sais, yoi. Tu ne peux que te la bouclé et accepté ce qui est fait, yoi, fit Marco en allant s'installer sur sa propre couchette, en tailleur, face à celle d'Ace.

Ace baissa la tête en enfonçant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Là, on voulait vraiment qu'il fasse une connerie. Le rapprocher du Phénix, c'était la pire chose à faire. Même s'il était honoré par la promotion, il avait peur que ses hormones d'ados ne s'emballent et lui fasse faire une connerie.

- Je te rassure, je ne ronfle pas, yoi, plaisanta Marco en percevant le malaise du jeune homme. On va faire la fête, yoi ?

Lui aussi maudissait et bénissait se rapprochement.

Faillait espérer qu'il saurait se maîtriser.

Voir Ace se baladait torse nu toute la sainte journée n'aidait pas. Mais bah, peu importer. Il était pas du genre à cracher sur les cadeaux qui lui étaient cédé en toute innocence.

* * *

**Rayleigh : Eh bien, comme Zialema est malheureusement indisponible. *regarde derrière lui parce qu'Ace est en train d'enterré Zia vivante* Je prend donc sa place pour espérer que vous avez passé un agréable moment, et vous donner rendez-vous mercredi, si je parviens à sortir Zialema de la tombe. Oh, et pour lilim, je n'ai pas l'intention d'oublier le poulet rôti, je défendrais mon filleul de ce satané Phénix avec tout ce que je peux ! Sur ce, au revoir et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire !**

** Traduction :**

**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Taishou = Commandant**  
**Yatta = Hourra / Super**  
**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
**Nibantaï Taïshou = commandant de la second flotte**  
**Akagami = Le Roux **  
**Shirohige Kaizoku = Pirates de Barbe Blanche**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Gensui = amiral en chef**  
**K'ssou gaki = Sale gosse**  
**Jiji = vieillard / vieux**  
**Gakki = gamin**  
**Yonkou = Empereur**  
**Nii-chan = Grand frère**  
**Kampai = Santé**


	16. Déclaration alcoolisé

**Bonsoir à tous.**

**Je sais, j'avais dit que le prochain chapitre serait demain (enfin dans trente minutes, au moment où j'écris ça).**

**Mais au vu du contenu, je préfère le publier là, maintenant, que je suis crevée à cause du train et du rangement, et donc, très peu consciente de mes actes, que demain, surtout que j'ai de la paperasse à faire !**

**Donc, voilà.**

**Mel72000 : Il n'y a qu'une seule connerie, dans ce chapitre, parce qu'il est surtout consacré à la relation Ace/Marco. Comme promis, je serais pas vexé si tu sautes ces moments là. Lis juste la connerie du trio infernal du _Moby Dick_, au moins, hein ^^'. Néanmoins, je sais pas si ça sera assez drôle pour nécessité l'avertissement : 'ne pas manger pendant la lecture'.**

**Ace et Luffy : Contente que le chapitre précédent est autant plus. Pour ce qui est des disputes, tu en trouveras une justement ici.**

**Kira1726 : Thatch va utiliser le coup de la danseuse dans le prochain chapitre, et ça va se retourner contre lui (hehehehe)**

**Allez, bonne lecture.**

* * *

La cuisine était étrangement calme, juste troublé par la mastication appliqué d'Ace qui se goinfrait, et les murmures échangés par Thatch et Haruta, assit à une table.

- T'es certain, Haruta ? demanda Thatch.

Haruta eut un soupir exaspéré.

- Si t'es pas dans le coup, arrête de geindre et commence à préparer le repas, avant qu'Ace ne dévalise nos réserves, dit-il.

- Ace, t'as pas bientôt fini ? s'enquit Thatch en se tournant vers le jeune commandant.

L'estomac du D. répondit pour lui, faisant rire Haruta.

- Bon, c'est simple, Thatch, t'es dans le coup, ou pas ? demanda Ace.

- C'est que, ça me paraît chaud, quoi... treize contre trois... grinça Thatch.

- Douze, je n'attaque pas à Marco, je tiens _encore_ à la vie ! rectifia Haruta.

- J'ai un pacte de non-agression envers Marco. Je le fais pas chié, et il m'aide dans mes coups en solo, annonça Ace en engouffrant un nouveau cuisseau de viande dans sa bouche.

Thatch fit une mimique indécise, puis serra finalement la main d'Haruta, et enfin celle d'Ace.

- Cette blague sera _mortel_, fit Thatch avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Ils vont se douter de quelque chose, à midi, remarqua Haruta. Il faut qu'on détourne les soupçons jusqu'à demain matin. J'ai deux trois tours que je peux déclencher n'importe quand. Vous avez quelque chose, vous ?

- Non, Jozu a balancé mes outils, grogna Thatch.

- Je suis de nettoyage de pont, avec ma division, cet aprem... j'essaierais d'improviser un truc, annonça Ace.

- Tu n'improvises rien du tout, yoi. Tu fais ton boulot, yoi, rappela à l'ordre Marco en entrant dans la cuisine.

Les trois comploteurs le regardèrent avec méfiance.

- Je veux rien savoir de ce que vous mijotez, je veux juste une pomme, yoi, informa le Phénix.

Et il alla vers le cageot de fruit qui traîné dans un coin de la cuisine, se servit et s'en alla.

- N'oublie pas de faire la liste de ce qu'on doit acheter sur la prochaine île, Thatch, lança le Phénix en s'en allant.

Les trois comploteurs se regardèrent et Ace soupira.

- Je vais essayer de l'acheté, j'ai comprit, fit-il.

Il engloutit ce qui restait de son casse-croûte et sauta du plan de travail où il était assit. Haruta et Thatch le regardèrent avec un sourire s'en aller à la poursuite de Marco.

- Combien de temps avant qu'il se jette sur Marco, d'après toi ? fit Haruta.

- Si on ne fait rien, dans huit siècle, ils se tourneront encore autour, c'est deux là, soupira Thatch.

* * *

Une dispute éclata à la table des commandants, à midi, surprenant tout le monde.

Haruta se mit debout sur sa chaise, affrontant Thatch. Tout le monde les regarda avec des yeux ébahis, en train s'écharper.

- Thatch ! Haruta ! Ça suffit tout les deux ! gronda Shirohige.

- Mais Oyaji ! Cette demi-portion insulte ma nourriture ! se défendit le cuistot en montrant son collègue du doigt.

- Forcément ! C'est immangeable ! rétorqua Haruta.

- T'as quoi à la place de la langue, mec ! C'est aussi bon que d'habitude ! s'exclama Ace (qu'on voyait tout juste derrière les piles d'assiettes entassé devant lui) en prenant la défense de Thatch.

- T'es tombé bien bas, Thatch, si t'as besoin de l'aide d'un _gamin_ pour te défendre !

- J'ai dit ASSEZ ! s'exclama Shirohige, alors qu'Ace se levait de son siège. Que tout le monde s'assoit à table, et mange ! Plus un mot si c'est pour vous disputez !

En silence, ils se rassirent, et baissèrent la tête dans leur assiette.

Marco leva un sourcil, et échangea un regard avec les autres commandants à table. Oui, y'avait bien quelque chose de louche, dessous. Un regard vers Shirohige, et le Phénix le vit esquisser un sourire sous sa moustache. Rhalalala, le trio infernal étaient fait de véritables gamins, et Shirohige les laissait faire...

Bang !

Personne ne s'étonna quand Ace tomba la tête la première dans son assiette, juste en face de Marco. Ça commencer à devenir une véritable habitude.

* * *

Le pont était quasi désert.

Il était seulement occupé par les vingt hommes de la seconde flotte, occupé à le nettoyer à coup de brosse et de savon, histoire de le débarrasser des déchets et autres horreurs qui y avaient séchés depuis le dernier nettoyage (je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'on peu trouver... urine, merdes d'oiseaux, vomi, sang et bien d'autres... c'est un navire de pirate, par Davy Jones !).

Ace se redressa pour arranger son chapeau, et remarqua que l'un de ses hommes ne bossait pas, et se contentait de manger dans un coin, un sourire aux lèvres en fixant Ace avec obstination.

Marshall D. Teach, pour pas changer.

Le long manche de sa brosse sur l'épaule, essayant de garder son tempérament sous contrôle, Ace alla droit sur l'homme qui ne fit rien pour faire ne serait-se que croire qu'il bossait.

- Marshall... Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es pas avec tout le monde en train de bosser ? demanda Ace en se postant devant l'homme

- Fait trop chaud pour nettoyer le pont ! Zehahahaha ! ricana Teach.

- Si t'as si chaud que ça, je peux te rafraîchir. Mais je crains que ça ne te plaise pas.

Les deux D. se regardèrent férocement, sans se démonter l'un ou l'autre.

- Prend ta brosse et mets-toi au boulot, ordonna Ace.

- Négatif, Taïshou ! Je prends pas mes ordres de gamin ! Zehahaha !

L'instant suivant, il se retrouvait à l'autre bout du pont, après s'être reçu un coup de pied plein de Haki dans le cul. Tout le monde le regarda faire sa glissade dans la mousse et l'eau, avant de retourner au travail.

- Au boulot, Marshall, ou je vais encore te faire goûter ce que le pied d'un gamin peu faire, fit Ace d'un air menaçant.

En grommelant, Teach alla prendre une brosse, et un sceau rempli d'eau savonneuse, pour se mettre au travail.

- Edwin, s'il te plaît ! appela Ace.

Son second se redressa.

- Prend Patrick, et ramenez les tartes aux cuisines. Revenez avec de l'eau pour tout le monde, sauf pour notre flemmard de première, demanda Ace en montrant du pouce les tartes que Teach n'avait pas eut le temps de manger.

- Immédiatement Taïshou, assura le pirate.

Il alla voir Patrick, à l'autre bout du pond, et ensemble, ils posèrent leur brosse contre le mât, avant d'exécuter les ordres. Ace retourna à son poste et recommença à frotter minutieusement le pont, insensible à la chaleur, et au soleil.

Et même au regard brûlant de deux orbes bleus qui le fixait avidement depuis le nid de pie...

* * *

Marco était toujours le premier à se réveiller.

Il faisant en général nuit noir quand il ouvrait les yeux. Pendant longtemps, il c'était levé à cet instant pour essayer de son mieux d'oublier que le lit du Nibantaï Taïsho restait obstinément vide, depuis le décès de l'ancien commandant. Il avait été un frère, plus que tout le monde à bord, pour Marco. Sans doute dû au fait que le défunt commandant était aussi un zoan de type aviaire.

Puis, il y avait eut Ace.

Le gamin aussi se lever toujours tôt. D'abord, dans l'espoir de surprendre Shirohige au saut du lit, afin d'avoir sa tête. Ensuite, juste parce que Rayleigh l'avait habitué à ça. Pour Marco, c'était quelque chose de merveilleux que de partager les instants de l'aube grise avec Ace, en apprendre plus sur lui, ou juste observé l'horizon et la mer, leur univers, en compagnie d'une personne qui lui était cher. Le gamin avait laissé son empreinte sur lui. Une joie de vivre plus que inattendu qui avait réussi à secouer les plumes léthargiques du Phénix, lui offrant une seconde jeunesse, lui qui s'était toujours sentit si prématurément vieilli.

Puis, Ace avait été nommé Taïsho.

Le lit second lit de la cabine n'était plus vide. Marco avait de nouveau quelqu'un avec qui discutait dans la pénombre de la nuit, avant de fermer les yeux. Et avec Ace, il était certain de s'endormir avec le sourire.

Bon, les rêves embarrassants impliquant Ace, voir Ann quand celle-ci se manifestait, (ce qui précédait toujours un courrier de Rayleigh qui engueuler toujours pour la énième fois son filleul, mais Marco n'oserait jamais faire remarquer à son ancien rival qu'Ace attendait toujours la lettre avec le sourire, _avant_ de faire réapparaître Ann, pour le simple plaisir dans recevoir une autre) étaient devenu largement plus nombreux, mais rien à faire. D'une, Ace refusait absolument de se mettre une chemise, trop fière de la marque de Shirohige pour la cacher. De deux, raison qui faisait que Marco aimait désormais se réveiller tôt, c'est que quand le soleil commençait à éclairer la cabine, il parvenait à voir Ace, endormit, juste en boxer, ce qui permettait au Phénix de se rincer l'œil à son insu.

Comme tout les matins, au fond de son lit, les deux orbes bleus se tournèrent vers la fine silhouette à l'autre bout de la cabine. Ace avait l'air si jeune, si innocent. Si craquant. À le voir, comme ça, on imaginait pas qu'il était un pirate avec une prime de quasi six cent millions... Ace était l'archétype même de ceux à qui il ne fallait qu'un seul regard pour qu'on leur donne les clefs du paradis sans la moindre confession...

Un grognement fit sourire Marco.

Et comme tout les matins, le combat commença... ou comment Ace se réveillait.

Ce fut d'abord quelques grognements injurieux à l'adresse du soleil et une couverture mit au dessus de la tête. Et comme ça finissait par le gêner, la couverture fut envoyer valdinguer sur la chaise du bureau de la seconde flotte. Ace se mit ensuite à faire la crêpe, avant de se débarrasser en marmonnant de son coussin sur Marco, qui habitué, le rattrapa au vol (les premiers jours, ça l'avait assez surpris de se recevoir un coussin à la figure). Le jeune homme tombait alors sur le ventre, la peluche de Rayleigh sous le bras. Et comme c'était pas la meilleur des positions, il se réveillait toujours.

- Bonjour, Ace, salua Marco au grognement de son jeune frère.

Et il lui rebalança l'oreiller sur le crâne. Un petit jeu devenu habituelle, histoire de commencer la journée de bonne humeur.

- Yo, Marco... ma couverture est où, cette fois ? marmonna Ace.

- Sur ta chaise, yoi.

Ace se leva juste assez pour voir la couverture, puis se relaissa tomber sur le ventre comme un cachalot échoué.

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé au milieu de la nuit, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en s'asseyant dans son lit.

- Shihihihihi ! Tu le verras bientôt ! fit Ace.

- Quel bande de gamin vous faîtes, tout les trois, yoi...

Marco se leva pour aller ébouriffé les cheveux d'Ace.

- Je vais me doucher, essaye d'arranger le champ de bataille qu'est ta couche, yoi, annonça le Phénix.

- Tu dis ça tooooout les matins, constata Ace.

Marco s'enferma dans la salle de bain en disant :

- Parce que c'est le cas tout les matins, yoi.

Ace eut un sourire et se leva, faisant craquer son dos, avant de partir en quête de sa couverture en traînant les pieds.

* * *

C'était calme. Trop calme.

Et ça faisait peur à Shirohige. Surtout que dans leur coin, Thatch, Haruta et Ace étaient mort de rires en chuchotant entre eux.

Faisant un tour d'horizon du pont, le Yonkou constata l'absence de ses autres commandants, à l'exception de Marco qui lisait le journal sur un tonneau, pas trop loin.

- Marco... va voir ce que font tes frères commandants, demanda Shirohige.

Marco plia son journal et alla voir Shirohige.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Oyaji, je ne tiens pas à y retourner, yoi. J'y suis déjà aller, et ce que j'ai vu... non, sérieusement, Oyaji, je pense que c'est mieux que pour leur réputation et leur fierté, ils restent tous dans leur cabine jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit passé, yoi.

- Foutaise ! Je veux savoir pourquoi ils sont reclus !

Marco savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Shirohige.

Aussi, il s'enfonça sous le pont jusqu'aux cabines des commandants et revint un peu plus tard, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a vu un fantôme.

- Ils arrivent, yoi, souffla Marco.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour se débarrasser des images imprégné sur sa rétine.

Quelques instants plus tard, les douze commandants qui étaient restés reclus dans leur cabine montèrent sur le pont. Et le silence tomba, bientôt troubler par des fou rires de quasi tout l'équipage. Les responsables de la blagues riaient le plus fort, bien sûre.

Douze des seize redoutables commandants des Shirohige Kaizoku étaient en déguisement de _lapin._ En lapin _sexy._ Lapin sexy _rose _de surcroît !

Shirohige resta sans voix.

Ses commandants le regardèrent de façon suppliante, et d'un signe de la tête, le capitaine les autorisa à emporter les miettes de leur fierté dans leur cabine. Une fois qu'ils furent loin, tout le navire trembla sous le rire du géant. À eux trois, Thatch, Haruta et Ace étaient capables des pires folies.

* * *

La fête battait son plein.

Surtout en sachant que les commandants c'étaient bien vengé de la sale blague du costume de lapin.

Mais là, l'heure était à la festivité. Ils avaient réussi à exterminé un navire important de la flotte de Kaidou et ils avaient mit la main sur ce qu'on pouvait dire comme étant le butin du siècle !

Pour le coup, l'alcool coulait à flot, agrémenter de rire plus ou moins sobres, de chants et autres.

De son coin, Marco, l'un des seul à ne jamais se laissait aller avec la boisson, regardait ses frères frisaient le ridicule, un sourire blasé aux lèvres.

- Maaaaaaaaaaaarcoooooo-chwaaaaaaaan ! Ta choppe serait-elle vide !? Hic ! hoqueta un Thatch totalement ravagé en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- Non, elle n'est pas vide, yoi. Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, yoi, soupira Marco en se débarrassant du bras de l'ivrogne.

Il eut une série de rire hystérique, et Marco avisa Ace sur le point de se tourner en ridicule. En quelques pas, il fut sur lui, et lui retira sa choppe des mains.

- Mmmmaiis... Marco, t'es méchant ! Hic ! gémit Ace.

- Au lit, yoi. T'as assez but pour ce soir, yoi, soupira le Phénix en entraînant Ace dans leur quartier commun.

Ace se laissa traîner par son ami, une moue aux lèvres, tendant le bras pour attraper sa choppe qui lui disait au revoir, toujours avec les autres ivrognes.

Une fois dans la cabine, Marco força Ace à s'asseoir sur sa couche et entreprit de le déchausser. Ace resta un instant inerte, toujours à faire la moue, avant de baisser les yeux sur le plus vieux.

Marco fut surpris quand Ace le poussa de toute ses forces, le faisant tomber sur ses fesses.

- Oi, qu'est-ce-que tu fous, Ace ? demanda le Phénix.

Ace se laissa glisser par terre et grimpa sur les genoux de Marco avec un sourire de loup. Avant que le premier commandant n'est put réaliser quoique ce soit, Ace lui captura ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de passion. Marco voulu protester, mais Ace en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et approfondir le baiser, faisant gémir doucement le plus vieux, qui se surpris à lui répondre, malgré le fait que sa raison lui disait d'arrêter, puisqu'Ace n'avait sans doute pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait consommé.

Les deux commandants se séparèrent à regret par manque d'oxygène. Ils se regardèrent, assez surpris pour Marco, et avec un désir non dissimulé pour Ace. Passant ses bras autour du cou du blond, le plus jeune revint vers le plus vieux, il joua un instant avec le lob de l'oreille du Phénix et lui souffla :

- Aishiteru, Marco...

Le Phénix leva un sourcil, mais il sentit Ace s'abattre sur son épaule, en proie à une crise de narcolepsie. Marco le regarda un instant, quelque peu dépasser par les événements, puis eut un sourire. De son mieux, il installa Ace dans sa couche et entreprit de recommencer à lui retiré ses chaussures et son short, avant de remonter la couverture sur lui.

- Je suis pas un fan des contes de fées, mais si tu tiens à prendre le rôle de la Belle au Bois dormant, je n'ai pas le choix que d'essayer d'être le Prince Charmant, yoi, fit doucement Marco en s'asseyant sur le bord de la couche d'Ace, regardant le jeune D. dormir.

Il chassa une mèche folle qui s'était installé sur le visage du jeune homme et le regarda en souriant.

- Les déclarations alcoolisés ne compte pas vraiment, mais je vais la garder en mémoire, yoi, souffla Marco.

Il se pencha sur Ace et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

- Aishiteru, Ace... Ohyasoumi nasai, yoi, murmura Marco.

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois et se leva. Un dernier regard pour le jeune homme, et il retourna sur le pont, histoire de maintenir un semblant d'ordre parmi les ivrognes qui s'y déchaîné.

* * *

Ace se réveilla le lendemain avec un foutu mal de crâne.

Il tira une langue pâteuse.

Eurk ! Il avait trop forcé sur la boisson !

Il ouvrit un œil, et remarqua l'absence de Marco, dans la couche d'en face. Le jeune homme se redressa en se tenant le crâne. Il était quel heure ? Il se leva en grognant et alla vers la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya une image peu flatteuse de lui-même, au vu de sa gueule de bois. Il se massa les yeux et regarda de nouveau son reflet. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant une tâche bleue dans ses cheveux.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce truc ? » songea Ace.

Il leva une main et attrapa l'objet de sa curiosité. Dans sa main, l'évidence se fit. Une plume parcourut d'un léger feu bleu inoffensif. Une plume de Marco. Mais qu'est-ce-que ça foutait là ?!

Ooooh merde ! Il avait dû faire une _belle_ connerie !

* * *

Marco se détourna de sa discussion avec Jozu (le seul autre commandant, avec Izou, à ne pas se laisser trop aller avec la boisson), quand Ace débarqua comme un boulet de canon sur le pont. Il resta un instant essoufflé, salua brièvement Jozu, puis se tourna vers Marco en rougissant furieusement... c'était une grande première, ça, Ace qui rougit !

- M-M-Marco... je pourrais te parler un instant... en privé... s'il te plaît ? fit Ace les mains dans les dos, croisant les doigts.

- Pas de soucis, yoi. Jozu, tu peux me remplacer le temps qu'Ace me dise ce qu'il veut me dire, yoi ?

- Allez-y, fit Jozu.

Et il prit la barre et le log pose que lui confia Marco. Ace laissa le Phénix passait devant, et le suivit dans leur cabine. Là, le blond s'installa sur le coin de son bureau, alors qu'Ace fermait la porte. Le jeune homme déglutit, respira profondément, puis se planta devant Marco. Là, il s'inclina profondément.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir, ça ne se reproduira plus, s'excusa Ace.

- Redresses-toi, et répètes-moi tes excuses en me regardant dans les yeux, yoi, demanda Marco.

Ace se redressa, se grattant une joue d'embarras.

- Je suis désolé ? fit-il.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en rougissant, faisant qu'il ne vit pas le bref sourire qui étira les lèvres de Marco. Celui-ci se leva de son bureau, et s'approcha d'Ace. Par instinct, celui-ci recula, et bientôt, il buta contre le mur de la cabine, à deux pas de la porte de la salle de bain. Là, Marco appuya une main juste à côté de la tête du jeune homme, avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

- Tu te souviens au moins de ce que tu as fait hier soir, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Non, mais j'ai trouvé une de tes plumes dans mes cheveux, avoua Ace en rougissant furieusement. Alors je suppose que... enfin... on...

- Tu supposais qu'on avait couché ensemble, c'est ça, yoi ?

Ace hocha la tête, toujours hésitant.

- Je t'apprécie énormément... j'ai pas envie de bousillé notre amitié, murmura Ace en regardant ses pieds. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal.

Marco eut un sourire attendrit. Il prit le visage d'Ace dans le creux de l'une de ses mains, et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le jeune homme ne si attendait pas. L'instant de surprise passer, il y répondit, laissant un accès à sa langue au Phénix. Marco se rapprocha un peu plus d'Ace, afin d'approfondir le baiser, l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Il se sentit ravi des léger gémissements que laissait échapper le jeune brun entre ses bras, juste à cause d'un simple baiser.

Quand ils s'écartèrent à regret, la respiration haletante, Marco caressa une joue du plus jeune et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Il ne c'est rien passé hier soir, puisque tu as fait une crise de narcolepsie, l'instant après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais, yoi. Et vu ton état d'ébriété, je me serais sentit mal d'avoir profiter de la situation, yoi.

Marco nicha son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune homme, gouttant la peau douce et chaude du bout de la langue, avant de mordre la chaire tendre pour y laisser une marque, utilisant un peu de Haki dans ce but, d'ailleurs, tirant un gémissement alléchant de la part d'Ace.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en tiré comme ça, maintenant qu'on en est là, Ace, fit Marco.

Un large sourire éclaira la frimousse tacheté du jeune commandant.

- J'ai _hâte_ de goûter à ma punition, tenta t-il avec une voix basse, oooh combien sensuelle.

Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Marco. Le Phénix se colla un peu plus contre lui, lui emprisonnant les mains au dessus de sa tête avec une poigne douce, mais ferme.

- Tu joues avec le feu, yoi, constata Marco avec un sourire.

- Vu que je suis le feu, je pense que c'est toi qui joue avec, rétorqua Ace avec un sourire taquin.

- Je suis un phénix, yoi. Rien de plus normal, yoi.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, bien plus passionnément, buvant les gémissements de l'autre comme deux assoiffées. Ace rompit le baiser quand il fut surpris de la présence d'une main baladeuse dans son short, comprimant son membre qui commençait à prendre vie.

- Oooh... On a pas mit de sous-vêtement, ce matin ? fit Marco avec un sourire qui fit frissonner Ace.

- J'étais trop pressé, en sortant de la douche.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, alors que Marco défaisait le short du jeune homme.

C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Thatch, toujours avec la gueule de bois.

- Le petit-déjeuner est servit... marmonna le cuistot en s'avançant.

Marco ferma les yeux, essayant de garder son contrôle histoire de ne pas tuer son ami sur place. Thatch était le roi du bad timing... mais vraiment le roi...

Thatch avisa la scène, ouvrit des grands yeux, et en reculant prudemment vers la porte, un sourire au coin des lèvres, il dit :

- Hmmm... continuez, faîtes comme si j'étais pas venu ! Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il vous reste de quoi déjeuner, quand vous viendrez !

Et il referma la porte avant de s'en aller en hurlant de rire.

Marco se jura que la prochaine part du butin de Thatch serait sérieusement diminué, pour cette interruption. Il allait le regretter, mais très sérieusement...

- Marco ? fit Ace.

Le Phénix le regarda de nouveau, et ne put que fondre devant les yeux de chiots que lui fit le jeune D.

- Tu veux bien me montrer comment les phénix jouent avec le feu, na ? demanda Ace avec sa moue.

Un sourire carnassier revint sur les lèvres de Marco et il s'empressa de pousser Ace sur l'une des couchette, histoire de lui montrer ce qu'il entendait pas 'jouer avec le feu'...

Ils devraient juste prié pour que ça ne parvienne pas jusqu'à Rayleigh, ou Marco finirait très certainement en poulet grillé.

* * *

**Piouuuuf... euh ben... j'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sortit, pour une première fois ^^'.**

***Monte sur l'échafaud et attend sa condamnation***

**Eh bien, à la prochaine, si je suis encore vivante d'ici là, et si les moustiques ont cessé de décider que j'étais un restaurant, aussi.**

**Traduction :**

**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
**Taishou = Commandant**  
**Nibantaï Taïshou = commandant de la second flotte**  
**Yonkou = Empereur**  
**Shirohige Kaizoku = Pirates de Barbe Blanche**  
**Aishiteru = je t'aime**  
**Ohyasoumi nasai = bonne nuit**


	17. Omake : Ignoble Thatch

**Avis à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui est mon jour de booooonté !**

**Je tiens à remercier lilim pour l'idée de omake qu'elle m'a donné et alana pour m'avoir signalé la faute (que je me suis empressée de corriger là où je la trouvais et de la noté en gros sur un coin de mon bureau).**

**Oh et lilim : Yep, ça aurait put être pire, j'avais songé à danseuse topless ou carrément strip-teaseuse (se cache derrière Shirohige pour ne pas se faire tuer par Rayleigh, Ace et Marco) mais ça aurait était plus compliqué pour Ace de cachait ses tatouages et de garder un minimum l'anonymat (imagine tout le bar hurlar : Gol D. Ann fait un strip-tease ! O.O)**

**Bref.**

**J'ai dit, aujourd'hui est mon jour de bonté, et ça commence par ce omake.**

**Ensuite... le fameux incident avec la yami yami no mi... hehehehe**

* * *

Marco était installé tranquillement dans le nid de pie, Ace entre les bras, discutant de tout et de rien, quand Thatch vint les rejoindre.

- Vous avez fait votre petit nid d'amoureux ? se moqua gentiment Thatch.

- Continu sur ta lancée, Thatch, et ma vengeance pour l'autre jour n'en sera que plus douloureuse, yoi, gronda Marco, alors qu'Ace faisait une moue boudeuse devant la pique du cuistot.

- D'accord, d'accord... non, sérieusement, je vous apporte un peu du saké du coin, il est pas mal.

Thatch pénétra dans la vigie et tendit une bouteille d'alcool au couple. Marco la prit, suspicieux, l'ouvrit et la renifla. Ne détectant rien de louche, il en but une gorgée, sous le regard d'Ace.

- Pas mauvais, yoi, accorda le Phénix.

Il donna la bouteille à Ace qui en prit une gorgée à son tour, avant de la rendre à Thatch.

- Sinon, vous allez le dire à Rayleigh ? demanda Thatch avec un sourire.

Ace perdit ses couleurs.

Ouch, l'ancien pirate allait peut-être pas aimer ça !

- Je lui en parlerais moi-même, la prochaine fois qu'on sera à Shabaody, yoi, annonça le Phénix.

- T'es dingues ! Ji-chan va te tuer ! s'exclama Ace.

- Je suis responsable de mes actes, et j'assume, yoi. J'irais donc voir Rayleigh, je lui dirais ce qu'il en est, yoi. Nous sommes des adultes, certes des pirates, mais des adultes quand même, yoi. Nous pouvons discuter de cela, yoi. J'espère simplement qu'il se souviendra que je suis quelqu'un de sérieux, contrairement à lui qui est un coureur de jupon, yoi.

Ace baissa la tête. Le jour où ça arriverait, il était quasi _certain_ qu'il faudrait trouver deux nouveaux commandants pour le remplacer lui et Marco, après que Rayleigh les ait tués.

- Et Garp va le prendre comment ? demanda Thatch avec un plus grand sourire. Et tes frères ?

- Sab' va se foutre gentiment de moi, c'est certain, ensuite, il me souhaitera tout le bonheur possible, mais il fera bien comprendre à Marco qu'il n'hésitera pas à le tuer s'il me fait du mal, marmonna Ace. Et vu que pour compenser le fait qu'il n'est pas d'akuma no mi, il a un Haki de l'Armement plus que agressif, la menace est à prendre au sérieux. Je doute que Lu' comprenne quelque chose à notre relation, mais s'il y arrive, il s'inquiétera pour moi, et menacera Marco de le tuer si je souffre de la relation... mais il sera content pour moi. J'ai de la chance d'avoir des frères pareils.

- Et Garp ?

Le sourire de Thatch s'agrandit devant l'air verdâtre d'Ace.

- On va croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais, yoi, déclara le Phénix avec un sourire nerveux.

Il resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de la taille d'Ace.

- Na... j'y pense... fit brusquement Thatch avec un sourire trop grand pour ne pas paraître louche.

- T'as décidé de connaître les moindres détails de notre relations ? s'enquit Ace d'une voix fatiguée.

- Yep !

- Tu fais chier, yoi, annonça Marco. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux encore, yoi ?

- Ann est incluse ou pas ?

Marco et Ace froncèrent les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles, yoi ?

- Si tes sentiments s'arrêtent à Ace, ou si Ann est incluse dans le lot, répéta Thatch.

- Ace ou Ann c'est pareil, yoi. C'est pas parce qu'Ace décide qu'il a envie de faire courir tout le monde sous sa forme féminine que je vais cesser de l'aimer, yoi. T'as d'autres questions stupides, yoi ?

- C'est pour quand les enfants ?

Là, ça y est, il avait lâché la bombe !

Thatch évita de justesse le pied d'Ace.

- Ma question est plus que sérieuse ! Imagine qu'Ann tombe enceinte ! se défendit le cuistot.

Marco regarda Ace dans ses bras.

- C'est possible, yoi ? Je veux dire... tu es un homme à la base, quoi... fit Marco.

- Je n'en ai strictement pas la moindre idée, avoua Ace. Et sérieusement, j'ai pas l'âge pour penser à fonder une famille, surtout en étant un pirate. Et je me vois mal expliquer à tout le monde le pourquoi du comment j'ai put en avoir.

- T'as pas demander aux infirmières ? s'étonna Thatch.

Ace applaudit.

- Brillante idée, Thatch, j'y vais de ce pas ! 'Hey, salut les filles ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Je suis hermaphrodite, et mon second visage, c'est Gol D. Ann ! Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité que je puisse avoir des enfants ?!'... t'as d'autres conneries de ce genre, Thatch ?

- T'as jamais eut tes règles ?

Cette fois, le coup de pied ne manqua pas le nez de Thatch qui tomba contre la rambarde de la vigie.

- Ouch ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit... un peu plus et tu me casses le nez, mec ! fit Thatch en se tâtant le nez.

- Je suis un _homme_, je n'ai pas ce genre de désagrément, grinça Ace. Et Ji-chan ne m'a jamais rien dit sur la possibilité que je puisse avoir des enfants, et Garp non plus. Crocus-san aurait peut-être put répondre à ma question, mais y'avait mes hommes la seule fois que j'ai put lui parler, donc, j'ai pas put abordé le sujet avec lui.

- Néanmoins, ça serait sympa, quoi ! Oyaji aurait des petits-enfants !

- En admettant que ça soit possible, Thatch, je te rappel tout de même que nous sommes des pirates, yoi. Ensuite, on a encore jamais entendu parler de noryokusha ayant eut des enfants, yoi. D'autant plus que je suis un zoan à l'origine, et que je subis chaque année cette sale période qui s'appelle la saison des amours, yoi. Rien ne nous dit que si on parvient à avoir des enfants, ils seront au moins _humains_, yoi. Maintenant, au lieu de nous mettre des questions de ce genre dans le crâne, fait passer la bouteille, yoi.

- Hai... néanmoins, tu vas morfler, Ace, avec la saison des amours !

Ace prit la bouteille des mains de Thatch et Marco put donc expulser l'ignoble cuistot hors de la vigie.

- Je lève mon verre aux idées et questions stupides de Thatch, soupira Ace en levant la bouteille avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée.

- Aux idées stupides de Thatch, sourit Marco en prenant la bouteille.

Il la leva et en but une gorgée à son tour, avant de faire tourner Ace sur lui-même pour pouvoir l'embrasser à son aise.

* * *

Rayleigh resta un instant figé en regardant Marco, incliné devant lui. L'ancien pirate plia son journal, et se nettoya ses lunettes, même si ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Tu viens bien de me dire que toi et mon filleul êtes ensemble ? répéta Rayleigh.

- Ray-chan, ça pose un soucis qu'Ace-chan aime un homme ? demanda Shakky.

- Nooon, aucun, là n'est la question... le soucis est que j'aurais préféré qu'il choisisse quelqu'un de son âge...

Rayleigh se leva et passa derrière le comptoir pour y tirer son épée, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

- Je vais rapidement te séparer d'Ace, saloperie de poulet grillet ! grogna Rayleigh.

* * *

**Ce fut court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même:D**

**On se retrouve immédiatement pour la suite !**

**Traduction :**

**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
**Noryokusha = utilisateur de Fruit du démon **


	18. La fin d'un traître

**Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est mon jour de bonté, donc, voici un autre chapitre où j'aborderai à ma façon le sujet du Yami Yami no Mi, en sachant que non, je ne tolèrerais pas la mort de Thatch.**

**Ensuite, pour petite info, si vous vous souvenez bien, en début de série, j'avais parlé de deux histoires parallèle sur les frères D.. Ce chapitre est con ce qui marque le début de la série concernant Luffy et vous pouvez vous attendre à ce que les séries se croisent et s'entre croisent souvent.**

**Je posterai le premier chapitre de la série dans la soirée, mais vous avez déjà le titre en fin de chapitre.**

**Bref, commençons !**

* * *

Marco recracha son café et le regarda, indigné.

C'était quoi cette horreur !?

Il renifla avec prudence le liquide sombre, alors qu'autour de lui, les autres adeptes de la caféine, dans l'équipage, avaient la même réaction que lui.

- Ne buvez pas le café, grogna Ace en reniflant la cafetière. C'est celui de la Marine...

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Jozu, face à lui.

- Je tiens pas à me rappeler de l'épisode traumatisant où le jiji a cru que me faire ingurgité des _kilolitres_ de café de la Marine me guérirait de ma narcolepsie.

- D'où le fait que tu le bois avec du lait, yoi ? demanda Marco en éloignant l'infâme liquide de lui.

Ace hocha la tête.

- Thatch a fait une mission dans une base de la Marine, récemment, non ? demanda Vista.

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers Marco pour avoir une confirmation.

- Je veillerais à ce qu'il n'est plus de mission de ce genre, yoi, assura Marco.

Puis tout le monde regarda Ace.

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Venge, nous, Ace, demanda Curiel.

- Na ! C'est pas mon soucis !

Ace avala son verre avec une grimace et se leva, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

La blague était originale, même si choisir le café de la Marine était d'une cruauté sans limite. À la place, Ace aurait opté pour du déca.

Sifflotant, essayant de se motiver pour faire sa paperasse, Ace entra dans sa cabine... et se figea.

Tout le monde leva le nez de son petit-déjeuner en entendant Ace hurlait de rage :

- THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH !

- Il va nous venger, on dirait, finalement, ricana Namur.

Marco se leva et alla rejoindre Ace.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive, yoi ? demanda le Phénix.

Ace pointa un doigt tremblant sur son lit, pale de rage contenu.

Là, posé bien en vu, un costume de danseuse orientale attendait. Marco fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Il ferma la porte et alla ramasser les vêtements. Il se mit devant Ave et les lui appliqua sur la poitrine.

- C'est qu'il a choisi la bonne taille et la bonne couleur, yoi. Quoique, pour la poitrine, ça me paraît un peu étroit, pour Ann, yoi, ricana le Phénix. Essaye, pour voir.

Ace eut un rougissement furieux, montrant qu'il n'appréciait pas.

- Gomen, yoi. Pas put m'en empêcher... s'excusa Marco.

Un sourire persista sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa Ace pour se faire pardonner, néanmoins. Le jeune homme répondit distraitement au baiser, l'esprit déjà occupé à travailler sur la vengeance.

Ace sortit de la cabine comme un ouragan. Thatch lui avait donné les moyens de se venger à la fois d'Izou et de lui, sans même le savoir. Marco lui emboîta le pas, historie de voir ce que ferait Ace. Curieux, le Phénix regarda le jeune D. installé la tenue sur le lit d'Izou, écrire un petit mot, en imitant de son mieux l'écriture de Thatch, qu'il glissa dans la tenue.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Marco, qui s'attendait à quelque chose de plus surprenant, de la part d'Ace.

- Ooooh, non, fit le jeune homme en ressortant de la pièce.

Et il alla de nouveau vers leur cabine, entraînant Marco par la main.

- Amènes-toi, lui dit Ace.

Marco avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quand le jeune D. avait ce sourire aux lèvres, ça serait pas banal. Ace souleva le matelas de sa couche et montra ce qu'il cachait dessous.

- Tu penses que ça ira à Thatch ? demanda Ace avec un sourire machiavélique.

Marco resta planté devant la vu, avant de tourner les talons et de fouiller dans son bureau. Il tira un carnet et cocha quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? demanda Ace, intrigué en venant se percher pardessus son épaule.

- J'ai fait une liste de mémoire et grâce à un peu tout le monde, à bord, de ce qu'a accompli et ce qu'était Roger, yoi. Je coche tout ce en quoi tu l'as dépassé, yoi. Et là, tu viens de le dépasser dans les idées démoniaquement drôles et stupides, yoi, expliqua Marco.

- La liste est longue ?

- Trèèèèès longue. Et tu n'en ais pas encore au quart, yoi.

Cela tira un sourire heureux à Ace qui embrassa joyeusement Marco sur la joue, le faisant sourire.

- Parfait ! Ça veut dire qu'il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire !

Les deux commandants eurent un rire, et Ace remit en place son matelas.

- Je sévirais après le repas de midi. Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, fit Ace.

- Du genre, yoi ?

- Le neutralisé. Je me charge du reste.

Ace fit ses yeux de chiots à Marco.

- Chiiiiil te plaîîîîîît ! gémit Ace.

- D'accord, céda le Phénix.

Il pouvait pas dire non à Ace quand il lui faisait cette tête. _Surtout_, quand il faisait cette tête là. Le plus jeune eut un sourire radieux, et s'éclipsa en disant :

- En attendant, je vais fermer sa porte ! Demande aux autres de fermer leur porte, que Thatch n'essaye pas d'aller se servir dans leur placard, s'il te plaît ! Je vais prévenir Jozu !

Marco regarda Ace quittait la cabine, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Thatch n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un moyen de faire le Phénix complice d'une de ses blagues. Ace y était parvenu. C'était peut-être parce que Marco acceptait ça, qu'en échange, il était épargné dans les folies de leur petit-frère...

* * *

- Joooozuuuu, fit Ace avec un immense sourire.

Jozu leva le nez du journal et regarda Ace, se demandant s'il devait s'inquiéter par son sourire.

Ace passa un bras autour du cou de l'homme diamant et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit dans ta cabine, au cour de la journée, je te conseil d'aller le chercher maintenant. Jusqu'à ce soir, elle sera condamnée.

- En quel honneur ? s'enquit Jozu.

- C'est pas contre toi, mais contre Thatch.

- J'en suis rassuré, fit Jozu de façon peu convaincue.

Il se leva et alla vers sa cabine.

Ace prit le journal, et le parcourut tranquillement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire quand il sentit le regard suspect sur lui de son ami cuistot qui s'attendait à ce qu'il se jette sur lui pour se venger de la robe. La vengeance était en marche, et ça, Thatch ne le savait pas encore.

- THAAAAAAAAAAATCH ! hurla Izou.

Thatch se retourna, surpris de voir leur camarade okama venir vers lui, fulminant de colère.

- Un admirateur anonyme, hein ?! Je vais t'en foutre des admirateurs anonymes, espèce d'idiot ! rugit Izou en pointant son flingue sous le menton de Thatch.

- Du calme, mec ! Je t'ai rien fait ! fit Thatch qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il était question.

- Ah ouais ?! Et la tenue de danseuse que j'ai trouvé dans ma cabine, tout juste importé d'Alabasta ?! C'est quoi, peut-être ?!

Thatch resta surpris.

Il se tourna vers Ace, qui avait battu en retraite vers Stefan, sifflotant, une brosse à la main, histoire de brosser le molosse.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEE !

Shirohige regarda son jeune fils passer prêt de lui avec un sourire. Il eut un soupire, avala une gorgée d'alcool, et interpella Ace :

- Mon fils ! Viens par là, quelques instants !

Ace changea de direction, et toujours en faisant tournoyer la brosse de métal entre ses doigts, et il alla voir le capitaine.

- Qu'as-tu fait, cette fois ? demanda Shirohige avec un sourire de coin.

- Mais rien du tout, Oyaji ! fit Ace avec un air faussement innocent. Vous pouvez rien prouver !

- Gurarararara ! Attention à ne pas te faire mordre par ton frère !

- Shihihihi ! J'y songerais ! C'est tout, Oyaji ?

- Vas-y, mon fils.

Ace retourna vers la destination d'origine en sifflotant et sauta agilement sur le dos de l'énorme chien qui pour le coup, cessa de mâchonner un énorme jouer. Il reprit néanmoins rapidement ce qu'il faisait, indifférent à Ace qui se débattait avec ses poils qu'il tentait de brosser. On avait pas idée d'avoir un chien aussi _énorme_ et avec des poils pareils !

* * *

Thatch se réveilla avec le crâne en miette.

Mais grave.

Il se redressa en grognant, se demandant ce qu'il foutait au beau milieu du pont, adossait au mât. C'est là qu'il éternua dans un courant d'air frais. Il se frotta ses membres, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer... et se figea.

Il se leva d'un bond et avisa comment il était vêtu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEE ! hurla t-il, rouge de honte.

Affalé sur le crâne de Stefan, Ace eut un rire en voyant le résultat de sa vengeance contre Thatch.

- Ace, assures-toi d'emporté dans ta tombe, comment tu as trouvé cette tenue de vahiné, yoi, fit Marco, assit sur la niche du chien géant de l'équipage, un peu au dessus d'Ace.

Ace eut un joyeux shishihihi, tout en regardant Thatch courir jusqu'à sa cabine, sous le rire de tout le monde. Même Oyaji n'en pouvait plus, ce qui provoquait plein de secousses à bord.

Malheureusement pour Thatch, il trouva la poignet de sa porte fondu, et impossible de défoncé sa porte. Il chercha n'importe où pour accéder à des vêtements d'hommes, mais impossible d'accéder à la cabine de ses confrères.

Il était coincé dans cette tenue plus qu'humiliante de vahiné !

Et en plus, Jimbe était à bord, aujourd'hui ! Rahhahhhha !

Au pas de course, essayant de conserver un minimum de dignité, Thatch traversa le pont jusqu'à la niche de Stefan, rougissant devant les rires et les sifflements des frères, sur son passage. Le commandant cessa sa course. Jimbe était assit auprès du chien, fumant tout en discutant avec Marco, toujours sur le toit de la niche, et avec Ace, affalé sur le molosse. Jimbe resta aussi impassible que possible devant le spectacle, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Ace qui avait enfoui son visage dans les poils de Stefan pour essayer d'étouffer son rire.

- Stefan, debout mon chien ! fit Thatch avec un sourire machiavélique.

Stefan aboya et se mit debout dans sa niche, la soulevant brièvement, ce qui força Marco à quitter son perchoir.

Un geste des bras à l'adresse de Stefan, et le chien se tourna sur le ventre, écrasant Ace sous son poids.

- Bon chien, Stefan ! ricana Thatch en grattant le ventre du molosse qui aboya joyeusement.

- Il a tué Ace-kun, j'en suis persuadé, soupira Jimbe.

- On l'entend plus pour le coup, yoi, commenta Marco. Thatch, j'ai _encore_ besoin d'Ace.

Thatch s'interrompit, et tous écoutèrent...

- Zzzzz...

Marco éclata de rire. C'était bien Ace, ça, s'endormir pendant les pires situations ! C'était un miracle qu'il lui fasse pas l'affront d'avoir une crise de narcolepsie pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, occupé à faire l'amour...

- Comment Silver-san a t-il put s'en sortir avec un phénomène pareil ? soupira Jimbe.

- Ils sont trois frères, Jimbe. Et le plus jeune est un D., aussi, yoi, fit Marco. Et puis il a de l'entraînement, il a été le second de Roger, donc, il avait déjà des armes pour dompter Ace et son frère, yoi.

- Je me demande si Roger lui-même aurait eut autant d'idées farfelues que ce gamin. Bon Thatch-kun... Si tu tiens un peu à ta réputation, va te changer !

- Je _peux_ pas ! Aucune cabine n'est accessible ! La mienne est condamnée ! Impossible de défoncer la porte ! gémit Thatch.

- Ace ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, yoi. Et ça tu le sais. Tu as attaqué la mauvaise corde, Thatch, avec ta blague de ce matin, yoi, soupira Marco avec un petit sourire.

- Mais je me disais que ça rajouterait du piment dans votre relation ! se défendit le cuistot.

- On a pas besoin de ça, crois-moi, yoi.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui a fait ? s'enquit Jimbe.

- Navré, Jimbe, mais c'est une allusion à quelque chose que j'emporterai dans ma tombe, yoi. Oh, et Thatch, je pense qu'Ace n'en a pas fini, yoi...

* * *

Marco leva un sourcil en voyant la tenue qui avait fait la fureur d'Izou, de retour sur le lit d'Ace.

- Au lieu de regarder ça, viens m'aider, demanda Ace dans la salle de bain.

Le Phénix haussa les épaules, et rejoignit son jeune amant dans la salle d'eau de leur quartier. Ace était en train de se démonter à moitié un bras et le cou, pour s'appliquer une crème dans le dos, tout en regardant le résultat dans le miroir. La couleur et la texture du produit parvenait à masqué de façon efficace la marque des Shirohige, en imitant le teint cuivré du jeune homme. Il avait déjà effacé ses tatouages sur ses bras grâce à ça.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu mijotes, yoi ? demanda Marco en lui prenant le tube des mains pour le lui appliquer.

- Faire regrette Thatch d'avoir apporté cette tenue à bord, ricana Ace. On est en escale, donc, c'est parfait, quoi !

- Ann va faire un tour ce soir ?

- Et comment ! Et Thatch va pas oublier ça de si tôt !

- Tu vas te retrouver coincé, un de ses quatre, en tant qu'Ann, sans parvenir à redevenir Ace, yoi...

- Rabat joie.

Marco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Na, Marco, t'aurais pas une astuce pour moi... demanda Ace.

- Pour ?

- Contre le Haki. Si je veux pas être reconnu, si Thatch sort avec du monde, je dois pouvoir tromper le Haki.

- Y'en a une, mais elle va pas te plaire, yoi.

- Dis toujours ?

- Kairioseki. Le Haki perçoit ta puissance à un moment donné, yoi. Tout le monde qui maîtrise le Haki, à bord, peu te reconnaître grâce à ça, yoi. Mais avec du kairioseki, tu es forcément affaibli, yoi.

- Je vais avoir l'air fin avec des entraves de karioseki.

Marco soupira et revint vers la cabine. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et revint avec un petit sachet de tissus qu'il mit sous le nez d'Ace.

- Oyaji me faisait porter ça, quand j'avais dû mal à maîtrisé mes flammes, yoi.

Ace ouvrit le sachet, alors que Marco recommencer à appliquer la crème sur son dos. Dans le sachet, il y avait un simple anneau en kairioseki. En grimaçant, Ace le passa au doigt. C'était sa taille, et la réaction face à la pierre était étrangement faible.

- Oui, il est plus faible que les entraves de kairioseki normal, yoi. C'est normal, yoi. J'ai fini ton dos, montre moi ton visage, maintenant, qu'on réduise le nombre de tâche de rousseurs, yoi.

Ace se retourna, et laissa Marco accomplir son travail, après qu'il l'eut embrasser sur le front.

* * *

Un bar de Shabaody était là où Ace donnerait le dernier assaut de la journée à Thatch.

Marco s'effondra sur l'épaule de Rayleigh, alors que quasi tout les commandants des Shirohiges se mettaient dans la salle, histoire de profiter du spectacle qui serait un peu particulier... mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas, puisqu'ils étaient ici à l'origine pour se détendre.

- Ace est épuisant, yoi, marmonna Marco. Comment tu as fait, toutes ses années...

- La discipline, mon cher, la discipline. Sans ça, Shanks serait encore en train de faire joujou dans l'East Blue comme Buggy ! Mon filleul a _encore_ préparer un sale coup ?

- Tu verras bien, yoi.

Pendant ce temps, un Thatch déprimé, ayant de nouveau ses vrais vêtements (Ace avait juré d'emporter dans sa tombe comment il avait réussi à barricadé la porte de la cabine de Jozu et Thatch). Ils s'assirent à une table avec Rayleigh, pas loin de la scène du cabaret.

Une danseuse rejoignit les coulisse, et une musique plus tranquille fut mise en attendant le prochain spectacle.

Marco s'assit avec Rayleigh à table, là où Shakky avait déjà rejoint les autres commandants des Shirohige venu prendre un verre.

- Dommage que Jimbe soit pas rester, commenta Namur. Et qu'Ace ne soit pas venu.

Marco eut un soupire à fendre l'âme, tirant un rire mystérieux à Shakky.

- Tu as le choix, Marco. Soit je te castre, soit tu gardes tes distances avec Ace, avertit tranquillement Rayleigh.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas saisi pourquoi je soupirais, Rayleigh, mais tu vas vite le comprendre, yoi. J'ai cru comprendre _qu'il_ avait beaucoup étudié la chose, histoire de mieux s'en sortir, yoi. Et si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il ne se passe rien entre Ace et moi, va falloir faire quelque chose de pire que l'enfermer, ou m'enfermer à Impel Down, yoi. On a déjà eut cette conversation, Rayleigh. Plusieurs _milliers_ de fois, yoi.

- _Votre attention s'il vous plaît_, _nous avons une demande spéciale pour l'anniversaire d'un client !_ fit un serveur dans un micro en montant sur la scène, coupant la parole à Rayleigh qui allait répliqué.

Une musique orientale s'éleva, et le rideau s'écarta, dévoilant une jeune danseuse en costume, avec un voile lui masquant le bas du visage.

- Oh, de la danse oriental ? fit Vista.

- Non, c'est plus du tribal fusion, rectifia Shakky avec un sourire en reconnaissant la danseuse. C'est presque pareil, sauf que la danse emprunte des mouvements à d'autres danses folkloriques, allant du flamenco au hip-hop. Et la tenue est bien plus... disparate, je dirais.

Marco se frappa le visage dans sa main.

Ace avait eut le culot de remettre ça... et là, il avait tout le droit d'être jaloux.

Rayleigh, à côté de lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux quasiment hors de ses orbites. Shakky eut un petit rire, regardant les tours de charmes de la danseuse auprès des pirates qui sifflèrent ça, appréciatif.

Puis, la danseuse grimpa sur la table s'accroupit devant Thatch qui fut coupé dans son élan imaginatif pervers en réalisant qui était en face de lui. Un baiser sur la joue pour le cuistot fut ce qu'il fallut pour que Rayleigh parvienne à reprendre la maîtrise de soit. La danseuse poussa l'affront de faire un clin d'œil à Marco qui se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas faire de crise jalousie en publique, histoire de ne pas vendre la mauvaise mèche. Rayleigh se leva d'un bond, fulminant de rage et gronda :

- Gol D. Ann... j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ton comportement, parce que je vais te botter le cul jusqu'à Raftell !

Ann enlaça le cou de son oncle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bon anniversaire, Ji-chan ! Shihihi !

Et elle s'en alla en courant, poursuivit par un Rayleigh fou de rage, hors du bar. Celui-ci lança néanmoins un regard à Thatch montrant bien que son espérance de vie était réduite_drastiquement._

Shakky était pliée de rire, et Marco avait laissé tomber sa tête sur la table. Ace allait l'entendre...

- Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, ou c'est moi !? ria Vista en laminant les côtes de son ami cuistot de son coude.

Thatch était en état de _choc._

- On a perdu Thatch, ricana Curiel. Tout de même, qui aurait cru qu'on tomberait sur la fille de Roger comme ça, et qu'elle nous offre un tel spectacle !

- Et Thatch va le payer de sa vie ! Rayleigh avait pas l'air content ! se marra Namur.

- Elle danse pas si mal que ça, la petite, commenta Speed Jiru. Je me demande si elle a pas traîné à Alabasta, pour ça.

- Qui sait... c'est un secret qu'elle emportera dans sa tombe, fit Shakky avec un sourire. Tout va bien Marco-chan ?

- Quelqu'un a un mouchoir, yoi... grogna le Phénix.

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris. Il se tenait son nez d'une main, et quelques gouttes de sang coulaient entre ses doigts.

- Mec, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas saigné du nez devant une nana ? demanda Blamenco en sortant des mouchoirs d'une poche de son cou. T'en veut aussi, Thatch ?

Les deux commandants se partagèrent les mouchoirs. Pour dire vrai, réaliser que c'était Ace avait largement refroidi les ardeurs de Thatch !

- Une bonne dizaine d'années, je dirais... marmonna Marco en enfouissant son nez dans le mouchoir.

Il allait tuer Ace.

Mais très _sérieusement. Après_ avoir tuer Thatch qui dû avoir sentit que Marco lui en voulait pas mal pour ce baiser...

* * *

Un bruit de canon tira Thatch de son sommeil.

Il tomba à moitié du lit. Jozu l'aida à se remettre debout, et ils s'empressèrent de s'habiller, avant de rejoindre les autre sur le pont.

Des rookies, pour pas changer, était en train des les faire chier. Malheureusement pour eux, Marco s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin là, n'ayant toujours pas digéré ce qu'avait fait Ace quelques jours auparavant, malgré le traitement du jeune homme pour se faire pardonner auprès de son amant. Bientôt, Thatch et Jozu le rejoignirent sur le navire adverse.

- Attention en bas ! hurla Ace en se laissant tomber du nid de pie du navire des rookies.

Le jeune homme avait réussi à monter incognito là-haut, apparemment.

Tout le monde s'écarta et sbam ! Ace s'enfonça dans le pont dans un tourbillon de flammes.

À eux quatre, l'affaire fut vite régler et ils revinrent sur le navire, emportant avec eux le butin.

* * *

Marco tendit à Thatch l'akuma no mi qui faisait partit du butin.

- Il te revient, yoi. Alors, à vendre ou à manger, yoi ? fit le Phénix.

Thatch prit le fruit entre ses mains, le regardant fièrement, imaginant la petite fortune qu'il allait en tiré. Ils venaient de revenir dans le Shin Sekai. Il faudrait attendre une île pour revendre ce cadeau tombé du ciel.

Ace, un bras de Marco autour de ses épaules, regarda Teach, sentant l'aura meurtrière provenant de lui. Si on ne l'avait pas mit en garde au sujet de cet homme, il n'aurait rien sentit, et aurait félicité connement Thatch, sans percevoir qu'un de leur compagnon, un de leur _propre frère,_ était sur le point de tuer son meilleur ami.

Tirant la manche de Marco, le jeune commandant parvint à obtenir l'attention du Phénix qui fronça les sourcils devant son air sérieux.

- Thatch va se faire tuer... lui souffla Ace à l'oreille.

Marco fronça encore plus les sourcils, mais Ace n'avait pas l'air de faire de blague. Il avait l'air même inquiet.

- Qui ? s'enquit le Phénix.

- Si je te le dis, tu vas croire que je racontes des cracs, et tu feras pas attention à Thatch, donc non, je dis rien, marmonna Ace.

Avant que Marco est put dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune commandant était partit voir Shirohige.

- Oyaji ? Je peux emprunter le denden pour un appel important dans l'East Blue ? s'enquit Ace.

- Oui, pourquoi, mon fils ? s'enquit Shirohige.

- Le cinq mai de cette année est plus qu'important, sourit Ace. Aujourd'hui, un D. hyperactif lève l'ancre de Dawn !

- Tu aurais dû le dire quand nous étions encore à Shabaody, tu aurais put ainsi redescendre la Grand Line pour aller le voir, mon fils !

- Il a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de son frère, là. Sa priorité, c'est de trouvé des nakama. Je trouverais une occasion pour aller le voir, et s'il faut, je serais là au moins pour lui souhaiter la bienvenu dans le Shin Sekai... et peut-être même lui botter le cul jusqu'à Raftell !

- Gurarararara ! Allez ! Va souhaiter un bon anniversaire à ton frère !

- Merci, Oyaji !

Marco regarda Ace feindre la bonne humeur en s'éloignant. En soupirant, le Phénix regarda Thatch, décidé de le garder à l'œil.

* * *

_Peu après dans l'East Blue_

* * *

Le denden du bar de Makino sonna, la faisant légèrement sursauter dans sa préparation du gâteau d'anniversaire de Luffy.

- Moshi moshi, fit-elle en décrochant, tout en s'essuyant les mains.

« Hey, konnichiwa, Makino-nee-san ! » fit la voix joyeuse d'Ace à l'autre bout.

- Ace ! Il y avait longtemps ! Toujours occupé à semer le trouble dans le monde, à ce que j'ai lut dans le journal de ce matin !

Le rire d'Ace raisonna dans le denden.

« Na, Lu' est déjà partit ? J'espère que non, j'ai pas put l'appeler avant à cause d'une attaque. »

- Non, pas encore. Tu veux lui parler ?

« Si possible. »

- Laisse moi le temps de cacher son gâteau d'anniversaire, et je vais te le chercher.

« Pas de soucis, Makino-nee-san ! »

Makino reposa le combiné et alla ranger le gâteau, riant légèrement en entendant Ace se disputait tellement bruyamment avec quelqu'un de son côté, qu'elle arrivait à tout entendre.

- Ace, j'ai fini, je vais le chercher, fit Makino en s'arrêtant à côté du denden.

« Arigatou ne ! fit Ace avant de menaçait un de ses camarade : Vista, si t'es là pour me faire chier, je prend tes sabres et je te les enfonce dans le cul ! »

Makino secoua la tête et sortit du bar.

- Luffy ! appela t-elle.

Luffy cessa de charger ses provisions dans sa barque au port, et la regarda.

- Quelqu'un pour toi au denden ! annonça Makino.

Luffy délaissa son fardeau et alla rejoindre le bar. Prenant le combiné, il dit :

- Si tu m'appelles pour me dissuader de partir, Jii-chan, économise ta salive, j'ai quasiment fini mes préparatifs pour le départ !

« Alors j'appelle juste à temps ! »

Luffy resta surpris en reconnaissant la voix de son aîné.

- Ace ! C'est toi ?!

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit, na Lu' ?! Joyeux anniversaire, p'tit frère ! Ça y est, c'est le grand jour ?! »

- Je suis prêt à reprendre ton flambeau. Le défi de la fille de Roger a été retransmit ici. Je serais le Roi des Pirates !

« J'y compte bien. Na, Lu', à Loguetown, achète un logue pose pour ton navigateur, d'acc ? Les instruments de navigation classique ne marche pas dans la Grand Line. Ça serait bête que tu te perdes ! »

- J'y penserai ! Na, tu descendras me voir ?!

Ace soupira et dit avec une once de tristesse :

« Je sais pas Lu' quand je pourrais. Quelque chose se trame à bord, dans ma propre flotte, et j'aime pas ça. Quand les choses iront mieux, promit, je descend te voir. Si jamais j'y arrive pas, je te donne ma parole que je serais là pour t'accueillir dans le Shin Sekai. »

Luffy eut une moue déçue.

« Je te connais tellement bien que j'imagine que t'es en train de faire la moue, mais crois-moi, Lu', je ferais mon possible pour qu'on puisse se voir vite. Tu as confiance en ton frère ? »

- Hm ! assura Luffy.

« Alors, ne sois pas déçu. On se verra, tu peux en être certain. Oh, et enregistre une chose, Lu'. Ouvre grand tes oreilles, parce que ça te sauvera la vie, sans doute. »

- Je t'écoute, Nii-chan !

« Il vaut mieux être sous-estimé, que sur-estimé. Surprend ton adversaire, et tu gagneras la partie. D'acc ? »

Luffy récita dans sa tête les paroles de son aîné et lui assura que c'était enregistré.

« Oh et dis moi, tu vas toujours prendre Sanji comme cuistot ? »

- Plus que jamais !

« Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part, en lui disant que de là où je suis, qui sait, le All Blue de ses rêves est à la porté de mes doigts. »

- Shihihih ! Il va te détester, mais je lui dirais !

« Parfait alors. Je vais te laisser. J'ai un de mes ami à surveiller, si je veux pas qu'on retrouve son cadavre, demain matin. »

- Je suis sûre que tu parviendras à le sauver, Ace ! On se revoit sur les océans !

« Je demanderais à Ann de venir te voir à Shabaody. »

- J'ai pas l'intention de devenir dans les jours à venir Luffyko ! Je comprend même pas comment tu peux t'amuser à faire ça, Ace !

« Shihihi ! C'est un secret que j'emporterai dans ma tombe ! ».

* * *

Thatch se leva d'un bond, à la table des commandants, surprenant tout le monde.

- Tu t'es pas assez vengé pour ma dernière blague, Ace ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu rechignes devant ton repas ! C'est pas bon ?! Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, merde !?

Ace leva les yeux de son assiette. C'était sa première assiette, et il en était à peine à la moitié, alors que ses confrères en était à leur seconde et sans doute dernière.

- J'ai pas très faim, aujourd'hui, Thatch, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien contre toi, ni contre ta nourriture, je t'assure... je sais pas... assura Ace, gêné d'inquiété son ami.

Thatch haussa les sourcils mais se rassit.

- Marco, t'as pas foutu Ace en cloque, au moins ? se moqua Haruta.

Le Phénix et Ace le foudroyèrent du regard.

- Tu as besoin de rattrapage en cour de science nat', mec ? Je peux t'en donner, mais ça sera brûlant, et désagréable, marmonna Ace.

- Ok, Ace est malade, constata Fossa. C'est pas dans ses habitudes ce genre de comportement.

Ace soupira et recommença à chipoter son assiette.

Marco regarda Ace pensivement. La légère raideur de ses épaules montrée qu'il était prêt à se lever d'un bond, pour un combat. Et il savait qui était l'adversaire.

Teach.

C'était facile à deviner. Très facile.

Au vu de sa relation électrique avec Teach, il était normal que Marco remette en question le fondement de la menace perçu par Ace. Raison du fait que ce dernier avait refusé de donner un nom.

Néanmoins, Marco avait observé Teach, et vu la façon dont il regardait Thatch et le fruit, il avait comprit que les inquiétudes d'Ace étaient fondées.

« _Ce Marshall causera ta perte, Edward, souviens-toi de ce que je te dis, c'est un conseil d'ami. Une mise en garde fasse à ce faux D. _» avait dit Roger lui-même lors d'une rencontre entre les deux équipages.

Ace était là pour son père.

Il était là pour s'assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien à leur équipage. À _leur_ famille. Marco ne l'avait jamais vu si inquiet et sérieux. Ça en était quasi effrayant.

- Ace, fit Marco.

Le jeune brun regarda son amant face à lui.

- Rien n'arrivera, yoi. J'y veillerai personnellement, yoi. Alors détends-toi et respire. Rien ne se passera tant qu'on est là, yoi, assura le Phénix. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Ace hocha la tête.

- Alors, tout va bien se passer, yoi. Comptes sur moi.

Ace lui offrit un bref sourire, et retourna à son assiette avec légèrement plus d'appétit.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? s'enquit Atmos.

- Pas grand chose, yoi, répondit le Phénix en buvant une gorgée de son verre d'alcool.

* * *

En sifflotant, Thatch prit la route de sa cabine pour la nuit, inconscient de l'ombre silencieuse qui se glissa dans son dos.

La lame brillante d'un poignard scintilla dans la pénombre des couloirs du _Moby Dick, _prêt à prendre la vie du commandant.

Et la lame fila et s'enfonça facilement dans la chaire devant elle.

C'est là qu'une poigne ferme s'empara de celle qui avait le poignard, et la renversa sans le moindre soucis à terre, faisant sursauté Thatch sous l'énorme bruit. Le couloir s'éclaira avec les lucioles vertes d'Ace, alors que celui-ci poussé Thatch derrière lui. Marco avait le couteau de Teach dans les tripes, le tenant à terre de toutes ses forces grâces à ses serres.

- Thatch, pas blessé ? s'enquit Marco.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il vient de se passer ?! s'exclama Thatch qui ne saisissait rien.

- Demande à Ace.

- Ce matin, quand tu as montré à tout le monde l'akuma no mi, j'ai sentit les intentions de Teach. Si on m'avait pas mit en garde à son sujet, je serais passé à côté de ça, expliqua Ace. J'ai prévenu Marco, et on a fait de notre mieux, lui pour te surveiller de prêt, et moi pour surveiller Teach. Comme c'était à prévoir, il a sauté sur la première occasion où tu étais seul, pour tenter de te tuer.

- Moi... ? Mais... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?! s'exclama Thatch.

- C'est quoi tout ce bruit, grogna Jozu en sortant de sa cabine, pas loin.

- On vient de sauver le cul de Thatch, yoi. Va réveiller tout le monde, s'il te plaît, yoi. Avec Ace, on va conduire ce salop sur le pont, yoi.

Il resserra ses serres autour de la gorge de Teach, le faisant déglutir.

On ne mettait pas le Phénix impunément en colère, à bord. Parce qu'un Marco en colère, c'était un Shirohige furax, et ça, c'était trèèèèès mauvais. Teach maudit Ace et cracha :

- Je tombe, et Gol D. Ann tombera avec moi !

- On en a rien à carré, je crois, Marshall, fit Ace en levant un sourcil. Tu fais tomber qui tu veux avec toi, même si je doute que tu y arriveras.

- Et surtout que vient faire la fille de Roger dans ta trahison, yoi, constata le Phénix. Debout, on va régler cette histoire devant Oyaji, yoi.

Il fallu peu de temps pour que tout le monde soit debout.

Shirohige n'avait jamais été aussi fou de rage de sa vie. Là, debout devant Teach qui était à genoux, entraver par de lourdes chaînes, sous la surveillance étroite de Marco et Ace, le Yonkou était à la fois en colère et triste. Il avait aimé Teach comme un fils. Il lui avait offert une famille. Et Teach avait craché sur tout ça, en essayant de tuer Thatch.

- Quel excuse as-tu, Marshall D. Teach, pour expliquer ton geste ? demanda Shirohige d'une voix empli d'une sourde colère. Pourquoi t'en es-tu prit à Thatch ?

Teach déglutit essayant de conserver son sourire, mais ne répondit pas.

- Répond, ordonna Marco en enserrant douloureusement une épaule de Teach entre ses serres

- Taïshou, vous me faîtes mal ! grogna Teach.

- Et c'est justement le but, yoi. Alors, répond !

- D'accord... c'est... c'est à cause d'Ace Taïshou... ou devrais-je dire Gol D. Ann Taishou... Il m'a ordonné de tué Thatch Taïshou parce qu'il avait découvert sa double identité ! J'vous l'jure, Oyaji !

Un silence tomba sur le pont. Ace se prit le visage dans une main, et soupira :

- Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, j'aurais presque ri.

- Ace ! Tournes-toi ! demanda Izou en s'avançant.

Ace se tourna, interrogateur, faisant face à l'équipage.

- Baisse ton short, que tout le monde réalise bien que Marshall a pété les plombs ! demanda Izou.

- Non mais ça va pas, Izou ! cria Marco.

- Rooo, tais-toi, Marco, gronda Izou.

- Si y'a que ça à faire, fit Ace en haussant les épaules.

Et il commença à défaire sa ceinture et à déboutonner son short.

- C'est qu'il va le faire en plus ! s'exclama Vista.

- Taïshou ! Taïshou ! Taïshou ! encouragea la seconde flotte.

- Ace, s'il te plaît ! Ne fait pas ça ! demanda Marco.

- Ça suffit ! gronda Shirohige. Ace, remonte ton short, tu te balades torse nu toute la sainte journée, c'est assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas une femme ! Pour ce qui est de toi, Teach... je t'interdis de m'appeler Oyaji. Tu as craché sur notre famille et sur moi ! Ce mot est une insulte dans ta bouche ! Il n'y qu'une seule punition pour tes actes !

Ace obtempéra.

- Oyaji ! Comment pouvez-vous croire l'enfant de votre propre rival ! Il a essayé de vous tuer à plusieurs reprises ! J'ai toujours été un bon fils ! Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ! s'exclama Teach.

- Ferme ta putain de grande gueule Marshall D. Teach ! cria Thatch. Et arrête avec tes conneries ! Et enfonces-toi dans le crâne que d'une, Ace est un mec ! Et de deux, son nom est Portgas D. Ace ! Et de trois, on en a rien à foutre de qu'il soit le fils d'un rival de Oyaji ou quoique ce soit ! Il est un de _nos_ _frères_ !

- Que cela serve de leçon à tout le monde ! On ne crache pas sur la famille ! grogna Shirohige.

- Oyaji, je peux lui dire un petit mot avant que vous n'exécutiez la sentence ? demanda Ace. S'il vous plaît, ça ne sera pas long.

Shirohige hocha la tête et Ace s'accroupit au niveau de Teach. Retirant son chapeau pour que ça reste entre lui, Teach et peut-être Marco, Ace souffla :

- Si le simple fait que je sois démasqué devait me pousser à tuer quelqu'un, j'aurais fait mon possible pour prendre la tête de Marco la première fois que nous nous sommes vu. N'espère pas que dans l'autre monde, mon paternel t'accueille à bras ouvert. Tu es un faux D. Tu ne portes pas sa volonté. Tu n'es qu'un usurpateur. Même Garp est bien plus un D. que toi.

Ace remit son chapeau sur sa tête et recula, imité par Marco.

Personne ne détourna pas les yeux de Teach qui quémanda pardon et la pitié jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que le bisentô de Shirohige découpe sa tête qu'il ramassa, avant de la brandir, comme un avertissement pour tout le monde, avant de jeter la tête et le corps à la mer, quand il fut certain que tout le monde avait comprit le message.

Tout le monde alla alors se recoucher.

- Marco. Ace, appela Thatch.

Les deux commandants se retournèrent, et leur ami leur enlaça les épaules.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, les mecs, fit Thatch.

- Ça sert à ça, d'avoir des frères, yoi. Remercie Ace, s'il n'avait pas fait gaffe, tu serais mort, mec, yoi, fit Marco.

- Iie. Faut remercie Ji-chan et Shanks-nii-san ! ricana Ace. S'ils n'avaient pas été là pour me dire 'Prend garde à Marshall D. Teach, Ace', j'aurais rien remarqué.

- Si tu n'avais pas été parmi nous, ils auraient put te dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, que ça n'aurait rien changé, pointa Thatch. Oh, et Marco... tu devrais partager ! On sait qu'Ace est_hot_, mais ne garde pas ça que pour toi !

L'instant suivant, Thatch s'enfuyait en courant poursuivit par un Phénix jaloux et en colère.

Ace regarda la poursuite, se demandant vaguement s'il allait la rejoindre, mais un bâillement lui fit plutôt reprendre la direction de sa cabine.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour rencontrer Patrick, extrêmement sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Ace.

- C'est vrai ce que Marshall a dit ?

- Que je lui aurais demandé de tuer Thatch ? Le jour où je voudrais la mort de quelqu'un de cet équipage, mec, ça se saura ! Est-ce que je suis assez tordu pour avoir envie de mettre au point une idée pareille ? J'aime peut-être faire tourner les gens en bourrique avec mes blagues d'éternels gamins, mais tuer les gens, je le fais en face à face.

- Pas à ce sujet... au sujet de vous et de Gol D. Ann... c'est vrai quoi, quand on la croise ou quand on entend parler d'elle, il est question d'une île où l'équipage jette l'ancre. J'y ais pas fait gaffe avant, mais ça a été pareil, déjà quand nous étions encore dans l'East Blue.

- Pour ça, c'est à toi de voir qui tu veux croire ou pas. Si je dois baisser mon short pour te prouver que je suis un mec, je le ferais, quoiqu'en dise Marco. Pose toutes les questions que tu veux à qui tu veux, pour avoir ta réponse à ce sujet, je ne t'en empêche pas. C'est tout ?

- Oui, désolé Ace-san.

- T'excuse pas, mec, y'a pas de soucis ! Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Et Ace pénétra dans sa cabine et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se déshabilla et s'enfonça sous ses draps. Saisissant le cadeau de Rayleigh, il regarda la peluche dans l'obscurité. Maintenant que cette affaire était close, il pourrait peut-être aller voir son frère.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma le plus silencieusement possible.

- J'dors pas encore, Marco, fit Ace. Alors, tu l'as choppé ?

- Jozu l'a traîné jusqu'à leur cabine commune, yoi, soupira Marco.

Dans la pénombre, Ace ne pouvait que deviner les contours de la silhouette de dieu grec de Marco, occupé à se dévêtir.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Ace en reposant le cadeau de Rayleigh.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude, avec toi, yoi. Néanmoins...

Marco se glissa dans les draps aux côtés d'Ace, et commença à dévorer lentement sa peau, martyrisant les tétons du jeune homme entre ses doigts experts.

- Je tolère que tu te ballades torse-nu, mais ce qu'il y a sous ton short, ça m'appartient, nous sommes d'accord, yoi ? souffla Marco, avant de mordiller l'oreille d'Ace.

- Hai~ ! assura Ace.

Il tourna la tête et Marco lui dévora ses lèvres, laissant une main s'égarer sur le sexe du plus jeune.

* * *

**Et ceci marque le lancement de la série 'A Path for the Sea New King'**

**Je vous dis à ce soir pour cette série !**

**Traduction :**

**Jiji = vieillard / vieux**  
**Gomen = désolé**  
**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Moshi moshi = allo allo**  
**Konnichiwa = bonjour**  
**Arigatou = merci**  
**Yonkou = Empereur**  
**Taishou = Commandant**  
**Iie = Non**  
**Hai = Oui**


	19. Resdescendons la Grand Line

**Thatch à lilim : Maiiiiis ouiiii, viens par là ma chérie, tonton Thatch va te faire un câlin :3 !**

**Marco et Ace : T'es flippant, mec. T-T'**

**Thatch : Je veux pas de vos commentaires tant que vous avez pas des gosses, tout les deux :p**

**Zialema *regarde passer un Phénix fou de rage à la poursuite de Thatch* : Ceux là, je vous jure... *soupire* Bref, comme je l'ai dit, je suis sympa aujourd'hui, donc, je vous laisse un autre chapitre, avant demain. Pour ce qui est de la mort de Teach, je m'excuse platement si ça en gène certain. C'est vrai qu'il est très important dans l'intrigue de _One Piece_, mais j'arrive pas à le supporter (mon Ace d'amour est mort par sa faute, forcément !). Néanmoins, l'univers de Oda-sensei regorge d'ennemi en tout genre, donc je prend ce risque.**

***s'éloigne d'Ace et souffle aux lecteurs***

**Je vous laisse décider si vous voulez qu'Ace et Marco aient un/des enfant(s), je risque suffisamment ma peau, alors, à votre tour ! (na !)**

**Ace *suspicieux* : Oi, Zia ! Tu marmonnes quoi dans ton coin ?!**

**Zialema : Je me demandais si c'était pas un étal de viande grillé, là bas... *pointe une direction au hasard***

**Ace : Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt :O ! *file en courant dans la direction indiqué, la bave aux lèvres* Nikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**Zialeman *baka smile* : Eh bien, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Ace entra le lendemain matin, plus tard que d'habitude, dans le réfectoire, tout le monde cessa de parler. Trop tard, Ace avait entendu de quoi il était question... Teach avait-il dit vrai ?

- Si vous avez un soucis avec moi, je vous écoute, mais ne parlez pas dans mon dos ! Vous êtes des pirates ou pas ?! Si y'a un soucis, dites-le moi en face ! s'énerva immédiatement Ace.

- Calmes-toi et assis-toi pour déjeuner, lui dit Namur.

- Pas tant qu'on m'aura pas dit en face ce qu'est le problème !

- Ace. À table et déjeunes, ordonna Shirohige. Pas de dispute dans le réfectoire, tu le sais très bien.

- Bien, Oyaji, grogna Ace.

Il s'assit à contre cœur à sa place à côté de Thatch qui venait de finir de faire le service, et se versa un verre de café au lait. Un des cuistots vint parler à Thatch à son oreille et celui-ci hocha la tête avant de se lever.

- Oyaji, ce que vous craigniez a été prouver. Les réserves d'eau douce ont été empoisonné, on vient de me le confirmer, annonça Thatch suffisamment haut pour que tout le monde entende.

- Merci d'avoir vérifié. Je présume que rien de suspect a été décelé dans la nourriture, fit Shiroige.

- J'ai vérifié moi-même la nourriture que nous mangeons en ce moment, avant de la préparer et de la servir. Je passerais, avec ma division, les heures qui viennent à vérifié l'intégralité de nos réserves.

- Je veux que les mécaniciens s'assurent que le navire n'est pas été saboté. Marco, je veux que nous prenions dès maintenant la direction d'une île. Ace...

- Je fouillerais les affaires de Marshall pour savoir s'il n'a pas laisser d'indice derrière lui et je ferais un effort pour manger moins, marmonna Ace en finissant son café au lait.

Et il se leva, et prit la direction du dortoir de sa division.

* * *

Izou trouva Ace dans la vigie vers midi.

- Tu viens manger ? demanda l'okama en se hissant à ses côtés.

Ace referma le médaillon qu'il était en train de regarder et fit non de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il va pas ? s'enquit Izou.

- Que je suis déçu, c'est tout. J'espérais que tout le monde fasse comme Patrick a fait hier soir... que ceux qui ont un soucis avec ce qu'à dit Marshall viennent me voir et m'en parle. Au lieu de ça, c'est des regards de biais et des murmures dans mon dos. Merde à la fin ! Depuis quand les pirates se comportent ainsi !?

- Est-ce que dans ce qu'a dit Teach, il y a une once de vérité ?

Ace regarda Izou, surpris.

- Tu voulais qu'on vienne te voir directement et te dire en face ce qui gène, eh bien je le fais. Je ne remets pas en doute ta loyauté envers Oyaji, je sais que tu es un bon fils. Pour être franc, je n'ai même aucun problème avec toi, et je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'a dit Teach ! Mais si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, alors, je te pose la question, soupira Izou en se laissant aller contre la rambarde, les mains dans ses manches.

Ace eut un petit rire.

- Eh ben voilà ! fit Izou. Ça, c'est le Ace que je connais ! Celui qui passe son temps à rire et à sourire comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain ! Alors, tu vas descendre et leur dire à tous d'aller se faire foutre.

- Oyaji a dit pas de dispute dans le réfectoire, et sérieusement, j'ai pas faim.

- Tu me fais flipper de me dire que tu n'as pas faim...

Il eut un bruissement d'aile et Marco atterrit sur la rambarde sous sa forme animal.

- Ace. Descend, yoi, exigea Marco.

- Demo... voulu protester Ace.

- Tu as le choix... descendre de ta propre volonté, ou je te force à descendre moi, yoi.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Izou avec un mauvais sourire.

Marco le foudroya du regard.

Ace eut un soupir à fendre l'âme et sauta de la vigie pour atterrir brutalement sur le pont. Marco vint le rejoindre, et bientôt, Izou se joignit à eux.

- Je vais le dire... tant pis si ça plaît pas à certain... marmonna Ace.

- De ? s'enquit Izou.

- La seule chose de vrai dans tout le baratin de Marshall.

- Ni songe même pas, yoi, fit Marco.

- Parce que Marshall a vraiment dit au moins un truc de vrai ? s'étonna Izou.

- L'explication est trop compliqué pour en parler comme ça, yoi. Je l'ai entendu une fois, et ça m'a prit la nuit entière pour la comprendre, yoi.

- Tu me vexes ! s'offusqua Ace.

- C'est pas toi qui disait que Garp ne t'avait pas beaucoup éclairer sur le sujet, yoi ?

- Phénix un, Hiken zéros, décompta Izou en souriant. Oh, et Ace... si t'as pas envie d'aborder de toi-même le sujet, ne te force pas, va. Tu es tel que tu es, le reste, ton passé et tout, on s'en contrebalance.

- Merci Izou... marmonna Ace.

Et ils passèrent les portes du réfectoire. Cette fois, les sujets étaient différent. Piouf, la tempête était passé, apparemment. Mais Ace se sentait toujours pas tranquille. Il s'assit à sa place, en face de Marco et remercia vaguement le cuisiner qui le servit. Il commença à chipoter son assiette, puis Marco en eut marre.

Ace fut surpris de voir une fourchette pioché dans son assiette et se mettre au niveau de sa bouche.

Fourchette tenue par Marco.

Tout le commandants regardèrent ça, essayant de voir si ils n'étaient pas en train d'halluciner. Puis, avec quasi tout l'équipage et Shirohige inclus, ce fut des fous rires monumentaux. Thatch sortit même la tête de la cuisine pour voir pourquoi tout le monde se marrait.

- Marco ?! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ?! s'exclama Ace en rougissant furieusement.

- Puisque tu as décidé de te comporter en gamin, je te considère en gamin, yoi. Alors, ouvre la bouche et mange, yoi, soupira Marco.

- Mais ça va pas !

- Ace...

- Mais...

Ace fut coupé par la fourchette qui en profita pour s'introduire dans sa bouche, laissant le jeune homme encore plus rougissant. Et les rires redoublèrent. Thatch en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise, un léger petit rire dans la gorge. C'est deux là, sérieusement !

- Mange, Ace, demanda Marco.

- Mmmh ! protesta Ace.

- Ace.

Ace fronça les sourcils.

- Au moins pour me rendre ma fourchette, yoi, demanda Marco.

Ace mangea le contenu de la fourchette à contre cœur, et laissa le couvert quitter sa bouche avec une moue vexée.

- Mange tout seul, si tu veux pas que je recommence, yoi. Moi, ça ne me pose aucun problème, yoi.

- Marco, mon fils, tu prends extrêmement soin de ton jeune amant ! se moqua Shirohige.

- J'ai pas envie qu'Ace se mette à déprimer pour des conneries digne d'une cour de maternel, là est la nuance, yoi.

- Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? demanda Vista.

- Nous sommes des adultes, yoi. Les adultes se doivent de dire les choses en face, et non dans le dos des autres, yoi. De plus, nous sommes des frères, ici. Raison de plus pour qu'on se parle en face à face, yoi.

- L'incident est clos, pour ce qui est de Marshall D. Teach et de ce qu'il a dit hier soir. Si quelqu'un a un soucis à ce sujet qui a été dit, qu'il s'adresse à moi ou à Ace. À présent, mange, Ace, avant que Marco ne tienne à ce que tu finisses ton assiette avec _sa_ fourchette, fit Shirohige.

Un autre petit rire secoua tout le monde, et Ace se mit littéralement à fulminer de honte. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère était moins tendue, pour le coup.

- Bon appétit les amoureux ! lança Thatch en allant de poser un autre plat sur une table.

- Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir sauver ton cul, Thatch, grogna Ace en enfournant sa propre fourchette dans sa bouche.

* * *

En fouillant dans le navire, on avait découvert que Teach avait préparé un canot pour s'échapper, une fois le fruit en poche. On y avait même trouver un journal, expliquant qu'il avait manigancé ça depuis un moment, mais aussi, on y avait trouvé le nom du fruit : Yami Yami no Mi. Personne à bord n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il renfermait comme pouvoir. Par précaution, Shirohige avait décidé de prendre le fruit, et Thatch avait été dédommagé par les bons soins de Marco. À présent le Phénix était à la recherche d'Ace qui avait battu en retraite dans leur cabine, parce que leur capitaien voulait le voir.

Marco alla trouver Ace, occupait à la paperasse de sa division. Enfin, ça avait été le cas avant qu'il fasse sa crise de narcolepsie...

Le Phénix regarda Ace un instant, attendrit, dormir comme une bûche, avant de se pencher sur lui et de le réveiller d'un baiser sur la tempe.

- J'dormais pas ! assura Ace en se réveillant en sursaut.

- Je serais bien tenté de le croire, mais tu as la moitié du rapport que t'étais en train de lire, d'imprimer sur ta joue, yoi, fit Marco avec un sourire.

Ace foudroya Marco du regard et se frotta les yeux, puis la joue imprimé.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? marmonna Ace.

- Oyaji veut te voir, yoi.

Ace eut un bâillement et se leva, moue comme du marshmallow. Le Phénix le soutint avec un sourire, le prenant d'un bras autour des épaules, et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'au pont.

Quelques commandants ne purent que sourire devant le duo.

- Ils sont mignon, non ? On devrait essayer de trouver un truc pour rajouter du piquant entre eux... murmura Thatch à Izou, à côté de lui.

- Je suis partant, pouffa l'okama. Vu que ce sont des possesseurs d'akuma no mi, on peut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi... imagine qu'Ace se retrouve à attendre un enfant de Marco !

Cette simple hypothèse les fit mourir de rire.

Marco dû sentir que quelque chose était manigancé dans son dos et celui d'Ace, parce qu'il jeta un regard noir sur le groupe qui souriait de façon un peu trop suspect.

- Vous vouliez m'voir, Oyaji ? demanda Ace en essayant de paraître plus réveiller qu'il ne l'était.

- Aurais-tu fait une crise, mon fils ? demanda Shirohige avec un sourire.

- J'ai toujours le rapport imprimé sur ma joue, ou quoi ?

- Non, t'es juste pas aussi énergique que tu devrais l'être, yoi, ricana Marco.

Ace haussa les épaules et regarda son capitaine.

- Te souviens-tu du défit qu'a lancé Gold D. Ann, il y a quelques temps ? s'enquit Shirohige.

- Bien sûre, pourquoi ?

- Je serais curieux de voir qui sont les pirates qui vont le relever. Je voudrais, que tu t'intéresses à eux. Pour cela, je te demande de redescendre dans le Paradis. Et s'il y en a un équipage qui t'intrigue plus que les autres, je t'autorise à faire une étude plus profonde et plus longue à son sujet.

Ace en laissa tomber sa mâchoire, saisissant le message implicite derrière.

Son capitaine lui donnait une excuse en _or_ massif, sertit de pierre précieuse, pour aller voir son frère et rester autant de temps qu'il le voulait avec eux ! Ça lui donnait aussi une très bonne excuse pour s'éloigner de l'ambiance qui restait assez lourde, malgré que cela fasse une semaine, le temps que les choses se tassent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait Newgate dans ces moments là ! Unique point négatif, il serait séparé de Marco... mais le Phénix offrit un sourire à Ace, l'air de dire que c'était pas grave. Alors...

- J'vous adore, Oyaji ! fit Ace avec un immense sourire.

- Sois prêt à partir, nous te déposerons sur l'île Gyojin, et Jimbe te fera passer avec ton Striker à Shabaody. Oh, et si tu trouves des informations sur ce yami yami no mi, prends en note. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

- Je serais plus que heureux d'accomplir cette mission, Oyaji !

- Et si tu croises la fille de Roger, présente lui mes excuses. Son père avait raison. Fais-en de même avec ce cher Rayleigh.

Ace s'inclina et fila préparer ses affaires, fou de joie de savoir qu'il allait revoir son petit frère.

- Je pense qu'on va devoir attendre le retour d'Ace, soupira Izou. On est à quelques heures de l'île Gyojin.

- Attends un peu, j'ai une petite idée, fit Thatch.

Et il alla voir Shirohige.

* * *

- J'ai fait le tour, je crois, fit Ace en se grattant une joue, après avoir donner des instructions à suivre à sa flotte pendant son absence.

Il jeta un œil à sa liste pour s'assurer, puis regarda de nouveau ses hommes.

- J'ai été clair ? s'enquit Ace.

- Oui, Taïshou, assurèrent ses hommes.

- Alors, je vous laisse, ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises pendant que je suis pas là.

Une tentative d'humour pour ne pas laisser paraître qu'il commençait à étouffer avec l'ambiance morose des derniers jours.

- Vous en faîtes plus à vous tout seul que toutes la flotte réuni, Ace-Taïshou, ricana un des pirates.

- Shihihihi ! Bon, faîtes en sorte qu'à mon retour, on est encore une réputation de _badass,_ dans le Shin Sekai, d'accord les mecs ?

Toute la division leva le poing en réponse.

- Je m'en vais faire peur aux rookies dans le Paradis, ricana Ace. Sur ce, ja na !

Et il quitta le dortoir de sa division, ramassant son sac au passage.

Il salua tout les commandants réunis pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage, et offrit un immense sourire à Shirohige. Le jeune homme remarqua avec une pointe de tristesse que Marco n'était pas là pour lui dire au revoir.

Avec un soupir, Ace sauta du navire, sur le quais qu'il traversa jusqu'au navire de Jimbe.

- Hey, Jimbe ! fit Ace avec un sourire en voyant l'homme poisson.

- Ace-kun, c'est un plaisir de te voir, assura le Shishibukai. Ton Striker est déjà à bord.

Quelqu'un posa un pied sur le bastingage du navire et dit à Ace :

- T'en as mit du temps, yoi. Tu t'es perdu dans le navire, yoi ?

Ace leva immédiatement les yeux, surpris de voir Marco, sur le navire, le regarder avec un sourire de coin, un sac sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ? s'étonna Ace.

- Oyaji m'a demandé de t'accompagner histoire d'être certain que tu ne tombes pas à la mer pendant le voyage, yoi. Et comme j'ai des ailes, on peu se déplacer aisément tout les deux, yoi. T'en fais pas, je me mettrais pas en travers de ta route dans tes retrouvailles avec ton frangin, yoi. Disons que toi, tu observes les rookies, et moi, je cherches des infos sur l'akuma no mi, yoi.

Ace eut un immense sourire et accepta la main que lui proposa Marco pour monter à bord.

- J'suis content que tu sois du voyage avec moi ! assura Ace. Et mon frère verra pas de soucis ! Il te sautera juste dessus pour savoir si on prend soin de moi à bord, et pour que tu lui racontes ce que tu as vécu en tant que pirate !

Il embrassa Marco sur la joue. Oh, et Luffy risquait aussi de s'inquiéter au sujet de cette relation, s'il parvenait à la comprendre, mais après, c'était à Ace de gérer, donc pas de soucis.

Marco eut un petit rire et donna ensuite une main à Jimbe qui se hissa lui aussi à bord.

- Messieurs, nous y allons. Direction Shabaody, fit Jimbe à ses hommes.

* * *

**Et voiiiiilà ! Ace va descendre voir son pitit frère avec Marco ! Je vais essayer de leur inventer deux trois mésaventures, histoire de vous faire patienter le long de la route, donc, je sais pas pour quand sera le prochain chapitre :D**

**Sur ce, Ja na!**

**Traduction :**

**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Okama = travestit **  
**Demo = Mais**  
**Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
**L'île Gyojin = L'île des hommes-poissons**  
**Taishou = Commandant**


	20. Escale à Shabaody

**Salut à vous !**

**Ceci est la première partit de la descente vers le Paradis d'Ace et Marco.**

**Et ça commence par Shabaody.**

**Larmes-Noire : Du lemon ? Je promets pas pour la qualité du résultat, mais tu en as en fin de chapitre. J'en ai deux trois qui traînes sur mon ordi, mais j'en ai jamais soumis le moindre à l'opinion publique, mais bon, faut bien un début à tout. Je vais essayer d'en faire un correct, mais je promets rien ^^'**

**Kira 1726 : J'ai été bête, sur ce coup là, en effet, les commandants auraient put le charrier sur le fait qu'il montre une telle réaction face à Ann, mais je pense que je peux, par le futur, trouver une excuse sur le pourquoi personne n'a rien dit à cet instant. Pour la rencontre entre les frères D., on la retrouvera aussi dans 'A Path for the Sea New King'.**

******lilim : Oh ! Tant de question, et des réponses qui viendront en temps et en heures :p ! Oui, ça va être animé dans le Paradis, forcément, deux D. se rencontre (mouhahaha je plein les Mugiwara Kaizoku et Marco :D). Pour ce qui est de Dragon, je me tâte encore.**

**Morwyn K : Tu me flattes, très sérieusement ! Et je vais faire au plus vite pour que vous puissiez assister aux retrouvailles. Et oui, c'est vrai que ça va prendre une toute autre dimension, à cet instant, mais j'ai prêvu une toute autre façon pour réveller le secret d'ace d'une, et de deux, non, j'ai pas l'intention de faire tourner l'histoire autour du Stroumph. Pas mal, par contre l'idée d'Ace porté disparu et Ann découverte sur le _Moby Dick _j'y songerai un de ces quatre. Et oui, il est vraiq ue même s'il s'amuse à se changer en femme, Ace reste un homme dans l'âme. Il est pas Izou !**

**Maintenant, pour ce qui est de tout ceux qui ont pour le moment désirer un petit stroumph de Marco et Ace, je pense que au vu du nombre de personne qui ont cette histoire en favoris, je songerai à l'idée de la descendance si j'ai plus de dix personnes qui me dise qu'elles en veulent un, de bébé. Certains me diront sans doute que je suis chiante, ou d'autre, que c'est mon histoire, que j'en fais ce que je veux et bien d'autre, mais c'est en priorité pour les lecteurs que j'écris. Moi, je m'en contrebalance, pour parler poliment. J'ai une autre version de l'histoire, sur mon ordinateur, avec toutes mes perversités et mes préférences. Si je vous poste la version que vous connaissez, c'est en priorité pour vous. Sans le lecteur, l'écrivain ne sert à rien, raison pour laquelle je vous laisse faire autant de choix, et que j'essaye de mon mieux de combler vos attentes. Donc, comme je l'ai dit, si j'ai au moins plus de dix personnes qui se manifestent en me disant 'oui on veut un bébé' ou 'non, on en veut pas', alors, je mettrais en place cela.**

**J'ai fait une belle digression, je crois, non ? Bref, bonne lecture :D**

**Oh et pour info, dans la dernière partie de la fic, y'a du lemon yaoï, donc, vous êtes prévenus ce qui vous interdit de vous plaindre, sauf si j'ai merdé, dans ce cas là, je réfléchirais à la proposition de Larmes-Noirs (j'ai lut vite fait quelques chapitres de ta fic 'Changement', elle est passionante, mais je me sens mal pour Robin, sérieux, avec les merdes qui lui sont tombé dessus. Et tu as été cruelle, tu t'en es prise à Ace :o )**

* * *

Ace et Marco entrèrent dans le bar de Shakky.

- Konnichiwa, Ace-chan, Marco-chan ! salua la femme en leur souriant. Si vous cherchez Ray-chan, il est en train d'enduire un navire. Il devrait finir d'un instant à l'autre, néanmoins.

- Arigato, yoi. Je peux avoir un verre de whisky ? fit Marco en s'installant au comptoir.

- Bien entendu. Et pour toi, Ace-chan ? Tu veux boire quelque chose tant que Ray-chan n'est pas là pour t'en empêcher ?

- Non, ça modifie la qualité de mes flammes, et j'ai déjà pété huit fois le moteur de mon Striker, comme ça. Je vais m'abstenir, déclara Ace en s'asseyant à côté de Marco qui posa une main sur son genoux.

- Mmmmh... sinon, laisse-moi deviner en quoi je pourrais être utile...

Ace eut un immense sourire et s'accouda au comptoir, regardant Shakky. Il posa une main sur celle de Marco, attendant que Shakky finisse de deviner ce en quoi elle pouvait l'aider.

Shakky écrasa sa cigarette et fouilla dans son paquet pour en prendre une autre.

- Je pense avoir un éternel log pour Drum, qui traîne. De plus, je crois me souvenir que cette chère Doctorine est au courant pour la _petite particularité_ du D., fini par dire Shakky.

Elle porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et Ace la lui alluma.

- Drum ? répéta Marco.

- En effet, Marco-chan. Quelque chose me dit que le futur Kaizoku-Ou passera par là. S'il n'y est pas quand vous y arriverez, testez Alabasta, fit Shakky.

Marco fouilla son sac, et en sortit quelques cartes. Il les regarda, puis en prit deux.

- Début de la Grand Line, yoi. Drum est connu pour avoir de bon médecins, yoi, fit Marco en étudiant la carte tout en prenant de l'autre main le verre que lui tendit Shakky.

- La situation n'est pas des meilleurs, à Drum, en ce moment. Le roi est mauvais. Le pays est gravement malade. Votre présent risque de ne pas être très apprécié.

- Forcément, nous sommes des _pirates_, ricana Ace. Donc, Lu' risque de passer par là ?

- C'est ce que me dis mon nez. Voyez là bas, et en suivant, à Alabasta. Bien entendu, je ne dirais rien au sujet de mes sources.

Shakky eut un sourire mystérieux qui fit lever un sourcil à Marco qui était passé à la carte d'Alabasta.

- Oh, et Alabasta, c'est là que c'est fourré Sir Crocodile. Le scandale et la révolte grondent. Il ne pleut plus depuis très longtemps, sauf sur la capitale, annonça Shakky.

- Merci de l'information, yoi. Combien pour ton éternel log ? fit Marco en rangeant les cartes.

- Je vous le laisse. Ramenez-le moi quand vous reviendrez, pour retourner dans le Shin Sekai. Ala, Ray-chan, ils t'attendaient justement !

En effet, Rayleigh venait d'entrer dans le bar, ses outils d'enrobement sur le dos. Il fut à moitié renverser par Ace quand celui-ci se jeta à son cou.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Ace, assura Rayleigh avec un sourire.

Il embrassa son filleul sur le front et salua Marco d'un hochement de la tête. Le Phénix se leva et s'inclina devant Rayleigh pour lui demander pardon.

- Un instant, Marco, demanda Rayleigh.

Il alla déposer ses outils dans la pièce d'à côté et ramassa son sabre derrière le comptoir de Shakky. Il dégaina son arme et la pointa vers Marco.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Ace, cette fois ? demanda Rayleigh, sérieux.

- Ji-chan ! s'offusqua Ace.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'Ace, yoi, fit Marco en se redressant. C'est au sujet de Marshall D. Teach.

- Oh ? fit Rayleigh, surpris.

Il baissa son arme, et attendit des explications.

- Si Roger était encore de ce monde, je lui aurais présenté mes excuses, au nom de Oyaji et de tout notre équipage, yoi, expliqua Marco. Il avait raison au sujet de Teach. Ça a failli coûter la vie de Thatch. Si Ace n'avait pas été là, Thatch serait peut-être mort, aujourd'hui, yoi.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rayleigh en rangeant son arme.

- On a trouvé un akuma no mi. Il revenait de droit à Thatch. Dès que Teach a vu le fruit, j'ai sentit qu'il manigançait quelque chose. J'ai prévenu Marco, et on a réussi à sauver Thatch. Oyaji a sévi, et Teach n'est plus.

- Un akuma no mi ? s'enquit Shakky.

- Yami yami no mi, c'est tout ce qu'on sait, yoi, annonça Marco.

- J'en ai jamais entendu parler, constata Rayleigh.

- Moi non plus, avoua Shakky. Je vais faire des recherches, si ça peu vous arranger.

- Non, c'est l'une des raisons qui fait que j'accompagne Ace dans la descente dans le Paradis, yoi. Me prive pas de mon travail, s'il te plaît, yoi.

- T'es trop obsédé par ça, Marco ! s'offusqua Ace.

- Ce n'est que ma seconde obsession, yoi. Si je dis à ton cher oncle ma première obsession, je crains d'y laisser mes plumes, yoi.

Rayleigh lança un regard bien menaçant à Marco avant de se tourner vers son filleul.

- Prend garde, Ace. Garp n'est plus à Marine Ford et il n'est pas passé dans le Shin Sekai... avertit Rayleigh avec inquiétude.

- J'ai plus peur pour Lu' que pour moi, Ji-chan. Néanmoins, je serais attentif, assura Ace.

- Oh, et Ace-chan, y'a un bruit des plus passionnants qui traverse toutes les mers de notre monde sur Ann. Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir. Tu lui racontes Ray-chan ? fit Shakky.

Rayleigh mit son sabre à sa taille et s'assit à la table au coin du bar. Shakky lui déposa un verre d'alcool.

- Je te conseil de te rasseoir, Ace, fit Rayleigh avec un sourire de coin avant de boir une gorgée de son verre.

Marco et Ace se rassirent en regardant Rayleigh qui remercia Shakky.

- Tu, enfin Ann, elle a beaucoup de succès, c'est dernier temps, commença Rayleigh.

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, yoi, fit Marco.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Ace.

- Beaucoup de personnes rêves de l'épouser.

- _Hein...?_ Mais... pourquoi ?!

- Parce que maintenant, pour devenir le Roi des Pirates, on considère que pour ça, il est nécessaire d'atteindre Raftell _et_ de prendre pour épouse la Kaizoku no Hime, la fille unique de Gol D. Roger.

- NANI ! s'exclama Ace en laissant tomber sa mâchoire.

Une aura meurtrière s'éleva de Marco.

- Ooh, serais-tu jaloux, Marco-chan ? demanda Shakky avec un sourire.

- Et j'en ai tout les droits.

Rayleigh se leva et tira son arme.

- Allons régler les choses en pirate, Marco. Je vais m'assurer de bien te faire comprendre ce que je pense de ta relation avec Ace.

- Ji-chaaaa... soupira Ace.

Marco soupira et se leva.

- Allons-y, Rayleigh, fit le Phénix.

Rayleigh se détourna et sortit.

- Marco... commença Ace en le prenant par la manche alors qu'il se levait.

Marco lui sourit et l'embrassa.

- Ne t'en fait pas, yoi, lui assura Marco. On se retrouve disons dans deux heures. Le temps que Rayleigh calme sa crise, yoi. Et on prend la route, juste après.

Il embrassa une dernière fois et sortit rejoindre Rayleigh au dehors. Ace se tourna de nouveau vers le comptoir et y laissa tomber son visage avec une moue, faisant rire Shakky.

* * *

Ace fit l'inventaire de son sac et de leur provision, sur la berge de la mangrove, avec Marco, devant son Striker.

- On est paré, assura Ace.

- Les logs ? demanda Marco.

Ace leva l'éternel log pose que leur avait passez Shakky.

- Tu arriveras voler aussi longtemps ? s'inquiéta Ace.

Marco le regarda avec un sourire, un sourcil levé.

- Serais-tu en train de remettre en doute mon endurance, yoi. Je crois te montrer assez souvent qu'il en faut beaucoup pour m'essouffler, yoi, sous-entendit le Phénix.

- Tu en auras encore pour moi, à la prochaine escale, tu crois ? demanda Ace avec un sourire carnassier.

- On le saura pas tant qu'on aura pas décoller, yoi. Parcourir le de nouveau le Paradis... je me sens presque _nostalgique_, yoi.

- Je peux te faire une confidence, Marco ?

- Bien sûr, Ace.

- Je me sens subitement _vieux_. C'est vrai quoi... pour moi, hier encore, Lu' était le petit gamin insouciant qui me courrait après dans la forêt, quand on allait chasser... et là... mon frérot est sur mes traces, prêt à relever mon défit, à reprendre mon flambeau. Lu' a dix-sept ans... J'ai prit quelques années d'un coup.

- Tu te sens _vieux_ ? Rappel moi ton âge, Ace ?

- Vingt ans.

Marco secoua la tête se transforma.

- En route, _jiji_, Drum n'est pas la porte à côté, yoi ! fit le Phénix.

Ace sauta en riant sur son Striker, lança un dernier regard à Shabaody, et activa son akuma no mi, faisant rugir le moteur de son engin.

« J'arrive, Lu' » songea Ace.

Marco s'envola et ils quittèrent la mangrove.

* * *

_Attention, le lemon est dans cette partie ! Il n'y a plus rien après !_

* * *

Une île sauvage en plein été. Une petite île tranquille, sans personnes, ne répondant pas au log, que Marco avait repéré depuis le ciel. Quelques animaux sauvages, des fruits juteux, de l'eau douce. Parfait pour y passer la nuit.

- Tu veux que je te dise, fit Ace en tirant son Striker sur le sable.

- Dis moi, encouragea Marco en s'étirant ses bras engourdit pas le vol.

- Le Shin Sekai me manque déjà. C'est trop... calme, par ici. Les Kai-Ô sont moins féroces, et même la Marine est d'un niveau inférieur ! J'espère trouver vite Lu', histoire que ça reste pas aussi plat.

- Il est comment, exactement ?

- Luffy ? Aussi adorable qu'un chiot hyperactif ! Un peu idiot, mais adorable ! Ji-chan disait que je ressemblais peut-être physiquement à mon père, mais que le caractère et l'esprit, c'est Lu' tout craché !

- Heee... ça va être joyeux...

- On mange ? Je vais chasser.

Ace posa son sac à côté du Striker. Quand il se redressa, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de sentir les bras de Marco autour de sa taille.

- J'ai pas très faim... murmura le Phénix en embrassant Ace derrière l'oreille.

- Je le devine aisément... tu as quelque chose d'autre en tête, je suppose ?

Marco le colla un peu violemment contre un arbre et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Ace tenta d'opposer un minimum de résistance dans cette bataille pour la dominance, mais Marco avait largement plus d'expérience, faisant que le jeune brun se retrouva dominer très rapidement. Marco rompit le baiser pour regarder Ace. Il en était encore plus attirant avec ses joues rosies de plaisir et son regard brillant de désir.

- Tu comptes me prendre contre l'arbre ? s'enquit Ace en reprenant son souffle.

- L'idée me tente énormément...

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et Ace débarrassa de son mieux Marco de sa chemise. Il passa ses doigts sur la poitrine travaillée par les combats, le soleil et le sel de son amant, qui en profita pour délaisser ses lèvres en faveur de son cou. Une fois avoir apposé sa marque dans la peau cuivrée d'Ace, Marco joua un instant avec les tétons du jeune homme, les laissant dure entre ses doigts, avec de s'orienter encore plus au sud. Il ne fallut que quelques gestes pour faire tomber le short, puis le caleçon, dévoilant la fierté dressée du jeune homme.

- Quelques baisers, et te voilà au garde à vous... fit Marco avec un sourire carnassier.

Ace lui coupa la parole en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser, ce que Marco fit sans rechigner. Il étouffa un léger gémissement, quand son jeune amant frotta leur bassin ensemble, taquinant l'érection du Phénix, comprimé par les derniers vêtements. Vêtements qu'Ace s'évertua de son mieux à faire disparaître. Marco colla un peu plus Ace contre l'arbre et frotta leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre, avant que le plus jeune ne se décide à lui griffer la peau du dos.

- Marco... souffla Ace, la tête contre l'épaule du plus vieux. Maintenant... prend-moi...

- Tu veux pas jouer un peu plus ? s'enquit le Phénix en l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Maintenant, je t'en prie.

Le Phénix ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il souleva son jeune amant qui enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour des hanches du blond. Ace se mordit une lèvre quand Marco le pénétra. Pas de douleur, merci le logia ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il aimait cette sensation, de cette longue hampe de chair qui le pénétrait et allait jusqu'au plus profond de lui, comblant un vide en lui.

Il vint entre eux, quand Marco buta sur sa prostate après s'être enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, envoyant Ace dans les étoiles. Il ne réalisa pas que Marco avait commencé son va et vient, avant qu'il ne but de nouveau contre sa prostate de toute ses forces.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermer, Ace n'avait plus conscience de rien. Même pas de ses gémissements devenus des cries de plaisirs. Il était envahi par le plaisir, plus rien n'avait d'importance. La chaire contre la chaire, connectait au Phénix, le reste n'avait plus la moindre importance.

- Marco ! Je aaaahh ! Marco... gémit Ace.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Marco collait sa tête contre la sienne, sa bouche tout prêt de son oreille, son souffle haletant et chaud produisant une musique quasi hypnotique.

- Viens... viens pour moi... Ace... haaan... réussit à dire Marco.

Et il accéléra de nouveau la cadence et la force de ses coups dans l'intimité du jeune homme, qui se libéra de nouveau, resserrant instinctivement ses muscles autour du sexe de son amant sous l'orgasme. Le Phénix suivit rapidement pour le coup, s'enfonçant au plus profond d'Ace pour craché sa semence. Ils restèrent ainsi, un instant, immobile, essayant de reprendre leur souffle, avant que Marco ne se retire et se laisse tomber dans l'herbe, Ace dans ses bras. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre et laissa aller sa tête en arrière. Ace se nicha confortablement entre les bras du Phénix qui les transforma instinctivement en aile pour offrir un peu plus de douceur et de confort au jeune brun, qui eut un sourire ravi pour le coup.

- Marco... ça valait le coup d'attendre pour aller chasser, finalement, souffla Ace.

Marco eut un petit rire et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Quand il se redressa de nouveau pour l'observer, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'Ace avait été prit d'une crise de narcolepsie dans le creux de ses ailes. Il ramena le brun un peu plus contre lui, et ferma les yeux, histoire de se reposer.

* * *

**Et voilà la première étape de la descente vers le Paradis ! On se retrouve disons la semaine prochaine, pour une autre étape !**

**Traduction :**

**Konnichiwa = bonjour**  
**Kaizoku-ou = Roi des pirates**  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
**Kaizoku no Hime = La princesse des Pirates**  
**Jiji = vieillard / vieux**  
**Kai-Ô = les roi des mers / monstre des mers**


	21. A vendre lézard géant du nom de Dragon

**Salut à tous !**

**Nouvelle petite escale dans la descente dans le Paradis d'Ace et Marco. C'est... l'avant-dernière, je crois ?**

**Y'a pas grand chose d'exceptionnnel, aujourd'hui, je vous l'avoue, c'est surtout des petites discussions et une partie de poker entre commandants !**

**Enfin, vous verrez bien ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Kira1726 : Hmmmm, j'ignore encore si Rayeligh acceptera la relation de son filleul avec Marco. Je pense que le Phénix va devoir prouver à quel point il est sérieux et qu'il a l'intention de bien prendre soin d'Ace, avant que le Mei-Ô ne leur donne sa bénédiction. Et forcément qu'Ace tire une sacrée tête ! Tout le monde aurait fait pareille à sa place, et je pense qu'on peu pas en vouloir à Marco d'être jaloux sur ce point là !**

* * *

Ace ramassa le journal d'un gars qui avait eut l'idée stupide de se frotter à lui.

- Merci pour le journal, fit Ace en s'éloignant.

Bon, il devait trouver le café où Marco lui avait de le retrouver pour partir, une fois qu'ils se seraient reposé et qu'ils auraient fait des provisions. Sur le chemin, Ace parcourut les dernières nouvelles. Pas grand chose d'intéressant, à part un ancien des Taiyou Kaizoku qui s'était fait méchamment botter le cul, dans l'East Blue. Don Krieg aussi c'était fait ramassé, avec Doke no Buggy. On parlait aussi d'un incident à Loguetown mais sans plus de détail.

Ace ouvrit le journal à la recherche des primes et s'arrêta.

C'était là.

Juste devant ses yeux.

Le sourire immense d'idiot de Luffy avec son chapeau de paille.

Un sourire de quarante-cinq millions de berrys. Autant que la première prime d'Ace.

- YATTA ! hurla Ace, s'attirant le regard surpris de tout le monde dans la rue.

Ace serra la prime contre lui avec un immense sourire.

Son petit-frère commençait en force, lui aussi !

C'est avec une bonne humeur éclatante qu'il rejoignit le café où Marco l'attendait déjà.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a dans le journal pour que tu sois d'une telle bonne humeur, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en voyant Ace s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Regarde moi ce sourire d'idiot ! fit Ace en brandissant l'avis de recherche de son frangin.

- Oh ? Donc voici la bête... Montres-moi ça.

Ace laissa la prime à Marco et se mit à parcourir le journal.

- Il a une bonne tête, yoi, fit Marco avec un sourire. Il va plaire à Oyaji.

Ace eut un petit rire qui s'interrompit en tombant sur une petite annonce assez bizarre :

- « À vendre lézard géant du nom de Dragon. Quelques soucis au niveau du dressage, mais très affectueux. Si vous n'en voulez pas comme animal de compagnie, il sera toujours un élément de plus à rajouter à votre barbecue. »...

- Un code secret, yoi ? marmonna Marco en levant les yeux de la prime.

Ace regarda les trois lettres qui désignaient l'auteur de l'annonce :

S.A.L.

Il jura, comprenant de quoi il était question.

- Ace ? interrogea Marco.

- Cet enfoiré c'est approché de Lu' ! Je vais le tuer ! Merci Sab' pour l'info ! grogna Ace en fouillant dans son sac pour prendre de quoi écrire.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu marmonnes ? Oi, Ace !

- C'est un message de Sabo. Il dit qu'un certain enfoiré c'est approché de Luffy, chose que je ne tolérerais pas, puisqu'il l'a abandonné.

- Qui donc ?

- Son père. Dragon.

- Le Dragon? Le révolutionnaire ?

- Le même. Le fils du jiji.

Marco se massa le nez.

Garp était vraiment dingue. D'abord, il aidait Rayleigh à sauvé le fils de Roger, ensuite, il s'avérait être le père de l'une des personnes la plus recherchée en ce bas monde... comment le vieux marine arrivait-il à vivre avec ça, surtout en sachant que l'aîné de ses petits-enfants avaient tout de même cinq cent cinquante millions de berrys sur le crâne, et que le petit dernier venait de faire une entrer fracassante dans le Paradis avec quarante cinq millions. Sabo n'avait pas de prime, puisque pour continuer à faire ce qu'il faisait, il se devait de rester incognito, mais cela n'empêchait pas que le jeune homme touchait pas vraiment au domaine du légal.

Le vieillard devait être maudit. Très sérieusement.

Ace fulminait de rage et d'inquiétude en face de Marco.

- Ace, on y va, décida Marco. Pas d'escale jusqu'à Drum, yoi. Tant que tu n'auras pas vu ton frère, tu ne seras pas rassuré, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu pourras voler jusque là bas sans pause ? s'enquit Ace.

- Si c'est à faire, je le ferais. En route, yoi.

* * *

- J'me couche, fit Namur en posant ses cartes.

Il regarda Izou, Vista, Jozu et Thatch encore en jeu.

La soirée était fraîche, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas Marco ou Ace avec leur akuma no mi, pour faire passer le froid qui s'insinuait partout dans le navire, puisqu'ils approchaient d'une île hivernal.

- Depuis quand vous savez ? demanda brusquement Thatch.

- De ? s'enquit Izou. Je relance.

- Faîtes pas les cons avec moi, vous savez où je veux en venir.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un décodeur, parce que je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, marmonna Vista en classant ses cartes.

- Six mois, répondit Jozu de sa voix bourru. Après, il fait ce qu'il veut, j'espère simplement pour Ace que Oyaji est au courant.

- Heiiin ? Vous faîtes de la télépathie ou quoi, tout les deux ? demanda Namur.

- Du tout. Je ne vois qu'un seul sujet où Thatch peut se faire un sang d'encre, surtout avec ce qu'il c'est passé avec Teach. Depuis quand le sais-tu, toi, Thatch ? répondit Jozu.

- Depuis sa mission avant qu'il aille mettre le bordel à Marine Ford. Oui, Oyaji le sait.

- Et Marco ?

Thatch eut un petit rire.

- Si Marco n'était pas au courant, tu crois qu'il lui aurait fait la tête après ce qu'il a fait pour l'anniversaire de Rayleigh ?!

- Oiii, moshi moshi ! Traduction, s'il vous plaît ! réclama Vista en agitant une main.

- Ace et Ann, se contenta de dire Jozu.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! fit Izou. Eh bien... environ depuis en même temps que Jozu.

- Quatre mois, pour ma part, répondit Namur. Vista était avec moi à ce moment là. Je pense que Teach mit à part, et Oyaji sans doute, on est les seul à savoir à bord. Je me demande néanmoins depuis combien de temps Marco est au courant...

- Depuis le début, répondit Thatch. J'me couche.

- _Le début _? s'étrangla Izou.

- Avant même Oyaji, ouais ! Depuis leur altercatino à Shabaody.

- Très honnêtement, je vois pas pourquoi Ace fait ça, informa Vista. Quel est l'intérêt de faire croire au monde que Roger a une fille ? Et surtout, se faire passer pour elle, quoi !

- Vista, as-tu les yeux en face des trous ? On doit te ressortir une des premières primes de Roger pour que tu réalises l'idiotie de ce que tu viens de dire ? soupira Namur.

- Ace ressemble à son père, c'est indéniable. Mais ce qui me gène, c'est sa fratrie, déclara Jozu. Et aussi comment il arrive à se déguiser aussi bien. Même Izou qu'on pourrait prendre facilement pour une femme, n'est pas aussi doué qu'Ace. C'est le moment.

Izou commença à montrer ses cartes, et un à un, les joueurs ne s'était pas encore couché montrèrent leur carte. Vista était le vainqueur de l'enchère.

- Adoptif, répondit Thatch. De ce que je sais, la nana de Roger est morte en couche. Prolongation de grossesse. Les parents de Sabo sont des pourritures de nobles dont Rayleigh c'est débarrassé plus ou moins légalement pour leur retiré la garde de leur fils. Quant au petit dernier, c'est le petit-fils de Garp à cent pour cent. Ace ne m'a rien dit sur les parents de son frère. Pour ce qui est de comment il fait pour se déguiser, c'est pas un déguisement...

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Le mieux, c'est qu'il l'explique lui-même, fit Thatch. J'en ai trop dit, non ? Il va me tuer, quand il rentrera...

- C'est probable, en effet, mais il n'est pas forcé de le savoir, ricana Namur. Le tout est de prié pour que Squardo ne l'apprenne jamais.

- Je doute que Squardo face le poids, néanmoins. Et de toute façon, il aime déjà pas Ace pour le simple fait que ce soit Rayleigh qui l'ait élevé. Je me demande néanmoins comment Rayleigh s'il est prit pour avoir la complicité de Garp dans l'affaire !

- Paraît que lors de ces derniers instants, avant son exécution, Roger c'est entretenu avec Garp pour lui demander d'aider Rayleigh, marmonna Thatch en ramassa les cartes qui venait de lui être distribué.

- Roger manquait de sens commun... demandez de l'aide à un marine, c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, ricana Izou en arrangeant ses cartes.

- Tel père, tel fils, ricana Vista. Ace a hérité de ça.

- Paraît pourtant que c'est le petit Monkey qui a un caractère semblable à celui de Roger, de ce que dit Ace, sourit Thatch.

* * *

Ace arrêta son Striker au beau milieu de l'océan, face à la barque de Mihawk. Marco se posa sur le mât de l'embarcation de son compagnon et attendit, prêt à se battre malgré son air nonchalent.

- Je cherche cet imbécile d'Akagami. Vous savez où je peux le dénicher ? demanda Mihawk.

- Dans le Shin Sekai. C'est à se demander ce que tu fous dans le Paradis, d'ailleurs, Mihawk, marmonna Ace.

- Je me baladais, quand des rookies ont interrompu ma quiétude. Je les ais suivi dans l'East Blue, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé un jeune chien fou qui te ressemble, Hiken, là bas. Sur le pas de la porte de Zeff, en plus.

- Comment il va le vieux ? demanda Marco.

- Il tient un restaurant, de ce que j'ai vu.

- Dracule Mihawk... dit à Shanks que tu t'en es prit à ce _chien_ _fou_ et il te _tuera_ sur le champ, et je serais derrière pour rôtir ce qu'il restera de toi, si j'ai pas réussi à prendre Shanks de vitesse, menaça Ace en inclinant son chapeau sur visage.

- Tu connais ce gamin, Hiken ? s'enquit Mihawk.

- S'il est question de la personne à qui je pense, alors, oui, je le connais mieux que tu ne le penses.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Mihawk. Il inclina son chapeau sur ses yeux et se laissa aller contre le mât de son embarcation.

- Ce gamin... Monkey D. Luffy... il est pas de la famille de Genkotsu no Garp ? Ça serait pas étonnant, il m'a engueulé parce que j'avais utilisé un peu de Haki contre un de ses hommes. Son bras droit, je dirais presque. Enfin, ça ne me dit pas où est Akagami. Il sera ravi d'apprendre que j'ai retrouvé son chapeau, mais que s'il veut le récupérer, il devra redescendre la Grand Line.

- Question, Mihawk, avant que tu ne files, yoi, fit Marco.

- Quoi donc ?

- Combien pour que tu obtiennes des info auprès de Vegapunk sur un certain akuma no mi, sans que cela ne remonte à toute la Marine ?

- Trop pour ce que tu as dans tes poches, Fushisho Marco. Si ton capitaine veut des infos, qu'il s'adresse à moi en personne. Et dit lui que s'il a une alliance avec la fille de Roger, qu'il le dise haut et fort, au lieu de rester indifférent quand elle joue sur des îles de son territoire.

- Que je sache, Oyaji n'a aucune alliance avec Gol D. Ann, fit Ace. Néanmoins, j'ai cru comprendre que Shanks l'appréciait assez. Sur ce, ni Marco, ni moi ne sommes arrivés à destination. Bon voyage, jusqu'au Shin Sekai.

Marco décolla et Ace mit son moteur de nouveau en marche, filant à la suite du Phénix dans les océans.

Mihawk tira un carnet de son manteau et prit en note ce qu'il avait apprit :

« Rookie Monkey D. Luffy : Connaissance en Haki. Lien avec Genkotsu no Garp a confirmé. Lié à Hiken no Ace, mais point à éclaircir encore. Lié aussi à Akagami no Shanks, mais point à éclaircir, ici aussi. À surveiller, surtout son bras droit Roronoa Zoro.

Shirohige Kaizoku en possession d'un akuma no mi mystérieux. Rester sur ses gardes. »

Il ne détourna même pas la tête en entendant une explosion, par là où était partit les deux commandants. Il savait qu'il y avait une flotte de la Marine, par là, donc, ils avaient dû goûter aux pouvoirs des deux commandants les plus redoutables du Shirohige Kaizokudan.

* * *

Rayleigh était de mauvaise humeur et regrettait d'être obligé de rester à Shabaody. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'entrer en contact, ainsi, avec Luffy, même si Dragon avait rencontré le garçon. La Marine ne savait pas où il était, on le présumait même mort, c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir assister au succès des garçons.

L'ancien pirate ouvrit le journal et eut un soupire de soulagement.

« Accepte l'achat du lézard géant Dragon pour barbecue. Merci de bien vouloir le livrer à Stefan dans le Shin Sekai en attendant mon retour du Paradis à la recherche d'un nouveau chapeau de paille. »

A.S.L.

Ace avait eut le message et filé encore plus vite à la recherche de Luffy pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Je te trouve, Dragon, crois-moi, je t'arrache la langue et je te ferrais payer ce que tu as fait à Luffy. »

Rayleigh saisi une plume et du papier qui traînait dans le bar et s'attela à l'écriture d'un message.

Dragon leva un sourcil, le lendemain, quand Sabo déposa sur son bureau deux articles de journaux.

D'abord, la réponse d'Ace.

Ensuite, le message de Rayleigh :

« Cherche un lézard volant qui descend d'un singe pour un règlement de compte. S'adresser au gentleman en bleu pour le lieu de rendez-vous ».

- Et ? s'enquit Dragon.

- On est trois à être en colère. Vous aviez juré de laisser Luffy tranquille ! s'énerva Sabo.

- Je n'ai fait que l'aider.

- Il n'avait pas besoin de votre aide ! Luffy c'est débrouillé sans vous toutes ses années ! Et vous débarquez, comme ça, un beau jour et vous dîtes que vous lui donnez juste un coup de main ! Il vous déteste, vous vous en rendez compte ! S'il vous a pas craché à la figure, c'est qu'il ne vous a pas reconnu, à mon avis, ce qui, en soit, n'est pas étonnant ! Luffy a plus d'affection pour Garp qu'il en a pour vous, c'est pour dire !

- Lutter pour le monde nécessite quelques sacrifices, Sabo-kun, tu le sais.

- Ne jouer pas à ça avec moi, j'ai vu le message que vous avez laissé à Garp quand vous avez abandonné Luffy. Ace aussi la lut. Et Luffy est tombé dessus, malheureusement, et quand je me rappel de l'expression qu'il avait ce jour là, j'ai des envie de meurtre à votre égard. Je suis peut-être d'accord avec vos méthodes et vos convictions au sujet du monde, raison pour laquelle je vous épargne. Mais pour ce qui est de Luffy... ça, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Sabo se détourna pour retourner à ses occupations en disant :

- Silver Rayleigh et Portgas D. Ace en ont après votre tête... ne comptez pas sur moi pour protéger vos arrières.

- Merci de l'information, fit Dragon avec un sourire de coin.

* * *

**Pas grand chose de bien épique, dans le chapitre, je l'avoue. Le prochain, c'est Drum, néanmoins, et là, vous aurez quelques explications sur le pouvoir du D. Si y'a d'autre personnes intéressé par un Stroumph, qu'elles se manifestent, parce que c'est dans ce chapitre que je dis si c'est possible ou pas !**

**Traduction :**

**Taiyou Kaizoku = Pirates du Soleil**  
**Doke no Buggy = Baggy le clown**  
**Yatta = Hourra / Super**  
**Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Akagami = Le Roux **  
**Hiken = Poing Ardent**  
**Shirohige Kaizoku = Pirates de Barbe Blanche**


	22. La sorcière de Drum

**Eh bien... je vais être franche avec vous : je sais toujours pas si je vais faire un stroumph ou pas. Même si y'a pas la dizaine de personne demandé qui ont réclamé le poussin, l'idée semble plaire à quelques uns, malgré d'autre que ça n'intéresse semble t-il pas. Alors, adviendra ce qui adviendra dans les chapitres à venir :p *part en courant pour se cacher derrière Thatch***

**Oh, et le chapitre sera sans doute assez technique, je m'en excuse si je vous ais perdu, je serais disponible pour vous éclaircir ça par mp, en cas de besoin.**

**Morwyn K : je me suis sentie très inspiré sur ce coup là, je l'avoue :3 et Yep, Dragon va s'en prendre plein la tête**

**Kira1726 : Tu me flattes, sérieux, c'est mauvais pour mes chevilles ! Et ouais, c'est vrai que bloqué tant de temps en Ann, ça va le faire déprimé notre pauvre Ace, mais après, ça peu tomber à huit, si je fais du marmot un prématuré. Oh, et j'ai peut-être changé la scène, mais les explications restent les mêmes, pour le pouvoir ^^.**

**liim : La partie explicative est un peu technique, après tout, la maladie dont il est question existe vraiment. Et Ace est quelqu'un de civiliser, tout de même :o**

**Ninou : J'en ai fait des pires comme jeu de mot (se souvient du 'pas de combat de coq à bord' qu'elle a mit dans la bouche de Marco). C'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas poster des reviews souvent. Une de temps à autres est tout ce qu'il me faut pour faire mon bonheur ^^**

**Joky : Ah ? Je trouvai qu'il n'y avait rien de spéciale dans ce chapitre... contente que mon message coder te plaise à toi aussi.**

**Clockie : Roooo, que Marco ne te lise jamais il va mal, le prendre xD. Non, Lu' ne changera pas de sexe, ou alors, largement moins souvent par rapport à son frère. Je suis contente que tu es prit la peine de lire mes autres histoires, et surtout celle sur Skyrim ! Merci pour tes encouragement, et j'ai laissé les moustiques à la FAC en rentrant chez moi, donc, ça devrait bien se passer, si mon chat ne prend pas la relève :D Pour le lemon, on verra, je ferais peut-être intervenir Ann, cette fois, histoire de varié les plaisirs. Tu trouves que c'est dommage qu'il épargne Marco ? Hmmm, je vais réfléchir à deux trois blagues à lui faire, mais je vais essayer de pas trop piquer aux autres fic, quoi (ça va être difficile, les plus classiques sont quasi toutes faîtes). Et je suis sûre que Loan est contente que tu trouves sa fic tordante.**

**Allez, j'ai fait le tour, enchaînons sur Drum, donc.**

* * *

Ace avait laissé le _Striker_ dans un coin tranquille de l'île hivernal, histoire que personne ne le trouve. Après tout, les journaux avaient parlé d'une attaque de pirate ayant eut lieu récemment, autant ne pas effrayer plus la population, alors qu'ils n'étaient là que pour des infos.

- On va voir le médecin, et en même temps, sur le chemin, on cherche des infos sur son frère, ça te va, yoi ? demanda Marco en s'enveloppant dans une cape histoire de ne pas paraître trop suspect en se baladant juste en chemise et spartiate dans la neige.

- Pas de soucis, assura Ace en fermant son manteau noir.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers un village qu'ils sentirent avec leur Haki, marchant dans la neige profonde pendant de longs instants.

* * *

Doctorine sortit dehors, intriguée.

Il neigeait tout le temps sur Drum. C'était étrange qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait un ciel dégagé laissant voir un ciel d'un bleu parfait. Surtout à cette altitude.

Elle s'avança vers le bord de la montagne sur laquelle était perché le château pour regarder l'île. Elle recula quand un immense oiseau aux flammes bleus et or monta à grande vitesse dans les airs, manquant de la percuter. La vieille femme aperçut une silhouette humaine sur l'oiseau qui survola un instant le sommet, avant de se poser.

- Eh bien, c'est pas tout les jours que j'ai une pareille visite, fit la femme avec un sourire en coin, nullement perturbée.

- J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas, fit le jeune homme qui descendit du dos de l'oiseau. Vous êtes Kureha-sensei ?

- Appelle-moi Doctorine, kozzo. Et vous êtes qui, tous les deux ? Le zoan inclus, bien sûre.

L'oiseau reprit une apparence humaine à cette constatation.

- Son nom est Ace, le mien est Marco, yoi, répondit le Phénix.

- Vous êtes ici pour le secret de ma jeunesse ?

Et la vieille femme but une gorgée de son alcool de prune.

- Le fait d'être un phénix a l'avantage de me préserver du passage du temps, yoi. Quant à Ace, il est encore trop jeune pour avoir à se plaindre de ça, yoi.

- Pour tout vous dire, c'est mon oncle qui m'a envoyé vers vous, afin de me renseigner sur quelque chose... d'un peu particulier, et rare sont ceux, dans la Grand Line, qui le sache, fit Ace avec un sourire embarrassé en se grattant une joue.

- Ah. Eh bien, venez à l'intérieur. Et ne fermez pas la porte, ou Chopper va s'énerver.

- Chopper ? interrogea Ace.

- Mon petit assistant. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les humains, ils l'ont grièvement blessé.

Doctorine tourna les talons vers l'entrée du château. Les deux pirates s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil en avisant le drapeau qui flottait sur le toit du palais.

- Un soucis ? demanda Doctorine. Si c'est le drapeau, c'est juste qu'ici repose un médecin raté qui avait en admiration les pirates.

Marco retira sa capuche et Ace son chapeau. D'un même mouvement ils portèrent une main à leur cœur dans une sorte de salut, restèrent un instant immobile, avant de suivre de nouveau la femme, après avoir payer leur respect au drapeau.

- Quel équipage ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire de coin.

- Shirohige Kaizokudan, répondit Marco.

- Vous êtes bien loin du Shin Sekai, en tout cas. Par ici.

Elle les fit monter un escalier et entrer dans un cabinet. Elle montra une chaise pour que les deux hommes puissent se débarrasser de leur pardessus.

- Eh bien, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Kureha en prenant une autre gorgée d'alcool. Installes-toi sur le lit, là.

Ace s'assit sur le lit en triturant son chapeau entre ses mains, cherchant à comment dire la chose.

- Doctorine ? fit une petite voix douce.

Ace et Marco se penchèrent pour voir, dans l'encadrement d'une porte, une sorte de peluche avec un grand chapeau rose.

- Tout va bien, Chopper, ce sont des clients, fit la femme. Des pirates avec une réputation pas trop noir, si on peu dire.

- Tanuki ? demanda Ace.

- Un renne, Ace. Un zoan, même, yoi, fit Marco. Salut p'tit gars.

Le renne trembla des bois aux sabots.

- Si tu veux te cacher, essaye de l'autre sens, yoi, fit le Phénix avec un sourire.

Le renne le fit immédiatement.

- Bien, revenons au sujet. T'es pas l'air malade, gamin, alors, c'est quoi le soucis, fit Doctorine en rapportant son attention sur Ace.

- Eh bien... comment dire... je... je suis un D... la génération perdante, si on peu dire ça comme ça, et un logia, en plus, fit Ace en faisant tourner encore plus nerveusement son chapeau entre ses mains.

- Ooooh... ehhehehe... hermaphrodite, donc ! Y'a bien longtemps que j'ai pas vu quelqu'un comme ça ! fit la vieille femme.

- Doctorine ? De quoi il parle ? demanda Chopper.

- Que peux-tu me dire sur le Syndrome de Klinefelter, Chopper ? demanda la femme.

Le petit renne s'avança, curieux, dans la salle, mais néanmoins méfiant.

- C'est une maladie qui touche un homme sur cinq milles. C'est un défaut, durant la méiose des gamètes, des parents du sujet. Une mutation qui entraîne une mauvaise répartition des chromosomes sexuels, faisant que la majorité des malades naissent avec deux chromosomes X et un Y, soit trois chromosomes sexuels.

- Il se trouve que les D. sont touchés par ce syndrome toutes les trois générations. Notre jeune ami ici présent semble être le grand gagnant. C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

- Portgas D. Ace.

- Tu remercieras tout les Portgas pour ce cadeau empoisonné qu'ils t'ont fait !

Ace eut un léger rougissement embarrassé.

- Il faut traité le malade avec de la testostérone dès les premiers signes de la puberté, fit Chopper.

- Je suis sous traitement depuis très longtemps, déjà, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. J'ai des questions... et j'aimerais avoir des réponses...

- Je t'écoute ! Bien, cher Phénix, allait faire un tour dehors, j'aimerais conserver un minimum d'intimité avec mon patient.

Marco regarda Ace, puis Doctorine, puis de nouveau Ace.

- Je te ferais le résumé. Tu sais ce que je vais demander, de toute façon, marmonna Ace encore plus rouge.

- Essaye de ne pas vendre la mauvaise mèche, Ace, je n'aimerais pas que ça se répande trop, yoi, fit Marco. Je vais me dégourdir les ailes, pendant que vous discutez, yoi.

Et il s'en alla.

- Bien, et donc, tu disais être aussi un logia. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? fit Doctorine.

Ace hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Chopper.

- Décomposition, recomposition de l'ADN, voilà ce qu'il se passe pour beaucoup d'akuma no mi, et ça, dans l'espace de quelques nano-secondes. Les logias et les zoans font partit du lot, et quelques paramécia. Il se trouve que certain D., qui sont tombé sur des akuma no mi de ce genre, et qui en plus de ça, on eut cette maladie, ont trouvé un moyen de changer de sexe, en profitant de la modification profonde pour... mettre leur Y au garage, si je puis dire !

Et la vieille femme eut un petit rire et Chopper regarda un Ace, très gêné, avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de D. qui soient parvenus à faire ça, néanmoins, fit Doctorine. Et dans tout ça, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Disons que j'ai tendance à... m'amuser avec mon apparence féminine... mais que jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais songé si je mettais ma vie en danger ou pas... et au vu de mes orientations sexuels, je voudrais savoir si je ne risquais pas de me retrouver...enfin... en cloque, quoi.

S'il y avait eu un trou, Ace aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'y fourrer et se faire oublier. Il était tellement embarrassé qu'il risquait de prendre feu d'un moment à l'autre.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'ausculter _mademoiselle_ Portgas, annonça Doctorine en enfilant des gants.

- Sans vouloir vous offensez, je préférerai éviter. Disons que _mademoiselle_ Portgas n'est pas la personne la plus appréciée de la Grand Line. Et qu'elle pourrait être une raison suffisante pour que Drum soit victime d'un Buster Call, marmonna Ace.

- Je m'en fou de tout ça. Chopper, laisse-moi avec lui, s'il te plaît, gronda la femme avec un sourire sadique qui tira des sueurs froides à Ace.

Chopper connaissait ce sourire, aussi, il se retira.

Il était dans l'escalier quand il entendit des hurlements de douleurs et d'indignation, accompagné par un vocabulaire plus que fleuri.

* * *

Chopper sortit dehors, et fut immédiatement absorbé par la contemplation du Phénix qui jouait paresseusement avec les nuages. Marco comprit rapidement qu'il était le centre d'intérêt du petit renne et vint se poser devant lui.

- J'ai jamais vu d'oiseau comme toi, ici... d'où tu viens ? fit le petit renne en tendant un sabot vers le bec du Phénix.

- Navré de te décevoir, mais je ne suis qu'un zoan mythique, yoi, rit doucement Marco.

Chopper sursauta et fit un bond en arrière, pour se cacher encore dans le mauvais sens, vers la porte.

- Je t'ai dit dans l'autre sens, tout à l'heure, yoi, fit Marco.

Il tendit une aile, se voulant rassurant.

À tout petits pas, Chopper revint vers Marco et toucha avec hésitation les plumes enflammées.

- Elles ne brûlent pas... C'est bizarre. Elles sont chaudes, pourtant, murmura le petit renne en pleine extase.

- Je suis un phénix, yoi. Une créature qui a conquis le ciel, et qui vit au plus prêt du feu, yoi. Ce qui est d'autant plus prêt puisque mon ami a le mera mera no mi, yoi, expliqua Marco.

Il reprit forme humaine, se retrouva accroupit devant le petit renne. Il garda sa main tendu et y laissa valser des flammes bleutées et dorées.

- C'est quoi le tatouage sur votre poitrine ? demanda le petit renne.

- Quasiment la même chose que ça, yoi.

Marco pointa du doigt le drapeau noir qui flottait au dessus du château.

- Ace et moi sommes des pirates, yoi. Deux commandants de l'homme le plus fort des océans, yoi. Il nous a prit avec lui, dans son équipage, en tant que ses fils, alors, il est devenu notre père, yoi. Porter sa marque est une immense fierté, yoi.

Chopper baissa les yeux. Marco lui caressa gentiment sa fourrure sur l'une de ses joues, et lui pinça gentiment son nez.

- T'as envie de voler, gamin ? proposa Marco.

- Voler ? répéta Chopper.

Marco se retourna et se transforma, avant d'étendre ses ailes.

- Grimpe, yoi.

- Je... je sais pas... Aaaaaah !

Marco venait de le saisir de son bec par son short, et le jetait sur son dos. Sans laisser le temps au petit renne de reprendre ses esprits, il était déjà dans les airs.

* * *

De la fenêtre, alors que Ann boudait en redevenant Ace, Doctorine regarda les deux zoans parcourir le ciel.

- Les Shirohige Kaizoku sont dans le top trois des pirates les plus étranges que j'ai jamais connu, fit la vieille femme.

- Nous sommes peut-être des hors-la-loi, mais nous sommes une famille, souffla Ace en enfilant son short. C'est qui les deux autres équipages ?

- Celui de ton défunt père, et celui de ce gamin d'Akagami !

Ace eut un sourire avec une pointe de fierté.

- Et toi, t'es un cas, lui dit Doctorine.

- J'ai bien le droit d'être fier de qui je suis, non ?

Le jeune homme enfila ses chaussures.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Eh bien... tant que tu y es, besoin de médicaments, peut-être ?

Ace attrapa son sac et regarda où il en était niveau médocs.

- Je vais être à court, oui...

Doctorine alla vers un de ses placards et l'ouvrit. Elle fouilla un instant dans les produits à l'intérieur, et fini par lui jeter une boite de pilule.

- Et vous auriez quelque chose pour des narcoleptiques ? s'enquit Ace.

- Nan, désolée, j'ai plus rien, un peu dure d'obtenir les composants avec la situation actuel du pays. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais chanceux de t'être bien développé pour ce qu'il y a dans ton pantalon ?

- Oui, et on m'a aussi dit que mon logia n'y est peut-être pas tout à fait inconnu. Je présume que je n'aurais aucune chance de m'enfuir sans payer.

- Je te laisse partir gratuitement, parce que le sourire de Chopper n'a pas de prix.

- Nihi... si mon frangin passe par là, priez pour qu'il est un peu de retenu, parce que sinon, il finira dans son assiette, avec beaucoup de chance.

- Bonté... deux D. Comme si Genkotsu no Garp n'était pas un soucis à lui tout seul, soupira Doctorine. Au passage... comment un grand gaillard comme toi peut être aussi méfiant face à un médecin ?

- Demandez à ce k'ssou jiji de Garp... merci pour tout.

Ace enfila son manteau et mit son chapeau sur son crâne, avant de partir, son sac sur l'épaule. En le voyant, Marco vint se poser.

- Merci pour ces réponses, Doctorine-san, fit Ace.

Il tapota gentiment le chapeau de Chopper quand celui-ci eut glissé du dos de Marco, et prit sa place entre les ailes de son amant.

- J'espère que ça ta plus, yoi. Bonne journée, yoi, fit Marco.

Et il décolla.

Une fois dans les airs, alors qu'il descendait vers une ville enneigée, il entendit Ace poussait un profond soupir.

- Ace... je veux pas savoir, yoi, lui dit Marco.

- Hein ?

- Je veux pas avoir si oui ou non l'option enfant est à envisager, yoi. Je préfère voir ce qu'il arrivera quand ça arrivera, yoi.

- De toute façon, Doctorine n'avait pas de réponse à ce sujet... y'a pas eut de précédent, mais rien ne dit que c'est pas faisable. En gros, elle ne m'a rien dit sur ce sujet... bref. Interrogeons le village, pour savoir s'ils ont vu Lu', et s'ils l'ont pas vu, je leur demanderai de leur dire que je l'attends à Alabasta.

Marco leva un sourcil, mais ne répondit rien.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, Alabasta \o/ Il sera publié sans doute après demain. C'est les retrouvailles tant attendue par tous :D**

**Traduction :**

**Sensei = maître d'une discipline (applicable pour un prof ou un médecin)**  
**Kozzo = gamin**  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Shirohige Kaizoku = Pirates de Barbe Blanche**  
**Tanuki = Raton laveur **  
**Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
**Akagami = Le Roux **  
**K'ssou jiji = enfoiré de vieux**


	23. Omake : le médaillon

**Salut à tous !**

**Je sais, j'avais promit un chapitre pour samedi, mais c'était avant que j'ai un bêta reader, et que j'apprenne qu'il était indisponible le week end, et j'ai pas pensé à changer ça.**

**Donc, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait ce omake. J'ai totalement changer, par rapport au manga, la façon dont Shirohige apprend la parenté entre Ace et Roger, donc, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour info, on remonte un peu le temps, pour être entre le moment où Ace accepte de faire partir des Shirohige Kaizoku, et celui où il est nommé Taïshou.**

**Ensuite, dans le chapitre prochain, vous aurez les fameuses retrouvailles entre Ace et Luffy. Pour information, le chapitre à ce sujet dans_ A Path for the Sea New King_ sera très semblable, avec juste un point de vu différent, donc, ne soyez pas surpris. Tant qu'Ace et Lu' seront ensemble, les chapitres se ressembleront quelques peu****.**

**Passons aux commentaires :**

**liim : Tu as réussi à faire ton baptême de l'air au final ? Oui, je sais, on est loin de l'image du féroce pirate dans cette instant entre Marco et Chopper, mais je voyais bien la scène comme ça. Après tout, ce sont des Shirohige Kaizoku et Chopper est un gamin :3**

**Kira1726 : Merci, merci *s'inclinne*. Marco, papa poule ? On verra à cet instant ^_^' **

**ion-la-revolution : Contente de te revoir et de te savoir pas trop déçu par la mort de Teach ! Et je suis rassurée que le chapitre précédent eut été compréhensible et rende la chose encore plus plausible. Le mot avanturesque, je suis pas sûre, mais je pense que rocambolesque peu très bien passer dans ce contexte. Et j'ai moi-même fondu devant cette discussion entre Marco et Chopper. Les retrouvailles, c'est le chapitre suivant !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, quoi !**

* * *

Ann était assise sur un toit, le menton dans le creux de sa main, regardant la base de la Marine qu'elle venait de ravager par ennui. Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour ne pas se faire chier...

Elle ne tourna même pas la tête quand Marco vint se poser à côté d'elle.

- Tu comptes dormir dehors ce soir, yoi ? s'enquit le Phénix.

- J'attends, marmonna Ann.

- Quoi donc, si ce n'est pas indiscret, yoi ?

- Quelque chose d'intéressant. Je me fais chier, mais grave, sérieux ! J'ai besoin de me défouler !

- Va te changer, je t'attends sur le pont, et on en reparlera, yoi.

Ann tourna la tête vers Marco et regarda l'oiseau avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu me proposes un combat ? demanda t-elle.

- Sans akuma no mi, histoire de pas détruire le_ Mody Dick_, yoi.

- Yatta ! J't'adore Marco-taishou !

Ann planta un baiser bruyant sur les plumes de Marco et s'en alla en courant, laissant le zoan perturbé derrière elle. Il leva une aile là où Ann l'avait embrassé et s'ébroua. Il devait se contrôler. L'amitié d'Ace était précieuse, et Rayleigh ne tolérerait pas que son filleul, le fils unique de son meilleur ami, ait une relation avec un homme largement plus vieux que le gamin.

* * *

Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont. Ace arborait un sourire de huit kilomètres en se mettant en garde, une épée en main. Marco en fit autant avec celle que lui avait donné le jeune homme.

Ils en mourraient d'envie depuis tellement longtemps, aussi. Il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de se battre depuis Shabaody.

Bientôt, le bruit du fer contre le fer raisonna dans le soleil couchant, sous le regard de ceux de garde à ce créneau horaire.

Ace et Marco n'étaient à présent séparé l'un de l'autre que par les épées croisées, leur nez se touchant presque. L'instant suivant, ils virevoltaient loin de l'autre, avant de revenir à l'assaut, cherchant une faille dans la garde de son adversaire, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Deux danseurs évoluant sur la piste de danse du combat, un couple lié par le fil d'une épée.

Et ce fut avec regret que la danse prit fin.

Ace se retrouva à terre, son arme loin de lui, une épée pleine de Haki sous le menton.

Et il éclata de rire. Marco lui répondit par un plus grand sourire et l'aida à se remettre debout.

- Tu as eu ton animation de la soirée, non, yoi ? fit Marco.

- Oui ! Merci mec !

- Allez, je vais me coucher, yoi. Bonne nuit, Ace.

- Bonne nuit, Taïshou !

Marco salua Ace d'un signe de la main en s'éloignant.

* * *

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui se levait même avant le Phénix, c'était Shirohige.

Il aimait assister au levé du soleil sur le pont, sans infirmière en train de s'agiter autour de lui se préoccupant de sa santé.

Surtout qu'il trouvait pour le moins amusant la relation entre son bras droit et Ace... Marco qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas franchir une ligne invisible entre eux qui pourrait bousiller leur amitié.

En se levant à l'aube, on pouvait toujours voir quelques petits trucs chez certains membres de l'équipage qu'on ne voyait pas le rester de la journée... comme Thatch sans sa pompadour, Vista sans son chapeau, ou Izou pas encore arrangé en geisha.

C'est en se levant à l'aube que Shirohige remarqua quelque chose de brillant au sol.

En regardant de plus prêt, c'était un bijou.

Un médaillon d'argent ouvert. La chaîne était cassée. Sans doute à l'un des pirates, ou à une infirmière l'avait perdu quand la chaîne s'était rompue. Shirohige s'accroupit et ramassa (avec des difficultés, après tout, imaginé ses mains et la taille de la chaîne ) le bijou, pour l'examiner de plus prêt.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de rencontrer le portrait de son défunt rival au côté d'une ravissante femme, dans le médaillon.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était sur le_ Moby Dick_ ?

Il entendit Ace raconter une connerie à Marco et releva la tête.

Et tout se mit en place...

Maintenant qu'il avait Roger sous les yeux, il comprenait pourquoi il avait toujours eut ce sentiment de familiarité en regardant Ace. Mais aussi pourquoi Marco c'était montré si mystérieux, ainsi que la panique de Garp.

Cela fit sourire le géant.

Ace était le portrait craché de Roger, notamment ses yeux dégradés noir gris, quasi argentés par endroit, mais il avait aussi quelques traits le faisant ressembler énormément à sa mère, avec notamment les tâches de rousseurs.

Shirhogige referma le bijou le plus délicatement possible et alla trouver une infirmière, histoire de lui demander quelque chose, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ace retournait ses affaires, à la lisière de la panique.

Ne trouvant pas le médaillon avec ses parents, il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et essaya de se calmer.

Où est-ce qu'il avait bien put le perdre ?!

Peut-être à la base de la Marine ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas demander au capitaine de faire demi-tour, comme ça, alors qu'ils avaient levé l'ancre le matin même. C'était sa faute pour ne pas avoir vu la disparition du bijou plus tôt !

Il restait l'espoir qu'il l'ait perdu sur le pont, pendant la passe d'arme avec Marco, la veille au soir.

Ace rangea vaguement ses affaires et fila à l'air libre. Voyant son état, Thatch vint le voir.

- Eh ben, Ace, c'est quoi cette tête ? demanda Thatch.

- J'ai perdu mon médaillon, répondit Ace. Tu sais, le collier en argent que j'ai toujours autour du cou.

- T'as regardé dans tes affaires ?

- J'en reviens.

- Il était important ?

- Oh, c'était juste un souvenir de mes défunts parents, mais sinon, pas grande importance ! ironisa Ace.

- Calmes-toi, on va le retrouver.

- Imagine que je l'ai perdu sur la dernière île !

- Respire, Ace... on peut demander à Marco d'aller y jeter un œil.

Edwin, le second de la seconde flotte vint voir Ace :

- Oyaji veut te voir, Ace-kun.

- J'y vais. Thatch, tu peux chercher pour moi, s'te plaît? S'te plaît ? S'te plaît ? S'te plaît ?

- Ouiii, vas-y, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais même recruter Marco dans cette tâche. Il est où, d'ailleurs ?

- Comme toujours, à côté de Oyaji, répondit Edwin, obtenant un sourire de remerciement de la part du commandant.

- Ben, alors, je t'accompagne, Ace !

Et les deux hommes allèrent rejoindre le fauteuil du capitaine.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Oyaji ? demanda Ace, alors que Thatch mettait le grappin sur le Phénix qui ne comprit pas pourquoi.

- Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Shirohige.

- J'ai, disons, égaré un objet avec beaucoup de valeur sentimental... et la crainte que ça se soit passer sur la dernière île est très grande.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ceci, mon fils ?

Shirohige présenta sa main à plat, montrant à Ace le sujet de ses inquiétudes.

- Je l'ai trouvé ce matin sur le pont, ouvert. La chaîne était cassée, expliqua le capitaine. J'ai demandé à une infirmière d'en racheter une autre pour la remplacer.

Ace regarda Shirohige, puis le médaillon.

Marco et Thatch se regardèrent, puis levèrent les yeux vers Shirohige.

Ace respira profondément et prit le bijou.

- Merci de l'avoir retrouvé. Je vais prendre mes affaires pour débarquer sur la prochaine île. Je me débrouillerai à partir de là, murmura Ace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Shirohige.

- Vous allez me mettre dehors, non ? Après tout...

Shirohige éclata de rire, ce qui fit discrètement soupirer de soulagement Marco.

- Ne raconte pas de sottises. Peu importe qui est ton père, tu es mon fils, à présent ! Allez, ce bijou à sa place autour de ton cou, et pas ailleurs. Prends en soin. Tu transmettras mes respects à ta sœur jumelle.

- J'ai pas de sœur. Merci de l'avoir retrouvé.

Ace s'inclina et s'éloigna en remettant le pendentif à son cou, le cœur léger de se savoir accepter par son capitaine, malgré qu'il soit le fils de Gol D. Roger, mais aussi d'avoir retrouvé son précieux bijou.

- Eh bien, qui est donc le père d'Ace pour qu'il ait craint de se faire jeter dehors à cause de lui ? marmonna Thatch en caressant sa barbiche.

- Tu ne le sauras pas par moi, Thatch, prévint Marco.

- Marco, mon fils, il y a un point que j'aimerais discuter avec toi, puisque tu sembles savoir plus long que moi à ce sujet, fit Shirohige.

- Je pense que maintenant, il n'y a aucun soucis à ce que je parle, yoi. Si nous pouvions nous retirer loin d'oreilles indiscrètes, pour ne nommer personne, yoi.

Marco regarda Thatch avec un sourire entendu.

- Oui, j'ai saisi, je m'en vais ! grogna le cuistot.

* * *

**Et voilà, on enchaîne direct sur les retrouvailles Ace/ Luffy, avec le point de vu d'Ace !**

**Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
**Yatta = Hourra / Super**  
**Taishou = Commandant (à noter que Taishou, du côté de la Marine, désigne les Amiraux)**  
**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
**Oyaji = Père / Papa**


	24. Le petit-frère est enfin là

**Comme promit, voici les fameuses retrouvailles, vu par Ace !**

**Je vous conseil de le consommer directement ^^**

**Pour les lecteur de _A Path for the Sea New King_, je vais me répéter, mais attendez-vous à quelque chose d'assez semblable dans cette fic aussi, après tout, il s'agira cette fois du point de vu de Luffy sur le sujet ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient à Alabasta. Toujours aucun signe de Luffy.

Ace commençait à douter du flaire légendaire de Shakky, ou de la certitude de Marco sur le fait que Luffy n'avait rien à craindre à Little Garden.

Pour le coup, il avait décidé de rester au lit à _bouder._

Ce qui fit sourire Marco quand il sortit de la salle de bain de leur chambre d'hôtel, et le trouva encore au lit, parfaitement réveillé, une moue sur le visage.

- Ace, allez, lèves-toi, yoi, fit le Phénix en ramassant ses vêtements pour s'habiller.

- Pas envie, grogna Ace en enfouissant son visage dans son coussin.

- Ace... c'est pas en restant couché que ton frère arrivera plus vite.

-Il n'empêche que je me fais du sang d'encre, quoi, et que pour le coup, j'ai quelque peu envie de _bouder._

Marco enfila sa chemise et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Ace. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui souffla :

- Un peu de patience. Tu dois avoir un peu plus confiance en ton frère, yoi. Tu as foi en lui, yoi ?

Ace hocha la tête.

- Alors, lèves-toi, et va faire la tournée de la ville, à sa recherche, yoi. Qui sait, pendant qu'on parle, il est peut-être en train d'arriver, yoi.

Marco l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de lui souffler qu'il l'aimait, ce à quoi Ace répondit par un sourire. Le Phénix se leva et alla prendre ses chaussures.

- Je vais retourner à la recherche d'info sur le mystérieux akuma no mi, on se voit à l'endroit habituel à midi, yoi ?

- Hai~ ! fit Ace.

Marco termina de se chausser, et embrassa une dernière fois Ace, avant de filer un petit sourire attendrit devant la mauvaise volonté du jeune homme.

* * *

La ville était animée, bruyante, vivante.

Ace arrangea son chapeau sur sa tête pour se protéger un minimum les yeux, tout en continuant à s'enfoncer dans la ville, les sens et le Haki en alerte.

De temps à autres, il sentait qu'on l'observait, mais quoi de plus normal, avec l'immense tatouage qu'il avait dans le dos, et ses armes à sa ceinture : couteau de chasse, sabre et pistolet.

On était jamais assez bien équipé dans le Shin Sekai, même en étant un logia !

Il arrangea machinalement son log pose à son poignet, et remit correctement la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, tout en s'enfonçant dans la foule.

Un sourire féroce et il réussi à dissuader un pickpocket de faire son office.

Ace continua son chemin dans la rue.

Il avait demandé un peu partout, mais toujours aucun signe de Luffy. Son estomac se manifesta. Chiotte, il avait pas prit de petit déjeuner ce matin là, voilà qu'il avait faim. Bon, il allait devoir trouver un restaurant qu'il devrait ensuite fuir pour ne pas avoir à payer.

Un marchand interpella Ace :

- Oh ! Anchan ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin ! Est-ce la première fois que tu viens à Alabasta ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Jettes-y un coup d'œil ! C'est une pomme en or !

Et il présenta une pomme en or. L'attrape nigaud en puissance. Le piège à touriste.

Et ça puait _encore_ la peinture !

Ace fut tenté d'ignorer le marchand mais celui-ci lui coupa exprès la route.

- Attends une minute ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire en privé. J'ai trouvé cet extraordinaire trésor quand j'explorais d'anciennes ruines !

C'est bien, c'était sa vie, Ace n'en avait, mais _vraiment,_ rien à faire !

- Si tu manges un morceau de cette mystérieuse pomme d'or, tu pourras vivre pendant mille ans !

La vie éternelle...

Le pire attrape nigaud qui soit...

Ace lui répondit avec un sourire narquois, mais polie :

- Sumane na, mais vivre pendant mille ans ne m'intéresse pas. Ce sera déjà bien si je survis à aujourd'hui.

Et il reprit sa route, laissant le marchant comme deux ronds de flancs. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit soupire en entendant deux personnes mordre à l'appât.

Non mais sérieusement, c'était évident que c'était une arnaque ! Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties, quoi !

Il ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire quand une femme les ramena à la raison. Heureusement, parce que 1000 berrys pour une pomme recouverte de peinture dorée, sérieusement...

Ace s'arrêta auprès d'une vieille femme qui tenait un stand de voyance. Il fouilla dans son sac et en tira la prime de Luffy. Il perçu encore une personne s'arrêter pour le regarder, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Même si cet homme était vraiment très fort, de façon surprenante, d'ailleurs, par rapport à la population, il ne représentait pas une menace pour Ace. Il était un Shirohige no Taïshou. Il avait été entraîné au combat par Rayleigh en personne depuis qu'il savait marcher. Il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il n'était plus un rookie, il était un gars qui connaissait le Shin Sekai et parvenait à encaisser des folies qui y étaient.

- Konnichiwa, obaa-san. J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, fit Ace à la vieille dame en déposant l'avis de recherche sur la table. Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?

- Hum ? Monkey D. Luffy ? fit la vieille dame.

Ace sentit alors qu'on lui accordait brusquement beaucoup d'attention. Étrange...

- Il y a des chances pour qu'il soit dans cette ville. Je le cherche ici depuis quelques temps déjà, continua Ace.

Il ne précisa pas que ne pas l'avoir trouvé l'angoissait. Il priait pour que son frère n'est pas sous-estimé la Grand Line, et soit mort bêtement à cause de ça. Connaissant son idiot de frangin, ça serait pas étonnant.

La vieille dame réfléchi un instant puis répondit :

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu. So da, si vous cherchez quelqu'un, vous devriez vous rendre dans le restaurant un peu plus bas. Le patron est au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville.

- Sore wa domo, remercia Ace en s'inclinant.

Il roula l'avis de recherche et le rangea dans son sac.

- Un restaurant, hum... Je commençais justement à avoir faim de toute façon. Autant grignoter un truc avant midi.

Et il s'éloigna vers le restaurant.

* * *

Smoker cherchait Mugiwara, quand il remarqua un étrange attroupement devant un restaurant.

Apparemment un client était subitement mort, alors qu'il discutait avec le patron du restaurant. On soupçonnait que le voyageur mort eut mangé une 'fraise du désert', un œuf d'araignée empoisonné, ressemblant à une fraise, qui tuait celui qui la mangeait quelques jours après la consommation, avant qu'un poison ne se dégage du cadavre dans les heures qui suivent.

C'est là que tout le monde se mit à hurler, intriguant Smoker. On parlait de résurrection. C'était quoi ces sornettes ?

Smoker aurait voulu se rapprocher pour voir ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais impossible. C'est là que tout le monde cria :

- TU T'ES ENDORMI ?!

Smoker leva un sourcil. Il voyait bien la scène qui avait dû se produire : un voyageur qui s'endort dans son assiette et se réveille brutalement et essuie son visage sur la jupe d'une femme. Ça le fit sourire.

La foule se dispersa, totalement désintéressée. Smoker allait en faire autant, quand il ressentit quelque chose... une étrange réaction de son akuma no mi.

Cela ne s'était produit qu'une fois, il y a trois ans, à Loguetown, quand il avait rencontré Portgas D. Ace, alors âgé de dix-sept ans.

Alors, Smoker orienta ses pas vers le restaurant.

Il entra au moment où il voyait Ace reposer sa fourchette, encadré par des tours de vaisselles sales.

- Ah, j'ai plus faim ! fit joyeusement Ace en se curant les dents, assit au comptoir. Au fait Oya-san, est-ce que ce type serait en ville par hasard ?

Et Ace se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir la prime de Luffy, ignorant intentionnellement Smoker derrière lui.

- C'est un pirate qui porte un mugiwara boshi... commença Ace en montrant la prime à l'aubergiste.

- Je suppose que manger en public ne te pose aucun problème, Shirohige Kaizokudan, Nibantaï Taïsho Portgas D. Ace, grogna Smoker.

Ace eut un soupir discret. Voilà pourquoi il avait pas voulu lui parler, parce que maintenant que tout le monde savait qui il était, c'était panique à bord ! Et oui, personne n'avait reconnu son tatouage...

- Pour être franc, Smoker-taisa, oui, j'ai un léger problème quand je mange seul en publique. Je fini toujours à un moment ou un autre la tête dans mon assiette, et y'a aucun de mes nakamas pour m'épargner ça. Je fais une grosse dépense en shampoing.. ricana Ace en buvant tranquillement son verre.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien attiré un infâme pirate comme toi dans ce pays ? interrogea Smoker.

Ace reposa son verre et pivota sur son siège en souriant.

- Je suis à la recherche de mon otouto, annonça calmement Ace.

- C'est l'excuse la plus bidon que j'ai jamais entendu de la part d'un pirate, gronda Smoker.

- Oh, vous me vexez, Taisa, parce que c'est vrai, en plus ! Mon otouto a débarqué récemment dans la Grand Line, alors, Oyaji m'a donné des vacances afin que j'aille lui souhaiter la bienvenu ! Au passage, vous avez envoyé mon bon souvenir à ce jiji de Genkotsu ?

- Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû faire ça pour un pirate. Je n'ai pas oublié la façon dont tu t'es foutu de moi, à Loguetown.

- J'ai toujours été un môme infernal, et c'est encore le cas, tout le monde pourra vous le dire, sur le _Moby Dick _!

Le restaurant était silencieux, regardant avec inquiétude Smoker, debout, toujours fumant ses cigares, et Ace, assit, adossé au comptoir, souriant avec provocation et insolence sous son chapeau d'un orange provocateur.

- Alors... reprit Ace, afin de brisé le silence. Que devrais-je faire ?

- Reste assis et laisse-moi t'arrêter.

- Rejeté. Ça ne me dit pas. J'ai rendez-vous dans deux heures, avec quelqu'un, en plus. Je peux pas lui poser un lapin en voulant te faire plaisir.

- Eh bien, je m'y attendais, soupira Smoker. De toute façon, je suis ici à la recherche d'un autre pirate, même si l'envie de t'étrangler et de t'envoyer à Impel Down ne me manque pas. Ta tête n'est pas une priorité pour moi, en ce moment.

- J'en suis tout à fait ravi de l'apprendre ! ricana Ace. Si c'est le cas, laisse-moi partir. Promis, je serais sage !

Et il lui tira la langue toujours en souriant, énervant encore plus Smoker.

- Je ne ferais pas ça. De toute façon, je ne le peux pas, gronda Smoker alors que ses poings commençaient à fumer. Car je suis un marine et que tu es un pirate.

Ace comprit alors pourquoi son akuma no mi avait une étrange réaction quand Smoker était dans le coin. Cet homme avait la maîtrise de la fumée. Quelque chose de très proche du feu.

- Quelle raison idiote, commenta Ace. Nous allons donc nous amuser un peu, non ?

Et son sourire s'élargit.

Avant que les deux belligérants n'aient put faire quoique ce soit, Smoker se plia en deux vers l'arrière, comme s'il venait de se recevoir un projectile dans le dos. Ace perdit son sourire en voyant Smoker être projeté sur lui. Ça lui fit même quasi jaillir ses yeux de ses orbites.

Et bam !

Bam !

Bam !

Bam !

Et un dernier Bam pour la route !

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'Ace ne s'était pas mangé de mur ? Ça en était quasi nostalgique, mais il aimait pas ça. Il avait _jamais_ aimé ça.

Ace grogna. Il resta un instant immobile, puis se tira des décombres. Il se leva et s'épousseta.

- Kono yarro, grogna Ace. Mais qui c'était !? Bordel !

Il arrangea son chapeau sur son crâne après s'être assuré qu'il était intact.

Smoker aussi se redressa.

- On se fou de moi... grogna t-il.

Il partit en quête de son briquet pour rallumer ses cigares.

Ace était déjà en train de traverser les multiples trous en râlant :

- C'est quoi cette idée ? Me faire ça à moi...

Il s'arrêta en voyant qu'il avait interrompu un repas de famille en traversant quelques murs.

- Acceptez mes excuses pour avoir interrompu votre repas, s'excusa Ace en s'inclinant.

Et il reprit sa route, sans oublier de recommencer à râler. C'était le mauvais jour pour énerver Portgas D. Ace. Il était inquiet et donc irascible. Et tout ceux qui le connaissent, peuvent vous le dire... un Ace irascible, c'est un Ace _inflammable._

- Qui c'est cet imbécile qui m'a fait ça ?! Fait chier !

En plus, il avait perdu l'avis de recherche de son otouto et son sac était _encore_, dans le bar.

Prit d'un doute, Ace s'arrêta un instant pour regarder dans son protège coude sa collec' de Vivre Card. Il en fit un rapide inventaire : Shanks, Rayleigh, Sabo, Jimbe, Thatch, Marco, Shirohige, Shakky... tout le monde était là !

Bon, point positif. Maintenant, l'idiot qui s'en était prit à lui...

Faisant craquer ses poings, Ace traversa les derniers trous, une main sur son flingue.

C'est là que sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil...

Luffy était là, inchangé. Juste quelques centimètres en plus, et largement plus de force. Voilà pourquoi Ace ne l'avait pas reconnu avec son Haki !

Malheureusement, Smoker était sur les talons d'Ace, et il vit aussi Luffy.

Ace commençait tout juste à prononcer le nom de son frère que le marine lui aplatit le visage par terre.

- MUGIWARA !

Ace fit un effort pour conserver son calme.

Ce marine _osait_ _gâcher_ ses retrouvailles avec _son frérot..._

- Je te cherchais, Mugiwara, grogna Smoker. Je savais bien que tu viendrais ici, à Alabasta.

Luffy recracha ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche et s'exclama :

- Le Kemuri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

- Yarro... grogna Smoker qui s'était tout prit dans la figure.

- Chotto matte ! exigea Luffy.

Il rassembla toute la nourriture dans sa bouche, s'inclina en articulant difficilement un 'merci pour ce repas', avant de prendre la fuite.

Smoker se jeta à sa poursuite. Ace réussi à retirer son visage d'entre les pierres, ramassa son sac et se jeta à leur poursuite en souriant.

Luffy était là, et étrangement, le Paradis lui semblait plus excitant qu'avant.

Il fouilla son sac tout en courant et fini par y trouver son bébé denden, qu'il utilisa pour contacter Marco.

* * *

Marco leva le nez d'un livre sur les akuma no mi quand son bébé denden sonna. Dans tout Alabasta, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ace ? demanda Marco en décrochant.

« J'ai retrouvé mon frère ! »

D'après la façon dont il parlait, et les bruits, Marco pouvait deviner qu'Ace était en train de courir.

- Tu as fait quoi comme bêtise, cette fois, yoi ?

« Moi, j'ai rien fait ! Mais Lu' a un bon vieux Taisa d'East Blue à ses trousses ! Vu son niveau, il peut le vaincre, mais il a pris la fuite pour ne pas déclencher de bagarre, donc, je suis à sa poursuite ! Je sais pas comment ça va finir, donc, je te recontacte plus tard pour te dire ce qu'il en est ! »

- So ka. Ne pose pas trop de soucis à ton frangin, yoi. J'attends ton prochain appel, yoi.

« Shihihi, on verra ça ! Ja na, Marco ! »

- Ja na, Ace.

Et Ace raccrocha.

Pas de mot doux au denden, si la conversation était intercepté, et que ça remonté à Garp... brrr...

Marco termina de feuilleter son ouvrage et fini par le remettre sur une étagère. Il rangea ses lunettes de lecture dans son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il ouvrit sa chemise, arborant avec fierté son tatouage. Il tourna dans une rue vide et se transforma, avant de prendre son envol avec élégance.

* * *

Ace avait réussi à retrouver son frère. D'un toit, il courrait pour les rattraper. Il vit l'équipage de son frère. Ils avaient une bonne tête, ils avaient une puissance appréciable, pour la Paradis. Bon, ils étaient pas prêt pour le Shin Sekai, excepté Luffy, peut-être, mais s'il arrivait à le leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas se reposer constamment sur Luffy, alors, ils pourraient gagner en puissance.

Ace vit son frère se préparer à se battre.

Allez, il était son devoir de Nii-chan d'aider son otouto et son devoir de D., de Shirohige et de Taïshou de faire une entrée classe. Il accéléra un peu, se mettant au même niveau que son frère qui ne l'avait pas remarqué et arma un _kagerou._

- _White Blow _! lança Smoker.

- _Kagerou !_ répliqua Ace.

Et sa boule de feu dispersa la fumée.

Profitant des flammes, Ace se dispersa pour reprendre forme dans la rue, en position de combat.

- Encore toi, grogna Smoker.

Ace eut un petit sourire et disant :

- Laisse tomber. Tu as commit deux erreurs. D'une, tu es la fumée et je suis le feu, nos capacités rendent un combat inutile. Ta seconde erreur, c'est de t'être attaqué à ce pirate juste sous mon nez.

Il entendit quelques bavardage, puis la voix de Sanji lui demander avec un petit ricanement :

- Oi, t'as pas du feu, par hasard ?

Ace eut un petit rire et lui alluma la cigarette qu'il devait avoir en bouche, avec un léger claquement de doigt.

- Tu me dois trente millions de berrys, Sanji, tu t'en souviens ?! lança t-il.

C'est là que Luffy poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur le dos de son frère qui reçu l'assaut sans soucis :

- Ace !

- Hisahiburi, Lu' ! répondit l'aîné avec un immense sourire. T'as pas changé !

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas descendre ?!

Luffy se décrocha du cou d'Ace qui lui dit :

- Pas avant que je ne règle un petit soucis à bord. Le soucis est réglé, et me voilà !

La marine s'amassa un peu plus dans la rue. Smoker avait eu l'obligeance de ne rien dire, ni ne rien faire.

- Bon, on peut pas parler pour le moment. Prends tes hommes, maintenant que j'ai mémorisé ta force, je vous retrouverai facilement. File, je les retiens ! Ike !

- Ja na, Ace !

Et Luffy tourna les talons.

Tout le monde le suivit.

Ace rapporta son attention sur Smoker qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout saisi. Peu importe, Ace était fou de joie. Son frère avait prit en force, et il se débrouillait pas trop mal... bo, pour ne pas avoir affronté Smoker, il devait avoir une excuse, Ace en était persuadé.

Il devait faire un effort pour se retenir de sauter de joie !

- Je ne comprend pas, avoua Smoker en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi as-tu aidé Mugiwara ?

- Eh ! Un grand-frère s'inquiète toujours pour son petit-frère quand celui-ci a des ennuis. C'est d'autant plus compliqué parce que j'ai deux frères à surveiller.

- Que veux-tu dire par 'otouto' ? Tu ne serais pas en train de sous-entendre que... ?

- Je remercie Davy Jones que Lu' soit le seul vraiment irresponsable de ma fratrie de déjantés... Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai trois années de séparations à rattraper.

Et Ace s'enflamma.

- Dégage ! exigea Smoker. Portgas D. Ace.

- Ça m'étonnerait, _Kemuri-_Taisa, répondit Ace.

Et il accentua la force de ses flammes, les faisant presque éclater.

Bientôt, il ne fut qu'une simple silhouette dans les flammes.

- _Enjomo _! lança Ace.

Et un mur de flamme naquit entre lui et les marines.

- Qui aurait put penser qu'un gars comme toi serait le frère de Mugiwara, grogna Smoker en changeant ses poings en fumés.

Et il les lança vers le mur de flamme qui explosa, avant de s'élever dans les airs, suivit de plein de colonne de fumée noir et d'explosions.

Ace profita de la diversion pour filer, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Marco se posa sur un toit pour regarder la fumée et les flammes s'élevaient dans le ciel, étroitement entremêlées. Il leva un sourcil.

Le gars avec le moku moku no mi avait été con, sur ce coup là. Y'avait pas plus inutile comme combat, très sérieusement. En soupirant, le Phénix reprit son envol, cherchant l'aura d'Ace dans les rues, volant assez haut pour que personne ne le remarque.

* * *

Ace retrouva vite son frère.

Depuis un toit, il le regarda s'agiter en tout sens, apparemment perdu, assit sur un tonneau. Luffy était irrécupérable. Mais c'était son petit-frère d'amour, alors, il l'excusait volontiers.

- Vu, Ace ! lança Luffy.

Ace éclata de rire et se posta au bord du toit sur lequel il était perché.

- J'y crois pas, tu trouves le moyen de perdre ton propre équipage ! fit le fils de Roger.

Et il sauta dans la rue. Il reçu son frère dans ses bras pour lui offrir un virile étreinte fraternel. Qu'est-ce que Luffy lui avait manqué... C'est là qu'Ace se rappela que Dragon était, d'après Sabo, entrer en contact avec Luffy. Il repoussa son frère, et le regarda avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a osé te dire ce salop ? demanda Ace, très inquiet, priant pour que son frère ne soit pas blessé moralement par cette rencontre.

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas de quoi parler son frère.

- De quoi tu parles, Ace ?

- Tu n'as pas vu quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû t'approcher, dans ton voyage depuis Dawn ?

- Si tu parles de Doke no Buggy, il est décevant !

Luffy eut une moue. Ace se sentit légèrement soulagé. Luffy ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Déjà qu'il était un mauvais menteur, mais pour leur famille, ça passait encore moins. Dragon ne s'était sans doute pas présenté et ne lui avait peut-être pas parlé. C'était un point positif.

- Hisahiburi da na, Luffy, sourit Ace.

- J'avoue, Ace ! Shishishishihi !

Sans se consulter, ils se mirent de chaque côté du tonneau pour se faire un bras de fer.

- Déjà trois ans, sérieusement... sourit Luffy en prenant la main de son frère.

- Je peux te dire que je me suis sentit bien vieux quand j'ai réalisé ça à Shabaody ! répondit Ace. Mais tu me suis toujours à la trace, comme quand on était gosse ! T'as pas changé pour ça !

- Et je te dépasserai !

- Je compte sur toi pour ça !

- T'as pas changé, non plus ! Par contre, qu'est-ce que t'as pris en force !

Ils commencèrent leur épreuve de force, sans cesser de sourire et de discuter.

- Forcément, le Shin Sekai, c'est pas l'East Blue ! ricana Ace en faisant basculer difficilement le bras de son petit-frère.

- Na, tu te rappelles cette fois où tu avais volé une centaine de pastèques au fermier et que tu lui avais craché les pépins à la figure avant de t'enfuir !? fit Luffy en réussissant tant bien que mal à inverser la donne.

- C'était pas moi ! C'était toi !

- Que même quand Ji-chan t'a rattrapé, tu as eu une sacrée bosse sur la tête !

- C'est toi aussi, ça ! Sab' et moi on arrêtait pas de rire pour le coup !

Ils devinrent rouge sous l'effort et le tonneau fini par céder.

- On n'a vraiment pas changé ! sourit Luffy.

- Ouais ! approuva Ace. Que de bons souvenirs ! Oh, et t'as le salut de Sab' et Ji-chan ! Je les ais vu sur le chemin, à Shabaody !

- Sab' fait quoi là bas ?

- Ci et ça, il utilise ce que lui ont appris ses parents contre les Tenryubitos...

- Et Ji-chan ?

- Il t'attend, tu crois quoi !?

- Oh, Ace ! T'as le bonjour de Makino, et Dadan m'a dit qu'on lui manquait et toi en particulier !

Ace leva un sourcil et s'étouffa à moitié de rire. Il était content que Makino lui envoie le bonjour mais Dadan... il se souvenait des misères qu'ils lui avaient fait subir à chaque fois qu'ils passaient sur son territoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient marrés ! Bon, la connaissant, elle avait sans doute dit un truc du genre 'on est content d'être débarrassé de vous' mais c'était la preuve qu'ils lui manquaient !

- Ahahahaha ! Elle qui passait son temps à se plaindre quand on faisait des raids par son territoire quand on allait du village au Grey Terminal ! Ahahahaha ! C'est loin, sérieux ! se marra Ace.

Et il essuya une larme de rire.

- La grange de Beltris a encore flambé, aussi, annonça Luffy.

- Cette fois, le vieux Woop pourra pas me mettre ça sur le dos. Sinon, Lu'... cette chemise, pourquoi elle me semble familière ?

- Oh ? C'est l'une de tes vieilles chemises.

Maintenant que Luffy le disait, Ace se souvenait bien d'avoir eut une chemise comme celle-ci, oui... son frère le lui avait prise, au lieu de prendre ses propres vêtements... sérieusement...

- Je t'ai dit que t'avait le droit de la prendre ?! demanda Ace.

- Pourquoi tu râles, t'es torse nu !

Ace eut un sourire. Son frère avait pas tort sur ce point là !

- Je t'accorde le point !

- Fais voir la marque !

Ace laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et se retourna pour laisser son frère admirer la marque dans son ensemble. C'était une immense fierté de l'avoir. Ace ne regrettait pas d'avoir fini par accepter la proposition de Shirohige.

- Je présume que si je te propose de rejoindre les Shriohige Kaizoku, tu vas m'envoyer boulet ? devina Ace.

- D'après toi ?

Ace eut un rire. Question stupide, Luffy ne voudrait jamais. Il avait posé la question comme ça, au cas où. Néanmoins, il était fier que son frère veuille poursuivre son chemin seul, pour l'instant.

- Ton équipage doit être en train de te chercher, constata Ace.

- Sans doute. Na, Ace, pourquoi t'es ici ?

Ace se retourna vers son frère et lui tendit sa gourde.

- T'as pas eut mon message à Drum ? s'étonna Ace.

Il s'était tué le cul pour lui en laisser un en plus !

- À Drum ? Non. Je dois dire que j'étais assez sur les nerfs, là bas. D'une, ma navigatrice était gravement malade et de deux, un roi a osé bafouer le drapeau pirate.

Luffy but une gorgée et rendit la gourde à son frère qui leva un sourcil.

- Ton effigie, ou notre effigie en général ? s'enquit Ace.

- En général. Il a osé brandir un drapeau pirate sans prétendre mettre sa vie en jeu, et il a voulu brûler celui qui était sur l'une des tours du château où était le seul médecin de toute l'île. Donc, il c'est fait botté le cul, quoi.

Cette simple idée énerva Ace. Quel manque de respect ! Un drapeau pirate ne servait pas à faire joli ! Y'avait des rêves, derrière, c'était pour ça qu'Ace avait toujours dans son sac son ancien Jolly Roger, puisqu'il voulait toujours trouver un moyen de surpasser son père, et qu'il espérait qu'un jour, par hasard, ils tombent sur Raftell afin qu'il puisse brandir haut et clair son nom... bon, il devrait quelques explications, mais il était persuadé qu'en s'y prenant bien Garp les donnerait pour lui. Néanmoins, c'était une bonne chose que Luffy lui assure que cet homme eut été remit à sa place.

- Parfait. Sinon t'as vu cette sorcière de Doctorine-san ?

Ace but une gorgée et fit passer la gourde.

- Hm. J'ai escaladé la montagne avec ma navigatrice et Sanji sur le dos. Nami était mourante et Sanji avait perdu connaissance. J'étais dans un sale état à l'arrivé. Na, pourquoi t'es allé à Drum, toi ?

Ace eut un lueur de fierté dans le regard. Il avait vu que c'était haut, cette montagne. Certes, il avait fait l'ascension par les airs sur le dos de Marco, mais il avait vu la difficulté de l'escalade, sans parler du froid et du fait qu'il a dû faire l'ascension avec deux de ses nakamas inconscient.

- Shakky m'a dit que tu pourrais être par là, et Ji-chan m'a dit que cette sorcière aurait des infos au sujet de notre _petite particularité_... fit Ace pour répondre à son frère.

- Tu sais que je te déteste à ce sujet, Ace ?

Ace leva les sourcils, surpris. Il rattrapa néanmoins sa gourde. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, à ce sujet pour que son frère le déteste ?

- Tu sais ce qu'on raconte, Ace.. Pour être le Kaizoku-Ou, il faut épouser la _fille_ de Roger ! Ace ! Tu imagines ce que ça représente !

- Je sais, m'en parle pas... Mais j'y peux rien si tout le monde c'est mit cette idée dans le crâne !

Cette simple idée le déprimait...

- Pourquoi il fallait que tu l'inventes, cette Gol D. Ann, aussi !

- Shhh ! Cris le un peu plus fort, les amiraux ne t'ont pas entendu !

- Enfin, laisses tomber, mais tu as tout intérêt de rattraper le coup, Ace. Pourquoi t'es ici, sinon ?

Ace se laissa aller contre un mur et retira son chapeau, résumant d'une voix morne, contenant une sourde colère, ce qu'il c'était passé :

- J'ai eut des soucis à bord. Thatch, un de mes potes, un commandant, d'ailleurs, a trouvé un akuma no mi, y'a quelques temps. Si on ne m'avait pas mis en garde, j'aurais loupé la menace. Marshall D. Teach. Le Faux D., comme disait mon père, d'après Ji-chan. Il a essayé de tuer Thatch pour s'emparer du fruit. C'est un crime grave de tuer un nakama. Surtout pour nous. On est un peu comme des frères, à bord, cela revient quasiment à ce que je te tue, ou que je tue Sabo.

Luffy hocha la tête.

- J'ai prévenu Marco, le bras droit de Shirohige, ou Oyaji, comme on l'appelle dans l'équipage, et ensemble, on a put empêcher la mort de Thatch. Mais Marshall a essayé de me faire tomber avec lui. Il a dit que c'était moi qui avait commandité le meurtre de Thatch.

- C'est ridicule. Si t'avais voulu tuer quelqu'un, tu l'aurais fait toi-même.

- C'est pas le pire, Luffy. Il a laissé entendre que j'étais Gol D. Ann. Beaucoup ont des soupçons, à bord, désormais. Donc, le six mai dernier, Oyaji m'a offert une excuse en or pour souffler un peu, et à la fois, voir comment tu te débrouillais : voir qui sont les rookies qui réponde au défi que j'ai lancé en tant que 'Ann' et si y'en avait un qui m'intrigue particulièrement, je pouvais l'étudier de plus prêt autant de temps que je le voulais.

- En gros, t'as sauté sur la première occaz' pour filer la queue entre les jambes... très virile, Ace !

Et Luffy éclata de rire.

C'est vrai qu'Ace pouvait pas nier que c'est ce qu'il avait fait, mais tout de même, son frère aurait put épargner sa fierté, quoi !

- Eh oh, je te permets pas ! T'aurais fait quoi, toi à ma place !? s'offusqua Ace.

- Je leur aurais dit la vérité, et je leur aurais dit d'aller se faire voir.

- Luffy, Oyaji était un rival de mon père ! C'est un miracle qu'il ne m'ait pas viré en l'apprenant ! Un de nos allier rêve de passer Ann au fil de sa lame. Tu crois que c'est facile ? Et j'ai ma fierté, aussi !

- C'est toi qui a inventé Ann.

Ace eut un soupir déprimé en rangeant sa gourde.

- La question est de savoir combien de temps tu resteras avec moi, Ace ! Sanji va devenir fou, s'il doit nous nourrir tout les deux ! Shihihi !

- Je serais extrêmement raisonnable, ne t'en fait pas. Oh, et Lu', rends moi service.

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

C'était important pour Ace, il se devait de le faire comprendre à Luffy.

- Je sais que tu ne veux obéir à personne, que tu veux être libre de vivre comme tu le sens... et donc, que tu te jetteras sur les Yonkou, une fois dans le Shin Sekai. Ce que je te demande est simple... ne t'en prend pas à Oyaji ou nos alliés. Si tu ne fais que te défendre, y'a pas de soucis, mais ne nous attaque pas. Je veux pas être partagé entre mon devoir de aniki et celui de Shirohige Kaizoku. Je ne pourrais pas, Lu'. Tu saisis ce que je te demande ?

- J'veux bien, mais comment je saurais que ce sont tes alliés ou pas ?

- Ji-chan te donnera une liste. Allez, partons à la recherche de ton équipage. On va faire un crochet, avant, histoire que je prévienne quelqu'un.

Luffy avait saisi le soucis. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, Ace savait désormais qu'il ferait attention. Il ne risquait donc pas de se retrouver le cul entre deux chaises.

Ace ramassa son sac et prenant son frère par les épaules ils se mirent en route.

- Tu veux qu'on retrouve ton petit-copain ? fit Luffy avec un petit sourire, et un air malicieux.

Ace regarda son frère, surpris.

- Sab' me l'a dit ! Il m'a fait passé le message par le coup d'une petite annonce dans le journal. 'Avis à tout les chapeaux de pailles, le Cow Boy orange a le béguin pour un poulet rôtie !' Je me suis jamais autant marré !

Ace eut un léger rougissement, assez embarrassé.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, Ace, c'est pas mes affaires ! se moqua Luffy. Ji-chan sait ?

- Ouais... marmonna Ace.

- Il l'aime pas ? s'étonna Luffy.

- C'est pas ça ! C'est que mon copain est largement plus vieux que moi, surtout. Tu te souviens du Marco avec qui Ji-chan entretient une correspondance assidu ?

- Oui, eh bien ?

- C'est lui.

- USO !

Et Luffy se mit à rire avant de frapper dans le dos de son frère.

- Je suis content que tu sois heureux ! lui dit Luffy.

- J'ai de la chance d'avoir des petites-frères comme toi et Sab', sourit Ace. Oh, je t'ai pas dit, je croise Shanks et la bande de temps à autre !

Et Ace se mit à lui raconter comment aller les Akagami, avant de s'enquérir sur comment été l'équipage de Luffy.

* * *

Au détour d'une rue, leur Haki leur indiqua la présence d'ennemis embusqués. Rien d'inquiétant, néanmoins.

- Sinon, t'as suivi mon conseil ? demanda Ace.

- De mon mieux. Mais j'ai perdu les pédales face à Buggy... voir à quel point sa force était négligeable alors que ... enfin... Oh, Ace... tu vas m'en vouloir, non ?

- Pour ? s'enquit Ace. Si t'as pas fait le tatouage, comme tu disais avant que je parte, non, y'a pas de soucis à ce sujet.

- J'ai les tatouages dans le dos. C'est... l'échafaud de ton père... il a été détruit par ma faute.

Luffy détourna le regard, un peu embarrassé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Ace, surpris.

Comment cet échafaud avait-il bien put être détruit ?

- Eh bien... comme l'avait demandé Ji-chan, avant d'entrer dans la Grand Line, je suis allé demander la bénédiction de ton père. Oh, tu sais qu'il y a un bar qui porte son nom ?

- Un sujet à la fois, Lu'. L'échafaud, rappela à l'ordre Ace.

Son frère était toujours aussi volatile qu'un papillon.

- Eh bien, je me suis entretenu avec son fantôme, puis je suis monté sur l'échafaud, pour voir la vu... c'était gigantesque, je te jure ! Et là, y'a Buggy qui est arrivé...

- Ne bouge plus, Hiken no Ace ! cria un homme en mettant Ace en joue.

Tout ses camarades embusqués sortirent de leur cachette.

Les deux frères cessèrent d'avancer, une moue quelque peu agacée aux lèvres, alors qu'ils étaient encerclés.

- Comme tu le vois, tu ne peux pas t'échapper, annonça celui qui devait être le chef, apparemment. Ta chance s'arrête ici, Hiken no Ace, ta tête est à nous ! Prépares-toi à mourir !

Ace ne répondit rien.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand on reconnu son petit-frère, néanmoins :

- Eh tu ne crois pas que... cet autre type c'est... Mugiwara no Luffy, non ? fit l'un de leurs adversaires.

- Maintenant que tu en parles... sa prime est de quarante cinq millions de berrys.

Un coup d'œil à son frérot, et Ace se sentit encore plus fier de le voir totalement indifférent à tout ça.

- On a un sacré bol, aujourd'hui ! commenta le chef. Hiken no Ace et Mugiwara no Luffy ! Quand on aura vos têtes, nos chances d'être promu seront trois fois plus grande !

Ace et Luffy reprirent leur route, ne voyant pas pourquoi ils devraient s'arrêter pour des petites frappes.

- Et donc tu disais que Buggy avait débarqué, et ?

- Et il a commencé à faire un discours chiant, donc, pour le coup...

- Deux secondes, Lu'.

Ace avait entendu son denden mushi sonner, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y attarder.

- Eh, vous deux ! crièrent l'un des assaillants.

- Arrêtez-vous !

- Se foutre de nous ainsi ! grogna le chef.

Il brandit un flingue et tira sur les deux frères qui l'esquivèrent sans soucis.

Ace se retourna partiellement.

- Quand tu pointes une arme à feu, il te faut être prêt à y laisser ta vie, tu en as conscience ? C'est pas un jouet... avertit calmement Ace.

- TUEZ-LES ! ordonna le chef.

Immédiatement, les deux frères se mirent dos à dos, et sans jamais avoir recourt à leur fruit du démon, ni même au Haki, ils se débarrassèrent des adversaires en quelques mouvements.

- Lu', le chef, on le fait voler ? demanda Ace en attrapant l'épée du chef à main nu.

L'homme essaya de dégager son arme, mais ne réussi pas.

- Shihihihihi ! rit Luffy en étirant ses bras très loin derrière lui.

Ace enflamma sa main, faisant chauffer le métal de l'arme. L'homme lâcha son arme, et se prit dans le ventre les poings de Luffy, l'envoyant faire l'étoile filante, sans doute jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Grand Line.

- C'est ce que j'appelle du travail d'équipe à la D. ! sourit Luffy. Tu décroches ?

Ace prit son denden dans son sac et décrocha.

- Moshi moshi, Marco !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, Ace ? » demanda Marco.

- Mon frère est incapable de se débrouiller sans son aniki, alors, tu sais !

- Ace ! s'offusqua Luffy.

« Cela servira à quelque chose si je te demande de ne pas te faire remarquer, yoi ? Je te rappelle que Crocodile a fait de ce pays son fief, yoi. »

- Oh. Je vais lui botter le cul, de toute façon, marmonna Luffy en se curant le nez.

- Mon frère a décidé de manger du Shichibukai ! Il est pas adorable ?! sourit Ace.

« C'est ton frère, à n'en pas douter, yoi. Ah, des marines m'ont trouvé, je décolle, yoi. N'oublie pas de m'appeler pour me dire ce que tu comptes faire, yoi. »

- Haiii~ !

Et Ace raccrocha.

- Jii-chan ne sait rien, je présume pour vous deux, raisonna Luffy.

- Davy Jones nous a épargné ça. Donc, tu disais au sujet de Buggy ?

Et ils reprirent leur route.

- Donc Buggy est arrivé et il m'a fait un discours tellement chiant que je me suis endormi sur l'échafaud. Le réveil a été un peu brutal, parce qu'on m'a entravé. Buggy a voulu faire tomber ma tête quand une tempête a éclaté. La foudre est tombée juste sur l'échafaud qui c'est embrasé. Je m'en suis sortit indemne, mais l'échafaud, par contre, il a bien flambé. J'suis désolé, Ace, c'est le seul endroit accessible où on pouvait rendre hommage à ton père.

Ace secoua la tête en souriant.

- C'est pas grave, Lu'. Il a conquit la Grand Line. Sur chaque île, on lui rend hommage en avançant vers le sommet. Et puis, il est toujours avec moi.

En disant ça, Ace porta une main à son médaillon en argent.

- Je suis rassuré que tu t'en sois sortit indemne, avoua Ace.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je dois dire qu'il y avait aucune chance que je m'échappe. Alors, j'ai accepté ça avec le sourire. J'ai eu de la chance ! Shihihihi !

Ace se sentit extrêmement fier de son frère. Sur le seuil de la mort, il n'avait pas eu peur. Conscient de sa situation, il avait fait le point, et c'était préparé à la rencontre inévitable, serein, heureux de la vie qu'il avait vécue.

- Ah ! La mer ! s'exclama Luffy.

Les deux frères descendirent une ruelle, se rapprochant de l'eau.

- Tu vois ton navire ? demanda Ace.

Luffy parcourut l'horizon.

- Vous ne partirez pas comme ça ! firent les derniers survivants de leurs adversaires.

- Ils sont chiants, grogna Ace.

Il se tourna vers eux, tout simplement agaçait.

- Ah, il est là bas ! fit Luffy.

Et Luffy se mit à faire des signes à son navire, avant de se jeter sur la plage un peu plus bas.

- Ohé, Luffy, vas-y... commença Ace, avant de réaliser que son frère n'était plus là.

Il secoua la tête en se retenant de rire. Luffy ne changerait jamais.

- Il m'écoute pas, soupira t-il.

* * *

Il avait fini par rencontrer l'équipage de Luffy. Sanji n'échapperait pas au remboursement de son pari, mais il n'avait pas la somme pour le moment. Néanmoins, le reste de l'équipage était aussi intéressant que l'avait décrit son frère. Il avait été surpris de revoir le petit Chopper de Doctorine. Bon, ça prouvait que son frère ne l'avait pas dévoré, et que le renne avait un potentiel que Luffy avait sut percevoir. On lui expliqua aussi pourquoi y'avait une princesse et un canard à bord, et de pourquoi ils allaient affronter Crocodile. Ace avait hâte de voir ce combat... Crocodile était peut-être le plus faible des Shichibkai, mais il n'en restait pas moins un pirate assez craint par le Gouvernement pour qu'il veuille lui mettre une laisse.

Ça promettait d'être intéressant...

Ace et Luffy avaient aussi expliqué ce qu'il en était vraiment pour leur lien fraternel. Bon, c'était sa faute à lui, qui avait désigné Garp comme étant le grand-père _de Luffy_, et pas _le leur_. Mais ça changeait pas grand chose. Ils avaient décidé d'être des frères, et ils emmerdaient profondément ceux qui leur diraient le contraire.

Oh et lui, le Shirohige Kaizoku, il était bienvenu à bord, pour observer ce petit monde, tout en prenant des notes pour son rapport. Il c'était majoritairement marré devant les histoires que l'équipage lui raconta, surtout l'histoire de Coby, ou celle de Luffy qui se fait attraper par un oiseau.

Quand son frère lui donna une copie de son journal de bord, il savait pour qui c'était réellement destiné :

Sabo.

Ace lui faisait parvenir très souvent le rapport de ses aventures. Sabo avait déjà écrit quelques livres assez populaires chez les enfants et les adolescents, des aventures d'Ace. Bon, il utilisait un pseudonyme pour la publication, mais il s'en sortait pas mal, surtout qu'il avait l'aide de Shakky quand il s'agissait de la paperasse et autres.

Il tirerait quelque chose de grandiose aussi, des aventures de leur petit frère. Celui qui deviendrait le Kaizoku Ou. Le Prince des Océans comptait sur lui, après tout.

Ace avait aussi pris la peine de prévenir Marco. Pour le coup, le Phénix faisait route pour Rainbase, là où il pourrait trouver une bibliothèque, pas trop loin de là où ils se rendaient.

Le jeune commandant regarda en souriant les conneries de son frère, les crises de colère de la navigatrice et de Sanji, qui changeait de comportement dès qu'une fille lui parlait, faisant que celui qui devait être le bras droit, Zoro, asticotait le cuistot.

- Na, Zoro, c'est ça ? fit Ace, assit sur un tonneau, une choppe à la main.

- Oui ? demanda Zoro.

- Sur le chemin, j'ai croisé Mihawk qui remontait la Grand Line. Tu l'as profondément intrigué... même notre Vista n'a pas réussi ça, quoiqu'il ne soit pas aussi ambitieux, de toute façon.

Zoro recracha sa boisson de surprise.

- Tu te tapes la causette avec les Shichibukai ? s'étonna Luffy. Je croyais que tu avais refusé de les rejoindre.

- Il cherchait Shanks. Ils sont camarades de beuveries. J'aime pas Mihawk plus que ça. Le seul Shichibukai que je fréquente, c'est Jimbe. C'est un allié de Oyaji, puisque l'île Gyojin fait partit du territoire de notre équipage.

Nami lâcha sa choppe. Ace fronça les sourcils en la voyant trembler et pâlir, ce qui inquiéta Vivi.

- Un soucis avec le vieux Jimbe ? s'enquit Ace.

- Arlong Kaizoku, ça te parle ? demanda Sanji à Ace.

- Composé de déserteur des Taiyou Kaizoku à la mort de Fisher Tiger, si je me souviens de ce qu'on m'a raconté. J'ai pas connu Fisher Tiger, contrairement à notre oncle, Shakky ou les anciens de mon équipage. Je sais que à la mort de Fisher Tiger, Arlong a été capturé et envoyé à Impel Down. Comme Jimbe a songé à ses hommes qui avaient été contraint de devenir des pirates, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre alternative, il a réussi à négocier avec le Gouvernement Mondial quand il est devenu Shichibukai. Arlgong était encore un Taiyou Kaizoku, donc, il est sortit d'Impel Down. Il a ensuite laissé tomber Jimbe et mit les voiles avec quelques hommes. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était partit pour l'East Blue, mais ce qu'il est devenu, pas la moindre idée. Sauf que j'ai apprit récemment qu'il c'est fait botter le cul.

- On lui a botté le cul, rectifia Zoro. Arlong avait toute une île en otage dans l'East Blue. L'île de Nami.

- Il... il a tué la femme qui m'avait élevé, avec ma sœur, comme une mère, parce qu'elle avait pas assez d'argent pour payer sa vie et la notre... murmura Nami. Il m'a forcé à être sa navigatrice. Je devais rassembler une somme astronomique pour pouvoir libérer mon village, mais il n'a jamais eut l'intention de me laisser partir...

- Je vois... fit Ace.

Involontairement, Jimbe, en devenant Shichibukai, avait causé les malheurs de cette rouquine...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté d'être un shichibukai, s'il est allié à un Yonkou ? demanda Sanji.

- Oyaji n'est pas le seul Yonkou a avoir un allié dans le Shichibukai. _Hyakujū no Kaidō_ , un ennemi de Oyaji, un autre Yonkou, a le Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo pour allier. Pour ce qui est de pourquoi Jimbe a accepté... Vivi doit les connaître, mais vous... Vous savez ce que c'est un Tenryubito ?

Vivi fronça les sourcils, mais personne à bord ne savait ce que c'était, à part Luffy.

- Personne ? Vivi-sama, pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur d'une explication ? s'enquit Ace.

- Ce sont des nobles de stature mondial, expliqua Vivi. Ils sont les descendants direct des vingt rois qui ont établi le Gouvernement Mondial. Ils vivent sur la terre sainte de Mariejoa. Au vu de leur connexion avec les plus hautes autorités, ils prennent tout le monde de haut, et se sentent supérieur. Mais ce ne sont que des ordures qui abusent de leurs privilèges.

Ace eut un sourire.

- Vous serez une bonne princesse, dit-il.

- Venant d'un pirate, je sais pas vraiment ce que je dois comprendre, mais je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, murmura Vivi, en rougissant.

- Pour que vous compreniez ce qu'est un Tenryubito, je vais vous raconter un incident qui c'est produit quand j'étais encore un rookie. J'étais à Water Seven, avec mon équipage. Les Spades Kaizoku, à l'époque. Un Tenryubito était en ville, dans son scaphandre pour ne pas se faire contaminer par l'impureté de la population. Tout le monde s'inclinait sur son passage, priant pour qu'il les ignore, alors que les nobles redoublaient de courbette histoire de leur plaire. C'est alors qu'un enfant a laissé échapper son ballon et a voulu le rattraper, ce qui l'a amené à couper la route à ce Tenryubito. L'homme est descendu de l'homme qui lui servait de monture et il s'est avancé vers l'enfant. Il lui a donné un coup de pied, juste parce que cette gamine lui a coupé sa route sans le vouloir. L'enfant aurait été blessé si une femme encapuchonnée ne s'était pas jetée sur l'enfant pour le protéger, et recevoir le coup à sa place. Cette femme a eu le malheur de lui coller une droite bien sentit. Immédiatement, un amiral a rappliqué, avec toute une flotte. C'est à cet instant qu'on a su qui c'était cette femme... la fille de Roger.

- Uso ! s'exclama tout le monde, sauf Vivi et Luffy.

- N'importe qui aurait frappé cet homme aurait eut un bataillon et un amiral à ses trousses, déclara Vivi. Ce sont des hommes horribles.

- Mais dans tout ça, où est le rapport avec ce Jimbe ? demanda Luffy.

- Pas qu'avec Jimbe... le rapport est dans ce qu'on appel le 'Monde Souterrain'. Une organisation contre lequel le Gouvernement Mondial ferme les yeux. Le Shin Sekai, avec ses territoires, en fait majoritairement partit, bien que Oyaji et Shanks soient les Yonkous qui l'utilisent pas contre la population. On y trouve de tout... trafiquants allant des armes à la drogues, passant par tout les intermédiaires. La Dance Powder est produite et vendu par cette organisation, par exemple. Mais là où est impliqué Jimbe, et les Tenryubitos... c'est le trafique d'esclaves. Les Tenryubitos, Sabo vous le dira avec chiffre à l'appuie si vous le rencontrez, sont les principaux acheteurs d'esclaves. Pour leurs petites folies personnel, leur moyen de locomotion, la décoration... tout et n'importe quoi ! Ils achètent des esclaves. Chaque esclaves se retrouvent marqué au fer rouge. Dès qu'ils ont cette marque, c'est la fin. Ils ne peuvent plus vivre. S'ils réussissent à s'échapper, ils seront des criminels à jamais. Mais s'il y a une chose que cherche les Tenryubitos, ce sont les sirènes et les hommes poissons, pour leur force. Ils les voient en vulgaire poiscaille mutante. Un homme poisson a pour prix de départ un million de berrys. Celui d'une femme à moitié sirène est de dix millions. Pour une sirène jeune, c'est soixante dix millions. Les Tenryubitos dépensent sans compter pour eux. Et la majorité des membres des Taiyous Kaizoku sont des anciens esclaves. En devenant Shichibukai, Jimbe leur a permit de retourner chez eux, auprès de leur famille, sans avoir à craindre d'être renvoyés à Mariejoa. C'est tout ce que je sais, après, pour en savoir plus, faut parler à Jimbe. Ça n'est pas une excuse pour la mort de ta mère, ni les souffrances qu'a causé Arlong, mais Jimbe est quelqu'un de sérieux, Nami-san. Il assume ce qui a été fait. Allez le voir, et tu comprendras, pourquoi je peux dire sans honte que je suis fier d'avoir Jimbe parmi mes alliés.

- T'as pas soif, à force de parler ? se moqua Luffy.

Et il se prit sur le crâne un coup poing enduit de Haki.

Tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ace et Luffy, un duo pour le moins comique !

* * *

**Et voilààààà et à la prochaine !**

**Traduction (merci au otouto de Kira1726 pour la trad de ce chapitre ^^) :**

**Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
**Hai = Oui**  
**Anchan = jeune homme**  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Sumane na = désole / excusez moi**  
**Konnichiwa = bonjour**  
**obaa-san = grand mère / mamie**  
**So ka = Je vois**  
**Mugiwara = Chapeau de paille**  
**Oya-san = l'ancien / vieux**  
**Shirohige Kaizokudan, Nibantaï Taïsho = commandant de la second flotte des pirates de barbe blanche**  
**Taisa = colonel**  
**Jiji = vieux**  
**Kono yarro = Connard**  
**Kemuri = l'enfumé**  
**Chotto matte = un instant / attend un moment**  
**Ja na = a plus **  
**Hisahiburi = il y avait longtemps / ça fait longtemps**  
**Ike = allez-y / partez**  
**Otouto = petit frère**  
**Doke no Buggy = Baggy le clown**  
**Hisahiburi da na = ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas**  
**Na = dit**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Tenryubitos = dragon célestes**  
**Shirohige Kaizoku = Pirates de Barbe Blanche**  
**Kaizoku-ou = Roi des pirates**  
**Nakama = compagnon / camarade**  
**Oyaji = Père**  
**Uso = pas possible**  
**Akagami = Le Roux **  
**Hiken no Ace = Ace aux poings ardent**  
**Mugiwara no Luffy = Luffy au chapeau de paille**  
**Moshi moshi = allo allo**  
**Shichibukai = capitaine Corsaire**  
**Spade Kaizoku = Spade Pirate**  
**Taiyou Kaizoku = Pirates du Soleil**


	25. Erumalu

**Et voici le premier jour qu'Ace va passer en compagnie de son otouto chéri !**

**Direction Erumalu, sur la route pour Yuba. On aura aussi une petite visite de Thatch et Marco ^^**

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Elfyliane : Ann ? Frapper un Tenryubito pour rien ? Voyons ! Pour ce qui est des liens entre personnage, eh bien, on va dire qu'Ace a envie de bavasser :D**

**liim : Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, ça va pas être si terrible que ça... quoique ... hehehe ! Je transmettrais tes encouragements à Sanji ! Oh, et j'ai pas fini de traumatiser la pauvre petite mami avec les annonces débiles dans le journal :p Pour ce qui est de Garp lisant les petites annonces, en faîte, j'ai pas encore décidé si la Marine avait comprit que les pirates et révolutionnaires font passer des messages comme ça ou pas ^^**

**Enfin breeeeeeeeeeeeef ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

- Le thé est servit, annonça Sanji à Ace. On est dans la cuisine.

- Merci, j'arrive, sourit Ace.

Il termina la rédaction de ses premières notes, et ferma son cahier, avant de le ranger dans son sac. Zoro avait délaissé ses altères et passa prêt du commandant en allant vers la cuisine pour boire quelque chose.

- Zoro ? Tu es le bras droit de Luffy, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ace.

- Ouais, si on veut, pourquoi ? marmonna le kenshi.

- J'ai un service à te demander. Un service qui peu aussi être pris comme un conseil. Je veux pas que ça remonte aux oreilles de Luffy, il se vexerait, alors que je ne songe qu'à son bien.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit Zoro.

- Vous êtes tous fort, je le vois et je le sens. Vous avez un très bon niveau, pour cette partie de la Grand Line. Et je sais que mon frère est très fort. Plus fort que tu ne le crois, j'en suis persuadé. Néanmoins, si vous vous reposez sur vos acquis, ou sur les capacités de Luffy, vous n'atteindrez jamais vos rêves, et vous serez des proies faciles dans le Shin Sekai.

- On y est pas encore...

- Peut-être, mais c'est en faisant des provisions de force que vous pourrez vous en sortir. Aussi, je te le dis à toi. Secoues discrètement tout le monde. Ne comptez pas toujours sur Luffy. Il ne peut pas être partout à la fois. Il a besoin d'aide, même s'il ne le réalise pas. Et c'est ton rôle... je sais pas si j'ai été très clair...

- J'ai saisi où tu voulais en venir, Ace. Mon objectif, c'est Dracule Mihawk. Et j'ai une cicatrice dans la poitrine pour me rappeler de la différence de niveau. Je ferais mon possible pour devenir toujours plus fort. Je secouerai tout le monde. Sanji risque par contre de mal le prendre, venant de moi.

Ace eut un sourire soulagé.

- Merci Zoro. Je me charge de Sanji. On va boire quelque chose, puisqu'il y a du thé qui nous attend en cuisine ?

Zoro fit un geste incitant Ace à passer devant. Le commandant accepta d'un geste de la tête et pénétra dans la cuisine. Là, il poussa un cri d'effroi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sanji en se détournant des onigiris qu'il était en train de préparer.

Ace pointa un doigt tremblant sur son frère qui faisait la vaisselle.

- Qui... qui es-tu imposteur... balbutia Ace. Tu n'es pas mon frère !

Jamais son frère n'avait fait de lui-même la vaisselle ! Il avait fallu usé de menace et de coup enduit de Haki sur le crâne pour qu'il face sa part des tâches ménagères, à la maison ! Ace redoutait même que si un jour il retourne à Dawn, il trouve la maison dans un état déplorable !

Un jet d'eau le tira de ses pensées. Luffy venait de lui déclarer la guerre, en ayant utilisé le robinet pour attaquer son frère. Et il l'avait fait avec un immense sourire. Malheureusement, ça, Sanji ne le laissa pas passer et Luffy se ramassa un coup de casserole sur le crâne.

- Tu veux une serviette ? proposa Sanji.

- Pas besoin, assura Ace.

Et il s'embrasa immédiatement pour se sécher. Il offrit ensuite un sourire féroce à son petit-frère. Il relevait la déclaration de guerre !

- Toi, tu vas me le payer, sale morveux ! ricana Ace.

Et Luffy lui répondit par un petit rire.

Ace regarda la cuisine assez simple et vit immédiatement les onigiris déjà préparés lui faisant de l'œil. Se glissant sur le banc de la table, Ace proposa son aide à Sanji, afin de voir s'il aurait l'occasion d'en piquer un sans se faire prendre. Malheureusement, le blond cuistot avait bonne mémoire et Ace dû dire adieu à la nourriture qu'il convoitait, pour se contenter d'un verre de thé. Il eut une petite moue. Naaaaan, la nourriture ! Pourquoi !

Il foudroya Luffy du regard quand celui-ci se marra.

- Na, Ace ! Racontes moi, comment va Shanks et tout le monde ? demanda Luffy en s'essuyant les mains.

Ace but une gorgée de son thé et attrapa son sac qu'il avait posé par terre. Il fouilla à l'intérieur en disant :

- Ils ont la forme, ça je peux te l'assurer. Bon, ce qui est dommage, c'est que officiellement, Oyaji et lui ne sont pas des alliés, mais ce sont tout de même des camarades de boissons. Yassop va être content quand je vais lui dire que son fils est sur ses traces. Ah, voilà les photos ! Oh, je t'ai pas dit, j'ai cru faire un cauchemar en les revoyant !

Ace étala quelques photos sur la table de Shanks et compagnie.

- Je peux ? demanda Usopp, assit face à lui.

- Fais-toi plaisir, assura Ace avec un sourire.

Et Usopp regarda les photos, avec Luffy. Sanji y jeta un œil, puis retourna à son travail.

- USO ! Qu'est-ce qu'y est arrivé aux cheveux de Benn !? s'exclama Luffy.

- Il les avait comment à l'origine ? s'enquit Usopp.

- Noir, répondit Ace. J'ai eut la même réaction que toi, Lu', en voyant les cheveux de Benn. Ça m'a choqué, je te jure.

- Vous les avais connu comment ? demanda Sanji.

- Shanks était moussaillon sous le pavillon de Ji-chan. Alors, une fois, alors qu'il était descendu dans l'East Blue pour rendre hommage à son défunt capitaine, il est passé par Dawn, alors qu'il était à court de provision et de saké, raconta Luffy.

- Il en a fait une tête en voyant Ji-chan ! Tout le monde le disait mort, après tout ! Et en plus, le savoir en train de jouer les nounous, fallait le faire ! Il est resté un an au village, il nous a raconté plein d'histoire. C'est vers la fin de son séjour qu'on a eu nos akuma no mi respectifs, d'ailleurs, poursuivit Ace.

- J'm'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! C'était drôle ! Mais ce lâche d'Higuma est revenu après pour se moquer de Shanks, alors qu'il était pas là...

- Et tu t'es retrouvé à patauger avec le Sea King, pendant que Ji-chan chassait et que moi, j'étais allé voir Sab' à Goa. C'est comme ça que Shanks a perdu son bras. Peu après, il est partit et il a donné son mugiwara boshi à Lu'.

- Mugiwara boshi qui devrait te revenir, Ace.

Ace tendit le bras et prit le chapeau sur le crâne de son frère pour se le mettre. Il pointa ensuite son visage avec son doigt.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'allait pas, d'une, et de deux, Shanks te l'a donné à _toi_. On va pas repartir sur cette discussion encore une fois, Luffy. Ce chapeau, j'en veux pas. J'ai eut sept ans pour te le prendre, et je l'ai pas fait. Je vais pas le faire maintenant.

Ace offrit un sourire à son frère et lui remit le chapeau de paille sur le crâne.

- Pourquoi il devrait te revenir, Ace ? interrogea Sanji.

- C'est un secret, ricana Ace avec un clin d'œil.

Il tourna la tête vers Usopp quand il fit glisser une photo vers lui.

- Ace, sur cette photo, c'est Gol D. Ann ? demanda Usopp.

Ace prit la photo et l'examina. Oui, une fois où il s'était endormi sur le territoire de Shanks, sous Ann. Le Yonkou l'avait retrouvé et hissé de son mieux sur son dos pour la ramener à Shirohige. Ann c'était réveillé sur le dos de Shanks, et n'avait rien trouvé de plus con à dire que 'huuu dada !'. Benn avait immortalisé l'instant, avec le rire de Shanks.

- Oui, c'est elle... je sais pas ce que fait la photo là. Benn a dû me la donner par erreur, fit Ace.

Et il la rangea rapidement dans son sac, à la plus grande déception de Sanji.

- On va jeter l'ancre ici un moment, Vivi voudrait confier une mission à Karu, annonça Nami en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ace avala son verre de thé et se mit son chapeau sur le crâne pour rejoindre tout le monde dehors.

* * *

Marco ouvrit le journal et lut rapidement les nouvelles. Rien de neuf dans le Shin Sekai. Il fila ensuite dans la catégorie d'annonce. C'était là que les pirates faisaient passer leurs ordres à leur alliés et membres d'équipages en mission, quand les appels n'étaient pas permit. La Marine avait sans doute comprit, depuis le temps, le mode opératoire, mais jusqu'à présent, ils ne l'avaient pas utilisé contre eux.

« Peau de crocodile des sables à vendre. Se rendre à la résidence permanente de la pluie. Parfait cadeau pour des chaussures en cuir, à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin. »

N.T.S.K.

Nibantaï Taïsho du Shirohige Kaizokudan.

Facile à deviner que c'était un message qu'Ace avait destiné à Marco.

Le Phénix étudia un peu plus le message codé, et comprit très vite le message : Crocodile semblait vouloir passer le reste de sa carrière de criminel dans ce pays. C'était louche. Ça cachait quelque chose de gros.

Il referma le journal et le rangea dans son sac, quand son Haki perçu la présence de Crocodile dans les environs. Il recommença à étudier les livres sur les akuma no mi. Crocodile se présenta donc devant Marco, fumant son cigare, Nico Robin à ses côtés, quelques instants plus tards.

- Que fait un pirate tel que toi ici, Fushisho Marco ? grogna Crocodile.

- Je suis en vacance, yoi. J'ai un peu d'argent de côté, je vais peut-être faire l'acquisition d'une maison par ici, yoi, marmonna Marco sans prendre la peine de lever le nez de ses bouquins.

- Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi... où est Shirohige ?

Crocodile s'appuya sur la table, son crochet produisant un bruit sourd en entrant en contact avec le bois du meuble de la bibliothèque.

Marco soupira et releva la tête. Il retira lentement ses lunettes et se massa les yeux.

- Lis le journal, tu sauras qu'il est dans le Shin Sekai, gakki, fit Marco.

- Quiconque ose s'opposer à mes projets sera écrasé. Et ce sera avec plaisir que j'en ferais de même pour un Shirohige Kaizoku.

- Je suis tranquillement assit à cette table, m'occupant des mes affaires, yoi. Ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas mon problème pour l'instant, yoi. Tu es un insecte, yoi. Je préfère voir si quelqu'un de la nouvelle génération pourra te remettre à ta place, yoi. Maintenant, tu permets, j'aimerais retourner à ma lecture, yoi.

Et Marco remit ses lunettes pour recommencer sa lecture.

Fulminant de colère, Crocodile s'en alla.

- C'est tout de même étrange de croiser deux commandants d'un Yonkou, ici bas, fit Robin. Où est votre collègue ?

- Ace ? Quelque part, yoi. Avec une vieille connaissance à lui, yoi. Si vous le permettez, Nico-san, j'aimerais retourner à ma lecture, sans vouloir paraître impoli, yoi.

- Mes excuses, Fuku-senshô-san.

- Fushisho.

- Comme vous voudrez, _Fushisho_-san. Bonne journée à vous.

- De même, yoi.

* * *

« Les cuistots avec des bananes sur la tête ne doivent pas manger la bouillie verte qui fait tombé la pluie ».

N.T.S.K.

Thatch se gratta sa barbiche et alla voir Haruta dans sa cabine, pendant qu'il faisait de la paperasse.

- On a une influence sur le marché de la Dance Powder ? s'enquit Thatch.

- La Dance Powder ? Cette poudre verte qui fait tomber la pluie et la guerre ? Je vais vérifier, pourquoi ? fit Haruta en fouillant dans sa paperasse.

- On a un message d'Ace. Il veut qu'on coupe l'accès à ce produit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Va savoir... j'ai repéré un message de pour Marco, aussi. Le k'ssou Wani de Shichibukai semble s'être établi quelque part.

- C'est louche, surtout venant de Crocodile. Mais dans quoi ils ont fourré leur nez, ces deux là !

- Pas la moindre idée ! Je vais en discuter avec Oyaji !

* * *

- Pas de soucis, assura Sanji quand Ace lui répéta la même chose qu'il avait dit à Zoro, pendant que Luffy criait qu'ils étaient enfin arrivé à destination.

C'est là que Nami arriva avec un vêtement cachant ceux de danseuse orientale qu'avait trouvé Sanji pour elle et Vivi. Voir ce vêtement avait fait hésité Ace entre la dépression, en se rappelant de la façon dont il s'était ridiculisé, en tant qu'Ann, avec ce vêtement, devant Thatch. Mais ça lui rappela sa vengeance contre celui-ci à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Rayleigh... ça lui rappela aussi un entrain très surprenant dont avait fait preuve Marco, au lit, la seule fois à il avait convaincu Ann, durant leur séjour à Alabasta avant l'arrivé de Luffy, de lui faire une démonstration de danse orientale en privé.

Ce simple souvenir éveilla quelque chose qu'Ace aurait bien voulu voir rester tranquille, dans son pantalon, pendant son séjour avec son frère.

Il fut reconnaissant de pouvoir se changer les idées et tenter de faire passer son érection naissante, en fouillant un vêtement pour se protéger du soleil, dans le foutoir qu'était son sac. C'était à se demander comment il arrivait à y caser sa gourde, ses vêtements pour les îles hivernales, sa djellaba, des sous-vêtements de rechange (ceux pour Ann inclus), des primes, un bébé denden et quelques vivres.

- Tu veux de l'aide, Ace, pour te retrouver dans tes affaires ? proposa Nami, sortant Ace de ses pensés.

- Hmmm, non, c'est bon, j'y suis presque ! Merci ! déclina Ace.

Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il enfila le vêtement et se releva... pour faire face à la vue la plus inattendu qui soit...

- Ace ! Ace ! Ace ! T'as vu ! Ce sont mes disciples ! s'exclama Luffy.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda t-il à Vivi, en voyant tout un tas de créatures réunis autour de son frère qui leur montrait des mouvements de combat. Luffy, plus bas sur tes jambes !

- Comme ça ? demanda Luffy en descendant un peu plus, comme lui avait dit son frère.

Ace leva un pouce pour lui dire que c'était parfait, et ne put s'empêcher de rire quand, comme il l'avait prévu, son petit frère se cassa la pipe.

- Ce sont des Kung Fu Dugong, expliqua Vivi.

- AAAAAAAACE ! Tu me le paieras ! menaça Luffy, un poing levé vers son frère.

Ace tira la langue à son petit frère pour le taquiner en disant :

- Cause toujours, Lu' ! Hehehehe ! T'es naît un siècle trop tard pour ça, frérot !

- On devrait y aller, non ? s'enquit Sanji.

Luffy se remit debout et hissa un sac sur ses épaules avant de dire avec entrain :

- Yosh ! En route pour Yuba.

Les dugongs se rangèrent immédiatement derrière lui, en rang bien serré, avec l'intention de le suivre.

- Attends un instant, fit Zoro en voyant tout ce beau monde. Tu vas les amener avec toi ?!

- Tu ne peux pas, Luffy ! gronda Nami.

Luffy lui fit ses yeux de chiots, ce qui coûta énormément à Ace pour garder son sérieux.

- Les Dugongs ne peuvent pas traverser le désert, expliqua Vivi.

Résultat immédiat : Luffy se jeta au cou de son frère en boudant.

- Ace ! pleurnicha t-il.

- J'y peux rien, Lu', fit Ace avec un sourire attendrit. C'est comme le tigre que Ji-chan nous a refusé quand on était gosse. Le tigre était trop gros pour rentrer dans la maison... et là, c'est pas possible parce que les dugongs sont des créatures aquatiques.

Il serra très fort son frère dans ses bras. Même s'il adorait lui faire des sales blagues, il aimait pas le savoir triste, même pour une futilité telle que cette histoire de dugongs.

- C'est une drôle d'idée pour un animal de compagnie, commenta Usopp.

- Et pourtant, on a fait chié notre oncle à ce sujet pendant de longues années. Quand il est partit, l'une des premières chose qu'on a faîte, c'est essayé de le dresser, mais comme il a essayé de manger Sab', on a dû y renoncer. Pour le coup, Sab' a peur des chats..

Ace essaya de ne pas rire en imaginant la tête que faisait Sabo juste en entendant le mot chat. Il fut coupé dans son élan imaginatif par les pleurnichements des dugongs. Rooooh ! Ils étaient tellement craquant ! Même les filles de l'équipage tombèrent sous le charme !

- J'ai l'impression d'être mesquine envers eux, chuchota Nami à Vivi.

- Moi aussi, avoua Vivi. Qu'allons nous faire ?

C'est là que Chopper déclara avoir une idée et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans les sacs. Quand il brandit sa trouvaille, Ace ne put que regarder avec horreur une partie de la nourriture être donner aux dugongs.

- Nikuuuu... pleurnicha t-il avec son petit frère avec une moue.

Thatch lui donnait toujours du rab' quand Ace faisait cette moue, alors, ça marcherait peut-être ici...

- Vous êtes pas cousins, au minimum, parce que vous vous comportez de la même manière. On dirait deux gamins, commenta Usopp avec un soupir.

C'était pas possible, ça, malheureusement, enfin, du côté paternel... peut-être du côté maternel ?

Néanmoins, y'avait quelqu'un chez qui cette moue avait semble t-il fait de l'effet...

- Aaaace ? Tu voudrais pas rester avec nous, du genre... définitivement... ? demanda Nami avec un sourire qu'elle voulu charmeur.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle lui posait la question et ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il débarqua, son frère sous le bras. Immédiatement, la rouquine vint vers lui et passa un doigt taquin sur les abdos du jeune homme entendu. Ah, le message était un peu plus clair, comme ça, mais c'était une propriété privée, dommage pour elle !

- Un bel homme comme toi, si fort... fit-elle.

Ace ne la laissa pas rêver plus :

- Je ne suis pas un cœur à prendre, je ne suis pas intéressé, et ma place est sur le _Moby Dick,_ navré, déclara Ace.

Heureusement que Marco n'était pas là, parce que jaloux comme il était, il aurait réduit Nami en charpie.

- Pffff... quel genre de pimbêche peut bien avoir réussi a faire tomber à ses pieds un homme tel que toi ! grogna Nami.

Luffy essaya de ne pas rire, connaissant la réponse, mais ce fut difficile, surtout avec le coup qu'Ace lui asséna sur le crâne.

* * *

- Bravo Luffy, grâce à toi, nos réserves ont bien baissé... mataku, grogna Sanji alors qu'ils était sur la route pour Erumalu.

- Il apporte pleins d'ennuis, hein ? commenta Ace avec un sourire de coin.

Tout le monde pouvait en dire autant de lui, sur le _Moby Dick_. Le gène du D., on pouvait pas grand chose contre ça.

- C'est ton frère, tu sais comment il est... marmonna Sanji.

Ace eut un petit rire. Oooh oui, il le savait !

- Ace aurait put très bien faire ça ! se défendit Luffy.

- Mais tu as fait la connerie avant moi, baaaakaaa ! se moqua le grand-frère en se retournant vers son otouto qui marchait derrière lui.

Ils se tirèrent la langue. C'est là qu'Ace fut taclé par Luffy et s'éloigna en courant avec un petit rire. Ace se releva en grognant. Ce sale gamin allait le lui payer. Il se jeta à sa poursuite, sous le regard surpris de Nami et Chopper, et limite exaspéré de Sanji.

Leur petit jeu cessa en arrivant au niveau de Zoro, Usopp et Vivi qui s'étaient arrêtés.

Des ruines s'étalaient devant eux.

Une cité sous le sable, sans vie.

Des ruines.

La mort.

Et dire que d'après Vivi, cet endroit était autrefois une ville surnommée la Ville Verte, avec une végétation luxuriante, preuve de la capacité de ce pays à s'en sortir malgré le désert... un parfait exemple de ce qu'avait eut le malheur de faire Crocodile.

Fouillant les environs du regard et avec son Haki, il ne trouva rien. Rien du tout.

- Merci, Ace, je sais encore comment marche le Haki, marmonna Luffy.

Ace réalisa alors qu'il avait constatait à haute voix la désolation et l'absence de vie. Il frappa néanmoins son frère sur le crâne pour son sarcasme mal placé devant cette situation.

Ace n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les manigances qu'avaient découvert Vivi. Aucune pluie pendant trois ans, affamant et énervant le peuple, sauf sur la capitale. Un vrai miracle. Jusqu'au jour où une cargaison destinée au palais avait eut un accident dans le port, et avait dévoilé de la Dance Powder. Poudre qui avait été retrouvé en quantité dans le palais, en suivant. Le jeune commandant espéra que Tahtch comprendrait à quoi il faisait allusion dans son message, et qu'il demanderait à Haruta de voir si on pouvait couper le trafique de cette poudre.

Mais c'était un coup bien monté, pour discréditer le roi Nefertari Cobra.

- Et ironie du sort, le Gouvernement Mondial interdit l'utilisation et la détention de cette poudre ! commenta amèrement Ace. Mais elle se vend comme des petits pains dans le marché noir. J'ai fait passé un message à mon équipage. Si on a une quelconque influence sur sa distribution ou sa vente, on va couper bien vite les robinets.

- Merci, Ace-san, remercia Vivi. Crocodile trouvera plus difficilement de quoi s'approvisionner.

- Néanmoins, c'est tout aussi tordu et tortueux que Crocodile. Discréditer le roi auprès de son peuple, et faire monter la violence, afin que le pays se déchire de l'intérieur, sans qu'il ne mette sa vie en danger. Des traîtres partout, même sous le nez du roi, et je présume qu'il a un de ses hommes capables de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Hmph. Le Mei-ô aurait et un plan encore plus tortueux pour renverser la balance en moins de deux !

Oui, Rayleigh aurait rit au nez de Crocodile, il l'aurait humilié, et remit les choses comme elles devraient être, en deux trois petits tours de mains.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire qu'il a quelqu'un qui peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe quoi ? demanda Nami.

C'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit ! Ace avait bien vu le linge qu'ils s'étaient tous enroulés autour du bras, et Luffy lui avait montré une marque qu'il avait en dessous, quand Ace s'était inquiété pour une potentiel blessure. Et ça, il le leur dit, mais Usopp pointa Ace en disant :

- Tu pourrais être cet homme, justement !

Aaaah ! Il en avait dans la cervelle ! Yassop en serait fier !

- Impossible, déclara Luffy. Je l'aurais reconnu avec mon Haki, si c'était Bon Clay. Et puis, d'après moi, il ne peut pas imiter le akuma no mi des gens. Oh, et enfin... il y a un moyen facile de savoir si c'est Ace ou pas.

Et Luffy aussi en avait dans le crâne ! Il savait comment reconnaître son frère de l'imposteur. Aussi, Ace se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Ton mugiwara boshi, Shanks le tenait de mon père, Gol D. Roger.

Luffy hocha la tête avec un immense sourire.

- C'est bien mon nii-chan ! assura t-il.

- Nous voilà rassuré, commenta Sanji. Sinon, c'est quoi cette route ?

En effet, juste devant eux se tenait une étrange voie recouverte de sable. Il y avait un squelette étalé dans le sable, juste devant eux. Vivi leur raconta que cette voie était un canal qui servait à la ville pour tirer l'eau du fleuve, mais qu'un jour, il avait été mystérieusement détruit. Sans ça, plus d'eau. Les gens espérèrent de la pluie, mais celle-ci refusait obstinément de tomber. Alors, la population a fini par abandonné, un peu partout dans le pays, les villes, dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleur dans les oasis, avec de l'eau. C'est de cette façon que la Ville Verte tomba en ruine.

Ace essaya de rassurer Vivi, en lui disant que même si le plan de Crocodile était réglé comme du papier à musique, il y avait encore un moyen de changer les choses. Après tout, elle avait réussi à trouver de l'aide auprès de gens qui pouvaient faire changer cela.

C'est là que le vent se leva.

- Écoutez le vent, leur dit Ace.

Et tout le monde se tut. Le vent portait avec lui, en passant au travers les ruines, l'écho des plaintes des morts de cette guerre. Ace ferma les yeux, laissant toute la peine, la frustration et la colère amassées dans le vent, passait au travers lui. Cela faisait rugir son feu intérieur.

Crocodile avait de la chance que Luffy serait celui qui lui botterait le cul, parce que Ace l'aurait brûlé vif.

La ville pleurait.

Le pays entier pleurait.

- Ace ! lança Luffy qui s'éloignait un peu.

Ace regarda son frère. Il allait perdre son calme et son contrôle. Rayleigh n'avait pas eut le temps d'enseigner le Haki du Roi à Luffy, contrairement à Ace. Et en trois ans, l'aîné avait put le lui apprendre, à le doser, mais il n'avait pas réussi à transmettre les clefs qui permettraient à son petit frère de ne pas en perdre le contrôle.

Aussi, il hocha la tête, sachant ce qui allait se passait.

Quand Luffy hurla, la tempête fut lâcher.

Son Haki lui échappa, sauvage et dangereux. Ace y opposa le sien, histoire de préserver tout le monde. Néanmoins, un frisson parcouru l'assemblé dans le choc invisible des deux fluides. Ace les rassura immédiatement. Garp aurait dû aider Luffy à ce sujet, il avait fait une erreur grave en ne le faisant pas.

Luffy réussi à retrouver son calme et reprit tant bien que mal le contrôle de son Haki. Il revint vers eux, en respirant profondément. Ace s'attela à creuser une tombe de fortune dans le sable, dans laquelle Vivi installa le crâne. Les ossements recouvert par le monticule furent orné d'une branche d'arbre mort, pour toute pierre tombale, et ils se recueillirent tous un instant.

- Ce pays se bat déjà contre le désert et la nature. Ils n'ont pas besoin de Crocodile en plus grogna Luffy. Ace, tu mettras dans ton rapport que je vais botter le cul de ce foutu Shichibukai tellement bien, qu'il s'en souviendra même au fond de sa cellule à Impel Down.

- C'est déjà fait, assura Ace. J'attends juste de savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre.

Il avait foi en Luffy. Il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le D. sortirait vainqueur de ce combat.

- Il faut aller de l'avant, nous sommes restés trop longtemps ici, marmonna Luffy. Ace, merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

Ace offrit un bref sourire à son petit frère. Il n'avait fait que son devoir.

- C'est normal, Lu', je suis ton aniki, c'est mon rôle, lui assura Hiken. Nous y allons, Mugiwara no Luffy ? J'ai un Yonkou dans le Shin Sekai qui attend avec impatience le rapport de la défaite de Crocodile.

Luffy esquissa un sourire complice avec son aîné, et ils se mirent en route. Ace regarda Nami qui aidait Vivi à se relever, lui rappelant qu'il fallait se rendre à Yuba, pour arrêter l'armée rebelle.

Peut-être qu'Ann trouverait un moyen d'être utile par ici ?

* * *

**Et un autre chapitre qui touche à sa fin ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à la prochaine !**

***empêche Sanji de sauter sur liim pour la remercier à sa façon pour ses encouragements***

**Traduction :**

**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**Uso = pas possible**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Mugiwara boshi = chapeau de paille**  
**Yonkou = Empereur**  
**Shirohige Kaizokudan, Nibantaï Taïsho = commandant de la second flotte des pirates de barbe blanche**  
**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
**Shirohige Kaizoku = Pirates de Barbe Blanche**  
**Fuku-senshô = Vice capitaine**  
**K'ssou Wani = Enfoiré de Croco**  
**Niku = Viande**  
**Nii-chan = Grand frère**


	26. Gol D Ann perdue dans le désert

**Hey ! Bonsoir les gens, j'espère que ça va comment vous voulez !**

**Je vous embarque pour une nouvelle étape du voyage d'Ace avec Luffy ! Oh, et question pour vous... Vous voulez qu'Ace suive son frère jusqu'à l'arc Alabasta, ou jusqu'à Skypiea inclus, parce que j'ai quelques petites idées, pour les deux possibilités, histoire de vider mon crâne de ce qui sera utile ou pas. J'aurais put mettre la question dans le foc sur Luffy, mais étant donné qu'il s'agit d'Ace, je pense que cela doit être poster ici. Bref.**

**Kira1726 : Contente de voir que tu trouves ça amusant la façon dont Luffy et Ace essayent de conserver leurs petits secrets, ou alors le coup de la drague de Nami. Y'en aura une autre, comme ça, avec Marco en témoin, cette fois, tu verras :p**

**Liim : Ann va faire au moins deux apparitions dans cet arc (elle sera là pour assister au combat de Luffy). Pour les traumatisés, oui, y'en a forcément, hehehe ! Oh, et si tu veux Sanji, je te le laisse !**

**Sanji : Liiiiiiiiiim-chwaaaan~!**

**Zialema : Zoro ! Tu peux rattraper Sanji !? Et je m'arrangerais pour que Nami réduise ta dette ! (sourire machiavélique).**

**Zoro : J'te déteste è_é *part chercher Sanji***

* * *

- Marche derrière, tu tiens trop chaud, Ace... grogna Luffy en tirant une langue immense comme un chien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es sympa, Luffy ! s'offusqua Ace.

Et bam !

Luffy fit un vol plané vers l'avant du groupe et se retrouva la tête la première dans le sable.

- Perds le mugiwara boshi, et je te fais avaler le sable du désert jusqu'à ce que tu le retrouves, menaça Ace.

Luffy émergea du sable, et remit son chapeau sur le crâne. Il tira la langue à son aîné et marcha en tête du groupe.

- Na, Ace... puisque nous n'avons pas grand chose à faire, à part marcher... tu pourrais nous donner quelques éclaircissements sur le Haki ? s'enquit Sanji.

Ace souleva un peu son chapeau, surpris.

- Zeff t'a rien expliqué ? s'étonna le jeune commandant.

- Il m'a dit de demander à Luffy.

- Trop compliqué, trop chiant... marmonna Luffy en tête du groupe.

Ace éclata de rire. Pas du tout étonnant de la part de son petit-frère, ça ! L'aîné des D. arrangea son sac à son épaule et commença l'explication :

- Le Haki n'est pas un concept dont on entend parlé aussi bas, dans la Grand Line, sauf de la part des amiraux, ou des marines vieux et, ou, bien entraîné. Pour les pirates, il faut même s'adresser à ceux avec un entraînement poussé, ou beaucoup d'expérience. Par exemple, dans mon équipage, pour devenir commandants, il faut maîtriser les deux formes courantes de Haki. C'est la condition sine qua none pour se retrouver à la tête de l'une des seize flottes. La troisième forme est présente chez peu de gens, donc, trouver des gens capables de l'utiliser est quasi miraculeux.

- Le _Haoshoku_, fit Luffy.

- Un bon point, tu te souviens de ça, au moins, des leçons de Ji-chan. On raconte qu'il faut avoir un certain rang pour être doté de ce Haki... parmi les pirates, on remarque que ceux dont les surnoms ont des connotations désignant une sorte d'importance, tel que seigneur, empereur, roi et j'en passe, ont ce Haki. Les deux autres formes, tout le monde, même vous, peuvent la développer. À l'origine, c'est un fluide inconscient, qui avec de la volonté et un bon entraînement, peu être maîtrisé. Le _Kenbushoku_ ou Haki de l'Observation, utilise le fluide pour permettre de prédire les mouvements immédiat de l'adversaire, et d'en évaluer la force et connaître sa localisation à tout moment.

Pour éclairer l'explication, Ace tira son couteau de sa ceinture et le jeta sur Luffy, visant son dos. Luffy n'eut pas à se retourner pour rattraper l'arme et la renvoyer à son frère.

- Tu l'as lancé de la main droite, fit Luffy.

- Pratique, commenta Sanji.

- Très. Avec ça, même si vous vous déguisiez de la façon la plus extraordinaire qui soit, Lu' pourrait vous reconnaître, expliqua Ace. L'autre forme de Haki, c'est _Busoshoku_ ou Haki de l'Armement. Le fluide est utilisé comme un enduit pour recouvrir le corps ou un objet. C'est le seul moyen de contre-attaquer efficacement quelqu'un qui a consommé un akuma no mi. Notamment les logia, comme moi, qui peuvent se croire invincible... après tout, qu'est-ce qui peut découper le feu ? Pourtant, avec le Haki, on peut me blesser. Certes, c'est pas aussi efficace qu'une arme à base de kairioseki, mais c'est utile, tout de même. Poussé à haut niveau, par contre, le Haki donne une teinte entre le noir et le gris au corps qui a été enduit, et peut être plus résistant que la meilleur des armures.

- Comme la fois où tu as foutu une droite à Laboon, Luffy, commenta Zoro.

- Yep ! assura Luffy.

- Ensuite, le _Haoshoku,_ ou Haki des Roi... une personne sur un million naissent avec., mais peu sont ceux qui le maîtrise... nous sommes... huit à le maîtriser, de ce que j'ai entendu. Ce fluide permet de faire tomber dans l'inconscience ceux qui ont un esprit faible, mais tout dépend de la volonté de son utilisateur. C'est un peu comme si on avait le pouvoir de lâcher un tsunami invisible et silencieux. Il dépend aussi du niveau qu'on a avec les deux autres Haki. De plus, si on le maîtrise bien, on peu choisir qui on veut toucher... un marine dans une foule de passant sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit touché.

- C'est génial, ce pouvoir ! commenta Usopp.

- Il demande une grande concentration, et il n'est pas à utiliser à la légère, comme fait Shanks à chaque fois qu'il vient sur le _Moby Dick_. C'est chiant de devoir toujours évacuer les gars inconscient qui jonche le pont, à son passage.

- Shihihihihi ! Shanks est cool ! se mit à rire Luffy.

- Un peu de compassion serait trop demander ? s'offusqua Ace.

- C'est ton boulot, pas le miens ! Nihi !

- Toi tu me cherches !

Luffy se retourna et brandit le tonneau d'eau qu'il portait.

- Attention ! J'ai l'eau en otage ! Duuuh ! fit Luffy en tirant la langue à son aîné.

- NE JOUE PAS AVEC L'EAU ! rugirent Nami et Sanji en le frappant sur le crâne.

Ace eut un sourire.

Son frère était un idiot fini, mais il avait réussi à s'entourer de gens qui l'aimait. C'était l'essentiel. Des gens qui pourrait permettre à Luffy de constater que ce n'était pas parce que Dragon n'avait pas voulu de lui, qu'il n'avait pas une raison d'exister.

Quand Ace retournerait auprès de son capitaine, il aurait l'esprit tranquille de le savoir aussi bien entouré.

* * *

La nuit avait été froide, mais ça avait fait plaisir à Ace de voir que les deux filles du groupe s'inquiétaient de ce qu'il pensait de Luffy.

Bon, une tempête de sable au réveil, c'était pas des plus agréables, mais ils avaient géré.

Mais là, Ace avait fait une crise de narcolepsie dans le sable et c'était perdu.

Pas étonnant.

Comme un Shirohige Kaizoku se promenant seul, en plein désert, ça faisait louche, il avait choisi de prendre l'apparence d'Ann et de retrouver son frère.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui empêchait la fille de Roger, sans attache, de se balader dans le désert d'Alabasta ?

La Grand Line était le royaume de son père, elle en avait tout les droits, surtout en tant que pirate.

Elle noua sa chemise noir au dessus de son nombril, et se dirigea vers un village, dans l'espoir de se restaurer, parce qu'à force de marcher, elle avait vraiment faim. Elle enfourna un peu plus sa djellaba dans son sac et continua sa route, marchant pieds nus en sifflotant.

Elle voyait bien Nami dire à Luffy qu'ils faisaient bien la paire avec leurs conneries... ce qui n'était pas faux !

Ann ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire à cette constatation.

En se glissant dans le village, à la recherche d'un restaurant, elle entendit quelque chose de curieux.

Les pirates des sables ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc ?

Sa question déserta son crâne en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture, pas loin. Suivant son nez, elle porta ses pas vers une terrasse, veillant à ne pas trop se faire voir par la population.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux pas parler moins fort ? râla Kamyu quand un de ses amis avec qui il faisait croire qu'il faisait partit de l'armée rebelle arriva en hurlant. Nous sommes en train de manger ici.

Et il vida sa choppe de saké, sans se lever de table. Les deux autres à table regardèrent le nouvel arrivant, intrigué.

- Les pirates des sables se dirigent par ici ! expliqua le nouvel arrivant.

Cela eut l'effet de lâcher un froid sur le groupe.

- Tu es sûre !? Que devons-nous faire ? demanda l'un d'eux avec des gants de boxe.

- De quoi tu parles ?! C'est impossible de se battre contre eux ! Et nous ne pouvons pas prendre nos jambes à notre cou devant le village non plus... Na, Aniki, que fait-on ?

Kamyu avait déjà préparé ses affaires.

- Yosh ! Nous allons fuir et foutre le camp de ce village, dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

- Tu t'enfuis !? s'offusqua son groupe.

- Mais que ferons-nous une fois que nous nous serrons enfuis ? demanda l'un d'eux. Est-ce que l'on va reprendre nos vies d'affamés ?

- Espèce d'idiot ! lui dit Kamyu. C'est plus important de rester en vie ! Il y a pleins d'autre village à trouver comme celui-ci ! Allez on y va !

Et il fit mine de partir.

Sauf qu'un étrange lézard mauve faisant sa taille lui coupa la route.

- Qui t'es, toi ? demanda Kamyu à la bête.

- Vous avez vraiment du courage de vous faire passer pour l'armée rebelle avec cette attitude de poltron... fit une fille derrière eux, avec la bouche pleine. Otousan, que dirais-tu devant le manque de vaillance des habitants même de la Grand Line ?

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à une jeune femme, assise à la table qu'ils avaient quitté Ils ne reconnurent pas cette longue queue de cheval noir d'ébène, ce sourire moqueur et provocateur sous ce chapeau de cow boy noir, qui cachait le reste du visage. Certes, sur l'avis de recherche, elle portait un long manteau noir, contrairement à maintenant où elle n'arborait qu'une simple chemise noué au dessus de son nombril, avec des manches retroussées un peu au dessus des coudes, laissant voir un haut de bikini noir, le tout laissant voir une silhouette à la fois fine mais musclée.

- Quatre grand gaillard qui vont faire une chose aussi bassse, fit-elle.

Et elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Qui es-tu, femme ? Occupes-toi de tes affaires ! firent les faux rebelles. Quand es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Voleuse de nourriture ! protesta l'un d'eux.

Ann plissa les yeux.

En moins de deux, tout le groupe était par terre, salement amoché, et Ann put reprendre son repas. Seul le chef qui n'avait rien dit, et qui regardait tout ça d'un air effrayé était encore debout.

- Encore un autre, s'il te plaît, demanda Ann en tendant un bol à Kamyu sans se retourner.

- Haiiii~ ! fit Kamyu qui flippait grave. S'il vous plaît, excusez notre impertinence.

- La nourriture est bonne ici, commenta Ann qui se foutait carrément de ce qu'on lui disait.

- Oui ! Merci madame !

Il alla remplir le bol et le rendit à Ann. Il regarda ensuite ses compagnons qui avaient été aussi facilement vaincu, et se mit à genoux près de la jeune femme.

- Je vous demande pardon ! Je sais à présent que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous ne faisons pas le poids face aux pirates des sables ! S'il vous plaît, prêtez-nous votre force !

Ce gars manquait pas de toupet !

- Tu demandes de l'aide à la Kaizoku Hime... tu manques pas de cran, fit Ann en le regardant. Je pourrais _éventuellement_, faire quelque chose contre eux, mais à deux conditions. La première, c'est que tu m'expliques qui ils sont.

- Pas de soucis, Ann-sama ! Et la seconde ?

* * *

Luffy releva la tête en entendant la voix de son frère.

Ace était un peu plus loin, agitant son bras, montant un drôle de lézard mauve qui traînait un traîneau plein de vivres et d'eau.

Luffy remarqua aussi la chemise noir, bien boutonné, sous la djellaba de son aîné, et sut qu'Ann avait fait son apparition.

- Ace ! cria Luffy en courant vers son frère.

- Il est là ! constata Nami du haut d'un chameau qu'ils avaient trouvé peu avant qu'Ace ne fasse sa crise de narcolepsie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Luffy en regardant le lézard.

- Pas la moindre idée. Je suis monté dessus parce que j'avais la flemme de marcher jusqu'à ce village, là bas. Sinon, ils disaient que les pirates des sables venaient, mais ce n'est que vous ! sourit Ace en sautant de sa monture.

Luffy enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine de son aîné, et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ann a plus de raisons de se balader seule, que moi, murmura Ace, comprenant que son frère lui demandait pourquoi il avait encore des sous-vêtements féminin.

- Pourquoi tu parles des pirates des sables ? s'enquit Luffy. Si tu cherches les pirates des sables, ils sont partis y'a pas longtemps. Ils nous ont déposé un peu plus loin. Tu aurais dû les rencontrer, ils sont cool et sympa !

Ace eut un sourire. Vu l'air de Luffy et les explications qu'il avait reçu, il pouvait comprendre que ces pirates étaient comme ces rares équipages sur les océans, vivant libre, sans chercher forcément les ennuis.

- Je m'en doute, Lu', assura Ace. Peu importe. Quoiqu'il en soit, regarde ce que j'ai déniché. Vas-y, sers-toi ! Je nous ais ramené un ravitaillement d'eau et de nourriture.

Et Ace pointa du doigt les vivres derrière son lézard. Il savait que son frère faisait un effort immense pour ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture.

- Ooooh ! Aligatou ! On dirait qu'on aura plus de soucis de nourriture avant un moment ! fit Sanji en les rejoignant avec tout le monde. Sinon, pourquoi tu portes une chemise ?

- Comme ça. Vu que je suis pas affecté par la température, ça me gène pas plus que ça, fit Ace de façon très convaincante.

- Tu es fantastique, Ace, commenta Usopp.

- Il l'est, lui au moins ! fit Nami avec un sourire. Pas comme un certain petit-frère que l'on connaît !

- Ça va, j'ai comprit, marmonna Usopp.

- Shihihihi ! Marco pourrait vous dire à quel point je suis en train de faire un _immense_ effort ! C'est tout juste si mes deux seconds doivent pas me rattraper dans ce que je fais, et que Marco doit pas me menacer pour que je veuille bien faire mon boulot correctement ! rit Ace.

- J'ai la bouche toute sèche... se plaignit Chopper.

- Ouh, bois vite alors ! encouragèrent les frères D.

Ils regardèrent Chopper boire avec gratitude l'eau fraîche, jusqu'à ce que Vivi interpelle Ace.

- Ano, Ace-san... je pensais pas que tu avais assez d'argent pour payer tout ça... dit-elle.

Et elle se laissa tomber du chameau.

- Sil te plaît, tu n'as rien volé à ce village ? s'inquiéta Vivi.

- Noon, j'ai eut tout ça de la part d'une soi-disant armée rebelle ! rassura Ace. Et de l'or, j'en ai, pas de soucis à ce sujet. Ça rapporte être un pirate dans le Shin Sekai.

- Nani ? demanda Vivi, surprise. L'armée rebelle !?

- Maaa, même si ça paraît évident qu'ils n'en font par partie...

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Nami, intriguée.

- Je veux dire par là qu'ils se font passer pour des soldats de l'armée rebelle et protège le village avec ce nom. Les villageois en sont tellement reconnaissant qu'ils n'y ont pas pensé deux fois, éclaircit Ace. De simples brigands errants.

- Mais pourquoi protéger un village ? Ne seront-ils pas démasqués ? C'est comme si des pirates protégeaient un pays ! Ça n'est pas très commun.

- On va sauver un pays, je te rappelle, marmonna Zoro.

- Le principe des territoires, c'est ça, dans le Shin Sekai. Un des quatre Yonkou laisse l'autorisation à une île d'utiliser son effigie pour se protéger de la plus part des dangers, et en cas de nécessité, le Yonkou vient à son secoure. En échange, ils ont le droit de mouiller sans soucis dans leurs eaux, et d'utiliser l'île pour base. On est forcé de bien s'y comporter, néanmoins, et de payer ce qu'on achète et consomme, même si la plus part des nos îles nous offrent volontiers des vivres. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire quand des habitants m'appellent Ace-sama, ou Portgas-sama. Pour ce village, c'est simple. Les voleurs entendent le nom de l'armée rebelle et se carapatent sans même ce battre. C'est plutôt pratique, parce que le village est si enthousiaste qu'ils leur offrent nourriture et gloire.

Mais ça ne plaisait pas à Vivi, et ça, Ace le vit et le comprit. Il entendit vaguement Luffy, qui était allé boire un peu, se relever dans son dos.

- L'armée rebelle n'est pas une bande de brigand ou un symbole décoratif que l'on expose, gronda Vivi.

- Il est vrai qu'en utilisant les villageois comme ils le font, cette fausse armée rebelle n'est pas bien différente d'une simple bande de voleur, marmonna Luffy en venant se mettre à côté de son frère.

- Mais le village vit en paix, constata Ace en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu veux toujours faire quelque chose, Vivi-sama ?

- Mais Ace, essaye de comprendre ce que ressent Vivi-chan, glissa Sanji, une cigarette au bec qui s'alluma immédiatement grâce à Ace. N'aurais-tu pas envie de les tabasser ?

- J'ai foutu plus d'une raclée à des idiots qui utilisaient le nom de Oyaji sans son accord. C'est pas une nouveauté. C'est un truc vieux comme le monde. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas question du Shirohige Kaizokudan, mais de Alabasta. C'est à vous de voir ce que voulez faire, pointa Ace. Ce n'est pas mon soucis, même si je meurs d'envie de leur envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Je disais juste ce que je pensais.

- 'Chaque situation à plusieurs effets sur ce qui l'entour', récita Luffy.

- Je suis content qu'il te reste encore une once de mémoire sur les enseignements de Ji-chan, sourit Ace.

Son frère n'était pas un cas si désespéré que ça !

Néanmoins, Vivi était pensive, et ça, on pouvait le comprendre.

- Tu n'as besoin de prendre la défense de ces petits merdeux, Vivi-chan, fit Sanji.

- Je prend pas leur défense ! s'offusqua Ace. Je n'ai fait que dire ce que j'ai constaté, mataku !

- Le pays ne peut pas avoir l'œil sur chaque village à l'heure actuelle, intervint Vivi. La meilleur chose à faire pour eux est de maintenir la paix par leurs propres moyens.

Et elle releva la tête en souriant, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Une lueur qu'aimait beaucoup Ace. En retournant à Shabaody, il dirait à Sabo de transmettre à son foutu patron qu'Alabasta était un bon pays.

- Je veux les tester ! annonça Vivi. Si ces faux rebelles se sentent responsables de la protection du village, alors, je ne pense pas que le nom qu'ils se donnent soit important.

- Donc, tu veux tester leur cœur ? comprit Ace avec un sourire.

-Oui. Je m'en veux de vous demander ça à tous, surtout à toi, Ace-san. Tu n'es là que pour observer ton frère, et ton capitaine n'aimerait peut-être pas que tu t'impliques autant dans tout ce qu'il se passe ici...

- Oyaji sait comment je suis, pas de soucis à ce sujet. Je suis le plus indiscipliné des Shirohige Kaizoku, après tout ! Et j'ai un moyen d'agir sans me faire reconnaître en tant que Nibantaï Taïsho... na, Lu' ?!

- Tu me fais honte, quand tu fais ça, Ace, marmonna Luffy en détournant la tête, voyant à quoi son frère faisait allusion..

- Aaaaaah ! Tu me poignardes en plein cœur ! gémit Ace sur un ton mélodramatique, en portant une main à son front, comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

- Vous êtes con, tout les deux, parfois... soupira Zoro. On attendait un niveau tout autre de la part d'un commandant de Shirohige !

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, Vivi ? demanda Luffy.

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Vivi-chan ! assura Sanji.

Et tout le monde sourit à la princesse.

* * *

Les faux rebelles avaient été appelé au secoure, alors qu'ils essayaient de prendre la fuite, par la population. Mugiwara no Luffy et son équipage étaient dans les environs. Quarante cinq millions de berrys sur patte qu'ils devraient affronter.

De l'ombre, Ann les regarda se diriger vers leur test, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et elle bougea pour trouver un meilleur endroit pour les suivre sans se faire voir. Elle les vit remonter une route, la population les suivant de prêt, dans l'espoir de ce voir protéger. Elle s'assit dans l'ombre de l'entrée du village, et attendit. Luffy et les autres étaient déjà en position.

« On n'emprunte jamais un nom impunément, messieurs, vous vous en souviendrez à l'avenir. » songea t-elle en arrangeant son chapeau.

Une fois dehors, ils crurent pouvoir s'en sortir, mais Luffy était déjà devant eux, les bras croisés, un pistolet et une épée à la ceinture que lui avait passé Ann.

La fausse armée rebelle tenta de passer sur le côté, mais Usopp et Sanji leur coupaient la voie de gauche, et Zoro et Chopper en faisaient de même à droite.

- Allez ! Allez ! Attaquez-les, Armées Rebelles-sama ! lança joyeusement le chef du village, derrière eux.

Ann dut se retenir de rire en les entendant se retenir de pleurer de désespoir.

Ils n'avaient plus aucune échappatoire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Il a parlé d'Armée Rebelle, grogna Luffy.

Ann leva un sourcil appréciateur. Il avait trouvé une très bonne façon de se faire passer pour un badass, juste en parlant.

Et le fait qu'il ouvre juste un ?il sous son chapeau pour les regarder, c'était très bien joué.

Elle fouilla son sac et prit son carnet de note. Luffy était un bon comédien quand il fallait, et il pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour le bien de ses amis. Ann se répétait peut-être dans ses notes, mais c'était le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre qui était son frère. Elle fut un peu déçu d'entendre les faux rebelles réfuter ce qu'avait dit le chef du village. Elle fut même reconnaissante de voir le chef du village montait au dessus de l'entrée du village et d'en rajouter une couche en défiant les pirates, désespérant de plus en plus les imposteurs, amis resserrant l'étau autour d'eux.

- Oi ! lança Luffy. Donc vous êtes de vrai rebelles !

- C'est... c'est pas ce que vous croyez... pleura Kamyu.

Il était temps pour Ann de les ramener sur terre, et de les secouer, pour voir s'ils étaient vraiment si lâche que ça.

- Oi, omae-tachi ! leur dit-elle, depuis sa cachette.

La foule en haut ne l'entendit pas, mais les imposteurs et la bande de Luffy oui. Elle sentit la surprise et le fait qu'ils soient intrigués par la voix de femme.

Les imposteurs se regardèrent et cherchèrent autour d'eux.

- Ann-sama ? souffla Kamyu. S'il vous plaît, sauvez nous...

- Pas envie, leur dit Ann avec un sourire. C'est votre combat. Essayez d'y arriver par vous-mêmes. Je suis pas votre mère pour vous prendre par la main et faire les choses à votre place. Je suis une pirate, et je fais ce que j'ai envie quand j'en ai envie.

- Mais c'est impossible, nous sommes des imposteurs...

- Si tu es un homme, lances-toi, bâts-toi ! Pendant combien de temps encore allez-vous agir comme des lâches ? J'ai vu des rookies qui en avaient plus dans le pantalon que vous quatre réunis, à cet instant précis. Les instants passent, et je connais la bête face à vous... un D., un vrai... et croyez moi, les D. ne sont pas les personnes avec le plus de patience qui soit, je suis bien placée pour le dire.

Les imposteurs étaient perdus, ne sachant que faire, et Luffy commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre.

Ils tentèrent le bluff, mais ça ne marcha que sur Chopper. Ann dû se retenir de rire quand Usopp déclara qu'un enfant aurait trouvé mieux comme mensonge. De ce que son frère lui avait dit, ce genre d'invention était la spécialité du fils de Yassop.

- Tch, ce genre de bluff, ça prend pas avec moi, ricana Luffy. Je vais vous apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de jouer à ça avec moi !

Et il se mit en position, et fonça sur le chef des imposteurs pour lui envoyer une droite en pleine poire. Ann fut reconnaissante de l'avoir vu retenir sa force et de ne pas avoir utiliser son akuma no mi. Luffy avait tout de même envoyé Kamyu voler...

- Allez, bougez-vous, je me fais chier, grogna Ann. Regardez ce qui vous arrive dessus, et songez à la panique des habitants.

En effet, Luffy avançait avec un son petit sourire féroce et moqueur. Son sourire de dément qui lui donnait quasiment un air de psychopathe.

- Pendant combien de temps allez vous continuer à agir en lâche, répéta Ann.

Luffy était à deux pas du reste de la bande, faisant craquer ses poings, l'air encore plus sadique qu'avant.

Il tendit une main mais Kamyu s'interposa, lui saisissant le poignet.

Ann eut un sourire satisfait. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait voir. De la détermination dans les yeux de ces imposteurs.

- Nous sommes peut-être une bande d'imposteurs, mais je veux devenir aussi fort que les héros que j'ai vu quand j'étais petit, marmonna Kamyu. Je ne suis qu'un voyou, aujourd'hui... mais... même si mon rêve ne peut pas devenir réalité, je ne peux pas supprimer les rêves des enfants qui nous regardent. Même si je ne peux pas te battre maintenant, ces enfants le feront un jour. Et dans leur intérêt, je me battrais.

Luffy ferma lentement son poing, mais Kamyu ne lâcha pas prise.

- Si on se rappelle de moi comme un voyou inutile, je préfère devenir un héros maintenant et mourir, continua l'imposteur.

Et Luffy eut un sourire satisfait.

Il accepta le coup de poing que lui envoya l'imposteur, jouant la comédie jusqu'au bout.

Kamyu se remit en garde, surpris.

Le reste de l'équipage voulu intervenir, mais le reste des imposteurs se mit en position pour les affronter.

- Kamyu-kun... ton test est réussi, annonça Ann. Si tu n'avais rien de précieux, toi et tes amis, au fond de ton cœur, vous n'auriez pas put changer ainsi. La Grand Line, même ici bas, a encore de la férocité à revendre. Mon père en aurait heureux de l'apprendre.

Luffy se releva en riant.

- C'est de l'esprit, ça ! Maintenant, je me sens d'humeur a botté le cul de Crocodile !

Kamyu était perplexe, mais prêt à défendre le village.

- Arrête de jacasser et on y va ! lui dit Sanji en l'attrapant par le col.

Et les pirates prirent la fuite, criant, malgré leur fierté, au combien ils avaient eu peur et tout.

- Psst, fit Ann à Kamyu, en se décalant pour être vu hors de sa cachette.

Les imposteurs se tournèrent vers elle.

- Je laisse ce village à votre bon soin. Protégez le de toute vos forces, et entraînez-vous pour son bien. Aidez ces gens, et je m'assurerais qu'on ferme les yeux sur votre imposture. Bye bye !

Et elle s'en alla en courant.

* * *

- Où étais-tu, Ace ? demanda Usopp quand Ace vint les retrouver un peu plus loin, habillé normalement, faisant que personne, sauf Luffy, ne se douta de ce qu'il c'était passé.

- J'ai fait une crise de narcolepsie, mentit Ace. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- La fille de Roger était ici ! s'exclama Nami. Les garçons l'ont entendu secouer les imposteurs !

- Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est la digne fille de son père, commenta Sanji, un c?ur dans les yeux.

- Je suis sûre que ça lui fait plaisir ! ricana Ace. Et donc, comment ça c'est passé ?

- Comme sur des roulettes ! Allez, on a perdu du temps ! Yuba, nous voilà ! fit Luffy avec un immense sourire.

- Le numéro est fini, pourquoi vous continuez à courir ?!

- Les gens qui sont prêt à se sacrifier comme ça sont effrayant ! commenta Zoro avec un sourire.

- On aurait put chercher cette Ann, non ? fit Nami, sur le chameau avec Vivi.

- Yada ! Chercher à percer son mystère, c'est lui retiré tout son attrait ! lança Luffy. Na, Ace !

- Yep ! assura Ace avec un sourire entendu.

Et les deux frères éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous deux, vous cachez quelque chose ! fit Usopp.

Ace se retourna en courant et leur dit, tout en portant une main à son médaillon :

- On va faire un pari. Si vous parvenez en vie jusqu'à Shabaody, je vous révélerais mon secret ! Ça vous convient !? Croyez moi, c'est une bombe ! De qui remuer ce monde !

- Je prends ! assura Nami.

- Alors, on se reverra là bas !

* * *

Ace gémit en revenant à lui, après une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie.

- On dirait qu'il revient à lui, commenta Chopper.

La voix lui parut brumeuse, mais le coup de poing plein de Haki de Luffy éclaircit les idées d'Ace.

- Itaï ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? gémit Ace en se massant sa joue douloureuse.

Et il se redressa dans le sable.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, fit Zoro. On a un gros problème à cause de toi.

Ace avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose par là, et il remarqua l'absence du reste de la troupe, c'est à dire Usopp, Sanji, Vivi et Nami.

- Bravo, Ace. Tu es sur mon dos pour que je prenne les médicaments, mais toi, tu prends rien contre ta narcolepsie, grogna Luffy. On est perdu ! Et je les repère tout juste avec mon Haki, loin, très loiiiin d'ici.

- Désolé, s'excusa Ace. J'ai oublié de refaire mes réserves à Nanohana.

Et il se remit debout en constant qu'ils étaient perdus, chose pour laquelle Zoro et Chopper l'engueulèrent. Ace comprit alors qu'il avait dormit assez longtemps, et qu'avec cette chaleur, et au vu de la température de son corps, ils avaient dû le transporter avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Je suis vraiment navré pour ce qu'il c'est passé, insista Ace en s'inclinant.

- T'y peux rien, lui dit Zoro.

- Suivez nous, tant qu'on arrive à les sentir avec notre Haki, fit Luffy en passant devant. Ace ! Tu restes pas derrière !

Ace passa devant sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il manquait plus qu'il se perde lui aussi à cause d'une autre crise.

Et ils se mirent à marcher dans un silence relatif, accompagné des plaintes de Luffy sur la chaleur. Ace s'en excusa aussi, il savait qu'avec son akuma no mi, il était pas la personne la plus rafraîchissante qui soit. Suffisait de voir le sable se changeait en verre sous ses pas. Il eut un sourire en entendant le renne s'inquiéter pour Luffy. Son petit-frère avait trouvé un bon équipage.

- Est-ce que tout les pirates sont comme ça ? demanda Chopper.

- C'est à dire ? s'enquit Ace.

- Escalader des montagnes enneigées, traverser des déserts...

- Pas tous. Certains ne vivent que pour faire vivre la terreur et se gaver d'or, alors que d'autre cherche l'aventure et des rêves, quelque chose vieux comme ce monde. En tant que D., Luffy entre dans cette catégorie. Et comme vous le suivez, vous faîtes aussi partit de cette catégorie.

Ace tourna la tête pour jeter un regard attendrit à son petit-frère qui traînait la patte, derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de D. ? demanda Zoro.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et je veux pas le savoir. On existe depuis longtemps, peut-être sommes-nous des descendants des rescapés du siècle perdu. Nous sommes des D.. C'est tout. Tout ce qui fait notre étrangeté, ce qui nous pousse à avancer, vivre nos vies tels que nous l'avons choisi... lutter pour nos rêves et nos objectifs... tout ce qui fait que nous ne sommes pas des gens tout à fait normaux, ça va derrière le D.. Nous avons une _volonté _vieille comme ce monde qui coule dans nos veines. Et Lu' et moi sommes des héritiers de la volonté de Gol D. Roger. C'est ce que nous disait notre Ji-chan, et ce que ne cesse de me dire mon capitaine... 'tu es un D. digne de Roger, Ace ! Tu es un homme armé de la volonté de mon défunt rival. Même sous mes ordres, tu iras loin' !

Ace eut un pauvre rire devant l'imitation lamentable de son capitaine.

- C'est quoi ton rêve, Ace ? demanda Zoro.

- J'en ai deux, mais je les garde pour moi. Duuh !

Et il tira la langue à Zoro et Chopper.

- Pourquoi vous avez rejoint Luffy ? Zoro, tu es le plus ancien, donc le bras droit, non ? interrogea Ace.

- C'est pas comme s'il y avait une grande différence entre les anciens et les nouveaux, marmonna Zoro. Pourquoi tu me demandes mes motivations ?

- Je suis curieux, j'y peux rien. Je sais que vous êtes tout têtus, rebelles et indisciplinés, et pourtant vous agissez tous comme une machine bien huilée. De tous, tu es l'un des plus têtus, Zoro.

- C'est vrai. Pour être franc, ça c'est imposé à moi. Quelque chose comme ça. C'est pareil pour tout le monde, je pense. On a tous des objectifs différents du siens, et on essaye de les réaliser. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que vus de l'extérieur, on avait pas l'air soudé. Que nous sommes indépendants de notre capitaine.

- C'est dommage, commenta Chopper.

- Mais au final, ce n'est pas ça, le sens du mot soudé. Se venir en aide les uns les autres, se protéger tous, c'est que des enfantillages. Pour moi, c'est vivre sa vie comme on veut et comme on l'entend, et dire au prochain gars, 'j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, à toi de jouer. Si tu ne le finis pas, je viendrai te botter le cul.'

- C'est ma définition du travail d'équipe, tel que je le connais ! sourit largement Ace. Être indépendant dans ces conditions et être indiscipliné, c'est pas si dommage que ça !

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Usopp me disait de faire du mieux que je pouvais, annonça Chopper.

- Son père me l'a souvent dit, ça... 'quand on ne finit pas un gars, quelqu'un d'autre le fait pour nous, et Okashira nous félicite pour avoir fait de notre mieux', récita Ace.

Zoro et Ace éclatèrent de rire.

- Pour être franc, je me demande pourquoi on est encore ces nakamas... mais depuis le temps, y'a un autre objectif qui a commencé à se dessiner, avoua Zoro.

- Un autre objectif ? demanda Chopper.

- Shihihihi ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Zoro ! assura Ace avec un large sourire. C'est le pouvoir du D. !

Faire vivre le rêve des autres, et leur donner envie de rêve avec eux...

Il sursauta quand son frère leur cria qu'il voyait de l'ombre.

Et il étira ses bras pour atteindre les rocher, les embarquant au passage.

Atterrissage ne fut pas sans douleur, même Ace se demandait s'il avait pas une ou deux côtes de cassé.

- Si j'avais pas été de feu, Lu', tu m'aurais tué, grogna Ace en se dégageant de son frère.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Ça fait du bien ! rit Luffy.

- JE VAIS TE TRANCHER, LUFFY ! s'énerva Zoro en dégainant.

- Tu as mon aval, assura Ace.

- C'est bon, je m'excuse, Zoro ! continua de rire Luffy. Où est Chopper ?

- Là bas, je vais le chercher, fit Ace en voyant le pauvre renne étalé dans le sable, un peu plus loin.

Et il alla le récupérer.

Quand il se retourna, il regarda avec des yeux ronds Zoro disparaître dans un trou dans le sable.

- Oi, Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ace en rejoignant son frère.

- Shiranai. Il c'est assit et bam ! Ce trou c'est formé, et il est tombé.

- Oiiiii ! Zoro ! Tout va bien ! Tu es encore vivant !

- K'ssou... grogna Zoro. Ça fait mal.

- Il est vivant, constata Luffy.

- C'est quoi cet endroit... continua Zoro au fond de son trou.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et laissèrent Chopper pas loin du trou avant de sauter dans celui-ci. Ils étaient dans une étrange caverne obscure. Zoro était plus loin, regardant une drôle de pierre.

Il sursauta en les voyant.

- _Hotarubi_, marmonna Ace.

Et des lucioles vertes jaillirent de ses mains, dispensant un doux éclairage dans les environs.

Avec son frère, ils s'approchèrent de la pierre à moitié enfoui dans le sol, recouverte d'étranges caractères.

Et Chopper fit une chute terrible en s'enfonçant dans le sol, pour atterrir derrière l'étrange pierre.

- Zoro ! Luffy ! Ace ! Où sommes-nous ? demanda Chopper.

- Des ruines qui ont été envahies par le sable, sans doute. Et ça a protégé quelque chose de grande valeur... murmura Ace en passant une main sur la pierre. Regarde ça, Lu'... ça te rappelle pas une vieille histoire de Ji-chan.

Luffy pencha la tête se le côté puis se frappa dans une main.

- Un Ponéglyphe ! dit-il.

- Yep.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Zoro.

- Un fragment d'histoire datant du siècle oublié. Essayons de retirer du sable, qu'on en fasse une copie. Ce ne doit pas être oublié !

Et avec Luffy, il entreprit de retiré un maximum de sable de devant le monument, avant d'être aidé par Zoro et Chopper.

- Mais qui peut comprendre cette langue ? s'enquit Chopper en regardant Ace recopiait de son mieux les caractères étranges dans son carnet.

- Je demanderai à Marco s'il a un avis sur la question, voir auprès de Ji-chan ou mon capitaine. Mais même si ça doit être une vulgaire copie sur mon carnet, je ne passerais pas à côté de ça souffla Ace. Il doit exister quelqu'un dans ce monde, capable de le déchiffrer. Cette langue ne doit pas être tombé dans l'oublie. Pas encore. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je le sens.

- Je t'aurais bien dit que tu es tombé sur la tête pour délirer comme ça, Ace, mais je sens la même chose que toi, marmonna Luffy en se grattant une joue, regardant le monument.

- J'ai déjà vu ça, dans un livre, marmonna Chopper en observant les écritures. Un système d'écriture antique.

- Mais pourquoi ça serait sous terre, si c'est aussi important que ça ? demanda Zoro.

- Soit ça a été construit sous terre, soit, ça a été enseveli par les tempêtes de sable, fit Chopper.

- Luffy était trop petit pour que Ji-chan lui conte cette histoire, mais je la connais... celle du massacre de Ohara. C'était une nation d'archéologues, dans West Blue. Le fait qu'ils s'intéressent aux Ponéglyphes est remonté aux oreilles du Gouvernement Mondial. Certains de ces fragments d'histoires contiennent la carte d'armes antiques d'une telle puissance qu'ils pourraient renverser le Gouvernement Mondial. Alors, Ohara a été accusé injustement de vouloir les réveiller et détruire le monde, alors qu'ils ne voulaient que connaître l'histoire. Un peu d'histoire que le Gouvernement Mondial avait effacé des mémoires. Le siècle oublié. Ils ont frappé fort, avec un Buster Call. Vingt navires de guerres ont été appelé, et ont rasé l'île et tout ses habitants de la carte. Il n'y a eut qu'une seule survivante, mais Ji-chan ne m'a pas dit son nom. J'espère un jour croiser son chemin, pour lui remettre ça, et la localisation de deux ponéglyphes. Skypiea et l'île Gyojin. Qui sait, elle est peut-être la seule personne capable de comprendre cette langue, raconta Ace.

- C'est horrible ! s'offusqua Chopper.

- Le monde est horrible, gorgé du sang des victimes d'injustices... et après, on s'étonne que l'appel de Roger et d'Ann aient eut autant de succès. J'ai fini. On peu remonter.

- T'es certain, Ace ? Il fait bon, ici ! Restons encore un peu, fit Luffy en se roulant dans le sable frais.

Luffy allait le regretter.

Il fallut moins de deux secondes pour que Luffy se lève en sentant l'aura menaçante de son aîné.

- Bon, sortons d'ici. Y'a se trou qu'a fait Zoro en tombant... Ace, tu penses pouvoir remonter ?

- Pas de soucis, garde mon sac, et donne moi ta main, assura Ace, voyant l'idée de son frangin.

Il jeta son sac à Luffy qui lui tendit une main.

Ace s'enflamma totalement et remonta à la surface, entraînant la main de son frère avec lui, se jouant de la pesanteur. Il passa par le trou fait par Zoro et atterrit à la surface. Là, il posa la main de son frère sur le rocher le plus proche et assura la prise avec son pied.

- C'est bon ! cria t-il.

Peu après, Zoro sortit du trou, suivit par Chopper quelques instants à prêt, utilisant le bras de Luffy comme une corde. Là, Ace attrapa le poignet sous son pied et tira d'un coup sec. Luffy vola du trou pile dans ses bras, le sonnant un peu.

- C'est du travail d'équipe, ça ! Shihihi ! En route !

* * *

Quand ils retrouvèrent les autres et s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, Ace, durant son tour de garde, nota quelque chose, que lui raconta Nami, dans sa prise de note :

« Mon frère se débrouille pour faire les choses qui ne sont pas sa spécialité, mais il sait qu'il n'est pas doué pour ça, et l'assume parfaitement. Il a conscience qu'il est dépendant d'autrui, et je pense que c'est ce qui fait sa force. Il sait qu'il ne peux pas être partout à la fois, qu'il n'est pas parfait. Il sait que peu importe notre rêve, bien souvent, s'il est trop grand, on ne peu pas le réaliser seul. Il a besoin de ses nakamas, et il sait que sans eux, il n'irait sans doute pas bien loin. Ses nakamas le savent aussi, c'est pour ça que chacun fait de son mieux que ce soit dans les domaines où ils ne sont pas doué, que dans ceux où ils excellent. »

Ace regarda avec un sourire son frère dormir contre sa jambe, Chopper dans ses bras, comme une peluche. Il lui retira un instant son chapeau de paille pour l'embrasser sur le front et le recoiffa. C'était leur bon à rien de petit-frère à lui et à Sabo.

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre qui se conclu ! Je vous dis à bientôt, donc !**

**Na = dit**  
**Shirohige Kaizoku = Pirates de Barbe Blanche**  
**Aniki = grand frère**  
**Yosh = Bien**  
**Hai = Oui**  
**Kaizoku no Hime = La princesse des Pirates**  
**Aligatou = Merci**  
**Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
**Yonkou = Empereur**  
**Shirohige Kaizokudan = l'équipage de Barde blanche**  
**Mataku = je crois **  
**Nibantaï Taïshou = commandant de la second flotte**  
**Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
**Yada = Je refuse / Je veux pas**  
**Itaï = Ça fait mal**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Okashira = Boss / Chef**  
**Nakama = compagnon / camarade**  
**Shiranai = je sais pas**  
**K'ssou = Bordel**  
**L'île Gyojin = L'île des hommes-poissons**


	27. Soirée agitée à Rain Dinner

**Bonsoir à tous, Zialema pour vous servir **

**Nouveau chapitre à l'horizon, et cette fois, on va revoir Marco !**

**Prochain chapitre *roulement de tambour* ça sera Rainbase :p**

**Oh, et comme je présume que pas tous ceux qui lisent me donneront leur réponse pour ma question du chapitre dernier par commentaire, j'ai ouvert un poll à ce sujet sur mon profil ^^'**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Larmes-Noire : Un peu de patience :o ! Laisse moi amener la chose ! Je dois déjà réfléchir à l'idée de Clockie au sujet de Marco qui pond les oeufs ^^. Je suis désolée si ça fait répétition avec la fiction sur Luffy. J'essaye d'utiliser des points de vues différents, pour que ça soit pas trop copier coller, ou alors, de parler de chose dans l'une, mais pas dans l'autre :/  
**

**Aria : Pas grave si tu laisses pas beaucoup de commentaire, c'est déjà gentil d'en laisser un de temps à autres pour dire ce que tu en penses. Je prend en note ton opinion pour l'arc Skypiea.  
**

**Mel72000 : Avec plaisir, je les poste, pas besoin de me remercier pour ça :D  
**

**Elfyliane : Je prend en compte ce que tu dis. Pour le moment, c'est ex-aequo. Il est vrai que Luffy pourra revoir Ace à Shabaody, et une fois dans le Shin Sekai.**

* * *

Il y avait de l'animation à Rainbase.

Marco détestait ça.

La nuit, ce qu'il aimait, c'était le calme. Le silence. Sauf pendant le sexe, mais vu le fait que les cabines des commandants soient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux au niveau d'isolation sonore (sauf celle de Shirohige, mais là, c'était une nécessité pour le sommeil de tout le monde), lui et Ace faisaient toujours de leur mieux pour étouffé leur gémissement, histoire que Thatch ne les embêtent pas le lendemain.

Néanmoins Rainbase, à cause de ces foutus casinos, ne dormait quasiment jamais, et restait bruyante à toutes les heures de la journée et de la nuit.

Mais ce qui alerta Marco, ce fut l'arrivé de six auras assez puissante dans la ville, qu'il repéra avec son Haki.

D'un coup de pied, le Phénix se débarrassa des assassins que Crocodile avait envoyé contre lui et se rapprocha du casino, là où il savait et sentait que le Shichibukai se cachait.

Il ferma les yeux en s'adossant au mur, dans l'ombre, et chercha Crocodile avec son Haki. Il tomba néanmoins sur le groupe qu'il avait sentit tout à l'heure. En se concentrant, il parvint à les entendre.

« - Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Combien de temps il va nous faire encore attendre ! rugit un homme avec une voix croassante. Donnez moi un Takopa ! Je vais danser ! Je vais le faire, vous savez ! Je suis un cygne ! Un cygne ! Je vais tourner ! »

Marco leva un sourcil, sans se déconcentrer. Rainbase cacherait-il un asile psychiatrique dans ses entrailles ?

« -Mister Two, s'il vous plaît, restez calme, demanda une femme.

- Tout à fait imbécile ! Tes cris me font mal aux hanches ! renchérit une femme d'un âge mur en frappant sur la table pour accompagner ses piaillement impatient.

- Et vous aussi, Miss Merry-Christmas, demanda la première femme. »

Marco dû faire un effort pour ne pas rire. Quel nom de code pitoyable... Merry-Christmas ! Allez, Marco, respire, ne rigole pas, ça en vaut pas la peine !

Le Phénix inspira et expira profondément, retrouvant immédiatement son calme olympien légendaire.

Son Haki entendit un rire qui l'alerta. Il connaissait cette voix. C'était celle de la femme qu'il avait vu avec Crocodile.

« -Il semblerait que vous n'aimiez pas attendre, fit Nico Robin. Peu importe, en fait.

- Miss All-Sunday, souffla un homme avec une voix profonde et posée. »

L'apparition de la femme avait amené le calme dans l'assemblée.

« -Merci d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour venir, leur dit-elle. Je suis contente que vous ayez tous pu venir, dans la ville où tout les gens rêvent de devenir riche en gagnant au jeu. La cité des Rêves, Rainbase. Et c'est dans le plus grand casino de la ville, Rain Dinners, que je vous souhaite la bienvenue.

- Passons les formalités et allons à l'essentiel, Miss All-Sunday, demanda l'homme posé.

- Comme vous voulez Mister One, je vais faire le briefing.

- Ouais ! Vas-y ! Démarre tout de suite ! exigea Miss Merry-Christmas.

- Mais avant, je dois vous présenter le Boss de notre organisation, celui dont vous n'avez jamais vu le visage, poursuivit Robin. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai agi comme son représentant, et je vous ais transmis ses ordres. Mais ça ne sera bientôt plus nécessaire. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Marco sentit Crocodile qui se déplaçait comme une traîné de sable tout en parlant.

« - En d'autres mots, le moment est venu pour l'Opération Utopia, déclara Crocodile »

Opération Utopia ?

Et ce fut une symphonie d'exclamation de surprise pour tout le monde, réalisant qu'ils bossaient pour un Shichibukai.

« -L'objectif final de Baroque Works, ricana Crocodile. »

Tout le monde connaissait Crocodile, le Shichibukai, mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce que faisait cette soi-disant grosse pointure par ici. Et il leur faisait peur, parce que personne n'osa élevé d'objection.

Marco laissa aller sa tête contre le mur, espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur le plan de Crocodile.

« -Ce que je veux, ce n'est pas l'argent, ou un statut social, leur dit Crocodile. Je veux un pouvoir militaire. Discutons de chaque chose une par une. En premier, mes objectifs, puis les détails de l'Opération Finale de Baroque Works. »

Marco avait ouvert brutalement les yeux en entendant les mots 'puissance militaire'. C'était donc ça. Il y avait quelque chose, ici, dans ce pays, qui permettrait à Crocodile d'avoir la puissance militaire qu'il recherche. Il écouta attentivement le reste et ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

Crocodile était en train de se foutre de lui ?!

_Cette _chose ne pouvait pas être ici ! C'était une mauvaise blague !

Il écouta attentivement leur plan. C'était bien orchestré. Si du côté d'Ace, il n'arrivait pas à apaiser l'Armée Rebelle, tout serait perdu, et Crocodile aurait tout son temps pour mettre la main sur _ça_.

Et Alabasta sombrerait.

Crocodile était intelligent, néanmoins. Il leur avait donné des ordres écrits. Impossible pour Marco de savoir ce qu'il en était.

« -En seulement une nuit, ce pays deviendra notre Utopia ! déclara Crocodile. Mais je dois vous avertir... un grain de sable imprévu c'est glissé dans tout ceci. Miss All-Sunday, la prime, je vous pris.

- Bien sûr, Mister Zéros, assura Robin. Messieurs, voici Marco, bras droit de Edward Newgate, communément appelé Shirohige. Comme vous pouvez le voir grâce à sa prime, cet homme n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère, il était déjà le Taïsho de la Première Flotte, et le bras droit du Yonkou, à l'époque de Gold Roger lui-même. Cet homme est ici, en Alabasta. Nous ignorons ses motivations, mais restez sur vos gardes. »

- Six cent millions de berrys ! Et comment, c'est du poids lourd, ça ! s'exclama Mister Two.

- Mais que fait-il ici ? Les Shirohige Kaizoku ne sont-ils pas censés être proche de la One Piece, et donc de Raftell ? demanda Mister One.

- Là est tout le mystère, gronda Crocodile. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il fait ici, ni quels sont ses pouvoirs. Néanmoins, nous avons que son surnom est _Fushisho_. Pourquoi ? Bonne question, j'ai eut quelques soucis, par le passé, avec eux, mais j'ignore les pouvoirs de cet homme. Il est un mystère à lui tout seul, mais je le soupçonne de la destruction d'une flotte de Billions à Nanohana. Mais nous ne pouvons pas repousser le plan et attendre qu'il s'en aille de lui-même. Ceci est la phase la plus importante et le plan final de Baroque Works. : Opération Utopia. L'échec est inacceptable. Avec de la chance, ce satané individu finira bien par mourir dans l'un des assassinats que j'ai orchestré pour sa tête. Nous commencerons demain à sept heure. »

C'est là que quelqu'un s'invita à la petite fête de Crocodile.

« - Je demande le report de l'Opération Utopia, fit un homme avec une voix fluette.

- Mister Three, comment avez-vous trouver cette base secrète ? demanda Robin.

- Mister Three ! Sous quel pierre vous étiez-vous donc caché ? croassa Mister Two. Je me conforme aux ordres, je vais donc vous tuer !

-Attendez, Mister Two, coupa Crocodile.

- 'Se cacher sous une pierre' ? Vous êtes vexant, fit Mister Three. J'ai simplement prit la navette en route depuis Spider Café. À l'arrière de la carrosserie de Banshi, bien évidemment. Enchanté, Boss. Je suis venu vous demander une seconde chance. »

Et il avait prit le plus court chemin pour le suicide, aussi. Corcodile ne donnait jamais de seconde chance.

Néanmoins, quelque chose était louche. Certes, cet homme avait échoué, mais c'était à accomplir les ordres, et ça, ça rendait Crocodile perplexe.

Marco comprit alors pourquoi Robin leur avait dit que Mugiwara allait mourir à Little Garden : Mister Three y était pour les éliminer. Le Phénix ne put s'empêcher de se marrer. C'était le frère d'Ace. Il avait été l'élève de Rayleigh ! Fallait pas le considérer comme n'importe quel rookie !

Le plus drôle, c'était que Crocodile avait eu un rapport par denden mushi disant qu'ils étaient bien mort, Mugiwara et sa bande ! Hors, Mister Three venait de lui dire que non, il n'avait pas réussi à les tuer. Et qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir utiliser son denden mushi à Little Garden.

Quelqu'un, dans la bande du petit frère d'Ace, avait beaucoup d'humour, en tout cas !

En plus de ça, il semblerait que cela pouvait poser problème, parce qu'ils étaient tous en vie.

Mister Two exigea quelques explications... il en perdit sa voix pendant un moment, ce qui inquiéta Marco. Son Haki lui permettait d'entendre, peut-être, mais pas de voir ! Chiotte !

« -Je... J'ai rencontré ces personnes ! s'exclama Mister Two. Sur mon chemin pour revenir, je les ais rencontré !

- Nani ? gronda Crocodile. »

Apparemment, le fait qu'ils soient ennemis posa un léger soucis à Mister Two. Et d'après le rapport de Mister Three, y'avait quelqu'un d'autre en plus, ainsi qu'un animal.

Deux animaux, le capitaine, donc, Luffy, le princesse Vivi, et quatre autres personnes. Avec Ace, ils étaient sept. Huit si Marco trouvait un moyen d'aider. Cela faisait trois personnes de plus que les estimations de Crocodile. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de tout faire foiré.

Comme prévu, Crocodile se débarrassa de Mister Three, mais il sous-estima son propre subordonné. Même dans l'estomac d'un bananawani, il réussit à survivre. Comment ? Sans doute grâce à un akuma no mi. Mais une chose était certaine, il était encore vivant. Pour combien de temps, c'était à voir.

Crocodile craignait la bande de Luffy. Et il savait que la princesse pouvait arrêter l'Armée Rebelle, aussi, puisqu'ils étaient amis d'enfance. Même si elle échouait, elle pourrait les faire hésiter. Et il y avait des traîtres dans l'Armée Rebelle. Et Marco était prêt à parier qu'il y en aurait dans l'Armée Royale.

« -Miss All Sunday, appela Crocodile.

- Hai ? fit Robin.

- Vu les circonstances, vous êtes autorisé à utiliser le denden mushi si besoin est. Ordonnez aux Billions en place d'éliminer ces cinq personnes s'ils les rencontrent. Ne laissez ni Vivi, ni les pirates entrer dans Katorea ! Vivi et Kozha ne doivent pas se rencontrer ! »

Marco jura.

Katorea !? C'était à l'opposé ! Et Ace lui avait dit que son frère faisait route vers Yuba !

Mais à ce rythme, ils en seraient jamais à temps sur place.

Le Phénix n'avait pas le choix.

Ayant entendu tout ce qu'il devait entendre, il s'enfonça dans les rues. Il attendrait le petit jour pour appeler Ace.

* * *

- Na, Luffy, tu te souviens de t'être couché ? demanda Ace, allongé dans sa couche, les bras sous la tête en guise d'oreiller.

Son coussin, il l'avait jeté au réveil sur Luffy, pour pas changer, et pour pas changer, son frangin le prenait en otage pour jouer avec.

- Non, du tout. Je me souviens qu'on creusait et piouf, plus rien. Tu crois que c'est Toto-ossan qui nous a couché ? fit Luffy.

- Va savoir. Allez, préparons-nous. Tu me rends le coussin ?

- Yada. T'avais pas à me le jeter, ce matin.

Ace eut un petit rire. Il y pouvait rien, c'était toujours comme ça au réveil... enfin, sauf quand il était avec Marco, parce que c'était le Phénix qui lui servait d'oreiller, donc, il pouvait pas le balancer, celui là.

Les deux frères s'habillèrent rapidement, donc.

- Na, Ace, c'est quoi cette cicatrice au poignet, que tu as ? demanda Luffy.

Ace regarda son poignet qui portait les marques des serres de Marco avec un sourire.

- C'est un souvenir précieux du jour où j'ai rencontré Marco, raconta t-il. Je venais de voir Ji-chan, et mon navire était en train d'être préparer pour l'île Gyojin. Marco, lui il était en mission pour Oyaji. Il m'a démasqué en un coup d'œil, et je l'avais intrigué, surtout qu'il m'avait vu avec Ji-chan. Alors, comme j'en avais marre qu'il me suive, je l'ai défié et on c'est battu ensemble. Depuis que j'étais entré dans la Grand Line, j'avais rêvé de ça... trouver quelqu'un contre qui je puisse lâcher toute ma puissance... et j'ai trouvé ça. On c'est affronté à pleine puissance, et dans l'affrontement, il m'a griffé l'avant bras. Moi, je lui ais fait une cicatrice sur les côtes, qu'il porte toujours, d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, un imbécile a coupé le combat alors que j'allais lancé ma plus grosse attaque. On a pas put le finir, mais on c'est promit de se revoir dans le Shin Sekai. Et il a tenu sa promesse. Quand on c'est revu, j'ai vu qu'il mourrait d'envie de finir notre combat. Mais j'ai eu Shirohige à la place, comme ennemi. C'est l'histoire de cette cicatrice.

- T'es zarb, nii-chan, commenta Luffy en se curant le nez.

Les deux frères se rassirent sur l'une des couches au moment où le denden d'Ace sonna.

- K'ssou, qui ose faire un boucan pareille de bon matin, grogna Usopp en émergeant du sommeil.

- Ace a un denden... c'est à lui qu'il faut te plaindre... marmonna Sanji.

- Ace, décroches, k'ssou ! jura Zoro.

Luffy essaya de ne pas rire devant les grognements. Ace fouilla dans son sac et sortit son denden.

- Hai, Ace desu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Marco ? demanda le jeune commandant, sachant pertinemment qui était à l'appareil pour l'appeler aussi tôt.

« Faîtes demi-tour ! Vous allez dans le sens opposé à là où sont les rebelles, yoi ! Ils sont à Kotarea ! » leur dit Marco.

La panique dans la voix du Phénix fit froncer les sourcils d'Ace. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé.

- On est à Yuba, c'est un peu tard. Comment tu as apprit ça ?

« Crocodile a reçu du monde, hier, très tard dans la nuit, yoi. J'ai pu les espionner, yoi. J'ai découvert ce qu'il veut, je peux pas le dire par denden, ça attirera encore plus d'ennuis à ce pays, si ça remonte aux mauvaises oreilles, mais c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle, yoi. Crocodile a envoyé des hommes accomplir leur partit du plan, et il a des traîtres dans les deux camps, yoi ! Si y'a encore quelque chose à faire, c'est maintenant ou jamais, yoi ! Je peux pas déclencher de conflit avec Crocodile ici, à Rainbase, yoi. »

- On arrive immédiatement, fit Luffy en se levant d'un bond. Je vais botter le cul de Crocodile !

- Marco, il te faudrait combien de temps, avec quelqu'un sur ton dos, pour faire la traverser de Rainbase à Kotarea. En volant très vite, bien entendu.

« Moins qu'il n'en faut à Aokiji pour faire le trajet d'Ennies Lobby à Marine Ford à vélo, yoi. Je vous attends à Rainbase, yoi. Je suis certain que deux D. réunis peuvent trouver un moyen de sauver ce pays, yoi »

- On se bouge, Marco, promis.

Et Ace raccrocha.

- Tout le monde dans son pantalon et plus vite que ça ! rugit Luffy.

Il en fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde s'habille.

* * *

Malgré cet appel, Vivi n'alla pas vers Rainbase.

Et fila droit vers Kotarea, avec tout le monde à sa suite.

Dans sa tête, Ace comptait le temps que mettrait son frère avant de secouer la princesse.

« Un kai-ô, deux kai-ô, trois kai-ô... »

Ils ne marchaient pas depuis très longtemps, que Luffy s'assit contre un arbre mort.

Trente kai-ô.

Ace s'arrêta immédiatement à côté de lui. Ils avaient pas le temps, mais il le fit. De toute façon, il connaissait trop bien son frère pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, et ça le faisait presque sourire. Tout le monde les dépassa avant de réaliser la chose.

- Oi ! Luffy, Ace ! Je croyais qu'on avait pas le temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! s'exclama Usopp.

Luffy fit la moue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luffy-san, Ace-san ? demanda Vivi.

- Lu' a un soucis, moi, aucun, assura Ace. Parle, Luffy.

- Mmmmh... J'abandonne, annonça Luffy de but en blanc.

Ace aurait dû écrire le script de cette scène, il l'avait sentit venir à plein nez. Jusqu'aux commentaires.

- Luffy-san, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Vivi.

- Ohé, Luffy, on a pas le temps de céder à tes caprices, fit Usopp. Lèves-toi.

- On repart, fit Chopper.

- Si le capitaine décide une chose, l'équipage doit le faire, fit calmement Ace.

Il se devait de remettre à la place ces rookies, quand même. Luffy laissait peut-être faire, mais Ace ne supportait pas beaucoup ça.

- Mais Ace, on a pas le temps, on doit refaire tout le chemin qu'on a fait pour arriver à Kotarea, lui dit Sanji. Si un million de personnes se battent, ce sera la fin !

- Vous avez pas écouter la conversation que j'ai eu ce matin avec Marco, ou quoi ? demanda le commandant en levant un sourcil surpris.

Tout le monde secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Quel bande de bras cassé, ceux là... Ace ne put retenir un soupir

- Je m'en fiche de tout ça, déclara Luffy. Vivi.

- Nani ? demanda Vivi.

- Je veux battre cette ordure de Crocodile. Ace, tu peux t'avancer, si tu veux.

- Généreux de ta part, Lu'. Rattrapez moi vite, sourit Ace.

Et il se mit à marcher à grandes enjambées dans la direction de Rainbase, alors que Vivi leur avait fait prendre la route pour Kotarea.

- Si nous arrêtons l'Armée Rebelle, est-ce que ça arrêtera Crocodile ? demanda Luffy.

Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'Ace entendit, désormais un peu trop loin pour les entendre. Bientôt, il fut rejoint par Zoro, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Ton capitaine t'a donné un ordre, Roronoa Zoro ? demanda Ace.

- Le capitaine veut botter le cul de Crocodile, donc, comme je présume que tu sais où il est, je te suis, fit Zoro en haussant les épaules.

- Intelligent de ta part ! Nous allons à Rainbase. Tu l'aurais sut si tu avais écouter ma conversation de ce matin.

- Tu as l'air pensif, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Marco a découvert le vrai objectif de Crocodile. Et ça doit être suffisamment énorme pour l'avoir fait paniquer. Voilà pourquoi je suis pensif, j'essaye de voir ce que ça pourrait être pour qu'il ne l'ait pas dit par denden. Finalement, j'ai bien fait de venir observer mon frérot.

- Tu restes longtemps parmi nous ?

- Je sais pas trop. Si moi ou Marco recevons des nouvelles de notre équipage, nous faisant dire qu'on a besoin de nous, on partira immédiatement. Sinon, je resterais bien sur une autre île avec Lu'. Ça fait tout de même trois ans depuis que j'ai filé dans le dos de son jiji, et que j'ai laissé Lu' derrière moi.

- Pourquoi partir dans son dos ?

- Si je l'avais pas fait, il m'aurait pris par le collet et embarqué sur son navire pour faire de moi un marine. Si t'as pas vu la bête, tu peux pas comprendre les traumatismes qu'on a subit quand on était gosse. J'ai la frousse dès que je vois une blouse blanche, ou que j'entends les mots hôpitaux, médecins, infirmières et autres, par sa faute.

- Eh ben, ça doit être un sacré phénomène, ce Garp...

- Oh ? Luffy t'a parlé de lui ?

- Oui, quand nous étions encore tous les deux, et qu'on a quitté l'île où on s'est rencontré, je lui ai demandé ce qu'était le message qu'il avait donné au gamin qui voulait être marine. C'est à cette occasion qu'il m'a parlé de Garp.

- Genkotsu no Monkey D. Garp, le Héros de la Marine, qui pourchassa Gol D. Roger, Shirohige Et Shiki. Avec l'aide de l'actuel Gensui Sengoku, ils envoyèrent Shiki à Impel Down. On m'a dit que c'était le seul homme à avoir jamais réussi à s'échapper de cette prison. Néanmoins, on le retient parce que c'est à lui que Gol D. Roger c'est rendu, quand il lui ait devenu évident qu'il allait mourir.

- Rendu ? Il a pas été capturé ? s'étonna Zoro.

- C'est ce que prétend la Marine, mais c'est faux. Roger était mourant quand il a conquis la Grand Line. Quand il a été exécuté, il ne lui restait que trois semaines à vivre. Alors, au lieu d'avoir une mort inutile, il a eu celle que nous connaissons tous...

- Comment tu le sais ? Garp te l'a dit ?

- Iie. Quand il parlait de Roger, c'est juste pour lui casser du sucre sur le dos. Tu auras ta réponse à Shabaody.

- NOUS SOMMES DES NAKAMAS ! hurla Luffy.

- Ah, Luffy en a fini, ricana Ace. Il a jamais été très doué avec les mots, mais je pense que le message est passé.

- Moi aussi. Ton ami pourra nous aider ?

- Marco ? Ne le sous-estime pas, il est pas le bras droit de notre capitaine, depuis l'époque de Roger, pour rien.

Et Ace tira la langue à Zoro qui secoua la tête avec un sourire.

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre qui se fini ! Je vous donne donc rendez-vous à Lundi, jour où je vous annoncerais la date de clôture des votes ^^**

**Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
**Shichibukai = capitaine Corsaire**  
**Shirohige Kaizoku = Pirates de Barbe Blanche**  
**Fushisho = Phoenix**  
**Mugiwara = Chapeau de paille**  
**Yada = Je refuse / Je veux pas**  
**Oyaji = Père / Papa**  
**L'île Gyojin = L'île des hommes-poissons**  
**Ji-chan = tonton**  
**Nii-chan = Grand frère**  
**K'ssou = Bordel**  
**Kai-Ô = les roi des mers / monstre des mers**  
**Nakama = compagnon / camarade**


	28. Tag Out, Tag In

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end et tout et tout !**

**Comme annoncez au dernier chapitre, voici la version de Rainbase vu par les Shirohige Kaizoku, j'espère que ça vous plaira \o/**

**liim : Qu'est-ce qu'on peu attendre venant de deux frères, hein ?! Forcément qu'il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Oh, et Sabo te remercie pour ton idée de déguisement, il y pensera pour le premier avril prochain, voir Halloween :D**

**Kira1726 : Il ne lui reste que ça, faut pas lui en vouloir, à ce Croco ^^ Et merci de m'avoir rappeler pour les traductions, j'avais zappé -_- Au passage, tu es l'auteur du centième commentaire, tu veux un cadeau :D ?**

**Mel72000 : Je te faisais pas de reproche, je trouve que c'est même un très bon principe ! **

**Hotaru-no-kata : Avalé toutes mes fics O.o ! Whuawe, je pensais pas que ça se consommer sans faim :O je t'en veux pas de pas avoir laisser de commentaire avant, c'est très gentil d'en laisser un de temps à autres (pour toi et tout ceux qui passent leur temps à dire 'désolée j'ai pas put en poster d'autre de commentaires). Je suis heureuse de t'avoir convertit au Ace/Marco, et je ferais en sorte de mettre d'autres aventures croustillantes.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le groupe les avait rattrapé parce qu'Ace avait fait une crise de narcolepsie. Là, en marchant en silence, il guettait la moindre présence de vie dans les environs, étirant son Haki au maximum pour voir s'il pouvait sentir Marco.

- Comment savais-tu, Ace-san, que nous irions à Rainbase ? demanda Vivi.

- Lu' veut botter le cul de Crocodile, donc, il me paraît logique que nous y allions, répondit Ace en haussant les épaules. Nous y serons dans combien de temps ?

C'était évident de l'objectif de Luffy. Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, il n'en changeait pas. Ensuite, Marco avait laissé entendre que Crocodile était à Rainbase…

- Un jour, voire plus.

- Alors, pressons, marmonna Luffy en accélérant le pas.

- Nami, je peux avoir une place sur ton chameau ? demanda Usopp avec espoir.

- Prends exemple sur Chopper, il fait de son mieux, ricana Zoro. Courage, Chopper.

- Hm, fit Chopper, déterminé, sous sa forme de rennes. Vivi, il y aura de l'eau à Rainbase ?

- Oui, cet endroit est très prospère. Elle a été épargnée par la rébellion et elle est reconnue pour ses casinos, répondit Vivi.

- _Casinos_ ?! fit Nami, des berrys dans les yeux.

- Oi, oi, à quoi tu penses ? grogna Zoro.

- Lu', ta navigatrice est folle, souffla Ace à l'oreille de son frangin.

Elle était vraiment obsédée par l'argent, cette nana.

- Je sais, mais c'est la meilleure ! Shihihihihi ! répondit Luffy.

Si Luffy le disait, Ace était enclin à le croire. Marco se ferait peut-être un plaisir de voir ce qu'elle valait en navigation, s'ils restaient encore un peu.

- Il reste au moins une ville joyeuse dans ce royaume, constata Sanji.

Et le silence retomba.

Pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus que les bruits de leur pas dans le sable, et les gémissements d'Usopp.

- Luffy-san ? Merci. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas été aussi déterminée, fit brusquement Vivi.

- Donnes-nous à manger, répondit Luffy avec un sourire.

- Pardon ? s'enquit Vivi.

- Quand j'aurais botté le cul à Crocodile, donne-nous à manger à Ace et moi ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus rien avaler !

- On va les ruiner ! rit Ace.

Déjà que Luffy était du genre à avaler de quoi nourrir une flotte entière… si on rajoutait Ace, ils dépasseraient aisément ce que pouvait consommer en une journée entière tout l'équipage des Shirohige Kaizoku !

Vivi éclata de rire.

- Je vous le promets ! assura-t-elle.

- Tu vas t'en voir, Vivi-chan, commenta Sanji.

* * *

- On y est, annonça Vivi.

Ace accéléra le pas et scanna la ville. Il arrêta son attention sur quelques masses de puissances qu'il parvint à percevoir. Marco répondait à l'appel. Miss All-Sunday aussi. Quelques marines, dont Smoker. La masse de puissance, pourtant négligeable face à celle de Marco, devait être Crocodile. Ce foutu Wani de Shichibukai…

- Tu sens quelque chose d'intéressant, Ace ? demanda Sanji.

- Marco est là-bas, je suppose que la masse de puissance que je ressens là-bas provient de Crocodile. Son bras-droit est présent, aussi… répondit Ace.

- Et Smoker, aussi ! fit Luffy.

Il se fit craquer ses poings en rugissant :

- JE VAIS BOTTER LE CUL DE CROCODILE !

- Vous pensez que Baroque Works sait que nous sommes là ? demanda Zoro.

- C'est possible. On a rencontré Mister Two en venant ici. Il est prudent de se dire qu'ils savent que nous sommes là. Il est possible aussi qu'ils sachent pour Ace et son ami, commenta Nami.

- Crocodile a eu des ennuis avec notre capitaine, par le passé. J'étais pas encore dans l'équipage, à l'époque, annonça Ace. Il a déjà vu Marco, mais pas ses pouvoirs. Le tout est de savoir si Miss All-Sunday que j'ai croisé en chemin a fait le rapprochement entre l'oiseau qui m'accompagnait et Marco. Voir même si elle a parlé de moi à son patron.

- Un oiseau ? demanda Usopp.

- Le surnom de Marco n'est pas Fushisho pour rien ! Nihi !

Ace avait dit ça avec un grand sourire.

- En attendant, j'ai soif, commenta Chopper.

- Moi aussi, avoua Usopp.

- MIZUUUU ! hurla Luffy en courant vers la ville.

Ace leva un sourcil.

- Eh bien, Marco saura qu'on est là, s'il n'a pas prêté attention à son Haki, juste avec l'entrée fracassante de Luffy, sourit Ace.

La première réflexion que se ferait Marco, ça serait que Luffy était un mini Ace !

* * *

Marco était assis dans un café, un verre de bière fraîche devant lui, son Haki scannant les environs. Il jeta un regard en biais très discret aux deux marines qu'il avait vu à Nanohana et cacha son sourire dans sa choppe.

On ne l'avait pas reconnu… Néanmoins, leur conversation était intéressante :

- Smoker-taisa, fit la femme. Vous pensez que les Mugiwara Kaizoku vont venir à Rainbase ?

- Sûrement. Juste un sentiment.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit, et Marco braqua immédiatement son regard dessus.

Deux jeunes entrèrent.

Et le Phénix aurait mis une de ses pattes à couper que le basané au long nez était le fils de Yassop, le meilleur tireur d'Akagami. Quant à l'autre…

Marco eut un sourire.

Le même visage que sur l'avis de recherche qu'Ace lui avait montré comme étant celui de son frère. Il ressemblait quelque peu à Garp, aussi, mais de loin ! Et ce garçon se tourna vers lui, comme attiré par un aimant.

- On va enfin pouvoir boire, fit le compagnon de Luffy.

Luffy alla vers Marco se pencha sur sa table, les sourcils froncés. Il était puissant. Très puissant. Presque autant qu'Ace quand ils s'étaient rencontrés à Shabaody. Mais il lui restait inférieur, en termes de force, preuve que Rayleigh n'avait pas eu autant de temps que pour Ace, pour le former.

- Fais souffrir Ace, et je t'arrache le cœur pour te le faire bouffer cru, menaça Luffy à voix basse.

Marco se laissa aller en souriant sur son siège et leva sa main.

- Rayleigh a décidé qu'il me passerait au fil de sa lame si je brisais le cœur d'Ace, décompta-t-il en baissant un doigt.

Il en baissa un autre en disant :

- Sabo-kun a décidé qu'il m'arracherait les plumes et me démembrerait si cela arrivait, yoi.

Marco prit un air pensif et fini par annoncer :

- Je pense que malgré ça, il me restera assez de vitalité pour me faire arracher mon cœur, pour l'avaler, yoi. Alors, il n'y a aucun souci, yoi. Je veillerai à ce qu'Ace ne souffre pas à cause de notre relation, yoi.

Un immense sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du gamin, auquel Marco répondit par un fin sourire. Il serra la main que lui tendit Luffy.

- Monkey D. Luffy, se présenta le jeune homme.

- Fushisho Marco. Ace nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, yoi, répondit le Phénix. C'est le fils de Yassop, non ?

Et il montra le garçon au long nez du doigt qui était au comptoir à côté des marines, réclamant de l'eau.

- Hm ! Usopp ! fit Luffy.

- Aussi bruyant que son père, yoi…

- Shihihihi !

- Ace s'est perdu en route, yoi ?

- Non, il est juste un peu à la traîne avec les autres. On est partit devant pour chercher de l'eau.

- So ka… je pense que la commande de ton ami vient d'arriver, yoi. Oh, et attention aux marines, yoi.

Luffy eut un énorme sourire.

- Tant qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu, j'ai rien à craindre du Kemuri ! dit-il.

Le même genre d'idée que serait capable d'avoir Ace… Marco ne put retenir un sourire.

Il se leva et fouilla ses poches à la recherche de monnaie qu'il laissa sur la table.

- Je vais aller à la rencontre d'Ace, annonça-t-il.

- Ja na !

Et Luffy alla au comptoir engouffré un tonneau d'eau. Marco le regarda un instant avec un sourire de coin et s'en alla.

* * *

Le Phénix se glissa dans la foule, remplissant agilement ses poches avec l'argent que les gens voulaient gaspiller dans les casinos, sans que personne ne le remarque. C'est là qu'il vit Luffy et son ami Usopp courir hors du bar, poursuivit par Smoker, des tonneaux dans leur bras. Marco hésita à leur venir en aide, mais il aperçut au coin d'une rue Ace regardait ça, plié en deux de rire. Si même le frère aîné n'intervenait pas, cela voulait dire que le Phénix n'avait pas à le faire.

- Tu vas pas l'aider, yoi ? fit Marco en rejoignant Ace.

- Pas cette fois, sourit Ace. Alors ? Pas trop choqué par le phénomène qu'est mon frère ?

- J'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine avec toi, yoi.

Il prit Ace par les épaules et l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille d'une ruelle, loin des regards indiscrets. Là, le jeune D. se blottit dans les bras de Marco en souriant.

- Tu m'as manqué, Marco, souffla Ace.

Marco eut un sourire et enlaça Ace contre sa poitrine, avant de l'embrasser sur le crâne.

- Toi aussi, yoi.

Ils restèrent un instant enlacé, puis Ace s'écarta.

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu étais aussi paniqué au denden ? s'enquit Ace.

- Pluton.

- Pluton ?

- Quelque part dans ce pays se cache Pluton, yoi. L'Arme Antique Pluton.

Ace ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! demanda-t-il.

Rayleigh lui avait raconté des histoires aux sujets de ses armes légendaires, capable de surpasser la puissance d'un Buster Call. Imaginer que Crocodile voulait mettre la main sur cela… c'était inimaginable ! Un cauchemar !

- AAAAAAAAAAACE ! hurla Chopper en débarquant dans la ruelle. Ils ont tous disparut ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Du calme, Chopper, rassura Ace en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur du petit renne. Luffy est juste tombé sur quelques marines, rien de bien inquiétant, ne t'en fait pas, ils vont s'en sortir.

- Mais…

- Hey, je connais mon frère ! C'est pas ce Kemuri qui aura raison de lui ! Il est assez fort pour résister à mes flammes, après tout !

Chopper hocha la tête, peu rassuré, puis remarqua Marco.

- Vous êtes le phénix de l'autre fois ! reconnu le petit renne.

- On a mis les voiles, à ce que je vois, yoi, sourit Marco. Tu t'es fait embarquer par un déjanté, tu en as conscience, yoi ?

- Luffy ? Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais Ace n'est pas mieux.

- Oooh ! C'est un coup bas ! ricana Ace.

- CROCODILE ! JE VAIS TE BOTTER LE CUL !

La voix de Luffy raisonna dans toute la ville, faisant lever la tête aux trois pirates.

- Que fait-on, Marco ? demanda Ace.

- Partant pour un poker, yoi ? proposa Marco avec un clin d'œil.

Chopper les regarda sans comprendre, alors qu'Ace avait un sourire féroce en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne.

- Allons faire sauter la banque de Crocodile ! annonça Ace.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis un moment quand ils rencontrèrent Tashigi. Prenant Chopper sous un bras, Ace suivit Marco sur un toit, observant de leur perchoir la jeune femme qui cherchait Smoker. Et douée comme elle était, la jeune femme trébucha, et perdit ses lunettes.

- La Marine fait peine à voir, parfois, yoi, commenta Marco, alors que la jeune femme cherchait ses lunettes.

Sanji qui passait par là, observa la scène un peu surpris, mais feignit d'être un simple passant en fumant une cigarette, quand un marine arriva :

- Sergent Tashigi ! appela-t-il. Vous êtes là !

La femme ramassa son katana.

- J'arrive immédiatement ! assura Tashigi.

Et le marine qui venait d'arriver lui ramassa ses lunettes pour les lui mettre sur le nez. Et Tashigi suivit son subordonné, ignorant Sanji.

- Elle est timbrée, commenta le cuistot.

- Je confirme ! lui dit Ace en sautant dans la rue juste derrière lui.

Sanji se retourna d'un bond et arrêta son pied à un cheveu du crâne du jeune homme qui ne sourcilla pas.

- Ne refaits plus jamais ça, grogna Sanji en reposant son pied. Le marché de Rayleigh tiens toujours. Je te fais mal, et j'ai des couteaux de cuisine de qualité supérieure.

- Shihihihi ! Wari !

- Ace, tu peux me lâcher ? demanda Chopper.

- Oh bien sûre !

Et Ace laissa le renne posait pied à terre. Marco atterrit sur des cageots, juste à côté d'eux, et y resta accroupit.

- Marco, je te présente Sanji, c'est l'élève de Zeff et le cuistot de bord de mon frangin, présenta Ace. Sanji, voici Fushisho Marco, bras droit de l'homme le plus fort des océans.

- Enchanté, yoi, fit Marco en tendant une main à Sanji.

- De même. Zeff m'a compté beaucoup d'histoire au sujet de Shirohige et de ses hommes, fit Sanji.

- Il nous a pas dépeint à l'acide, j'espère, parce que je pourrais en dire des choses à son sujet, yoi. Enfin, j'ai bien plus de dossier compromettant sur Roger et sa bande que sur cette vieille branche de Zeff, pour être franc, yoi.

Marco allait ajouter autre chose quand il leva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sanji.

- Ace, tu sens ? demanda Marco.

Ace se concentra. Oui, il sentait que Vivi avait des ennuis… enfin, avait eu des ennuis. Mais une puissance assez inattendue était venue à son secours. C'était rapide. Très rapide. Et ça volait.

- Un zoan ? demanda Ace.

- Allons voir, fit Marco.

Et il sauta de la caisse. Ace tira son poignard, imité par Marco qui en tira un d'une de ses manches.

Il sauta sur un toit pour assister avec douleur à la mésaventure de l'homme faucon entre les mains de Miss All-Sunday…

- Ouch, je compatis, yoi, souffla Marco.

Sanji, Chopper et Ace regardèrent dans un coin la femme réduire le plus puissant guerrier d'Alabasta en miette, avant d'embarqué Vivi.

- Infiltrons-nous dans le casino, souffla Sanji.

- Je n'aurais pas eu meilleur idée, sourit Ace.

* * *

Ils avaient fait un sacré nettoyage dans les environs du casino. Ace et Marco avaient observé avec un sourire le niveau de Chopper et Sanji pendant le combat. Ils étaient vraiment pas mauvais !

C'est là que Vivi sortit en courant du casino, paniquée, alors que Sanji avait ramassé un denden.

- Ace-san ! Ace-san ! pleura Vivi.

- Quoi ? demanda Ace.

- 'Tag out' ! Luffy-san m'a demandé de vous dire 'tag out' !

Tag out… ça voulait dire qu'une chose… Luffy avait fait de son mieux jusque-là, mais il ne pouvait momentanément rien faire de plus.

- Compris. Je prends le relais. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est ? demanda Ace en la prenant par les épaules.

- L'Armée Rebelle marche sur Alubarna ! Même si je pars maintenant, Crocodile aura réussi ! Il faut que j'arrive avant les rebelles pour les en empêchaient ! paniqua Vivi.

Marco posa son sac à terre et en tira une carte.

- Où dois-tu te rendre, yoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis Marco, yoi. Maintenant, dis-moi où tu dois aller, yoi. On perd du temps !

Vivi prit la carte que lui tendit Marco et la déroula, avant de pointer un endroit devant Alubarna.

- Très bien. On y sera en quelques heures, à peine, yoi. Tu as déjà fait ton baptême de l'air ?

- Hein ?

- Moi qui pensais qu'on allait devoir vous supplier, s'étonna Sanji.

- Du moment que je peux empêcher Crocodile de réussir son plan, je suis prêt à tout, yoi. S'il réussit, il aura entre ses mains quelque chose qui mettra en péril la vie même de Oyaji, alors, je n'ai pas à hésiter. Venez sur le toit !

Et Marco se mit à escalader un toit, suivit par Ace qui se hissa dessus, Vivi sur le dos, grâce à son akuma no mi. Là, il déposa Vivi à terre et prit une main de Marco entre les siennes.

- Sois prudent, s'il te plaît, lui demanda Ace.

- Ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuis tant que je suis pas là pour te surveiller, yoi. On se retrouve à Alubarna, lui répondit Marco avec un sourire.

Et il écarta les bras.

- Accrochez-vous à lui, Vivi-sama. Et ne vous en faîtes pas pour les flammes, celles de Marco ne brulent que quand il le décide, assura Ace.

Vivi grimpa sur le dos de Marco, alors que Sanji et Chopper regardaient tout ça avec intérêt, depuis en bas.

- Iterashai, souhaita Ace.

Et il les poussa dans le vide.

Marco tomba, les bras en croix vers la ville, accompagnait du hurlement de Vivi. En une fraction de seconde, des flammes bleues et or recouvrirent le pirate et bientôt, un immense oiseau de flamme piqua vers le ciel, la princesse accrochée à son cou.

- On me surnomme pas le Phénix pour faire jolie, yoi, fit Marco. Accrochez-vous !

Et il donna un brutal coup d'accélérateur avec ses ailes, et fila comme une fusée vers l'Est.

- Whouhawe, fit Sanji.

- Zoan mythique. Tori tori no mi, modèle phénix, lui dit Ace en descendant à terre. On passe cet appel ? Dès que tu peux, place un 'tag in'. Si Lu' est dans le coin, il saura que j'ai pris mes dispositions.

Sanji décrocha le combiné, et bientôt, il fut en relation avec la voix de Nico Robin :

« Nani ? »

- Moshi moshi… moshi moshi ? Vous m'entendez ? demanda Sanji.

« Oui, je peux vous entendre. Un des Millions ? »

Sanji regarda le bébé denden entre ses mains, mais Ace lui fit un signe du pouce disant que tout aller bien.

- Z'êtes sûr que ça passe ? demanda Sanji.

- Oui, fit un des millions qu'ils avaient amochés.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Robin.

« Dîtes-le. Qu'est-il arrivé ? » exigea la voix de Crocodile.

- Aaaah, j'ai déjà entendu cette voix avant…

Ace dû se retenir de rire quand Sanji tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de dire :

- Merci d'avoir appelé. Vous êtes bien au restaurant merdique. Tag in.

« Restaurant de merde, hein ? » fit Crocodile.

- Heeee, on dirait que tu t'en souviens, constata Sanji. J'en suis heureux.

« Salaud, t'es qui toi ? »

- Moi ? Je suis… Mister Prince.

Ace avala ses lèvres, lutant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« So ka, Mister Prince… où es-tu maintenant ? » demanda Crocodile.

- Je peux pas te le dire. Si je le fais, tu viendras me tuer. Enfin, le fait que tu en sois capable ou pas reste à voir. Je suis pas assez fou pour lâcher des informations par inattention. Contrairement à toi, Mister Zéros.

Il eut plusieurs exclamations, des appels aux secours et la voix de Luffy frappa aux oreilles d'Ace :

« Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiince ! Si tu viens me sortir de là, je te dirais les mensurations de Gol D. Ann, et je te donnerais même des bikinis à elle, encore trempé de sa dernière baignade ! »

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Ace, mais Sanji se contenta de rire, alors que Chopper regardait ça sans comprendre.

Mais y'avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la phrase. Luffy savait très bien qu'avec un akuma no mi, impossible de se baigner, et pourtant…

L'évidence se fit : ils allaient faire trempette dans très peu de temps !

- Je vois que tous mes équipiers sont avec vous ! fit Sanji. Et la proposition de Luffy est plus qu'intéressante !

Un regard à Ace et celui-ci leva un pistolet.

- Bon, eh bien, je crois que je vais…

Et Ace tira dans le vide.

Il prit le denden et déforma sa voix pour dire :

- Ce… ce saligaud… Moshi moshi ?! Nous l'avons eu… Que devons-nous faire de ce connard ?

« Où êtes-vous ? Rapportez votre position. » s'enquit Crocodile.

- Nous sommes devant l'entrée principale de Rain Dinners.

Le rire de Crocodile leur fit dire qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon

« C'est bien. Nous allons à l'entrée principale. »

Et ils raccrochèrent.

- Dans le casino, maintenant. Mister Prince, on compte sur toi ! fit Ace en abandonnant le denden.

- Tu y arriveras, Chopper ? demanda Sanji.

- Oui ! assura le petit renne.

Et il se dirigea vers l'entrer, donna un coup de pied à un homme et lui dit :

- Je suis Mister Prince !

Et il s'en alla en courant.

Ace enfila une chemise noire et des lunettes de soleil, avant d'échanger son chapeau orange pour le noir. Il aurait moins à changer quand il utiliserait Ann.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le casino et s'assirent à des tables de jeux. Ace au poker, et Sanji à une machine à sous.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, et je vous remercie tous de vos commentaires et de votre fidélité. N'oubliez pas de voté sur mon profil pour décider de quand devront partir Ace et Marco pour leurs propres aventures (songe à ouvrir un second sondage pour l'histoire de stroumph au vu des mp reçus).**

**Bonne soirée !**

**Traduction :**

**Wani : crocodile**

**kaizoku : pirate (kaizokudan : équipage de pirate)**

**mizu : eau**

**so ka : je vois**

**Kemuri : l'Enfumeur**

**ja na : à plus tard**

**Wari : désolé**

**Oyaji : père**

**Iterashai : bon voyage**

**Tori : oiseau**

**Nani ? : Quoi ?**

**Moshi moshi ? : allo ?**

**Les termes qui me semble évident, ou dont je pense avoir déjà donner la traduction auparavant ne sont pas traduit. En cas de soucis, envoyé moi un mp et je traduirais tel termes dans le prochain chapitre**


	29. Tu ne passeras que quand je te le dirais

**Salut à vous !**

**Chapitre du soir, pour la fin des évènements de Rainbase.**

**Demain, pas de chapitre, navrée, donc on se retrouve sans doute après-demain !**

**Je vous remercie encore tous de votre fidélité et de votre soutien, sans ça, cette histoire se serait achevé depuis un petit moment ^^**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Miss All-Sunday et Crocodile entrèrent dans le casino par la porte VIP.

Ace allongea ses cartes, remporta la mise et se leva, après avoir été certains que le couple soit hors des lieux. Sanji l'aperçu et se leva à son tour.

En moins de deux, ils furent à la porte, et suivirent la route pour VIP, ne tombant pas dans le vulgaire piège à leur droite.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée d'une salle qui commençait à s'inonder très sérieusement. Et tout le monde était en cage. Sanji sauta directement à l'eau pour se précipiter vers le crocodile qui s'en prenait à eux, alors qu'Ace s'asseyait au bord de l'escalier détruit, les jambes dans le vide en souriant, histoire de cacher le fait qu'il était inquiet par cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas aider. Si Luffy n'avait pas explosé la cage, ça voulait dire qu'une chose : il s'agissait de kairioseki.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as encore fait passer une razzia dans un resto sur la note du jiji ? demanda Ace, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

- Shihihihi ! Si seulement ! se marra Luffy.

- Sorts-nous d'ici ! Ace ! Pitié ! fit Usopp.

Baouuuuuuuuuum !

- Anti Manner Kick Course ! annonça Sanji en envoyant un puissant coup de pied dans le monstre, le tuant sur le coup.

Le crocodile géant s'envola pour atterrir un peu plus loin. Ace sauta agilement sur la dépouille. Les coups de pieds de Sanji avaient vraiment progressé, c'était incroyable !

- Na, Ace, tu crois qu'il est mangeable ? demanda Luffy en montrant le crocodile sous les pieds de son aîné.

Ace regarda la grosse bête et remarqua qu'elle avait recraché la pierre de l'escalier.

- Vu qu'il a avalé de la pierre, j'en doute, fit Ace.

Il releva la tête et fut surpris de voir Smoker dans la cage avec la bande.

- Oh, mais c'est que le Kemuri-taisa est avec toi, Lu' !

- Portgas… grogna Smoker en reconnaissant Ace.

De son côté, Sanji prit la pose, comme pour marquer son entrée cool en matière.

- Os ! Est-ce qu'on vous a fait attendre ? demanda Sanji.

- Prince-san ! hurla Usopp.

- Yokatta, soupira Nami.

- Abrutits ! Arrêtez de glander et trouvez la clef ! engueula Zoro.

Ace fouilla ses poches, et en tira un petit corail. Cadeau de Jimbe qu'il rentabilisait très bien ! Il le lança à Sanji en lui disant :

- Donne ça à Lu'. Lu', faudra partager si on a pas la clef d'ici là.

Sanji fit passer à Usopp qui envoya à Luffy. Celui-ci regarda avec curiosité le petit morceau de corail qu'il avait dans sa main.

- Toujours utile, quand on a un akuma no mi, d'avoir ça sur soi. Quand y'aura trop d'eau pour respirer, tu souffleras dedans, expliqua Ace. J'en ai un second, pour moi et Sanji, au cas où.

- Namiiii-swaaaan ! Tu m'aimes ?! demanda Sanji en faisant sa danse de l'amour.

- Hai, hai, maintenant, mettez-vous au boulot et ouvrez cette porte, fit Nami.

- Haiiii~ ! fit Sanji.

- Sa stupidité est sans limite, commenta Zoro.

- Ace ! Vivi, t'en as fait quoi ? demanda Luffy.

- Elle est partie devant avec Marco. Elle est entre de très bonne main, pas de soucis, rassura Ace. Sanji, ils arrivent tous en même temps. Je te les laisse ou je me les fais ?

Elle était en effet entre les plumes de Marco, y'avait rien à craindre sur le sujet.

- Laisses-moi m'amuser un peu, Ace, fit Sanji en remettant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Et il leva une jambe.

- Amenez-vous pour me vaincre, k'ssou banana. Tous les merdeux qui s'en prennent à une lady ont besoin qu'on leur inculpe les bonnes manières, grogna le cuistot.

- Sinon, où est la clef ? demanda Ace à son frère.

- Le troisième qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. C'est lui qu'y l'a avalé, annonça Smoker.

- Comment tu sais ? s'étonna Luffy.

- T'es crétin et sourd ? Il grogne comme celui qui a avalé la clef, marmonna le marine.

- Nii-chan ! Le Kemuri vient de me traiter de crétin ! se plaignit Luffy en montrant l'homme du doigt.

Pour le coup, Smoker n'avait tout de même pas tort. Ils étaient tous majoritairement des crétins chez les D., alors…

- Navré de te le dire, Lu', mais c'est le cas, et c'est génétique. Suffit de regarder le jiji pour s'en rendre compte, soupira Ace. Le gène du D., tu peux rien contre. Pardon Sanji, je me charge de celui-là.

Et Ace s'éleva dans les airs avec son akuma no mi, pour retomber à toute vitesse, les jambes noircit de Haki, sur le dos de la bête, lui faisant recracher une étrange boulle blanche. Le crocodile s'effondra au sol, provoquant une courte pluie, alors que l'étrange boulle blanche roulait un peu dans l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Usopp.

Ace s'en rapprocha, grimaçant au contact de l'eau et tapota du bout du doigt, faisant fondre légèrement l'objet énorme.

- De la cire, fit Ace.

- _Doru doru ball_, souffla une voix un peu bizarre.

Ils regardèrent avec surprise la boulle se fendre en deux, laissant voir un drôle de personnage que tout le monde identifia comme Mister Three, totalement desséché, en son antre. Mister Three qui s'empressa d'ailleurs de se désaltérer sous le regard surprise de tout le monde.

Et il se mit à faire un discours sur comme quoi Crocodile devrait faire mieux que ça pour l'avoir avant de voir une clef sur le rebord de l'œuf de cire.

- Une clef ?

- AAAAAAh ! Donnes-nous cette clef ! hurlèrent Nami, Usopp et Luffy.

- AAH ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ! hurla Mister Three en les voyants.

Ace tapota l'épaule de Mistre Three qui se tourna vers lui.

- Permettez ? Merci, fit Ace avec un immense sourire en lui prenant la clef des mains.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Hiken no Ace ! hurla Mister Three en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

Faisant sauter la clef dans sa main, Ace alla ouvrir la cage, et jura. Elle ne tournait pas ! Crocodile avait laissé une fausse clef derrière lui ! Le saligot !

- Crocodile s'est foutu de nous ! C'est une fausse clef ! annonça Ace.

- Ace ! Sanji ! Cet homme peut faire n'importe quoi avec de la cire ! annonça Usopp. Il peut peut-être faire la vraie clef de cette cage !

Sanji et Ace se regardèrent, imaginant la scène et se sourient. Oui, ça pouvait le faire.

- Bonne idée, annonça Sanji.

Sanji et Ace regardèrent Mister Three avec un sourire sadique, le faisant frissonner.

- Tu as le choix… soit tu coopères, soit, on t'arrache chacun de tes ongles jusqu'à ce que tu nous aides… ricana Ace.

Mister Three déglutit.

Quelques coups de poings et de pieds bien placés, et Mister Three ouvrit la porte de la cage.

- Lu', donne le corail à Smoker, tu seras avec moi, fit Ace.

Il ne voulait pas que le marine meurt. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Un truc dans ses tripes lui disait que le marine devait survivre.

Sanji accrocha un message au ventre de Mister Three et l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur. Luffy donna le corail à Smoker et sortit de la cage avec tout le monde.

- On peut pas sortir par l'a où nous sommes venus, ils reviennent par-là, annonça Ace.

- Il reste le passage qui doit mener vers Alubarna, mais il est encore plein de bananawani, paniqua Nami.

Luffy et Zoro terminèrent de jouer avec les énormes crocodiles.

- On a fini ! annonça Luffy en soufflant de la fumée par son nez, signe de mécontentement.

- Les crocodiles ne sont plus un problème, fit Nami, perplexe.

- Je peux même pas y aller sérieusement avec toute cette eau autour de moi ! s'énerva Luffy.

- On sait, Lu', on sait, assura Ace, les mains dans les poches. Oh, et quand on sera entre D., j'aurais deux mots à te dire au sujet d'une promesse débile que tu as faîte.

Il n'avait pas oublié cette histoire de bikini, non mais oh !

- Shihihihi ! C'est ta faute pour l'avoir inventé !

- Cris le un peu plus fort, Lu', je te rappelle qu'il y a un marine avec nous. Mataku, t'es encore plus crétin que moi, parfois !

Non mais Luffy voulait vraiment que tout le monde comprenne qu'il était l'enfant de Roger ? Pas qu'il ait honte de son père, mais Ace n'avait pas envie de fournir des explications, et encore moins dans cette situation, surtout face à un marine.

Le début de dispute entre les deux frères fut coupé par un horrible craquement. La salle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Ace fouilla ses poches et en tira un corail semblable à celui actuellement en possession de Smoker. Il attrapa son frère sous un bras et souffla dans le corail, créant ainsi une bulle d'oxygène autour de lui et de son frangin. Smoker l'imita, perplexe, et se retrouva lui aussi englobé dans une bulle d'oxygène.

C'est à cet instant que les fenêtres cédèrent.

Et ils furent emportés par le courant.

* * *

Ils remontèrent difficilement à la surface. Ce n'était pas vraiment fait pour nager, ces coreaux, mais c'était mieux que rien. Une fois à l'air libre, les bulles éclatèrent. Ace se hissa avec son frère sur la berge, imité par Smoker.

- Oi, Luffy, Ace… vous êtes vivants ? demanda Sanji en reprenant son souffle.

- Ouais, je crois… marmonna Ace.

- Portgas… je suis ton ennemi… pourquoi m'avoir secouru ? grogna Smoker en s'asseyant au bord de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle.

- Si je l'avais pas fait, tu serais mort, déclara tout simplement Ace. Y'a-t-il une raison qui fait que je n'ai pas le droit de sauver une vie… t'en penses quoi, Lu' ?

- Si t'avais pas été là, j'aurais demandé à Sanji ou Zoro de le sauver, annonça Luffy en se mettant debout.

- Un de nos caprices, oublie-le ! Shihihihihi ! fit Ace.

Et ils se remirent tous debout, sauf Smoker qui essaya de se remettre de ses émotions.

- Nami-san, as-tu encore de ce parfum que tu as acheté à Nanohana ? demanda Sanji.

- Oui, pourquoi ? s'enquit Nami.

- Mets-toi de ce parfum.

Nami leva un sourcil mais obtempéra.

- Comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en se parfumant.

- AAAAAAAAAAh ! Même le jour de la fin du monde, je serais capable de tomber amoureux ! s'exclama Sanji en tombant sous le charme de Nami.

- Quel idiot, grogna Zoro.

- Portgas… tu ne m'en voudras pas, je suppose, si j'exerce mes devoirs d'officiers, grogna Smoker en se levant.

Il jeta néanmoins le corail à Ace qui le rattrapa.

Ace et Luffy se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Smoker.

- Vous avez vu ce qu'on gagne a sauvé un marine ? fit Sanji.

Les frères D. se mirent en position, dans un même mouvement, comme une machine bien huilée. On voyait bien qu'ils avaient reçu le même entraînement, la même formation… à quel point ils étaient semblables.

- Si tu veux te battre, Kemuri, nous sommes tes hommes, annonça Luffy, sérieux.

« Ils sont sérieux, là ? » songea Smoker.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis ferma les yeux.

- Ike, grogna-t-il.

Les frères D. en furent surpris.

- Mais c'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse filer ! annonça Smoker. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, vous serez morts.

- Dépose notre dépouille au Grove Treize de Shabaody, ce jour-là ! Notre Ji-chan saura quoi faire ! Shihihi ! fit Ace en souriant de nouveau.

- Allons-y, le reste de la Marine arrive, fit Luffy en tournant les talons. Alubarna est par où ?

- Marco est partit avec Vivi plein Est, annonça Ace.

Et tout le monde fila vers l'Est, sauf que les deux frères restèrent un instant derrière. Et ils offrirent un immense sourire à Smoker.

- Nihi ! On t'aime bien, tu sais ! firent-ils en cœur avant de rire.

Cela eut pour don de faire rougir de colère et d'embarras le marine.

- Foutez le camp maintenant ! hurla Smoker en levant sa jitte.

Et les deux frères esquivèrent l'attaque pour filer en courant à la poursuite des autres, sans cesser de rire. Cela fit sourire Zoro qui était resté derrière pour les attendre.

Ils courraient le plus vite possible, espérant semer la Marine qui les poursuivait, mais sans Smoker à leur tête.

- Yosh ! Droit sur Alubarna ! Ace ! C'est mon combat ! Je t'interdis de toucher Crocodile ! rugit Luffy.

- Pas de soucis, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir aussi ouvertement de toute façon ! Je trouverais bien quelque chose à faire pour être utile ! assura Ace. Vous êtes prêt pour le combat, les jeunes ?!

- OUAIIIIS ! firent les Mugiwara Kaizoku.

* * *

Marco volait vite, très vite, le plus vite que lui permettait ses ailes.

Vivi sur son dos ne devait pas en être à sa première fois, vu qu'elle faisait au mieux pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements.

- C'est l'homme-faucon qui vous a fait faire votre baptême de l'air, Vivi-sama ? demanda Marco en profitant d'un léger courant d'air pour une nouvelle poussée d'accélération.

- Vous connaissez Pell-san ? s'étonna Vivi.

- Iie. J'ai juste vu un homme, apparemment de la garde de ce royaume, avec des ailes, se faire malmener par cette femme du nom de Nico Robin, que vous appelez tous Miss All-Sunday, par ici, yoi.

- Il est vivant ?

- Il doit avoir surement très mal au bras, mais il est vivant, yoi.

Vivi s'allongea un peu plus sur le dos de Marco.

- Désolée pour le décollage, j'ai dû vous vriller les tympans… je m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous jetiez dans le vide, ainsi, avoua Vivi.

- Pas de soucis, yoi. C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai, quand je m'envole avec un passager sur le dos, yoi. La voie de la simplicité, comme on dit, yoi, assura Marco. J'aurais peut-être dû prévenir, aussi, yoi.

Un léger courant d'air le fit frôler les dunes, avant que d'un élégant coup d'aile, il ne s'élève de nouveau dans le ciel.

- Comment pourrais-je vous remercier pour votre aide ? demanda Vivi.

- Le Shirohige Kaizokudan n'a aucun intérêt dans Alabasta. Néanmoins, du moment que Crocodile est mis hors d'état de nuire, nous serons content, yoi. S'il venait à mettre la main sur ce qu'il convoite, sous les sables de ce désert, Oyaji aurait du mouron à se faire, yoi.

- Pourquoi appelez-vous votre capitaine 'Oyaji', Marco-san ?

- Ace m'a posé la même question le jour où il a enfin décidé de rejoindre l'équipage, yoi. La réponse est simple… nous sommes des rebuts de la société, des déchets dont personne ne veut, yoi. Et Shirohige, lui, nous considère comme ses fils et nous offrent un semblant de famille, yoi. Un foyer, yoi. Alors, même si ce n'est qu'un mot, il nous rend extrêmement heureux, yoi. La moindre des choses est de lui rendre ce bonheur en l'appelant Oyaji, yoi. Accrochez-vous, on va se prendre une tempête, yoi. Nous y serons bientôt.

Vivi rabattit le tissu de son pardessus pour se protéger du sable et Marco fit de son mieux pour voler dans la tempête que se leva sur lui.

* * *

Chopper leur avait ramené un crabe des sables, qui leur permit d'aller rapidement vers Alubarna. Mais Crocodile n'était pas de cet avis et il lança son crochet vers Nami, car de loin, il dû la prendre pour Vivi.

- NAMI ! hurla Luffy.

- Lu', je m'en charge ! Il sera intact quand tu le reverras à Alubarna ! assura Ace en fermant sa chemise.

Cela permit de cacher à tout le monde qu'il avait enfilé un haut de bikini.

Et il saisit le crochet en lançant des flammes. Il échangea ensuite sa place avec Nami qu'il jeta dans les bras de son frère.

- Passe le bonjour à tu-sais-qui pour moi ! cria Ace en se faisant emporter par le crochet.

Il n'aurait que quelques secondes pour devenir Ann, mais il avait déjà les vêtements pour.

- Chopper, on y va ! lança Luffy. Ace, il est à moi !

- HAIIII ! Rendez-vous à Alubarna !

Et bientôt, tout ce qu'ils purent voir, ce fut une forme qui s'enflamme brièvement au bout du crochet dorée de Crocodile.

Ace s'enflamma, se cachant dans ses propres flammes pour prendre l'apparence d'Ann, avant de les faire disparaître, avant que le Shichibukai ne soit trop prêt pour les voir.

Elle lâcha brusquement le crochet, se tenant dans le sable, face à Crocodile qui leva un sourcil.

- JE T'ATTENDRAIS A ALUBARNA !

L'écho de la voix de Luffy parvint aux oreilles d'Ann qui leva un poing pour toute réponse.

- Mauvaise pioche, wani-ossan, sourit Ann en laissant retomber son bras.

- T'es qui toi ? grogna Crocodile.

- Gol D. Ann, la Kaizoku no Hime, avec une prime de six cent millions de berrys, reconnu Robin, surprise. Que fait quelqu'un de votre envergure, ici-bas ?

- Je m'amuse, en attendant que ceux qui ont relevé mon défi arrivent à Shaboady, sourit Ann. J'ai croisé Lu' sur la route, donc, je passe le temps avec lui. Entre D., on se comprend.

- Tu tiens à m'affronter, gamine ? grogna Crocodile.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis juste ici pour leur faire gagner du temps. Tu permets ?

Ann ouvrit sa gourde et renversa l'eau sur ses avant-bras.

- C'est l'eau d'une oasis qui te survie encore et toujours, Crocodile. Maintenant, si tu veux les poursuivre, il faudra me passer sur le corps, alors que j'ai la bénédiction de cette eau.

- Où est Vivi ? grogna Crocodile.

- Allez savoir… des ailes lui sont poussés… Nihi !

- Elle s'est donc enfuie, Vivi-oujou, se moqua Robin à l'adresse de Crocodile.

- De toute manière, les agents d'Alubarna doivent déjà avoir accompli leur tâche. Contacte-les, je pense que ce jeu a assez duré.

- Lu' est comme ça. Même s'il n'aime pas plus que moi, jouer les héros, il ne peut s'empêcher de venir en aide aux autres. Il est né avec un cœur pur de gamin, et tu ne peux rien contre ça.

- Ce monde est plein de stupides pacifistes sensibles, même chez les pirates. Tu vas me dire qu'il veut même qu'il n'y ait aucun mort dans cette histoire ? Il ne connaît pas la réalité de la bataille, comme cette Vivi.

Ann retira un élastique de son poignet et s'attacha les cheveux, avant d'arranger ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, pour finir par écouter Crocodile, tout en tenant son chapeau vers l'avant.

- Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas, Gol D. Ann ? fit Crocodile.

- Oui et non. Oui, ceux qui pensent que sauver une vie dans une telle mélasse, empêcher la mort de tant de gens est possible sont de doux utopistes… mais tu te trompes sur Luffy. Il n'en est pas uns. Il connait la réalité de la bataille, le goût du sang et du métal, l'odeur de la poudre. Il sait que l'on ne peut pas mettre fin à un combat sans des sacrifices. Et tant que tu seras en vie, Luffy se battra jusqu'à son dernier souffle parce que Vivi est prête à en faire autant. C'est pour ça que je te retiens ici.

Ann eut un sourire triste.

- Les doux utopistes sont des rêveurs. En tant que D., je ne peux que les comprendre.

Elle releva la tête.

- Tu ne passeras que quand je te le dirais, annonça-t-elle.

Et Crocodile se mit à rire.

- C'est plus que pathétique, comment a-t-il. Venant de la fille de Roger, j'aurais espéré un niveau intellectuel plus élevé. Faut croire que j'en demande trop… tu es aussi crétine que ce Mugiwara, et on ne peut rien pour les gens comme vous. Ceux qui se laissent intimider par les autres meurent en premier, et tu en es un parfait exemple. J'en ai laissé des centaines comme ça derrière moi.

- Intimidé ? Où ça ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est que oui, je suis un imbécile, et c'est le cas de Luffy, mais on n'y peut rien, c'est le gène du D.. Ensuite, mon père était tout aussi crétin que nous le sommes… et enfin, je crois que tout ce que tu dis fait aussi de toi un imbécile. Duuuh !

Ann lui tira la langue avant de se faire craquer les poings.

Crocodile en déchiqueta son cigare de colère alors que Robin essayait de ne pas rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? grogna Crocodile. Tu veux mourir, Nico Robin ?

- Si tu le prends comme ça, fait comme tu veux, dit-elle en se détournant pour s'éloigner. Et qu'est-il advenu de ta promesse de ne pas m'appeler par ce nom ?

- Où vas-tu ?

- A Alubarna !

Et elle fut trop loin pour pouvoir continuer la conversation.

« Cette jeune fille est étrange. Elle n'emploie pas le féminin pour se désigner… » songea Robin en regarda brièvement Ann pardessus son épaule.

- Les femmes sont emmerdantes, grogna Crocodile en fouillant dans son manteau.

Et il jeta un sablier au pied d'Ann.

- Je te donne trois minutes. Après ça, je n'aurais plus le temps de jouer avec toi, annonça Crocodile. Ça te pose un problème ?

- Aucun. Je te laisserais passer dans cinq minutes, pour que tu sois en retard à ton rendez-vous, annonça Ann en se mettant en garde.

Et ils se regardèrent un long instant, totalement immobile.

Et Crocodile se dématérialisa pour attaquer Ann sur la gauche. Les yeux fermés, elle leva un bras pour parer le coup, grâce à l'eau encore présent sur sa peau, et à son Haki. Elle esquiva une attaque du crochet qui aurait pu lui trancher la gorge, et se remit souplement debout.

- Je fais joujou dans le Shin Sekai avec le bras droit de Shirohige… j'ai une prime équivalente à la sienne… tu crois sérieusement pouvoir avoir ma tête ? taquina Ann.

Elle esquiva un nouveau coup en se hissant sur le crochet de Crocodile, et d'une acrobatie aérienne, elle se renvoya au sol, sur ses jambes, son chapeau à terre, ne conservant que ses lunettes de soleil aux verres noirs pour masquer un minimum son identité.

- Tu esquives beaucoup, mais tu frappes pas, grogna Crocodile. Serais-tu en train de me sous-estimer ?

- Du tout. Je ne fais que gagner du temps. J'ai peur de me casser un ongle, je pense que c'est le genre de chose que peut dire une fille, non ? De toute façon, tes attaques sont aussi inutiles que les tentatives d'un moustique pour piquer le feu, se moqua Ann.

Et elle para une nouvelle attaque d'un coup de pied, forçant le bras de Crocodile à se solidifier.

- Pas étonnant, avec un niveau pareil, que tu ne fasses pas le poids face à Shirohige ! asséna-t-elle.

Et ce fut la goutte en trop pour Crocodile.

- Je crois que ce jeu touche à sa fin, Kaizoku Hime, grogna le Shichibukai.

- Non, ça ne se finira pas avant que je dise le contraire.

- Toi et moi ne sommes pas des pirates du même niveau ! Dommage que le désert va faire disparaître ton corps, j'aurais voulu assister, comme j'ai assisté à la mort de ton père, au grand spectacle qu'aurait été ta mise à mort.

Il tendit son bras derrière lui et en le ramenant devant, lança :

- _Deserto spada _!

Une lame de sable trancha profondément le sable jusqu'à Ann qui l'esquiva sans soucis.

- Tu as de bons yeux, c'est un fait, grogna Crocodile.

- J'aurais pu esquiver ça les yeux fermé, annonça Ann. Tu maîtrises bien ton akuma no mi, tu n'es pas comme beaucoup de ces crétins qui se contentent juste de l'avoir, tu sais t'en servir comme une arme efficace. Je peux au moins te féliciter sur ce point.

- Ehhh, une noryokusha…

- Qui sait… ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner la réponse.

- Pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas ton pouvoir ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne fais que gagner du temps pour Luffy et co.

- Je vais te faire regretter de t'être dressée sur ma route.

Et il planta son poing dans le sable en criant :

- _Deserto girasole !_

Ann se retrouva au milieu de sable mouvant. Elle n'avait que peu, de temps, si elle voulait s'extraire sans permettre à Crocodile de savoir quel était son pouvoir. Elle chauffa brutalement ses pieds, changeant en verre le sable sous elle. Cela dura un bref instant, avant qu'avec la pression du cratère, le sable se brise, mais elle réussit à utiliser cet appuis pour s'élever d'un saut dans les airs, et atterrir hors du cratère.

- Des sables mouvants, et tu t'es trahis en t'en extirpant, fit Crocodile avec un mauvais sourire. Le pouvoir du verre n'est vraiment pas la chose la plus utile qui soit.

- Perdu ! C'est pas mon pouvoir ! Duuuuuh !

* * *

- Les voilà ! fit Vivi en montrant des hommes à cheval allant vers la capitale dans le soleil couchant.

- Dans mon sac, j'ai un bébé denden relié à celui d'Ace, trouve le et fait le sonner trois fois, yoi. Il comprendra, yoi, demanda Marco.

Vivi fouilla le sac sous elle, entre les plumes du Phénix et ses vêtements, pour finir par trouver le denden. Elle le fit sonner comme lui dit Marco, puis le rangea.

* * *

Ann détourna la tête en entendant son denden sonner.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

Plus rien.

Elle sourit et alla ramasser ses affaires.

- Tu peux partir, maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi, annonça-t-elle en se mettant son chapeau sur le crâne.

Elle attrapa son sac et s'en alla vers la ville, laissant Crocodile derrière elle. Celui-ci voulu l'attaquer, mais Ann s'effaça sous le coup. Et elle accéléra pour s'en aller en courant.

- Tag out, Lu'. Il est à toi, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

**Comme il commence à se faire tard et que j'ai deux trois trucs à faire demain, je mettrais la traduction un peu plus tard ! Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !**


	30. La bataille n'aura pas lieu

**Salut à vous tous !**

**Chapitre du soir, enfin disponible, fraîchement corriger.**

**Petite précision pour ceux qui se croirait que je fais erreurs que 'Ann' parle : puisque même sous cette apparence, le personnage reste un homme au fond, j'essaye au mieux de ne pas utiliser le féminin dans sa bouche, pour l'auto-désignation, d'ailleurs, Robin le remarque, et qui sait ce qu'il adviendra ^^ (on peu me reprocher d'utiliser le féminin le reste du temps pour désigner le personnage, mais je dois avouer que si je ne le fais pas, je me perds un peu beaucoup ^^' )**

**Bref, c'était juste une petite précision, voilà !**

**Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à demain.**

* * *

Marco survola la troupe de rebelles qui filait dans le soleil couchant.

- Tu vois le leader, yoi ? demanda-t-il.

Vivi se pencha un peu et finit par apercevoir Kozha dans la troupe.

- Là ! C'est lui ! dit-elle en le montrant du doigt.

- On descend, yoi !

Marco inclina ses ailes et ils filèrent vers le sol. Les chevaux s'écartèrent faisant place à l'immense oiseau qui vola au ras du sol jusqu'à Kozha.

- Leader ! cria Vivi.

Kozha se redressa, surpris.

- Vivi-oujou ? fit-il.

- C'est un piège ! Tout ça n'est qu'un coup monté ! Vous ne devez pas aller à Alubarna ! cria Vivi. Je t'en prie, écoutes-moi ! Tout ça n'est qu'une machination pour détruire le pays !

- Le Roi a mis le feu à Kotarea ! Nous l'avons tous vu ! Il a tout avoué !

- Ce n'était pas mon père ! Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à croire, mais fais-moi confiance ! Quelqu'un essaye à tout prix de faire de lui le bouc-émissaire ! Écoutes-moi !

Marco lança brutalement Vivi sur Kozha et s'interposa, recevant une balle dans les entrailles.

Tout le monde fut témoin de cette tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Vivi, que le Phénix avait réussi à empêcher.

- Marco-san ! cria Vivi, alors que Kozha faisait stopper sa monture.

Tout le monde s'arrêta, surpris de l'arrêt de leur leader.

Marco se posa à terre et reprit forme humaine, un air vaguement ennuyé.

- Tant que je serais là, personne ne touchera à cette fille, yoi, annonça Marco.

Pan !

Marco esquiva sans même y penser une balle à son attention.

- Il y a des traîtres dans tes rangs, kozzo, constata Marco. Je vais faire un peu le ménage, et je pense qu'ainsi, Vivi-sama et toi pourrais discuter du coup monté pour la destruction de ce pays, que tu es en train d'encourager sans même le savoir.

- Qui êtes-vous ? fit un rebelle.

- Un simple voyageur qui a envie de voir une certaine fourmi disparaître, yoi.

* * *

Ann avait faim. Très faim.

Elle s'était paumée en cherchant la ville au milieu du désert.

« Wari, Lu', il semblerait que je serais en retard au rendez-vous » songea-t-elle.

Elle fut tout de même surprise de trouver Nico Robin sur sa route.

- Vous deviez pas aller à Alubarna ? demanda Ann en levant un sourcil.

- Vous ne deviez pas les rejoindre là-bas, Gol D. Ann ? demanda Robin pour toute réponse.

- J'me suis paumé.

- Vous êtes un personnage pour le moins intriguant… qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

- J'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur des questions pareilles, mataku… Lu' va m'en vouloir, si j'arrive pas à Alubarna dans les temps.

Ann regarda l'horizon en se frottant la nuque.

- Vous parlez et vous vous comportez comme un homme. J'ai remarqué que vous n'utilisez même pas le féminin pour parler de vous, fit Robin.

- Je dévoile pas mes secrets aux premiers venus, à moins qu'on ne me démasque.

- Pourquoi vous battez-vous ?

Ann eut un sourire.

- C'était ta question d'origine, ne ? devina Ann. C'est pour me la poser que tu es venue me voir.

- Pourquoi vous battez-vous, vous qui portez le nom de "D." ?

Ann laissa retomber sa main et les mit dans ses poches.

- D., ka ? répéta Ann, sans émotion particulière.

- Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

- Si nous le savions nous-même, ça serait bien. Le seul qui l'eut sut, mon père, est mort avant de me transmettre ce savoir.

Robin eut un soupir et baissa la tête.

- C'est une question plutôt inutile, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle.

- La réponse est quelque part dans le Shin Sekai, faut juste avoir une chance de cocu si on veut tomber dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous relie à Monkey D. Luffy ?

- Des liens que je garde précieusement pour moi quand je me montre.

- JE TE TROUVE ENFIN ! cria quelqu'un.

L'homme faucon qui s'était fait avoir par Robin arriva, grièvement blessé, sur les lieux, tenant son arme contre lui.

- Où est Vivi-sama ?! gronda-t-il.

- Ala ? Déjà debout ? fit Robin avec un sourire où il n'y avait aucune joie.

- Je connais maintenant tes pouvoirs. Ça sera pas aussi facile que la dernière fois !

- N'en faîtes pas trop, fit Robin. Tu es gravement blessé.

- Oi, omae ! C'est quoi ton nom ? Et qui es-tu pour la princesse !? demanda Ann.

- Je suis Pell, et je protège le Roi et Vivi depuis de longues années déjà. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Personne. Je fais du tourisme. J'ai vu des ailes poussées dans le dos de Vivi. Des ailes bleutées et dorées. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà avoir rejoint les rebelles.

Robin s'éloigna, les laissant face à face.

- Quel synchronisation parfaite. Cette jeune fille a besoin d'être déposée dans les environs d'Alubarna. Elle a aidé le preux chevalier qui a conduit votre princesse jusqu'ici.

- Lu' ? Un chevalier ? Mais bien sûre ! se moqua Ann.

- Et comme elle l'a dit, votre précieuse princesse est saine et sauve. On trouve d'étranges animaux de compagnie dans le Shin Sekai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. J'ignore ce qu'il va se produire.

Pell regarda Ann qui hocha la tête.

- Elle est entre de bonne main. Je confierais ma vie sans la moindre hésitation à la personne qui l'escorte au moment où nous parlons. Et je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement.

- Nous nous reverrons à Alubarna, Hime-san, fit Robin en montant sur le crocodile qui lui servait de monture.

Et l'animal fila à la vitesse d'une voiture de course dans le désert.

Pell se laissa tomber à genoux, et Ann se précipita vers lui.

- Montrez-moi vos blessures. Je peux peut-être aider, fit-elle.

- Vivi-sama… souffla Pell. Si je ne peux rien pour elle, qui peut l'aider ?

- Le bras droit de l'homme le plus puissant des océans est à ses côtés. Ne vous en faîtes pas… elle est sous la garde d'un Phénix.

Et Ann lui offrit un beau sourire.

* * *

- J'espère que je ne fais pas erreur en acceptant votre histoire, marmonna Kozha en suivant à cheval Marco qui volait devant, avec Vivi.

- Crois-moi, vu le nombre de traîtres qu'il y a parmi les rangs des rebelles, c'est du sérieux, yoi ! fit Marco. Tu as bien fait de laisser tes hommes derrières et de leur dire d'attendre, yoi.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

- Leader ! fit Vivi, outragée.

Marco se contenta d'en rire.

- C'est bien, tu vivras longtemps, yoi ! Il est sage de ne pas faire confiance à un pirate, yoi ! Sauf si c'est un D. ! Le D. n'a qu'une parole, yoi !

* * *

- Chaka-sama ! fit un soldat. Nous avons des nouvelles ! L'Armée Rebelle ne vient plus vers nous ! Mais nous avons repéré un coursier accompagné d'une étrange créature bleue et or ! On dirait un oiseau de feu !

Chaka en fut surpris.

- Néanmoins, nous avons des chiffres ! Les rebelles sont plus de deux millions aux dernières estimations !

Là, le général en fut inquiet.

Que devait-il faire ? Qui croire ?

Il avait servi le roi pendant tant de temps, c'était impossible qu'il puisse se comporter ainsi ! Il devait y avoir une explication sur le comportement de Cobra. C'est pour leur fidélité au Roi qu'il refuserait de perdre cette bataille.

Les villageois évacuaient, sous le regard des agents de Crocodile qui surveillaient le vrai Cobra, qu'ils retenaient prisonnier.

Cobra priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il n'y ait pas de combat. Chaka et Kohza ne devaient pas se détruire mutuellement.

* * *

Shirohige n'était pas très bien ce jour-là, faisant qu'il avait dû garder le lit, à son plus grand malheur. Aussi, Thatch lui avait apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit. C'est à cet instant qu'Izou, totalement échevelé pour avoir couru, entra dans la cabine, brandissant une lettre arrivée par un oiseau express, utilisé pour les messages très urgents.

- Oyaji ! Voici un rapport complet de la situation à Alabasta ! C'est totalement dingue ! fit Izou en aillant reçu une lettre que Marco avait envoyé après avoir appris le plan de Crocodile.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? s'enquit Shirohige en fronçant les sourcils.

- Crocodile a réussi à mettre en marche un plan machiavélique, se faisant passer pour le héros du peuple. Il utilise de la Dance Powder pour empêcher de faire tomber la pluie sur Alabasta, et l'a utilisé pour faire accuser le Roi. Pour les coups, des Rebelles et des soldats sont sur le point de s'affronter dans l'espoir chacun de protéger leur pays, alors qu'ils ne font que plonger leur nation dans un bain de sang, comme le veut Crocodile.

- Mais que vise ce gamin ?

- C'est là le plus dingue. Apparemment, le vaisseau de guerre hérité du siècle perdu serait sous les sables d'Alabasta.

Pluton.

Même si Izou n'avait pas dit le nom, cela ne pouvait être qu'une chose. Cela ne pouvait être que ça, que Pluton. Marco avait pris énormément de risque en leur faisant parvenir cette lettre. Si elle avait été intercepter, le Gouvernement Mondial aurait mis la main sur cette héritage du siècle perdu.

- Apparemment, l'équipage du frère d'Ace va mettre des bâtons dans les roues du Wani, continua Izou. Ace et Marco vont faire ce qu'ils peuvent, sans s'impliquer ouvertement, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial sur ce sujet.

- Si on apprend que deux de mes commandants sont intervenus, en fouillant, ils pourraient découvrir Pluton. J'espère que Marco et Ace auront une bonne idée, à ce sujet.

- Oyaji… Ann n'a pas été vu récemment dans le Shin Sekai… et si elle avait redescendu la Grand Line, fit Thatch.

- Elle en a tous les droits. La Grand Line a été conquis par son père, et elle n'a pas d'attache connue. Elle pourrait même aider ce pauvre pays que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas ! Gurararararara !

- Mais ça serait louche, non, aux yeux de Sengoku, s'inquiéta Izou.

- Marco trouvera un moyen d'étouffer les choses. Faisons un peu confiance à vos frères, et à ce jeune rookie avec le Mugiwara Boshi de ce gakki d'Akagami.

* * *

Le jour se levait sur le pays.

Ann avait perdu son chapeau pendant le vol, mais ce n'était pas important.

- Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir aller plus loin, lui dit Pell sur qui elle volait. La capitale est encore très loin.

- Descendez, j'irais là-bas à pied, lui dit Ann. Vous allez réussi à survivre, seul ?

- Oui. Ne vous en faîtes pas. J'aime pas demander de l'aide à des étrangers, mais je vous en prie…

- Je ne vous aide pas. Je ne fais que donner ma force du mieux que je peux pour protéger cet océan que j'aime, et respecter une mission qu'y m'a été confié, tout en contentent mon idiot de otouto. Le reste, je m'en fous. Je suis pas un héros.

Pell se posa et Ann sauta de son dos.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Pell en reprenant forme humaine.

- Hi-mi-tsu, articula Ann.

Et elle s'en alla en courant, tenant fermement son sac, suivant la direction qu'ils avaient pris jusqu'à présent.

Pell était désormais hors de vu.

Le soleil était totalement levé quand elle entendit des bruits de courses derrière elle.

En tournant la tête, elle vit son frère montait Karu.

- Lu' ! Karu ! cria-t-elle.

- Grimpes ! Je te cherche depuis des heures ! On a pas de temps à perdre ! cria Luffy.

Et il passa à côté d'elle à toute vitesse, l'attrapant par la taille au passage. Ainsi, Ann se retrouva assise derrière Luffy avec un immense sourire. Son frère lui tendit le chapeau qu'elle avait perdu, pardessus son épaule.

- Je savais bien que tu n'abandonnerais pas ton aniki en plein désert ! fit-elle.

- T'es flippant quand tu utilises le masculin, quand tu prends cette apparence, marmonna Luffy.

Ann eut une moue et frappa Luffy sur le crâne.

- Na, Karu ! Tu dis à Vivi que tu m'as vu, et je fais de toi du canard grillé, on est clair ? fit Ann.

- Couuuuuac ! piailla Karu en hochant vigoureusement son bec.

* * *

Marco esquissa un coup d'œil vers l'ouest, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètre de la capitale.

- Ils sont là, yoi, fit-il. A l'Ouest, sur des colverts, yoi.

Vivi et Kozha froncèrent les sourcils et aperçurent la poussière qui s'élevait par là-bas.

- Ace et Mugiwara ne sont pas parmi eux, yoi. Pourquoi je suis pas surpris venant d'eux, soupira le Phénix.

- Vous avez une sacrée vu pour les différencier d'ici, complimenta Vivi.

- Je fais confiance à mon sixième sens, yoi. Allons-y, les choses vont devenir plus difficile à présent, yoi. Gakki ! Sur mon dos, yoi !

- Hein ? fit Kozha.

- Magne ton cul avant que je te fasse monter de force, yoi !

- Deux passagers, ça va pas être trop lourd pour vous, Marco-san ? s'inquiéta Vivi.

- Je pourrais soulever sans soucis mon capitaine avec la force de mes ailes, yoi ! Je ne joue pas dans le Paradis ! Je suis un combattant du Shin Sekai ! Un homme qui vit au milieu de l'Enfer, alors, ne m'insultez pas, yoi !

Kozha regarda Vivi avec hésitation, puis se leva sur son cheval qui galopait toujours. Il se jeta sur le dos de Marco qui reçut le passager supplémentaire sans broncher. Le cheval continua néanmoins de galoper droit sur la porte sud, alors que le Phénix prenait de la vitesse.

- Accrochez-vous, yoi !

Et il pivota, relevant une de ses ailes, évitant agilement un boulet de canon.

- Ils nous tirent dessus ?! Ils veulent la mort de leur princesse ?! s'exclama Kozha.

- Un traître, yoi. J'ai repéré le tireur, yoi, fit Marco en reprenant une bonne position de vol.

Et il survola rapidement les portes, et fonça comme un oiseau de proie sur le tireur.

Un simple coup d'œil fut suffisant pour voir le tatouage sur son bras, montrant qu'il était un homme de main de Crocodile. Marco en avait mis à terre des centaines, comme ça, parmi les rebelles.

Il saisit l'homme entre ses serres et s'éleva très haut dans le ciel.

- Que faîtes-vous, Marco-san ?! demanda Vivi.

- Je me venge, yoi ! Quoi d'autre !? Je suis un pirate, yoi ! Œil pour œil, serres pour serres !

Et il laissa tomber sa proie qui hurla dans sa chute, avant d'atterrir entre les soldats. Il ne se releva plus. Marco se posa alors entre les hommes, prêt du chef, et laissa Vivi et Kozha descendre.

C'est là que le garçon qui ressemblait à Yassop fit son chemin entre les rangs et vint féliciter Vivi.

Mais quelque chose clochait.

Marco avait déjà vu le garçon, et enregistré sa force. Et là, ça ne correspondait pas à ce que disait son Haki.

- Demande-lui qui est son père, yoi, souffla Marco à l'oreille de Vivi.

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Vivi.

Marco hocha la tête.

- Usopp-san, qui est votre père ? demanda Vivi.

- Mon père ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Répondez à ma question.

- Eh bien… c'est un fermier.

- Usotsuki, yoi, fit Marco.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il parle.

Dans un bruissement de plume, Marco se retransforma en homme, près, très près d'Usopp.

- Mon camarade m'a parlé d'un fils de Yasopp qui était fier de savoir que son père servait ce gakki d'Akagami, yoi. Je te renvoie d'où tu viens, tant que Crocodile court toujours, personne n'approchera cette fille, yoi, annonça Marco.

Et il donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de l'imposteur qui l'envoya valser au loin, comme un boulet de canon.

- D'autre volontaire, yoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda le chef des soldats.

- Un phénix, yoi, répondit Marco avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Chaka-san, il y a plus important ! intervint Vivi. Ce n'était pas mon père à Kotarea ! Il n'aurait pas agi ainsi ! Il faut le retrouver !

- Les rebelles ont accepté de repousser l'échéance, au vu du risque qu'a pris la princesse pour nous prévenir de ce coup monté par Crocodile, annonça Kozha. Si nous avons de vraies preuves, nous abandonnerons les armes, mais cet homme devra payer.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, kozzo, il a deux D. en colère sur le dos, yoi. J'aimerais pas être à sa place, yoi, fit le Phénix sans cesser de sourire.

* * *

**Et voilàààà ! Je vous dis à demain !**


	31. Conduisez-les au Ponéglyphe

**Hey !**

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**J'espère que ça va comme vous voulez !**

**Alors, le chapitre du jour, il est consacré à Marco ! Faut bine lui trouver quelque chose à faire pendant que les D. traînent la pattes et que les Mugiwara se battent, non ?!**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si j'ai eut l'impression que mon Marco était un peu cruel, parfois...**

**Enfin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

- Il faut aller au palais. C'est là que le Roi a disparu, annonça Chaka.

- Je vous couvre, yoi, assura Marco.

- Pourquoi nous aider ? Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ?

Marco se félicita d'avoir fermé sa chemise, cachant ainsi son appartenance au Shirohige Kaizokudan. Moins de monde saurait que quelqu'un comme lui avait participé dans ce qu'il se passait, plus ils auraient de chance de cacher Pluton aux agents du Gouvernements.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, fit Vivi.

Pendant le voyage, Marco avait réussi à obtenir d'elle le fait qu'elle garderait le silence sur son lien avec Shirohige.

- Allons-y. Il faut que tout cela prenne fin, fit Kozha.

Et ils se mirent à courir entre les soldats, et finirent par arriver dans la rue principale vers le palais. Là, ils trouvèrent Sanji qui prenait une cigarette dans son paquet.

- J'ai reçu le paquet, je m'en charge. Merci pour la livraison, fit Sanji en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Marco vit en effet, un peu plus loin, un drôle de gars, avec la même aura que l'imposteur. Il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce gars pouvait sans doute prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui.

- Tu penses pouvoir préparer un plat épicé à partir de ce truc, yoi ? demanda Marco en montrant l'ennemi du doigt.

- J'peux toujours essayer.

Marco frappa dans sa main et il reprit sa route avec le groupe. Il lui confiait ce combat, donc.

- S'il manque un cheveu à Vivi-chan, je te fais ravaler tes plumes, tout Taisho que tu sois, annonça Sanji sans les regarder.

Oooh ? Un gentleman ? C'est un changement par rapport à Thatch qui courrait les jupons avec le minimum vital de galanterie.

- Pas de soucis, yoi, assura Marco.

- Sanji-san… où sont les autres ? demanda Vivi en s'arrêtant au niveau du cuistot.

- Avec leur adversaire. Luffy est avec Karu, à la recherche d'Ace. Karu-Taishou s'est inquiété pour sa princesse. Allez, va Vivi-chan, retrouve ton père. Une fois que ça sera fait, la vérité éclatera au grand jour.

Ace s'était _encore_ perdu ? Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour tomber amoureux d'un idiot pareil. D'un adorable idiot contre qui on ne pouvait pas rester sérieusement en colère, même possessif et jaloux comme le Phénix…

- Allons-y, yoi, fit Marco en prenant la princesse par un bras.

- Aligatou… souffla Vivi.

Et elle suivit les trois hommes vers le palais.

- Oi, Kozha… fait de nouveau pleurer Vivi-chan, et je te ferais avaler tes lunettes, k'ssou dree… marmonna Sanji.

- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANZAIIIIIIIIIII ! fit Mister Two en se jetant sur Vivi.

Sanji fut plus rapide et l'intercepta d'un bon coup de pied qui le renvoya dans un mur.

- Ike ! cria-t-il.

Et le groupe s'en alla en courant, profitant du fait qu'il soit encore à terre. Sanji ne perçu même pas le sourire sur les lèvres du Phénix.

Il avait un bon niveau. Zeff avait fait du bon travail, sérieusement.

* * *

Il y avait des traîtres à chaque coin de rue, c'était pas croyable. A croire qu'il y avait plus d'agents de Baroque Works que de vrais soldats dans les environs.

- Crocodile paiera pour ce qu'il a fait… siffla Vivi entre ses dents, puisant dans ces derniers forces pour continuer à avancer.

- Il ne s'en sortira pas, croyez-moi, yoi, assura Marco en défaisant facilement un énième adversaire.

Le Shin Sekai face au Paradis, autant mettre un Kai-Ô face à des fourmis.

Ils détournèrent la tête en entendant une explosion énorme du côté de la porte sud-ouest. Marco tourna la tête dans cette direction et eut un sourire.

- Je ne pouvais espérer mieux de deux membres de l'équipage d'un D. yoi. Ce petit zoan à de la ressource, et Yassop peut être fière de son fils, yoi, marmonna Marco.

- Tony-kun et Usopp-san vont bien ? s'inquiéta Vivi.

- Leur combat est fini, yoi, assura le Phénix. Il nous reste du chemin à faire, yoi.

Ils regardèrent un instant l'énorme fumée noir et reprirent leur route.

Kozha s'effondra brutalement.

- Leader ! s'inquiéta Vivi.

Marco et Chaka l'adossèrent à un mur, et le débarrassèrent de son manteau, dévoilant la blessure par balle.

- Je me suis pris cette balle de la part de l'escorte du faux roi, grogna Kozha.

Marco écarta les bandages et regarda la blessure d'un œil critique.

- Je peux cautériser la plaie, yoi. Ça tiendra un temps, ça fera mal, mais ça pourra passer si tu forces pas trop, tant qu'aucun médecin n'est disponible, yoi, lui dit le Phénix.

- Vous avez déjà fait ça ? demanda Chaka.

- Oui, et comme aucun de mes patients d'infortune n'est mort, je pense que je m'y prends pas trop mal, yoi. Ça va faire mal, très mal, yoi.

- Pas de soucis, souffla Kozha.

Marco retira les bandages et les confia à Vivi. Il roula ensuite un pan du manteau de Kozha et le lui mis entre les dents.

- Mord ça, ordonna Marco.

Kozha obtempéra. Tout le monde regarda, avec une certaine inquiétude, Marco tirait un poignard de sa manche et stérilisa la lame en la passant dans ses flammes dont il augmenta la température le plus possible.

- C'est les risques de la guerre, yoi. On va retirer la balle, yoi. C'est partit, yoi, fit le Phénix.

Et il ouvrit la plaie faisant gémir de douleur son patient. Vivi se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, les yeux larmoyant, et Chaka serra les dents de compassion. Bientôt, la vilaine balle fut retirée, et Marco appliqua des flammes brûlantes sur la blessure, refermant les vaisseaux sanguins. Kozha fit de son mieux pour ne pas se cambrer de douleur, évitant ainsi de se faire brûler ailleurs.

- C'est fini, annonça Marco.

Le rebelle recracha son manteau et souffla profondément, en sueur. Marco remit les bandages en place.

- Pour l'instant, ça fera l'affaire, mais il lui faudra vite un médecin, yoi, annonça Marco.

- Merci, souffla Kozha.

- Je vais t'aider, lui dit Chaka.

Et il hissa sur son épaule le jeune homme.

- Vivi-sama, ne vous en faîtes pas, ce sont les risques du métier, yoi. Allez, nous devons nous rendre au palais, yoi, fit Marco en aidant la princesse à se remettre debout.

* * *

Ils continuèrent de remonter la rue, pour arriver à un barrage de la garde.

- Chaka –sama ? Viv-oujou ?! fit l'un d'eux.

- Laissez passer, on doit se rendre au palais au plus vite pour y trouver des explications, ordonna Chaka.

- Hai ! firent les soldats en leur laissant le passage.

C'était bien la première fois que les autorités, autre que celles d'une île du territoire de son équipage, le laisser passer sans soucis, songea le Phénix. Lui, un criminel avec une sacrée prime, se voyait offert un chemin pour le palais royal, sans avoir à ruser. Bon, s'il n'y avait pas eu Chaka et Vivi, ça n'aurait pas été aussi facile… mais il pouvait profiter de la situation.

Le palais était bondé de soldat.

Personne n'arrivait à croire que Vivi était de retour à un instant pareil.

- Il faut trouver la moindre petite trace du roi, aidez-nous ! Tout le monde ! fit Chaka.

Cela devenait urgent, ils devaient trouver le Roi. Si dans les deux heures qui suivaient, ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, les rebelles marcheraient sur Alubarna. C'était les ordres qu'avait laissé Kozha en partant.

- Vivi-sama, que ferons-nous si nous ne trouvons pas le roi ? demanda Chaka.

- Rien. C'est pour cela que vous allez sonner le retrait des troupes. Tant pis si le palais doit tomber, tant que le peuple survit, Alabasta vivra.

- Et va te faire mettre, Crocodile, marmonna Marco avec une esquisse de sourire.

- Vous disiez ? demanda Vivi.

- Rien, yoi.

- Mais, Vivi-sama ! Ce palais à quatre milles ans d'histoires ! fit Chaka. S'il tombe entre les mains des rebelles…

- Et alors ? coupa Vivi. Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'autres morts, c'est l'essentiel. Un palais peut toujours être reconstruit.

Cette princesse avait du cran. Marco toucherait un mot à ce sujet à son capitaine. Le monde n'était pas aussi sans espoir qu'il y paressait.

- Un pays, c'est ses habitants. Rien d'autre, c'est ce que disait toujours père, non, Chaka-san ? fit Vivi.

Un bon royaume, et Crocodile voulait tout gâcher.

Chaka resta un instant abasourdi, puis se mit à ses pieds.

- Je suis à vos ordres ! assura-t-il.

- Tu es devenu une bonne princesse. C'est triste qu'on en soit tous là, pour le réaliser, souffla Kozha, appuyé sur l'épaule de Marco.

- Quand Crocodile sera à Impel Down, je suis certain que vous aurez d'autres occasions de vous en rendre compte, yoi, fit Marco. En attendant, on a un roi à trouver, yoi. Par où doit-on commencer, Oujou-sama ?

- Avez-vous ce Haki… comme Ace-san ? demanda Vivi.

Marco fronça un instant les sorucils poru savoir pourquoi elle lui posait la question.

- Haki ? Bien entendu, yoi. Il est obligatoire pour avoir un poste de Taïshou, yoi. Mais je n'ai jamais vu le Roi d'Alabasta, donc le repérer avec est infaisable, yoi. Je le sentirais peut-être, mais je serais incapable de dire si c'est lui, ou un simple soldat, yoi.

Vivi soupira.

Ça aurait bien facilité les choses.

-Il reste la question de Crocodile, fit Kozha.

- Et ce n'est plus votre souci, yoi. De toute façon, face à lui, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance, yoi. Vivi-sama a choisi la personne la mieux adaptée pour ce combat, yoi.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu Luffy-san, qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? s'étonna Vivi.

- Je connais les deux personnes qui lui ont appris à se battre, là est toute la nuance, yoi. De plus, Ace a laissé son frère faire ce combat, s'il n'était pas certain de sa victoire, il ne l'aurait pas fait, yoi.

- Je pense qu'un banquet de remerciement ne serait pas de trop, à la fin de cette histoire, commenta Chaka avec un pauvre sourire.

- Drôle de façon de traiter les criminelles… j'aime bien ce pays, yoi !

Et Marco eut un petit rire.

Un banquet, s'ils savaient… Ace était d'une difficulté _extrême_ à rassasier ! C'était un D., à n'en pas douter ! Alors, si on rajoutait le frère… c'était la _fin_ !

* * *

Dans leur recherche, ils furent amenés à passer par les jardins. Vivi s'arrêta un instant, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

C'est là qu'un vent de sable se leva.

- Crocodile, siffla Marco.

Il prit Vivi et Kozha contre lui, les protégeant de ses ailes imprégné de Haki, tournant le dos au vent. Il ne fit, ni ne dit rien, quand le crochet du Shichibukai lui traversa les entrailles. Crocodile reprit forme derrière lui, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

- Qui aurait cru que tuer le fameux bras droit de Shirohige serait aussi facile, souffla le Shichibukai en donnant un bon coup dans les entrailles de Marco, avant d'extraire son crochet.

Marco poussa les deux jeunes qu'il protégeait dans l'herbe, et se retourna en tirant la langue à Crocodile, ses bras redevenu normaux.

- Reviens dans un siècle, Crocodile, Mugiwara a plus de chance de me tuer que toi, yoi ! ricana Marco alors que ses flammes refermaient le trou dans ses entrailles, ce qui enragea le Shichibukai.

Le vent de sable avait fait s'envoler tous les soldats, sauf Chaka.

Crocodile se dispersa et réapparu sur le toit, au côté de Miss All-Sunday. Et tout le monde vit avec horreur qu'ils avaient le roi sous le bras.

- Otousama ! cria Vivi.

- Majesté ! firent Kozha et Chaka.

- Ce palais n'est pas si mal, je crois que je vais en faire ma maison, ricana Crocodile.

- Tch, me fais pas rire, tu crois que j'ai pas vu clair dans ton petit jeu, yoi, cracha Marco.

-Tu n'es qu'un pion, sans ton capitaine pour te donner les commandes, tu ne peux rien faire, Fushisho Marco, bras droit de Shirohige ! Ehehehehe !

Kozha et Chaka regardèrent Marco avec des bouches béantes.

Qui ne connaissait pas Shirohige !

De là à imaginer qu'il leur viendrait en aide… ou que ce gars qui avait l'air si frêle serait l'homme de confiance du Seigneur des Océans ! De l'homme le plus proche de la One Piece !

- Oyaji laisse beaucoup de liberté à ses commandants, yoi. Il nous laisse le droit de l'initiative, yoi. Et en sachant qu'Ace est par là, je me ferais du souci pour toi, yoi. En sachant ce après quoi tu cours, je serais d'avis de ne pas me faire remarquer et de ne pas attirer plus que nécessaire l'attention du Gouvernement Mondial par ici, yoi. Mais Ace, c'est un D., un chien fou, yoi. A ta place, j'aurais peur, surtout s'il décide de ne pas laisser son otouto te combattre, yoi.

- Ace ? Portgas D. Ace ? grogna Crocodile.

- Tout juste, yoi. Oh ? Ton bras droit ne t'a pas dit qu'elle l'a croisé en chemin, yoi ?!

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait resté autant de temps en Alabasta , avoua Robin.

- Nous en reparlerons, grogna Crocodile à sa subordonnée.

- Bien entendu, Sir Crocodile, assura Robin.

- Que vienne faire les deux premiers commandants de Shirohige en Alabasta ? grogna Crocodile.

- Oyaji nous a donné des vacances, yoi. Mais maintenant qu'on sait pour _ça_, ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser faire, yoi.

- Ace-san wa doko ? demanda Vivi en tremblant.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, pourquoi je le saurais, fit Crocodile.

- Ace arrive, yoi. Je le sens, yoi, fit Marco avec un sourire de coin.

- C'est pas un rookie pareil qui va me faire peur, alors que la fille même de Roger a fui devant moi.

- Gol D. Ann ? Ici ? Dans ce pays !? s'exclama Chaka.

Marco alla s'adosser à une statue pour rire aux éclats. Ace prendre la fuite devant Crocodile !? Stefan était le père-noël dans ce cas-là !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? grogna Crocodile.

- Oyaji avait raison, elle a bien redescendu la Grand Line, yoi ! Ça faisait un moment qu'on l'avait pas vu dans le Shin Sekai, yoi ! Et pour l'avoir côtoyée, je peux te dire une chose… elle t'a laissé passer, yoi ! Elle a assez de force pour me forcer à donner le meilleur de moi-même en combat, alors c'est pas toi qui va lui faire peur, yoi ! Elle ne fuira jamais, surtout pas devant quelqu'un comme toi, yoi ! Elle a dû trouver une distraction plus intéressante que faire mumuse avec ta pauvre petite personne, yoi !

Crocodile serra les dents.

- Je présume que c'est la langue de vipère que je dois remercier pour avoir empêché la rébellion d'arriver jusqu'ici, gronda le Shichibukai.

- Non, ce sont les dons pour la diplomatie de la princesse, yoi. Je n'ai fait que lui permettre d'arriver à temps ici, yoi.

Il eut un bruit, montrant qu'on essayait de défoncer la porte du palais. Les cris montraient que les soldats avaient réalisé le danger.

- Dieciséis fleurs, fit Robin en regardant la porte.

Quelques pétales de fleurs s'élevèrent et des mains poussèrent sur le bois de la porte, à l'extérieur, repoussant les soldats avec beaucoup de vivacité.

Le duo Mister Zéros et Miss All-Sunday, toujours avec le Roi en poche, descendirent dans le jardin pour les rejoindre. Marco ne bougea pas de contre la statue.

- J'espère que ça nous aidera à avoir un peu plus de calme, fit Robin.

Chaka allait intervenir mais Marco l'en empêcha d'un geste du bras.

- Si tu as un peu de considération pour ta vie, ne bouge pas, yoi, lui dit Marco.

- Mais le Roi… commença Chaka.

Ils regardèrent avec horreur le Roi se faire clouer au mur.

- Des blessures, ça se soigne, yoi. Une vie, on ne peut plus rien pour, si elle est perdue, yoi, fit Marco.

- Désolé, Vivi, s'excusa le Roi avec une voix faible. J'ai gâché l'opportunité pour laquelle tu as risqué ta vie. Je suis néanmoins heureux, Chaka, Kozha, que vous ne soyez pas en train de vous battre.

- Otousama, pleura Vivi.

- Yare, yare, est-ce le genre de chose qu'on dit à sa fille quand on la retrouve enfin, se moqua Crocodile. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous laisser en vie, tous les deux, il est normal que la famille royale chute avec le royaume. Mais je te laisse une chance, Kozha, d'en sauver un… appelles les rebelles, et fait les se battre. Maintenant.

- Tu mettrais en péril la localisation de Pluton, yoi.

Crocodile détourna son regard de Kozha pour regarder le Phénix qui avait une main sur une chance, toujours aussi nonchalant que d'habitude. Robin fut surprise, elle aussi.

- Qui vous a parlé de ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai feuilleté mes notes sur les infos concernant les divers personnes recherchées en ce bas monde, c'est tout, yoi. Et j'ai des oreilles très indiscrète aussi, yoi. La dernière personne à savoir déchiffrer les Ponéglyphes, avec une ordure comme Crocodile, yoi. Nico Robin, la survivante d'Ohara. Il paraît que tu intéresses pas mal les révolutionnaires, Nico Robin, yoi.

Robin regarda Marco avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Tout les commandants connaissent la légende des armes antiques, dont la puissance pourrait rayer un pays de la carte. Pluton, Poseidon et Uranus, yoi. C'est ça que tu vises depuis le début, ne me prend pas pour un idiot, yoi. Même Roger, con comme il était, aurait vu clair dans ton jeu, yoi.

- Alors, ça me facilite les choses… j'ai une bonne raison de te tuer. Je dirais au Gouvernement que tu avais en ta possession des informations que je n'ai pas pu te soutirer, sur ces armes, Marco… avant ça, cher ex-roi, dîtes moi donc où est le Ponéglyphe ? Cobra… où est Pluton ? Je sais que cette arme antique au nom d'un dieu dort quelque part dans ce pays.

- Une arme antique !? Ce pays abrite une telle chose ? s'exclama Vivi. Vous étiez au courant, père ?

- Le secret se transmet de génération en génération apprit Chaka. Comment êtes-vous au courant, Marco-san.

- J'ai juste espionné Crocodile, pendant mes heures perdues, après avoir écrasé un énième groupe d'assassin qu'il m'avait envoyé sur le dos, yoi. Néanmoins, c'est parce qu'une telle arme est ici, que j'ai évité de crier que je suis le bras droit de Shirohige. Si on venait apprendre que je suis ici, alors, Sengoku pourrait se pencher un peu trop sur cette nation, et découvrir la présence de Pluton, yoi. Entre ses mains, je n'ose imaginer ce que cet héritage du siècle perdu, normalement devant servir pour détruire le Gouvernement Mondial, ferait, yoi, marmonna Marco. Si Genkotsu no Garp apprend, par contre, qu'Ace est ici, il supposera qu'il cherche juste son otouto, yoi. Quant à Ann… c'est une D., donc, en tant que D., Garp comprendra qu'elle avait juste une envie de tourisme, yoi. Et personne ne saura pour Pluton, yoi. Tant que le moment n'est pas venu, cette arme doit rester cacher, yoi.

- Que savez-vous de ce moment ? demanda Robin.

- Rien du tout, et je m'en contrefiche, yoi. Le monde est ce qu'il est, c'est pas le rôle des pirates de le changer, je laisse ce rôle avec joie aux révolutionnaires, yoi. Je ne fais que répéter ce que le Mei-ô a entendu de la bouche de son capitaine, yoi.

Un étrange sourire étira les lèvres de Marco.

- Le D. et ses mystères… J'ai beau côtoyé Ace tous les jours, j'ai pas découvert le quart du mystère qui réside derrière son immense sourire, yoi. Tu vas faire quoi de Pluton, hein ?

- Je vais faire de ce pays la plus grande nation militaire qui soit, grogna Crocodile. Lorsque je serais sur le trône, je n'aurais aucun mal à rassembler tous les pirates du coin sous ma coupe ! Ma puissance croitra jusqu'à surpasser celle du Gouvernement Mondial ! Une nation idéale ! J'aurais la force de me venger de Shirohige, et devant ça, le fille de Roger ne pourra que capituler, et me révéler l'emplacement de la One Piece.

- C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de Pluton, afin que le Gouvernement ne te dérange pas, yoi. Mais c'est pas ça qui fera plier la fille de Roger, yoi. Et ensuite, elle ne connait pas l'emplacement de la One Piece. D'après le Mei-ô, elle ne sait même pas si la One Piece existe, parce qu'elle ne veut pas le savoir, yoi.

- J'ignore où tu as entendu ce nom, Crocodile, mais j'ignore moi-même où elle est caché, fit le Roi. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle existe réellement !

- J'y avais pensé, assura Crocodile. Il est vrai que son existence est douteuse. C'est pour cela que tu vas nous conduire au Ponéglyphe. Pendant ce temps, vous allez attendre bien sagement ici, vous tous, l'explosion d'une bombe qui détruira le palais et la place. Songez aux soldats qui vont mourir, puisqu'elle va pulvériser tout dans un rayon de cinq kilomètre. Dommage que les rebelles ne seront pas là pour assister à la fête. Qui sait, avec de la chance, le fameux bras droit de l'homme le plus puissant des océans périra dans l'explosion.

Marco fronça les sourcils.

Une bombe ?

C'était mauvais.

Des tas de gens seraient pris dans l'explosion. Mais tant que Crocodile serait là, Marco ne pouvait se permettre de bouger. Un seul mouvement inutile, et Kozha, Vivi ou Chaka mourrait. Si ce n'est le trio.

Il regarda Robin un instant, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Mugiwara, Ace… arrivez à temps, avant qu'il ne découvre la localisation de l'arme. » songea Marco.

Il n'aimait pas faire confiance à ses tripes, mais il décida de faire une exception. Il avait le pouvoir de mettre fin à tout ça, mais il devrait agir avec rapidité, surtout qu'il y avait des otages potentiels de son côté. Mais il savait qu'Ace lui en voudrait d'avoir piqué la proie de son otouto. Le premier vrai adversaire qu'il rencontrerait dans son périple.

C'était l'occasion pour Mugiwara de se faire un nom.

- Comment peux-tu oser faire une chose pareille ! rugit Vivi alors que Chaka la retenait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter ça !? Que vas-tu y gagner à faire ça ?!

- Pitoyable, commenta Crocodile. Alors, Mister Cobra, où est le Ponéglyphe ?

- Que viennent-ils faire là-dedans ? gronda Vivi.

- Allez-y, montrez leur le Ponéglyphe, fit Marco.

Crocodile se retourna, suspicieux, mais Marco était impassible.

- Que manigances-tu ? grogna Corcodile.

Et il lança son crochet sur Marco au bout d'un bras sablonneux que le Phénix chassa d'une tape empli de Haki.

- Je réfléchi pour savoir où est la bombe, yoi. Vas-y, je te retiens pas pour le Ponéglyphe. Je suis certain que Nico Robin a une conscience, yoi. Et que quelqu'un va se magner le cul pour arriver, yoi. J'ai confiance en le D., yoi.

Crocodile regarda Cobra.

Marco en profita pour faire un clin d'œil à celui-ci pour le rassurer, sans se préoccuper du fait que Robin pouvait le voir.

- Très bien, je vais vous y conduire, annonça Cobra.

- Papa… souffla Vivi. Marco-san…

- Majesté, firent Kozha et Chaka.

- Marco-san, comment… fit Vivi, les yeux larmoyants.

- Tu as confiance en Mugiwara ? demanda Marco. Si oui, rassures-toi, tout ira bien, yoi.

- Ahahahaha ! C'est bien vu, de la part de Fushisho Marco, un homme intelligent… se moqua Crocodile.

- Chaka-san, je vous conseille de ne même pas songer à l'attaquer, vous vous feriez piétiner, yoi, avertit Marco.

- C'en est trop, je ne peux en supporter d'avantage ! hurla Chaka en tirant son arme.

- Tu aurais dû écouter Marco, ricana Crocodile en rallumant son cigare.

Et il se dissipa dans des vagues de sable qui volèrent paresseusement dans le vent.

C'est là que Robin eut un petit cri de douleur et serra une main ensanglantée contre elle.

Concentrant son Haki, Marco perçu qu'il y avait des invités en plus à la porte qui se firent un chemin au travers les mains, jusqu'à eux. Il soupira.

Oi, il n'était pas un super héros !

Il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois et protéger tout le monde.

Crocodile se reforma sous la surprise en voyant la porte s'ouvrir brutalement.

- Les gardes Tsumegeri, souffla Vivi en reconnaissants les nouveaux arrivants.

- Arrêtez ! N'attaquez pas cet homme ! lança Cobra.

C'était un ordre plein de sagesse qu'il avait donné là aux quatre guerriers d'élites. Malheureusement, ils avaient promis de protéger le Roi jusqu'à leur mort.

- Oi, omae-tachi, je vais mettre les choses très claires, yoi. Je ne vous sauve pas le cul, si vous l'affrontez, yoi, grogna Marco. J'ai assez de pain sur la place comme ça avec trois personnes, alors, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas augmenter le nombre de cible potentiel, yoi. Après, si vous l'attaquez, c'est à vos risques et périls, yoi.

- Nous savons bien que nous n'avons aucune chance, mais c'est notre devoir. Nous ne partirons pas, fit l'un des guerriers.

- Mourrez bravement, alors, yoi.

- Nous y songerons.

Et ils se mirent à transpirer, alors que leurs muscles se développaient, causant des contusions sur le corps des hommes. Marco comprit qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était qui causé ça, mais son Haki lui laissait présager qu'ils avaient utilisé sur eux quelque chose qui leur permettrait d'augmenter leur force temporairement en échange de leur vie.

Il joignit les mains pour prier.

Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes.

Kozha et Chaka essayaient de consoler la princesse qui semblait au bord du désespoir.

- Oujou-sama, ne les insultez pas, et respectez leur sacrifice, yoi, souffla Marco. Battez-vous bien.

- Pardonnez notre égoïsme, mais nous devons lui montrer la douleur de ce pays, fit un des quatre guerriers. La colère de ce pays !

C'était sans espoir, Marco le savait, mais il n'intervint pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de bousiller les derniers instants de ces valeureux guerriers, prêt à se sacrifier pour leur Roi.

Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on l'en empêche, dans la même situation.

Et ils se jetèrent tous sur Crocodile qui les regarda venir en souriant.

Crocodile se dispersa dans le vent et reprit forme sur le toit.

- Insulte leur sacrifice, et je t'arrache la tête, yoi, siffla Marco.

- Hmph. Toi-même tu peux le dire que ce n'est pas malin ce qu'ils ont fait, et qu'ils devraient avoir plus d'estime pour leur vie, ricana Crocodile. Mais je pense qu'il est trop tard pour vous le dire ! Ahahahaha !

- Je serais prêt à en faire autant pour mon capitaine, yoi. Alors… BOUCLES-LA !

Crocodile cessa de rire sous la colère du Phénix. Marco devait se concentrer pour ne pas laisser ses flammes ravager les environs.

- Je ne vais même pas les combattre ! Ahahahaha !

- Je peux abréger vos souffrances en guerrier, yoi. Crocodile ne vous affrontera pas, fit Marco en s'avançant.

Il prit l'épée de Chaka et alla rejoindre les quatre guerriers, bouillonnant de rage.

- Marco-san ! cria Vivi.

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour eux, dans cette situation, lui dit Kozha.

Marco ouvrit sa chemise en se mettant face aux guerriers, laissant voir à tous le tatouage sur sa poitrine et il pointa son épée vers les hommes qui luttaient pour rester debout, face à lui.

- Aligatou, soufflèrent-ils.

Et ils se jetèrent tous sur Marco, qui un à un, les acheva, mettant fin à leur souffrance inutile.

Il intervint rapidement, coupant la route à Chaka qui s'était transformé en chacal, afin d'affronter Crocodile.

- Tu n'as pas la force pour le tuer, yoi. Si tu veux mourir, je suis ton homme, mais ça sert à rien de te laisser avoir par cet homme, yoi ! rugit Marco. C'est ce qu'il veut, redescend sur terre, yoi !

Il renversa Chaka sur le dos et le bloqua au sol par une de ses serres.

- Cobra-sama… je me charge d'eux et de la bombe, yoi. Eloignez le danger, _ils_ sont là… souffla Marco. Tant que Crocodile aura Vivi en main, ça sera un otage de poids, yoi. Allez-y, je vous en prie, je vous en conjure, yoi.

- Si nous parvenons à nous en sortir, comment est-ce que je peux remercier un Shirohige Kaizoku ? demanda le Roi en fermant les yeux, soulagé que Chaka soit maîtrisé.

- Si vous avez des ouvrages sur les akuma no mi, je voudrais pouvoir les consulter, yoi. Ensuite… si vous parvenez à nourrir mon ami, ça sera parfait, yoi. Faîtes votre choix maintenant, il ne nous reste que vingt-cinq minutes, yoi.

- Avez-vous confiance en cet homme ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien le connaître, yoi. Mais je sais qui l'a élevé, yoi. Ace lui confierait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation, et il le connait sur le bout des doigts, yoi. Et puis… s'il prétend devenir le Kaizoku-Ou, et voler le trône des Yonkou, il doit bien commencer en bas de l'échelle par renverser le plus faible des Shichibukai, yoi. C'est pour ça que je vais lui faire confiance aveuglément, contrairement à mes habitudes, yoi.

Marco leva le visage au ciel en murmurant :

- La confiance est devenue fragile par chez nous, après la trahison que l'on a vu, yoi. Dieu merci, on a pu intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, yoi.

Cobra hocha la tête.

- Je vais vous conduire au Ponéglyphe, annonça le Roi.

- C'est une sage décision. Marco, battons-nous une fois que j'aurais Pluton... hehehehehe

Et Crocodile redescendit de son perchoir et il décrocha le Roi. Avec Robin, ils s'en allèrent. En partant, la femme regarda Marco avec un air indéchiffrable.

Le Phénix attrapa le poing de Vivi avant qu'elle ne le touche.

- Pourquoi vous les avez laissé faire ! rugit Vivi.

- Je te le demande encore une fois… as-tu confiance en Mugiwara, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Vivi tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

- Kozzo, appel tes hommes et dis-leur de ne pas venir, yoi. Qu'ils préviennent les rebelles, yoi. Chakka, essayez de faire évacuer dans le calme le palais, yoi. Kohza, tu l'aideras une fois que tu auras fini, yoi. Vivi-oujou, retrouvez l'équipage de Mugiwara, nous ne serons pas de trop dans la recherche de la bombe, yoi.

- Et vous ? demanda Chaka en se relevant.

- Je vais commencer à la chercher, yoi !

Et il s'envola dans un tourbillon de plumes enflammées.

Il espérait que Crocodile morde réellement la poussière sur ce coup. Il vit brièvement la direction que prit Crocodile, et avisa Ann et Luffy sur un super-colvert, dans une rue.

Une crie, et il attira leur attention. Une pirouette dans les airs pour leur montrer la direction à prendre, et il eut ne réponse droit au poing levé d'Ann.

* * *

**Et voici la fin du chapitre, je vous dis donc à très bientôt !**


	32. Tic, tac, tic, tac !

**Salut à vous !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end et que vous en souffrez pas trop de la chaleur !**

**Voici le chapitre du jour, donc !**

**Pour ce qui est du vote, vous avez jusqu'à demain 8 heure pour décider si oui ou non les Shirohige doivent faire Skypiea avec les Mugiwara. Après, je rouvirais le sondage sur le pour ou contre un strumph pour le petit couple qui sera conclu vers le moment de l'incident de Shabaody, donc, vous avez le temps, quoi !**

**Je parle beaucoup, aujourd'hui, non ? **

**Raaah, je me tais ! Bonne lecture à vous **

* * *

Les Mugiwara avaient réussi à soigner les blessés. Du temporaire, pour la majorité des soins (ce qui faisait hurler Chopper), mais c'était le mieux au vu de la situation. Ils devaient retrouver Vivi et Luffy, et après, ils pourraient prétendre à de vrais soins.

- Vivi ! fit Nami, assise sur Matsuge, autour de qui marchait le reste de l'équipage.

- Nami-san ! C'est terrible ! cria Vivi en les rejoignant en courant. Il y a une bombe qui va exploser dans moins de dix minutes !

- Nani ?! s'exclama Usopp.

- Et le conflit ?! s'enquit Nami.

- Il a été évité de justesse, mais Crocodile retient mon père. Luffy-san est où ?

- Toujours pas arrivé.

Un bruissement de plume et tous levèrent la tête pour voir l'immense oiseau passer au-dessus de leur tête, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- Marco-san ! appela Vivi.

Marco perdit un peu d'altitude pour se mettre plus à la portée du groupe. Zoro, Usopp et Nami le regardaient avec des yeux exorbités. C'était quoi cet oiseau ?!

- Vous avez vu Luffy-san depuis le ciel ? demanda Vivi.

- Oui. Il est sur les talons de Crocodile, pas d'inquiétude pour votre père, Oujou-san, yoi. J'ai beau avoir des ailes, je peux pas être partout à la fois, donc aidez-moi à trouver cette foutu bombe, yoi ! grogna Marco.

- Pas de soucis, assura Sanji.

Marco hocha la tête et s'envola de nouveau.

- C'est lui le pote d'Ace ?! s'exclama Nami.

- Oui ! Allons-y ! fit Vivi.

Et ils se dispersèrent à la recherche d'un endroit où pourrait être caché la bombe.

La course contre la montre avait commencé.

* * *

Ann manqua de tomber quand Karu pila.

- Oi, Luffy, qu'est-ce que… commença t-elle.

Elle s'était penchée sur le côté pour voir les marines étendus sur le sol, avec une jeune femme, Tashigi, si elle se souvenait bien de son nom, devant eux, serrant son katana entre ses mains.

Ils avaient encaissé une sacrée raclée à les voir.

- Mugiwara ! Gol D. Ann ! fit la femme encore consciente en brandissant d'une main tremblante son arme vers eux.

Luffy demanda à Tashigi où était Crocodile, et après une longue hésitation, la marine lâcha son arme pour leur indiquer le tombeau.

Sans se consulter, les deux D. descendirent de Karu qui reçus pour mission d'aller chercher du secours.

- Aligatou ! lança Luffy en courant dans la direction indiquée.

Ann allait le suivre quand la jeune marine lui attrapa la jambe.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous relie à ce pays ?! souffla Tashigi à Ann.

- Rien. J'étais descendu voir un ancien de l'équipage de mon père, et en remontant, mon log m'a fait passer par ici, fit Ann. Lu' m'a parlé de ce qu'il se passait ici, alors, je vois si je peux être utile. Le Roi semble potable, c'est dommage que Crocodile s'en prenne à lui. Je peux ?

Tashigi la laissa partir.

Elle se retourna brièvement en l'entendant sangloter, mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

- C'est mon combat ! lança Luffy, devant elle.

- Je sais. Je ne ferais que faire évacuer le Roi, soupira Ann.

* * *

Temps restants : trois minutes.

Vivi eut une illumination.

Elle savait où était la bombe !

Un signe à Usopp et le signal fut lancé.

Depuis un toit où Marco c'était arrêté pour réfléchir, il vit le signal et s'envola immédiatement.

- Ojuou-sama ! cria-t-il.

- Ils sont dans la tour de l'horloge ! annonça Vivi.

- J'y ai pensé, mais y'a-t-il assez de place pour y abriter une bombe, yoi !

- Oui ! J'en vois pas d'autre !

- Yosh ! Je laisse un message aux autres ! annonça Usopp en traçant une marque dans le sol.

- Vivi-sama, grimpez, fit Marco en se posant à terre. C'est voter pays, c'est à vous de le sauvez, yoi.

Vivi enfourcha le dos de Marco qui décolla prestement dans le ciel, suivit au sol par Usopp.

* * *

Ann et Luffy s'enfoncèrent dans le passage secret.

- Je te garde le boshi et tes claquettes ?! proposa Ann.

Sans cesser ce courir, Luffy se déchaussa, mais conserva son chapeau.

- Il me portera chance ! dit-il.

- Je l'espère. Ne l'abîme pas, sinon, Shanks t'en voudra.

Ils reprirent leur course. Bientôt, ils entendirent le rire de Crocodile, mais il y avait bien plus inquiétant pour Ace : le tombeau était en train de s'effondrer.

- Arrête de me couver ! répliqua Luffy quand son aîné lui demanda d'être prudent.

Ann ne put que soupirer. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait que se faire du sang d'encre pour son otouto.

S'aidant de son akuma no mi, Luffy se fit un chemin entre les décombres, alors qu'Ann fit chauffer ses muscles avec son akuma no mi pour aller encore plus vite et ne pas perdre son frère de vu.

Le rire de Crocodile raisonna de derrière un mur que Luffy s'empressa de détruire. Un regard, et elle vit les blessés.

- Fais évacuer la femme aussi, demanda Luffy sans quitter des yeux Crocodile.

- Même si tu me l'avais pas demandé, je l'aurais fait, assura Ann.

Ils étaient des D., ils pensaient quasi pareils.

Sans s'occuper de Crocodile, elle alla prendre le Roi sous un bras et Robin sur une de ses épaules.

- Qui est-il ? demanda Cobra. Pourquoi est-il venu ?

- Celui qui aide Vivi, annonça Ann. Il est Monkey D. Luffy. Le futur Kaizoku Ou.

- Mugiwara… souffla Robin.

- Lu', je file ! Survis, s'il te plaît ! lança Ann.

- Vas-y ! lui dit Luffy.

Et Ann reprit le chemin en sens inverse, courant de toutes ses forces.

- Peur pour lui ? murmura Robin.

- J'en ai tous les droits, grogna Ann.

- Pourquoi ne l'aidez-vous pas, avec votre force, vous ne feriez qu'une bouchée de Crocodile.

- Un, je ne lui rendrais pas service en le faisant. Deux, il me détesterait. Trois, lui mâcher le travail compromettra sa légitimité au titre de Kaizoku Ou. Quatre, même si je connais sa force, je peux pas m'empêcher de me faire un sang d'encre. Et enfin cinq… j'ai foi en lui.

Elle esquiva agilement une pierre qui tomba du plafond.

- Je le connais si bien que je peux dire ce qu'il veut que Crocodile rende… le pays de Vivi tel qu'il était. Si le pays était encore là, à son retour, elle n'aurait pas eu à le reconquérir, et pourrait sourire. C'est une amie, pour lui, et il est comme ça pour ceux qui lui sont cher… et après, il prétend qu'il est pas un héros !

Elle sauta pardessus des gravats.

« Survis, Lu', je t'en prie. »

* * *

Marco jura en esquivant de son mieux les balles qui les attaquaient dans son vol, de la part des agents de Baroque Works de la garde.

Mais il y en avait combien de traîtres !

Un bruit de combat lui fit baisser les yeux et il vit Tashigi mettre à terre les adversaires en quelques coups d'épée avec quelques-uns de ses hommes.

- On vous couvre, Hime-sama ! lança Tashigi. Empêchez l'explosion, je vous prie ! La place n'a pas totalement était évacuée encore ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !

- Merci ! cria Vivi.

Marco accéléra pour le coup.

- On a perdu beaucoup de temps, yoi. On va accélérer ! Guidez-moi, yoi !

- Continuez tout droit !

- Il ne nous reste que deux minutes… k'ssou !

Sous eux, Nami sur Matsuge, avec Chopper, rejoignit Usopp qui les suivait de son mieux. Voyant Chopper, le fils de Yassop l'enfourcha, ce qui soulagea sa jambe droite plâtrée qui le faisait boiter depuis tout à l'heure.

- Vivi ! Usopp ! Marco-san !

- Nami-san ! Tony-kun ! Matsuge ! cria Vivi, rassurée de les voirs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! La Marine nous aide ?! Elle nous a indiqué la voie pour vous rattraper !

- Vous avez trouvé les poseurs de bombes ?! demanda Nami.

- Pas le temps, yoi ! cria Marco.

Et il fit une acrobatie aérienne pour esquiver une balle qu'il perçu de son Haki. Forcément, lui au ciel, visible de tous, il était une cible face, il le savait très bien.

Mais il les avait trouvés, pour le coup, les poseurs de bombes.

* * *

- Mais qui est ce gamin pour avoir sa chance face à un Shichibukai ? demanda Cobra. Les meilleurs guerriers du Royaume ont été balayés par Crocodile.

Ann les avait déposés, avec Robin, à la surface, avant de s'en aller prétextant d'aller chercher du secours.

- Lu' est Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy, tout simplement. Un gamin d'East Blue qui marche sur les traces de son idole, et qui va reprendre le flambeau de son nii-chan, annonça Ace en arrivant, dans sa tenue habituelle. J'ai croisé la fille de Roger, elle m'a dit que Lu' est en train de se battre et qu'il y avait des blessés.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Cobra.

- Hiken no Portgas D. Ace, Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku, souffla Robin. Cinq cent cinquante millions de berrys. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Mon otouto se bats, j'ai pas le droit de venir m'inquiéter comme tout bon aniki que je suis ? s'offusqua le jeune commandant en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- He… pas étonnant que Mugiwara semble être si redoutable, avec un frère comme vous. Votre ami Fushisho a beaucoup confiance en vous.

- C'est normal. Nous sommes nakamas. Laissez-moi vous aider. Niveau médicale, j'ai des connaissances très rudimentaires, mais c'est déjà ça.

Et il commença à penser les blessures de Robin, plus gravement blessée que Cobra.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de soin. Je vous conseille de faire de votre mieux pour tirer votre frère de là, il va rester enfoui sous les décombres, sans pouvoir sortir, souffla Robin. Et le crochet de Crocodile est enduit de venin de scorpion. Voici l'antidote.

Elle fouilla son manteau et en tira une fiole qu'elle donna au jeune Ace.

- La vie réserve encore beaucoup de chose. Je suis sûre que vous avez un rêve à accomplir, lui dit Ace. Merci pour l'antidote, je le donnerais à Lu' quand il sortira.

- Un rêve, ka ? souffla Robin alors qu'Ace rangeait l'antidote dans sa poche.

* * *

- Oiiii ! Nami-swaaaan ! cria Sanji depuis une fenêtre de la tour en leur faisant de grand signe. Vivi-chwaaan !

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTS LA-HAUT ! cria Usopp.

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que vous m'avez laissé un message ! Ça disait 'tour de l'horloge' alors j'ai commencé à grimper ! Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?! Où sont les poseurs de bombes !?

Marco resta un instant en vol stationnaire, perturbé par cela.

- Ils sont en haut ! Tout en haut ! cria Usopp. Faut que tu ailles tout en haut pour leur botter le cul, sinon, le pote d'Ace va y arriver avant toi !

Marco soupira.

Ils étaient exaspérants.

- Hm ? fit une nouvelle voix.

Sanji se tourna vers le haut pour voir Zoro apparaître à la fenêtre au-dessus de lui.

Y'en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, par ici.

- Yo ! J'vous cherchais les mecs ! lança Zoro.

- Zoro ! T'es là aussi ! s'exclama Sanji.

- Vous fabriquez quoi tous ici !?

- C'est bien ce que je me demande !

Mais le frère d'Ace les avait dénichés où ces barges !? Dans un asile psychiatrique du Shin Sekai ?! Ils étaient vraiment censés être à la base de simples citoyens plus ou moins réglos d'East Blue ?! Bon, c'est vrai que quand on regardait les Spades, ils n'étaient pas les personnes les plus saines d'esprits qui soient non plus, mais bon… C'était Ace qui les avait choisis aussi…

- Je sais pas ! Les gars de la Marine m'ont dit 'va vers le Nord ! Va vers le Nord !' Alors, j'ai grimpé ce bâtiment ! fit Zoro.

Non, le marimo, là, il était bien gratiné, aussi.

- Qui est le bras droit, yoi ? demanda Marco à Vivi.

- Mister Bushido, Roronoa Zoro, est le bras droit de Luffy-san, fit Vivi.

- Encore plus con que Patrick…

- LE NORD ET LE HAUT C'EST PAS DU TOUT PAREIL ! s'énerva Sanji.

- C'est pas grave, c'est même une bonne chose ! cria Usopp. Continuez de grimper et réglez le compte aux poseurs de bombes !

- C'est impossible ! cria Vivi. Ils ne peuvent pas se rendre à la tour de là où ils sont ! Si on ne passe pas par les airs, le seul moyen d'y arriver, c'est d'entrer dans la tour par l'escalier du rez-de-chaussée !

- Et en cassant un mur !? demanda Zoro.

- La bombe risque de péter avec, yoi, lui dit Marco. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'élan, vous pouvez me dépanner, yoi ?!

L'horloge s'ouvrit, dévoilant une grande fenêtre avec un canon à l'intérieur avec un couple se tenant devant.

- Neeee, écoute ça, Mister Seven ! Vous savez quoi ! C'est notre dernière mission ! Gero gero gero gero* ! fit la femme, habillé en grenouille.

Son partenaire eut un drôle de rire et répondit :

- C'est on ne peut plus vrai ! Ça le sera encore plus dans trente seconde !

- C'est qui c'est deux clowns, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Mister Seven et Miss Fathers Day ! paniqua Vivi.

Marco soupira.

Crocodile devrait vraiment revoir ses conditions de recrutement. Ils avaient l'air quasiment aussi déjanté que l'équipage de Mugiwara !

- J'ai saisi, fit Sanji en se mettant au bord de la fenêtre. Un bon coup de pied, ça ira ?!

- Parfait, yoi !

Marco vola vers lui le plus vite qu'il put et tout juste au-dessus de Sanji, il sentit partir le coup, reprenant sa forme humaine, avec juste ses ailes en flammes.

Il se retrouva sur la jambe de Sanji et profita de la poussée du coup de pied pour donner un bon coup d'aile et se propulser à la vitesse de la lumière sur Zoro qui les attendait.

Le marimo se jeta à son tour dans le vide, croisant ses katanas devant lui. Marco se posa dessus, attendant le bon moment pour reprendre le vol.

- Gaffe aux types louches en haut ! annonça Zoro.

- Pas de soucis, yoi, assura Marco.

Et ils furent remarqués à cet instant.

- C'est un duo de sniper ! lança Vivi.

- C'est pas ça qui va me faire peur, yoi, souffla Marco.

Et ils furent projetés dans les airs prenant encore plus d'élan. La balle éclata dans une jambe de Marco qui se régénéra sans même y songer.

Une fois en face de la fenêtre, il fit une acrobatie dans les airs, et projeta Vivi dans la pièce, au-delà des tireurs, avant de voleter jusqu'aux deux agents, qu'il saisit entre ses serres et fit basculer dans le vide.

Il se rattrapa de la chute en se transformant totalement et se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Vivi venait d'éteindre la mèche.

Marco jeta un œil à la bombe, encore dans le canon, et jura.

- La bombe à un minuteur ! rugit Marco.

- USO ! s'exclama Vivi.

- Bon, on va le faire à l'ancienne !

- Hein ?

Marco tira la bombe du canon d'une patte, avant de se jeter dans le vide. Là, il s'éleva très haut dans les airs, entraînant l'objet de mort avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait !? cria Nami, en bas.

- LA BOMBE A UN MINUTEUR ! hurla Vivi. ELLE VA EXPLOSER !

* * *

Les paroles de Vivi frappèrent Ace comme un poing plein de Haki dans les tripes, quand il retourna sur la place.

Il regarda avec horreur Marco s'envoler de plus en plus haut.

Même avec son akuma no mi, Ace ne pourrait jamais le rattraper.

- MARCO ! cria Ace en grimpant de toit en toit pour essayer de se rapprocher.

Il s'éleva de plus en plus haut, utilisant ses flammes, juste dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rapprocher de Marco et de le sauver.

Il n'entendait même plus sa propre voix hurlait le nom du Phénix. Il ne réalisait même pas que ses larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux.

Il entendait juste comme une minuterie. Comme si le monde s'était tût juste pour laisser entendre le doux bruit des ailes de flammes du Phénix, et le tic-tac odieux de la bombe, désormais réellement hors de portée du jeune homme.

Ace tendit un bras, comme si cela lui permettrait de rattraper son amant.

Marco était désormais au-dessus des nuages et la bombe explosa.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Le cri déchirant d'Ace surpris quasi tout le monde, dans le souffle de l'explosion qui détruit quelques bâtiments et fit voler des gens qui n'avaient pas encore évacué.

Le jeune commandants perdit le contrôle de son akuma no mi, et s'écrasa sur le toit en dessous. Il se roula misérablement sur le ventre pour pleurer.

Non !

Pas Marco !

Cette bombe n'avait pas pu le lui retirer ! Pas à lui !

- Tch… mes spartiates sont bousillées, yoi, grogna Marco en reprenant forme derrière Ace.

Ace se retourna et se jeta contre son compagnon, manquant de les faire tomber du toit. Contre la poitrine du phénix, il pleura tout ce qu'il put, sa peur et son soulagement.

Marco resta un peu surpris. Il était légèrement roussi, mais pas de bobo. Il regarda Ace qui avait enfoui son visage dans le tissu de sa chemise mauve. Puis il sourit, et le serra contre lui.

- Me… me fais plus… de peur comme ça… hoqueta Ace.

- Yokai, assura Marco. Je te l'ai déjà dit, même Impel Down ne serait pas capable de me séparer de toi, yoi.

Il prit le visage d'Ace entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Aishiteru, Ace, souffla Marco.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime… murmura Ace avant de répondre au baiser.

Marco se détacha des lèvres d'Ace et lui essuya ses larmes. Il lui enfonça en souriant son chapeau sur le crâne et ils sautèrent dans la rue, faisant que tout le monde pouvait à présent voir qu'il avait survécu.

- Vous êtes un monstre, commenta Usopp. Qui peut survivre à une explosion pareille !?

- J'en ai vu des pires, yoi, fit Marco. Mais j'y ai laissé mes chaussures… pour une fois que Haruta me faisait un cadeau qui n'était pas une sale blague, yoi.

En effet, ses jolies spartiates n'étaient plus qu'un lambeau de cuir qui tenait on ne savait comment à ses pieds.

- Je t'en rachèterais d'autre, assura Ace, son chapeau bien incliné sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

- Où est Luffy ? demanda Zoro.

Ace pointa son doigt derrière Zoro. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le jeune pirate soutenir Cobra en venant vers eux.

Il n'avait qu'une seule éraflure, sur l'une de ses chevilles.

- Tu cris comme une fillette, Ace ! Shihihihihi ! se moqua Luffy.

- Je t'emmerde, Lu'. Tu as pris l'antidote ? grogna Ace.

- Yep ! Na, tu sais quoi, Nii-chan ?

- Oui, je sais, moi aussi.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Vivi en les rejoignant, rassuré de voir Marco et Luffy vivant, et son père en pas trop mauvais état.

L'estomac des deux D. répondit pour eux, faisant rire tout le monde.

- Marco-san. Merci… pour ce que vous avez fait, remercia Vivi.

Marco haussa les épaules. Il n'en voulait pas de remerciement. Il était un pirate, il agissait pas pour ça.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel et tendit une main.

- J'ai senti une goutte, ou c'est moi ? demanda-t-il.

Ploc.

Une autre tomba, suivit d'une autre.

En très bientôt, ce fut des pluies torrentielles qui s'abattirent sur la capitale, puis le pays dans son entier.

La pluie tombait, faisant sourire tout le monde.

Une clameur s'éleva parmi ceux qui avaient été évacués, chez les rebelles, et les habitants. La pluie était de retour.

- J'avais une bonne raison d'avoir foi en toi, Lu', souffla Ace.

- Shihihi ! Après tout, je pouvais pas t'obliger à devoir refaire ton rapport pour marquer que j'avais perdu !

Ace regarda son frère avec fierté.

Luffy avait tellement grandit en trois ans.

Oui, il pourrait reprendre sans soucis son flambeau. Il serait le Kaizoku Ou.

* * *

*** Version japonaise du 'croa' de la grenouille.**

**Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini, je vous dis à la prochaine pour la fin de l'arc Alabasta !**


	33. Fuite d'Alabasta

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Contente de vous savoir encore au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre !**

**De ce que j'ai vu, pas mal d'entre vous était pour un Skypiea avec les Shirohige. J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs (c'est pour ça que je demande leur avis de temps à autres) donc, ils seront encore avec les Mugiwara pour cet arc !**

**Ensuite, certain l'ont vu, j'ai rouvert le sujet d'une possible grossesse, en faisant un poll dessus, sur mon profil. Je me suis décidée de le faire au vu de certains mp qui me font pas mal hésité à ce sujet, donc, je me tourne vers vous pour avoir un peu d'éclairage, et savoir ce qui plaira à la majorité de la communauté des lecteurs !**

**Maintenant, les commentaires :**

**Kira1726 : J'aime jouer avec les nerfs d'Ace, tu devrais le savoir, vu ce qu'il se ramasse dans le cross-over avec Skyrim :D Pour ce qui est de la relation Ace/ Marco, j'avoue que je suis contente que ça te plaise, puisque j'agis en instinct, à ce sujet ^^' Oh, et Anne-Marie est sur la route du retour de ses vacances à Corberoc. Elle a même rendu visite à la fiancée de Thatch ! Je t'en dirais plus quand j'aurais des nouvelles de leur idée loufoque d'enfermer un dragon dans Blancherive ^^**

**Morwyn K : Comme je te l'ai dit par mp, tu as eu une idée géniale, sur ce coup là, et je te remercie de me laisser le droit de te la piqué ! Je vais pas laisser tomber ça, là, immédiatement, mais y'a déjà l'ombre de cet article qui se profile à l'horizon. Je suis toute ouï pour les idées géniales de ce genre !**

**Clockie : Pas besoin de t'excuser, il n'y a pas de soucis, je t'assure, c'est pas grave si tu lâches pas souvent de review. Une de temps à autres pour dire que l'histoire te plaît, c'est l'essentiel, pour moi. On a peut-être pas vu Robin faire cette scène, mais j'ai coupé sa conversation avec Ace, et il reste encore Ennies Lobby. Ensuite au sujet d'Ann, j'essaye de rendre son personnage aussi mystérieux que possible pour ceux qui ne savent rien à son sujet. Pour Marco, oui, on peu avoir pitié de lui, mais après tout, il arrive à supporter les folies de Thatch, Haruta et Ace... Pour ce qui est des spartiates, j'avais un _Higan _sur la tempe dès que j'ai voulu mettre Marco en tenue d'Adam... tu veux de l'aide avec l'allumette possessive et jalouse *se ramasse un Kagerou* je retire ce que j'ai dit, Ace, ne soit pas aussi agressif TT... bref. La femme d'Igaram, c'est Terracotta-san, au passage !**

**Oh, et Merci à liim pour la recette !**

**Allez, c'est partit pour le chapitre !**

* * *

Marco ne releva pas la tête en entendant la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir, trop occupé à terminer son rapport sur l'incident d'Alabasta, pour Shirohige.

Si Crocodile n'avait pas été à la poursuite de Pluton, ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire, et dans le rapport qu'Ace faisait sur son frère, ça aurait été dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Oh, vous êtes là, désolée, je veux pas déranger, fit une voix de femme.

Marco leva la tête et vit la rousse navigatrice du frère d'Ace.

- Nami-san, je me trompe pas, yoi ? fit Marco.

- C'est exact, fit la rouquine avec un beau sourire.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, j'ai fini ce que je faisais, de toute façon, yoi.

Et Marco rangea soigneusement son rapport dans son sac, avant d'ouvrir les livres sur les akuma no mi que lui avait remis le souverain.

- Y'a assez de place sur cette table pour deux personnes, yoi, lui dit Marco avec un sourire en arrangeant ses lunettes de lecture.

- Merci, fit Nami en s'installant à la table avec des livres sur la navigation et le climat. Vous faisiez quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Mon rapport pour mon capitaine, yoi. Disons qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très clair dans ce qu'a fait Crocodile, et qu'il est nécessaire, que Oyaji sache ce qu'il s'est passé, yoi. Ça fait partit de ce qu'Ace appelle les trucs chiants qui incombent à un commandant, yoi.

- Il aime pas la paperasse ?

- Quand on lui remet un rapport, on me remet toujours un double, afin d'être certain que même s'il met le feu à ce qui lui a été remis, il ne pourra pas prétendre ne rien avoir reçu, yoi. C'est un gamin indiscipliné, mais on l'adore tel quel, alors, pas questions de le changer, yoi. De toute façon, il est trop têtu pour qu'on y arrive, yoi.

Marco eut un sourire et referma le livre entre ses mains pour en prendre un autre, après avoir couché quelques notes sur papier.

- Tu t'intéresses à la navigation depuis longtemps, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en continuant ses recherches.

Il montra du menton les ouvrages de Nami.

- Depuis que je suis toute petite. La première carte que j'ai fait, c'est celle de mon île, répondit Nami. Je rêve de pouvoir cartographier le monde dans son ensemble.

- Le jour où tu y arriveras, j'espère être encore vivant, parce que ça méritera très certainement le coup d'œil, yoi. Je n'ai pas vu toutes les îles de la Grand Line, bien au contraire, yoi. Je n'ai pu cartographier que certaines îles et principalement celles de notre territoire, yoi.

- Vous êtes le navigateur de votre équipage ?

- Je suis à la tête de la flotte qui comprend de très bons navigateurs, yoi. Si je suis à leur tête, c'est d'une, parce que je suis le premier à avoir rejoint l'équipage, et que mon instinct de zoan aviaire a beaucoup d'avantage pour la navigation, surtout avec la météo du Shin Sekai, yoi. Pour être arrivé jusqu'ici, il faut que tu aies déjà de bonnes connaissances et un bon instinct, yoi. La plus part des personnes qui entre dans la Grand Line ne parviennent jamais à la première île, yoi. Mais dans le Shin Sekai, il n'y a plus de règles du jeu, et tu ne peux te fier qu'à ton instinct, yoi. On n'a plus le droit à l'erreur dans le Shin Sekai, yoi.

Nami hocha la tête, d'un air résolu.

- Raison de plus pour que je m'améliore, alors, fit-elle.

Marco eut un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu as choisi de devenir une pirate, yoi ? s'enquit-il.

Nami baissa les yeux sur son livre et dit :

- La femme qui m'a élevé comme une mère, a été tuée par des pirates, quand j'étais gamine. Quand en fouillant chez nous, ils ont vu que j'avais quelques notions de cartographie, ils m'ont forcé à les rejoindre, à être leur navigatrice. Leur capitaine a passé un accord avec moi. Si je parvenais à réunir cent millions de berrys. Une somme énorme pour moi, à l'époque. J'ai passé des années, à essayer de réunir cette somme. J'ai volé des pirates pour ça. Puis, j'ai rencontré Luffy, alors que je venais de dérober une carte de la Grand Line. On s'était croisé à deux reprises, auparavant, mais on s'était jamais parlé. Je dois avouer que je l'ai d'abord prit pour un idiot. Quand il a su que j'étais navigatrice, il a voulu que je le rejoigne, mais il était hors de question pour moi que je devienne une pirate. Et sans même le savoir…

- Tu faisais déjà partit de l'équipe, yoi ? devina Marco.

- Oui, avoua Nami avec un sourire. Puis, alors qu'on allait prendre Sanji avec nous, je suis tombée sur la prime du pirate qui était la cause de mes malheurs. Luffy est venu me voir et m'a demandé où il était. Il disait que ses nakamas passaient avant ses propres rêves. Une fois Zoro rétabli de son combat contre Mihawk, j'ai conduis Luffy jusqu'à cet homme. En voyant mon tortionnaire se prendre la raclée du siècle, et Luffy, debout sur les décombres de ce qui avait une sorte de prison pour moi, hurlant que j'étais sa nakama… je me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse. C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que même si je lui avais dit non, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait… il avait réussi à faire de moi sa navigatrice.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre nos vieux rivaux qui servaient Roger, yoi. Ça me rajeunit pas vraiment, yoi !

- Vous les avez connus ? Vous avez l'air trop jeune pour ça…

- Être un Phénix a quelques avantages, yoi. J'avais vingt ans quand Roger est mort, yoi. Je servais déjà Shirohige depuis longtemps, yoi.

Nami allait faire un commentaire quand Chaka pénétra dans la bibliothèque.

- Mugiwara-san étant enfin réveillé, on m'a demandé de vous dire que le diner sera servi dans trente minutes, dit-il.

- J'ai de la peine pour votre chef cuisinier, yoi. Ace est très vorace, même à bord, si on avait pas un géni comme le chef cuistot qu'est Thatch, nous aurions dû mal à lui remplir son estomac, yoi, fit Marco.

- Et avec Luffy, qu'est-ce que ça va donner, soupira Nami.

- Notre chef cuisinière cuisine depuis trente ans, vous savez… fit Chaka avec un sourire.

* * *

Le repas fut d'une cacophonie normale venant de pirate.

Comme le réfectoire, sur le _Moby Dick._

Marco mangea peu, pour pas changer, et laissa Ace sans le moindre souci, finir son assiette.

Les plats se succédaient bruyamment, dans les bruits de mastications et de la vaisselle.

Voir la vitesse à laquelle les deux frères ingéraient leur nourriture étaient du grand spectacle. Le Phénix en avait quasi pitié pour Rayleigh qui avait dû les nourrir. Même l'équipage n'était pas épargné, que ce soit par Ace ou Luffy, au vu des mains baladeuses du côté des assiettes et des cris outrés quand y'en avait une qui se vidait sans l'accord de son propriétaire.

Les soldats en étaient stupéfaits devant autant de bruits et de désordre. Chaka, Igaram, Pell et Cobra en étaient eux aussi stupéfait.

Marco regardait ça en buvant tranquillement sa chope de bière, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il avala néanmoins de travers en sentant le pied d'Ace le frôler intentionnellement sous la table. Ce gamin, sérieusement…

En réponse, le Phénix s'installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise. Evitant de toucher quelqu'un d'autre au passage, il fit remonter son pied de la cheville au genou d'Ace, avant de migrer vers le nord pour appliquer du bout de son pied, une pression sur l'entre jambe du jeune homme.

Immédiatement, Ace manqua se s'étouffer, rouge comme une tomate.

- Ace-san, ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Vivi, séparée d'Ace par Nami qui avait voulu se mettre à côté du jeune homme.

- Tout va bien… souffla Ace en réussissant à reprendre son souffle.

Marco n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir Luffy, à sa gauche, regarder ça assez surpris et interrogateur.

Ace l'avait cherché, après tout.

Et la soirée devint de plus en plus dérangée.

Les blagues les plus cocasses et honteuses se succédèrent, avec les situations les plus ridicules. Ils savaient faire la fête, c'était un fait.

Ace raconta même le fameux évènement qui lui avait valu d'être nommé Taïshou, faisant plonger tout le monde dans une crise de fou rire général.

Les gardes eux-mêmes se mirent à rire, quand Marco conta une éternelle sale blague de l'association de malfaiteurs qu'étaient Thatch, Haruta et Ace, décrivant les coupables et les victimes avec précision, pour renforcer l'effet.

Pendant quasi un instant, le Phénix se retrouva plongé en arrière, lors d'une des fêtes improvisées qu'ils avaient eu avec l'équipage de Roger.

Il revoyait les concours de boissons, lui, âgé de tout juste seize ans, avec Rayleigh.

Shirohige qui se marrait à ne plus tenir debout devant les conneries de Roger.

Il revint à l'instant présent en sentant Ace revenir à l'assaut de sa jambe, cette fois, en ayant retiré discrètement ses chaussures sous la table.

Marco le regarda sans rien dire. Ace allait prendre cher quand ils seraient seuls…

* * *

Haruta regarda avec suspicion son assiette.

- C'est quoi ? T'as pas fait de la viande de kai-ô, comme tu fais en général ? s'étonna le petit commandant à l'adresse de Thatch qui avait voulu changer un peu.

- Aujourd'hui est une occasion spéciale ! Ce sont des tournedos de crocodile à la sauce créole ! Une vieille recette de famille ! fit Thatch avec un immense sourire.

Tous les pirates regardèrent leur assiette, un peu perplexe.

- En quel honneur, mon fils ? s'enquit Shirohige.

- En l'honneur de la défaite de Crocodile et de la prime de cent millions de berrys du otouto d'Ace ! Promis, c'est pas empoisonné !

Izou se jeta à l'eau le premier et gouta son assiette.

- Pas mauvais, finit-il par dire.

- Tu me vexes, Izou ! s'exclama Thatch, faussement outré.

- Gurarararara ! Levant notre verre à ce jeune rookie Monkey D. Luffy ! s'exclama Shirohige en levant sa chope.

* * *

Marco écouta distraitement la conversation des Mugiwara, qu'il entendait depuis le toit, grâce à la fenêtre ouverte dans laquelle était assis Ace. Il parcourut le journal, pour voir si on leur avait fait passer des ordres, mais rien n'y était.

Ils avaient encore un peu de temps pour eux.

- Maaaaaaaaaaarcooooooooooooo ! appela Ace en se penchant vers l'extérieur pour voir le Phénix.

Ace regarda Marco. La décision lui revenait.

Le Phénix savait que son jeune amant mourrait d'envie de rester un peu plus longtemps avec son frère. Après tout, ça faisait trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Mais il avait conscience qu'en tant que Taïshou des Shirohige Kaizoku, avait quelques responsabilités auxquels il ne pouvait pas échapper.

- Il faut un point de vu neutre, dans ton rapport, aussi, yoi. Et tu es loin de l'être, Ace, donc, je vais t'aider, yoi. J'ai eu les infos qu'il me fallait sur l'akuma no mi, yoi, lui dit Marco. Et de toute façon, on va dans la même direction au final, yoi.

Ace eut un immense sourire et revint vers la pièce pour dire à son frère :

- On reste encore un peu avec vous, si ça pose pas de soucis.

- Faudra avancer l'argent pour la nourriture, ricana Nami.

Elle avait pas froid aux yeux la navigatrice… elle venait bien d'essayer de soutirer de l'argent à deux Shirohige Kaizoku ! Malheureusement pour elle, elle était née un siècle trop tôt pour avoir Marco qui se fit un plaisir de lui répondre :

- Ace et moi pouvons chasser sans soucis des Sea King du Shin Sekai. C'est pas ceux d'ici qui vont nous poser problème, alors, l'argent de ne sera pas vraiment nécessaire, surtout avec le peu que je consomme, yoi, répliqua Marco. De plus, avec nous à bord, vous n'aurez pas de soucis avec de potentiel ennemis, donc, je pense que notre protection est un paiement suffisant pour ça, yoi.

Il garda néanmoins un sourire de coin. Elle avait pas froid aux yeux, elle ferait des ravages dans un futur proche.

Une porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

- Un appel par denden mushi pour vous, déclara le garde qui venait d'entrer.

- De qui ? demanda Nami.

- D'un dénommé Bon-chan.

Marco esquissa un sourire en entendant Ace et Luffy qui poussèrentt un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon-chan ? Dare da ? demanda Sanji.

- On n'en connait aucun, constata Usopp.

- Pourtant, il prétend être un de vos amis… fit le garde.

- Je m'en occupe, fit Ace en se levant.

Et il alla décrocher.

- Oi, moshi moshi… fit-il.

« Moshi moshi ! Qui est à l'appareil !? » fit une drôle de voix au bout.

Marco descendit se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre, curieux, alors que le denden était posé sur une chaise.

- Mugiwara no aniki. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon otouto ? fit Ace.

« Ore wa Bon-chan ! Je suis un ami de Mugi-chan ! »

Ace raccrocha.

Il ne savait pas qui c'était ce gars, mais sa voix était trop zarb pour lui faire confiance. Rien qu'en imaginant que ce soit un pervers, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son otouto.

Le denden lui vrilla les tympans en recommençant à sonner. Luffy étira ses bras et prit la créature pour décrocher.

- LUFFY ! Raccroche immédiatement ! Ce gars est louche ! s'écria Ace.

- Arrête de me couver, Ace ! J'ai plus cinq ans ! Et je le connais ! répondit Luffy.

Marco secoua la tête, amusé. Ace, hyper protecteur. Il n'avait jamais vu ça ! C'était une grande première !

- Oi, c'est toi, ? fit Luffy qui avait apparemment reconnu qui appelait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Ala ! Cette voix ne serait-elle pas cette de Mugi- chan ! Ton aniki est méchant ! »

- Il t'emmerde, grogna Ace. Tu as de la chance de pas être devant moi, je t'aurais cramé les couilles.

Tous les hommes de la salle ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Hey ! Je ne suis plus Mister Two ! Si la Marine a vent de cette conversation, je serais dans de super beaux draps ! »

Ce gars avait une case en moins, lui aussi. Marco se prit le visage dans une main. Est-ce qu'il retournerait dans le Shin Sekai avec toute sa tête ?

- Crache le morceau, fit Sanji. La patience n'est pas le point fort de tout le monde ici.

Marco et Ace s'adossèrent au mur pour écouter la conversation et l'aide que fournissait ce Bon Clay à Luffy. C'était risqué pour les Mugiwara, après tout, c'était un ancien ennemi, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix

Un regard et les deux Shirohiges Kaizoku se comprirent.

- On part devant, fit Ace. Ja na ! Soyez prudent sur la route. On se retrouve au _Merry_.

Marco se jeta par la fenêtre et Ace en fit autant, s'accrochant à son dos. Le Phénix se transforma immédiatement, et s'envola dans le lointain.

* * *

Ace se laissa tomber sur le navire, et fit craquer ses poings.

- Qui est _Bon_-_chan_ ? demanda Ace.

- C'est moi ! fit l'okama en se mettant à tourbillonner sur lui-même.

Marco reprit forme humaine sur la rambarde du navire.

Confirmation, Crocodile avait recruté la grande majorité de son équipe dans un asile psychiatrique.

Ace saisi l'okama par un poignet et le plaqua contre le mât, le maintenant immobile avec une vigoureuse et douloureuse clef au bras.

- Tu touches à Luffy… je t'arrache les couilles, je les fais frire sous ton nez, et je te force à les avaler. Je suis clair ?! siffla Ace avec l'air de quelqu'un qui allait commettre un meurtre.

- Hai-hai… fit Bon-chan.

- Ace, il a compris, yoi. De toute façon qui aurait l'idée suicidaire de s'en prendre à un membre de la famille d'un commandant des Shirohige, yoi, soupira Marco.

- On est juste ami ! assura Bon Clay.

- J'espère pour toi.

Et Ace lâcha l'homme pour aller jusqu'à son _Striker _pour s'assurer qu'il était en bon état. Une fois cela fait, il entra dans une cabine.

- Ohyasoumi nasai, Ace, souhaita Marco, qui devinait les intentions d'Ace.

- Ohyasoumi, marmonna le jeune commandant en inclinant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui et pointa ses doigts en forme de pistolet sur l'invité surprise du navire. La femme le regarda, un peu surprise de le voir là, mais fini par sourire, sereine sous la menace.

- On verra ce qu'il en est avec Lu', une fois hors d'Alabasta, déclara Ace.

* * *

C'était le scoop du siècle.

Cette photo était une mine d'or à elle seule !

Le journaliste avait risqué sa vie pour l'obtenir, mais ce qu'elle représentait en valait largement la peine.

Malheureusement, il ne savait rien de l'un des sujets de la photo. Ce Monkey D. Luffy. A part qu'il était un des nombreux pirates ayant répondu au défi de Gold Ann. Un garçon avec une prime récemment réactualisé à cent millions de berrys.

Il fallait découvrir qui il était. D'où sortait-il ? D'où venait-il, exactement, dans l'East Blue ? Avec qui avait-il grandit ? Qui était sa famille ?

Sans ça, impossible de faire un article digne de ce nom, malgré cette photo.

Le journaliste regarda le cliché entre ses mains avec un sourire.

Il serait l'homme le plus célèbre qui soit, grâce à cette photo.

* * *

Le chant du canon raisonna dans les eaux au large d'Alabasta.

- Vous n'allez pas aider ? demanda la passagère clandestine.

- Ce ne sont que des canons, Lu' n'a pas besoin de moi, ni de Marco, à ce niveau, répondit Ace.

- Vous n'avez pas trop mal au bras, à force de le garder lever, Taïshou-san ?

- Zenzen.

D'autre tires se firent entendre.

Le Haki d'Ace les voyait tous s'affairaient, sauvant leur navire du mieux possible. Il savait que Marco était assis contre le mât, comme lui avait dit Luffy, observant l'organisation de l'équipage.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas très expérimentés, ils s'en sortaient pas trop mal, évitant la majorité des dégâts.

Ace sourit en entendant Usopp faire mouche avec son canon. Il avait hérité des talents de tireur de son père. Mettre un canon entre les mains de Yassop, c'était lui faire un sublime cadeau.

C'est là qu'il entendit de qui il s'agissait et se retint de rire. Comme si ça allait faire peur à Luffy que ce soit Hina ou n'importe qui d'autre. Du moment qu'il n'était pas question de Garp ou d'un amiral, tout irait bien.

Il écouta d'une oreille attentive ce qui se disait. Bon Clay proposait de passer par le Sud, mais Luffy ne voulait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas.

Il devait prendre par l'Est, puis par le Nord. En gros, il devait contourner les côtes d'Alabasta pour faire face au port de l'Est.

Ils en avaient fait la promesse d'y être à midi.

Ils allaient attendre un nakama.

Vivi.

C'était pour cela que malgré la situation, Luffy ne prendrait pas la fuite par le Sud.

- Tout ça pour une amie… tout de même, fit la femme après avoir entendu tout ce qui se disait dehors.

- C'est un D., rien de bien surprenant. C'est mon otouto, fit Ace alors que Marco entrait à son tour, pour s'adosser à la porte.

Il entendit le bruit que fit le navire de Bon Clay en s'éloignant.

Trois minutes.

Deux minutes.

Une minute.

- EN AVANT TOUTE ! cria Nami.

- Perfect timing, yoi, commenta Marco avec un sourire. On ne pouvait en attendre moins de la part d'une navigatrice, yoi. Sorts, Ace, je m'en charge, yoi.

- Je te la laisse, Marco.

Et Ace sortit dehors.

Il regarda le navire de Bon Clay faire face à celui de Hina.

- Izou l'aurait bien aimé, commenta-t-il à son frère.

- C'est un ami, au final, fit Luffy.

Ace posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son frangin.

Il retira son chapeau et le porta à son cœur.

- Puisse Impel Down avoir pitié de lui, souffla l'aîné des D.

Luffy inclina son chapeau sur son crâne, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Ses poings tremblèrent sous l'effort.

- ON VOUS OUBLIERA PAS ! hurla Luffy en se jetant sur la rambarde pour que Bon Clay l'entende.

* * *

Marco ferma les yeux, écoutant le discours la princesse, troublé par les bruits de la bataille.

Un petit navire qui dansait sur les flots, sans jamais s'opposer à la mer, pointant toujours vers la lumière. Il coucha cette phrase par écrit. Qui sait, cela décrirait au mieux cet équipage.

Cela décrivait au mieux l'esprit du _Merry_.

Ace n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps et avait mis son grain de sel dans la bataille.

- Vous n'allez pas l'en empêcher, Fushisho-san ? demanda Robin.

- Pourquoi faire, yoi ? Ace ne se fera pas avoir par des frappes de ce genre, et il a choisi seul de venir en aide pour son frère, yoi. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'y opposé, yoi.

Le cri raisonna, dehors :

- Minna !

Marco écouta les adieux de la princesse. Elle avait soif d'aventure, elle s'était attachée à eux, mais elle connaissait ses responsabilités. Elle était une bonne princesse.

Et elle avait croisé la route de meilleures personnes qui soient.

Marco espéra un instant qu'Ace trouve un moyen de lui transmettre le message.

« Je l'aime bien cette princesse, Marco. Elle ira loin, elle est très forte. Je la vois même comme une amie, même si on se connait peu. Elle sait qui je suis, et ne pas rejeter, c'est un bon point, déjà, na ? »

Marco eut un sourire en se souvenant des paroles d'Ace.

Des princesses comme ça, on n'en voyait pas à tous les coins de rues.

Le tout était de savoir comment répondrait les Mugiwara, sans faire de Vivi une criminelle.

Il eut quelques bruits de pas, comme si tout le monde s'alignait.

Marco eut un sourire. Ils devaient avoir eu une bonne idée.

C'est là que les coups de canons reprirent. Marco ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sentant l'usage du Haki du Roi de la part d'Ace, mais aussi de Luffy.

Bonté, penser qu'un gamin avait une telle puissance… c'était vraiment des D., ces deux-là ! Et surtout pas des frères pour rien.

- EN AVANT TOUTE ! lança Luffy.

Marco décompta cinq minutes dans son crâne et se redressa. Il sortit de sa ceinture, dans son dos, un flingue qu'il pointa vers Robin.

- Debout, yoi.

Robin se leva, les mains en l'air, et sans perdre son sourire, elle sortit en première sur le pont, suivit de Marco qui la maintenait toujours en joue.

- Maintenant, réglons le souci de la passagère clandestine, déclara Ace.

Luffy avait les mains derrière la nuque, pas du tout surpris de voir la femme.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est ici que ce fini le chapitre ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, donc !**


	34. Le navire qui tomba du ciel

**Salut à vous !**

**Voici le début des aventures des Shirohige avec les Mugiwara en direction de Jaya et accessoirement Skypiea !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que je vais essayer de faire de cette aventure quelque chose d'agréable pour tout le monde (même pour ceux qui auraient voulu que Marco et Ace lâchent les Mugiwara à cet instant).**

**Oh, et avant que j'oublie, je tiens à remercier elvenarchress qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de piocher des idées de sales blagues dans sa fic 'Second Division Prohibition' (à lire, même si c'est en anglais, c'est une tuerie, je vous jure !). j'aurais dû le faire y'a un petit moment, déjà (le café de la Marine, c'est son idée), mais j'ai totalement zappé, donc je me rattrape maintenant.**

**Morwyn K : je pense que l'article sortira au moment d'Ennies Lobby. je ferais au mieux pour que ça soit drôle comme situation :D**

**zazou : Ben quoi ? C'est si choquant que ça ? Bon, j'avoue, à cet instant, j'avais mes petites sœurs au téléphone, et elles regardaient 'Bob l'Eponge'. Zia, ou comment casser le charme en racontant les coulisses de l'écriture d'un chapitre ^^**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient sur le _Merry_. Le rythme était assez simple à tenir, il n'y en avait pas, si ce n'était celui des repas.

Le problème que présentait Robin avait été résolu. Elle restait, mais Zoro ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était un bon bras droit, dans l'opinion de Marco.

Le Phénix s'était quasi immédiatement bien entendu avec Nami, appréciant son application dans ce qu'elle faisait et trouvant très drôle son amour de l'argent. Bon, Ace avait été jaloux sur ce coup-là, mais Marco veillait à lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'amouracher de la rouquine… qui de toute façon, n'avait semble-t-il aucune attirance vers les blonds, puisqu'elle ne cessait de tourner autour d'Ace.

Dans ces cas-là, c'était à Marco d'être jaloux.

Oh, bien sûre, ils ne s'étaient pas amusés à crier qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était leurs affaires, et pas ceux de ces rookies, même si Robin avait vu clair dans la relation des deux commandants en un clin d'œil. Zoro aussi semblait se douter de quelque chose, vu comment il se marrait, parfois, devant le manège de Nami et la tête du Phénix.

- Vous avez une maîtrise étonnante de votre zoan… comment vous avez fait ? demanda le petit Chopper, coupant Marco dans son étude du journal.

- Je suis un zoan depuis longtemps, yoi. J'ai tenté quasi tout, yoi. Et j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche, une fois que Shirohige m'a pris à son bord, yoi. Prends ton temps, il faut de nombreuses années pour maîtriser totalement un akuma no mi, yoi.

- Tant que ça… pourtant, Luffy et Ace semblent bien y arriver, eux.

- Ils ont eu un bon professeur, qui les a poussés sans doute à explorer toutes les possibilités que leur offre leurs pouvoirs, yoi. Et puis, ça fait déjà une dizaine d'années qu'ils l'ont, si je le me trompe pas, yoi. C'est un miracle qu'ils aient réussi à trouver autant d'application à leurs pouvoirs en si peu de temps, yoi.

- En plus de vingt ans, je suis sûre qu'il reste des choses que je peux faire et que je n'ai pas encore découvert, sourit Robin, pas très loin plongée dans un livre.

- Oh ? fit Chopper.

Les deux adultes lui sourirent.

- K'ssou, Luffy ! Je t'y prends encore à me dessiner sur le visage pendant que je dors ! rugit Ace.

Zoro eut un sourire avec Sanji, regardant Luffy essayait d'échapper à la colère de son aîné. Encore une fois, pendant une crise de narcolepsie, d'Ace, Luffy avait pris possession d'un feutre pour s'amuser à relier les taches de rousseur entre elles.

- Il n'est pas trop dure à contrôler ? demanda Robin en regardant la course poursuite avec amusement.

- Suffit de savoir danser à son rythme, pour s'y faire, yoi, répondit Marco.

C'est là que quelque chose tomba du ciel.

- Il pleut ? demanda Zoro en cessant son entraînement.

- C'est pas de la pluie… constata Sanji.

- De la grêle ? demanda Usopp.

- Non, pas avec moi dans les environs, fit Ace en s'essuyant le visage dans une serviette humide.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel et vit quelque chose tombait vers eux.

- Shimata ! Des débris de navire ! jura Marco. Un navire nous tombe dessus !

En effet, un navire tomba du ciel et plongea dans l'eau, tout près d'eux. Tout le monde s'accrocha de son mieux, alors que la mer s'agitait à cause de ça.

Avec ses vagues et la taille du navire, c'était même pas la peine de songer au gouvernail, ils ne pouvaient que se laisser balloter et malmener par l'océan.

* * *

Quand le calme revint, il fut de courte durée, puisque les deux D. étaient étalés sur le pont, morts de rire.

- Ils sont pas finis ces deux-là, commenta Usopp en essayant de reprendre son calme.

- Marco ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Il suffit que Lu' soit dans le coin pour qu'un truc de géant pointe son nez ! Ahahahahaha ! Je vais m'en souvenir longtemps, du bateau qui tombe du ciel ! se marra Ace.

- Faudra le raconter à Sab' ! Shihihihihi ! rit Luffy.

- Tout de même, un bateau qui tombe du ciel, fit Nami.

- Y'a deux possibilités pour expliquer ça, yoi, annonça Marco en se redressant. D'abord, l'île céleste, yoi. Le navire était peut-être là-haut et il a dû tomber, yoi. Ensuite, je crois qu'il y a un courant par ici qui s'appelle le 'knock up stream', yoi.

- Et il fait quoi, ce courant ? demanda Nami.

- C'est un courant ascendant. La théorie la plus répandu à son sujet parle de la présence d'une cavité sous-marine où s'engouffrent les eaux froides de la mer, yoi. Elles se réchauffent au contact de la croute terrestre et se transforme en vapeur, la pression s'accumule et paf ! c'est l'explosion, yoi. On en rencontre pas mal, dans le Shin Sekai, yoi.

- Ah, j'm'en souviens, j'ai eu le malheur d'arrêter mon _Striker_ sur l'un d'eux. Si Namur n'avait pas été là, adieu Portgas D. Ace ! fit Ace. Pour le coup, le _Striker_ a volé super haut, quoi !

- Shihihihihi ! Ce devait être marrant ! se marra Luffy.

- La Grand Line est vraiment étrange, commenta Zoro qui scrutait le ciel avec Sanji et les frères D.

- Imaginez ça… un océan, juste au-dessus de notre tête. La Grand Line est fascinante, déclara Robin en scrutant les nuages.

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! s'excita Luffy.

- Na, Marco ! fit Ace avec un immense sourire.

Marco connaissait se sourire.

- Oui, je sais, ça sent l'aventure, yoi, fit le Phénix avec un sourire.

- Question stupide, Luffy, tu comptes t'y rendre comment ? demanda Nami.

- Les îles des environs doivent avoir des infos à ce sujet, d'où le fait qu'il faut que nous nous rendions à Jaya, yoi. J'ai vu quelques îles célestes, dans ma vie, mais même avec mes ailes, m'y rendre est risqué, yoi.

- Allons bon ! Le ciel t'appartient et tu ne peux même pas aller sur une vulgaire île céleste ! s'exclama Ace.

- L'oxygène, yoi. Les îles sont là où l'oxygène est très rare, yoi. C'est tout juste si je perds pas connaissance en vol pour m'y rendre, yoi. J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus d'oxygène que les oiseaux ordinaires, à cause de mes flammes et de ma taille, yoi. Certes, une fois là-haut, un peu de repos et je suis acclimaté, mais l'aller est risqué, yoi.

- Aussi délirante que puisse être la situation, c'est possible, déclara Robin.

- Ji-chan nous parlait d'une île céleste, dans les histoires qu'il nous racontait quand on était gosse, fit Luffy avec des yeux brillants.

- Il disait pas ça pour vous faire marcher, plutôt ? demanda Zoro. Parce que, bon, venant d'un Shirohige kaizoku, je suis pas enclin à contredire l'idée, mais tout de même, il s'agit du ciel, quoi.

- Leur oncle n'est pas la personne qui raconterait des histoires fausses, yoi. Il a vécu tout ce qu'il a raconté, yoi. Je le connais assez bien pour ça, yoi, fit Marco. Et puis, on ne peut pas se permettre de douter du log pose, quand on a pas d'instinct aviaire, yoi.

- Crocus-san aurait dû vous dire de laisser vos idées reçus au Phare, mataku, ricana Ace.

- Tout de même, c'est un nid d'information qui vient de nous tomber dessus, yoi. N'est-ce pas, Archéologue-san ?

Robin eut un sourire et laissa les hommes repêcher des restes pour les étudier, faisant que Chopper et Nami se réfugièrent derrière le mât.

* * *

Pendant qu'Ace, Usopp et Luffy exploraient les décombres, Robin reconstitua un crâne humain.

- On note des trous artificiels, fit Robin.

- Il est mort transpercer par quelque chose ? demanda Sanji.

- Non, le crâne est trop peu abîmer pour ça, yoi, réfuta Marco.

- Je suis du même avis que Fushisho-san. Je penche pour une opération médicale, déclara Robin. Trépanation ? Qu'en pensez-vous, Docteur-san ?

- Euh, oui, autrefois, pour extraire les tumeurs on perçait des trous dans le crâne, fit Chopper toujours derrière le mât. Mais c'est une pratique archaïque !

- Tony-kun, dans l'autre sens, yoi, sourit Marco.

Chopper se cacha immédiatement correctement.

- Ce qui fait que notre homme est mort depuis environ deux cents ans, déclara Robin. Je dirais qu'il devait avoir la trentaine. Durant son voyage, il a succombé à la maladie. Ses dents sont bien conservées par rapport au reste du squelette. Elles ont dû être enduites de goudron. C'est une coutume de South Blue.

- ACE ! On a repêché un gars qui vient de chez toi, yoi ! appela Marco.

- NANI ?! J'ENTENDS RIEN ! cria Ace en réponse depuis les décombres.

- Oh, Portgas-san est de South Blue ? s'enquit Robin.

- Il est né à Baterilla, mais il n'y a pas vécu, yoi. Son parrain l'a pris avec lui pour le conduire dans l'East Blue, d'où venait le père d'Ace, yoi, fit Marco.

- Baterrilla ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est l'une des nombreuses îles que le Gouvernement à fouiller après la mort de Roger, à la recherche d'une descendance du Roi des Pirates.

- Ace n'a que vingt ans, yoi. Il est trop jeune pour être son fils, yoi. Autre chose, yoi ?

C'était l'argument de poids pour détourner les soupçons d'Ace. Déjà que si quelqu'un s'amuser à ouvrir son médaillon, sa vrai identité serait révélée au grand jour… autant limiter les soucis un maximum.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un navire en mission d'exploration, fit Robin. Permettez ?

Et elle s'absenta pour revenir avec un livre qu'elle parcourut.

- Voilà, ce bateau semble être le Sent Bliss, du royaume de Bliss, dans le South Blue, lut-elle. Il a pris la mer il y a deux cents ans.

- C'est le même navire, en effet, constata Nami en regardant pardessus les épaules de Robin.

- L'épave a erré dans le ciel pendant deux longs siècles, yoi, marmonna Marco. On voit comment vous avez pu obtenir si jeune votre diplôme, yoi. Les morts ne parlent peut-être pas, mais vous savez en extraire les informations nécessaires, yoi.

- Merci, sourit Robin. Il doit rester des indices parmi les débris, puisque c'était un navire d'exploration.

- Mais l'épave est en train de couler, déclara Ace en revenant à bord avec Luffy et Usopp.

- Et on a trouvé quelque chose de gééééééééééééaaaaaaaaaaaaant ! fit Luffy avec un énorme sourire.

Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire et Luffy brandit une carte qu'il déroula sous leurs yeux.

Skypiea.

- On est sur les traces de Roger, Marco ! s'exclama Ace.

Et il sauta au cou du Phénix qui le reçu sans broncher. Un Ace heureux, c'était un Ace intenable.

- On a compris, Ace, on a compris, yoi, assura Marco.

- C'est un de mes rêves de gosses… fouler le sol qu'il a foulé, lui aussi… fit Ace, les yeux brillants.

Comment ne pas le comprendre, puisqu'il avait peut-être une chance de trouver des traces du passage de son père.

- Ton frère a pas fumé un truc de louche, par hasard ? demanda Zoro à Luffy.

- Je le comprends parfaitement ! C'est l'île dont nous a parlé Ji-chan quand on était gamin ! sourit Luffy.

Et il se mit à faire une danse de la joie avec son aîné. De véritable gamin ces deux-là.

- Ne vous emballez pas trop vite, leur dit Nami en observant la carte. Le monde est truffé de fausses cartes.

Les deux frères cessèrent de faire la fête et regardèrent Nami avec un air de chien battu.

- Je remets pas en doute son existence ! rectifia Nami.

- Marco, en route pour le ciel ! exigea Ace en montrant les nuages.

- Tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai dit que de voler jusqu'à une île céleste n'est pas aussi facile que de traverser la Red Line, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Il est méchant ton ami, Ace, commenta Luffy avec une bougne de chien battu.

- Vilain Marco ! Duuuuuh ! fit Ace en tirant la langue au Phénix, son frère dans les bras.

- Et après ça prétend être un adulte, yoi, soupira Marco.

Il secoua la tête. Comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux d'un gamin pareil…

- Il nous faut plus d'informations. Alors, repêchons le navire ! fit Nami.

- Le _Merry _est trop petit pour ça, pointa Robin.

Ace brandit alors son corail avec un immense sourire, tout en donnant un autre à Luffy.

- Tu fais de la plonger avec nous, Marco ? demanda Ace.

- Les profondeurs de l'océan, je les laisse à Namur, yoi. Mais merci de la proposition, yoi.

Marco fouilla ses poches et en tira deux autres coraux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Robin.

- Un produit de l'île Gyojin, yoi. Il suffit de souffler pour avoir de l'oxygène, yoi, répondit Marco. Qui plonge, à part les deux D. ?

- Zoro ! Sanji ! désigna d'office Nami.

* * *

Une corde autour de la taille, et les quatre hommes plongèrent, dans leurs bulles d'oxygènes.

- C'est vraiment pratique, ce truc, constata Usopp.

- Très, oui, fit Marco.

- J'espère pour eux qu'ils trouveront que quelque chose, marmonna Nami.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent du bruit, comme un chant scandé.

- C'est quoi, ça ? marmonna Usopp en utilisant mettant ses lunettes sur les yeux.

Un gros navire vint à leur rencontre, et la seule réaction du Phénix fut de lever un sourcil et de chercher, sans se retourner, la corde d'Ace qu'il tira deux fois d'une façon très sec.

Les nouveaux venus aussi cherchaient l'épave.

- Oi, vous là, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !? demanda le singe qui semblait être le patron. C'est mon territoire !

- Pas de conflit, surtout, souffla Nami.

- Mais ils sont encore en dessous, fit Usopp à voix basse. S'ils repêchent l'épave, il faut les prévenir.

- J'ai prévenu Ace, déjà, yoi, assura Marco.

- Mais on fait quoi, d'eux ? demanda Chopper.

- Votre capitaine m'a explicitement demandé de ne pas m'occuper de ses ennemis, yoi !

Il voyait venir ça gros comme une montagne.

- Tch, pour une fois qu'on avait besoin d'un gros bras, fit Nami.

Elle se tourna vers les singes et leur dit avec un sourire qui sonnait faux :

- Votre territoire !?

- C'est exact ! Tous les navires qui coulent ici sont à moi ! Je vous conseille de ne pas y toucher !

- Ils ont vraiment l'intention de repêcher l'épave, commenta Robin.

- On est dans de beaux draps, pour pas changer, marmonna Usopp.

- Arrêtez vos bavardages ! Répondez quand je vous parle !

Marco agita un doigt dans son oreille. Ce mec commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Excusez-moi ! Puis-je vous poser une question !? demanda Nami.

- Tu vas répondre à la mienne, au moins ?! Bon, vas-y, pose là !

- Comptez-vous repêcher l'épave et la ramener à la surface ?

Marco respira profondément.

Sa patience en avait pris un peu trop, depuis qu'il était ici, avec Nami qui tournait autour d'Ace… et voilà que ce singe venait se la jouer l'idiot.

- Ala, il semblerait que Fushisho-san ne soit plus d'humeur patiente, commenta Robin.

- Oi, vous faîtes le repêchage ou pas, merde, yoi !? cria Marco.

- Elle a un souci la tête d'ananas !?

Tête d'ananas.

Ouuuuch…

Vu la veine qui venait de faire son apparition sur une tempe de Marco, c'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire, quand il commençait à être à cour de patience.

- Réponds à ma question, et j'épargnerais _peut-être _ta vie. Alors, tu reprends cette épave ou pas ? gronda Marco.

- Bien évidemment, la question ne se pose pas ! Tu cherches la bagarre !?

- On peut vous regarder faire ? demanda Nami en faisant ses beaux yeux alors que Marco se levait du pont où il était assis en tailleurs.

- Oh ? Alors vous n'avez jamais assisté à de repêchage ? fit le singe. Pas de soucis ! Approchez et admirez le spectacle !

- Boss ! lança quelqu'un. Il y a un problème ! Quand le berceau a touché le fond, ils se sont fait attaquer !

- Des Kai-ô ?

- Iie ! Il semblerait qu'il y est quelqu'un en dessous !

- Nani ! Il y a quelqu'un en bas ?!

Marco eut un soupir et demanda à Nami :

- Tu veux toujours éviter le conflit, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

- Oi ! Omaera ! Il y a des intrus en bas ! Faîtes gaffe ! fit le singe

- Ha-i ! firent Nami et Usopp.

- Ce gars est un idiot, yoi, souffla Marco.

Robin dû faire un effort pour ne pas rire.

* * *

L'exploration sous-marine, c'était dément.

Surtout dans les bulles d'airs.

Ace sentit de nouveau Marco lui tirait la corde qu'il avait à la taille.

- On va avoir de nouveau de la visite ! avertit-il.

- Merci de l'info, Ace ! répondit Sanji qui faisait l'exploration dans son coin.

- Na, Ace, regarde ! C'est quoi d'après toi ? demanda Luffy en bougeant une drôle de machine.

Ace alla rejoindre son frère pour observer de plus près l'objet.

- On dirait un guidon et un moteur. Peut-être un moyen de transport. Allons voir si les autres ont trouvé quelque chose.

Et les deux frères nagèrent de leur mieux dans la bulle d'air, pour retrouver Zoro et Sanji.

Ils étaient dans ce qui avait dû être une chambre, et ça avait subi une attaque.

- Oi, regardez, fit Ace en montrant un coffre cadenassé.

Quelques coups de harpon sur le cadenas, et ils purent l'ouvrir. Malheureusement, il y avait juste une plume dedans.

C'est là que quelque chose perça la coque, les surprenant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ?! s'exclama Luffy.

* * *

Marco devait avouer que ce gars avait du souffle, au moins. Faire remonter l'épave sans pompes pour y injecter de l'oxygène, fallait le faire.

Il croisa les doigts pour qu'Ace ne fasse pas de conneries.

* * *

- Quelqu'un est en train de remonter l'épave à la surface, grogna Ace en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne.

- C'est notre épave, fit Luffy.

- Alors, défendons là ! grogna Zoro avec un mauvais sourire.

* * *

Le cri strident qui parvint à tout le monde à la surface confirma bien qu'Ace n'avait pas fait plaisir à Marco en restant sage.

Pour le coup, le singe s'excita un peu pour rien.

- On n'a pas l'intention de vous prendre en photo, vous pouvez arrêter de faire la pose, yoi, soupira Marco.

- Shimata !

Bon, une fois le singe revenu sur terre, il plongea pour porter secours à ses hommes.

- Votre capitaine n'a pas précisé que c'était ses ennemis, yoi ? fit Marco en montrant les hommes du singe.

- Pas que je sache, sourit Robin.

- Alors, je vais me défouler un peu, yoi.

* * *

Les bulles avaient éclatés en présence d'air.

- Y'a une sacrée quantité d'air, marmonna Zoro, un poulpe sur l'épaule. Mais je me demande qui est en train de le remonter…

- Pas le _Merry_ en tout cas, il est trop petit, marmonna Ace en se laissant tomber en tailleur par terre.

- Moi, j'espère surtout que Nami-san et Robin-chan vont bien. On peut pas communiquer avec eux.

- On a de la visite, firent les frères D.

L'instant suivant, le mur était brisé avec un singe qui leur hurler dessus :

- QUI ÊTES-VOUS, BORDEL ! Qui ose venir empiéter sur mon territoire ?!

- Hein ? Ah, un singe, firent les frères D, quasi indifférent.

- J'ai vraiment l'air d'un singe ? demanda le gars en rougissant.

- Ouaip, on en a vu plein des singes, on a grandis à deux pas de la jungle, mon frère et moi, assura Ace.

- Plus singe que singe, approuva Luffy.

- Vous pouvez arrêter cette conversation de débile ? demanda Zoro.

- Ben quoi ? firent les frères D.

- D'où tu sors, toi ? demanda Sanji au singe.

- Oh, ouais, quel impolie je fais ! Vous avez l'œil, vous savez !

- He, on t'a demandé qui tu étais ! gronda Zoro.

* * *

L'océan trembla alors que Marco finissait avec les hommes du singe. Quelque chose arrivait sous le navire.

- K'ssou… Ace, sorts de là vivant, je t'en prie, marmonna Marco alors que l'équipage de Luffy paniquait.

* * *

- Oh, comme ça vous venez d'East Blue !? fit le singe à Luffy et co.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! assura Ace. Et plus on te regarde, plus on trouve que tu ressembles à un vrai singe !

Il s'éclatait d'enfer avec ce type.

- Je suis d'accord avec mon frère ! renchérit Luffy.

- Arrêtez de me flatter, vous voulez me faire rougir !?

* * *

Et la tortue géante avala l'épave et remonta à la surface.

Marco eut un profond soupir et retira sa chemise et ses spartiates qu'il jeta sur le _Merry._ Robin rattrapa le tout en faisant pousser quelques mains.

- Le sang sur les fringues et le cuir, c'est chiant à retirer, yoi, marmonna Marco.

- Et votre pantalon, Fushisho-san ? demanda Robin avec un air entendu.

- L'allumette m'en voudrait si je le faisais tomber, yoi.

Et il s'avança vers la proue, prêt à se battre, les membres noircis par le Haki.

* * *

**Et voilàààà, je vous dis à la prochaine.**

**(Retourne préparer le prochain chapitre d'une autre fic)**


	35. On peut encore rêver

**Bonsoir à tous, ici Zialema, pour vous servir !**

**Donc, voici le chapitre concernant l'arrivé à Jaya vu de pov des Shirohige Kaizoku.**

**Et donc, vous pourrez voir que Nami commence très sérieusement à épuiser les dernières gouttes de patiences du Phénix.**

**J'en dis pas plus.**

**Je vous annonce par contre que je vais réduire le rythme de publication à une fois par semaine (pas mal de truc à faire et tout et tout).**

**Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Oh, une dernière chose : Joyeux Anniversaires à mon Bêta-Reader Yamiken1 :3**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ! s'exclama Nami. Un continent !?

- Une simple tortue, yoi, répondit le Phénix, quasi indifférent, ce qui changeait de la panique de Nami, Chopper et Usopp.

Robin n'était que légèrement stupéfaite, sans aller au stade de la panique totale dans laquelle les autres étaient plongés.

- Ala, il semblerait que nos quatre amis ont été avalés vivants dans cette épave, constata Robin.

- LUFFY ET LES AUTRES ONT ETE MANGES ! hurla Chopper en hurlant partout.

- C'est de ta faute, Nami, c'est toi qui les a envoyé explorer les profondeurs ! accusa Usopp.

- Tu as raison, fit Nami avec un air triste.

Elle se présenta devant la sortie et s'inclina en s'excusant, quasi indifférente.

Elle était irrattrapable cette femme, dans l'opinion de Marco. C'est là que les cordes qui sortaient de la bouche du monstre commencèrent à faire tanguer dangereusement le navire. Marco décolla dans l'instant et d'un vif coup de serres, les coupa, mettant le _Merry _hors de danger.

Marco allait attaquer la tortue quand le ciel s'obscurcit brutalement, le forçant à retourner se poser sur le _Merry_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Nami.

- Pouaf ! Enfin la surface ! fit Ace en revenant à bord, un corail entre les dents.

Il se hissa de la corde sur le pont du navire, et tendit un bras à son frère. Ils déposèrent leur fardeau, et regardèrent le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ace. La nuit vient de tomber brutalement, ou je suis en train d'halluciner ?

- C'est pas l'heure, fit Nami en regardant sa montre.

Zoro et Sanji remontèrent à leur tour à bord, un paquet sur leur dos, comme les deux frères. Ils rendirent les coraux à Marco et se débarrassèrent de leur sac.

- On lève l'ancre et on se tire d'ici, s'il te plaît, Luffy ! haleta Zoro.

- Ce type est cinglé, compléta Sanji.

- Vous allez bien ! s'exclama Usopp, rassuré. C'est une bonne idée, oui, fuyons loin de cette tortue !

- Tortue ? Non, y'a un singe sous l'eau. Encore un de ces monstres sous-marin.

- Au début, Lu' et moi, on s'entendait pas trop mal avec lui, expliqua Ace.

- Normal, entre macaque, commenta Sanji, s'attirant le regard noir de Marco.

Non mais, de quel droit il traitait Ace de macaque, celui-là ?!

- Mais quand il a vu qu'on emportait des trucs de l'épave dans nos sacs, il est devenu fou, continua Ace, pas du tout perturbé par l'insulte.

- Comme un gorille enragé ! commenta une nouvelle fois Sanji.

- Oh, c'est juste le capitaine de ce navire, yoi, fit Marco en pointant le plus gros vaisseau avec son équipage inconscient.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien, Ace ! fit Nami en se jetant au cou d'Ace.

Marco se tourna lentement vers la rouquine, se demandant quel était la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre de ne pas toucher à _son_ Ace.

Ace resta un instant perturbé et fini par décrocher Nami de son cou.

- Tu me fais peur, sérieusement, commenta Ace en prenant ses distances avec la rouquine.

Il battit même en retraite du côté de Marco.

- Néanmoins, c'est un miracle que vous ayez échappé aux mâchoires de la tortue ! fit Usopp.

- De quelle tortue tu parles, Usopp ? demanda Sanji.

- Elle est bizarre cette tortue, commenta Luffy. Elle bouge pas, on dirait qu'elle est paralysée avec la bouche grande ouverte. Na, Ace, tu crois qu'elle a peur de quelque chose ?

- C'est pour ça que vous avez pu vous échappez ! constata Usopp.

Zoro, Sanji et Ace se retournèrent pour voir la créature.

- J'aurais pas eu besoin de me batte contre elle, au final, yoi, commenta Marco.

Il remit sa chemise et ses spartiates.

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! C'est quoi ce truc ! s'exclamèrent Sanji et Zoro en reculant à l'autre bout du pont.

- Elle est géniale ! Na, Marco ! On peut la garder ?! Shihihihihi ! fit Ace avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Stefan est suffisant comme animal de compagnie, yoi. Ne rajoute pas d'autre boulot à tout le monde, va, yoi, fit Marco avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

- C'est ce qui vous a avalé ! leur dit Usopp. Non mais réveillez-vous !

- On bouge, Luffy ! Pitié ! fit Nami en panique.

- Mais pourquoi ?! demanda Luffy.

Et quelque chose jaillit de l'eau comme un missile.

- PAS SI VITE ! s'exclama le singe.

- Ah, notre ami est de retour, yoi, soupira Marco.

Et le singe atterrit sur le _Merry._

- Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez subtiliser le trésor trouvé sur le territoire de Masira-sama et vous en tirez comme ça ! grogna le singe.

Marco eut un soupire devant le revirement de la rouquine au mot 'trésor'.

- Hihihihihi ! Tout plein ! firent les frères D.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et s'esclaffèrent un peu plus. Marco connaissait ce regard et sut que le trésor ne serait peut-être pas au goût de la rouquine.

C'est là que les frères D. ouvrirent des yeux ronds et se mirent à pointer quelque chose derrière le singe.

Cinq ombres immenses s'étalaient sur la couche nuageuse.

Même les Shirohige Kaizoku étaient sans voix. Et pour couper le sifflet des deux premiers commandants, il fallait le faire !

- On dégage ! lança Luffy.

* * *

Après avoir fui la portion nocturne et s'être plus ou moins remis de leurs émotions (et accessoirement débarrasser de l'intrus), Marco s'assit dans un coin avec un calepin et un crayon.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Ace en s'accroupissant devant lui.

- Je cherche une explication à cette apparition, yoi, marmonna Marco en mettant ses lunettes de lecture sur le nez, pour se perdre dans des calculs plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres.

- Hmmm…

- Non, tu peux pas m'aider, yoi. Mais merci de t'être intéresser un minimum, yoi.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je traîne avec mon frangin.

Et Ace se leva et s'éloigna pour retrouver son frère.

Robin vint s'asseoir près de Marco.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas chercher d'explication aux folies de la Grand Line ? fit Robin.

- La Grand Line à ses propres règles, yoi. Si j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il s'est produit, cela pourrait, sans doute, être reproduit yoi. Ce genre de chose capable de faire trembler d'effroi les plus audacieux seraient un avantage indéniable en combat, yoi.

Ils regardèrent brièvement les frères D. qui étaient en train de déconner avec une armure que le plus jeune avait revêtit.

- Yokatta, Ace n'a pas eu l'idée ridicule de mettre ça, yoi, soupira Marco.

- Disons qu'il a perdu ce droit au Jaken, sourit Robin.

Marco eut un profond soupire, quasi exaspéré et désespéré.

- Si dure que ça de le supporter ? s'enquit Robin.

- Non. De le suivre, yoi. Malgré son âge, il reste au fond un gamin d'une dizaine d'année avec les idées stupides qui vont avec, yoi. Dur de résister à ses blagues et autre mauvais tours, yoi. Il est dur à suivre, mais c'est une partie de son charme, yoi.

Robin eut un sourire mystérieux, et laissa Marco retourner à ses calculs. Le Phénix ne fut même pas perturbé par la crise de colère de Nami qui engueulait les garçons pour leurs trouvailles. Quand elle se tourna vers les frères D., Marco s'empressa de fouiller le sac d'Ace, juste à côté de lui, pour y trouver un appareil, et d'immortaliser la connerie, avant que la rouquine ne s'énerve. Rayleigh et Akagami seraient mort de rire devant ça.

Il eut une grimace de compassion quand les deux frères se prirent des coups.

Cette femme était un vrai démon, après tout, sans le Haki, elle put infliger une bosse à Ace.

Nami vint battre en retraite entre lui et Robin en boudant.

- Tu es furieuse, constata l'archéologue à la jeune rousse.

- Difficile de faire autrement, marmonna Nami. Je suis entourée de crétins finis ! J'espérais que la présence de deux pirates de grande envergures relèverait le niveau, mais même pas !

- Ace est le premier à faire des conneries à bords, yoi. Et j'essaye de limiter les dégâts, yoi. Une fois, il a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de rhabiller quasi tous les commandants dans une tenue de lapin sexy rose, yoi.

- Vous inclus ? demanda Robin avec un sourire.

- Je jouissais encore d'un privilège, à cet instant, yoi. Celui de ne pas être victime de ses tours et de ceux des deux autres fouteurs de troubles, yoi. J'ai perdu ce privilège à Alabasta, yoi. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que rien ne me soit tombé sur le nez encore, yoi.

Nami eut un soupir et marmonna :

- Tout de même, on est complétement perdu à présent.

Marco n'en était pas certain. Certes, son instinct et son expérience étaient plus efficace que n'importe quel log, mais il savait que Robin avait en poche quelque chose d'utile.

- Vraiment, yoi ? Nico-san, videz vos poches, je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui intéressera la navigatrice, yoi, fit le Phénix.

Robin eut un petit sourire et tendit un éternel pose pour Jaya à Nami.

- Je l'ai subtilisée sur le navire des singes… au cas où, annonça Robin avec un sourire.

Le Phénix leva un sourcil en regardant Nami pleurer de joie.

- Tu es la seule sur qui je peux compter ! fit la rouquine à Robin.

- Tu dois subir beaucoup de stress, non ? fit Marco en voyant que les frères D. s'intéressaient à présent à un poulpe.

Nami se contenta de soupirer. Oui, Marco comprenait ce que c'était de devoir naviguer avec des déjantés pour compagnons, même s'il était d'une patience légendaire, surtout en sachant qu'il devait surveiller Ace.

- C'est un coup de chance qu'il indique Jaya, fit Nami en s'interessant de nouveau au log.

- C'est une île de pirates, yoi. J'ai une liste de toutes les îles dont la Marine est absente, yoi. Et Jaya en fait partit, yoi, annonça Marco.

- Il faudra qu'on trouve vite des informations valables, alors. Sinon, le log se remettra à jour et j'en connais qui seront déçus de ne plus aller à Skypiea.

- D'autant plus que je sais de source sure que Gol D. Roger a vu cette île, yoi. Personnellement, j'ai une curiosité très relative à ce sujet… mais pour les deux frères, c'est tout autre chose… surtout pour Ace, yoi.

- Comment ça ?

Marco ne répondit rien.

Marcher dans les pas de son père était quelque chose de particulier, pour Ace.

Il fut surpris de voir la personne qui occupait ses pensées se présenter devant lui, lui tendant sa barquette de takoyaki que venait de préparer le cuisinier de bord.

- Tu partages de la nourriture, eh ben… fit Marco avec un sourire.

C'était quasi miraculeux de la part d'Ace.

Ace inclina son chapeau sur son visage pour cacher qu'il rougissait pour un rien, agrandissant le sourire de Marco qui se servit.

- Aligatou, Ace, remercia le Phénix.

Ace s'inclina et abandonna la barquette aux pieds de Marco avant de s'enfuir en courant pour rejoindre son frère. Le Phénix croqua dans la boulette avec un sourire, sous l'air intrigué de Nami, et légèrement jaloux.

Et ouais, c'était avec Marco qu'Ace avait partagé son encas, pas avec la rouquine ! C'était petit, mais satisfaisant.

* * *

Jaya.

D'après le journal de Teach, c'était là qu'étaient rassemblés ceux qui auraient dû être son nouvel équipage. En tant que Nibantaï Taïsho, il était du devoir d'Ace de tuer dans l'œuf tout potentiel souci.

Ace attrapa son sac que lui lança Marco et enfila sa chemise. Prendre ses cibles par surprise serait le mieux à faire.

Il tira de son sac la description qu'il avait réussi à se fournir sur les hommes de Marshall et parcourut la foule du regard. Il sourit, en voyant pas loin, son frère et son bras droit sous la surveillance sévère de Nami.

Son regard s'assombrit en voyant un homme correspondant à la description d'un des hommes de la bande de Teach, s'effondrer devant le trio et demander de l'aide pour être remis sur pieds. Pas question qu'Ace laisse cette menace potentielle s'approcher de son otouto !

- Je vais le faire, dit-il en s'avançant.

Et il le jeta sur son cheval, après avoir lancé un regard à son frère, qui en réponse, se tint prêt au combat.

Le cheval n'était pas en meilleur état que son maître, c'était certain. Puis il présenta un panier de pommes en gage de sa gratitude.

Zoro n'en voulait pas, mais Luffy voulu tester sa chance.

- Nii-chan ?

- Pourquoi pas, fit Ace, écoutant son estomac.

Il se servit et en mangea une.

L'explosion derrière lui ne le surpris pas vraiment.

Oui, les pommes étaient piégées, mais la chance sourie aux vrais D., puisqu'ils étaient tombés sur des pommes qui n'étaient pas chargées.

Bon, Nami tenta de les étrangler, mais c'était pas bien grave, ça.

- Ils iront bien, fit l'homme étrange. Elles n'étaient pas chargées, sans quoi ils seraient morts à la première bouchée. Vous êtes… des veinards.

- Iie, nous sommes des D., rectifia Luffy.

- J'en connais un, de D…

- Marshall D. Teach ? demanda Ace.

- Oui, tu le connais aussi, jeune homme ?

Bingo. D'après la description, cet homme devait être Doc Q.

- Plus ou moins. C'est lui qui m'envoie, il voudrait que je transmette un message à ses hommes, baratina Ace.

- Viens avec moi, alors… lui dit l'homme sans méfiance.

Ace envoya un salut et un clin d'œil au trio qu'il laissa derrière lui.

Il allait accomplir sa mission au nom de son capitaine.

* * *

Il coinça le médecin dans un coin de la rue et le pris à la gorge.

- Où sont les autres, et j'épargnerai peut-être ta vie ! siffla Ace, seul dans l'ombre avec sa futur victime.

- Qui… qui…

- Qui je suis ?! Je suis l'ancien Taïshou de Marshall. Ore wa Portgas D. Ace… et Marshall est mort. Pour mon capitaine, je suis ici pour tuer dans l'œuf toute menace éventuelle, alors, dis-moi où sont les autres et j'épargnerais peut-être ta misérable existence !

Il reçut un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe sans sourciller, se protégeant en se changeant en flamme, ce qui fit hurler de douleur l'homme.

- Alors ? Où sont-ils ? siffla Ace.

- Je ne parlerais pas ! gémit l'homme.

- Dommage.

Ace lui déchira son haut et inscrivit d'un doigt brulant la marque de son équipage dans la poitrine de l'homme, avant de lui briser la nuque.

Il jura, laissant le cadavre derrière lui, et reprit ses recherches…

Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps, vu que le gros baraqué qui faisait le pitre sur un toit faisait partit de la bande. Se changeant en une fine ligne de flamme, Ace grimpa discrètement sur le même toit et se glissa sous les vêtements de l'homme, opposant la marque de Shirohige dans sa chaire, brulant tout sur son passage. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à la bouche et pénétra dans le corps de l'individu, pour mettre le feu à tout ce qui se trouver devant lui. Il augmenta sa température, faisant bruler de l'intérieur sa victime qui tomba à terre.

Le Haki d'Ace perçu la présence de son frère qui marcha vers lui et déchira le tee-shirt de l'homme pour mettre à jour l'emblème des Shirohige. Une fois l'homme mort, Ace sortit et fila toujours sous sa forme de ligne de flamme, dans la foule, pour disparaître hors de vu.

Encore deux personnes, et ça serait terminé.

* * *

Ace raccrocha en souriant son denden. Marco avait une chambre d'hôtel.

Tout le deux, enfin seul… aaaaaaaaah, le jeune homme avait rêvé de ça !

Il donna un coup de pieds dans le cadavre de sa dernière victime et alla au port se laver les mains dans l'eau, les débarrassant du sang caillé qui les maculaient.

Des rires firent redresser la tête au jeune commandant. Il regarda en fronçant les sourcils des pirates entraient dans un bar d'où provenait l'aura de Luffy et de ses deux amis.

Méfiant, Ace se redressa et se rapprocha du bar. Quand Bellamy ouvrit le bal, il fallut toute la volonté d'Ace pour ne pas intervenir. Il ne rendrait pas service à son frère en l'aidant, même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Les insultes lui faisaient monter la colère en lui, et Luffy ne répondait toujours pas. Ace mourrait d'envie de mettre le feu à la taverne, pour faire redescendre la pression, mais il savait que face à ces idiots, ce n'était même pas nécessaire.

A quoi bon raisonner des gens qui ne songent même plus à rêver ?

Luffy et Zoro sortirent, entraînant Nami avec eux, qui ne saisissaient pas pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas battus.

Ils passèrent près d'Ace sans rien dire, le regardant à peine.

- Luffy, appela Ace. Je suis fière de toi.

Il posa une main sur le chapeau, sur le crâne de son frère et lui dit :

- Tous les rêves ne peuvent pas être expliqués rationnellement. C'est ce qui fait son charme. Vas-tu renoncer aux tiens, avec ce qu'a dit cet idiot ?

- Autant aller quémander pardon au jiji et devenir un marine, comme il le voulait, fit Luffy en souriant. Les rêves sont l'héritage de notre D., nii-chan.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Je vous retrouve dans deux trois heures avec Marco, d'acc ?

Luffy hocha la tête et continua son chemin.

Ace jeta un dernier regard au bar et s'en alla vers l'hôtel. Son frère avait été admirable sur ce coup-là. Il n'avait pas levé la main sur des imbéciles qui ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'énerve pour eux.

Il devrait le marquer dans son rapport, tout en prenant en note ce qu'il en était de cette nouvelle ère qui ne lui plaisait décidément pas…

… après avoir passé un peu de temps en tête à tête avec Marco, parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie !

- L'île céleste existe ! Ma prime et ma vie que les îles célestes existent ! rugit Ace.

Les pirates sortirent du bar et le regardèrent méfiant.

- Je le jure sur mon emblème, ces îles existent. Vous êtes juste trop con pour accepter que la Grand Line n'a pas encore fini de faire courir les rêveurs.

- Oi, tu veux prendre ta raclée, toi aussi ? demanda le meneur.

- Pas de soucis, mais je ne me battrais pas sur le débat de oui ou non faut-il croire encore aux rêves. Je ne discute pas de ce sujet avec des rookies cons comme pas deux. Non, si je me bats, ça sera parce que vous êtes des alliés de l'ennemi de mon capitaine !

- Ahahahaha ! Mais oui, retourne jouer dans le bac à sable ! Et laisse la Nouvelle Ere se faire un nom !

- Tu es en colère, parce que c'est eux qui ont gagné, non ?

- Heiiin ?

- Votre nouvelle Ere, c'est de la merde, et vous le direz de ma part à Donflammingo. Les pirates ne cesseront jamais de rêver. Tant qu'il existera des D., tant qu'il existera des héritiers de la volonté de Roger, les rêves persisteront. La One Piece existe. C'est pas demain que les gens cesseront de rêver.

Et Ace leur tourna le dos.

- Riez tant que vous le pouvez. Dîtes-vous juste que celui que vous venez d'humilier à une bonne mémoire. Nous reparlerons de ça dans quelques temps, quand il reviendra te voir, la One Piece en poche, des rêves encore pleins la tête, et toi, rampant comme une merde.

* * *

Marco eut un sourire quand Ace lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé, blotti contre la poitrine de son amant.

- Ton frère ira loin, yoi, constata Marco en perdant ses doigts dans les cheveux en désordre du jeune homme allongé sur lui dans le lit défait.

Ace releva la tête pour regarder Marco avachi dans les coussins.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Il y a des batailles que ne se gagnent pas avec les poings, yoi. Et ton frère en a remporté une, yoi. Ce rookie de Bellamy n'a même pas conscience de sa défaite, yoi.

Ace eut un sourire un peu contraint.

- Tu aurais voulu lui mettre ton poing dans le figure… je te comprends, Ace, mais tu sais que tu ne l'aurais pas aidé, non, yoi.

- Je sais, marmonna Ace.

Et il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Marco qui le laissa faire en souriant.

- Un dernier câlin et on y va, yoi ? proposa le Phénix.

* * *

En revenant au _Merry_, ils trouvèrent Robin portant quelques paquets.

- Vous avez eu le temps d'avoir des informations ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Oui, j'ai appris qu'une vieille connaissance avec sans doute des infos sur cette île céleste se trouvait hors de Mock Town, yoi, fit Marco. Je pense par contre que ton capitaine n'a pas eu autant de chance, yoi.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, j'ai entendu la crise de colère de Portgas-san. Portgas-san, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez une belle marque dans le coup. Juste ici.

Robin montra une zone sur le coup d'Ace, marqué par un suçon qui disparut rapidement dans une gerbe de flamme. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour connaître le coupable.

- Quoi, mes marques d'affections ne te plaisent pas, yoi ? demanda Marco d'un air innocent devant le regard noir d'Ace.

- Haruta et Thatch me font chier à chaque fois que tu m'en donnes une, de tes fameuses marques d'affection. C'est gênant ! C'est tout juste si mes seconds mes prennent au sérieux quand j'ai un de tes suçons dans le cou !

- Plusieurs seconds ? s'étonna Robin.

- Officiellement, j'en ai qu'un, mais j'ai dû mal à m'y faire, puisque c'est pas le même que j'avais avec les Spades. Donc, j'ai aussi l'ancien qui m'épaule, éclaircit Ace.

Ils étaient au _Merry _à présent, et assez près pour entendre Nami piquait sa crise.

- Eh bien, il y a du remue-ménage, commenta Robin en montant à bord. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sanji souhaita un bon retour à bord à Robin, alors que Marco félicitait Luffy pour ce qu'il avait fait, faisant rire le plus jeune des D.

Ace restait fier de son frère. Si Marco était impressionné, cela voudrait dire que Shirohige le serait aussi, et que Rayleigh serait des plus fier. Quant à Shanks, il allait mourir de rire en disant qu'il n'avait pas changé et que ça devrait continuer.

Robin donna une carte de l'endroit à Luffy, et lui montra où trouver un dénommé Montblanc Crciket, qui avait été exilé de Mock Town pour croire en des rêves absurdes.

Marco connaissait cet homme, cela les amena à faire une digression sur la cave du vieux Diego de Hand Island, remplis de statue de cire.

Et Ace fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il en avait deux : Une à l'effigie de Portgas D. Ace, et une autre à l'effigie de Gol D. Ann.

Cette petite digression lui fit néanmoins ce dire que Luffy aurait droit à la sienne.

Il regarda son frère en souriant, le voyant déjà au sommet, alors qu'ils mettaient les voiles pour voir ce Cricket Montblanc.

* * *

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !**


	36. Montblanc Cricket et Usotsuki Norland

**Salut à tous...**

**Vous pouvez passer ce petit texte, pour aller à l'histoire direct, parce que je vais dire des trucs sans vraiment d'intérêt, mais qui me tienne à cœur.**

**125 reviews, 32 favoris et 27 alertes.**

**Franchement, je m'attendais pas à autant de succès. C'est dingue, quasi surréaliste, d'avoir autant de succès. C'est peu par rapport à certaines histoires, mais pour moi, c'est énorme.**

**Je sais pas comment vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse de lire vos encouragements, vos commentaires, toutes ces petites chose qui me disent que vous aimez ce que j'écris. Je peux pas vous transmettre les fous rires qui me prend quand je lis certaines reviews, pourtant banal.**

**Pour toutes ses choses, je veux vous dire merci. C'est peut par rapport à ce que vous m'offrez, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça se faisait. J'espère pouvoir continuer encore longtemps à vous faire apprécier mes histoires, malgré mes défauts de langues. Et j'espère que pendant encore longtemps, vous suivrez cette aventure qui, je l'espère, ne prendra fin qu'avec l'histoire d'Oda, voir après, si j'arrive à tenir le rythme :3**

**Maintenant, vous pouvez ranger les violons, j'en ai fini avec mon monologue. Je m'en vais répondre à vos reviews :**

**Xoxoni : La suite est désormais disponible pour Where is Abby, au cas où depuis le temps, tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je ne sais pas quand je sortirais le chapitre cinq, puisque je sais pas encore de quoi il va traiter. Je vais me revisionner quelques épisodes de NCIS pour avoir quelques idées ^^'**

**yop yop : Je suis contente que tu aimes le personnage d'Ann, je dois avouer que je me suis dis qu'on allait me jeter des pierres, quand j'ai eut cette idée (et en plus, à l'origine, je voulais que ça soit lié aux logias et à la lune). Pour le Luffyko, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée de quand je vais lui faire faire une apparition. Merci pour m'avoir signaler l'histoire des 'yoi', j'ai réduis son apparition dans toutes mes fics où Marco intervint, à présent.**

**sylnodel : Raaaaaaaaaah ! T'auras plus la surprise arrivé à Shabaody, pour le coup xD Encore une fois, pour le Luffyko, je sais pas encore. Je suis contente que les deux fics te plaisent, et j'espère que ça va durer.**

**Allez, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup parler ce soir, je vous laisse à l'histoire.**

* * *

Marco avait un bruit horrible qui persistait dans les oreilles, après leur rencontre avec le singe avec la voix digne d'un sonar.

- Il en faut peu pour mettre hors d'état de nuire le légendaire Fushisho Marco, se moqua gentiment Robin.

Marco resta recroquevillé sous sa forme animale, la tête sous une aile, sur le mât, pendant que tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte pour remettre le _Merry _en état après la rencontre très... vocale, avec cet étrange macaque, qui s'est avéré être le frère du singe à qui ils avaient piqué le log pose. Il n'avait pas la tête à s'occuper des piques de l'archéologues.

- Les oiseaux ont une oreille très sensible, fit Chopper, inquiet, en regardant le phénix toujours sur son perchoir.

- Marco ? appela Ace.

Son compagnon esquissa un petit geste de l'aile.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Hiken, en recevant le message.

Et il se remit au boulot, accompagné par les râlements de Usopp.

- Il a rien dit, constata Nami.

- On se comprend tellement bien qu'on a pas vraiment besoin de mots pour communiquer. Bon, ce n'est pas aussi performant que la quasi télépathie qu'on a Lu' et moi, mais c'est utile ! annonça Ace.

- Ji-chan dit qu'on est pareil, et que c'est pour ça qu'on se comprend si bien, fit Luffy en faisant un immense effort pour ne pas abîmer plus le navire qu'il voulait réparer.

Qu'est-ce que ça avait été pratique à l'époque pour faire des sales coups dans le dos de Rayleigh ! Bon, ils se faisaient quand même choppé, au final, mais ça rester drôle.

- Le fait est que j'ai compris que Marco me disait de pas m'en occuper, parce que ça allait vite passer. Sinon, Nico-san, auriez-vous l'obligeance de partager vos informations, dans l'espoir que Marco puisse les contredire ? fit Ae.

- Devant autant de politesse, tu es vraiment surprenant, Ace, constata Usopp.

Ace lui tira la langue, et Robin eut un petit rire. Oui, il se savait plus doué que Luffy en politesse, mais il avait insisté, alors que Luffy, lui, il s'en foutait comme de sa première couche.

- Il est question d'un dénommé Montblanc Cricket. L'homme qui parle de rêves, s'étant fait virer de la ville, vit à ce point-là de l'île, que j'ai marqué sur la carte. Après, il semblerait que Fushisho-san en sache plus que moi sur le sujet.

- Y'a un truc qui me choque, quand même, déclara Ace, en repensant à quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te choque, nii-chan ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Ce gars prétendait devenir Shichibukai, soi-disant parce qu'il ne s'est jamais coupé les cheveux... Lu' a plus de raisons de recevoir ce genre de proposition, que ce macaque... la stupidité de certaines personnes me dépassent…

Oui, ça n'avait en effet rien à voir.

- Je pense pas que tu sois bien placé pour dire ça, Ace, ricana Luffy.

- Tu me cherches, baka otouto ? grogna l'aîné. Je crois que t'es le plus stupide de nous deux, non ?

- Shihihihihi !

- Comment faisait Sabo pour vous supporter, soupira Sanji.

- Je lui ai souvent demandé, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu, yoi, grogna Marco en reprenant forme humaine.

Il sauta sur le pont et Chopper vint immédiatement à son niveau pour accomplir son rôle de médecin.

- Sabo n'est pas aussi dingue que eux deux ? s'enquit Robin.

- C'est le seul doté d'un minimum de raison de ce trio de déjanté, expliqua Sanji tout en regardant les frères D. se chamailler. Quelqu'un de normal, au moins.

- Vu que c'est leur frère, peut-on vraiment dire qu'il est normal ? marmonna Nami, exaspérée.

- Su- sugeeee !

Ce fut trois exclamations, venant d'Usopp et des frères D. qui alertèrent tout le monde.

Ils étaient arrivé en vue de là où vivait l'homme, et la première chose qu'on voyait, c'était un petit palais très tape à l'œil.

- Marco ! T'aurais pu nous dire qu'il roulait sur l'or ! s'exclama Ace.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit, se tenant encore une oreille :

- Regarde plus attentivement...

- Un rêveur, n'est-ce pas ? fit Sanji en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour en tirer une belle bouffée de tabac.

- Presque aussi rêveur que Roger lui-même. Cette maison, c'est juste du tape à l'œil. Il a toujours eut des goûts discutables, yoi.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Chopper.

En moins de deux, les frères D. étaient à terre et contournaient le palais.

La déception fut grande. C'était juste un décor.

Juste une moitié de maison, et le reste, du simple rafistolage.

- Quel genre de rêve a-t-il bien put raconter pour être chasser de Mock Town ? demanda Nami à Robin et Marco.

- Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il semblerait qu'il parlait d'une montagne d'or se trouvant sur l'île de Jaya, déclara Robin.

- De l'or !? s'exclama Usopp.

- Un trésor enfoui par un pirate ?! demanda Nami.

- Sa na, sourit mystérieusement Robin.

- DE L'OR !

Et Nami commença sa crise de folie en demandant à Chopper de creuser le sol. Marco se frappa le visage. Cette nana... raha, y'avait pas de mot pour la décrire, tellement elle exaspérait le Phénix

- Trop folle à votre goût, Fushisho-san ? sourit Robin en voyant l'air exaspéré de Marco.

- Personne ne peut surpasser la folie d'un D., vous le saurez, yoi, commenta le Phénix.

Nami n'était pas folle. Par rapport à Ace, elle était même saine d'esprit. Elle était juste... fatigante.

Et il se détacha du mât contre lequel il était appuyé pour aller jeter un œil à Ace et Luffy... enfin surtout observé son amant, qui lui jeta un regard pardessus son épaule, avec l'air de dire 'je sais à quoi tu penses et ce que tu regards, pervers, mais t'aura rien si tu n'es pas sage'. Marco pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La saison des amours approchée, et Ace était torse nu toute la sainte journée.

- Il vit seul, sans compagnon ? Il n'est pas censé être un pirate ? demanda Sanji à Marco en allant s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre.

Le Phénix mit un peu de temps à répondre, le temps que les paroles de Sanji traverse la brume de ses pensées.

- Il s'est retiré du circuit, répondit Marco. Ace, c'est une violation de propriété privé, tu le sais ?

- On est des pirates, rétorqua le jeune homme en suivant son frère dans la maison.

- Y'A PAS UN CHAT ! lança Luffy.

C'est là que Nami trouva un livre de conte.

- _Usotsuki Norland _? lut-elle.

- C'est un super titre ! décréta Usopp. Ça sonne bien !

Sanji répéta pensivement le titre.

- On connaît ? s'enquit Ace en ressortant de la maison avec son frère.

- C'est un livre publié dans le North Blue, constata Nami.

- Je suis né dans le North Blue ! Je l'avais pas dit ?!

- Possible... avoua Nami.

- Je pensais que t'étais d'East Blue, comme nous tous... enfin Chopper et Robin mis à part, déclara Usopp.

- Je suis de South Blue, même si mon père est d'East Blue, annonça Ace.

- J'ai pas la moindre idée de là où je suis né, avoua Luffy.

- Tu peux te considérer de Dawn, vu l'âge que tu avais quand Ji-chan t'a récupéré auprès du jiji. Maaaarcoooo ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, yoi, rejeta le Phénix.

Il avait oublié ses origines, et ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Il appartenait à la Grand Line, au Shin Sekai, le reste n'avait plus d'importance, à part peut-être leur équipage, et Ace, le bonheur qu'il ressentait auprès de lui.

- Urusai, Chopper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! gronda Nami ce qui offusqua le renne.

Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de creuser.

Marco le prit sur ses épaules en souriant, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire le petit zoan.

- C'est quoi ce conte ? demanda Usopp à Sanji.

- Une histoire célèbre dans le North Blue. C'est un conte pour enfant, mais on raconte que Norland a vraiment existé. Ça raconte l'histoire d'un homme dans un Royaume du Nord, nommé Montblanc Norland, un explorateur qui aimait faire le récit d'aventures trop fantastique pour être vrai, et personne ne parvenait à savoir si c'était vrai ou pas. Un jour, il revint d'exploration et alla faire son rapport au Roi, disant avoir vu une montagne d'or sur une île de la Grand Line, nommée Grande Mer, dans le conte. Le Roi voulu voir ça de ses yeux et s'embarqua pour la Grand Line avec deux milles de ses hommes. Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'île, il ne restait plus que le Roi, Norland et une centaine de soldats. Ce qu'ils virent, ce fut une simple jungle. Conclusion, Norland fut condamné à mort pour avoir mentit. Ses dernières paroles furent qu'il savait que la montagne d'or avait été engloutit par les flots. Personnes ne crurent en ses paroles, pourtant, il continua jusqu'à la fin.

- Triste histoire, soupira Marco. Mais c'est ce qui attend beaucoup de rêveur, malheureusement. Beaucoup ont considéré Gol D. Roger comme un menteur, mais il suffisait de voir son sourire, le jour de son exécution, pour croire dur comme fer à la One Piece.

- Il n'y a aucune honte à vouloir rêver ! s'offusqua Ace qui prit presque mal le commentaire.

Marco se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être mal choisi ses mots, insultants involontairement le père d'Ace, et plus largement les D.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, yoi. Je voulais pas te vexé, navré.

- C'est oublié, assura Ace avec un beau sourire. Mais tu devras faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner.

- Hey, y'a des bulles, là... on dirait que quelque chose remonte à la surface, signala Luffy, un peu à l'écart.

Et plouf !

- LUFFY ! cria Ace en voyant son frère tomber à l'eau.

En moins de deux, Marco était sur lui, pour l'empêcher de plonger à la suite de son frère, Chopper toujours sur ses épaules. Usopp se précipita pour aller le repêcher.

- Tu ne le sauveras pas, Ace ! Tu couleras comme lui ! tenta de raisonner Marco en mettant l'aîné des D. au sol.

Et un gars jaillit de l'eau en position de combat et leur aboya dessus :

- Qui êtes-vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez moi ! Vous êtes gonflé de pénétrer chez les autres comme ça ! Ce bout de mer est MON territoire !

- Oi, Cricket-kun, calmes-toi, on est là en paix, yoi, fit Marco en se redressant.

Usopp plongea pour aller chercher Luffy.

- Marco-san ? reconnu l'homme.

- Oui, c'est moi... y'avait bien longtemps, non ?

Toute hostilité s'envola pour le coup.

- Et le gamin, là... merde, c'est un homme de Newgate ?! fit Cricket.

- Non, mais c'est mon otouto, grogna Ace en se relevant.

Il se mit en position, sans réaliser que l'homme face à lui commencer à se sentir mal.

- Ro-Roger ? s'étonna Cricket.

Et il s'effondra, coupant Ace dans son élan. On l'avait appelé Roger ? Son père ? Whouawe...

- Roger ? répéta Zoro.

- Rien d'important. Chopper, il se sent mal, tu peux faire quelque chose ?! fit Marco en s'accroupissant près du gars.

Chopper vint le rejoindre.

- Luffy ! s'écria Ace en voyant son frère et Usopp refaire surface. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il les aida à revenir sur la terre ferme.

- Y'a... y'avait des bulles à la surface de l'eau... raconta Luffy en reprenant son souffle. J'étais en train de les observer... et y'a eu une châtaigne qui est sorti de l'eau... mais en faîte, la châtaigne, c'était un ossan... et il m'a tiré à l'eau...

* * *

- Apportez-moi des serviettes froides ! exigea Chopper. Ouvrez toutes les fenêtres ! Ace ! Marco-san ! Restez dehors ! Il a besoin de fraîcheur !

Marco leva les mains et entraîna Ace hors de la maison après avoir déposé Cricket sur le lit. Profitant qu'il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'eux, ils échangèrent un baiser furtif, avant de s'écarter, restant un instant main dans la main.

- Ace ? Tout va bien ? souffla Marco.

- Un peu crevé. Tu m'as pas épargné tout à l'heure, quand on a prit un peu de bon temps à l'hôtel.

- Gomen, yoi.

Ace lui sourit et l'embrassa, histoire de lui dire que c'était pas grave.

- De quoi il souffre ? demanda Zoro, alors que Chopper ausculté son malade.

- D'aéroembolisme, répondit le renne.

- De quoi ?!

- Le ossan est malade ? s'inquiéta Luffy.

Ace lâcha la main de Marco et se présenta devant la porte un peu exaspéré par son frangin.

- Le _ossan_ a failli te tuer, Luffy. Mais c'est vrai que j'oubliais que tu peux pardonner beaucoup de chose. T'es comme Shanks sur ce point-là, soupira Ace.

- Misère... marmonna Marco.

Un second Shanks. Déjà qu'un seul, c'était quasi cauchemardesque pour lui... Bon, du moment que Luffy ne se mettait pas à boire comme un trou, si bien qu'on pouvait se demander s'il ne fallait pas s'inquiété quand il était sobre, tout irait bien.

- C'est quelque chose qu'ont parfois les plongeurs. Ce n'est que passager, expliqua Chopper. Le problème vient de la décompression lorsqu'on remonte à la surface. Un gradient de pression se développe et forme des bulles. Les bulles d'azotes déforment les veines et les tissus, obstruant les vaisseaux sanguins.

- Une sale maladie, commentèrent les frères D. qui n'avaient rien saisit.

- Il a dû plonger tous les jours, sans laisser le temps aux bulles de se dissoudre dans son organisme, continua Chopper.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Nami.

- Va savoir, il a toujours été têtu, soupira Marco.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée non plus, mais c'est dangereux pour sa santé. Dans certain cas, ça peut être mortel, annonça gravement Chopper.

- Quelque chose m'intrigue, néanmoins, déclara Robin.

Et elle se tourna vers Ace.

- Il vous a appelé Roger... dit-elle.

- Et ? Il a dû me confondre avec quelqu'un. Ce gars est malade, c'est tout à fait possible qu'il est eu une hallucination, marmonna Ace avec un geste de la main. C'est des trucs qui arrive, na, Lu' ?

- Hm ! Une fois, y'en a même un qui m'a confondu avec toi ! confirma Luffy, noyant un peu plus le poisson.

Si Chopper et Usopp laissèrent passer ça, les autres comprirent bien que les deux frères et Marco cachaient quelque chose au sujet d'Ace. Et le trio le réalisa. Il fallait jouer serrer, jusqu'à Shabaody. Une fois à mi-chemin, ils auraient passé assez d'épreuve pour qu'ils soient certains que l'équipage de Luffy était assez digne de confiance pour que ce secret soit partagé avec eux.

- Boss ! Tout va bien ! firent les deux macaques de l'autre fois en débarquant dans l'embrasure, poussant Ace sur le côté.

Usopp entra en état de grande panique alors que Chopper soupiraient.

- Marco-san, Ace ? Mon patient a besoin de calme, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? demanda le petit renne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ! demanda l'un d'eux alors que Marco et Ace les faisaient s'éloigner de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à notre Boss ! aboya l'autre.

- On le soigne, alors fermez-là, yoi, grogna le Phénix.

- Du balais, vous dérangez mon médecin de bord, leur dit Luffy.

- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'ILS VONT NOUS CROIRE ! CE SONT DES SINGES ENRAGES ! s'exclama Usopp.

Boing !

Chopper lui avait jeté un livre à la figure pour qu'il se calme.

- Si vous êtes incapable de bien vous tenir, sortez, mon patient a besoin de calme et de fraîcheur, gronda doucement Chopper.

Cela fit pleurer les deux macaques.

- Ces mecs sont formidables ! dirent-ils.

Usopp en tomba de surprise.

Ils avaient vraiment écouté...

- Si vous avez compris, calmez-vous, alors... mataku, grogna Ace.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... entre macaques, ils se comprennent, ricana Sanji.

Maco le foudroya du regard en avertissement. Sanji s'interrompit en prenant une cigarette dans son paquet. Il fit un signe comme quoi c'était la dernière fois qu'il dirait ça, et le Phénix rapporta son attention sur les frères simiens.

- Sanji, si tu fumes, c'est dehors, demanda Chopper.

Sanji hocha la tête et sortit. Ace lui alluma sa cigarette, alors que Luffy les rejoignait aussi.

- Alors comme ça, c'est votre Boss. Vous vivez ici, aussi ? demanda-t-il.

- En fait, la maison du Boss est aussi le Quartier Général des Forces Alliées Saruyama, répondit Masira.

- Mais on vit en général sur nos bateaux, compléta son frère Shôjô. Cette maison est trop petite pour nous contenir.

- Vous êtes trop gros, les gars, laissa tomber Ace en baillant. Mais comparé à Oyaji, ce sont des crottes de nez. Na, Marco ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais la comparaison est parlante, soupira le Phénix.

- Oyaji ? demandèrent les deux frères simiens.

- Nous sommes deux commandants de Shirohige. On était en mission quand on est tombé sur mon otouto qui vient d'entrer dans la Grand Line. Alors, on fait un bout de chemin ensemble, résuma Ace.

- NANI !

- Ils sont bruyants, soupira Marco.

* * *

- Comment peuvent-ils bien s'entendre ? marmonna Usopp qui s'était assis à côté de Zoro qui prenait le soleil.

- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, répondit Zoro, pensif.

Il jeta un œil à Ace. C'était visible qu'il restait intrigué. Marco vint s'asseoir près d'eux, fatigué par les conneries qui étaient dîtes. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Zoro et laissa aller sa tête contre le mur. Il allait avoir la migraine. Cette équipage était laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargement moins nombreux que celui des Shirohige, pourtant, ça lui causait presque autant de maux de tête. Un _record._

- C'est tout de même étonnant qu'un nabot pareil ait un frère chez Shirohige et que d'un coup de pied, il puisse envoyer en l'air un gros tas comme Masira ! commenta Shôjô à Luffy.

- Ah bon ? Mais je suis sûre que toi aussi tu peux le faire ! Na, Ace !?

- Du même avis, assura Ace.

- Vraiment, vous croyez ?!

- Bien sûre, t'es un singe, non ? insista Luffy.

Comme si ça avait quelque chose à voir...

- Le petit-fils est aussi gratiné que le grand-père... d'un D. à l'autre, y'a pas d'amélioration, marmonna Marco. Oyaji va en être _ravi_.

Le Shin Sekai deviendrait pire que l'Enfer, très bientôt. Il allait falloir s'accrocher à son froc. Garp. Ace, et Luffy. Un trio de D. Bon certes pas dans le même camps, mais trois D. aussi rapproché, ça serait trèèès mauvais.

- Vous connaissez le grand-père de Luffy ? s'étonna Usopp.

- Il est un fléau dans le Shin Sekai. Je suis incapable de rivaliser avec lui, yoi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Chopper qui leur annonça la reprise de connaissance de Cricket, coupant Usopp dans ses questions.

Marco se leva avec tout le monde, et fut le premier à entrer, après avoir incliné le chapeau d'Ace sur le visage du jeune homme, signe assez explicite pour qu'il garde son visage dans l'ombre. Pendant ce temps, les deux singes se disputèrent.

- Et alors, vieille branche, t'as des désirs de mort ? demanda le Phénix.

- Content de te revoir, Marco-san. Que fais-tu aussi bas dans la Grand Line ? fit Cricket.

- Une mission.

Il n'entra pas dans les détails, et Cricket n'en demande pas plus. Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Voici Portgas D. Ace, le Nibantaï Taïsho de l'équipage, et accessoirement, le aniki du rookie prometteur que tu as envoyé à l'eau, yoi, présenta Marco. Les autres, c'est son équipage.

- Enchanté. Désolé pour le mal entendu, j'ignorais que j'avais affaire à des connaissances de l'équipage de Newgate-san. Je pensais que vous étiez comme ces idiots qui en veulent à mon or.

- Y'a pas de mal, assura Luffy. On aurait quelques questions à vous poser.

- Je vous écoute ?

- Na, Lu', on peut toujours appeler Ji-chan pour lui demander comment il a fait à l'époque, constata Ace.

Il y avait pas pensé, mais c'était faisable, si Cricket avait un denden. Rayleigh avait une ligne sécurisée, après tout.

- Non, je veux pas qu'il me souffle les réponses, refusa Luffy. C'est à moi de faire les recherches. Nous voudrions nous rendre sur l'île Céleste. Vous auriez des informations sur comment faire, ossan ?!

Là, Luffy marquait un point. Derrière une simple phrase, Ace comprit tout ce que ça impliquer. C'était un peu tricher. Demander à celui qui avait suivit partout la personnes qu'ils rêvaient de surpasser les réponses. S'ils étaient incapables de le faire eux-mêmes avec des infos trouvés sur place, ils ne seraient pas digne de surpasser Roger.

Cricket eut un instant de silence.

- L'île Céleste ? répéta-t-il.

Et il éclata de rire. Les autres craignirent un instant que les deux frères s'énervent à ce sujet. Pour Marco, c'était comme si Cricket avait des envies de mort. Ace avait toujours en travers de la gorge le coup de Bellamy. Si Cricket s'y mettait, il y aurait des coups qui partiraient, c'était quasi certain.

- Vous croyez vraiment à cette chimère, ou c'est ce Poulet Fris qui vous a fait croire ça ! Ahahahaha ! se marra Cricket.

Un tic agita le visage de Marco devant le surnom. Cricket le cherchait, en plus de ça... il voulait vraiment ce faire tuer.

- On t'interdit de dire qu'elle n'existe pas ! On sait qu'elle existe ! Ji-chan nous l'a dit ! rugit Luffy.

- Et bien... fit Montblanc en s'allumant une cigarette. Je connais quelqu'un qui affirmait son existence, mais il fut célèbre pour avoir été le plus grand des menteurs... et depuis, ses descendants sont la risée de tous.

- Circket-kun. Ce sont des D. et des vrais, souffla Marco. Et ils ont été élevés par une personne qui en a vu énormément, yoi. Tu tiens à dire à un D. que quelque chose est impossible, quand ils sont persuadés du contraire ? C'est à tes risques et péril, yoi.

- Des D. ! Tu aurais dû le dire avant ! Ça change tout ! s'exclama Cricket.

Il prit un peu plus au sérieux les deux frères.

- Où est le souci ? demanda Nami.

- Vous êtes encore des novices pour savoir dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqué en acceptant de naviguer avec un D, leur dit Marco en haussant les épaules. Je connais quelqu'un a Shabaody qui vous en dira plus, à ce sujet, yoi.

- Ji-chan ! Nihi ! rirent les deux frères.

- Il est question d'une vieille histoire que tout le monde connaît dans le North Blue, soupira Cricket. _Usotsuki Norland_.

- Ton ancêtre ? Si je me souviens de ce que disait Sanji, son nom était Montblanc Norland, interrogea Marco.

- Tout juste, Poulet Grillé. C'est mon arrière-arrière-arrière... grand-père ou quelque chose comme ça. Un très vieil ancêtre qui nous a apporté bien des ennuis.

- Profites que je sois _encore_ de bonne humeur, parce que dans le cas contraire, tu serais déjà mort, yoi.

S'il avait pas put avoir ces quelques heures en tête à tête avec Ace, qui avait grandement influencé son humeur, Cricket ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de chaire sanglante tout juste bon pour servir d'apéro aux kai-ô.

- Donc, l'histoire c'est produite ici ? demanda Nami.

- Sa na... à l'époque, tous les Montblancs ont été condamné à l'exil et à vivre dans la honte. Et cette disgrâce nous poursuit encore aujourd'hui. Mais personne ne lui en a jamais voulu dans la famille.

- Un honnête homme comme on en fait plus ? devina Ace.

- Tout juste. Dans le livre, on le montre avec un sourire idiot, le jour de sa condamnation à mort. Mais ce n'était pas un D. pour mourir avec le sourire. C'est leur spécialité, pas la nôtre. En réalité, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. L'île où ils avaient accosté était bien Jaya. Ce n'était certainement pas un tour de son imagination. Nroland affirma que la cité avait fini au fond de l'eau à cause d'un mouvement des plaques tectoniques, mais tout le monde pensait qu'il cherchait à sauver sa peau. Il fut exécuter au milieu des rires sarcastiques de l'assistance, et le mot _menteur_ resta dans les esprits. Je suis pas là pour laver son honneur, j'en ai rien à foutre. Gamin, j'ai subi des railleries incessantes à cause de mon idiot d'ancêtre. Trop sont ceux qui durant ces quatre siècles ont voulu laver notre honneur en prenant la mer. Mais aucun n'est revenu vivant. J'avais honte de ma famille, alors je me suis enfui pour devenir un pirate. Je voulais échapper à sa malédiction. J'ai pénétré dans la Grand Line, j'ai même testé les eaux du Shin Sekai, mais je m'y suis pas attardé, j'ai préféré redescendre ici, avant d'y retourner peut-être un jour, bien plus fort. Après tout, suffisait de voir Newgate et Gol D. Roger pour comprendre que je faisais pas le poids, même si nous avons eu des relations pour le moins amicales par le passé.

- Tu en veux toujours à Izou pour s'être fait passer pour une vraie nana ? s'enquit Marco.

- C'est oublié. Néanmoins, il y a dix ans, je me suis retrouvé sur cette île. C'est ironique ? J'avais renié ma famille, j'étais le seul à être parvenu en vie, ici. C'était le Destin, je pouvais pas y échapper. J'ai décidé d'en finir avec lui. Mon équipage m'a laissé ici, et a continué sans moi. Je me fiche qu'elle existe ou pas, c'est pas ce que je vise. C'est juste un duel avec celui qui a ruiné ma vie. J'ai envie de régler ça, avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

- Et les deux singes ? s'enquit Luffy, histoire de changé de sujet.

- Sans doute une autre histoire d'homme poignante ! pleurnicha Usopp.

- C'est juste des fans du bouquin, contredit Montblanc.

- On peut dire que ça casse l'ambiance, commenta Nami avec une certaine exaspération.

- C'était il y a cinq ou six ans. Ils sont venus me trouver après avoir entendu des rumeurs sur moi. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient convaincus que l'or de Norland existait. La mer est profonde dans le coin. Ces eaux sombres et glacées n'ont rien pour vous remonter le moral. Surtout quand on plonge sans s'arrêter, jour après jour.

- Namur ne serait pas d'accord sur le sujet, ricana Ace.

- Je suis pas un homme poisson, moi. Néanmoins, quand ces deux-là se sont incrustés dans ma vie, sans me demander mon avis, et ont décidé de faire de moi leur chef... suffit de regarder ces gros lourdauds stupides... pourtant, ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Il suffit de quelques personnes pour changer une vie, souffla Luffy.

Ace lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sans sa famille, qui pouvait dire de ce qu'il serait devenu...

- Je sais ce que c'est que de se faire railler pour quelque chose fait par un parent, proche ou lointain, souffla Ace. Je le sais beaucoup trop bien. J'aurais quasi renié qui j'étais, si à cette époque, j'étais pas entouré des personnes idéales.

Marco fila un discret coup de coude à Cricket et fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne devait pas vendre la mèche au sujet d'Ace. Le Phénix était certain qu'Ace avait été identifié pour qui il était vraiment, mais Jaya n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler.

L'homme leva une main, comme pour jurer, mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il n'en parlerait pas. Tout de même, le fils de Roger, chez lui.

- T'es un sacré mystère, sérieux, Ace, commenta Zoro.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! Et le charme de la Grand Line et du monde ! Nihi ! répondit Ace, sans donner la clef de l'énigme.

- La faute était au Roi. Pourquoi absolument vouloir voir ça de ses yeux. C'est tellement mieux de l'imaginer ! souffla Luffy. Ji-chan nous disait souvent que les rêves sont parfois plus beaux que la réalité !

- Alors, où est l'intérêt de vouloir voir une île céleste ? demanda Marco qui ne saisissait pas alors les motivations de Luffy.

- Histoire de se mesurer à celui que l'on veut surpasser... Gol D. Roger... on sait que l'île existe. Ji-chan nous parlait de Jaya quand on était gosse !

- Vous m'avez pas écouté, faut croire. Je vous ai dit que le seul témoignage, c'est celui de Usotsuki Norland. Si vous suivez sa voie, vous serez la risée de tous, fit Cricket en cherchant un livre dans ses affaires.

- On s'en fou ! On fait pas ça pour les autres ! On veut le faire pour nous ! Nous sommes dans la Grand Line pour _surpasser_ Roger, chacun à notre façon, Ace et moi ! rugit Luffy. Si on échoue là où il a réussi, on n'y arrivera pas ! Peu importe qu'on se moque de nous pour nos rêves !

- Nous sommes des D., par Davy Jones ! renchérit Ace. Alors, si ce Norland a mis les pieds sur l'île céleste, toutes les infos sont bonnes à prendre ! On ne peut pas se permettre de demander de l'aide à notre oncle !

- Cela serait demandé de l'aide à Roger lui-même, d'une certaine façon... On doit y arriver seul, par nous même !

- Le rapport ? demanda Nami.

- Tu comprendras à Shabaody, Nami-san, fit Sanji, absorbé par les paroles des deux frères.

Yep, Rayleigh était un témoin vivant des actes de Roger. C'était pas du jeu. C'était un raccourcit. Autant réclamé un éternel log pose pour Raftell.

- J'ai pas dit que Norland avait mis les pieds sur une île céleste. Du moins, il ne le mentionne pas dans son journal de bord, rectifia Cricket.

- Un journal de bord vieux de quatre siècles ? fit Nami.

Et Cricket le lui donna.

- Lisez donc ce passage, lui demanda-t-il.

- "Calendrier maritime de l'an 1120. Le 21 juin. Ciel dégagé..."

- On dirait Marco qui écrit le journal de bord, ricana Ace.

- Il est lisible est compréhensible, là est l'essentiel. Tu veux qu'on parle de celui des Spades et de ton écriture en patte de mouches, yoi ? sourit le Phénix.

- Sab', Lu' et Ji-chan, la comprenne au moins, na !

- Ace, puis-je poursuivre ? s'enquit Nami avec patience.

Ace hocha la tête.

-"Venons de quitter le joyeux port de Villa. Avons suivi la direction Nord-Est indiqué par le log pose. Avons fait l'acquisition d'un objet extraordinaire venant d'un navire marchand. Il s'agit d'une embarcation monoplace monté sur ski appelé _Waver_. Elle se déplace avec son propre vent, même quand celui-ci ne souffle pas sur l'eau. Je n'ai pas bien put le piloter, car il nécessite une habilité incroyable. C'est devenu le passe-temps favori de tout l'équipage." Uso ! J'en veux un !

- Le principe de ton _Striker_, non, nii-chan ? demanda Luffy.

- Mon _Striker_ marche avec mon logia, Lu', contredit Ace. Tu continues, Nami...

- Oui, donc... "On raconte que la source d'énergie du Waver ne peut être trouvé que sur une île céleste. Il semblerait qu'il y ait là-haut des objets encore plus étranges. A propos de l'île céleste, un confrère explorateur m'a un jour montré un poisson volant. Je peux vous dire que c'est une bien étrange créature."

Tout au long de son récit, Usopp, Chopper, Luffy et Ace étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Les mots 'poissons volants' intéressèrent même Sanji.

-"Les mers célestes sont restés inaccessibles à notre navire, mais en tant que marin, j'espère un jour pouvoir les écumer." Les mers célestes !

- On avait bien raison ! Ace ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Tout correspond ! rugit Ace avec joie.

- Oi, Cricket-kun, tu vas où comme ça, avec un tel sourire ? s'enquit Marco qui souriait devant la joie des jeunes.

- J'vous aime bien, et vous avez l'air de vouloir atteindre une île céleste. Ça me rappelle une vieille rencontre, avec un équipage qui disait avec un sourire de dix kilomètres qu'ils avaient vu une île céleste dans le coin... ricana Cricket. On va vous donner un petit coup de main, parce qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen d'atteindre l'île.

- C'est parce qu'il est question de cet équipage et de cette île qu'Ace tient à y aller, yoi. Oh, et l'objet mystérieux... je pense que ça doit être un dial, dans ce genre.

Marco sortit un coquillage d'une de ses poches et la jeta à Norland qui l'observa tout en allant rejoindre ses singes.

- Attend... les dials ? C'est pas censé venir de l'île Gyojin ? s'étonna Ace.

- Dial ? interrogea Robin.

- Oui, ce sont des coquillages assez particuliers que l'on trouve assez couramment, quand on monte dans la Grand Line, expliqua Marco. Il est vrai que certains viennent de l'île Gyojin, mais c'est surtout une spécialité des îles célestes. T'en a pas un, toujours sur toi, Ace ?

Ace fouilla ses poches et en tira un.

- C'est Ji-chan qui me l'a donné pour mes vingt ans. Le seul enregistrement de mon père et de son équipage chantant _Binks no sake_... souffla Ace en le serrant contre son cœur.

Et il le remit dans sa poche.

- Si on va sur une île céleste, je pense que vous aurez une meilleure explication sur le principe des dials, là-haut, yoi, annonça Marco.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je file achever A Path For The Sea New King ! Merci encore d'être fidèle à la fic.**


	37. Comment aller sur une île céleste ?

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**On se retrouve encore une fois pour la suite des aventures conjointes d'Ace et Luffy.**

**Répondons d'abord à quelques commentaires (toujours un plaisir de les lires, surtout quand on se marre devant ce que certains d'entre vous m'écrivaient).**

**Kira 1726 : Merci d'avoir répondu à mon petit message, même si j'espérais pas vraiment de réponse ^^'. Je sais, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'espoir en disant que je suivrais Oda jusqu'au bout, mais bon, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra. Je durerais aussi longtemps que possible, et je serais ravi de voir que tu me suivras aussi longtemps que mon histoire te passionnera. Je suis satisfaite que les deux frères te fassent rire, parce que c'est l'intention. Leur complicité fraternel qu'on a si peu vu avec Oda, je veux la développer, l'amplifier et vous faire rire. Pour ce qui est de l'île céleste, ce n'est pas étonnant, vu qu'ils rêvent de surpasser Roger, chacun à leur façon et que marcher sur les pas de leur idole et une façon de se mettre à sa portée. Et puis, Rayleigh leur a parlé de cette île, quand il leur racontait ses aventures avec Roger, alors qu'ils étaient des gamins. Pour Marco, je lance un appel à la générosité des lecteurs, afin de lui envoyer une cargaison d'aspirine. Pour ce qui est de comment il va gérer sa saison des amours... disons qu'Ace a tout intérêt à garder quelques temps le lit :p. Mais ils auront laissé les Mugiwara d'ici là.**

**Clockie : Je te promets de faire une blague à la Silver Flame dès que possible ;) Et je vois qu'il y en a pas mal d'entre vous que la saison des amours à plus qu'intéresser hehehehe... Il est vrai que Zoro a pas mal de chance de finir comme Shanks, vu ce qu'il avale, sauf que contrairement à Shanks qui n'est JAMAIS sobre (sauf si on lui fait une blague), Zoro, lui, n'est JAMAIS saoul.**

**Evanae : Un peu de patience ! Je la lance un peu après leur départ de Skypiea. Craquera. Craquera pas... je laisse la place à votre perversité à ce sujet :p**

**Oh, et pour info !**

**Je laisse le poll ouvert jusqu'à Shabaody. Une fois les Mugiwara là bas, ce qui aura le plus de vote sera appliqué !**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse lire tranquille !**

* * *

Tout le monde était réuni dehors quand Cricket leur annonça qu'il leur dirait tout ce qu'il savait sur l'île Céleste.

Marco resta un peu en retrait, les yeux fermés, appuyé contre le mur de la maison pour écouter. Il avait pas mal de théorie sur les derniers évènements, Cricket pourrait les confirmer, sans doute. Robin était assise par terre, pas loin de lui, les jambes contre la poitrine, tout aussi attentive. Ace s'était assis à la table extérieure, séparé de Nami par Usopp, son frangin sur les genoux, qui avait lui-même Chopper dans les bras. Zoro était un peu plus loin, assis en tailleurs, et on pouvait se demander s'il était toujours éveillé. Quant à Sanji, il faisait la cuisine, rien d'étonnant.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est véridique, donc libre à vous de me croire ou pas, annonça Cricket.

- On _sait_ qu'il y a une île céleste ! s'exclamèrent les frères D.

- La source de l'info est d'une fiabilité à toute épreuve, Cricket-kun, déclara Marco.

Exact, on pouvait pas remettre en question la parole de Rayleigh. Il n'aurait jamais mentit à ses garçons.

- Eh bien, partons de ce postulat, même si je suis curieux de connaître la source de l'information, fit Cricket. Il existe un phénomène étrange, dans cette partie de l'océan. La nuit s'abat parfois, en plein jour, de façon très brutale, sur une partie de la mer.

Et il montra une portion de l'océan du doigt.

- On a vu ça ! fit Luffy.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Usopp. La nuit est tombée et tout un tas de monstre ont surgit.

- Kage, souffla Marco.

- Rien d'étonnant de la part d'un navigateur aussi expérimenté que Marco-san. Il a déjà percé la théorie des colosses, constata Cricket. Mais laissons ça pour le moment. Cette nuit soudaine est causée par…

- Accumulations nuageuses, yoi ?

- Si tu comptes me voler les mots de la bouche, et me prendre la vedette, dis-le-moi, Marco-san ! s'offusqua Cricket.

- Je ne fais que demander une confirmation, navré de t'avoir vexé. Je ne dis plus rien, yoi.

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres du Phénix. Il avait donc vu juste, c'était ce qu'il voulait savoir, le reste, il le laissait aux Mugiwara.

- Des cumulonimbus ? s'étonna Nami. Mais des nuages ne peuvent pas concevoir des ténèbres aussi noires !

- Et pourquoi pas ? On est sur la Grand Line, après tout, déclara Ace.

- Ace un, Nami zéros, décompta Luffy avec un petit rire.

- Ace, sans vouloir te vexer, quand on parle de nuage, on dit que le temps est couvert, lui dit Usopp.

- Impérionimbus, coupa Cricket. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ces nuages. Ils s'accumulent à très haute altitude, mais ne produise ni pluie, ni courant atmosphérique. Seulement, quand ils apparaissent, ils obstruent totalement la lumière du soleil et le jour devient nuit, ici-bas. Que dit la théorie sur les impérionimbus, Marco-san ?

- Nuages « fossilisées » qui errent dans le ciel depuis des milliers d'années. Des nuages pétrifiés, yoi, fit le Phénix.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Nami en se levant d'un bon.

- Rien n'est impossible dans la Grand Line, Nami, lui dit Ace.

- Mais aucun nuage ne se forme sans créer de courant atmosphérique ! réfuta la rouquine.

- Libre à vous de ne pas y croire, déclara Cricket en haussant les épaules. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Des nuages magiques en gros, résuma Luffy qui avait tout comprit.

- Je suis d'accord avec mon otouto pour le coup ! sourit Ace.

Et il resserra ses bras autour de Luffy pour lui faire des chatouilles, faisant que le plus jeune des D. se retrouva bientôt à réclamer la pitié de son aîné.

- On peut voir ça comme ça, Ace, puisque la science ne l'explique toujours pas, ce phénomène, sourit Marco.

Ace se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire.

- Pour une fois que quelqu'un de la première flotte me dit que je raconte pas de conneries avec mes explications… Aligatou, Marco ! Nihi !

- C'est toujours un plaisir, Ace, assura le Phénix.

Robin eut un sourire mystérieux et un petit rire devant le comportement des deux amants.

- Vous comprenez, néanmoins ? Si l'Île Céleste existe bel et bien. Elle ne peut être que là-bas, annonça Cricket.

- So ka, assura Ace.

- Direction les nuages ! demanda Luffy en se levant, un sourire immense et idiot aux lèvres. Zoro, réveilles-toi !

- Hun, déjà le matin ? bâilla le sabreur.

- Calmez-vous les rookies. Petite question… comment vous allez faire monter votre navire dans le ciel, yoi ? pointa Marco.

Lui il avait des ailes, il s'en foutait, mais les autres...

- COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS VOUS DIRE QU'ON NE SAIT TOUJOURS PAS COMMENT Y ALLER ! s'énerva Nami.

Et en moins de deux, les trois excités étaient parsemés de bosses et largement plus silencieux.

- C'est une méthode, soupira Marco. Maintenant, si tu passais aux choses sérieuses, yoi ?

Cette femme était flippante. Blesser un logia sans Haki, elle était à gardé à l'œil.

- Laissez-moi vous prévenir que vous allez risquer vos vies, les avertit Cricket.

- On est déjà à moitié mort… marmonnèrent les blessés.

- Marco vous a parlé déjà du knock up stream, je présume, ce courant verticale qu'on trouve dans le coin. Vous devrez réussir à le prendre pour aller sur l'île céleste. C'est la théorie, pigé ?

- C'est une sorte de geyser qui propulsera le navire dans les airs, c'est ça ? demanda Nami.

- La seule fois que je me suis retrouvé sur un knock up stream, mon _Striker_ en est ressortit en morceaux, soupira Ace.

- Et on a entendu parler de navires qui en le prenant, finissaient par s'écraser sur l'océan.

- Ce n'est qu'un courant, il suffit de bien savoir le prendre. C'est ton devoir de navigatrice de le faire, yoi, pointa Marco à Nami.

- Le tout est une question de timing. Ça peut paraître facile de prendre un courant marin, à première vue, mais je vous assure que c'est loin d'être une gentille croisière, leur dit Cricket. Tomber sur le knock up stream est un désastre, Portgas semble en avoir conscience.

- Doucement, Cricket-kun… Ace est un D., ne lui en demande pas trop, va, nuança Marco en levant une main.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. D'habitude, les marins cherchent à l'éviter à tout prix.

- Quand même, un courant qui va vers le ciel… souffla Nami.

- Poche volcanique sous-marine, eau froide qui y pénètre, vapeur et pression qui s'y accumulent, et boum, l'explosion, rappelles-toi, Nami, c'est Marco qui l'a dit, fit Luffy.

Tout le monde regarda Luffy, surpris. Même Ace. Whouhawe, Luffy avait retenu quelque chose de ce qu'avait dit le Phénix ?

- Ce jour est a marqué d'une pierre blanche, commenta Marco. J'ai réussi à apprendre quelque chose à un D., sans même essayer… j'en connais un qui va se marrer. Combien de temps dure le phénomène, par ici, yoi ?

- Une minute.

- C'est dément, souffla Ace. Pendant une minute, le ciel et la mer communiquent ensemble…

- Il doit falloir une explosion gigantesque pour produire un tel geyser ! s'étrangla Nami.

- Tu as signé pour les surprises les plus inattendus en disant oui à un D., constata Marco.

- Néanmoins, les explosions ne se produisent jamais au même endroit, déclara Cricket. Et il n'y en a que cinq par mois.

- C'est… c'est un coup à se faire mettre en pièces, souffla Usopp, quasi effrayé.

- J'aurais jamais cru entendre le fils de Yassop avoir les chocottes, fit Marco.

- Marco, Usopp est un gamin, encore… tu peux pas lui en vouloir, il a jamais rien vu d'autre qu'une île paisible, sans doute, sauf depuis qu'il navigue avec Lu', défendit Ace. C'est un pas un D., lui.

- Je n'ai fait que constater, je ne voulais pas me montrer méchant, navré, yoi.

- Usopp… songe à tes rêves… tu crois pas que ça vaut la peine de risquer sa peau, si ça te permet d'y accéder ? demanda Luffy.

- T'as pas tort.

Cricket leur tourna le dos pour leur dire :

- Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, ça reste un fantastique phénomène naturel. On en l'explique pas avec de grands mots, ou de belles théories.

- Cricket-ossan… ce fameux courant, c'est le seul moyen d'accéder à l'île céleste ? demanda Ace.

- Ouais. Les risques sont énormes. Et si vous ne trouvez rien là-haut, vous vous écraserez sur l'océan et vous finirez en charpie. Enfin, Marco-san aura une chance de survie, avec ses ailes.

- Yosh ! On laisse tomber l'île céleste ! décida Usopp.

Les frères D. riaient.

Malgré les tentatives de persuasions de Usopp, ils n'allaient pas changer d'avis. Ils voulaient voir l'île.

- T'en fait pas ! Allons-y ! déclara Luffy avec un immense sourire. Nii-chan, t'es du voyage ?

- Il faudrait que Marco me ligote avec du kairioseki pour que je ne mette pas les pieds à Skypiea ! assura Ace. Je suis du voyage Lu' !

Les deux frères se frappèrent dans leurs mains en souriant.

Ils allaient voir l'île céleste qui faisait partit des nombreuses histoires qui avaient marqué leur enfance.

- Vous en avez des bonnes… vous avez vu l'état du _Merry_ ? pleura Usopp.

C'est vrai que le pauvre navire faisait peine à voir. Le navire ne pourrait pas survivre dans ces conditions.

- Il a pas tort, constata Cricket. Mais même toute neuve, cette coque de noix n'y résisterait pas.

- Nani ? s'énerva Usopp.

- Vitesse, poids, résistance… ce rafiot serait immédiatement mis en pièce par l'explosion, continua Cricket.

- Marco, on aurait dû descendre sur l'un des petits _Moby Dick_, soupira Ace.

- Ils restent dans le Shin Sekai, yoi. Sauf en cas de nécessité absolu, ils doivent rester à proximité des zones les plus sensibles du Shin Sekai, afin d'intervenir rapidement un bout à l'autre du territoire de Oyaji, lui rappela Marco. Ensuite, Cricket-kun, tu peux pas leur en vouloir, ils viennent tout juste d'entrer dans la Grand Line.

- C'est vrai ! C'est à Water Seven que Gol D. Roger a eu l'_Oro Jackson _! défendit Luffy.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Zoro.

- Naisho dazo ! Nihi !

C'était Rayleigh qui leur avait dit, après tout, que c'était là-bas que le navire qui avait fait le tour du monde avait vu le jour.

- Pas de panique. Masira et Shôjô vont vous aider à le retaper, leur dit Cricket. Bien entendu, ils renforceront la structure.

Et les singes leur assurèrent leur coopération.

- Merci, c'est cool ! leur dit Luffy.

- Je vous remercie infiniment de votre aide dans la quête que mon otouto et moi partageons, remercia Ace en s'inclinant.

- Le jour et la nuit, commenta Chopper, face à la politesse d'Ace.

- Aaaace… tu veux vraiment pas… minauda Nami.

- Non, coupa le jeune commandant d'un ton sec.

Et Nami s'éloigna, déprimée. Ace commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de ses avances.

- Ace… fit Luffy.

- Oui, c'est bon, je vais le faire… je commence à en avoir marre, de toute façon, marmonna Ace, comprenant que son frère voulait qu'il dise à Nami clairement ce qu'il en était.

- Mais est-ce que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, au moins, les gars ? demanda Usopp. Déjà, on ne peut rester sur cette île que jusqu'à demain, grand maximum.

- Il a pas tort, passé ce délais, le log indiquera une autre île, leur dit Marco. Mais la chance est avec nous, d'après mon instinct aviaire, yoi.

- En effet, sourit Cricket. Demain après-midi. Vous feriez bien de vous mettre au boulot, non ?

- Marco… j'ai des cornes pour être aussi chanceux ? demanda Ace, soudain inquiet.

- Tu me vexes, Ace ! gronda le Phénix.

Ace osait remettre en doute sa fidélité !? Le D. était chanceux, naturellement ! Y'avait pas besoin qu'Ace soit cocu pour ça. D'ailleurs, Marco pourrait jamais trouvé quelqu'un capable de le pousser dans ses retranchements, autre qu'Ace, et ses sentiments pour le jeune homme était assez fort pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de chercher bonheur ailleurs.

- Ta réponse me convient ! Désolé ! Nihi !

Ace offrit un beau sourire en excuse à Marco. Mouais, ils en reparleraient en tête à tête de ça, un peu plus tard.

Usopp et Nami étaient trop occupés à paniquer pour réfléchir sur ce qu'avait dit Ace.

- Si vous voulez pas y aller, je vous force pas, déclara Luffy. Que vous soyez avec ou sans moi, j'irais là-haut.

- C'est louche ! déclara Usopp en pointant Cricket du doigt. On se connaît tout juste et tu nous aides ! Y'a anguille sous roche !

- Deux Shirohiges sont du voyage. Je tiens assez à la vie pour éviter de leur tendre un piège aussi stupide, fit Cricket. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, je me ferais descendre. Ensuite, grâce à Masira, j'ai constaté une sorte de cycle, qui me laisse dire que c'est pour demain. L'instinct des oiseaux parvient à sentir ça, et Marco-san pense à la même chose. Et pour finir, je suis content d'avoir rencontré une bande de cinglé comme vous. Surtout vous deux… il y a longtemps, depuis que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois un D. et ça reste une rencontre des plus marquantes. Tu ressembles à ton père, gamin, que ce soit pour le physique, que pour le caractère, bien que sans vouloir briser l'image que tu as sans doute de lui, tu m'as l'air un peu moins idiot que lui.

Ace inclina brièvement la tête en remerciement. D'une, pour avoir laisser son anonymat perdurer, et de deux, pour avoir dit qu'il lui ressemblait, ce qui lui faisait toujours plaisir. Et enfin, il avait dit que ça lui avait fait plaisir de voir des D.

- Le dîner est prêt, annonça Sanji en sortant dehors.

- Alors, passons à table, sourit Cricket. Je vous offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit… Les amis.

Les frères D. eurent un petit rire et filèrent à table.

- Allez, Usopp, viens manger ! encouragea Luffy.

Et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Marco alla voir Usopp qui n'avait pas bouger et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Fais confiance à Mugiwara. Les D. ont un sacré instinct. Si aucun d'eux ne te dit que c'est louche, alors, c'est que tout va bien, yoi. Prends ça pour un conseil de sempai.

- Aligatou, murmura Usopp.

- Tu es peut-être un peu poule mouillée sur les bords, mais c'est normal, à ton âge. Apprends à faire confiance à ton capitaine. Plus tu prendras d'expérience, et mieux ça ira avec le temps.

- Je vais aller m'excuser.

- Bonne initiative, yoi.

- Marcoooo~ ! J'ai rêvé ou tu as parlé de 'Poule mouillée', mon poulet fris d'amour ! se moqua Ace dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Me cherches pas, Allumette, avertit Marco en se dirigeant vers la maison. On a quelque chose à se dire, tout les deux, en tête, yoi.

* * *

Et pour pas changer, le repas devint une fête, avec un Cricket totalement déchiré.

Marco s'était isolé dehors avec le denden pour donner de leur nouvelle à leur équipage.

« Je t'écoute, mon fils. » fit Shirohige quand Marco fut en ligne.

- Nous sommes à Jaya, Oyaji. Le log pointe vers une île céleste où Roger aurait mis les pieds, donc Ace voudrait la voir, avec son frère, yoi. Nous reprendrons la route, une fois sa curiosité assouvi. J'ai fini ma mission, au sujet de l'akuma no mi, déclara Marco.

« Quel est ton avis sur la question ? »

- Soit Thatch le consomme, soit on le met hors de porté d'individus malfaisant. Je l'aime pas ce fruit, Oyaji.

« Je vais le conserver en sécurité, en attendant que tu développes. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est des rookies d'aujourd'hui ? »

- Bellamy la Hyène, cinquante cinq millions de berrys. Il se prétend de la Nouvelle Ere des Pirates, sous l'effigie du Shichibukai Donflammingo, yoi. De la merde, si vous voulez mon avis, Oyaji. Des ordures sans rêves, yoi. Je me suis pas vraiment intéressé aux autres, mais je sais qu'Ace a bien fait son boulot à ce sujet, vu le nombre de coupures de journaux qu'il a consulté, yoi. Oh, et il a trouvé ce qui aurait dû être l'équipage de Marshall. Il a tué dans l'œuf la menace qu'elle représentait, yoi.

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Quel est ton opinion sur le jeune frère d'Ace ? »

Marco jeta un regarda par la porte pour regarder la fête et répondit avec un sourire :

- Il a trouvé des gens ambitieux et doué. Il a même trouvé le fils de Yassop, yoi.

« Eeeeh ? »

- Son bras droit intéresse aussi grandement Mihawk. La survivante de Ohara est avec lui pour le moment, mais Ace est un peu méfiant à son sujet, vu qu'elle était le bras droit de Crocodile. Si on la retrouve à Shabaody, c'est qu'elle est digne de confiance, yoi.

« Et pour celui qui prétend au trône de Kaizoku Ou ? »

- Il ressemble à la fois à Garp et Roger, mais en moins idiot, yoi. C'est un garçon droit avec un bon cœur. Très attachant. Un mini-Ace, dans un sens, yoi !

« Gurarararara ! Voilà qui est intéressant»

- Mais il a plus de contrôle que son aîné, il est plus calme Je le vois bien endosser la place de Roger, yoi. Il est aussi encore plus têtu qu'Ace !

« Tout ceci donne matière à réfléchir, et attise ma curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est de sa force ? »

- On sent que Rayleigh n'a pas eut le temps de le former aussi bien qu'Ace, néanmoins, il a un bon niveau et il est en constante évolution, yoi. Il passe pas mal de temps à faire quelques passes d'armes avec son aîné, et il se débrouille très bien. Après tout, il a vaincu Crocodile avec juste une éraflure à la cheville, yoi.

« Merci de se rapport préliminaire, mon fils. Soyez prudent sur le trajet du retour, toi et Ace. »

- Bien entendu Oyaji.

Et Marco raccrocha. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Ace était derrière lui.

- Tu m'en veux pour ma remarque de tout à l'heure ? demanda Ace.

- Elle m'a blessé.

- C'était pas mon intention, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. On m'a toujours dit que je devrais tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.

Ace se laissa tomber à genoux et passa ses bras autour du cou de Marco pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- On fait la paix ? demanda Ace avec un regard suppliant.

- Ace. Je n'aime que toi, yoi. Je suis heureux avec toi, je n'ai aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs. Ne songe plus jamais à l'idée stupide que je puisse te tromper. Le jour où je passerai ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est quand nous deux, ça sera fini, et que Davy Jones puisse nous épargné une telle éventualité, yoi. Je suis clair ?

- Oui, Marco.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis Marco se leva.

- Je te laisse appeler Rayleigh, je vais manger un peu, yoi, annonça Marco.

- Haiii~!

Ace regarda Marco retourner dans la maison, puis composa le numéros de denden du bar de Shakky.

« Moshi moshi, Shakky desu ? »

- Hey, Shakky ! C'est Ace ! Ji-chan traîne dans le coin, ou il a encore des dettes de jeu à payer ?

« Il vient de rentrer après avoir enrobé un navire. Je te le passe, Ace-chan. »

- Aligatou !

Ace attendit un instant, puis il eut Rayleigh en ligne.

« Ace ? »

- Konbanwa, Ji-chan !

« Je suis heureux de t'entendre. Alors, tu as trouvé ton frère ? »

- Yep. Lu' a grandit, c'est dingue !

« Ooooh, je m'en doute, juste en voyant sa prime. Alors, comment se passe les débuts ? »

- En beauté, il a renversé Crocodile avec juste une éraflure ! Il a sauvé deux royaumes, alors qu'on lui a rien demander. Oh et devine !

« Quoi donc ? »

- La survivante de Ohara. Est-ce que c'est une dénommée Nico Robin ?

« Shakky me confirme que oui, pourquoi ? »

- Je t'en dirais plus en face, mais pour faire court, elle a rejoint l'équipage de Luffy. Mais vu qu'elle a été le bras droit de Crocodile, je peux pas m'empêcher de pas tout à fait lui faire confiance.

« C'est ton instinct de grand-frère, Ace, c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour Luffy. »

- Peut-être. Sinon, Ji-chan... devine vers où pointe le log, là où nous sommes ?

« Hmmm... je n'en ai strictement pas la moindre idée... »

- Skypiea.

« Ooooh, tu vas voir, avec ton frère cette île, dont je vous ais tant parlé, quand vous étiez petit.»

- Je suis sur les traces de Roger, Ji-chan... c'est... comment dire...

« Je le sais, mon garçon, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. »

- Pour revenir à Luffy. Il a un bon niveau, d'ici qu'il arrive à Shabaody, il sera sans doute prêt pour le Shin Sekai, mais il faut qu'il se perfectionne encore, surtout avec le Haki du Roi. Il a un peu de mal à le contrôler. Sous le coup des émotions, il peut lui échapper. Si Lu' apprend que c'est moi qui pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement, il m'en voudra...

« Je verrais ce qu'il en est de mes yeux, Ace, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. J'ai affronté Dragon, au passage.»

- Alors ?

« Je pense qu'il a saisit qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur Luffy, mais j'ignore s'il fera une nouvelle tentative pour le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à ton frère ? »

- Rien. Luffy n'a pas réalisé que cet homme était à Loguetown. Il c'est pas présenté à lui. Pour tout te dire, le seul truc qui l'a marqué, c'est que Doke no Buggy n'était pas au niveau. Pour le coup, il lui a botté le cul.

« Buggy était peut-être ambitieux, et avait de bonne capacité, mais il ne c'est jamais donné les moyens d'atteindre son but. Suffit de voir Shanks pour comprendre qu'il avait les armes en main, mais les a négligé. »

Pendant ce temps, Marco était aller s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, du côté de Robin, histoire de pas se faire entraîner contre son grès dans une sale situation.

- On lit quelque chose d'intéressant, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en sirotant son verre de saké.

- Le journal de bord de Norland, répondit Robin. On ne fait pas la fête ?

- La mauvaise saison de l'année approche, et si je me perds dans l'alcool, j'ai bien peur de ne plus être capable de répondre de mes actes. Ace et moi serons sans doute de nouveau en route pour retrouver notre équipage, avant que les choses ne deviennent trop compliquées, yoi.

Marco eut un soupir. Il avait jamais abordé le sujet avec Ace. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, bon sang...

- La vie de zoan ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, constata Robin.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Robin tourna une nouvelle page et trouva quelque chose d'intriguant.

- L'œil droit du crâne… gronda Cricket, en apparaissant brusquement devant eux.

Pas assez brusquement, puisque Marco avait eu le temps de lui attraper la tête ente ses serres pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'approcherait pas plus.

- 'J'ai vu de l'or à travers l'œil droit du crâne.'

Ces simples mots firent taire la fête. Même Ace passa la tête dans la maison.

- Moi aussi, Ji-chan. Oui, je l'embrasse pour toi, congédia Ace en raccrochant.

Cricket se leva, ce qui fit que Marco n'eut plus besoin de ses serres pour maintenir la distance.

- Emplis de larmes, tels furent les derniers mots que Norland écrivit. 'J'ai vu de l'or à travers l'œil droit du crâne'. C'était le jour où il fut exécuté. Même depuis mon arrivé à Jaya, je ne comprends toujours pas le sens de ces mots. L'œil droit du crâne. Peut-être le nom d'une cité antique disparu. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une métaphore sur sa propre mort imminente. Les pages blanches qui suivent ne donnent aucune explication. C'est pour ça qu'on plonge ! A la poursuite du rêve ! Au fond des mers !

Ace prit sa choppe et leva son verre pour porter un toast :

- Pour nos rêves à tous, je lève mon verre ! Kampai !

- KAMPAI ! reprit tout le monde.

- Lu', rassure-moi, y'a pas d'alcool dans ton verre. Je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la seule fois où tu as but quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Ace en avalant cul sec son verre.

- Baaaakaaa ! Demain, on va s'envoler pour Skypiea ! Je peux pas me permettre de me rendre malade ! Tu aurais pu me laisser parler à Ji-chan, avant de raccrocher ! T'es pas sympa ! s'offusqua Luffy.

- Tu auras tout ton temps à Shabaody. Néanmoins, il t'embrasse, et il dit qu'il a hâte de voir les progrès que tu as faits.

Et il embrassa son frère sur le front, le faisant rire doucement.

- Câlin ! lança Luffy.

Et il tacla son frère à terre pour avoir un énorme câlin, les faisant rire tous les deux. Marco prit le journal de bord et entreprit de le lire à haute voix, rendant la chose presque vivante.

C'était tout juste si on n'entendait pas le cri de l'oiseau et le son de la cloche en or pur.

- Regardez un peu, leur dit Cricket.

Et il sortit de ses affaires une petite cloche en or pur. Trois petites cloches en or pur. Nami se mit à enlacé quasiment amoureusement l'une d'elle. La preuve qu'il y avait bien eut une civilisation prospère par ici. Et juste après, ils eurent droit à un oiseau en or massif.

- Na, Marco… de la famille ? Shihihihihi ! se moqua Luffy en faisant faire à son doigt un aller et retour entre Marco et la statut.

- Tu as de la chance d'être Monkey D. Luffy, parce que je t'aurais tué pour moins que ça, yoi, siffla Marco.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Sanji.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par ce gakki d'Akagami, ni par Ace, ni par Sabo, ni par leur oncle, et surtout pas par son grand-père. Je tiens à rester longtemps comme le seigneur du ciel, du Shin Sekai, yoi.

- Akagami ? interrogea Robin.

- Hm. C'est de lui que Lu' tiens son chapeau. Si Shanks avait pas dit non, eh bien, Luffy serait aujourd'hui à bord du _Red Force_, expliqua Ace. Pendant un moment, c'était la grande ambition de Lu' de rejoindre le navire de Shanks. En gros, le Yonkou est comme un grand-frère lointain dont on pourrait un peu avoir honte, parfois… na, Lu' ?

- Hai !

- Mais sérieusement, qui peuvent bien être leur oncle et leur grand-père pour faire peur au bras droit du Seigneur des Océans…. souffla l'archéologue.

- Pour Ji-chan il faut attendre Shabaody pour la réponse, pour le jiji… priez pour ne _jamais _le rencontrer… frissonna Ace.

- Le souci ? demanda Cricket.

- _Monkey _D. Luffy… répété Marco.

Et il fit un geste comme pour dire à son homologue de bien réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se souvenir de Genkotsu no Mokey D. Garp.

- Sinon, on trouve des South Bird ici, sur Jaya. J'ai entendu leurs chants quand je passais mon appel, yoi, fit Marco pour changer de sujet.

- Dans le temps, il servait à…

Le silence tomba.

- SHIMATA ! hurlèrent les deux frères simiens et Cricket.

- Ola, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sanji.

- J'ai oublié, ça crains ! Vous devez vous rendre dans la forêt ! La forêt au Sud !

- Hein ? fit tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié de nous dire, yoi ? soupira Marco en se levant.

- Il faut capturer un de ses oiseaux ! Tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? On a besoin d'un autre oiseau, alors qu'on a déjà Marco ? demanda Ace.

Pour une fois, le Phénix ne releva pas.

- Demain, vous affronterez le knock up stream. Vous devez aller plein sud. Mais comment comptez-vous vous y rendre !? On est sur la Grand Line ! Une fois en mer, il vous sera impossible de vous repérer !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Marco qui secoua la tête.

- J'ai un log pose naturel dans le crâne, peut-être, capable de remplacer même un log du Shin Sekai, mais dans la Grand Line, ne me demandait pas les quatre points cardinaux, yoi. Ces oiseaux ont la particularité, eux, de pouvoir toujours indiqué le Sud, peu importe les conditions.

- C'est vrai que notre objectif n'est pas une île mais un point en pleine mer, comprit Nami. D'où le fait qu'on est besoin d'un de ses oiseaux. On fait des équipes histoire de trouver plus vite l'oiseau ! Robin, tu seras avec Marco-san et Zoro. Luffy avec Chopper ! Sanji avec Usopp ! Ace, avec moi ! Allons-y !

Tout le monde se leva et se précipita vers la forêt.

- Tu vas parler à la rouquine ? souffla Marco à Ace en passant.

- Oui, je vais mettre les choses aux clairs, pas de soucis, répondit Ace, tout aussi bas.

Et bientôt, ils disparurent tous dans les bois, armés d'épuisettes qu'on leur refila.

Malgré la nuit noire, ils trouveraient l'oiseau.

* * *

- _Juuuu_ !

- Aaaaaaah ! C'était quoi ce bruit ! flippa Nami en s'accrochant à Ace.

Ace arrangea son chapeau, pensif, et regarda les alentours.

- Je pense que c'est l'oiseau. Cherchons d'où ça vient.

- Comment tu peux rester si calme dans une jungle pareille, Ace, pleurnicha Nami.

- J'étais un gamin que je chassais déjà des bêtes féroces dans les montagnes et la jungle, et faisait tourner en bourrique des bandits. Alors, c'est pas ça qui va me faire peur.

- Tu es si courageux, si fort… Ooooh, Ace…

Ace soupira et s'arrêta, son épuisette toujours sur l'épaule.

- Nami, s'il te plaît… T'es quelqu'un de sympa, mais tu commences à me gonfler pas mal avec tes tentatives de dragues incessantes, soupira Ace.

- C'est plus fort que moi, s'excusa la rouquine, l'air d'une gamine prise en faute.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre chance avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?!

Ace leva deux doigts et dit :

- Je suis gay, et je suis déjà pris.

- Tu es QUOI !? Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Une araignée ! Là, sur ton épaule !

- Je suis gay, oui. Et c'est qu'une araignée, t'en fait pas pour ça.

- POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIT PLUTÔT !

- Parce que ça te regarde pas. J'espérais qu'en restant indifférent à tes avances, tu comprendrais, mais tu es très persistante. Chez mes adversaires, j'apprécie, mais là, non.

Nami tomba à genoux pour pleurer.

- Je te déteste, Ace…

- Attention où tu mets tes mains… regarde-moi cette scolopendre !

Ace ramassa la bestiole énorme à pleine main, et la montra à Nami, qui pour résultat, s'enfuie en hurlant.

* * *

Le trio Marco, Robin et Zoro détourna la tête un instant, en entendant un hurlement.

- Quel drôle de cri, constata Robin.

- Ce n'est que Nami, yoi. Continuons, fit Marco. Roronoa-kun, tu nous quittes déjà ?

Zoro cessa de revenir sur leur pas, et se tourna, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est par là, indiqua Marco avec son pouce la direction inverse prise par le kenshi.

Le sabreur rougit d'embarras et suivit la direction prise par Marco et Robin.

Ils entendirent de nouveau le cri du South bird.

- Heee, j'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana Marco.

- Vous avez compris, Fushisho-san ?

- Oui. Ce cher oiseau nous indique qu'il tuera quiconque troublera le calme de la forêt. Marchons en silence, yoi.

- Tch, c'est pas un sale piaf qui va me faire la loi, grogna Zoro.

Marco lui lança un bref regard pardessus son épaule, sous le petit rire de Robin.

- Je parlais pas de vous, rectifia Zoro, comprenant le léger souci.

- J'ai saisi qu'il était question du South Bird, yoi.

Il se racla la gorge et lança un long cri :

- Yoooooooooooooiiiiiiii…

La forêt se tut brutalement.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Robin.

- Juste répondu au défi. Fierté masculine, ne vous en faîtes pas, yoi. Sol spongieux droit devant.

Robin enjamba la zone, mais Zoro s'enfonça, faisant que le Phénix dû l'aider à s'en sortir.

* * *

Après moult péripéties, incluant des insectes géants de la forêt, ils avaient fini par tous se réunir.

- Je choppe ce piaf, je le rôtie, grogna Ace.

Et il retourna vomir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Luffy.

- J'ai fait une crise de narcolepsie, et des foutus chenilles ont voulu visiter ma bouche.

- Euurk, pitié, épargne nous l'image, gémit Usopp.

- Pas vu le moindre de ces oiseaux. Par contre, j'ai entendu le cri d'un drôle d'oiseau, qui me paraissait pas commode, marmonna Sanji.

- Ce doit être moi qui disait au South Bird que si je le choppais, je lui arracherais ses plumes une à une, yoi, informa Marco.

- Mataku… on est neuf, et on est pas fichu d'attraper un oiseau, gronda Usopp.

Nami tomba à genoux.

- J'en peux plus de courir, soupira-t-elle.

Il eut un battement d'aile, et l'oiseau qu'ils cherchaient tous se posa sur une branche pour les narguer.

- Je pense que vous avez grande envie de vous défouler, Fushisho-san, sourit Robin en voyant les veines palpitantes sur le front de Marco.

Il en fallu pas plus pour qu'un feu bleu et or éclaire la forêt, et que le South Bird soit entre les serres de l'immense phénix.

- On est toujours des nazes incapables de t'attraper, huh ? Tu dis quoi, maintenant de ça, yoi, souffla Marco d'un air menaçant.

- Hourra ! fit tout le monde.

- Nico-san aurait pu le faire. Merci de m'avoir laissé refermer son caquet, yoi.

Robin sourit pour toute réponse.

* * *

Ils ressortirent de la forêt, Marco tenant fermement les pattes de leur prise, quand ils avisèrent ce qu'il s'était passé en leur absence.

- Uso… souffla Ace.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclama Nami en voyant les blessés et les ruines.

- Mais qui a osé faire ça ! grogna Sanji en allant repêcher Shôjô qui faisait trempette, inconscient. Ohé, filez-moi un coup de main !

Chopper vint l'aider.

Usopp hurla de peine et de haine en voyant l'état du _Merry_, dont la tête de proue embrassée désormais la terre.

- Suman… souffla Cricket.

- Ossan ! fit Luffy. Ohé, ossan, tu es réveillé !

Ace se chargea de le retourner délicatement pour n'aggraver aucune blessure.

- Je suis… vraiment désolé… souffla Cricket avant de tousser un bon coup. Nous étions là… mais… nous n'avons rien pu faire… Mais… il nous reste encore du temps… pour réparer votre navire.

Et il essaya de se relever, mais Ace et Luffy se mirent à deux pour l'en empêcher.

- Reste tranquille, ossan, lui dit Ace. Dis-nous d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Ce n'est rien… vous en faîtes pas… ça n'a plus d'importance… du moment que vous avez l'oiseau…

- Ace ! Tu reconnais cette marque !? appela Marco.

Ace releva la tête, imitez par Luffy. Marco montrait une marque tagué dans un mur.

- L'or a disparu… et une carte de visite a été laissée, constata Nami avec effroi.

Luffy sentit la colère s'accumuler dans ses veines.

- Ce n'est rien… assura Cricket. Vous occupez pas de ça…

Luffy était déjà debout, avec Ace.

- C'est la marque de Donflammingo. Et il n'y a qu'une personne en ville qui l'utilise, siffla Ace. Mon _Striker_ est intact ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Robin qui avait déjà jeté un œil au _Mery_.

Ace se hissa sur l'épave du _Merry_ et mis son _Striker _à l'eau. Il s'accroupit dessus, laissant son frère grimper sur ses épaules.

- On sera vite de retour, assura Luffy.

- Si tu n'es pas là à l'aube, on retourne auprès de Oyaji, Ace. C'est ta seule et unique chance de voir cette île, pour l'instant, yoi, avertit Marco. Vous avez moins de trois heures.

- On sera rentré à temps, gronda Ace.

Et il se redressa, assurant son frère de son mieux.

Dix ans.

Dix ans d'une vie à se bousiller la santé. Et les fruits de ce travail volé en une nuit.

- Tu t'en charges ou je m'en charge ? demanda Ace en inclinant son chapeau.

- Je vais le faire moi-même, Ace. Tu peux pas lever le petit doigt sans impliquer ton capitaine et tout ton équipage. Laisse-moi ce plaisir, siffla Luffy en faisant autant.

- Mais que quelqu'un les arrêtes ! gronda Cricket en essayant de se relever.

Zoro lui donna son sabre.

- Si tu veux arrêter Luffy, tu as besoin de ça, mais même avec, je doute que tu y arrives, lui dit Zoro.

- Même avec ça, tu n'auras pas Ace, yoi, constata Marco en posant sa main de libre sur sa hanche.

Les deux frères firent craquer leurs poings.

- Nous serons de retour avant le lever du jour, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

* * *

- Aaaaaah, c'est partit… fit un ivrogne en train de pisser au port. Je vais me sentir un peu déshydraté après ça… Bon, ben, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus une goutte !

Et il remonta sa braguette pour revenir vers la ville, toujours autant déchiré, marmonnant on ne savait trop quoi d'incompréhensible.

Au même moment, un New Coo laissa tomber le journal du jour.

- J'me demande quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles d'aujourd'hui… commenta l'ivrogne en titubant pour prendre le rouleau de papier.

Il trouva d'abord la mise à jour des primes.

- Mataku, cette ville est vraiment, cinglée, j'en ai ma claque de toute cette racaille… oh, les deux Shirohiges de tout à l'heure… viiiouuuu, y'a pleins de zéros qui tournent… ça doit être des commandants… tout de même, ce Portgas doit être plus fort qu'il n'y paraît… hehe… Quoi de plus intéressant… ? Hein ?

Il venait de tomber sur la prime de Luffy et Zoro.

- Ce sont les pétochards de cet après-midi… à se demander pourquoi deux commandants les protègeraient ! Hihi ! Ils nous ont bien fait marrer avec leur histoire d'île céleste ! Il doit pas valoir plus de quarante-cinq millions, si j'me souviens bien… ! Ehe ?

Et il regarda un peu plus attentivement la prime… avant d'éclater de rire. Il devait avoir un peu trop but… vraiment trop bu.

Eeeeeeeeeeeh merde, non, c'était pas la boisson qui le faisait halluciner.

Cent millions de berrys…

Il se précipita vers la taverne la plus proche où buvait Bellamy et hurla :

- ÇA CRAINT !

- Oi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important à cette heure-ci de la nuit ? demanda un pirate.

- Cet après-midi ! Ces mecs qui étaient au bar… ! Bellamy ! T'es encore là !? Vaut mieux que tu te tires d'ici tout de suite ! T'es… t'es en danger de mort !

- Tch, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? grogna Bellamy. En danger ? Moi ?

L'ivrogne montra les avis de recherche.

Une choppe se brisa sur le sol, devant la surprise de tout le monde.

Un épais silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

Monkey D. Luffy, dead or alive, cent millions de berrys.

Roronoa Zoro, dead or alive, soixante-dix millions de berrys.

Les deux mecs que Bellamy avait faits chier. Les deux mecs, qui voyageaient avec les deux premiers commandants de Shirohige, possédaient tous deux une prime supérieur à Bellamy.

Il allait se faire tuer.

Tout le monde voulu fuir, mais la voix de Bellamy les coupa dans leur fuite. Des fausses primes, voilà ce que c'était. Il était impossible que des gringalets de ce genre puissent avoir une prime aussi haute.

C'est là qu'une aura meurtrière s'éleva d'un coin de la pièce, avec un petit rire.

- Un cinquième de ma prime… Eheh… en tant qu'aniki, je peux me sentir fier de cet idiot qui me sert de otouto. Il me rattrape. Il me suit à la trace pour mieux me dépasser.

Tout le monde se tourna dans cette direction, pour voir Ace, avachi sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table.

- C'est le Nibantaï Taïsho de Shirohige, souffla quelqu'un. Hiken no Portgas D. Ace, le petit prodige de la piraterie…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Bellamy.

- L'or de Cricket.

Avant que Bellamy n'ait pu répondre, le cri de Luffy raisonna dans la rue et dans la ville entière :

- BELLAMY ! SORS DE LA !

- Bellamy-kun… tu es attendu dehors, je crois. Mon otouto a dû retrouver assez de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas détruire la ville entière, constata Ace.

- Otouto ? souffla quelqu'un.

- Yep. Monkey D. Luffy est mon petit-frère. Le garçon qui reprendra le flambeau que j'ai abandonné pour rejoindre Shirohige. Celui qui deviendra le nouveau Kaizoku Ou. Tu attends quoi, Bellamy ? Si c'est un avis truqué, va donc le vérifier par toi-même.

- Eeeh, j'ai entendu mon nom. Le petit-frère veut me défier, mais c'est le grand qui va donner les coups ?! se moqua Bellamy.

- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, alors ne me tente pas. Je vais rester gentiment assit, en attendant qu'on me remette l'or de Cricket, afin que je le lui rende. On ne s'en prend pas aux rêveurs sans encourir de conséquences… je vais regarder ta pitoyable personne ramper aux pieds d'une futur Super Nova. Tu as peur ?

- Tch. C'est pas ta présence qui va me faire flipper ! Hehe !

Et Bellamy se leva et marcha calmement hors du bar, suivit par Ace qui s'assit juste devant la porte, en tailleurs, les mains sous le nez, son chapeau cachant son regard brillant de colère.

Luffy était sur un toit, sous la pleine lune.

- On parlait justement de toi avec ton adorable nii-chan ! Hehe ! Tu veux quelque chose ? fit Bellamy avec un horrible sourire.

- C'est exact ! Ace a dû te le dire non ! On veut que tu rendes l'or que t'as volé à Cricket-ossan !


	38. La route du ciel

**salut à tous !**

**J'espère que vous avez pas trop souffert de l'orage (j'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir conclure se chapitre à cause de l'orage, je dois vous l'avouer) et que vous allez bien ^^**

**Aujourd'hui, donc, on assiste à l'humiliation de Bellamy et à un navire qui s'envole, tout en faisant un détour par Thatch qui commence à se faire chier.**

**Kira1726 : Certes, certes, mais Nami est une jeune fille dont Luffy a besoin pour devenir Kaizoku Ou ! Si Marco la tue, ça va être plus compliqué. Pour le fait qu'elle percute... je ne sais vraiment pas, je dois l'avouer. On verra ça, plus tard ^^. Faut pas en vouloir à Bellamy, il croit que sa prime et sa violence font tout, et que en cas de pépin, il peut se cacher derrière Donflammingo. oh, et non, tu n'es pas DU TOUT crédible à ce niveau là. Je mettrais ça en omake, peut-être, afin de ne pas déranger les non-fanatique de slash qui lisent l'histoire encore aujourd'hui (si je les ais pas perdu en route).**

**Morwyn K: On parlera de cette fameuse saison dans un omake, va. Ensuite, faut pas en vouloir à Bellamy. Comme l'a dit Kira 1726 : 'stupidité, quand tu nous tiens'. Oui, tu as bien fait de lui dire de reposer en paix, qui sait ce que fera Donflammingo quand il aura vent de ça (hehehehe)**

* * *

Le vent se leva, apportant avec lui les effluves marins de la Grand Line.

Un nuage passa brièvement devant la lune, bien vite chassé par la brise. Ace s'adossa au mur de la taverne et croisa ses jambes devant lui, les mains sur la ceinture, avec l'intention de ne rien louper du spectacle à venir. Il voulait voir ce mec qui insultait les rêveurs se prendre une raclée.

- Tu veux que je rende de l'or ? Hehe ! Tu parles de l'or de jiji de Cricket ?! ricana Bellamy sans détourner son regard de Luffy, toujours sur son perchoir.

Et il s'accroupit, posant ses poings contre le sol, pour transformer ses jambes en ressort, afin de se projeter dans les airs. Il atterrit sur face à Luffy, de l'autre côté du toit.

Le jeune D. avait un visage fermé, sans expression, comme toujours lorsqu'il était en colère. Ace l'avait rarement vu cette expression, mais il savait qu'à chaque fois que son frère l'arborait, il valait mieux pas être la cible de son courroux.

- Je lui rendrais que dalle ! ricana Bellamy, sans avoir conscience qu'il jetait de l'huile sur le feu. Je lui ai volé, en tant que pirate ! T'es un pirate, toi aussi, alors t'as aucune leçon à me donner !

- Si, j'en ai une, coupa Luffy en essayant de rester calme.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils. Il se prenait pour qui ce morveux !? Ça y est, son prestigieux aniki était là, et il se la jouait !

- Ces gars sont nos amis, annonça Luffy. Alors, je vais leur rendre cet or.

Une foule se rassembla dans la rue, pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

Et Ballamy éclata de rire.

Luffy serra un peu les poings. Ace sentait que son frère était de plus en plus en colère, pendant que cet homme continuait de parler. Il allait payer très cher ce qu'il avait fait. Luffy lui donnerait une correction devant tout le monde, il le mettrait à terre, tant et si bien que s'il survivait, il pourrait s'estimer chanceux. _Très _chanceux. Ace connaissait assez bien son frère pour deviner ça.

- J'aimerai savoir... ricana Bellamy. Tu sais te battre au moins ?! Est-ce que tu sais ne serait-ce que frapper ?! AHAHAHAHA ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre d'une mauviette comme toi !?

- Ace ! C'est mon problème, toi, tu restes assis ! cria Luffy en regardant son frère en bas dans la rue.

Ace s'était levé. Il commençait à perdre patience, vraiment patience. Il voulait que ça se finisse maintenant, mettre un bon _Hiken_ dans la face de ce mec. Des flammes avaient déjà pris vie sur ses bras quand Luffy l'interpella. Ace refusa néanmoins de se rasseoir.

- J'a-j'avais raison... marmonna l'ivrogne de tout à l'heure, en comparant Luffy à son avis de recherche. C'est bien lui...

- Oi, qu'est-ce que tu branles encore avec ça ? lui souffla Sarquiss. Tu peux en faire des confettis.

- Mais si cet avis de recherche était un vrai ? S'il valait vraiment cent millions de berrys !? Bellamy va...

- Hm, ce sont des conneries, coupa Sarquiss en relevant la tête vers son capitaine. Regarde-moi ce mioche. On a beau le regarder sous tous les angles, il n'a rien d'un dangereux meurtrier ! Je commence même à douter de cette affiche à quarante-cinq millions de berrys !

Et lui, c'était un con, comme on en faisait plus.

- Pirate ne veut pas forcément dire meurtrier, lui lança Ace, sans détourner son regard de son jeune frère. Luffy a parié avec moi qu'il parviendrait à atteindre Raftell en gardant les mains blanches. S'il y arrive, je dois lui reverser trois fois la prime qu'il aura à cet instant. Raison pour laquelle j'économise _énormément_.

Être un pirate, c'était être libre, peu importe les lois et les contraintes. Ce n'était pas synonyme d'assassin. Ace savait qu'il avait les mains sales, très sales, mais il n'avait pas peur de se les salir toujours plus, s'il pouvait conserver la vie qu'il menait. Luffy, lui trouverait toujours un moyen de contourner ce souci, et de ne pas tuer, pour parvenir à la liberté absolu.

Sarquiss secoua la tête, l'air de dire que c'était infaisable.

- Si tu restes là à trembler de peur, comme tout à l'heure... tu risques pas de me reprendre grand-chose ! reprit Bellamy, en haut, Luffy. Lopette ! Tu comptes sur Portgas, peut-être ?! Il se mettrait Donflammingo à dos ! Hehehehehehe !

- Donflammingo est un ennemi des Shirohige, de ce que m'a expliqué Ace. Donc, te foutre une raclée ne changera rien pour lui, puisque lui et son équipage s'évertuent déjà à le faire chier. J'ai pas besoin de mon frère pour remettre les grandes gueules avec une toute petite queue à leur place, déclara calmement Luffy. Ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi est tout à fait différent de maintenant.

Le calme avant la tempête. Ace connaissait que trop bien ce calme. Ce calme plat de D. en colère. Ce calme qu'il ressentait lui-même, avec cette colère bouillonnante qui montait de plus en plus en lui, comme pour l'étouffer.

Et Bellamy se contenta de rire :

- C'est ça ! Ahahahahaha ! Expliques moi en quoi c'est différent !? Cette fois, je vais m'assurer que tu ne me manqueras plus jamais de respect !

Et il décolla, détruisant le toit sur lequel ils se tenaient, promettant d'en finir rapidement. La toiture effondrée fonça dans le vide.

Luffy s'avança calmement et se laissa tomber sans soucis dans le vide. Il atterrit souplement pas mal de mètre plus bas, et se releva, toujours aussi impassible. Il s'épousseta, esquivant sans même y penser Bellamy qui rebondissait partout afin de prendre de la vitesse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou, ce morveux ? demanda Sarquiss. Il a eu une assez grande gueule pour provoquer Bellamy, mais là, on croirait qu'il fuit comme un trouillard !

- Zut, une trace de brûlé, constata Luffy dans l'intérieur de sa chemise.

- Tous mes vêtements ont des traces de brûlés, Lu'. Tu aurais dû t'y attendre en prenant cette chemise, déclara Ace tout aussi faussement calme et indifférent que son frère. Je te rappel qu'on a peu de temps.

Même si ignorer ce Bellamy était une façon comme une autre de l'insulter, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Ils n'avaient que trois heures, devant eux, sans quoi, ils ne pourraient pas découvrir Skypiea.

- Je vois aucune différence avec tout à l'heure ! Je croyais que tu voulais me reprendre l'or !? T'as que de la gueule ! Tu fais pas le poids face à moi ! C'est bien ce que je disais ! Ton frère est là, et ça y est, tu t'y crois ! T'es juste bon à radoter avec tes rêves stupides ! Pour qui tu veux te faire passer ! rugit Bellamy.

Luffy esquiva une nouvelle attaque, et Bellamy alla se percher sur un toit, pour lui dire, le regardant de haut :

- Tu peux luter autant que tu veux, personne ne peut échapper à mes pouvoirs du _bane bane no mi_ ! Je suis sur le point de commencer le vrai show !

Et il se mit en position.

- _Spring... Hopper _!

Et il fonça vers le sol, pour recommencer à rebondir sur tous les murs présents, gagnant de plus en plus de vitesse.

Luffy mit son chapeau sur son crâne, les yeux fermés. Ace connaissait cette pose. Les portes de l'Enfer allaient bientôt s'ouvrir.

- Je donne le signal du coup final ? proposa Ace. Je crois qu'il t'a demandé si tu savais frapper...

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, lui répondit Luffy.

Ace leva un bras vers le ciel, en position de _Higan_.

Tout le monde était abasourdit. Bellamy avait disparu, tellement il allait vite. Il utilisait la technique qui lui avait servi à défaire un autre pirate apparemment redoutable.

- Ces mecs sont tes amis ! lança Bellamy. Ahahahahaha ! C'est vrai que ce vieillard et ses singes sont de la même espèce que toi ! Une bande d'abruti qui gobent les mensonges d'un menteur mort il y quatre siècles ! Quelle cité d'or !? Quelle île céleste ?! L'ERE DES RÊVEURS EST REVOLUE ! TU ES LA HONTE DES PIRATES !

Luffy avait une expression empli de pure colère sur son visage. Une haine effrayante se lisait dans ses yeux. Bellamy ne s'en relèverait pas, et ça Ace le savait. Si Luffy ne faisait rien, lui, il cramerait sans la moindre hésitation cet homme.

- _Higan _! cria-t-il.

La balle de feu fila vers le ciel est Luffy leva un poing tremblant de rage.

- Est-ce que je sais frapper ? gronda Luffy.

Et il fit craquer ses doigts.

- Finis-le, Bellamy ! encouragea Sarquiss. Les vauriens comme lui ne méritent pas de vivre dans le monde réel ! Ahahahahaha !

- ADIEU, MUGIWARA ! hurla Bellamy alors qu'il fonçait comme un missile sur Luffy.

Le jeune D. hurla, déchargeant sa haine dans un unique coup de poing.

Son Haki lui échappa en même temps, mais Ace ne le laissa faire, faisant que bientôt, ils étaient plus que les seuls debout.

Le bois de la place se brisa dans un rayon de huit kilomètres sous la force de l'impact. Bellamy, lui, avait la tête profondément enfoncée dans le sol, le visage en sang, et la marque profonde du poing de Luffy dans la face.

Aucune utilisation du Haki pour ce coup.

Aucune utilisation du akuma no mi pour ce coup.

Juste la rancœur, la colère, la rage et la haine.

Le jeune homme se redressa et respira profondément.

- Est-ce que ça fait du bien ? demanda Ace.

- Un bien fou... avoua Luffy.

Ace redressa son chapeau et sourit à son otouto. Le coup qu'avait donné Luffy l'avait libéré, lui aussi, de sa colère. Il se sentait mieux. Il fouilla ses poches tout en disant :

- Alors, c'est l'essentiel. Allons-y, récupérons l'or du ossan.

Il tendit un mouchoir à Luffy qui essuya le sang de Bellamy qui recouvrait son poing.

- Je ferais part de cet incident dans mon rapport, annonça Ace en passant un bras autour des épaules de son frangin.

- Tu mets ce que tu veux dedans, lui dit Luffy.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar d'où était sorti l'équipage, trouvèrent rapidement l'or, et repartirent.

Luffy marcha sur le journal, mais ne se baissa pas pour le prendre, et Ace l'ignora tout autant. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Dommage... son contenu l'aurait _beaucoup_ _intéressé_.

* * *

Thatch faisait la moue, accoudé à la balustrade du nid de pie, quand Haruta le trouva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu boudes ? demanda le petit commandant.

- Non, écoute, marmonna Thatch.

Et Thatch se tut, écartant les bras comme s'il voulait qu'Haruta écoute les bruits environnent.

- Et ? Je suis censé entendre quoi ? s'enquit le plus petit.

- C'est _trop_ calme ! Pas de gamin hystérique qui essaye d'échapper à la victime d'une de ses blagues. Pas de tête d'ananas qui donne des ordres ! Pas de bruits bizarres, la nuit provenant de la cabine voisine ! Pas de gamin souriant qui s'assoit avec difficulté le matin et qui dévore tout ce qui lui passe sous la main à tous les repas ! Pas de complot à trois dans la cuisine ! Pas de menace à la moindre blague aviaire !

- Aaaaah ! Marco et Ace te manquent, c'est donc ça ! Ben fallait le dire... ils font une dernière île et ils rentrent, ils l'ont promis. Ils sont à Jaya. C'est à une île voir deux, de distance avec Water Seven, et Water Seven pointa vers l'île Gyojin ! Ils sont pas si loin que ça !

- Je sais, mais j'y peux rien. Dès qu'ils rentrent, je les séquestre dans leur cabine !

- Jozu a besoin de repos, c'est lui qui remplace Marco en son absence, pour seconder Oyaji... En faisant ça, tu vas couper son sommeil !

* * *

Sarquiss se releva et s'avança en vacillant vers le port, alors qu'Ace allait larguer les amarres, son frères sur les épaules.

- C'était... un coup de bol... Je suis encore debout... souffla Sarquiss.

- Tu tiens tout juste sur tes jambes, retourne te coucher, lui dit Ace.

- Oi, Mugiwara... où est-ce que tu comptes fuir, comme ça... bon à rien... de rêveur !?

Luffy leva un poing, alors qu'Ace arrangeait deux trois trucs au niveau du mât.

- Où ?

Et il pointa le ciel du doigt.

- Sora ! se contenta-t-il de dire.

Et Ace activa son akuma no mi, forçant son frère à s'accrocher un peu mieux. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Yep, ils allaient naviguer dans le ciel. Ils allaient naviguer sur les traces de Roger.

* * *

- Bellamy c'est fait défoncer !

C'était ce qui courrait sur toutes les lèvres dans Jaya, par ceux qui avait échappé au Haki du Roi.

Et il n'y avait qu'un nom : Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy.

Un passant ramassa un journal et poussa un cri qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

- Ohé, ohé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mec ? lui demanda un gars.

- Regardez le journal !

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de tous les journaux disponibles pour voir la une.

Là, en noir et blanc, on voyait Luffy chevaucher un super-colvert, Gol D. Ann assise juste derrière lui, se tenant à lui par un bras autour de sa taille.

« Le fiancé de la Kaizoku no Hime vient d'East Blue ! »

C'était une première claque.

En lisant la suite de l'article, ils encaissèrent une autre claque, bien plus puissante.

Un gars alla voir Bellamy, qui reprenait tout juste connaissance, recevant des soins. Il lui souffla à l'oreille quelque chose, tirant un air stupéfait au blessé.

Finalement, il eut un pauvre rire et marmonna :

- K'ssou... quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, avec lui, je le savais...

* * *

Le _Merry _pouvait de nouveau naviguer.

Ace arriva très vite auprès du navire, et Luffy sauta à terre.

- Juste à temps ! soupira Nami. Ne traînons pas !

- Ace, démonte ton _Striker_, qu'on puisse le ranger, lança Marco.

Les deux frères restèrent un instant choqué devant la transformation du _Merry_. Une _poule _?

- Na, Marco... t'as servi de modèle ? plaisanta Ace.

Il n'avait pas pu résister, c'était trop tentant.

- Cherche moi, et je te laisse ici, yoi, menaça le Phénix.

- C'est dément ! Il va voler ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Tout le monde a aidé pour ça ! annonça Usopp.

Les deux frères saluèrent les macaques : Luffy en macaque, et Ace, toujours avec la politesse extrême qu'on lui avait apprise.

- J'ai comme une petite appréhension, quand je vois ça, déclara Nami.

- Ouais, moi aussi, annonça Zoro, quasi indifférent pourtant. Faut dire qu'un pigeon, ça vole mieux qu'une poule. On aurait peut-être dû utiliser Marco en modèle, finalement.

Marco foudroya Zoro du regard. Pas griffer, gentil phénix, gentil.

- C'EST PAS DE ÇA QUE JE PARLAIS, CRETIN ! gronda Nami.

Ace essaya de ne pas rire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait Marco. Le Phénix respira profondément pour ne pas perdre son calme légendaire.

Luffy déposa son paquet sur la souche d'arbre devant laquelle était assis Cricket, pendant qu'Ace démontait le mât de son _Striker_ afin qu'il prenne moins de place à bord.

Luffy et Cricket se firent face un instant en silence.

- Embarquez immédiatement, sinon, vous allez être en retard, leur dit l'homme. A moins que vous préfériez laisser passer votre chance de voir l'île céleste ? Vous êtes tous les deux des nigauds.

- On y va ! assura Luffy. Merci pour le bateau !

Et il offrit, avec son frère, un immense sourire à Cricket.

Cricket écrasa sa cigarette pour montrer l'équipage des deux frères simiens, en disant que c'était eux qu'il fallait remercier. Ace avait fini de démonter son _Striker _qui fut ainsi plus facile à ranger à bord.

- Merci les mecs ! firent les deux D. aux singes.

- Allez magnez-vous pour embarquer sur le navire ! leur dit Masira.

- Monte, Lu', je lui dis notre source, pour Skypiea, déclara Ace.

Il se précipita vers Cricket qui demanda aux autres pirates de bien assurer. Ace se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- La personne qui n'a pas cessé de nous dire que cette île existée... c'est mon parrain, Mei-ô Silver Rayleigh.

- Hein ?!

Ace se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil, et en riant, revint vers le _Merry, _sous le regard attendrit de Marco. Il sauta agilement à bord, sous le regard abasourdit de Cricket.

- On y va, les gars ! lança Nami.

Et le _Merry _leva l'ancre.

- Oi, les D. ! C'est l'heure de la séparation ! lança Cricket.

Les deux frères allèrent à l'arrière pour mieux le voir.

- Une chose est sûre et certaine... Jamais personne n'a réussi à prouver que cette île céleste et de la Cité d'Or _n'existaient pas_ ! Et vous tenez de source sûre la certitude de sa présence !

- Ouais ! assura Ace.

- Ça peut paraître incroyable ! Certain se moqueront de vous... mais on s'en tape. C'est ça, l'aventure !

- L'aventure, he ? répéta Luffy.

- L'aventure... souffla Ace.

- Puisse Davy Jones nous épargner les folies d'Ace, pria Marco avec un sourire attendrit.

Robin eut un petit rire à son commentaire alors que Cricket disait :

- Exactement ! Merci pour l'or... et faîtes attention de ne pas tomber du ciel !

Les frères D. se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, ce rire si caractéristique qu'ils avaient, qui montrait leur dent, tant il était immense.

- Ja na, ossan ! lancèrent-ils.

- Transmettez à votre oncle mon bon souvenir ! Et à Newgate aussi !

Marco le salua d'un signe un peu militaire, du haut de son perchoir.

- Ossan ! Ménages-toi ! lui lança Ace.

- Occupes-toi de ton cul, plutôt, gamin ! répliqua Cricket.

« Marco s'en charge pour moi » songea Ace.

Derrière lui, le Phénix éternua.

* * *

- Il est sept heures ! annonça Shôjô. Nous arriverons à destination vers onze heures.

- On peut supposer que le lieu changera de la dernière fois, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

- Oui, de ce que qu'a dit le Patron, c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver !

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour ça, Marco-san ? demanda Nami.

- Laissez-moi me concentrer sur mon esprit aviaire, et je vous donnerais toutes les indications que je peux, assura le Phénix.

Et il s'assit à côté du South Bird enchaîné à la balustrade, sous le regard curieux des frères D.

Il écouta l'océan, fermant son esprit aux voix humaines, écoutant juste la nature. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand l'oiseau à sa droite dit aux pirates qu'il allait indiquer une autre direction juste pour les faire chier. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps en pointant vers le Nord.

Il commença à sentir quelque chose, et se concentra dessus.

Oui, il percevait le phénix en lui sentir les étranges nuages fossiles se déplacer lentement.

Il se redressa, attirant l'attention d'Ace qui cessa de déconner avec les autres.

Un geste de la main, et Ace demanda à son frère de prendre la barre.

Il fallut peu de temps pour le Phénix, afin qu'il puisse donner une direction.

- Sud-Ouest, Lu' ! répéta Ace.

Il ne fallut que deux trois autres signes pour obtenir une orientation qui le mena devant la masse nuageuse qu'ils cherchaient.

Il était que dix heure, et le Phénix avait impressionné tout le monde. Pour le coup, Shôjô envoya ses plongeurs à la mer.

Marco rouvrit les yeux et se fit craquer son cou.

- Kyyya, Marco-san ! Vous êtes si impressionnant ! fit Nami d'un air admiratif qui ne trompa pas le moins du monde le Phénix.

... qui mit un terme aux espoirs de la rouquin sur le champ :

- Trop jeune pour moi, yoi. Et je ne suis pas amateur de rouquine.

Tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à du roux lui faisait trop penser à Akagami. Il était ensuite très heureux avec Ace, Ann comprise dans le lot, alors pas question de briser son couple pour cette fille rousse.

Ace termina son explication à Nami sur pourquoi Marco haïssait Shanks, et donc, les roux, et regarda son amant, sentant son regard sur lui. Il inclina son chapeau sur son visage pour cacher un léger rougissement.

Marco était incorrigible...

Et l'info tant attendu tomba enfin : Le knock up stream en formation était à dix heures.

La mer devint très agitée. Marco attrapa Chopper avant qu'il ne passe par-dessus bord et s'accrocha à une rambarde avec ses serres. Tout le monde se tint de son mieux.

- Kokaishi-san ! Le log pose indique où ?! demanda Robin, de là où elle se tenait.

Nami jeta un œil à son log qui pointait toujours vers le ciel.

- Il pointe droit vers ce nuage ! Les garçons, que disent le vôtre !?

Les deux D. regardèrent le cadeau de Rayleigh à leur poignet.

- Pareil ! lança Ace.

Et il perdit son regard dans le nuage au-dessus de sa tête, songeant qu'il allait marcher sur les traces de son père, trouver peut-être une trace de son passage.

Il en avait rêvé. Pouvoir prétendre à cela... prétendre marcher dans les pas de cet homme qui lui avait donné son sang.

Ace redescendit de son nuage personnel en entendant Masira dire qu'il allait les conduire au centre du tourbillon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait une fois au milieu ? demanda Nami, paniquée.

- Suis tes tripes, c'est toi la navigatrice, lui répondit Ace.

- Suivre le courant. On se rapproche du centre et on reste à proximité, yoi. Tu y arriveras ? annonça Marco.

Nami regarda l'énorme tourbillon qui s'était formé et déglutit. Elle souffla ensuite profondément et prit un air résolu.

- Nous parviendrons sans soucis à l'île céleste ! annonça t-elle.

Bien, elle allait y arriver. Marco sentait qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien sans lui. D'autant plus qu'elle avait la confiance de son capitaine.

- ON VA SE FAIRE ENGLOUTIR ! pleura Usopp.

- J'aurais dû appeler Shanks. J'aurais eu Yassop, afin de le prévenir de la mort imminente de son fils unique, plaisanta Ace.

- JE TE HAIS, ACE !

Le rire d'Ace fut coupé par un kai-ô prit dans le tourbillon, qui disparut rapidement.

C'est là que les frères simiens leur dire que c'était leur tour de jouer. Nami se frotta les mains, et commença à donner des instructions, avec Luffy. Même si les demande de Luffy était inutile tel que déplacé tel truc à plusieurs endroits, permis aux plus peureux de ne pas céder trop à la panique, en gardant l'esprit occupé.

- On va mourir ! Luffy, Ace ! L'île céleste n'est qu'un rêve dans un rêve ! pleura Usopp en déplaçant un énième baril dans la cuisine.

- Un rêve dans un rêve... je vois... firent les frères D. d'une voix étrangement calme. Une île qui n'est qu'un rêve dans un rêve...

- Un rêve de gosse qui se réalise enfin, renchérit Ace.

- On peut pas laisser passer une aventure pareille ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Cherche pas, dès que la situation se présente comme ça, le D. sera toujours amusé, yoi, compatit Marco.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? demanda Robin.

- Gol D. Roger et Oyaji se sont souvent affronter, donc, je peux vous parler de lui en long, en large et en travers. Ensuite, notre cher équipage reçoit de temps à autre la visite d'un certain marine avec un D., qu'on aimerait bien voir un peu moins souvent, à nos trousses, yoi. Mais il vient s'enquérir du fait que l'on prenne soin de son petit-fils.

Cela fit frissonner Ace d'effroi. Pas Garp ! Pitié !

- Oi, pendant que vous discutez, on a atteint le centre du tourbillon, leur annonça Zoro.

- Accrochez-vous ! cria Luffy.

Et le _Merry _tomba au centre du tourbillon... pour se retrouver sur une portion de mer d'un calme plat. C'était très louche, ça.

Il avait fallu moins d'une seconde pour que le tourbillon _disparaisse_.

- C'est fini ? demanda Usopp.

- Non, souffla Nami en fixant le sol de bois avec des yeux ronds.

Très vite, un grondement sourd leur parvint.

Le centre du tourbillon avait touché le fond.

Et lentement, l'eau commença à gonfler sous eux.

- Tenez-vous prêt... souffla Nami. Ça va péter.

Il était là...

Le Knock Up Stream était là, sous eux.

- Une dernière volonté, Lu' ? demanda Ace.

- Je serais le Kaizoku Ou, annonça Luffy avec un immense sourire. Et toi ?

Et il tendit une main à son frère qui la prit d'une poigne ferme, tout aussi souriant.

- Je poserai les pieds à Raftell pour pouvoir brandir haut et fort mon nom, annonça Ace.

- Vous pouvez mourir en paix, à présent, yoi, déclara Marco.

- T'en as une, Marco, toi ? demanda Zoro.

- Je resterai le maître des cieux du Shin Sekai, annonça le Phénix avec un sourire tranquille. Et toi ?

- Je serais le meilleur bretteur de ce bas monde ! rugit Zoro avec un sourire féroce.

- Cramponnez-vous ou réfugiez-vous dans les cabines ! lança Sanji alors que le _Merry _était encore plus soulevé dans les airs.

L'océan allait exploser...

Et il explosa, faisant qu'une ligne d'eau jaillit à folle allure vers le ciel... et le _Merry _navigua dessus, comme si c'était l'océan lui-même, peu importe qu'ils soient à la verticale ou quoi !

C'était démentiel...

- C'est génial ! hurla Luffy.

- Il trouve ça marrant ! s'exclama Usopp.

Ace se tordait de rire, allongé contre la porte de la cuisine.

- Et son frère est pas plus lucide !

- Oh, Zoro ! Je t'ai pas dit ! Ton cul vaut soixante-dix millions de berrys ! lança Ace.

- Eh, pas mal !

- Les événements d'Alabasta, je suppose, déclara Marco. Ton frère vaut combien ?

- Cent millions ! Un cinquième de ma prime ! Je paris ma prime qu'il attendra Shabaody avec trois cent millions sur le crâne, mais qu'il trouvera un moyen de passer dans le Shin Sekai avec quatre cent millions.

- On en parlera une autre fois, parce que là, la coque commence à se détacher de l'eau ! lança Sanji. Si ça continu, on va s'écraser en bas !

Et pour prouver ce qu'il disait, le kai-ô de tout à l'heure tomba en passant à côté d'eux.

C'était le souffle de l'explosion qui les avait envoyés aussi haut, après tout…

Des débris commencèrent à leur tomber dessus.

C'est là que l'ordre tomba :

- Déployez les voiles immédiatement !

Ace perçu un sourire sur les lèvres de Marco.

- Tu la testes ? Tu attendais quoi avant de donner la solution ? demanda Ace.

- Le dernier moment. Le dernier moment, yoi, répondit le Phénix alors que Luffy et Zoro déployaient la voile à la demande de Nami.

- Si la mer et le vent sont de la partit, je peux arriver à tout ! Je vous passe les explications, je ne suis pas certaine que tout le monde les comprennent ! Qui est la navigatrice des Mugiwara Kaizoku ? fit Nami avec un sourire.

- C'est Nami-saaan ! hurla Sanji.

- Tout le monde au boulot ! lança Luffy.

Nami se tourna vers Marco qui souriait toujours.

- J'ai réussi mon épreuve ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- On en reparlera si on survie, yoi, répondit tranquillement le Phénix.

À côté de lui, Ace s'esclaffa.

- Il faut prendre le vent qui vient de tribord ! Alignons-nous sur le courant ! lança Nami.

Et le _Merry_ se détacha de l'eau, pour... _voler_.

Ils flottaient dans l'air, porté par le courant ascendant.

Une lueur bleutée se mit à voler au niveau du _Merry_, comme si Marco, en se transformant, avait voulu faire la course avec le navire.

- Ace, note dans ton rapport qu'ils ont assez de folie pour faire voler un navire ! cria Marco.

- Je le ferais ! assura Ace. C'est dément ! Tout le monde va nous prendre pour des dingues sur le _Moby_ _Dick_, quand on leur dira qu'on a fait voler un navire à la verticale de l'océan !

- Ace ! On va mettre les pieds à Skypiea ! C'est là, juste au-dessus de notre tête ! lança Luffy en se laissant glisser le long du pont pour rejoindre son aîné.

Ace inclina son chapeau sur son visage, afin de cacher ses larmes de joies.

- Ace ? s'inquiéta Luffy.

- Je suis heureux... Tu imagines ce qui nous attend là-haut ? souffla Ace.

- ON ENTRE DANS LE NUAGE ! avertit Nami.

Marco revint à bord, histoire de ne pas se perdre à l'intérieur, et reprit sa forme humaine, alors qu'ils traversaient la couche nuageuse.

* * *

**Je vous donne rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et immédiatement après, pour les lecteurs de A Path For The Sea New King !**


	39. Les portes du Paradis

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je sais, je suis impardonnable de vous avoir fait autant patienter, mais mon BR est en vacance. Je voulais l'attendre, mais ma patience n'est pas des meilleurs, du coup, je poste deux chapitres dans cette histoire, sans qu'ils soient passés en correction, désolée.**

**Pour les commentaires :**

**Morwyn K : du calme, du calme, c'est mauvais pour ton petit cœur de s'exciter autant. Tu l'auras ton journal entre les mains d'Ace en temps voulu ! Laisse les rejoindre leur équipage :p**

**Kaila : J'adore les messages romans, je t'assure, donc pas de souci. Merci pour le compliment, ça fait plaisir à entendre ^^ pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, c'est la même, on est des ennemis mortels. Pour Teach, beaucoup de gens m'aiment sur ce coup là, je crois. Pour Marine Ford, je ne dirais rien sans la présence de mon avocat (SHAKKY ! J'ai besoin d'un avocat !), et il existe qu'une personne à l'heure actuelle, à part moi (bien sûre) qui à une idée sur au moins un truc qu'il va se passer à cet instant :p Pour les enfants, merci pour ton vote, c'est bien partit pour ce produire, j'en suis certaine, mais pour les enfants, je sais déjà ce que je veux et na ! Je serais très curieuse d'entendre ce que tu penses de la théorie du D., sérieusement, donc quand tu auras trouvé comment t'inscrire (Sign in, sign up) envoie moi un mp pour qu'on en discute.**

* * *

La sortit des nuages brisa les ailes de bois du _Merry_. Tous s'accrochèrent encore plus à ce à quoi ils se tenaient.

Bam !

Ils finirent par se retrouver sur une mer blanche de nuage, et le calme revint...

Tout le monde se laissa tomber sur le pont, plus ou moins conscient et recracha l'eau qu'ils avaient avalé dans leur monté. Ace avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il s'assit, aidait par Marco, et essaya de respirer.

- Du calme, doucement, lui murmura Marco.

- Zoro ? marmonna Luffy.

- Présent, fit le sabreur en s'adossant à la rambarde.

- Usopp ?

- Il est inconscient, Chopper sans occupe, marmonna Nami. Et je suis là…

- Merci… Sanji ?

- Présent, senshô, grogna Sanji.

- Robin ?

- Oui… haleta l'archéologue, trempé jusqu'aux os.

L'équipage était là, c'était certain.

- Ace ? appela Luffy.

- En train de cracher ses poumons, yoi, répondit Marco. Merci d'avoir fait l'appel…

Luffy se redressa et se traîna jusqu'à son frère qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à respirer. Il était tout rouge. Chopper vint l'examiner, inquiet, sans chercher à déloger le malade des bras de Marco auquel il s'accrochait presque avec l'énergie du désespoir. Fallait pas lui en vouloir, Ace détestait les médecins, aussi doux soit-il.

- Bordel… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? marmonna Zoro. Oi, Ace… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Son akuma no mi fait qu'il a une consommation plus importante que beaucoup en oxygène, expliqua Chopper en l'examinant. Il lui faut le temps de s'adapter…

Luffy se redressa et regarda autour du navire.

Il hissa son frère sur pied, le soutenant avec un bras d'Hiken sur ses épaules. Ace se laissa faire, s'accrochant à son otouto.

- Regarde, Ace ! fit Luffy. On y est…

Ace leva les yeux, toujours haletant, et eut un sourire en voyant la mer de nuage autour d'eux. Ils y étaient, elle était là, la mer céleste... l'île céleste... le souvenir de son père était à la portée de ses doigts. Luffy laissa son frère se rasseoir contre la rambarde, sans pour autant le lâcher.

Tout le monde se leva et regarda l'extérieur.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Sanji.

- Tout est blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanc ! admira Luffy, heureux comme un gosse.

- Ce sont des nuages ! s'exclama Chopper.

- Nous sommes sur des nuages ? Mais comment fait-on pour flotter dessus ?! s'enquit Nami, stupéfaite.

- Va savoir, yoi. Nous sommes sur l'océan céleste. Ah, Usopp-kun vient de reprendre connaissance, fit Marco qui semblait un peu plus palot que d'habitude.

- Vous allez bien, Fushisho-san ? s'enquit Robin.

- C'est pas la première île céleste que je vois. Après un temps d'adaptation, je vais aller mieux… heureusement que j'ai pas eu à voler pour venir jusqu'ici, yoi.

- Mais regardez, le log pose pointe toujours vers le haut… constata Nami.

- Nous sommes encore dans l'Imperionimbus, sans doute, supposa Robin en s'asseyant sur la rambarde de sécurité, juste à côté d'Ace qui commençait très lentement à respirer un peu mieux, soutenu par son petit-frère.

- Alors, on doit monter plus haut ? Mais comment ? s'enquit Chopper.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Il doit y avoir un passage, par-là… souffla Ace.

- Ne parle pas, Ace, lui dit Luffy.

Plouf !

- Qui a eu l'idée stupide de plonger, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Usopp, dirent Sanji et Zoro.

- On ne sait rien sur cette mer, et cet idiot a plongé ?! s'énerva Nami.

- Pourquoi je suis pas surpris, grogna Marco en se laissant aller contre le mât.

Et il se laissa glisser à terre en fermant les yeux. Il avait pas la tête de s'attarder sur une connerie pareille... être un oiseau de feu n'était pas la chose la plus facile qui soit dans ces conditions.

- Quelqu'un devrait le repêcher, yoi, marmonna-t-il.

Ace se leva de la rambarde et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. En moins de deux, le jeune homme avait fait une crise de narcolepsie, ce qui fit sourire Marco, puisque la tête d'Ace tomba sur l'épaule du Phénix qui arrangea la position du jeune homme.

- Allez, repêchons-le, avant qu'il ne se noie, marmonna Luffy. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour.

Et il lança son bras sur lequel Robin fit pousser des yeux, afin de l'orienter dans la bonne direction. C'était dure, parce que même s'il s'agissait d'une mer de nuage, c'était toujours la mer, et ça leur pompé leur énergie.

- Je le vois ! Il est en train de tomber ! annonça Robin.

- Ce genre de mer n'a pas de fond, yoi. Le seul fond qu'il trouvera, c'est dans la mer en dessous, que l'on a quitté, marmonna Marco.

- Où est-il, Robin ?! demanda Luffy.

- Je m'en charge, annonça Robin. Veinte fleur !

Elle resta concentrer, jusqu'à ramener Usopp à la main de Luffy qui le saisit et le ressortit de l'eau. Emportait par son élan, Luffy tomba sur le ventre de son frère qui se réveilla en sursaut. Ace papillonna un instant et se redressa sur ses coudes pour savoir ce qu'il avait sur le bide.

Bon, deux poissons voulurent reprendre leur repas (Usopp), mais Sanji et Zoro les firent vite partir.

- Faut croire que cet endroit n'est pas de tout repos, commenta Zoro.

- Même dans le ciel, c'est toujours la Grand Line… Luffy… si tu veux pas que je commette un fratricide, doublé d'un D-cide, vire de mon ventre… marmonna Ace écraser par son frère.

Luffy se leva immédiatement. Et oui, Ace qui menace de faire un fratricide, c'est une menace à prendre au sérieux.

- Les animaux sont étranges… souffla Sanji. Pas sûr que ce soit un poisson et un poulpe.

- L'évolution animal a fait qu'ils se sont adapté à vivre dans les nuages, expliqua Marco. C'est un vrai océan, autour de nous, pas de simples nuages.

Usopp se redressa brusquement en hurlant et frissonnant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Sanji.

- Un poisson dans mon slip… l'île céleste est effrayante… couina le tireur.

Marco ramassa le pauvre poisson que Usopp avait tiré de son vêtement et le rejeta à l'eau.

- On est sur un océan, pas encore sur l'île, rectifia Ace.

- Tout de même, la faune est si étrange... commenta Nami.

- Je rejoins l'opinion de Fushisho-san. La faune a subit un long processus d'évolution pour parvenir jusqu'au stade de pouvoir survivre dans un océan sans fond, déclara Robin.

- Comme se changer en ballon ou aplatir son corps ? demanda Zoro.

- Tout cela dans le but de réduire leur densité. Après tout, j'ai entendu dire que les oiseaux ont les os creux, continua l'archéologue.

- Non. Les oiseaux ont moins d'os, et ce sont les os long qui sont creux, juste eux, yoi, rectifia l'expert aviaire du groupe. Les espèces qui ne volent pas, comme le poulet ou l'autruche, eux, ils les ont pleins. Mais il est vrai que la densité de l'eau ici est moindre que celle de la mer à laquelle nous sommes habitués, yoi.

- Et leurs écailles ressemblent à des plumes… commenta Nami.

- De la famille lointaine, Marco ? plaisanta Zoro.

- J'ai eu droit à tout venant des Shirohige, mais la comparaison avec un poisson, ça, c'est une première, commenta le Phénix d'un air blasé.

Lui qui pensait avoir tout entendu... voilà que les Rookies s'y mettaient !

- Mais c'est étonnant qu'ils soient carnivores… constata Sanji.

- Y'a pas de risque de trouver de plante dans une mer sans fond. Y'a rien pour s'accrocher, pointa Nami.

C'est là que Chopper poussa un cri de peur.

Il s'était assis au bord de la rambarde, regardant au loin avec des jumelles, à la recherche de l'île céleste, quand il avait d'abord avoir vu un navire, puis hurler de peur.

- Tu as vu un navire ? demanda Sanji.

- Non, enfin, si mais…

- Tout le monde en garde, on a de la visite ! lança Luffy, avertit d'une menace par son Haki.

Marco et Ace étaient déjà en garde, en cas de besoin, eux aussi alerter par le Haki.

En effet, quelqu'un fonçait sur eux à grande vitesse, sur l'eau, et pas armer des meilleures intentions. Il sauta, prêt à se battre contre eux.

Il envoya un coup à Sanji qui s'effondra. Zoro réagit trop lentement, et Luffy se fit aplatir.

Le manque d'oxygène se faisait sentir. Ace se leva, se mettant en position pour un Hiken, quand l'homme sauta de nouveau dans les airs, et arma le bazooka qu'il avait avec lui. Là, quelqu'un vint à leur rescousse et envoya leur assaillant à la mer.

C'était un vieil homme en armure avec une cape, accompagné par un oiseau à pois. Quelque chose qu'Ace connaissait déjà...

- Le Chevalier du Ciel, ne ? souffla Ace avec un sourire.

Vu la tête de Luffy, lui aussi s'en souvenait.

- J'aurais dû écouter les histoires de cet idiot un peu plus souvent, au lieu d'essayer d'étaler ton oncle avec un concours de boissons, yoi, marmonna Marco.

Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils suivaient vraiment son père et son parrain.

- Comme dans les histoires de Ji-chan ! Shihihihi ! fit le jeune homme.

- Je vois que j'ai pas besoin de me présenter, constata le vieil homme, surpris. Je suis en effet le Chevalier du Ciel.

- En tout cas, l'attaquant est parti, constata Luffy.

- Je le sens plus, en effet, fit Marco.

- De même, assura Ace en reprenant une position moins offensive.

- C'était qui ce type ? demanda Nami. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les gars ? C'était minable ! Vous avez été étalé tous les trois par un seul type !

- Merci de nous avoir sauvés ! remercia Chopper.

- Y'a pas de mal, c'est un service, fit le Chevalier.

- Faut pas leur en vouloir, c'est à cause de l'oxygène. Plus on monte en altitude, moins on en trouve, expliqua Marco. On en consomme énormément en temps normal. Ace encore plus, je serais pas surpris qu'il nous fasse une perte de connaissance.

- Sur mon D., je verrais tout ce qu'i voir, gronda Ace.

Il avait voulu voir tout ça, il allait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

- Vous êtes des habitants de la mer Bleu, je suppose ? fit le Chevalier du Ciel.

- Oui, on vient d'en bas, répondit Marco qui regardait avec méfiance l'homme s'approcher d'Ace.

Le vieil homme caressa sa barbe, assez perplexe, tout en regardant Ace.

- Vous n'êtes pas déjà venu par ici, y'a un peu plus de vingt ans ? s'enquit le chevalier.

- J'étais tout juste sorti du ventre de ma mère, donc non, je pense pas, fit Ace. Mais si vous pensez à une certaine personne, je pense que c'est normal que vous me preniez pour elle.

Et il offrit un sourire un peu embarrasser. Oups, cet homme devait se souvenir de son père et l'avait presque confondu avec lui. S'il venait à vendre la mèche, Ace n'osait pas imaginer le foin que ça ferait. Il ignorait s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'équipage de son frère, pour l'instant.

- Hmmm, bref. Donc, c'est normal que vous ayez un peu de mal, après tout, vous êtes à sept mille mètres au-dessus de la mer Bleu. Vous, c'est pas la première fois que vous visitez une île Céleste.

Et le Chevalier pointa un doigt sur Marco.

Les deux frères eurent un soupir discret... ils l'avaient échappé belle.

- J'en ai vu trois. Celle-ci, ça sera la quatrième, yoi, répondit Marco.

- Si vous cherchez l'île, Skypiea, elle est sur la mer Opale, encore dix mille mètres au-dessus de nous. En général, le corps des humains de la mer Bleu ne le supporte pas.

- On commence à s'y faire, assura Luffy en se frappant la poitrine.

- Je n'échouerai pas à cause de mon foutu akuma no mi… je marcherai dans ses traces, et le dépasserai, quitte à en crever, annonça Ace.

- La phase d'habituation commence à s'achever pour moi, marmonna Marco. Raison pour laquelle j'évite de bouger depuis tout à l'heure, yoi.

- Je dois m'être habitué, moi aussi, constata Zoro. Je me sens mieux que tout à l'heure.

- Non, non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible, réfuta le Chevalier du Ciel.

- Je veux savoir ! Comment cet homme faisait pour tenir sur les nuages ? demanda Chopper.

- Doucement, doucement, je comprends que vous ayez beaucoup de question à poser, fit le vieil homme en s'asseyant sur une barrière de sécurité. Mais commençons à parler business.

- Business ? demandèrent Nami et Marco.

Vu la façon dont Marco avait dit ça, limite en grognant, le vieux avait tout intérêt à faire gaffe à ce qu'il allait dire. Ace connaissait que trop bien son ami pour savoir que le Chevalier s'aventurait en terrain glissant.

- Je suis un mercenaire freelance. N'étant pas dans votre élément, vous deviendrez des proies faciles pour les guerriers et les poissons célestes. Un coup de sifflet, et je viendrais vous sauver pour cinq millions d'Extols.

- On vient d'arriver direct de la mer Bleu, on n'est pas passé par une autre île avec un système de change, yoi, expliqua Marco. En bas, là où nous étions, personne ne croyez à l'existence de cet île. Quant à la protection…

- Y'a qu'une façon de le savoir. Lu' ? fit Ace en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne.

Il fit craquer ses poings et se mit en garde. Comprenant son idée Luffy frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre, et il se mit en position. Les deux D. respirèrent profondément, et en moins de deux, ils commencèrent à ferrailler, sans utiliser leur akuma no mi, ni de Haki, utilisant la force brute, leur agilité, leur vitesse et leur souplesse. Ace ne ménagea aucunement son frère, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner de faux espoir sur le niveau du Shin Sekai.

En moins de deux, aussi, Marco fut entre eux, bloquant leur coup de pied à main nu.

Un œil à l'équipage de Luffy, et Ace sut que son frère ne leur avait pas montré ce qu'il avait vraiment dans le ventre.

- Ce navire est fragile, yoi. On a bien compris que vous étiez au mieux de votre forme, tous les deux, marmonna Marco. Et Ace, tu devrais y aller un peu plus doucement, c'est ton otouto, pas Thatch, Jozu ou moi, pour que tu puisses aller aussi fort.

- Sasuga Ichibantaï Taïsho du Yonkou Shirohige, sourit Robin. Et on ne pouvait en attendre moins de deux D., ne ? Quoique l'on puisse dire que vous cachez très bien votre jeu, senshô-san...

- Vous êtes des monstres, constata le Chevalier, perturbé. Mais si vous êtes passé direct depuis la mer Bleu, vous êtes arrivé ici comment ? Vous n'êtes pas venu par High West ?

- Iie. On s'est choppé le Knock Up Stream, répondit Zoro.

- Un instant ! Vous voulez dire qu'il existe un autre moyen d'arriver sur cette mer céleste ?! demanda Nami.

- Vous avez pris ce gigantesque courant ?! Quand je pense qu'il existe encore des âmes assez courageuses pour oser faire ça...

- Ace… Luffy… c'est bien votre oncle qui a déjà mis les pieds sur cette île, non ? Vous auriez pas pu nous dire qu'on avait pas pris une route _normale_ ! rugit Nami.

- Stop ! Ji-chan nous a raconté son aventure, mais pas comment il y est arrivé ! s'exclama Luffy en se défendant.

- Je veux l'engueuler ! déclara Nami.

- Tu auras touuuuut le temps de le faire à Shabaody, je veux pas risqué que l'appel se fasse intercepter, et qu'on découvre où il se cache, déclara Ace. Malgré l'âge, il a _encore_ une prime pour sa tête.

- Mais j'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer ! Vous auriez pu vous renseigner auprès de lui, non !? engueula Nami en secouant le pauvre Luffy.

- Et nous faire souffler les réponses ? Cela aurait réduit totalement l'intérêt de la chose ! s'indigna Luffy.

- Tu vas devoir t'y faire, Nami, si tu comptes cartographier le monde dans son ensemble, et donc, aller jusque dans le Shin Sekai, parce que là-bas, y'a des choses encore plus dure à passer qu'un simple knock up stream ! Et arrête de t'en prendre à Luffy ! rouspéta Ace.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de perte dans votre équipage ? demanda le Chevalier, interrompant Nami.

- On a fait plus ou moins l'appel, et personne ne manque, répondit Luffy. Les invités inclus !

- Les autres routes n'auraient pas été aussi clémentes. Sur un équipage de cent personnes, seuls quelques survivants parviennent au bout. Tandis que le knock up stream, c'est plus…

- Ça passe ou ça casse, yoi ? proposa Marco.

- Exactement. Peu de gens prendraient le risque de tout perdre, surtout de nos jours.

- C'est sans compter la chance insolente d'un D. Si on en rajoute d'eux… je vous laisse imaginer, sourit le Phénix, comme si c'était normal.

- Votre courage et votre fougue m'impressionne beaucoup, avoua le Chevalier.

Usopp se leva pour faire son discours mensonger, mais y renonça vite face à Nami.

Le chevalier leur lança un sifflet en disant :

- Vous n'aurez qu'à souffler fort là-dedans. Je descendrais du Paradis lui-même pour venir à votre secours. En temps normal, je fais payer mes interventions 5 millions d'Extols, mais exceptionnellement, je vous fais cadeau d'un coup de sifflet. Voir deux, puisque Pierre c'est pris d'affection pour vous, en mauve.

Marco regarda l'oiseau percher à côté de lui et lui gratta sous le bec en souriant. On avait reconnu le Phénix en lui.

- Entre oiseau, on se comprend, se contenta de dire Marco.

- Attendez, donnez-nous votre nom ! s'exclama Nami en voyant le chevalier se lever, comme pour partir.

- Pas la peine, Nami. Il se nomme Gan Fall, si je me souviens de ce que raconté Ji-chan dans son histoire, fit Luffy.

- C'est exact. Je suis le Chevalier du Ciel Gan Fall. Et mon compagnon, c'est Pierre, qui a consommé le uma uma no mi, qui peut donc se transformer en cheval ailé.

- Comme le pégase ? s'exclama Nami, les yeux brillants.

- C'est exact !

Enfin, si on voulait, parce que le résultat n'était pas top...

- Que la chance soit avec vous, âmes courageuses !

Et Gan Fall disparu dans le ciel.

- C'est ce que j'appelle un drôle d'oiseau… commenta Sanji.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une transformation ? demanda Nami.

- Lui, c'est certain, il est pas de ta famille ! déclara Ace à Marco avec un immense sourire.

- Je donnerais cher pour que tu emplois ta bouche à quelque chose de mon idiot que te moquer de moi, soupira Marco.

- Du genre ?

Vu le sourire malicieux d'Ace, il avait une idée innommable dans le crâne, surtout au vu de la manière dont il lécha ses babines. Marco pouvait imaginer au moins une bonne dizaine d'idées que pouvait avoir le jeune homme et rien que d'y penser donnait des envies assez gênante au vu de là où ils étaient.

- Laisse tomber, yoi, marmonna Marco.

- Au final, on n'aura pas appris grand-chose, à part ce que savent déjà senshô-san et Portgas-san, commenta Robin en ramassant le sifflet.

- C'est vrai ça ! constata Usopp. Rien du tout.

- Sauf savoir que si on veut de l'aide, il suffit de sifflet là-dedans, marmonna Sanji.

- Et on fait comment pour monter là-haut ? demanda Zoro.

- Il doit y avoir un passage, j'en suis certain ! assura Ace.

- Je vais faire un tour de reconnaissance, annonça Marco.

Et il s'envola prestement, pour revenir très vite. Il pointa son aile vers ce qui semblait ressembler à une cascade dans les nuages, et le _Merry_ le suivit.

* * *

Luffy se jeta sur un nuage aussi doux et chaud que du coton, sous le regard attendrit de son aîné. Bientôt, Chopper et Usopp vinrent jouer avec lui.

- Une porte ? fit Nami à Marco, alors que Luffy jouait avec Usopp et Chopper sur des nuages moelleux qui bloquaient la route du navire.

- Oui, fit le Phénix, toujours debout sur la rambarde où il s'était posé. Une porte gigantesque juste au-dessus de la cascade nuageuse, yoi.

- Vous pouvez nous y guider, Marco-san, s'il vous plaît ?

- Na, Marco ? demanda Ace avec ses grands yeux de chiots.

Il mourrait d'envie de voler sur le dos du Phénix, il adorait ça.

Marco soupira et se mis de dos à tout le monde, devinant ce qu'avait son jeune amant dans le crâne. Ace sauta en riant sur son dos, et le Phénix s'envola, la tête du jeune homme dans le creux de son cou.

- Suivez nous, fit l'oiseau.

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper rejoignirent le navire, et le _Merry_ se remis à naviguer, suivant le duo devant eux.

* * *

- Une construction humaine, ici ? marmonna Sanji.

- Tout reste à découvrir sur cette mer, lui dit Robin.

- Bah ! On le saura quand on y sera ! sourit Luffy.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Marco très vite.

Et il revint sur le navire, à la plus grande déception d'Ace.

Et ils virent enfin une porte.

Enfin, un portail _immense_ et super décorer, baptisé 'Heaven's Gate'. Et derrière, il y avait bel et bien une cascade. Très cliché dans l'opinion du Phénix.

- La Porte du Paradis ! C'est comme si on allait mourir, déprima Usopp.

- A moins que nous soyons déjà morts, commenta Zoro avec un sourire.

- Oh ça, expliquerait bien des choses, constata Sanji, pensivement.

Bon, pour le coup, Chopper entra dans une crise de panique et vint s'accrocher à la jambe de Marco qui le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Tu ferais un bon père, Marco, constata Ace à son oreille.

- C'est une proposition que tu me fais ? demanda Marco, un brin surpris.

- Une simple constatation...

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda Luffy.

- T'occupes, des histoires de Shirohige, lui dit Ace avec un geste de la main pour lui dire que ça ne le concernait en rien.

- Pfff, ahou nii-chan.

- Forcément, avec un baka otouto comme toi...

- Oh, regardez, y'a quelqu'un ! constata Usopp, coupant un début de dispute.

En effet, une vieille dame venait de sortir d'une porte et les prenait en photo.

Un pruneau avec des ailes, si on se référait à la description des deux D.

- Ano… commença Nami.

- Je suis la surveillante de la Porte du Paradis, Amazon. Vous êtes ici pour du tourisme ou pour la guerre ? fit la vieille femme.

- On est ici pour le tourisme. Nous cherchons plus particulièrement les traces d'un homme légendaire du nom de Gol D. Roger, répondit Ace. Nous savons qu'il est venu ici, et nous sommes à la recherche de traces de son passage.

- Ou-oui, je pense que le tourisme est le terme le plus approprié, répondit Nami.

- Peu importe, de toute façon. Acquittez-vous de la taxe d'immigration d'un milliard d'Extol chacun, et passez votre chemin ! fit le pruneau sur pattes. C'est le règlement.

- Et c'est combien en berry ? demanda Marco. Peu importe le prix, ça sera à multiplier par neuf, yoi.

- On fait que passer, pourquoi faut-il payer aussi cher pour entrer ? demanda Usopp. Cette baa-san doit avoir les fusibles grillés.

Nami lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche et demanda avec un sourire un peu crispé :

- Et… et si par le plus grand des hasards…. Nous n'avions pas assez ?

- Vous pourrez toujours passer… ou bien vous pouvez aussi ne pas passer. Je ne suis ni gardienne, ni guerrière. Je m'informe seulement de vos intentions.

- C'est louche cette histoire, commenta Marco, résument la pensée de ceux doté d'un minimum de raison.

- Oi… passez en fraude, c'est pas une première, Marco, fait pas ta chochotte ! fit Ace.

- Tu devrais faire valoir ton droit par le sang, et demander le passage gratos, lui répliqua le Phénix.

- Je ne suis pas Ann pour me permettre ce genre de chose.

Marco lui lança un regard de biais, un avertissement pour lui faire comprendre de faire gaffe à ce qu'il disait.

- On n'a pas d'argent, mais on va passer quand même ! annonça Luffy.

- Très bien ! Vous êtes neuf, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais, on fait comment pour monter ? demanda Usopp.

- Accrochez-vous, lança Ace.

Au même instant, des pinces géantes sortirent de l'eau nuageuse et de saisir de chaque côté du navire.

- Ceci est le Hommard Express, une créature de la mer blanche.

Et cela les fit remonter à grande vitesse la cascade, sans pourvoir entendre la demande de la vieille gardienne.

* * *

**Je vous dis à tout de suite pour la suite, ne ^^**


	40. Une course en territoire interdit

**Dernier chapitre de la soirée ! Pour le reste, faudra attendre le retour de mon BR !**

**Bonne lecture et bonne nuit !**

* * *

En sortant de la cabine avec Robin, après s'être changé, Nami tomba de haut.

De très haut.

Devant elle se tenait des hommes supers sexy, et super masculins, musclés et tout.

Elle en tomba à genoux.

Trois noms : Marco, Ace et Zoro.

Marco : il avait changé de vêtement pour une chemise sans manche bleue claire et sa ceinture de tissus pour un ton plus dorée, ce qui mettait d'autant plus en valeur sa silhouette et ses muscles, sans comptés le teint de sa peau. Bonté, Nami n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il avait des bras aussi musclés et des plaquettes de chocolats aussi bien dessiné...

Ace avait pris un bermuda orange assez moulant pour accompagner sa chemise de même couleur qu'il avait décidé d'enfiler, avant de mettre une ceinture noir, avec sa boucle habituelle. Nami pouvait deviner grâce au short une anatomie des plus tentante... pourquoi Ace devait-il être gay !

Quant à Zoro, il avait changé son habituel sweet pour un tee-shirt noir qui collait au corps, et découvrait ses muscles bombé par les combats, luisant. Il était sexy comme ça, c'était surprenant comment un simple changement pouvait avoir eut cet effet...

- Un souci ? demanda Usopp en venant voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Je crois que le bermuda de Portgas-san est en partie responsable de l'état de kokaishi-san, sourit Robin. Et je crois qu'elle vient de réaliser que Fushisho-san et Zoro-san sont divinement bien fait... le bleu vous va bien au teint, Fushisho-san.

Marco inclina la tête en remerciement, alors que Zoro se contentait d'un 'tch'.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon short ? demanda Ace en terminant d'enfiler sa chemise.

- Il est moulant, Ace ! ricana Luffy.

Ace regarda sa tenue et haussa les épaules. Il mit son chapeau sur son crâne, dans le parfait angle qui lui permettrait de dévorer des yeux le dieu grec tout en bleu et or qui était occupé à remettre ses spartiates, après s'être changé comme l'avait fait quasi tout le monde. Comme ça, personne ne saurait qu'il était en train de mater Marco, grâce à son merveilleux chapeau !

- J'remarque un truc, constata Sanji, assit à côté de Luffy. Vous êtes pas très poilue pour des hommes, tous les trois.

- Qui ? demanda Ace.

- Toi, ton frère et Marco. Le marimo s'épile, lui, à se demander pourquoi.

Zoro grogna un truc dans les lignes du 'occupes-toi de tes affaires, ero-cook.'

- J'ai des plumes, ça me suffit, yoi, marmonna le Phénix.

- La maladie d'Ace et Luffy font... commença Chopper.

Luffy s'empressa de le bâillonner, rouge de honte. Merci Luffy ! C'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça, le renne n'avait pas à en rajouté, donc, le otouto avait bien fait d'intervenir.

- Oh, vous êtes malade ? s'enquit Robin.

- Une génération sur trois, chez les D., est malade, fit Ace. Certes, ça peut y faire, mais y'a aussi le fait que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les poils ne poussent pas sur le feu, ni sur le caoutchouc. Bref, et si nous allions jusqu'à cette si belle plage, là-bas ?

- En gros, on pose pas plus de question, décrypta Usopp. Nami, ça ira ?

- C'est vraiment le paradis, commenta-t-elle, rêveuse.

- Vous êtes une _vilaine_ fille, kokaishi-san, sourit Robin, faisant rougir la rouquine.

Elle releva la tête, mais le regrette immédiatement parce que les trois dieux de la testostérone lui tournaient le dos et s'étaient penché sur la rambarde pour regarder la plage de Skypiea, mettant en valeur tout ce qu'il fallait.

- Na... Ace... c'est vraiment sans espoir ? demanda Nami.

- Le jour où mon frère entrera dans la Marine, je changerai de bord, Nami. Et je te déconseille de tenter avec Marco, si tu tiens à la vie, répondit Ace.

- Zoro-kun... si j'oublie ta dette...

Zoro se retourna surpris, vers Nami, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

- Oi, Chopper, je crois que Nami-san a pris un coup sur le crâne, fit Sanji, inquiet par ce que disait sa déesse.

Chopper ausculta donc Nami, alors que Luffy, Usopp et Robin allaient rejoindre les autres à l'avant du _Merry_ qui voguait tranquillement vers la plage nuageuse.

- Tout va bien, Ace ? Luffy ? s'inquiéta Zoro devant le silence des D.

Marco porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour faire signe au sabreur de ne rien dire, et ainsi, laisser les deux frères dans leur pensé. Ils étaient en train d'observés ce paysage qu'ils avaient si souvent entendu dans les histoires de Rayleigh. C'était un moment unique pour eux.

- Otousan et Ji-chan ont vu ça... murmura Ace.

- Et Shanks-nii-san aussi, compléta Luffy.

- Ton père est venu ici, Ace ? s'étonna Usopp.

- Ouep. Notre oncle et mon père étaient ensemble dans tous leurs coups foireux... et ils ont vu cette île.

- Gan Fall-san vous a donc prit pour votre père, Portgas-san, constata Robin.

Ace hocha la tête.

Marco essuya un regard à l'archéologue qui eut un sourire mystérieux. Elle savait...

Quelques plumes de feux brillèrent un instant sur le coin d'un œil du Phénix, menace silencieuse que Robin accepta sans souci.

* * *

Ils finirent par jeter l'ancre sur la plage.

- Na, c'est moi ou ça sent l'aventure ? Nihi ! fit Luffy avec un énorme sourire en s'étirant.

Ace se jeta pardessus bord.

- Oi, matte ! lui dit Usopp.

Et il plongea pour se prendre le fond en pleine face.

- On a pied, pas de souci, lui assura Ace alors que son frère se jeter en riant sur son dos. Chopper, je t'aide à descendre ?

- Oi, daijobu, Usopp ? demanda Luffy.

Ace attrapa Chopper et le posa à l'eau.

Usopp s'assit dans l'eau, surpris, et dit :

- Cette île est faîte de nuage moelleux...

- On dirait bien ! Shihihihi !

- Je t'arrête immédiatement, Lu', lui dit Ace en le faisant tomber à l'eau. Et ne perd pas le mugiwara boshi !

Luffy se redressa et tacla son frère, avec l'aide d'Usopp. Quand Ace se releva, avec un sourire féroce aux lèvres, les deux garçons lui tirèrent la langue avant de filer vers la berge nuageuse.

- Ce sont de vrais gamins, marmonna Zoro toujours sur le pont à côté de Marco.

- On s'y fait à la longue, yoi, ricana Marco.

- Poooooooouleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet griiiiiiiiiiillééééééééééééééééééé ! chantonnèrent les trois gamins sur la plage.

-Tu disais ? demanda Zoro.

- Je vais commettre un triple homicide, me mettre ainsi à dos pas mal de monde, soupira Marco. Enfin... tu sais, ça sert pas à grand-chose de jeter l'ancre ici...

- On sait jamais. Tout de même, c'est un paysage étonnant. On croirait rêver.

- Ouais, tu l'as dit, glissa Sanji en venant les rejoindre. Non mais regardez les galoper comme des gamins. À voir Ace, on croirait pas qu'il ait un redoutable pirate ! Ils sont irrécupérable...

- Tu n'as pas rencontré son père pour savoir d'où il tient ce comportement, yoi, soupira Marco, regardant du coin de l'œil le cuistot se déchausser.

Et Sanji fit un plongeon.

- Il est tout aussi gamins qu'eux, commentèrent les deux fuku-senshô avec un air totalement exaspéré.

Ils se détournèrent quand Nami fut chassé d'une cabine par le South Bird qui lui picorait le crâne. Une fois à l'air libre, l'oiseau s'envola.

- On a emmené le South Bird avec nous... gémit Nami. On a oublié de le relâcher...

- Il va se débrouiller, pas de souci à ce sujet, yoi, lui dit Marco. C'est un oiseau, pas besoin de se faire du souci pour lui. Mes félicitations, tu as réussi à amener ce navire sur une île céleste... traverser la Red Line pour l'île Gyojin ne sera qu'une formalité.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que pour accéder à l'autre côté de la Red Line, c'est quelque chose de compliqué, constata Robin.

- Non. Quelqu'un vous attendra à Shabaody pour vous dire comment faire, leur dit le Phénix.

- Tout de même, tout ceci reste si dure à croire... souffla Nami. Avec votre expérience, vous avez dû voir des îles encore plus extraordinaires, Marco-san !

- Chaque île diffère de la dernière, yoi. Chaque île à son charme, c'est ce qui fait que j'aime ce monde. La Grand Line n'a pas fini de me surprendre. Hop !

Et Marco sauta dans l'eau pour rejoindre la plage, bientôt suivit par Nami.

- Allez ! Même moi, une des froussardes de service, j'y suis ! Venez ! Vous vous sentirez mieux quand vous aurez posé pied à terre ! lança Nami.

Et elle courut sur les traces de Marco qui avait continué à avancer.

* * *

Chopper se laissa tomber sur un nuage en disant au combien l'île céleste semblait parfaite pour faire la sieste.

Ace et Luffy étaient tous les deux perchés dans des arbres, pensifs, tout comme Marco qui s'était assis dans l'ombre.

Ils regardèrent tout le monde s'amuser.

- En tout cas, la Marine ne viendra pas nous chercher jusqu'ici ! constata Nami. On va pouvoir se relaxer un peu !

- Ne parle pas trop vite, j'en connais un de marine qui en serait capable, ricana Marco.

- Cet homme doit être terrifiant...

Pour toute réponse, Marco montra du pouce les frères D. qui avaient une aura dépressive sur le crâne. Yep, Garp serait tout à fait capable de venir les chercher jusque là-haut par la peau du cul !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Usopp qui faisait un château dans le sable nuageux.

- Ils songent au marine dont je parlais, c'est tout. La personne même qui fait qu'Ace a peur des blouses blanches, yoi.

Cela fit rire Nami et Usopp.

- Oi ! Si vous aviez vécu ne serait-ce que le millième de notre expérience avec ce _monstre_ vous ne seriez pas en train de rire ! s'offusqua Ace. Mataku, Marco ! T'étais obligé de parler de ça !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la vengeance, Allumette, sourit Marco.

Ace fronça les sourcils, puis offrit à Marco un sourire sinistre.

Vraiment ? Il allait y goûter à la vengeance…

- Maaaaarco~... tu sais que la période de l'année où tu as le plus besoin de moi approche... tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Une collection de points d'interrogations firent leur apparition sur le crâne de Luffy, Nami et Usopp, alors que Marco grimaçait devant le sous-entendu. Ace allait le laisser se démerder seul pendant la saison des amours, si le Phénix le cherchait trop. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Chopper cogna le pied de Nami dans ses roulades, détournant leur attention.

- Na, Nami ! J'ai vu un truc bizarre ! constata Chopper en se redressant, assez vacillant.

- Quoi donc ? demanda la rousse.

Chopper pointa un sabot vers un cabanon avec des meubles de plage à l'intérieur. Lui et Nami allèrent donc y jeter un œil.

- Tiens, un drôle de fruit... Itadakimasu ! fit Luffy en remarquant le fruit au-dessus de sa tête.

Et il failli y laisser ses dents.

- Ace ! Regarde ce fruit ! fit Luffy.

Et il laissa tomber le fruit sur son frère qui le rattrapa dans une main pour l'examiner. Il le secoua et le colla à son oreille. Il finit par le retourner et y planta son couteau, pratiquant ainsi une entaille qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- Mmmh, pas mauvais ! Y'en a d'autres ? fit Ace.

Luffy en décrocha d'autre. Il en laissa tomber un sur les jambes de son frère, et jeta les autres sur Marco qui les rattrapa.

- Fais une entaille dans le fond ! lança Ace à son camarade.

Marco tira son propre poignard de l'une de ses manches et pratiqua une entaille dans le fruit comme lui dit Ace, avant de le distribuer autour de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji courrait vers Robin pour lui donner une fleur de l'île céleste, avant de courir vers Nami pour lui donner l'autre.

- Je me demande comment on arrive à ce mouillé les pieds dans une mer de nuage, se plaignit Zoro.

- Les nuages, c'est de l'eau à l'origine, Zoro, yoi, lui dit Marco. Un fruit ?

- Non merci. Pourquoi vous êtes sur vos gardes ? C'est quoi le souci ?

Marco lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire d'aller voir son propre capitaine à ce sujet. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il trouva Luffy buvant le contenu de son fruit, toujours au sommet de son arbre, son frère sur une branche en dessous, ayant fini le sien, semblant sculpté on ne savait trop quoi dans la carapace dur du fruit.

- Oi, Luffy... c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Zoro.

- Hmmm ? Quel problème ? demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Me prend pas pour un demeuré... t'es nerveux, comme ton frère et Marco. Qu'est-ce qu'il cloche, je te connais.

- Ah, ça... juste l'impression qu'on nous observe. T'en fait pas.

- Tu veux que je te sèche les pieds ? proposa Ace.

- Non ça ira... bah tiens, parfait, quelqu'un a laissé une serviette ici, marmonna Zoro.

Et il attrapa la 'serviette' et se sécha les pieds avec. Sauf que sa serviette fit une drôle de bruit.

- Je crois que tu as pris un renard pour une serviette, Zoro ! se moqua Luffy.

- Marco ! Donne tes lunettes à Zoro ! Il en a plus besoin que toi ! appela Ace avec un immense sourire.

Marco fit un effort pour ne pas relever.

Zoro se redressa, tenant toujours le renard blanc par la queue et le lâcha.

- Désolé... s'excusa le sabreur.

Il s'accroupit pour observer la créature.

- C'est vraiment un renard, ça ? demanda-t-il.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent de la musique.

Un ange se tenait sur un nuage, jouant de la harpe.

- C'est beau... commenta Marco. Dommage que tu passes ton temps à brûler les guitares que tu t'offres, Ace, tu aurais pu l'accompagner.

Ace ne releva pas. Cela le déprimé. Benn avait eu l'envie de lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare, et voilà qu'à cause de son logia, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait une guitare, elle ne faisait pas long feu avant de finir en cendre.

Ils écoutèrent un instant ce que jouait l'ange blond, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête et ne les salut.

- Heso !

- Heso ? marmonna Ace.

Et il regarda son nombril, imité par son frère, puis ils échangèrent un air intrigué.

- Heso, répondit Marco en levant une main en guise de salut.

- Cela doit être une façon de dire 'ohayô' sur les îles célestes, commenta Robin.

- Exact, yoi.

Alors, tous les pirates répondirent Heso avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, faisant sourire l'ange.

- Viens ici, Suu ! appela-t-elle.

Et tout en marchant vers le groupe, le renard blanc que Zoro avait pris pour une serviette alla rejoindre l'ange.

- Vous venez de la mer Bleu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Exact. On vient d'en bas, répondit Ace.

- Tu habites ici ? demanda Luffy.

- Hai ! Bienvenu à Angel Beach, sur Skypiea ! Je vois que vous avez trouvé un moyen de goûter les conashes. Il est vrais que les coques sont très dure, comme l'acier, d'où le pourquoi on fait des entailles par en dessous.

- Oui, Ace l'a plus ou moins découvert, constata Marco.

- Attend... Ace, tu faisais pas une lanterne d'Halloween avec le tien, à l'instant ? demanda Nami, brusquement choqué par quelque chose.

Ace montra le sien. Oui, une parfaite lanterne d'Halloween.

- Avec une simple dague, t'as réussi à faire ça ! s'exclama Usopp.

- Coupé quelque chose aussi dur que l'acier est une compétence nécessaire à mon niveau. Même au niveau de Lu', fit Ace en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes étonnamment fort, constata l'ange en prenant le renard dans ses bras. Oh, je me suis pas présenté... je suis Conis. Et voici Suu, un renard des nuages ! Si vous souhaitez quelque chose, je serais ravi de vous aider.

- Eh bien à ce propos, commença Sanji, sous le charme.

Nami le coupa en lui tirant une oreille.

- Bouge de là, grogna Nami en envoyant balader le cuistot.

Marco soupira. Oui, cette femme était comme le disait Zoro, une vrai sorcière.

- Il est vrai que nous avons pas mal de question à poser, déclara Nami. Tout ici nous semble si étrange... enfin, mis à part pour ces trois-là qui en savent plus qu'ils ne veulent le dire sur les îles célestes...

- Temps mort, Nami. Lu' et moi, on a grandis au son de l'aventure de notre oncle, sur cette île, pas plus. On ne sait pas plus que toi sur le fonctionnement d'une île céleste, rectifia Ace.

- Oh, votre oncle est venu ici ? s'enquit Conis.

- Oui, y'a une vingtaine d'année, il est venu avec...

- Sa bande d'ami, yoi ? proposa Marco.

- On peut dire ça comme ça... dont mon père. Mais c'était avant que je ne vienne au monde, expliqua Ace.

- On ne s'est pas présenté, constata Marco.

Et il entreprit de faire les présentations. Pendant ce temps, Zoro regarda la mer de nuage et finit par dire :

- Oi, y'a quelque chose qui arrive !

Tout le monde regarda dans la même direction et Conis leur dit que c'était juste son père.

- Conis-san ! Heso ! salua l'homme qui arrivait de la mer sur une étrange machine.

- He ! Heso, père ! répondit Conis.

- Dîtes, c'est quoi cette étrange machine qu'il chevauche ? s'enquit Nami.

- Ah, tu parles du Waver ?

- Whouawe, ça à l'air cool ! constata Luffy.

- Pfff, mon _Striker_ est bien plus cool, marmonna Ace avec une moue.

- Mais oui, Ace, mais oui, fit Marco, pas contrariant.

Ace eut un petit sourire devant l'effort que faisait son partenaire pour le caresser dans le sens du poil.

Les deux Shirohige s'écartèrent pour éviter l'homme qui leur fonçait dessus... et qui pour le coup, se prit un arbre.

- Personne n'est blessé ? s'enquit l'homme en se relevant difficilement.

- L'arbre et vous, sinon, personne, constata Ace.

- Na, les garçons, cet engin ressemble à celui que vous avez repêché, constata Nami.

- Ouais, à fond ! Na, Ace, je peux garder la lanterne ! Elle est trop cool ! fit Luffy.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, je voulais l'offrir au jiji en cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, fit Ace en lui jetant le fruit.

- Attends ! Je vais en prendre un autre, comme ça, tu m'en feras une encore plus cool !

Et Luffy courut chercher un autre fruit vide, laissant une Nami pensive derrière lui.

- Ce sont tes amis, Conis-san ? demanda le père en se redressant avec sa machine.

- Nous venons de faire connaissance, sourit Conis. Ils sont venus de la Mer Bleu !

- Tiens donc. Ça a dû être un voyage difficile. Ceci est la mer Opale. Sumimasen. Je me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Pagaya. Sumimasen.

- Marco.

- Portgas D. Ace.

- Monkey D. Luffy.

- Roronoa Zoro.

- Usopp.

- Nami.

- Tony Tony Chopper.

- Nico Robin.

- Sanji.

- Toutes mes excuses, s'excusa encore le père.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à s'excusé pour rien, lui ?

- Père, vous avez eu du poisson, aujourd'hui ? demanda Conis.

- Oui, une bonne prise ! Oh, j'y pense, que diriez-vous de passer chez nous ? Vous avez droit à toute l'hospitalité céleste, fit Pagaya.

- On peut ?! On y va ! s'exclama Luffy alors qu'Ace commençait une nouvelle lanterne.

Sanji était enthousiasmé par le fait de voir la cuisine d'une île céleste.

- Juste une question, avant... est-ce que vous auriez entendu parler d'un équipage avec ceci comme pavillon. Ça remonte à plus de vingt ans, mais on ne sait jamais, fit Ace.

Il prit un bâton et dessina le Jolly Roger de son père dans le sable.

- Je suis navrée, ça ne me dit strictement rien, fit Conis.

- Sumimasen, s'excusa Pagaya.

- Pas de souci, je verrais ailleurs, sourit Ace.

- C'est le Jolly Roger de qui ? demanda Usopp, curieux.

- Celui de l'_Oro Jackson_, répondit Robin. Quelque chose ne va pas, kokaishi-san ?

En effet, Nami était penchée sur le Waver qu'elle regardait avec attention.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? demanda Nami. Comment cette appareille avance sur l'eau ?

- Un dial, peut-être, yoi ? fit Marco.

- Oh, vous avez pas de dials, sur la mer Bleu ? s'étonna Conis.

- Ils proviennent de d'autre îles célestes, ou de l'île Gyojin. On en trouve pas aussi bas dans la Grand Line, expliqua le Phénix. Je peux essayer ?

On lui laissa le waver.

- Il est difficile à manier, faîtes attention, prévint Conis. Il faut pas mal de temps pour apprendre à s'en servir.

- Pas de souci, j'ai des ailes en cas de besoin, rassura Marco.

- Zut, j'aurais voulu essayer... marmonna Luffy.

- Attends un peu, Lu', lui dit Ace en regardant Marco s'éloignait, tout en continuant son œuvre.

Le Phénix fit quelques tours, montrant une aisance toute particulière dans le maniement de l'engin, puis revint sur la plage.

- C'est étonnant l'aisance avec laquelle vous maniez ça, avoua Pagaya quand Marco lui rendit son engin. La coque est très légère. Même une petite vague peut faire bouger le gouvernail... vous devez bien connaître la mer, pour avoir réussi cet exploit.

- Je suis juste un navigateur, c'est mon boulot, fit Marco. Ace, c'est pas la même chose que ton _Striker_, alors, n'y songe même pas, et fait sortir cette idée du crâne de ton frère. Si l'un de vous touche l'eau, vous êtes fini, yoi.

- Lu', c'est pas un truc assez cool pour nous, annonça Ace à son frangin. Si tu veux, plus tard, je te fais faire un tour avec mon _Striker, _en te prenant sur mon dos ! Nami, si t'arrive à le maîtrisé, on fait la course ?

- Pas de souci, je te prends quand tu veux ! sourit la rousse en mettant le waver à l'eau.

- Je vais vous surveiller, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les ailes, marmonna Marco.

Il serait là pour rattraper Ace, en cas de crise de narcolepsie. Et hors de question de le laisser seul entre les pattes de cette démone rousse.

Ace fila sur le _Merry _pour en tirer son _Striker_ qu'il remonta, remettant le moteur et le mât en place. Il en avait profité pour ranger les deux lanternes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Conis.

- Vos waver marchent avec des dials... le _Striker_ d'Ace lui est propulsé par son akuma no mi, expliqua Marco. Regardez.

- Oi, Nami, tu t'en sors ? demanda Ace en mettant son engin à l'eau.

- C'est génial ! fit la navigatrice.

Et elle revint sur la plage. Ace se tourna vers son frère pour lui proposer de grimper sur son dos, mais Luffy refusa l'offre avec un sourire.

- Qui donne le signal ? demanda Ace en grimpant sur sa machine. Oh, Lu' garde ça. Je t'interdis de le perdre.

Ace lança son Tone Dial à Luffy qui le mit immédiatement dans sa poche.

Robin leva un bras en souriant, et l'abaissa.

Immédiatement, les deux engins filèrent à vive allure.

- Du feu... souffla Conis, abasourdi.

- Je vais les surveiller, soupira Marco. On vous retrouvera grâce au Haki.

Et il prit son envol prestement pour suivre les deux jeunes occupé avec leur course.

- C'est un magnifique oiseau... la Mer Bleu recèle tant de mystère... souffla Conis. Venez !

* * *

- C'est démentielle ! riait Nami.

- C'est ça le goût de la liberté ! renchérit Ace.

Marco, assit sur le moteur du _Striker_ (étant un Phénix, il pouvait s'y risqué, comme Ace), eut un sourire. Il se redressa et avisa quelque chose au loin.

- Regardez là-bas... fit Marco.

Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers ce qui ressemblait à des arbres, pour finir devant... de la terre et des arbres immenses.

- Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là... fit Marco, curieux.

- Une forêt... ici ? De ce genre ? souffla Nami.

- Marco... c'est là bas... comme dans les vieilles histoires de Ji-chan... murmura Ace.

Et il langea la côte de son _Striker_, une main sur son chapeau, dévorant des yeux la forêt face à eux.

- Tout de même, une terre ferme dans le ciel, sur une île céleste... j'ai jamais vu ça, yoi, constata le Phénix. Et j'aime pas les personnes qui s'y cachent.

- Des personnes ? Dedans ? Comment vous le savez ? demanda Nami.

- Haki, répondirent les deux commandants.

Le vent agita un instant les feuilles des arbres.

- Ces arbres sont tout de même immenses... murmura Nami.

- J'ai vu plus grand. Une île que j'ai découvert par hasard qui ne répond pas au log, dans le Shin Sekai, déclara Marco.

- Ils ont quel âge, d'après vous ? demanda Ace.

- Plusieurs siècles ! Ils sont tellement... on voit même pas la cime ! s'exclama Nami.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent des voix parler de trésors.

Le trio s'interrogea du regard, et doucement, ils se dirigèrent dans la direction des voix, toujours en longeant la côte.

Au détour d'un bout de la falaise, ils trouvèrent une embarcation dans un sale état, abandonné. Nami se cacha derrière son guidon.

- Elle est abandonnée, Nami, y'a rien à craindre, assura Ace. Et puis, t'as la meilleure escorte qui soit !

- C'est vrai que j'ai deux hommes forts et sexy pour me défendre... mais j'ai le droit de ne pas être rassurée ! protesta Nami.

- J'ai plus de chance de me retrouver dans le lit de la fille de Roger que dans le tien, jeune fille, ricana Marco. Ace, on avance pour voir s'il y a quelque chose à bord d'intéressant, yoi ?

Ace activa immédiatement son fruit, et suivit de Nami, ils allèrent vers l'embarcation abandonner.

Il n'y avait rien à bord, à part une gourde et un sac. Par contre, on trouvait des traces de griffes.

- Stefan aurait pu faire ce genre de truc, yoi, commenta Marco en regardant les dégâts.

- Stefan ? répéta Nami.

- Le chien de l'équipage, répondit Ace. Un gros molosse, notre mascotte. Il fait trois tête de plus que Marco, mais c'est un chien adorable et touffu à n'en plus finir. Je me dis que je vais mourir d'étouffement à chaque fois que je veux lui faire un câlin ! Shihihihi !

- Néanmoins, il est dressé pour se battre, en cas de besoin, même si on tient trop à lui pour l'embarquer sur le champ de bataille. Si on l'énerve, il peut donc donner des coups de pattes capables de laisser ce genre de marques, yoi, reprit Marco.

C'est là qu'un oiseau se posa sur un étrange coquillage, déclenchant les voix qu'ils avaient entendu à l'instant.

- Ah... un Tone Dial, constata Marco en le ramassant.

- Oh, c'est donc ça un Dial, constata Nami.

- Celui que j'ai confié à Lu' est plus petit. Mais le principe est le même. Ça enregistre des voix, et en appuyant sur le dessus, ça les répète, expliqua Ace.

C'est là qu'ils entendirent un étrange bruit venant du coquillage, désigné comme la colère de Dieu.

- Paix à leur âme, firent les deux Shirohige en mettant leur main sur leur cœur.

Ils respectèrent tous une minute de silence, puis Nami murmura :

- Ils ont été tué... par _dieu_...

Pour le coup, cette forêt ne lui semblait plus du tout accueillante.

- T'es certain que c'est par ici que tu vas trouver des traces de _lui_ ? demanda Marco.

- Il y a un Ponéglyph. Ji-chan m'en a parlé. Je veux le voir, de mes yeux, lui répondit Ace.

- On... on devrait renter... c'est dangereux... marmonna Nami en regardant les alentours. Il vaut mieux s'éloigner le plus possible d'ici, ne, les garçons ?

- Je vais chercher Lu' et on va jeter un œil ici, annonça Ace.

C'est là qu'une explosion retentit, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

Et tous les oiseaux s'envolèrent.

- Quelqu'un vient, souffla Ace.

- Et il va se faire tuer, gronda Marco.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un siffler.

- Un homme qui utilise le Haki de l'Observation et un chien. Ils poursuivent quelqu'un d'affaibli et effrayer. Il y en a un autre avec un oiseau géant, qui utilise lui aussi le Haki de l'Observation, constata le Phénix, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer sur ce que percevait son Haki. Il y en a un troisième, plus faible, mais qui lui aussi a le Haki, yoi.

Ace fit faire demi-tour à son _Striker_ pour se rapprocher de ce qu'il se passait, suivit par Nami. Marco prit son envole et depuis les airs, chercha la scène.

Ils aperçurent enfin ce qu'il en était.

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Nami, inquiète.

- Tu sais comment les gens chassent le gibier par plaisir ? demanda Ace avec une voix sourde. Ils se mettent à plusieurs sur la traque d'une proie effrayé... c'est ce que tu as devant les yeux. Sauf que cette fois, la proie, c'est un homme.

- T'es pas sérieux ?!

- Tout au contraire. J'avais six ans quand des marines sont tombés sur moi, alors que je ne faisais que prendre le soleil, après une sale grippe. Avec Luffy sur mon dos, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, ils nous ont poursuivis partout dans l'île, nous tendant des embuscades et nous lâchant des chiens après, disant de nous que nous étions les enfants de démons. On a eu de la veine, parce qu'on a réussi à trouver Ji-chan. C'est la première fois que l'on a vu le sang coulé... cela aurait pu être le nôtre, si Ji-chan n'avait pas été là.

- Garp a laissé faire ça, yoi ? Je croyais que Dawn était son territoire, s'étonna Marco.

- Sengoku a fait ça dans le dos du jiji.

Nami en avait les jambes coupées devant une telle histoire.

- Quelqu'un vient par derrière, constata Ace. Et eux, ils ont eu leur proie. Un nouveau chasseur a rejoint la traque. Tu vas le faire, Marco ?

- Bien évidemment, yoi, fit Marco perché sur le mât du _Striker _d'Ace.

- Faire quoi ? demanda Nami.

- Prendre la foudre de vitesse. Ace, tu t'occupes de notre invité, yoi ?

Ace fit pivoter son _Striker_ et se mit face à l'homme avec l'étrange masque qui les avait attaqués quand ils étaient en bas. Le jeune homme se mit en position.

- Nami, je te conseil de te coucher, tu es juste derrière moi, si ça me passe au travers, tu vas tout te prendre, avertit Ace.

Nami se mit à genoux sur le waver, la tête dans les bras.

Et l'homme tira.

Cela passa en effet au travers de la poitrine d'Ace et alla terminait sa course dans les arbres.

La proie des chasseurs sortit de la fumée et rampa vers le bord.

- Tasukete ! appela-t-il.

- C'est mon jour de bonté. Ace, tu lui réponds quand tu veux à cet idiot, fit Marco en prenant son envol.

Et il fonça sur l'homme, prenant de vitesse une étrange lumière bleu qui tomba du ciel.

- _Hiken _! rugit Ace, en visant l'eau devant le gars masqué.

Celui-ci fut expulsé sous l'impact pour être envoyer au loin.

Les chasseurs virent passer entre eux un immense oiseau de feu bleu et or tenant entre ses serres leur proie, alors que la colère divine s'abattait sur l'endroit où était l'homme blessé un instant auparavant, désintégrant tout dans un horrible bruit. Marco lâcha l'homme sur l'embarcation qu'ils avaient trouvé un peu plus loin et le poussa vers le large.

Une seconde colonne de foudre s'abattit sur Marco qui y resta parfaitement indifférent (comme il l'était à pas mal d'attaque au vu de son zoan un peu particulier). Il vola très vite vers Ace et Nami qui essayaient de rester en équilibre sur leur machine. En le voyant revenir, Ace fit un signe à la rouquine et ils filèrent sur le côté pour se cacher.

En écoutant, ils apprirent qu'ils seraient les suivant dans cette chasse à l'homme. Neuf individus suspects avaient mis les pieds illégalement dans le coin. Des clandestins.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on passe en fraude, Ace, souffla Marco en reprenant sa forme humaine sur le moteur du jeune homme.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? Qui sont-ils ? murmura Nami, tremblante. Prévenons les autres. Désolée, Ace, mais ton tourisme attendra un autre jour.

- Que dalle. Je récupère Lu' et j'y vais, gronda Ace.

Et ils se mirent en route à toute allure pour retourner sur Angel Beach.

* * *

**eh bien, je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	41. Peine de mort au Royaume de Dieu

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires ! Celui qui posera la 150ème review aura la récompense de son choix !**

**En parlant de review, il faut que j'y réponde :**

**Evanae : Non, Thatch ne saura pas que Marco a été comparé à un poisson, navré :3 Au, Ace est un nii-chan qu'il faut pas trop chercher non plus, quand même ^^ Mais j'aime bien mon Ace assez pervers (je suis sans espoir, vous en faîtes pas pour moi, désolée pour ceux qui aime pas le slash). J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé la façon dont j'ai tourné la demande implicite d'Ace pour avoir un bébé ^^. Par contre, bave pas trop sur les commandants, sinon, ils vont venir te faire la peau, et je décline toute responsabilité de leurs actes. Oui, si Nami savait ce que Marco disait vraiment, je pense qu'elle aurait eut une réaction plus... vive. Et c'est avec plaisir que je vous régalerais encore très longtemps de mes écrits !**

**Hotaru-no-kata : Si ça doit arrivé, ça sera durant la pause de deux ans... je m'y suis prise pas mal à l'avance, mais comme ça, je peux faire le tri dans mes idées et les petits bouts de brouillons qui traînant sur mon bureau.**

**Morwyn K : blasphème ? Où ça ?! Oui, Ener va morfler, mais que veux-tu, imbu de lui-même comme il est...**

**Kaila : Voilà la suite, pas de souci ! Et merci pour ta théorie, c'était très instructifs, et j'y ais passé un petit moment à réfléchir dessus. Cela reste un des mystères les plus passionnant de One Piece.**

**Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

- Ces types savent que nous sommes sur l'île céleste ! fit Nami en suivant le _Striker_ à la trace. Quelque chose a dû arriver à Luffy et aux autres !

- Non, de ce que je ressens, ils ont l'air d'aller bien, mais y'a du monde, beaucoup de monde, avec eux, yoi, constata Marco, toujours assit derrière Ace.

- Nami, tu peux aller plus vite ?! demanda Ace en tournant la tête vers la rouquine.

En réponse, Nami appuya encore plus sur la pédale d'accélérateur, et Ace augmenta son dosage en flamme, faisant rugir encore plus bruyamment son moteur. Ainsi, les deux machines fendirent encore plus rapidement les flots nuageux.

Le cœur d'Ace battait à la chamade.

Il avait vu la forêt immense dont lui avait parlé Rayleigh à lui et ses frères, quand ils étaient gamins. Cet endroit où son père avait très certainement laissé des traces de son passage... tout ça n'était qu'à la portée de ses doigts...

Il avait l'occasion de marcher sur les traces de son père... un de ses rêves de gosse.

- On y est ! Ça craint, y'a déjà du monde là-bas ! fit Nami, coupant le fil des pensés d'Ace.

- Sans doute les subalternes des gars qu'on a vus, supposa Marco en se levant.

- Par pitié, faîtes qu'ils n'aient rien fait de stupide...

- Tu en demandes trop, là, c'est un D. ton capitaine, yoi.

- OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla Ace.

Sur la plage, Luffy se tourna vers eux et leva un bras avec un grand sourire et Ace lui répondit de la même manière.

Sanji passa en mode love-cook et cria quelque chose que Nami ne parvint pas à entendre. Ace et Marco y parvinrent avec leur Haki, et le plus jeune manqua de finir à l'eau à force de rire.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Nami en regardant Ace.

- Rien, des conneries, yoi, soupira Marco.

- LUFFY ! ZORO ! NE LES METTEZ SURTOUT PAS EN COLERE ! cria Nami.

- MAIS C'EST EUX QUI NOUS CHERCHE ! répliqua Luffy.

- VITE NAMI, MARCO-SAN ! UTILISEZ VOTER ARGENT POUR PAYER LA TAXE D'IMMIGRATION DE NEUF MILLIONS DE BERRY ! hurla Usopp.

- J'ai cinq cent mille berry à tout cassé, en poche, marmonna Marco.

- YOKATTA ! LE PROBLEME EST RESOLU SI ON PAIE L'AMENDE ! fit Nami.

- Tu as autant d'argent ? demanda Ace avec un fin sourire.

C'est là que l'expression de Nami changea, devenant noir, alors qu'elle répétait combien elle devait payer.

Et elle _accéléra..._

- Nani ?! fit l'un des hommes, sans doute le chef, en voyant la machine foncé vers lui.

- C'EST VRAIMENT TROP CHER ! rugit Nami en le percutant.

Pendant ce temps, Ace aligna son _Striker_ sur la plage, et en sauta avec Marco.

- Lu' ! J'ai trouvé ! annonça Ace.

Luffy se jeta sur son frère, lui prenant les bras d'excitation. Yep, Ace avait trouvé là où leur oncle avait vécu la majorité de ses aventures sur cette île !

Ace entraîna son frère un peu plus loin, vers son _Striker _et lui dit à voix basse :

- J'ai vu la forêt immense dont parler Ji-chan. Y'avait des gars qui faisaient une chasse à l'homme et on a appris qu'on était apparemment entré clandestinement ici, pour eux. Donc, à cause de Nami, on n'a pas pu s'attarder. Néanmoins, tout correspond, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Tu es avec moi ?

- Question stupide, Ace, bien sûre que je suis avec toi, assura Luffy. Oh, et tiens, voici le Tone Dial.

Et Luffy rendit le Dial à son frère qui le rangea dans l'une de ses poches.

- Tu as une idée pour comment procéder avec ton équipage, ou tu les laisses gérer pendant qu'on fait notre exploration ? demanda Ace.

- Y'a tout de même un ponéglyphe, Ace... Robin devrait le voir.

- Je lui fais pas encore totalement confiance, mais comme tu veux.

Les deux frères s'interrompirent en entendant Nami signaler que tout le monde devait partir.

- En quel honneur ? T'as commencé une bagarre, faut la finir ! fit Luffy.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas contrarier le type qu'ils appellent 'Dieu' ! Ace, Marco ! Dîtes-lui !

- Ne jamais contrarié un D. qui rêve d'aventure, yoi, déclara Marco pour toute réponse.

Y'avait pas moyen que les deux frères passent à côté de ça, il s'en doutait parfaitement.

- Elle vient de se rendre coupable de quel genre de crime ? demanda Zoro assez indifférent, de son côté, avec Pagaya et Usopp.

- Apparemment, obstruction de fonctionnaire, une crime de classe cinq, répondit Pagaya, assez inquiet.

- Yokatta, soupira Usopp. Ce n'est qu'un crime de classe cinq...

- Ce n'est pas bon, leur dit Conis, triste et inquiète. Si vous commettez un crime de classe cinq, alors au nom du Dieu Eneru vous serez condamné au « Nuage dérivant ».

- Laissez-moi deviner... Peine de mort, yoi ? devina Marco alors que les deux frères les rejoignaient, cessant de faire bande à part.

- C'est exact, murmura Conis.

- PEINE DE MORT ! s'exclama tout le monde.

- Booof, c'est ce qu'on risque avec nos primes, de toute façon, marmonna Ace. Lu', pas encore, mais dès qu'il commencera à en avoir une d'environ deux cent millions, voire plus, là, il est bon pour la peine de mort.

Luffy se contenta de hausser des épaules.

Marco regarda les frères D. Avec leur père respectif, la réalité était que même s'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait de mal dans leur vie, alors, ils seraient tué, pour le simple crime d'exister.

- Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est dans les pommes, constata Zoro d'une voix égale. Mais une peine de mort au royaume de dieu, ça me paraît un peu excessif.

Conis leur expliqua ce qu'il en était du système du nuage dérivant : on mettait le navire sur un nuage céleste, le laissant dériver dans le ciel jusqu'à ce que tout l'équipage périsse.

Cela expliqué comment le navire qu'ils avaient vu leur était tombé sur le crâne.

- C'est là que les bérets blancs se manifestèrent et commencèrent à être agressif, jusqu'à ce que Nami intervienne :

- Allons, n'en faîte pas tout un plat, leur dit-elle. C'était un simple réflexe !

Cela ne sembla pas apaiser la situation.

- Je ne poserai aucune question sur les réflexes étranges de cette femme, marmonna Marco, faisant rire Ace.

De fil en aiguille, Nami parvint presque à les embrouiller, faisant passer ça pour un accident... c'était sans compté sur les frères D. :

- Débutante ? Tu manié l'engin super bien ! protesta Luffy.

- On a fait la course justement parce que tu avais une très bonne maîtrise de ce waver ! renchérit Ace.

La rouquine de tourna vers les deux frères, un air mauvais, et Usopp les attrapa par le cou en leur soufflant :

- Ohé ! Ace, Luffy ! Nami contrôle la situation avec cette histoire, alors, laissez-la faire !

- Laisse-moi faire, yoi, fit Marco.

Et il bâillonna les deux frères avec ses mains, restant indifférent à leur tentative pour se libérer.

Pagaya s'avança et donna une excuse aux Bérets Blanc pour évacuer la côte, prétextant que leur chef avait besoin de soin. Pagaya s'avança et donna une excuse aux Bérets Blanc pour évacuer la côte, prétextant que leur chef avait besoin de soin. Et ils s'en allèrent, laissant les pirates avec juste Conis.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas des criminels, leur dit-elle.

Et elle se tourna vers eux, suppliante :

- Alors s'il vous plaît ! Rentrez chez vous !

Et elle s'en alla en courant.

- Nous devrions l'écouter, constata Nami.

Et la rouquine se tourna vers eux pour leur raconter ce qu'elle avait vu : une île infestée de gars dangereux.

- Dangereux, mon cul, oui, marmonna Ace à l'adresse de Marco qui se contenta de lever brièvement un sourcil.

Tout était relatif, du point de vue du Phénix.

- Alors tu es vraiment aller sur cette terre sacrée interdite, constata Zoro, toujours aussi indifférent.

- Non, on n'y a pas mis les pieds, nuança Marco. On est resté en lisère, yoi. Néanmoins, tu te trompes sur une chose, Nami... Eux, ce sont des moucherons, niveau dangerosité.

Sanji expira de la fumée et se plaça devant les deux commandants et Luffy, avant de se tourner vers les autres.

- Pour moi, les trois personnes qui sont les plus dangereuses, sur cette île, ce sont eux, annonça le cuistot en montrant le trio dans son dos.

Et il avait raison. Suffisait d'écouter le Haki pour comprendre que le cuistot avait visé juste.

- Que ce soit Dieu ou des guerilleros, on va avoir des ennuis ! Il faut se tirer tout de suite d'ici ! s'exclama Nami.

- Il n'en est pas question !

L'intervention de Luffy surpris beaucoup de monde. Ace eut un sourire fier. Son frère allait remettre la rouquine en place et réaffirmé son autorité de capitaine.

- Si tu fuis comme ça, devant les premières difficultés, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Le monde recèle des dangers encore plus grands que ça ! Si tu ne parviens pas à faire face à des bas niveaux, tu ne parviendras jamais à faire le tour du monde et réaliser ton rêve, Nami ! Personne ne peut se cacher éternellement ! continua Luffy.

- Des paroles de raison dans la bouche d'un D... constata Marco, quelque peu surpris.

Putain...Rayleigh avait accompli quelque chose qui s'apparentait presque à un miracle, en élevant les deux D. !

- Mais on risque de leur attiré des ennuis ! Ils pourront être accusé de complicité, pointa Usopp.

- Alors, laissons-les derrière nous. Mais rien ne nous empêche de continuer cette aventure, intervint Ace en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Depuis que nous sommes tout gamins, on rêve de cet endroit. Sous prétexte qu'on risque nos vies pour accomplir tout ceci, on va pas faire demi-tour maintenant !

- Vos vies n'ont-elles aucunes valeurs à vos yeux ? demanda Nami.

- Nami, il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas sur eux deux. Cette chose fait que le jour de leur naissance, non même de leur conception, ils étaient déjà coupable, yoi, coupa Marco. Ce monde ne donne aucune valeur à leur vie à eux. Alors, je pense que face à cela, ils ont tous les droits de la risquée pour quelque chose qu'ils aiment, yoi.

Tout le monde regarda Marco, puis les deux frères. Il était sérieux ? Coupable pour juste _exister_ ?

- Fuyez si vous y tenez. Ace, on y va ? demanda Luffy.

- Quand tu veux, lui assura Ace en se dirigeant vers son _Striker_.

- Nous sommes des pirates, Nami. Où qu'on aille, il y aura toujours un danger mortel, marmonna Luffy.

- Trop tard, constata Marco en sentant de la présence avec son Haki.

En effet, les Bérets Blancs étaient de retour.

Le chef leur annonça leur crime, et ordonna leur arrestation.

- Zoro, Sanji. C'est votre entraînement, annonça Luffy.

- Aye, aye, senshô, firent les deux concernés en s'avançant.

- Petit conseil pour le Haki. Oublié tout, concentrez-vous juste sur le souffle et la vie des choses, yoi, leur dit Marco.

- Oh ? Le souffle des choses, ça, c'est quelque chose de familier, ricana Zoro en dégainant deux sabres.

- Que les autres s'écartent, ordonna Luffy.

Ace monta brièvement sur le _Merry_ pour récupérer son sac et revint vers son _Striker _où il s'installa. Il prit son carnet de note, et l'ouvrit, un crayon en main, prêt à écrire le déroulement de l'affrontement. Marco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le moteur, et observa la scène.

Les BB avaient lacé des milky arrow, formant des routes de nuages sur lesquels ils glissés grâce à des patins spéciales. Entre les routes se tenaient Sanji, Zoro et Luffy.

Une soif de sang presque animal, voir démoniaque s'élevait du sabreur.

On pouvait comprendre pourquoi on l'appelait le démon d'East Blue.

Les BB revinrent à l'assaut en dégainant leurs armes. Luffy ne bougea pas de sa place, se contentant de les éviter avec son Haki de l'Observation, laissant Zoro et Sanji s'entraînaient sur eux.

Ace continua l'observation, prenant en note ce qu'il en était, ce qu'il voyait et comprenait. Il avait un sourire, montrant qu'il était assez satisfait du niveau. Marco pouvait dire que pour des rookies, ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Mais vraiment pas mauvais du tout, voir assez doué.

Et en moins de deux, tout le monde fut à terre. L'un d'eux tenta de viser Luffy avec un arc, mais il se prit le pied de Sanji dans le crâne et son arc fut détruit d'un coup de lame.

- J'y pense, marmonna Zoro. Nami, quel est l'état des finances ?

- Il nous reste cinquante milles berrys, répondit Nami.

- C'est tout ?

- En principe, ça nous tient un jour ou deux.

- Je vais manger moins, fit Luffy.

- Combien pour les Shirohige ? demanda Zoro.

- Cinq cent milles, yoi, répondit Marco alors qu'Ace fermait son livret, ayant fini de prendre des notes.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils auraient été incapables de payer la taxe.

- J'ai rêvé où Luffy vient de dire qu'il mangerait moins ? demanda Ace.

Maintenant qu'Ace le disait, c'est vrai que venant d'un D., c'était surprenant. Manger moins... oooh, qu'est-ce que Thatch aurait donné cher pour entendre ses mots de la bouche d'Ace !

- Je te prends au mot, Luffy, lui dit Sanji.

- De toute façon, je sais qu'on peut trouver encore beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'or, par ici, ricana Ace. Na Lu' ?!

- Gol D. Roger n'a pas pu tout prendre, j'en suis persuadé, moi aussi ! Shihihihi !

Si Marco arrivait bien à gérer, il pourrait sans doute caser un peu de butin dans son propre sac, pour cela.

Pendant ce temps, Conis et son père étaient surpris par ce qu'avait fait le duo Zoro/Sanji.

- C'est trop tard, maintenant ! s'exclama le chef en sortant des sous-bois, salement blesser. Vous auriez dû nous écouter bien gentiment ! Les Bérets Blancs sont les gardiens les plus gentils et les plus compréhensifs de la Terre Divine... Mais _eux_, ils ne seront pas aussi indulgents ! Vous êtes désormais des criminels de classe deux ! Vous aurez beau supplié... hehehehe... Les prêtres de Upper Yard régleront votre sort !

Il n'y avait qu'une réponse à ça, et les frères D. la trouvèrent rapidement.

Ils offrirent un doigt d'honneur au mec, dans la plus grande indifférence.

- Qu'ils se ramènent, on les attend, fit Luffy. Pas vrai les gars.

Zoro passa sa langue sur son Wado Ichimonji encore couvert de sang, avec un air démoniaque et sadique.

Ce gars était un démon dans la peau d'un homme, Marco en était persuadé. Un D. avait réussi à apprivoisé un démon…

* * *

Benn ouvrit le journal et resta un instant figé en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire et en moins de deux, il était plié de rire sur le pont du _Red Force_, incapable de rester sérieux après ce qu'il avait lu.

- Benn, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Shanks en venant voir l'homme, jouant paresseusement avec sa bouteille de Sake qu'il avait dans sa main unique.

Pour toute réponse, Benn brandit la Une du journal, toujours en riant. Intrigué, Shanks se pencha et lut le gros titre. Il était question du fiancé de la Kaizoku Hime. Et au vu de la photo juste en dessous, y'avait pas à chercher bien loin l'heureux élu.

- USO ! Ann a une relation avec Luffy ! s'exclama Shanks.

Et sa mâchoire toucha le sol sous l'étonnement.

Le silence se fit sur le navire.

- C'est quasiment de l'inceste ! s'exclama Yassop, choqué.

- Ils n'ont pas de sang en commun, lui rappela Lucky.

- Je trouve ce truc des plus hilarants, très sérieusement ! ricana Shanks. Ace et Marco sont descendus ensemble dans le Paradis, non ?

- Yep, répondit quelqu'un.

- Okashira, je sais pas ce que vous planifiez, mais c'est méchant, commenta Benn en se redressant.

Shanks alla droit sur son denden et posant la bouteille sur une table. Il coinça le combiné entre son oreille et son épaule avant de composer rapidement un numéro, et prendre une position plus confortable.

Ça sonna un instant, puis on décrocha :

« _Portgas D. Ace, j'écoute _! »

Il y avait pas mal d'interférence, mais on entendait assez clairement.

- Hey, Ace ! Comment ça va mon grand ?! fit Shanks.

« _Tranquille. J'suis avec Lu', à Skypiea _».

- Ooooh, Skypiea... sur les traces de Roger, ne ?! Je comprends pourquoi y'a des interférences...

« _Tu veux parler à Luffy... enfin, quand sa navigatrice aura fini d'essayer de le tuer... _»

- Envoie-lui juste mon bonjour, pour le moment, parce que je veux savoir une chose... Tu as lut le journal, dernièrement ?

« _Iie. _»

- Marco peut-être ? Ou quelqu'un de l'équipage de ton frère...

« _On a pas eu de journal depuis qu'on est passé à Jaya. Pourquoi ? _»

Shanks eut un sourire démoniaque. Il entendit dans le fond Ace se faire interroger par Marco sur ce que voulait Akgami.

- Ace... rassure-moi... toi et ... c'est toujours aussi... fit Shanks.

Les mots 'Marco' et 'intense' étaient fortement sous-entendu, au sujet de la relation du jeune D.

« _C'est quoi ces questions ?! Ji-chan te demande de briser mon couple ou quoi ?! _»

Le jeune homme était des plus énervés, et Shanks étaient certain qu'il devait être rouge comme une tomate.

Il eut quelques rires en arrières fond, et on entendit Ace rugir :

« _C'est pas parce que tu comprends autant à ma vie sentimentale qu'au contenu d'un foutu livre de philo de Sabo que tu as le droit de te moquer de moi, merci Luffy ! »_

- Du calme, Ace, du calme... non, ce n'est rien de tout ça... j'ai toutes mes réponses. Quand tu redescendras, après Skypiea... trouves-toi un journal... et surtout, _appel-moi_, je voudrais avoir ton avis sur un article qui concerne Ann.

Il eut un petit bruit et la voix du Phénix raisonna :

« _Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, k'ssou gakki, yoi _? »

- Oh, tu me vexes, Marco ! gémit Shanks en essayant de ne pas rire.

« _Qu'a donc fait Ann, sortant de l'ordinaire, pour que tu veuilles absolument en parler avec Ace ? _»

Un bruit de canon sauva la vie de Shanks. Le pavillon de Big Mum. Humph, mauvais, et pourtant, très bon timing.

- Oups, un vaisseau de Big Mum en vue ! J'dois vous laisser ! Appelez-moi quand vous aurez lut l'article ! Bonjour à Luffy et qu'il prenne soin du chapeau de paille !

Shanks raccrocha avec un sourire de huit kilomètres.

Il avait _hâte _de voir la réaction d'Ace à ce sujet... voir celle de Luffy...

* * *

Thatch se roulait sur le pont de rire alors que Shirohige lisait le journal.

- Oi ! Je suis ici pour ta tête, Shirohige ! Prends moi au sérieux ! s'exclama le rookie qui s'était pointé pour défier le géant.

- Le journal est bien plus intéressant que ce que tu racontes, gamin, déclara le Yonkou. C'est à ce demandé comment tu as pu parvenir aussi loin en vie.

Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait l'article sur le fiancé d'Ann. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait cher pour voir la tête d'Ace et Marco devant ça. Voir même celui de ce petit Luffy. Le Yonkou donna une pichenette dans l'air devant lui, provoquant un mini-séisme qui envoya le rookie gonflant pardessus bord. Newgate regarda un peu plus la photo. Les deux D. se ressemblaient, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas le même sang. Ce gamin avait quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer. Quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé chez Roger, Shanks, puis de nouveau chez Ace et là, c'était dans le regard et la posture de Luffy.

Ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que ce gamin irait très loin...


	42. Homard Express pour Upper Yard

**Hey, salut à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre, et ouiii ! Pas d'annonce pour dire qu'il y aura un retard ou quoique ce soit. Toujours pas de nouvelle de mon BR de toute façon -_-**

**Avant de passer aux commentaires, je voudrais faire une petite annonce. Pour ceux qui sont passés il y a quelques jours sur mon profil, vous avez put voir une annonce disant que je cherchais quelqu'un pour faire l'histoire de Sabo à partir de mes deux fics sur Ace et Luffy. Annonce rapidement retiré puisque j'ai eut très vite un message disant que quelqu'un accepter de relever le défi.**

**Depuis le début de la semaine, désormais, vous pouvez trouver le premier chapitre de la fic sur Sabo sous le titre de 'The Shadow of the Revolutionary' faîtes par Evanae. La fiction restera aussi proche que possible des miennes, tout en exploitant la vie de notre futur révolutionnaire ! Allez y jeter un oeil, si ça vous intéresse !**

**Maintenant que l'annonce est faîtes, passons aux commentaires :**

**Morwyn K: Vii, les D. sont les rois du blasphème, c'est certain, mais après tout, vu leur caractère, est-ce si surprenant que ça ? Le fait que Shanks prenne presque l'article au sérieux rend ce passage encore plus drôle. Malheureusement, les deux frères auront connaissance de l'article séparément (en faîte, j'ai décidé que Luffy le découvrirait en post Ennies Lobby).**

**Kira 1726 : Rassure ton frère en disant que tu n'es pas folle, c'est juste moi qui étale le contenu de mon imagination sur le net :3 C'est le rôle des grands-frères de faire râler les petits-frères, d'après moi, d'où le comportement de Shanks ! Tu n'as pas rêvé, Ace a bien fait cette proposition à Marco, et oui, la Marine va pas très bien avaler la nouvelle, c'est certain ! Garp risque d'avoir beaucoup de visite de Sangoku à ce sujet.**

**Evanae : On peut s'attendre à tout venant d'un D., donc, oui, Marco peut être surpris par quelque chose venant des frères D. Ensuite, c'est vrai que c'est un coup bas, mais ce sont des pirates, et tout les coups sont permis. Je fais au possible pour rendre la découverte de l'article au plus drôle ;)**

**Clockie : L'article va être très dure à avaler, je sais, surtout pour les coureurs de jupons et Marco. Et non, je ne voulais pas te tuer, parole de scout ! Garp a déjà vu l'article, c'est le sujet d'un omake dans A Path for the Sea New King. Mais il va pas se priver de charier Luffy à ce sujet, quand ils se verront à Water Seven ! Pour le Bepo dérivé de Pagaya, demande à Oda, parce que j'en ais pas la moindre idée.**

**liim : Oui, va y avoir du grabuge, mais je suis certain que Eneru n'aura pas l'occasion de pourrir le beau temps. Un peu de patience pour la saison des amours :o Et je le répette, Garp a vu la Une dans le omake présent dans A Path fot the Sea New King. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que Sanji puisse s'en remettre ;)**

**Jokykiss : Tu m'avais demandé un Zoro démoniaque, eh bien, j'essaye de le rendre comme tel. Pas besoin de toucher le sol pour ça, je le fais avec plaisir ^^**

**Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre : Si tu en veux encore, je t'en redonne pas de souci mais savour un peu, ne dévore pas tout comme ça :o Je suis contente qu'on ressente le simple fait que je m'éclate à fond en écrivant l'histoire, et que en même temps, je parviens à transmettre le plaisir que je ressens, pendant que j'écris, à mes lecteurs. Contente que le pouvoir des D. t'amuse. Pour le changement de sexe obligatoire de Luffy, je sais pas quand ça aura lieu, ni quand je pourrais le placer, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ça sera dans A Path for The Sea New King. Le petit Stroumph est toujours en vote. Je m'y suis prise à l'avance, j'avoue, mais enfin... Là, tu m'intrigues... mon Luffy un poil plus intelligent semble plus crétin :o OMG !**

**Enfin, je vous laisse, et je file bosser sur la version de Luffy ^^**

* * *

Tout le monde regarda les BB s'en allait, toujours en rampant, mais à reculons, cette fois.

- C'est quoi leur problème ? demandèrent les frères D. avec une petite moue.

- Il y a plus grave, lui dit Nami. Nous sommes condamnés. Cette vieille l'a dit, pas vrai !? 'Vous pouvez passer' ! Maintenant que nous sommes ici, nous sommes considérés comme des clandestins ! Quelle arnaque ! Je lui flanquerais une bonne raclée !

- Prend un ticket, je passe devant pour la secouée, yoi, grogna Marco en se massant de crâne d'une main, toujours sur le _Striker _d'Ace.

- Vous attaquez les personnes âgées, Marco-san ? s'étonna Usopp.

- Les plus vieux sont généralement les plus redoutables. C'est un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans qui a appris à Ace ce que ça fait de se prendre un mur en plein tête...

- Les poings du jiji sont bien plus douloureux, grogna Ace avec une moue boudeuse.

Entre se prendre plusieurs murs, et un coup de poing de Garp, Ace préférait largement les murs !

- Tonikaku, intervint Pagaya. Cette situation est vraiment embarrassante. Maintenant que vous êtes des criminels de classe deux, nous ne pouvons plus vous aider !

Et il termina sa phrase à un kilomètre de distance.

- Pourquoi vous parlez d'aussi loin ! s'exclama Nami.

- Bo, c'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau, soupira Marco en se levant.

- J'avoue, c'est la routine, renchérit Ace.

- Shihihihi ! On a l'habitude d'être recherché, après tout ! rit Luffy. Ace, on y va ?

- Quand tu veux ! assura son frère.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop prévisible, grogna Nami.

Et elle se mit à frapper les deux frères en leur faisant des remontrances, effrayant au passage Chopper qui trouva refuge auprès de Sanji. Les deux frères finirent par tomber à terre, sur leur fesse, le front douloureux.

- Ben si tu veux pas y aller, attends ici avec tout le monde. Luffy et moi, on y va, lui dit Ace.

- Pas question ! On va se faire pourchasser et vous allez nous attirer des ennuis encore plus grand ! On se tire !

Luffy jeta sa tête vers Nami en lui disant :

- T'es conne ou quoi ?! C'est quoi le plus important ! L'aventure ou ta vie !?

- Une personne saine d'esprit dirait sa vie, Mugiwara, yoi, intervint Marco.

- Enfin quelqu'un de mon côté ! Le plus important pour moi, c'est ma vie ! Ensuite, l'argent !

Et elle enfonça la tête de Luffy dans la plage. Sanji fila vers Nami en mode ero-cook en lui demandant s'il venait en suivant sur la liste.

- La ferme ! rugit Nami en lui donnant un coup de poing.

- Néanmoins, tu es face à deux D., alors, tu n'as aucune chance de les faire changer d'avis, continua Marco. La vie est insipide pour eux, s'ils n'ont pas leur dose d'aventure.

Ace, toujours assit par terre, fila à quatre patte se cacher derrière les jambes du Phénix, regardant Nami avec frayeur.

- Marco, j'ai peur de la rouquine... gémit Ace.

- Tout va bien, Ace, tout vas bien, rassura Marco en posant une main sur le chapeau du jeune homme.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, ne se formalisant même pas du comportement de son jeune amant. Il ne fit même pas attention à tout le monde qui regardait la scène avec beaucoup de perplexité. C'était facile d'imaginer Ace avec une bonne dizaine d'année en moins, une petite moue effrayé sur le visage, en faire autant derrière les jambes d'un adulte à proximité. C'était à la fois tendre, drôle, et mignon.

- J'y pense, on était s'y pressé de monter ici qu'on s'est pas renseigné sur comment redescendre, constata Usopp. Conis, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de repartir en toute sécurité ? Retourner que la Mer Bleu ?

- Vu votre situation actuelle, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit sans danger, fit Conis. Mais il existe un moyen. Il faut se rendre à l'extrémité des nuages jusqu'à atteindre le 'Cloud End'. C'est totalement à l'Est du nuage. Pour y aller, vous devrez d'abord retourné sur la Mer Blanche.

- Mais je ne rentre pas ! s'offusqua Luffy.

- Tu tiens à rester ici et te faire exécuter ? lui demanda Usopp.

- Je suis partant pour mourir en réalisant mes rêves et pour quelque chose que j'ai fait, plutôt que de me faire exécuter pour une chose contre laquelle je ne suis pour rien, répliqua Luffy. Si vous êtes trop peureux pour cette aventure, c'est votre souci, pas le mien. Je verrais ce qu'i voir, et je marcherais dans les pas de Gol D. Roger !

- Mais on a aucune preuve qu'il est vraiment venu ici ! s'exclama Nami.

- Nami-san... S'ils disent que Roger est venu ici, alors, remettre leur parole en doute n'est pas dans les options disponibles, intervint Sanji.

- La même. La source de leur info ne peut pas être remise en question, yoi, renchérit Marco.

- Mais vous allez attirer des problèmes à Conis-chan et à Pagaya-san, attaqua la rousse.

- Non. On va à Upper Yard. On reste pas ici, déclara Luffy. Ce sont mes ordres. Que ça vous plaise ou non. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Le capitaine a parlé, Nami, lui dit Zoro.

Tout le monde soupira.

- On va à Upper Yard sur le _Merry_. Les plus inquiets resteront à bord, et les plus braves tenteront l'exploration, ordonna Luffy.

Et il se dirigea vers le navire, suivit par tout le monde, Ace conduisant son _Striker _dans l'intention de le monter à bord.

- Oh, j'y pense ! songea brutalement Luffy.

Et il se tourna vers Pagaya.

- On peut embarquer le reste de nourriture ? demanda Luffy.

Pagay resta un instant surpris, puis acquiesça.

- Marco, j'accompagne Luffy, annonça Ace.

Marco prit la place du jeune homme sur le _Striker_ et conduisit la machine vers le _Merry _avec des flammes bleuté dans le moteur.

Sanji alla avec les deux frères, histoire de préparer les bentôs. Luffy ne laissait rien passer, décidément.

Usopp les accompagna dans l'intention d'emprunter quelques matériaux pour réparer leur navire.

Derrière eux, Nami râla.

- Laisse tomber, yoi, lui dit le Phénix en hissant sur le navire le _Striker_.

- Alors comme ça, cette machine marche aussi avec votre zoan, Fushisho-san ? s'intéressa Robin.

- Il pourrait aussi marcher avec un flame dial. Tant qu'il y a des flammes, il fonctionnera. Le akuma no mi d'Ace reste l'idéal puisqu'il a un contrôle très pousser sur le feu, permettant des poussés de vitesses particulièrement impressionnante parfois. Néanmoins, dans le cas de mon zoan, mes plumes ont tendances à rester coincer dans le moteur, yoi, apprit Marco. Si je l'utilise trop, cela peut le casser.

- Hmmm...

Pendant ce temps, Nami revenait vers le _Merry _en râlant encore et toujours.

- Nami, n'espère pas les faire changer d'avis. Demander à la lune de changé d'axe est quelque chose de bien plus facile à faire en comparaison, yoi, avertit Marco.

- Je suis incomprise ! gémit la jeune navigatrice. Zoro ! C'est vraiment dangereux, là-bas !

- Mais j'en ai rien à faire, ça m'est totalement égale ! lui dit le sabreur en montant à bord. Te passe pas les nerfs sur moi !

Nami changea de cible :

- Chopper ~ ! Tu es de mon côté, pas vrai ?

Chopper resta figer d'effroi.

- Ne le menace pas, grogna Zoro.

- Viens là, Chopper, lui dit Marco.

Et le petit zoan vint se réfugier dans les bras du Phénix.

- Vous feriez un très bon père, Fushisho-san... vous avez déjà songé à fonder une famille ? sourit Robin d'un air entendu.

Cette femme et sa manie de s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas…. Et d'écoute les conversations des autres.

- Je suis l'aîné de la bande d'idiots qui me sert de fratrie, sur le _Moby Dick_, yoi, marmonna Marco en conservant le petit zoan, effrayé par Nami, contre sa poitrine. Et si vous pouviez éviter de glisser vos oreilles dans ce qui ne vous regarde en rien, je n'aurais aucune raison de vous les couper. De plus, je crains que la personne qui partage ma couche soit incapable de portée ma progéniture.

- Yep, un peu difficile, comme ça, ricana Zoro.

- Allez savoir... on a tendance à dire qu'on peut s'attendre à tout venant des akuma no mi, sourit mystérieusement Robin.

- Bref, pour revenir au sujet d'origine, Nami, tu n'as aucune chance de convaincre Ace et Luffy, fit Zoro en revenant à Nami. Même si tout le monde s'y met, ils n'écouteront pas.

- Très bien, alors je reste ici ! menaça la navigatrice en se hissant à bord.

- Fais comme tu veux, lui dit Zoro, à qui ça passait à mille lieux au-dessus du crâne.

- Comment ça, 'fais comme tu veux' ! Je vais me faire tuer par ces cinglés !

- Fais comme tu veux et fiche moi la paix... marmonna le sabreur.

Et il s'installa contre le mât pour dormir, ses sabres entre ses bras. Et il ronfla rapidement. C'était dur d'imaginer que l'instant suivant, pendant le combat, on aurait presque cru que c'était un démon.

Nami regarda alors Robin et lui dit :

- Robin, pourrais-tu m'aider à assommer Ace et Luffy ?

- C'est impossible. De plus, je doute que Fushisho-san me laissera faire du mal à son collègue, lui dit l'archéologue.

Nami soupira et marmonna :

- J'imagine qu'on va devoir se débarrasser des poursuivants un par un, puisque les deux grandes figures de la piraterie ne sont là que pour observer. Ces Bérets Blancs doivent chercher des hommes pour nous poursuivre à nouveau.

Il eut un instant de silence, et Marco fini par dire :

- Ils nous espionnent. Le chef dit que ce que tu dis est ridicule. Que Dieu et ses prêtres sont aussi immuables qu'une montagne. Qu'ils ne font qu'attendre les imprudents qui osent les défier sur la terre sacrée. Que c'est avec leur colère que leur Ordalie commence, yoi. On sera immédiatement conduit vers eux, dans la terre sacrée interdite d'Upper Yard.

- Le Haki est bien pratique, constata Robin avec un sourire.

Robin commença à remonter l'échelle de corde, quand Conis vint les voir, inquiète, pour leur dire quelque chose. Ils la firent monter à bord et attendirent ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle leur expliqua comment atteindre le Cloud End, et retourner sans souci sur la Mer Blanche. Nami fut ravi, mais Marco et Robin restèrent pensifs.

Nami projeta l'idée de conduire Luffy et Ace par là-bas, sans qu'ils ne le réalisent, mais son espoir fut vite écraser :

- Ace connaît le chemin pour Upper Yard, Nami, yoi.

- Tch. Il faut prier pour qu'il fasse une crise de narcolepsie, grogna Nami.

- Mais rien ne nous dit qu'ils vont abandonner, constata Robin.

- Ils vont vous haïr, c'est certain, ricana le Phénix.

- Je peux vous escorter en waver jusque là-bas. Levez l'ancre et attendez-moi, je reviens ! fit Conis.

Et Nami la remercia.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la plage, proposa Marco.

Et il sauta à terre et aida Conis à descendre. Passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune demoiselle, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Votre stress est si palpable qu'on pourrait le couper au couteau. Ne vous en faîtes pas, Conis-san, nous avons la force nécessaire pour survivre à ceux qui vous font peur, yoi.

Conis regarda le Phénix avait des yeux ronds, mais Marco s'en allait déjà. Il s'étira, faisant naître des petites flammes sur ses poings. Il espérait que du balcon, Ace puisse les voir et comprennent ce qu'il en était.

Il sauta à bord et s'assit sur la rambarde, regarda pensivement les voiles.

- On a finalement une lueur d'espoir ! fit Nami souriante. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'y croyais plus !

Robin resta impassible. Elle descendit les marches et alla rejoindre Marco sur le pont.

- Elle sera déçue, commenta Robin en s'asseyant à côté de lui, sur la rambarde.

- Vous en avez besoin, yoi. C'est maintenant que vous devez gagner en force. Pas quand il sera trop tard et que vous serez face à Kaidou ou Big Mum, voir quelques-uns de leurs alliés, fit Marco.

- Nous ne risquons rien contre Akagami, ni contre votre équipage ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que veut ton capitaine, Nico-san. Mais je sais que Oyaji ne veut pas forcer l'un de ses fils à devoir choisir entre son frère avec qui il a grandi, et notre équipage. Je pense que si vous parvenez à impressionner suffisamment notre capitaine, on pourrait bien faire de vous nos alliés, yoi. Vous aurez moins de souci avec les équipages lambda de l'Enfer, mais Kaidou s'en prendra encore plus à vous.

- Vous pensez que ce courant, dont parler Conis-san, existe vraiment ?

- Qu'il existe ou pas, ça n'a pas grande importance. Nous connaissons tous les deux la prochaine destination.

Et il regarda Chopper remonter l'ancre.

- Si je juge que vous n'avez aucune chance, je vous aiderais, néanmoins, souffla Marco. Si l'un de vous venez à mourir, votre capitaine ne s'en remettrait pas, et par conséquent, Ace m'en voudra de n'avoir rien fait, et sera triste pour son frère. Et puis, vous êtes sympathique, même si dure à suivre.

- Si dure que ça ?

- Vous êtes moins nombreux que notre équipage, et pourtant, vous me donnez beaucoup plus de migraine qu'eux.

Robin eut un petit rire.

- C'est pour bientôt, le début de notre voyage, constata Marco en se penchant légèrement vers l'arrière pour regarder pardessus bord.

Il eut une mimique pensive puis appela Chopper :

- Chopper, vient par ici.

Robin saisi que le Phénix avait senti quelque chose. Elle se mit donc dans un endroit où elle pourrait facilement s'accrocher. Ainsi, quand quelque chose percuta le navire, Marco avait le petit renne entre ses bras, se tenant à la rampe d'escalier avec Robin.

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut et rattrapa ses katanas avant qu'ils ne prennent le large. Il avait de bon réflexe, très intéressant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le sabreur.

- Nous sommes encerclés sous l'eau, yoi, apprit Marco en confiant Chopper à Robin.

- Comment ça ? demanda Nami.

Marco voleta hors du navire, mais revint rapidement, quand quelques créatures sortirent de l'eau, le forçant à reprendre pied à bord, s'il ne voulait pas finir dans leur estomac.

- Je pourrais m'enfuir, mais je ne peux pas vous porter tous en même temps, fit le Phénix. On est bloqué ici. Toute lutte de notre part est inutile. Tout a été bien calculé.

Marco s'avança vers le milieu du pont en applaudissant, les mains levé en l'air.

- Amuses-toi, tant que tu le peux encore, Eneru ! On en reparlera une fois qu'on sera en face à face, yoi ! ricana Marco. Tu nous fais livrer à tes prêtres sur un plateau, mais quel fainéant tu fais ! Je sais que tu m'entends, salop.

Nami se laissa tomber, les jambes coupés.

- On nous embarque vers cette île ? demanda Nami, inquiète.

Et elle hurla le nom de tous ceux resté à terre, pendant que le _Merry_ filait sur le dos d'un Homard géant en direction d'Upper Yard.


	43. Je ne crois pas en Dieu

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui, je suis trèèèès généreuse, et je vous mets un autre petit chapitre (que je viens d'achever à l'instant).**

**Alors, ne le dévorait pas trop vite et à la prochaine.**

* * *

- Terminus tout le monde descend, yoi, fit Marco, assit sur le mât.

- On nous a largué ici... grogna Zoro.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Chopper, assit sur les genoux de Marco.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes quelque part dans Upper Yard, marmonna Nami.

- On dirait un autel sacrificiel, constata Robin.

C'est vrai que si on regardait autour, y'avait que ça à penser. Au beau milieu d'une forêt, sur une belle structure de pierre taillé... oui, aucun doute, ça avait tout l'air d'un autel sacrificiel.

- Marco, c'est quoi un sacrifice ? demanda Chopper en levant la tête vers le Phénix.

- Un sacrifice, c'est une offrande faîte en règle générale à une divinité, soit pour nous attirer ses faveurs, soit pour éviter son courroux. Cela peut être des choses comme de la nourriture, dans ce cas-là, on parle de libation, comme des choses vivantes... nous sommes des sacrifices vivants. C'est en général très sanglant.

- C'est tout ? Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on allait me faire bouillir vivant.

Et le petit renne soupira.

- C'est une très bonne définition, Fushisho-san, mais j'ai bien peur, Chopper, que ce que nous allons subir est très proche de ce que tu crains. Quelques soient la méthode, nos vies vont être offerte à Dieu.

- On va être tué ? paniqua Chopper avec une toute petite voix.

- Cela peut arriver n'importe où à des pirates, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Il changea ses bras en ailes, réconfortant lentement Chopper.

- C'est fou ce que tu es doux avec Chopper... pourquoi ne pas renoncer à la piraterie et fondé une famille ? fit Nami avec un air entendu.

- J'aime trop ma vie pour y renoncer, même si j'ai un faible pour les gosses. J'espère que personne n'a envie de prendre de bain, l'eau est infestée de requins célestes, d'après moi.

La soif de sang qui s'éleva de Zoro ne trompa pas Marco. Le démon venait de s'éveiller.

- Bonne baignade, Roronoa, souhaita le Phénix.

Et Zoro sauta à l'eau avec un sourire féroce et effrayant. Immédiatement, le combat commença avec le seigneur des lieux, sous le regard inquiet de tout le monde et le Haki intéressé du Phénix. L'eau fini par cesser de s'agiter, mais c'était normal, puisque la lutte continuait en profondeur.

Puis, le requin sortit de l'eau, Zoro le tenant avec la gueule grande ouverte grâce à ses katanas.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, et le requin bleu et noir replongea dans les nuages faisant office d'eau.

- ZORO ! hurla Chopper.

- Shhh... Il va bien, ne t'en fait... rassura Marco.

- Il... il ne s'est pas fait mangé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nami.

- S'il avait été mangé, les nuages seraient devenu rouge, informa Robin, calmement, comme toujours.

- POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE TU DISES DES TRUCS AUSSI MORBIDE, ROBIN ! engueula la rouquine.

Et bam !

D'un coup de poing, le requin vola, pour tomber à l'eau, inconscient. Zoro remonta les marches de l'autel sacrificiel, trempé.

- On a besoin d'un nouveau t-shirt, Zoro, commenta Marco.

- Bordel... faut croire qu'on ne peut pas s'échapper d'ici à la nage, jura le Kenshi.

- Tu as donné un coup de poing au requin, et tu te dis épéiste ? fit Nami. Qu'est-ce-qu'y est arrivé à ta fierté de kenshi ?

- Ferme là, femme ! grogna Zoro en retirant son tee-shirt. Oi, Marco, tu peux me trouver un autre tee-shirt, s'il te plaît ?

Marco sauta du mât et posa Chopper à terre.

Ainsi torse nu, Zoro avait trouvé sans le vouloir une façon de faire taire Nami.

Depuis les quartiers des garçons, Marco ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en entendant Nami tombait à genoux et Robin lui dire qu'elle était une vilaine fille.

- Y'en a encore plein, de requins, commenta Marco en ressortant.

Il jeta le tee-shirt à Zoro qui se le reçu sur le crâne.

- Si je dois les affronter tous sans aide, on y sera encore à la tombée de la nuit, marmonna Zoro en enfilant un autre tee-shirt moulant. On n'atteindra jamais le rivage comme ça. Une petite idée de où sont les autres ?

Marco ferma les yeux et ratissa les environs de son Haki.

- Ils sont en route, yoi. Ils viennent sans doute nous rejoindre.

- Comment savent-ils où nous sommes ? demanda Chopper.

- Parce que tout ça était un coup monté, et qu'ils ont dû le deviner.

- Mais on ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici. Peut-être que le jugement céleste est de nous laisser mourir de faim ici, commenta Robin.

- Tu crois que Dieu se contentera d'un châtiment aussi sobre ?

- Allez savoir. Un avis sur la question, Fushisho-san ?

- Aucun, yoi. Tout ce que je sais, ce que ce navire est en train de rendre l'âme.

- Comment ça ? demanda Zoro.

- Descendez, tous. Je vais vous montrer.

Tout le monde descendit, et Marco se changea totalement en Phénix. Il voleta un instant autour du _Merry_, puis, fini par se poser sur une rambarde à l'avant. Il battit des ailes, et il ne se passa rien, pendant un instant. Puis, le navire bascula vers l'arrière, dévoilant le dessous, maintenu dans un équilibre précaire dans cette position.

Robin jura en voyant la fissure sur la quille.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Chopper.

- La quille est fissurée, n'est-ce pas ? grogna Marco. Je m'en doutais.

Et il laissa retomber le navire le plus délicatement possible, histoire de ne pas aggraver les dégâts.

Il reprit sa forme humaine sur la rambarde et massa ses jambes, puis ses épaules en disant :

- La quille est la colonne vertébrale d'un navire. Si elle est endommagée, continuer de naviguer avec le navire est un suicide, yoi. On aura beau le rafistoler, ça ne servira à rien. D'un moment à l'autre, le bateau ne pourra plus naviguer. Mes condoléances, yoi.

Cela fit tomber un horrible silence sur le groupe. Marco comprenait. Il venait après tout de leur annoncer que le _Merry_ ne pourrait certainement pas aller plus loin. Il avait vu que l'équipage était très attaché à ce navire. Autant lui annoncer que le _Moby Dick_ était mort.

- Qui va le dire à Luffy ? demanda Nami.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je pense qu'il l'a déjà remarqué, yoi, soupira Marco. Une fois que vous serez redescendu, il vous faudra songer à la question du remplacement de ce navire.

- On peut vraiment rien faire ? s'enquit Chopper.

Marco secoua la tête.

- Une fois la coque réparée, le navire pourra être remis à flot. Combien de temps tiendra-t-il, cela reste à voir. Le _Merry_ est fort, je le sens... mais il ne peut pas être plus fort que la Grand Line. Je suis vraiment désolé, yoi.

- Je... je vais essayer de réparer ce que je peux, annonça Chopper.

Marco acquiesça.

- On devrait explorer les lieux, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant, soupira Marco.

- Du genre ? demanda Nami.

- Si Roger n'arrêtait pas de dire à Oyaji qu'il avait vu une cité d'Or dans les nuages, sur une île du nom de Skypiea, c'est qu'elle doit y être. Cet homme manquait peut-être de sens commun, chose normal pour un D., mais ce n'était pas un menteur, yoi. C'est toujours mieux que de rester là et s'apitoyer sur notre sort, ça ne changera pas les choses.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

Robin alla observer les inscriptions de l'autel, histoire de se changer les idées.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans cette forêt ? demanda Chopper.

- Marco l'a dit. On pourrait trouver de l'or, et puis, Dieu est censé être par ici. Je suis curieux de le rencontrer... marmonna Zoro.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Nami. Pourquoi vouloir rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi puissant !?

- Demande à Ace pourquoi il a voulu prendre la tête de Shirohige, tu vas voir ce qu'il va te dire, yoi, commenta Marco.

- Qui sait... fit Zoro avec un sourire démoniaque. Ça dépend de son attitude...

Marco essaya de ne pas rire devant le comportement du sabreur.

- Zoro... il est encore plus arrogant que Dieu, constata Chopper.

- Ses prêtres sont sur cette île, aussi ! gronda Nami. Et tu n'es pas supposé t'attirer les foudres de Dieu ! C'est juste du bon sens ! Même Marco ne s'y risquerait pas !

- Oh mais j'emmerde Dieu et ses suppôts bien profondément et leur dit d'aller se faire enculer sec par Davy Jones ! contredit le Phénix avec un petit rire. Je sais que tu m'as entendu, _Kami-sama _!

Zoro se tourna vers Nami, un sourire féroce aux lèvres et dit :

- Wari, mais... je n'ai jamais vénéré Dieu... hehehe !

Marco ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour ne pas perdre son calme légendaire. Il l'aimait bien ce marimo heddô ! Il ne manquait pas de cran ! Un vrai _démon_ !

Nami s'éloigna, désespérée.

- Je ne crois pas en Dieu, alors, pourquoi dois-je faire attention à ce que je dis quand je m'adresse à lui... commenta Zoro.

Nami se mit à genoux et pria Dieu, en lui disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas Zoro, et demandait à ne pas être puni avec lui.

- Tu n'es pas une jeune fille assez pure pour qu'il puisse t'épargner, Nami. Tu es trop cupide et avare, pour ça, yoi, ricana Marco.

Et il tendit une main à Zoro qui frappa à l'intérieur avec un sourire féroce.

Puis, le Phénix s'envola pour faire un tour d'horizon, puis repéra une liane assez grande sur un arbre.

- Vous pouvez utiliser cette liane, informa Marco en la laissant tomber de la branche.

- C'est une bonne idée, fit Robin. Je peux venir avec vous, kenshi-san, Fushisho-san ?

- Chopper, ça ira ? s'enquit Zoro.

- Hm ! assura Chopper.

- S'il y a le moindre souci, lutte de ton mieux, le temps qu'on vienne à ta rescousse. Et n'oublie pas le sifflet, lui dit Marco.

Chopper leur offrit un sourire un peu stresser.

Ce gamin était fort.

- Je vois pas de souci à la compagnie d'une archéologue, yoi, assura Marco.

- J'ai pas de problème à ce que tu viennes, du moment que tu ne traînes pas dans mes pattes, marmonna Zoro.

- Chotto ! Robin ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?! s'exclama Nami.

Robin montra les écritures sur l'autel.

- Cet autel date d'au moins mille ans. Les vestiges d'un passé si reculé me fascine. Un lieu aussi chargé d'histoire doit cacher un tas de reliques. Et puis, Portgas-san a laissé entendre qu'un Ponéglyphe était sans doute dans les environs. Et qui sait, on pourrait trouver des éclats de pierre précieuse qui pourrait être utile à notre équipage, surtout dans les conditions actuelles.

Pierre précieuse...

- Je viens aussi ! annonça Nami.

Marco roula ses yeux dans ses orbites d'exaspération, et attrapa son sac entre ses serres, avant d'aller saisir la liane dans son bec pour l'apporter à Zoro qui était monté dans la vigie.

Le Phénix alla ensuite se percher sur une branche d'arbre, et le regarda avec amusement se raclé la gorge, avant de faire le cri de Tarzan. Cela failli bien l'envoyer à terre à force de rire.

- C'est quoi ça ? Un cri de bravoure ? marmonna Nami.

Zoro toucha la terre ferme, et Robin attrapa la liane quand elle revint, pour atterrir agilement sur la berge.

Pour Nami, ce fut un peu plus difficile.

- Marco-san ? Vous pouvez pas... m'aider à traverser ? demanda Nami avec des yeux de chiots.

- Pas envie, yoi, répondit Marco.

Et il sauta agilement à terre sous sa forme humaine.

- C'est tout de même un peu haut, quoi... gémit la rouquine.

- Il y a environ cinquante mètres. Si tu tombes, tu meurs, encouragea Robin à sa manière.

- ARRETE DE ME FAIRE PEUR !

Nami fini par réussir à se jeter, et fonça à toute vitesse vers un arbre en hurlant de peur. Marco la rattrapa au vol, alors que Robin arrêtait la liane.

- Eh bien voilà, quand tu veux, tu peux avoir beaucoup de cran, lui dit Marco en souriant.

Nami se laissa glisser au sol, le cœur battant.

Zoro trouva néanmoins le culot de lui reprocher de ne pas avoir fait le cri.

- On y va, Chopper. N'oublie pas, en cas de problème, on viendra t'aider, yoi ! fit Marco. On te confie le _Merry _!

- Pas de souci, soyez prudent et revenez vite ! lança Chopper en agitant un de ses sabots pour leur dire au revoir.

Et ils s'en allèrent pour l'exploration, Marco gardant Chopper sous la surveillance de son Haki.

- Vous croyez que Chopper va s'en sortir seul ? demanda Nami.

- Ce n'est pas en restant sur son dos qu'il apprendra à devenir plus fort. Le meilleur moyen pour qu'il grandisse, c'est de le surveiller de loin, yoi.

- On parle d'expérience ? sourit Robin.

- C'est ce qu'a fait Oyaji avec moi, et c'est comme ça, que je sache, qu'Ace et ses frères ont grandi.

- Il ressemble à quoi, le troisième ? demanda Zoro.

- Sabo ? Hmm... un gentleman avec beaucoup d'humour, une ou deux cases en moins, mais assez réfléchi, amoureux de la liberté et du genre humain, yoi. Malheureusement, il n'a jamais réussi à empêcher Ace et Luffy de faire des conneries, de ce que leur oncle et Ace m'ont raconté, yoi. On s'est croisé quelques fois, j'apprécie sa personnalité et son caractère. Il aurait fait un bon pirate. À défaut, la révolution peut s'estimer chanceuse d'avoir un homme tel que lui dans son camp.

- C'est étrange qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est voulu faire marine, après tout, leur grand-père en est un, non ? fit Zoro.

- Je suis certain que cet homme en responsable à quatre-vingt pour cent du fait qu'aucun d'eux n'eut choisi la Marine, yoi. Fallait le voir quand il est venu sur le _Moby Dick_ pour récupérer Ace. On aurait cru que c'était le jour du jugement dernier !

- Plus j'en apprends sur cet homme, plus il me fait peur, marmonna Nami.

Un sourire blasé joua sur les lèvres du Phénix. Si elle savait...


	44. Pourquoi j'aime la Grand Line

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le chapitre du soir !**

**Au programme du jour, une petite exploration, et une grosse découverte ! J'en dis pas plus !**

**Sylnodel : je ferais au possible pour pouvoir te soutenir dans ton long et difficile retour sur les bancs de l'école, en gardant ma bonne humeur et en trempant mes chapitres dedans !**

**Senteur Canelle : Un peu de patience, bon sang ! Ne met pas la charue avant les boeufs !**

**Amethyste (désolé, ton pseudo un trop compliqué pour moi ^^') : merci encore pour ton dessein, et si tu patientes encore quelques chapitres, on en reparlera d'un enfant pour Ace et Marco. Quant à l'or... c'est Nami, forcément ^^ Oh, et j'ai pas oublié la carte. J'ai juste pas parlé de ce qu'avait eut pour cadeau d'anniversaire Ace pour son départ de Dawn. Il l'a eut, mais si tu veux en être certain, je transmettrai pour mission à Evanae de nous faire un remake de l'anniversaire d'Ace, AVEC les cadeaux.**

**Evanae : C'est mot pour mot ce qu'a dit Zoro dans la série, je n'ai fait que reprendre les termes de Oda-sensei. Pour Sabo, Marco n'a fait que décrire un visage de Sabo... il a gardé le meilleur pour la surprise, au cas où ils se rencontreraient. Sabo était avec les D. pour faire les conneries, même s'il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait vraiment, contrairement à ses frères... ce qui n'empêche qu'il se marrait bien.**

**Kaila : Quand j'aime quelque chose, je ne m'arrête pas :p Tu peux être choquée par rapport aux autres auteurs, mais ça n'a rien de bien exceptionnelle. Je les publie tout chaud, mais chapitres, en règle général.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marco bouclait la marche, écoutant les bruits environnant, souriant sur la conversation banal des oiseaux, sans pour autant lâcher l'aura de Chopper de son Haki. Devant, Zoro monta sur une racine, et regarda autour d'eux.

- Il est où, Dieu ? demanda Zoro.

Tout le monde fit une pause, que Nami mit à profit pour reprendre un peu son souffle.

- Puisqu'il est Dieu, il doit être en train d'observer nos mouvements, déclara Robin.

- C'est ce qu'il fait, yoi. Ce gars utilise le Haki pour nous épier. Je peux au moins dire à son sujet qu'il est doué pour le Haki de l'observation, informa Marco.

- Sérieusement, ça irait plus vite s'il ramenait son cul par ici, grogna Zoro en posant la main sur l'un de ses katana.

- Je suis d'accord...

Robin eut un petit rire devant le commentaire du Phénix.

Nami escalada une autre racine et dépassa un peu Zoro en lui disant :

- Je préfère qu'il reste là où il est ! Il faut vous le dire en quel langue pour que vous écoutiez ? Le Dieu de cet île ce met vite en colère !

Et elle fit une petite prière pour s'attirer les faveurs de Dieu afin de trouver beaucoup de trésor, mais aussi pour échapper à sa colère.

- Tant que tu n'as pas vu un Yonkou en colère, tu n'as rien vu comme menace, yoi. Même ce gakki d'Akagami peut faire peur quand il entre dans une colère noire, même si c''est pas ça qui me fera pisser dans mon froc. Et je ne parle même pas de Oyaji ! De plus, je crois t'avoir déjà dit que tu n'es pas assez pure pour que _Kami-sama_ t'accorde ses bienfaits. Prie Davy Jones, tu auras peut-être plus de chance...

- Point pour Fushisho-san, sourit Robin.

Marco s'inclina avec un petit sourire.

- De toute façon, longé la rivière ne nous mènera nulle part, constata Zoro. Traversons-là pour voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

- Bonne idée, approuva Robin.

- Mais comment va-t-on traverser ? s'enquit Nami. Avec des lianes, comme tout à l'heure ? Ou peut-être qu'il y a un arbrAAAAAAAAAAAh !

Nami avait posé son pied sur un morceau de terre friable qui se déroba sous elle, faisant qu'elle tomba vers l'eau, au plus grand plaisir d'un requin céleste.

Sauf que celui-ci se prit des serres de Phénix dans la gorge, puisque Marco réagit au quart de tour, pendant que Zoro rattrapait Nami.

- Les emmerdeurs de tout à l'heure sont là aussi, constata Marco en secouant sa patte pour faire tomber le sang, avant de retrouver une jambe normale.

- Vous êtes bien coordonné tous les deux, constata Robin.

- J'ai l'habitude de bosser avec des sabreurs, yoi.

- J'abandonne ! pleura Nami. Je ne traverserais pas cette rivière ! Je refuse d'être dévorée par une bande de requins célestes !

- Mais il faut qu'on cherche de l'autre côté, aussi, pointa Zoro.

- Non c'est non ! Si t'as envie d'y aller, vas-y tout seul, Zoro !

Robin et Marco échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent, alors que Zoro et Nami continuaient de se disputé. Robin remarqua quelque chose par terre, et Marco suivit son regard.

- Vous avez remarqué ? demanda Robin.

- Depuis le début. Depuis la course de tout à l'heure, répondit Marco.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Nami, coupant sa dispute.

Marco prit une poignée de terre et la présenta à plat sur sa main, avant de renverser sa paume, faisant tomber la terre entre ses pieds.

- C'est de la terre, pointa Robin.

- Ben forcément, c'est le sol, répondit Nami.

- Sur une île céleste ? Même pour moi, c'est une première, déclara le Phénix en époussetant ses mains.

- Ils ont raisons, marmonna Zoro, songeur. Ce n'est pas mou du tout.

- L'île est normalement constitué de nuages, et là, c'est de la bonne vieille terre, pointa Marco. La question est de savoir pourquoi c'est différent, et je pense avoir une idée sur la question.

- Cela vaut vraiment la peine qu'on explore cet endroit, annonça Robin en levant la tête vers les feuilles.

* * *

Ils avaient repris le chemin. Pendant qu'ils avançaient, Marco et Zoro n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de faire une passe d'arme... enfin, Zoro essayait de toucher Marco, qui esquivait et lui donné quelques coups, retenant sa force au maximum, se contentant de l'envoyer balader, s'amusant à voir la soif de sang pulser au rythme des moindres attaques du sabreur.

- Vous êtes très joueur, Fushisho-san, commenta Robin avec un sourire.

- Je ne fais qu'aider, pas me battre, yoi, répondit Marco en parant les lames avec un simple coup de pied. Et je m'en voudrais de faire couler le sang à proximité d'un enfant.

- Un enfant, où ça ? demanda Nami.

- Elle vient de s'enfuir. Elle nous a sentis venir et elle a pris la fuite. Elle a un talent naturel pour le Haki. Tu veux toujours pas traverser, Nami ?

- Dame ! Je veux pas me faire attaquer de nouveau par des requins !

Zoro atterrit sur ses pieds après avoir pris une nouvelle pichenette de Marco et se redressa en grognant :

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, Nami ?

- Je devrais plutôt vous poser la question à tous les deux ! Vous faîtes quoi, au juste ?!

- Zoro a posé un pied sur la limite qui pourrait lui permettre d'accéder au Haki de l'Observation. Alors, j'essaye de la lui faire passer. Rien ne vaut l'aide de quelqu'un qui l'a déjà pour y arriver, yoi.

- Et comment il doit faire ? s'enquit patiemment la rouquine.

- Essayer de m'avoir, c'est la seule solution.

- Vous pouvez arrêter un instant ? demanda Robin.

Marco changea un de ses pieds en serre et emprisonna avec les lames de Zoro, interrompant ainsi le combat. Il resta comme ça, les bras croisés, regardant l'archéologue, tenant fermement les armes du marimo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Marco.

- Des dalles de pierres... annonça l'archéologue.

D'un coup sec, le Phénix retira les lames de la poigne de leur propriétaire, lui faisant quasi perdre l'équilibre, et les lança en l'air. Il les rattrapa dans une main qu'il tendit à Zoro. Le marimo, boudeur et grincheux, reprit ses katanas pour le ranger, tout en marmonnant qu'il allait se faire un poulet grillé un de ses quatre, chose que le dit poulet ne préféra pas relever, plus intéresser par les découvertes de Robin. Le Phénix de rapprocha de la femme et observa les pierres.

- Si on continu tout droit, on en saura peut-être plus sur cette endroit, yoi.

C'est là que le bruit d'un sifflet raisonna dans la jungle.

- Ce n'est que Chopper. Pas de souci, les autres sont presque sur place. Ils seront là avant moi, même si je pars maintenant. Néanmoins...

- Plus personne ne bouge, souffla Zoro.

Marco esquissa un sourire en entendant le bruit que fit la lame de Zoro quand il commença à la retiré de son fourreau.

Tout le monde resta immobile, essayant de percevoir le moindre danger. Quand une créature jaillit d'une milky road au-dessus de leur tête pour s'en prendre à Nami, Robin et Zoro intervinrent. La droite du kenshi dû faire mal, vu comment grogna la bête.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas ton jour de chance, Nami. Il faut croire que cette forêt n'aime pas plus les roux que moi, déconna Marco avec l'esquisse d'un sourire. Alors, reste sur tes gardes.

- Euh... aligatou...

* * *

Ils finirent par trouver une racine qui enjambé la rivière.

- Chopper va vraiment s'en sortir ? demanda Zoro.

- Mugiwara est sur place, yoi, annonça le Phénix. Il vient de gérer le souci. Continuons. Nami, accélère un peu.

- La ferme ! Me parlez pas ! Et si je tombe !? grogna la jeune fille.

Un requin sauta de la rivière, lui faisant peur, puis basculé dans le vide. Zoro se chargea de mettre hors d'état de nuire la bête, et Marco rattrapa au vol Nami.

- Si tu tombes, on te rattrape, yoi. Nico-san avait même prévu un filet de secoure, soupira le Phénix, Nami entre ses serres, battant des ailes pour rester en vol stationnaire.

En effet, Robin avait fait pousser tout un tas de main qui avait attrapé Nami pour la ceinture. Sachant que la rouquine était en sécurité, la brune fit disparaître les bras qu'elle avait fait pousser.

Marco alla poser la jeune sur la terre ferme, où les rejoignirent les deux autres. Robin regarda autour d'eux, avec un air concentré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vous avez trouvé Dieu ? demanda Zoro.

- Iie. Des ruines, rectifia Marco.

- Un puis, précisa Robin.

Tout le monde la suivie vers ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Marco et elle prirent un peu d'avance.

- Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? demanda Zoro. Pourquoi vous partez devant, comme ça ? Z'êtes vraiment égoïste...

- Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, c'est de la curiosité, rectifia Marco.

Nami commença une dispute avec Zoro au sujet du comportement à la con du marimo.

- Vous vous intéressez à l'archéologie ? s'enquit Robin auprès de Marco.

- Pendant cinq ans, j'ai dû me forcer à oublier que le précédent Nibantaï Taïsho était mort. Comme c'est deux commandants par cabine, nous partagions la même. Je me suis tourné vers les vieilles histoires et quelques rapports d'archéologies pour me changer les idées, yoi.

- Désormais, vous n'avez plus besoin de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Mais cette histoire de siècle perdu m'intrigue... que cherche donc à nous cacher le Gouvernement Mondial...

- Si jamais je trouve un jour le Rio Poneglyph, je répondrais, je l'espère, à votre question.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui doit savoir s'il existe ou pas, et surtout, s'il existe, où se trouve-t-il.

- Et où puis-je trouver cet homme ?

- Ton capitaine te conduira à lui, si tu lui restes fidèle.

* * *

Ace regarda avec attention ce que faisaient Sanji et Usopp.

Ils se débrouillaient pas trop mal.

Et Sanji était à la limite, ça se sentait, mais le foutu prêtre ne lui permettrait pas de la passer. Il faudrait un combat avec d'autre utilisateur du Haki pour pouvoir passer le cap, ou alors, lui faire subir l'entraînement classique.

Un nouveau projectile bien ajusté pour distraire le prélat, et Sanji parvint à enchaîner coup sur coup, laissant la bulle humaine sur place.

Ace éclata de rire et les applaudit.

- Bravo les mecs, allez ! Montez à bord, il faut rattraper Luffy.

- Où est-il partit ? demanda Sanji en reprenant son souffle.

- Il a pris de l'avance, Chopper avait des ennuis.

Il tira une corde de son sac et la lança à Sanji pour l'aider à remonter sur le navire, avant de la renvoyer à Usopp.

Une fois à bord, ils reprirent leur route vers l'Autel Sacrificiel.

* * *

- Je peux savoir ce que ça a de si extraordinaire ? demanda Zoro à Robin qui examiné de plus près le puits.

- C'est inconcevable qu'il soit enfoui sous un si gros arbre. Le processus de la civilisation et de la nature est inversé, expliqua Robin.

- Mouais, ben si on ne trouve pas un moyen de traverser la rivière, on ne pourra jamais explorer la forêt en entier, commenta Zoro. On risque pas de rencontrer Dieu à ce rythme-là.

- Si seulement le quart des rookies qui viennent pour la tête de Oyaji avait autant de tripes que toi, au minimum... les voir passer par-dessus bord ne serait pas un spectacle aussi ennuyeux, yoi, soupira Marco. Je leur demande pas d'être comme Ace, quand Oyaji a demandé à ce qu'on le prenne à bord. Juste d'avoir un peu plus de cran, yoi... Sinon, que peux-tu nous dire sur la civilisation qui a laissé ça derrière elle, Nico-san ?

- Je dirais qu'elle n'a pas prévu une telle croissance de la part de la végétation, annonça Robin. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un tel phénomène.

- Et si la civilisation venait d'en bas. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne trouve pas naturellement de terre dans le ciel, yoi. On pourrait concevoir que ce morceau de terre appartenait à la Mer Bleue et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça s'est retrouvé dans le ciel. Au contact avec les nuages, il y aurait eu une réaction de la part de la végétation provoquant la croissance accéléré de la flore.

- C'est une possibilité qui ne tiendrait pas la route une seule seconde hors de la Grand Line...

- C'est pour ça que j'aime cet océan, yoi.

Robin eut un petit rire.

- Oi, Nami ! Tu vois quelque chose, ou tu veux que je monte moi ! appela Marco en levant le nez vers la jeune demoiselle qui s'était perché sur une branche.

Pas de réponse.

- Oi ! On te cause ! Dis quelque chose ! interpella Zoro. Tu vois Dieu ?!

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Peut-être a-t-elle fait une découverte, proposa Robin.

- Je _hais_ les roux, grogna Marco en prenant son envol pour se poser agilement à côté de Nami.

Il reprit forme humaine, debout sur la même branche et sortit de son sac ses propres jumelles. Il regarda dans la même direction que la rouquine et se contenta de lever un sourcil. Il se pencha vers Robin et Zoro, toujours en bas et leur cria :

- Mes théories qui ne tiennent pas la route hors de la Grand Line semblent pourtant d'actualité dans le cas présent ! Preuve à l'appui un peu plus loin, yoi !

* * *

Les explosions se succédaient alors qu'ils continuaient leur exploration.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Nami, nerveuse.

- Explosion. Un groupe armé attaque Upper Yard. Faisons nous discret, yoi, répondit Marco en se hissant sur une autre branche.

Zoro suivit le mouvement, et à eux deux, ils aidèrent les filles à grimper.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien put voire pour agir bizarrement, tous les deux ? demanda Zoro.

- Patiente. La patiente est une qualité nécessaire à tout bon sabreur.

- Tu t'y connais ?

- Thatch et Vista, pour ne citer que eux deux, yoi.

- Tout cela est vraiment intrigant, tout de même, commenta Robin.

- Vous avez vu Dieu ? demanda Zoro avec espoir.

- Si nous l'avions vu, Nami aurait déjà pris la fuite depuis longtemps.

- Pas faux.

Nami manqua de se casser la pipe et jura en disant que c'était trop dur de marcher.

- C'est toi qui as jugé que ce passage était le plus rapide, lui dit Robin.

Marco soupira et laissa passer Zoro devant lui, avant de se transformer.

- Grimpez, toutes les deux. Zoro, un petit footing ?

Zoro eut un sourire féroce.

- Avec plaisir !

Robin eut un petit sourire et monta sur le dos de Marco, suivit par une Nami plus hésitante.

- C'est étrange... on oublierait presque qu'il s'agit de plume, souffla la rouquine en passant un doigt hésitant sur une aile à la portée de sa main.

- Merci de ne pas toucher mes ailes, yoi. Accrochez-vous, on décolle. Je passe devant, tache de me suivre, Zoro… et de en pas te perdre au passage.

Et Marco se laissa tomber dans le vide, avant de s'élever en douceur, pour conduire Zoro qui courrait et sautait de branche en branche.

- Jusqu'où allons-nous comme ça ? demanda Robin.

- Jusqu'au rivage, répondit Nami.

- On se rapproche, j'entends déjà les vagues, commenta Marco. À moins que ce soit mon oreille qui me joue des tours.

Zoro fit une courte pause et écouta.

- J'entends bien des vagues, marmonna-t-il.

Et il recommença sa course, comme s'il faisait du saut d'obstacle, toujours suivant l'oiseau bleu et or devant lui. Marco n'aimait pas ce bruit de combat qui se mélangeait aux vagues. Cela troublait la tranquillité des lieux.

- Ne, Marco... question stupide... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je m'accroche à ta queue ? demanda Zoro sans cesser de courir, avec un sourire de gamin farceur.

- Le seul de mes alliés à avoir essayer, c'est Thatch, et j'ai failli lui crever un œil. Il a toujours la cicatrice, yoi. Les autres avant lui n'ont pas eu autant de chance, alors, n'y songe même pas. Nous y sommes presque, c'est tout droit, au bout de ce couloir d'arbre.

Robin et Zoro plissèrent les yeux, mais y'avait trop de lumière, tout au fond, pour voir quelque chose de net. Marco accéléra légèrement, forçant Zoro à en faire autant.

Arrivé au rivage, il se posa à terre, laissant les filles redescendre, avant de se transformer. Zoro arriva en courant derrière, un peu essoufflé.

- Ça ne nous est pas familier, ça, yoi ? fit Marco, alors que Nami regardait de plus près la structure en pierre.

Robin et Zoro furent sans voix.

- Pas besoin de faire un dessein, n'est-ce pas... déclara Nami en faisant le tour. Ce n'est pas un conte de fait. On l'a vu ce matin encore...

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Zoro. Pourquoi ce truc qui était en bas est ici en haut !?

- Parce que cette bande de terre était en bas à l'origine, yoi. Ma théorie est donc validée.

- C'est un morceau de ce que nous avons vu en bas, en effet, constata Robin.

- Nous marchons sur un morceau de Jaya qui s'est retrouvé propulsé dans le ciel. Quand ça s'est produit, la déchirure à couper cette maison en deux. Cricket a emménagé dans la partie resté en bas. Celle-ci, elle est restée à l'abandon.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Zoro.

- Ce ne peut être que le knock up stream, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, soupira Nami.

Marco hocha la tête, du même avis.

- Bienvenu sur la Grand Line, yoi, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter, avant d'avoir un petit rire.

Il recula de quelque pas, une main dans les cheveux, une autre sur la hanche, regardant de son mieux la totalité du bâtiment.

- Le Paradis recèle encore bien des surprises... je ne regrette d'avoir cédé au caprice d'Ace, sérieusement. On va en avoir des choses à raconter à Oyaji, en rentrant. Norland n'avait pas mentit. Malheureusement pour lui, quand il arriva, le knock up stream avait déjà frappé, yoi. Cela veut dire une chose...

Et il se tourna vers Nami.

- On trouvera peut-être encore de l'or par ici... na, Dorobo neko-chan ?

Nami éclata de rire, les yeux emplis de bellys, ce qui fit pouffer Robin et soupirer Zoro d'exaspération.

- Ta cité d'or n'a pas coulé, Norland. Elle c'est juste envolée, yoi, souffla Marco. La moitié de Jaya a toujours été là-haut, dans le ciel, à attendre quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour s'y aventurer.


	45. Fête pour l'Or

**Salut à tous !**

**J'espère que vous passez un bon après-midi et que vous profitez de vos derniers instants de vaccances !**

**Aujourd'hui, on enchaîne donc le reste des aventures mouhahahahaha !**

**Pour les commentraires :**

**Evanae : Je n'ai rien contre Nami, mais Marco, lui, il aime pas les roux. Ensuite, les mésaventures qui lui tombe sur le nez, c'est du Oda ! Je sais pas du tout comment Thatch a eut cette cicatrice, mais en tout cas, j'ai décidé que ça serait parce qu'il avait fait chié Marco une fois de trop !**

**Kira 1726 : Je suis contente de faire plaisir, c'est l'essentiel ! Et oui, Marco fera un bon père, mais je suis sûre qu'Ace a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire une bonne 'maman' *file se cacher derrière Shirohige*. Quant à Zoro, il a entrevu le niveau du Shin Sekai avec Mihawk.**

**Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture !**

* * *

- YOUHOU ! Aligatou Kami-sama ! hurla Nami, folle de joie.

- C'est bon, elle a pété un plomb celle-là, yoi, soupira Marco.

- Après tous ces efforts pour avoir atteint l'île céleste, on découvre enfin la Cité d'Or ! C'est pour me récompenser d'avoir été une gentille fille, ne ?! Kami-sama ! continua la rousse.

- Omae... je croyais que cette île de Dieu te terrifiait... grogna Zoro.

- He ? Dieu ? Maaa, il a de la valeur... mais plus que l'or ?

- Ne viens-tu pas de remercier Dieu ? demanda Robin.

- Cette nana devient sénile, marmonna Zoro.

- Merde, je croyais que Mugiwara vous avez sorti d'East Blue, pas de l'asile psychiatrique le plus terrifiant du Shin Sekai, marmonna le Phénix.

Il s'attira le regard perplexe de Zoro et Nami, et eut droit au petit rire discret de Robin, alors qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour.

* * *

Le groupe releva la tête vers le _Merry_ en vue, quand ils entendirent Luffy s'adresser à eux.

- Yep ! On a découvert des trucs intéressant ! lança Nami. Chopper, tout va bien ?

- Il s'est bien battu ! assura Luffy.

Tout le monde regarda Sanji quand celui-ci fit son manège habituel.

- Y'en a un qui a la forme, au moins, commenta Ace.

Il en avait jamais assez, lui... épuisant…

- Ace, tu peux... commença Luffy.

Ace saisit la demande implicite et prit son élan. Il sauta alors de l'autel pour atterrir droit sur le pauvre Marco, qu'il renversa au passage.

- Shihihi ! fit Ace, assit sur la poitrine du Phénix.

Marco redressa sur ses coudes avec un soupir et regarda Ace, avant de lui ébouriffé les cheveux affectueusement. Une façon comme une autre de dire à Ace qu'il lui avait manqué.

- On va chercher du bois pour le feu ! annonça Ace. Gan Fall, vous venez !?

Le chevalier céleste haussa des épaules et suivit les deux Shirohiges pour partir chercher du bois pour faire un bivouac.

- Ils ont besoin d'être seul, souffla Ace quand ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Et c'est l'occasion pour vous de poser des questions sur Roger à Marco, Gan Fall.

Gan Fall regarda les Mugiwara qui rejoignaient la berge, puis les Shirohige qui commençaient à s'éloigner à la recherche de bois pour le feu.

- Vous n'êtes pas du même équipage ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous ne sommes que des visiteurs. Nous appartenons à l'équipage de Shirohige, le Seigneur des Océans, répondit Ace. Un rival mais bon ami de Roger.

- J'en aurais des histoires à raconter sur cet idiot et son équipage, yoi, soupira le Phénix.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'il a été exécuté, fit Gan Fall.

- Mon père était mourant, quand il a réussi à conquérir la Grand Line. J'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère, qu'il ne lui restait qu'un mois à vivre. Alors, il a demandé à Rayleigh de prendre soin de ma mère et moi, avec la complicité de Garp, le marine qui escorta Roger à l'échafaud quand celui-ci se rendit, expliqua Ace.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut parler facilement sur la Mer Bleu, soupira Marco en ramassant quelques branches. Pas mal d'îles ont subi des massacres à la poursuite de la descendance de Roger, yoi.

- C'est odieux ! s'exclama Gan Fall.

- Peut-être, mais c'est ainsi. J'ai eu de la chance... _beaucoup_ de chance, puisque ma mère était sur l'une de ses îles. Elle m'a porté vingt mois, avant de me donner la vie, sa vie. Immédiatement après, Rayleigh m'a pris avec lui, et m'a élevé. Aujourd'hui, la liste des personnes qui voudrait la mort du Kaizoku Oji, que je suis, est sans fin.

- Néanmoins, en mourant, Roger a poussé vers l'avant ceux qui avaient des rêves, et il a surtout laissé derrière lui des gamins avec sa volonté et sa passion. Des gamins encore plus dingues que lui, yoi !

Ace eut un petit rire.

- J'aimais bien Roger, fit Gan Fall. Et c'était assez amusant de le voir désirer partir à l'aventure, alors que ce vieux Rayleigh faisait de son mieux pour le maintenir tranquille et en place ! Et Rayleigh, qu'est-il devenu ?

- Vivant et en pleine forme ! Shihihihi ! D'autres ont survécu... comme Crocus-san, ou Shanks... c'était un moussaillon, je sais pas si vous l'avez connu...

- Shanks... Un rouquin ? Oui, je me souviens de lui ! Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est malheureusement encore vivant pour me faire chier pendant encore quelques temps, yoi... marmonna Marco.

Son commentaire fit rire Ace, et sourire Gan Fall.

* * *

Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif, à la tombée de la nuit, installé autour d'un feu de camp. Luffy releva le résumer ce la journée de chacun, et fit le point sur la situation. Pendant que Marco écoutait tout ça, assit sur une racine, il sentit Ace bougeait pour s'installer contre ses jambes.

Cela tira un sourire au Phénix qui le laissa faire.

Cet équipage était une bande de barge, ça, c'était certain. Mais il avait son propre barjot de camarade dont il devait s'occuper.

Gan Fall leur annonça ensuite pourquoi tout le monde avait peur d'Eneru : son logia était puissant.

La foudre... ça expliqué tout un tas de chose. En utilisant l'électricité, cet homme pouvait être partout à la fois, en s'aidant de l'électricité statique naturelle, présent dans l'atmosphère.

Sanji leur servit enfin son ragoût, et ils parlèrent de comment aller s'organiser la journée du lendemain.

Cela commença d'abord par Marco qui expliqua comment cet endroit pouvait être autrefois un bout de Jaya, et la différence entre les deux venants du contact avec ce nouvel environnement céleste.

Puis, de là où devait être la cité d'or.

Et cela se conclu par une fête, à laquelle participèrent des loups que Nami avait su dressé de façon... intéressante.

Quand est-ce qu'Ace s'endormit, Marco n'en fut pas vraiment certain, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son jeune amant c'était un peu éloigner pour se nicher avec son frère dans le creux entre les racines d'un arbre, entouré de quelques loups eux aussi endormis. Le Phénix fouilla ses affaires et en sortit une cape de voyage qu'il alla mettre sur les deux D. en guise de couverture. Il resta un instant accroupit à regarder Ace dormir profondément, avant d'aller se percher sur un arbre sous sa forme animal, et ainsi s'endormir.

* * *

-_ Trouvé !_

_Ace leva la tête pour grimacer à son petit frère sept qui le dominé de la montagne d'ordure derrière laquelle l'aîné c'était caché._

_- C'est toi qui devras compter, quand j'aurais trouvé Sabo, Ace ! sourit le petit Luffy._

_- Hai... va le chercher. J'attends ici que vous reveniez pour commencer à compter._

_Ace se laissa tomber en tailleurs et regarda son frère s'éloigner en courant pour chercher Sabo dans le Grey Terminal. Cela tira un sourire à l'aîné. Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière, regardant les nuages. Rayleigh s'était absenté pour se rendre à l'enterrement d'un ancien de son équipage. Il avait demandé aux enfants d'être sages, pendant son absence, et pour le coup, Sabo leur avait proposé de faire un jeu, dans le Grey Terminal. Ça les gardait occupé de façon à ce qu'ils restent loin des bêtises._

_Une odeur d'ordure brûler tira Ace de ses pensées. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui, se disant que ses pouvoirs tout récent avait dû échapper encore une fois à son contrôle, mais non, rien n'avait pris feu, près de lui._

_Ace escalada la montagne d'ordure, et découvrit avec effrois que le Grey Terminal commençait à prendre feu de toute part._

_- LUFFY ! SABO ! hurla Ace._

_Et il dévala son perchoir, partant dans la direction dans laquelle il avait vu un peu plus tôt partir Luffy, et avant, Sabo, pour aller se cacher._

_Il les trouva très vite, à moitié sans connaissance, presque intoxiqué par la fumée. Sans réfléchir, Ace les hissa sur ses épaules et s'en alla en courant pour rejoindre la jungle, priant de toute ses forces pour que les flammes de ne touchent pas ses frères._

_- Si ce n'est pas les marmots qui nous ont volé notre trésor ! grogna un homme en se mettant sur sa route avec sa bande._

_- Bougez de là ! rugit Ace._

_Il esquiva de son mieux les coups, et réussi à fuir les pirate, mais pas sans quelques blessures. Les flammes s'écartèrent un peu sur son passage, le laissant fuir la décharge en flamme sans plus de souci outre pour ses deux frères._

_Une fois dans la jungle, le fils de Roger accéléra, s'écorchant ses jambes et ses bras plus que ne l'avait déjà fait les pirates._

_- Le village... vite... murmura Ace en sautant sur quelques crocodiles pour traverser un court d'eau._

_Il manqua de se tordre la cheville, mais continua de courir._

_- ...ce... souffla Luffy._

_- Tenez bon... grogna Ace._

_- Ace..._

_- Tout va bien, je vais vous conduire à Makino, elle va vous soigner !_

_- Réveils-toi, Ace !_

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadé.

Marco et Luffy étaient sur lui, inquiet.

La seule odeur de brûler venait du feu de joie, autour duquel Usopp, Chopper et quelques loups dansaient encore.

Le fils de Roger regarda autour de lui, et eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant son frère en bonne santé à côté de lui.

Il en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se recouche. Marco et Luffy le regardèrent, puis se regardèrent. Le jeune D. haussa les épaules, et retourna se blottir contre son aîné, pour se rendormir.

Marco se trouva une place de l'autre côté d'Ace, et immédiatement, son amant se tourna pour trouver une position contre la poitrine du Phénix, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Ace... chuchota Marco en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Il respira profondément, et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Marco se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Usopp hurlait.

- Aussi chiant que son père... grogna le Phénix.

Il repoussa les bras qu'Ace avait passés autour de son cou, dans son sommeil, et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été réveillé, puisque Zoro se dirigeait dans la même direction en grognant.

- Il peut pas aller pisser en silence... maugréa le kenshi.

- Désespérant... approuva Marco.

Ils trouvèrent Usopp, finalement, totalement effrayé, allongé par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Marco.

- Fan-fan-fa...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? marmonna Zoro. Il avait dit vouloir aller pisser et le voilà en train de pioncer. Il a pété un câble…

- Je pense plutôt qu'il a vu quelque chose qu'il n'a pas identifié et qui lui a fait peur, yoi, proposa Marco en s'accroupissant au côté du jeune homme.

- Fan-fantôme... gémit Usopp.

- Doko ?

Usopp pointa un doigt tremblant vers le navire.

Zoro et Marco le regardèrent.

- Ramène-le au camp, je vais voir ça, fit le Phénix.

- Tu y crois ?

- Il reste des choses encore inexplicable sur la Grand Line, yoi.

Et Marco s'envola. Quand il vit l'état du _Merry_, il se contenta de lever un sourcil. Il passa une main sur les réparations récentes, et sourit tristement.

- Tu les aimes, pas vrai... Ils sont tristes... très tristes pour toi...

Marco n'attendit aucune réponse. Il n'était pas cet équipage, et ne connaissait pas suffisamment bien le _Merry_ pour y avoir droit. Il soupira, néanmoins. C'était une marque du potentiel de ces rookies, que cela arrive.

Le Phénix s'envola pour rejoindre le campement, laissant le petit esprit recommençait son travail.

* * *

Le lendemain, Usopp fit toute une histoire sur l'état de réparation du _Merry_.

- Klabautermann, fit Ace.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nami.

- J'en ai entendu parler dans quelques histoires, annonça Robin. Il s'agit, basiquement, de l'incarnation même de l'esprit du navire. On raconte qu'il avertit les propriétaires d'un navire quand celui-ci est en danger, et leur rend parfois d'énorme service.

- En gros, c'est _Merry_ qui c'est réparé tout seul, parce que vous lui portez tous énormément d'amour, résuma Marco.

Tout le monde resta sans voix.

- Vous avez des chants de deuil ? demanda Gan Fall.

- Pas chez les pirates. Mais Ace et moi, on a appris un peu à contre grès un chant de deuil de marines. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous apitoyer sur son sort. Remercions _Merry_ pour ce qu'il a fait, et passons à l'action. Nous aurons besoin d'or, fit Luffy.

- Je vais le mettre à l'eau, poussez-vous, annonça Marco.

Il se transforma, survola un instant le navire pour trouver l'endroit le plus solide qui soit afin d'y poser ses serres. Puis, il battit des ailes et éleva le navire dans les airs avec lenteur. Chiotte ! Presque aussi lourd que Shirohige ! Il allait soit devoir faire de la musculation, soit cessé de vouloir se la jouer les gros bras devant les rookies.

- Marco ! Marco ! Marco ! Marco ! encouragea Ace, avec Chopper.

Marco ne fit aucun commentaire, luttant pour déplacer le navire, même si personne ne devait le réaliser l'effort que ça lui demandait. Quand il réussit à le mettre à l'eau, il fut plus que ravi de pouvoir se poser. Il allait avoir besoin d'un bon massage après ça. Ace sauta à bord et lui frotta le dos en souriant.

- T'es le meilleur, Marco ! sourit le jeune homme.

Et profitant que tout le monde regarde ailleurs, il vola un baiser à Marco, avant d'aider tout le monde à monter à bord, laissant le Phénix perplexe, mais bientôt souriant.

Booo, s'il pouvait avoir droit au beau sourire et à un baiser d'Ace, il pourrait bien refaire ça une ou deux fois...

* * *

Les équipes furent formées.

Celle d'exploration qui irait droit au sud pour chercher l'or au travers les lignes ennemis. Nami était une vraie sorcière. Elle voulait l'or, mais pas les risques qui allaient avec. Cela exaspéra Marco.

- Les rookies de nos jours, soupira-t-il.

Il retint un rire quand il entendit qu'Ace voulait absolument partir en exploration. Il l'aurait parié mille contre un que le jeune commandant sauterait sur cette occasion afin d'avoir un peu d'aventure.

Ça faisait donc Zoro, Robin, Luffy, Ace et Chopper dans le groupe d'exploration.

Et Gan Fall (et Pierre, même s'ils étaient juste là pour donner un coup de main), Marco, Sanji, Usopp et Nami sur le navire, afin de fuir rapidement.

C'était la méthode pirate, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Beaucoup d'or au rendez-vous... cela étira un mince sourire sur les lèvres de Marco. Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup d'œil…

- Et à nous la vie de pirate riche ! annonça Nami. Et s'il y en a assez, on vous laissera rapporter deux trois trucs à votre équipage, tous les deux !

Ace eut un petit rire.

- Quel _générosité_, par Davy Jones, fit Marco avec un lourd sarcasme.

Deux trois trucs ? Oi, elle parlait au bras droit d'un Yonkou, là ! Non, mais elle ne manquait pas de culot, et Ace ne parvenait plus à tenir debout face à ça, tellement il était mort de rire.


	46. Deux femmes d'exceptions

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous passez une agréable journée !**

**Allez, on enchaîne tout ça... mais j'y pense... c'est bientôt la fin de l'arc de Skypiea :o Nos deux commandants préférés vont devoir se séparer. Je vous promets de faire au mieux pour qu'ils vivent des trucs passionnant de leur côté, voir drôle :p**

**Passons aux commentaires !**

**Evanae : J'ai décidé que Marco n'aimerait pas les roux, un point c'est tout :3 Ensuite, il est prêt à tout juste pour faire plaisir à Ace, faut pas lui en vouloir, il est amoureux. Pour le cauchemar, c'est triste, certes, mais ça montre à quel point il est capable de tout pour ses frères.**

**Clockie : Si tu déprimes avec moi, je démissionne immédiatement ! :o Tu fais bien de bosser avant la rentrée, c'est très bien, et je t'encourage dans ce sens ! C'est pas grave si tu peux pas reviewer tout le temps. Une de temps à autres pour me dire que tu as aimé, c'est suffisant ! Je sais pas si je vais garder le même rythme de parution. Tout dépend de ce que demain donnera ^^'**

**Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Marco resta tranquillement assit au bord de la vigie.

C'était peut-être un peu lent, mais il y avait trop de remous sur la milky road pour faire avancer le _Merry_ autrement qu'avec la propulsion des dials. Gan Fall était avec lui là-haut, regardant Usopp se la jouait les capitaines de substitutions.

- Vous avez vu beaucoup d'île, Marco-san ? demanda le chevalier.

- Depuis que j'ai douze ans, je vogue sur l'océan avec mon capitaine, yoi. Donc, depuis le temps, j'ai vu beaucoup, et pourtant, ce n'est rien, comparé à tous les mystères que ce monde recèle encore, répondit le Phénix. Puis-je vous demander de me raconter l'histoire de ce pays ?

- Si vous y tenez...

Gan Fall resta un instant silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, puis commença à parler.

Il avait été Dieu, jusqu'à il y a six ans auparavant. Upper Yard avait fait son apparition sur Skypiea quatre cent ans auparavant. Cela avait été vu en miracle, mais le bout de terre était toujours habité, et cela devint une vraie guerre, afin de décider à qui appartiendrait Upper Yard. Il était question des Shandias, les guerrilleros. Les habitants du ciel dérobèrent la terre natales des Shandias, pour leur pour leurs propres intérêts. Une guerre de quatre siècles. Alors qu'il était encore Dieu, Eneru est apparu, venant d'une autre île céleste, à la tête d'une poignée de soldats qui brutalisa à les fois les hommes de Gan Fall, et les Shandias, avant de s'emparer de Upper Yard. C'était il y a six ans. Presque tous les hommes de Gan Fall furent condamnés au travail forcé pour Eneru, accomplissant une tâche dont il ne connaissait pas le but. Quant au point de vu Shandia, ça rester la même chose, peu importer qui était le Dieu, ils voulaient leur terre. En attaquant les navires venant de la Mer Bleu, ils espéraient sans prendre à des hommes de Gan Fall qui avait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper. En tant que Chevalier du Ciel, Gan Fall aidaient les fuyards à trouver refuge sur une autre île céleste, loin de l'œil d'Eneru. Cet homme était malsain. Pour lui, tout étranger était un criminel, et quiconque échappait au jugement divin devait y être conduit par les citoyens. C'était la création d'un sentiment de culpabilité national. Il jouait avec les nerfs des faibles, les forçant au bord du gouffre de la peur, les forçant à s'effondrer. Les pauvres brebis égarées, comme pourrait le faire un vrai dieu. Une méthode plus que détestable.

Qui aurait cru à ça, alors qu'Angel Beach semblait au premier regard un petit coin de paradis.

- Je peux vous poser une question... qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, l'or, pour que ça vous excite tellement ? demanda Gan Fall.

Marco retira le bijou de sa ceinture et le montra à Gan Fall. Le vieillard prit le bijou et l'observa attentivement.

- C'est un métal précieux, yoi. C'est normal que vous ne sachiez pas ce que c'est, puisqu'on le trouve dans la terre, à l'origine, sous forme de pépites. Ça a une très grande valeur. On s'en sert pour tout et n'importe quoi, aussi bien dans les bijoux, que pour la monnaie ou la décoration de certains objets, yoi.

- Je vois.

* * *

Ace et Robin se laissèrent tomber de leur branche, perplexe, après avoir échappé au serpent.

- Eh bien... fit l'archéologue. On s'en est sorti, mais on a perdu les autres. On c'est peut-être perdu, dans l'agitation…

Ace arrangea son chapeau en soupirant.

- Mataku, j'ai fait quoi pour avoir un frère pareil... Je pense qu'on devrait avancer. On les retrouvera à la Cité d'Or plus ou moins rapidement, marmonna Ace.

- Nous aurons l'occasion de discuter, _Gol D. _Ace.

Ace regarda Robin qui lui sourit.

- J'ai triché, j'ai regardé votre médaillon pendant votre sommeil. Mais votre ressemblance me perturbé, alors, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Gomen nasai. Rassurez-vous, je tiendrais ma langue...

Ace leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien, avant de commencer à avancer.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance, Nico Robin, lui dit le jeune commandant pardessus son épaule.

- Je l'ai compris, Kaizoku Oji-sama.

- Et ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

- Cela ne semble pas gêner votre jumelle, pourtant.

Ace resta un instant le pied en l'air. Il répéta dans sa tête le mot.

- Ann ? finit-il par dire.

Et il éclata de rire, en reprenant sa marche.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? demanda Robin, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'Ann est ma sœur jumelle ? s'enquit Ace.

- Même si je n'ai pas vu totalement son visage, je peux dire qu'elle vous ressemble énormément. Et vous semblez avoir le même comportement. De plus, où que vous soyez, elle semble se trouver aussi. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle soit sur cette île, elle aussi.

- On en reparlera à Shabaody, si tu as prouvé ta fidélité envers mon frère.

- Et que dois-je faire pour cela ?

Ace s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, très sérieux.

- Ne pas fuir tes problèmes. Les confier à mon frère, afin que vous les régliez ensemble. Ne pas faire ainsi bande à part. Intègres-toi à l'équipage. Peu importe ton passé, Luffy n'en a rien à carrer.

- Même si j'ai un amiral à mes trousses ?

- Lu' serait du genre à ravager Impel Down pour ses proches. Et tu en fais partit. Alors, ce n'est pas un amiral qui va lui faire peur. Et puis, c'est quoi un amiral, pour lui, quand son existence même est sujette à la haine de Sengoku ? Tu ne sais rien de Luffy. Qu'est-ce que ça coûte d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un qui veut prendre soin de nous ?

- Pourquoi votre frère garde-t-il tout pour lui, alors ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il veut oublier le message stupide que son père a laissé avec lui, quand il l'a abandonné au jiji. Vas-tu suivre mon conseil, et faire confiance à Luffy, ou alors, tout garder pour toi ?

Robin baissa les yeux et Ace eut un geste victorieux, reprenant la route.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? demanda la femme.

- Parce que je crois t'avoir donné assez de matière à penser pour que tu me laisses tranquille ! Hehe !

Robin eut un petit sourire, mais ne dit plus rien. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas en parler...

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis un moment, quand Ace décida qu'il se faisait chier. Mais grave.

Pas d'ennemi à l'horizon...

Il se racla la gorge et chantonna sous le regard surpris de Robin :

- _Minami no shima wa~ Attake ~_

_Paina-puru~Attama pokapoka~_

_Ahou bakka~ !_

Ace se retourna avec un immense sourire. Il avait entendu la voix de son frère, un peu en arrière, chantant la même chose, quand…

- _Meeeeeeh _!

Les frères D. et Robin regardèrent l'intrusion qui se prit un poing dans la tête de la part de Luffy. Bien fait ! Une vrai chèvre, ça aurait été bien plus drôle !

- J'ai cru que c'était une chèvre, bouda Luffy.

- C'est qui ce crétin ? grogna Ace avec une moue.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec un immense sourire et chantèrent en cœur :

- _Kita no shima wa~ Samui~_

_Hyakkoi-koikoi~ Attama buruburu~_

_Aho bakka~!_

_- _C'est une chanson des plus intéressante, messieurs, apprécia Robin avec un sourire.

- On l'a inventé quand on était gosse. On la chantait souvent en explorant le Grey Terminal et la jungle de Dawn, raconta Luffy alors que son frère passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Ji-chan se marrait à chaque fois qu'il nous entendait la chanter !

- Et Sab' disait qu'on aurait dû prendre des cours de chants ! ricana Ace.

Et ils purent reprendre leur route. Ace regarda un instant Robin, l'air de dire qu'elle devrait réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit, puis se concentra sur les conneries que raconter son adorable otouto.

* * *

Des ruines. Des ruines à pertes de vues couvertes de mousses et de racines.

Robin passa une main délicate sur les monuments qui lui faisait face.

Les deux frères, derrière elle faisait silence, lui permettant d'apprécier pleinement la découverte. La nature avait repris ses droits sur la civilisation.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ruines, prenant garde à là où ils posaient les pieds, afin de ne rien abîmer de ce patrimoine culturel.

Le sol se mit à trembler brutalement, accompagnait du bruit d'explosions.

- Des idiots se battent, t'occupe pas de ça, Robin, annonça Luffy.

- La forêt est vraiment bruyante...commenta l'archéologue.

- Na, Lu'... j'ai pas vu de tigre... gémit Ace avec une moue triste.

- Rooooh ! Je veux un tigre ! gémit Luffy à son tour.

Robin regarda les deux frères pleurnichaient au sujet d'un tigre qu'ils n'avaient pas vu et secoua la tête, amusée.

Elle retourna à son observation.

- On dirait des maisons construites loin de la ville, commenta-t-elle. Elles ont été elles aussi, engloutit par la forêt. Je me demande si la ville est restée intact, néanmoins ?

- On ne le saura pas en restant à la périphérie, marmonna Ace.

Luffy donna un coup de poing dans le crâne d'un soldat qui venait de débarquer en poussant le cri d'une chèvre.

- Chut ! On ne déconcentre pas Robin, et on n'abîme pas ses ruines ! gronda le jeune capitaine.

- Le chibi Kaiozku Ou nous fait une crise d'autorité ? ricana Ace.

- Il a un souci le Taïshou ?

- Moi ? Mais aucun Luffy ! Aucun ! Allez, vient par-là, ou Robin va nous laisser derrière !

* * *

Ace était fier de son frère.

Il avait bien choisi ses hommes.

Après tout, Zoro venait de s'éveiller au Haki. Il faudrait lui apprendre à s'en servir, maintenant, mais ça viendrait avec le temps. Quand il y pensait, Ace en était presque jaloux. Patrick avait pas montré le moindre signe d'éveil avant Shabaody, et les autres, n'en parlons pas !

- Oh, Chopper vient d'arriver, constata Luffy quand son Haki repéra la présence de Chopper dans les environs.

- File le chercher, on t'attend, lui dit Ace. Robin, on peut s'asseoir où, sans risquer d'abîmer quoique ce soit de valeur historique ?

- Sur cet arbre, je pense, répondit-elle en montrant un arbre.

Ace fila s'y installer pour attendre Luffy, qui lui était partit chercher Chopper. Pendant ce temps, Robin observa à son aise les ruines environnantes.

* * *

Sanji était un peu en retrait par rapport à Marco. Usopp et Nami se tenaient derrière le cuistot.

Marco fixait avec attention l'homme qui venait de débarquer sur le navire sans y être invité.

- Eneru, je présume, yoi, fit Marco, très calme.

Sanji n'était pas au niveau pour affronter cet homme. Personne d'autre que le Phénix ne pouvait affronter cet adversaire, et son logia électrique.

Toujours assit sur la rambarde, l'homme éclata de rire.

- Tu es un homme assez fou pour nommer Dieu par son nom, ricana Eneru. Je ne suis pas venu vous faire de mal, ne t'en fait pas.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? gronda Gan Fall.

- Ce n'est pas un accueil très chaleureux que voilà...

- Ace n'est pas présent pour la chaleur. Mais je peux peut-être arranger ça, siffla Marco.

Des flammes bleues et ors prirent vie sur ses bras et sur ses poings, alors qu'il se mettait en garde.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable et agressif... Je suis venu rendre visite à mon prédécesseur. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Tu pourrais te réjouir un peu, Gan Fall...

Et il disparut en un instant.

Marco ne bougea pas pendant un instant, avant de pivoter sur ses hanches et balayer un bras d'Eneru avec une jambe enduite de Haki.

Le dieu fut balayé, tenant son bras cassé contre lui, le temps que son logia le soigne.

- Désolé de te sembler en trop dans la conversation, mais ce navire, ainsi que les personnes qui sont à bord, son sous ma protection, yoi, lui dit Marco. Alors, ne cherche pas à te montrer agressif. Je n'ai pas six cent millions de berry pour rien, sur le crâne. Alors, annonce rapidement la raison de ta présence ici, avant que je ne m'énerve très sérieusement, yoi.

Eneru se redressa, le défiant du regard.

- Soit sage, et il ne t'arrivera rien, lui dit Marco. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Depuis six ans que mes hommes et moi avons pris le contrôle de cette île, j'ai forcé les anciens soldats de Gan Fall a travaillé dur... leur force est impressionnante... de véritables hommes de talents ! Mais maintenant, c'est six affreuses années de labeurs touchent à leur fin. Par conséquent, l'utilité de cette île aussi. Je suis venu présenter mes adieux à mon vieil ami Gan Fall. C'est tout. Je dois l'avouer, les gens de Skypiea sont totalement ignorants ! Ils ne voient en cette île qu'un simple amas de Vearth.

- La Cité d'Or, n'est pas ? devina Marco. L'or est bon conducteur de courant.

- Exact... tout le monde cherche les derniers vestiges de Shandora. Et les ignorants de la valeur de l'or en avaient des tonnes justes sous leur nez ! C'est le dernier acte, à présent ! Ceux qui survivront à ce jeu de Survie, obtiendront la fortune grâce à l'or qui leur appartiendra ! Ahahahaha !

Et Eneru se hissa sur la rambarde en riant.

- Vous entendez ! Le son triomphant de notre festival !

- Ce que j'entends, c'est le rire de deux D. et d'un Phénix, c'est tout, commenta Sanji. Et vous ?

- De même, assura Usopp.

- Je ne ris pas. J'en ai strictement rien à carrer, yoi. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant d'Ace et Mugiwara. Touche à leur rêve de gosse, et ça finira très mal pour toi, yoi. J'espère que tu participes à l'événement.

- Je dois y aller pour cette simple raison.

Et il disparut de nouveau.

Peu après, deux soldats d'Eneru firent leur apparition sur le navire, prétendant être les petits-frères de Satori.

Alors que Sanji allait commencer le combat, Nami s'avança.

Marco en fut surpris, mais ne le montra pas.

Pour la récompenser de son courage, il lui lança une mitaine avec un Impact Dial qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

Elle voulait elle aussi être capable de protéger ses amis.


	47. L'Eveil du D

**Re-salut à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre, encore une fois, ce soir. **

**Je voulais dire aussi que j'ai fait une petite erreur (que j'ai réctifié) faisant que j'avais publier la mauvaise version du chapitre précédent, je m'en excuse encore (merci Kira pour me l'avoir fait remarqué)**

**Ensuite cette fois, j'ai voulu me pencher sur quelque chose d'un peu particulier : Le D. et les Ponéglyphes. Vous pourrez me dire 'ouais, pourquoi Ace et pas Luffy', mais j'ai l'intention de faire en sorte que Silver vous donne un peu plus tard des explications à ce sujet.**

**Amethyste : C'est la version que j'ai fait de cet incident, oui, le cauchemar. Et je pense que le reste de l'équipage se fiche un peu de ce que font Ace et Marco. Ils ont d'autres chats à fouter (nottament Sanji qui chasse des D. de sa cuisine et qui prend soin de ses dames).**

**Oh, et j'y songe. Je voudrais que nous ayons tous une minute de silence pour tout le travail qu'a eut Rayleigh en élevant les garçons !**

**Merci d'avance !**

* * *

Nami faisait de son mieux, mais Marco voyait bien que les deux lourdauds se jouaient d'elle. Le Phénix avait dû plaquer au sol Sanji et Usopp, afin que la jeune navigatrice puisse se battre seule. Il avait même menacé de jeter Gan Fall à l'eau, s'il intervenait.

Il fallait qu'elle grandisse. Et c'était maintenant.

Dans le Shin Sekai, elle ne pourrait pas. Elle ne ferait que mourir dans les pires souffrances qui soient.

Nami asséna un coup qui fut bloqué par une main.

- Merci pour l'Impact ! fit son adversaire.

Et il tourna sur lui-même pour mettre son autre main devant le nez de Nami. Sanji essaya de se libérer, mais Marco resserra ses serres autour de lui.

Prout !

Nami recula devant l'odeur immonde qui jaillit du dial.

Ce mec avait eu l'idée stupide de stocker ses pets dans un Flavor Dial.

- On a donc quatre types de dials différents... gronda Nami.

- Oui ! Axe ! Flame !

- Impact ! Flavor ! Vous avez retenu ?! Ho, ho-hooo !

- Vous ne pourrez pas suivre !

Et ils se mirent à tournoyer.

Mais Nami en avait rien à faire de qui était qui. Elle prépara son clima tact, et envoya un typhon dans Kotori qui ne le vit pas venir et tomba à l'eau.

- Un de moins, yoi, décompta Marco. Bien visé.

- C'est pas fini !

Et le cyclone tempo revint, prenant le second derrière le crâne.

- Cyclone tempo ! sourit Nami en voyant le second passer par-dessus bord.

Et elle raffermit sa prise sur l'Impact Dial dans la mitaine que lui avait passé Marco, prête à achever ses attaquants.

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai l'impression, siffla Nami, alors que le survivant revenait, pleurant Satori et Kotori.

Quelques constations et Nami lança des cools ball qui firent lever un sourcil à Marco. La jeune rousse esquiva le flame dial et le Phénix frappa dans son poing.

- Belle manière de faire du brouillard, yoi, apprécia-t-il en comprenant les intentions de la navigatrice.

En effet, l'instant suivant, c'était l'apparition soudaine d'un brouillard énorme. Et d'un saut agile, Nami atterrit sur les épaules de son adversaire, lui faisant face, puis lui colla la main avec le dial dans le visage.

- Toutes mes excuses ! _Impact _!

Et elle activa le dial.

Elle hurla de panique quand la force emmagasiner dans le coquillage la fit décoller, alors qu'il avait réduit en bouillit la tête de son adversaire.

Marco la rattrapa au vol et l'aida en riant à retirer la mitaine, une fois de retour sur le pont.

- ITAÏ ! J'ai failli m'arracher le bras ! hurla Nami.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était la force d'un commandant qui était dans le coquillage, yoi, ricana Marco. Oi, je peux avoir des bandages ?

Usopp fila chercher des bandages, alors que Sanji passait sa colère et sa frustration sur le crâne de Marco qui esquivait négligemment les coups de chaussures sans même y penser.

- Vous avez été superbe, ma chère, constata le chevalier.

- Tu seras désormais Miss Météo, Dorobo Neko Nami, fit Marco en lui massant le bras pour soulager la douleur. Tu veux garder le dial ?

- REPREND CET OBJET DE MALHEUR ! hurla la navigatrice avec un sourire douloureux.

Mais un sourire rayonnant quand même.

Même une femme pouvait se montrer redoutable avec les armes les plus adaptés à ses capacités.

- Namiiii-swaaan ! fit Sanji.

Marco ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de la demoiselle.

- Tu es jeune fille redoutable. Je connais quelques pirates qui n'ont qu'à bien se tenir dans le Shin Sekai, complimenta Marco.

- Merci... souffla Nami.

- Je vais y aller, je dois retrouver Eneru et savoir où sont mes hommes, fit Gan Fall.

- Pas de souci, bon voyage, lui dirent les pirates.

- Nous nous reverrons vite, j'espère !

Et il sauta sur Pierre pour s'envoler.

- Tiens, des revenants, yoi, fit Marco.

Et il s'envola à son tour, pour aller vers la source d'un étrange klaxon.

Sur un navire à dial, il y avait Pagaya, Cons (et Suu), plus une gamine qui tremblait.

- Marco-san ! s'exclama Conis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la gamine, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Elle a le mantra. Elle entend tout un tas de voix en train de disparaître, désolé, fit Pagaya. Où sont les autres ?

- Y'en a trois là-bas, les autres, ils font de l'exploration. Venez, je vais m'occuper de la gamine.

Et Marco pivota ses ailes pour voler en direction du _Merry_. Il reprit pied sur le pont et bientôt, Pagaya, Conis et la gamine furent à bord, avec Suu.

- Aaaah ! Conis-chan ! fit Sanji en mode ero-cook.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Nami.

Marco attrapa la gamine par le bras avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite.

- Tu vas te faire tuer si tu t'en vas, yoi, lui dit-il. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Elle s'appelle Aisa.

- Me touche pas sale piaf de la mer Bleu ! rugit la gamine en essayant de se dégager. Je vais t'écrabouiller ! Je suis une guerrière de Shandora !

- Même les enfants t'en veulent, Marco, ricana Sanji.

- J'admire ton courage, petite, je veux juste t'aider. Hop, fit le Phénix sans se formaliser.

Et il l'a hissa dans ses bras et s'éloigna un peu, sourd à la protestation d'Aisa.

Il l'assit sur le pont, juste devant le mât et posa une main sur le crâne de la petite.

- Respire et calmes-toi. Je les entends, moi aussi ces voix... je sais que c'est dure, surtout pour une enfant... alors, tu vas fermer les yeux, et te concentrer sur ma voix. C'est tout. Oublie le reste.

- Quelle voix ? Celle qui parle ou...

Marco fit naître des flammes dans sa main, captivant l'attention de la gamine. Elle en oublia tout le reste, comme hypnotiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? demanda Usopp.

- Certaines personnes naissent avec leur Haki naturellement éveillé. C'est très dur pour eux d'apprendre à le contrôler. Alors, j'attire son attention sur mes flammes, comme ça, elle a moins peur, et n'entend pas tout ceux en train de mourir, yoi. Sinon, Pagaya-san, Conis-san, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Il faut que vous changiez la trajectoire du navire vers la Milky Road qu'on a fait. En la suivant, vous serait directement sur la mer d'Opale, avant que l'ennemi ne vous trouve.

- Vous auriez pu être plus discret, dans ce cas-là, pointa Nami.

- Ah, et il y a quelques chose que je voulais vous donner...

Et Pagaya monta à bord le waver remis en état qu'ils avaient trouvé en bas.

- Ce waver est un peu particulier, annonça Pagaya. Sa puissance est supérieur à la normale.

- C'est la meilleur, yoi ! ricana Marco.

- Pourquoi vous riez ? demanda Aisa.

- Rien de bien important. Continue de regarder les flammes, ne t'occupe pas du reste.

Trop tard.

Sa concentration troublée, lui fit reprendre conscience de l'environnement et Aisa hurla.

Marco la serra contre lui, très fort, essayant de la rassurer.

- En deux heures... cinquante-six personnes sont tombées dans cette bataille, souffla Marco, devant le regard interrogatif de Nami, Usopp et Sanji. Et cette fillette les a tous entendus tombés.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux.

- Que quelqu'un appel Ace, réclama Marco. S'il a son sac, il a son bébé denden.

Usopp alla fouiller dans le sac de Marco et trouva un mini denden qu'il apporta à Marco.

* * *

Ils venaient tout juste de se débarrasser de Yama quand le bébé denden d'Ace sonna.

- Hai, moshi moshi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marco ? demanda Ace.

« Eneru. »

La voix de Marco était calme. Très calme. Dans le fond, on entendait les pleurs d'un enfant.

- Pas de souci. On s'en charge.

Et Ace raccrocha.

Il rangea son denden, le regard empli de colère.

- Que tu t'en prennes à des adultes, ça passe encore, mais faire pleurer un enfant, c'est inacceptable. On va faire un jeu, Luffy. Le premier qui mettra Eneru à terre sera le gagnant, et le perdant devra payer les dettes de jeu de Ji-chan, siffla Ace.

- Je suis partant, déclara Luffy en faisant craquer ses poings.

* * *

Aisa avait trouvé le moyen de s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule de Marco qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Ainsi, elle serait épargnée par son Haki.

- Tu n'as rien dit à Ace, comment est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il doit faire ? demanda Sanji.

- Il a entendu un enfant pleurer, et le nom du coupable. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin de savoir, yoi, souffla Marco.

* * *

Quand Ace vit ce qu'il y avait au bout du couloir, il en oublia tout, même sa colère envers Eneru.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous la vue.

Shandora, la Cité d'Or était là, magnifique, sous ses yeux ébahis.

Il chassa d'un geste de la main ses larmes.

Son père avait vu ça.

Son père avait vu le même spectacle grandiose... Ace ne savait plus ce qui était le plus extraordinaire : la vue, ou le fait qu'il voyait quelque chose que son père avant lui avait regardé.

Il n'arrivait pas à aligner une pensée cohérente, face à ça.

- _Et alors, fils, tu as perdu ta langue_... murmura le vent avec la voix de Roger.

- Otousan... souffla Ace.

Il était triste et heureux.

Il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon découvrant quelque chose de toute beauté, son père à ses côtés... mais même si Roger n'était plus, son souvenir était toujours là.

Ace se releva en tremblant. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, son frère le soutenir, et le remercia. Robin sembla dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne faisaient pas sens dans son esprit.

Zut ! Si juste le fait de voir la Cité d'Or le mettait dans cet état, qu'est-ce que ça serait à Raftell !?

Il se sentit entraîner par son frère, et suivit le pas.

Ace n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où ils allaient. Il était dans un état second. Il entendit des bruits de bataille... est-ce que le conflit c'était rapproché ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, et là, il entendit Robin parlait. Que disait-elle ?

L'attention du jeune homme fut attiré par autre chose... un murmure...

Il releva lentement la tête, et sa vue lui sembla trouble. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que les symboles si semblables à ceux vu à Alabasta, devant lui. Le reste était flou.

Le murmure prit en puissance, et Ace parvint à discerner des mots.

_- Gardez la vérité en vos cœurs et la bouche close. Nous sommes ceux qui tisseront l'histoire, au son du Grand Beffroi..._

Qui était en train de parler ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Ils reprirent leur marche. Ace se laissa guider, perplexe.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines ? Comme si quelque chose s'éveillait, dans ses tripes...

Il se prit la tête dans une main.

Par Davy Jones, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?!

Le bruit du conflit s'intensifier dans ses oreilles, mais personne ne semblait en prendre conscience.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » songea Ace.


	48. Le chant de l'île

**Ami du soir, bonsoir !**

**Voici... l'avant-dernier, je crois bien, oui, l'avant dernier chapitre en commun avec A Path For The Sea New King, avant Shabaody ! C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite :o**

**Bon, le héros du jour, c'est surtout Marco :3 Et on saura enfin qui devra payer les dettes de jeu de Rayleigh.**

**Hotaru-no-kata : Ooooh oui, traîte moi de sadique, j'adore ça *-* ! Oui, j'aime avoir mes lecteurs à mes pieds, je suis la reine du Monde ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai prit une grande décision : Frommage pour tout le monde !**

**Kira 1726 : J'ai coupé à un instant de suspens, et tu ne sauras pas ce qu'il lui arrive avant un petit moment ^^ j'aime tellement torturé mes lecteurs avec des fins sadiques hehehe !**

**Sylnodel : Luffy ne s'intéressera pas vraiment aux Ponéglyphes, mais ne t'en fait, il aura la même capacité. Laisses-moi juste trouvé un truc génial pour ce sujet.**

**Amethyste : Honnêtement : je n'en ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais pondre par la suite. Tout ce que je sais... c'est que j'ai opté entre plusieurs moyens pour arriver jusque là.**

**Morwyn K : Oui, je suis, encore et toujours étonnée que l'on aime autant mes chapitres ! J'ai bien le droit, non ?! Et ensuite, pour 'l'éveil' de la capacité de Luffy, on verra ça :p**

* * *

Marco berça la gamine contre lui. Elle s'était réveillée et avait recommencé à pleurer. Elle avait demandé à partir, mais le Phénix ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser seule sur un champ de bataille.

C'est là que tout le monde se figea, réalisant qu'il y avait un énorme serpent qui s'était désaltérée dans la milky road, juste à deux pas du _Merry_.

Serpent qui les remarqua et songea à eux comme un excellent repas.

Marco s'envola, pour l'affronter, mais réalisa dans les airs qu'il avait deux passagères clandestines.

- Si vous ne me lâchez pas, je ne peux pas me battre ! gronda Marco.

Nami et Aisa se contentèrent de lui hurler dans les oreilles.

En jurant, le Phénix vira de façon très sec, faisant que les deux filles se retrouvèrent non plus suspendu à son cou, ou à une de ses ailes, mais sur son dos.

- Mettez-vous correctement, on va essayer de le semer, siffla le Phénix.

Et il passa à toute vitesse au-dessus du serpent qui le suivit, très intéressait par le poulet rôtie volant. Il fila dans la forêt et réussi plus ou moins à semer le serpent. Il se percha sur la branche d'un arbre où les deux filles se laissèrent tomber, la respiration haletante, ce qui permit à Marco de se transformer pour se masser l'épaule que Nami lui avait presque déboîté en s'accrochant à son aile.

- On... on est dans la forêt... réalisa Nami.

- _No shit Sherlock_, grogna Marco.

* * *

Marco voltigea entre les arbres, esquivant les branches sur son passage, les passagères sur son dos toujours en train de paniquer.

- C'est quoi c'est 'meeeeh' qu'on entend ? demanda Nami. Des chèvres !?

- Y'a pas de chèvres, ici, gronda Marco en piquant vers le ciel pour éviter une lamproie d'une milky road.

- Ce sont des Soldats ! annonça Aisa. On va mourir s'ils nous rattrapent !

- Quoi ? Des soldats ?!

- Les troupes d'Eneru ! Il faut partir d'ici !

- S'ils veulent nous avoir, il faut déjà qu'ils apprennent à voler, yoi, siffla Marco. Je faisais déjà la loi dans le ciel du Shin Sekai qu'ils étaient encore dans leur couche ! Aisa-kun ! C'est quoi ça, devant ?!

Aisa se pencha un peu, accroché à la taille de Nami, et vit l'énorme plante qu'ils voyaient d'ici.

- C'est le Giant Jack ! Le Sanctuaire d'Eneru est peut-être là-haut ! Wiper !

- Tu as sentit quelqu'un que tu connais ? demanda Marco.

- Wiper est là-haut ! Il est vivant !

- Oi, Nami, Zoro est là-haut, aussi ! Les autres sont dans les environs !

- Allons les rejoindre, s'il te plaît ! demanda Nami.

Et Marco accéléra d'autant plus ses battements d'ailes.

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIh ! hurla Nami quand Marco se mit totalement à la verticale.

Et elle resserra instinctivement ses bras autour du cou du Phénix, l'étranglant presque.

Pour le coup, le pauvre Marco perdit de la vitesse et se mit à voler un peu bizarrement. Merde à la fin ! Elle voulait les tués ! C'était trop demandé de le laisser respirer !?

Il traversa la couche de nuage au sommet du Giant Jack, et sentit la présence de Gan Fall et Zoro. Ne réfléchissant pas, Marco fit de son mieux pour voler vers eux, avant de les dépasser.

Il se posa de son mieux, et se retransforma, essayant de retrouver son souffle, maintenant que Nami n'essayait plus de l'étrangler. Elle, elle n'était pas faîte pour voler, c'était certain.

Bam !

- Itaï ! gémit Nami en couvant la bosse sur son crâne.

- Tu aurais pu nous tuer, en m'étranglant comme tu l'as fait ! s'énerva Marco.

Et il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

K'ssou ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne laissait pas n'importe qui montait sur son dos ! Y'avait que les commandants et quelques-uns de ses hommes qui savaient qu'il fallait faire gaffe si on volait avec lui. Même Sabo, qui pourtant n'avait eu droit, qu'à deux reprises, au privilège de chevaucher sur le dos du Phénix, savait qu'il fallait pas serrer comme un malade !

- Aisa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! aboya Wiper.

- Nami ! Marco ! Pourquoi vous êtes monté !? demanda Zoro.

Oh, Zoro voulait savoir pourquoi ils étaient ici ? Qu'il s'adresse au python !

Aisa sembla effrayer par Wiper, et Marco la hissa dans ses bras pour la rassurée, lui murmurant quelques mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

- Zoro ! Où sont les autres !? demanda Nami.

- Wiper ! cria Aisa entre ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, habitant de la mer Bleue !? Aisa, écartes-toi d'eux !

Et Wiper chargea son bazooka, et tira.

Marco prit le coup de plein fouet, tout en laissant Gan Fall ramassait Aisa et Nami. C'était pas possible, cet homme avait eu la connerie de tiré sur des gamines qui ne lui avaient rien demandé !

- Tu as tiré sur deux femmes effrayées et sans défense... siffla Marco alors que quelques flammes bleuté s'élevaient sur son corps, faisant disparaître ses blessures.

Wiper resta sans voix sous le manque de dégât infligé à son adversaire. Il fallait du Haki ou du Kairioseki pour que Marco mette au moins un genou à terre, et ce n'était pas ce gamin qui y arriverait.

On entendait Aisa traité Wiper de démon.

Marco s'envola, et alla aida Gan Fall qui volait un peu de travers avec ses passagères.

Il n'avait juste pas prévu un truc : le serpent.

Boum !

Ils furent avalés tout cru !

* * *

Ace avait demandé à son frère de le laisser se reposer un instant et de continuer sans lui. Il le rattraperait un peu plus tard.

Il avait mal au crâne. _Très_ mal au crâne.

Le jeune homme se passa les mains sur le visage, légèrement conscient, de nouveau, de son véritable environnement, même si le bruit d'une bataille inexistante raisonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Il leva les yeux et agit sans réfléchir, sentant l'électricité s'agitait.

En moins de deux, il fut devant Eneru, repoussant une Shandia. Il se reçu une décharge électrique. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était arrivé là, mais il y était.

Cela n'arrangea pas sa migraine, de se prendre la foudre en pleine tête, aussi, il maugréa :

- Tu as commis deux erreurs... tu as fait pleurer un enfant, et tu t'en es pris à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la volonté de se battre. Oh, et la troisième, c'est de t'en prendre à un logia, doublé d'un D. et d'un Shirohige no Taïsho.

Et Zoro éclata de rire. Bon, Ace l'avait retrouvé ce marimo avec autant de sens de l'orientation qu'une huître avariée.

- Oi, Ace ! Marco va pas être jaloux de te voir aussi galant !? taquina le kenshi.

- J'ai parié avec Luffy que celui qui échouerait à mettre Eneru à terre devrait rembourser les dettes de jeu de notre oncle. Oi, oujou-san, rétorqua Ace.

Laki regarda Ace qui avait pris sa place.

- Fuis, fut tout ce que lui demanda le pirate.

Laki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et après un dernier regard à Wiper, elle s'en alla.

- Tu sais comment on m'appelle en bas, Eneru ? demanda Ace.

- Comment, petit impertinent ? demanda Eneru après s'être remit de la surprise de voir Ace indifférent à son attaque.

- _Hiken no Ace_.

Et il envoya un coup de pied enflammé que Eneru esquiva de justesse grâce à son mantra.

- Ce Luffy... c'est ton petit-frère, non ? Tu as l'air de bien y tenir.

Et Eneru disparu.

- Tch, Lu' est bien partit pour gagner, marmonna Ace en se massant les tempes.

Et il marcha droit vers la zone de conflit, passant au travers le grillage comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Oi, omae, c'est quoi ton nom ? lui demanda Wiper.

- Hiken no Portgas D. Ace, nibantaï taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku, grogna Ace.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé Laki, Hiken.

- Oi, Ace... c'était Dieu ? demanda Zoro.

- Oui. Mais n'y songe même pas. Tant que tu n'es pas capable de maîtriser le Haki de l'Armement, tu ne pourras pas le blesser. Au passage, mes félicitations, j'ai senti que tu avais réussi à éveiller le Haki de l'Observation. Na, pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que ce foutu serpent a gobé _mon_ phénix ?

- C'est parce qu'il l'a fait.

Ace resta un instant immobile, à côté de Zoro, une moue pensive aux lèvres.

- Vous occupez pas de moi, je vais juste récupérer mon partenaire, annonça Ace.

Et il traversa le champ de bataille sans s'occuper de rien du tout, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde, sauf Zoro.

- Tu te la pètes parce que tu as un logia ? ricana le kenshi.

- Yep ! Bon, Python-san, t'as quelque chose dans ton estomac que j'aimerais récupérer !

Ace fit craquer ses poings et fila à toute vitesse vers le serpent, suivit par Wiper.

- Y'a une gamine avec Marco que le type connaît ! annonça Zoro.

Ace hocha la tête.

- Holy, remues-toi ! lança Ohm.

Et le chien se lança à la poursuite du duo, mais Zoro s'interposa.

- Je suis toujours ici ! gronda Zoro avec un sourire féroce.

Le chien dû cessé son assaut, laissant Ace et Wiper continuaient dans leur course vers le python.

* * *

L'atterrissage avait été douloureux pour Marco.

Surtout quand Nami, puis Aisa lui étaient tombées sur le ventre.

Nami se releva, permettant à Marco de se lever à son tour, Aisa dans ses bras.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Nami.

- Je vais m'en souvenir de cette île, yoi, grogna Marco. Jamais.

- Jamais quoi ?

- Jamais je ne laisserais Thatch apprendre que je me suis retrouvé dans l'estomac d'un python. Il a suffisamment d'arme pour des blagues connes à mon égard, alors, je n'ai pas l'intention de tenter le diable, yoi.

Gan Fall se releva, et alla aider Pierre à en faire autant.

- Quel est cet endroit ? s'enquit l'ancien Dieu.

- Nous sommes dans le serpent, expliqua Marco. Oi, Aisa-kun, tu m'entends ?

La gamine ouvrit les yeux et se mit à hurler :

- Wiper gomen nasai !

- Shhh, tu n'as pas devant cet homme, ne t'en fait pas, rassura le Phénix.

Aisa regarda autour d'eux et demanda :

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans l'estomac d'un serpent, yoi. Sortons d'ici avant d'être digéré. Finir ma vie ainsi n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma fierté !

Il hissa Aisa sur ses épaules.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté sur le navire ? s'enquit Gan Fall.

Le Phénix se frotta le crâne et dit :

- J'avais l'intention de me battre contre le serpent, quand j'ai réalisé que les filles s'étaient accrochées à moi. Dans ces conditions, je ne pouvais pas me battre, alors, j'ai pris la fuite dans la forêt, histoire de semer le serpent. En route, j'ai senti l'aura de Zoro, et comme Aisa-kun avait reconnu quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, on est allé les rejoindre. Et nous voilà.

- Cette gamine, c'est une Shandia, non ?

- Je vais te tuer, Dieu ! rugit Aisa.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, demoiselle, yoi, lui dit Marco.

- Demo...

- Non.

La gamine se demanda si en continuant de protester, elle arriverait à faire lâcher le Phénix, mais Marco avait l'air plus têtu qu'elle. Pour cela, elle se contenta de bouder, ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes.

- Sinon, vous pensez qu'on pourrait sortir en trouant l'estomac ? demanda Gan Fall.

- NE SOYEZ PAS STUPIDE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il venait à régurgiter ! Vous voulez mourir ! rugit Nami. Réfléchissez un peu !

- Euh... je... je plaisantais, fit Gan Fall, perturbé par l'agressivité de la rouquine.

Sbam !

- Itaï ! rugit Nami en se recevant un coup sur le crâne de la part de Marco.

- Règle numéros un, respect ceux qui ont l'âge d'être tes parents, voir tes grands-parents, si ce n'est plus vieux, yoi, lui dit le Phénix.

- Tu ne rentres pas dans cette catégorie... marmonna Nami en se massant le crâne.

- Mon âge ne regarde que moi, mais je suis assez vieux pour pouvoir être ton père. Donc, oui, tu me dois le respect.

La rouquine eut une moue.

C'est là que le serpent commença à s'agiter.

- Accrochez-vous ! avertit Marco en protégeant Aisa de ses ailes.

* * *

Aisa brandissait la lance de Gan Fall vers son propriétaire.

Nami avait beau essayé de la convaincre, mais la gamine était une Shandia, et Gan Fall faisait partit de ceux qui avaient privé son peuple de leur terre.

Le Chevalier était prêt à donner sa vie si ça pouvait apaiser la colère de la gamine, mais ce n'était pas une solution. Alors, il avait parlé, mais la colère de l'enfant ne s'était pas apaiser. Elle avait brandit le javelot, mais Marco l'avait attrapé au vol.

- P... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as arrêté ! hurla la gamine incapable de dégager l'arme de la poigne puissante du Phénix.

- Cet homme c'est excusé. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il meurt. Tu sais pourquoi on a inventé les prisons, yoi ? Parce qu'on a découvert que la meilleur punition qui soit, c'est de laisser les gens ruminés leurs erreurs, vivre avec et ressassé ce qu'ils ont fait. En le laissant vivre, tu lui infliges déjà cette punition. C'est amplement suffisant, yoi. Faire couler le sang est une chose grave avec beaucoup de conséquence. Le sang appel le sang. Souviens-toi de ça. Tu n'as pas les épaules, à ton âge, pour vivre une telle chose, yoi.

Aisa lâcha la lance et s'effondra en pleurant. Marco fit tournoyer la lance et la rendit à Gan Fall.

- Ne jamais laissez une arme à la portée d'un enfant, lui dit Marco.

- Vous êtes un homme sage, lui dit Gan Fall en reprenant son arme.

- Et votre mort ne résoudra rien. Vous devez vivre pour expier vos fautes. C'est ce que je fais au quotidien.

* * *

C'était plus calme, maintenant que Zoro avait mis à terre le prêtre, mais il restait le Python et le chien... enfin, le chien obéissait à n'importe quoi, donc, ce fut vite fait. Zoro rejoignit donc Ace.

Mais ce n'était pas croyable.

Ace devait donner tout son potentiel pour ne serait-ce que faire une égratignure sur le reptile. Et ce foutu Wiper ne servait à rien !

« Putain, Marco ! Fais-toi digérer et je te ressusciterais juste pour le plaisir de te tuer de tes propres mains... » songea Ace.

Il siffla Wiper.

- Attire son attention, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour préparer une attaque un peu plus puissante !

Le Shandia hocha la tête et se mit à l'œuvre, alors qu'Ace se mettait sur un toit, rassemblant un maximum de flamme autour de lui.

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin !? s'énerva Nami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent dehors !?

- Le serpent est en train de se battre, yoi, lui répondit Marco. On doit vouloir nous porter secoure et on essaye donc d'ouvrir le python.

* * *

Le serpent percuta le Giant Jack, et le sol émit un craquement sinistre.

- Ohoh... fit Ace.

- Nani ? demanda Zoro.

Et le sol s'effondra.

Ils tombèrent tous. Ace sauta de ruine en en ruine, et attrapa Zoro, puis Wiper sous un bras. Avant de sauter au-devant des gravas en chute, s'enroulant avec son fardeau dans des flammes.

Quand ils atterrirent, ce fut avec pas trop de bobo, devant un Luffy rieur et une Robin avec un Chopper perplexe.

* * *

Marco se transforma et Aisa monta sur son dos, avec Nami, pendant qu'ils étaient en chute libre.

- Tu m'étrangles comme tout à l'heure, et je te laisse ici, Nami, yoi, siffla Marco.

Nami déglutit mais ne dit rien.

Gan Fall sur Pierre eut un petit rire, et ils décolèrent, voltigeant entre les gravats, pour finir par trouver l'air libre.

Devant eux, enfin, plutôt sous eux, il y avait des ruines d'une ancienne cité.

Et c'était là que le serpent était en train de tomber.

Marco pivota ses ailes et s'éloigna de son mieux du reptile, et des gravats. Il repéra du coin de l'œil Ace, qui avait pris sous le bras Zoro et Wiper.

Un sifflement et le jeune D. éclata de rire, sachant que son partenaire était de nouveau libre.

Le Phénix alla se poser tranquillement sur le haut d'une ruine, et regarda les autres arrivaient avec plus ou moins de bobo à terre.

C'est là que Marco constata le corps inconscient d'Eneru, au pied de Luffy.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, pour ça : il posa Aisa par terre et alla à la rencontre du jeune Mugiwara en applaudissant. Luffy retira son chapeau et s'inclina avec un grand sourire, avant de se recoiffer.

- Vous êtes tous tombé de là-haut ? N'importe qui serait mort d'une chute pareille, constata Robin.

- On n'est pas n'importe qui, lui dit Ace. J'y crois pas, je vais devoir payer les dettes de jeux de Ji-chan ?

- Yep ! Nihi ! Na, Ace, tu peux me passer tes menottes de kairioseki, promis, je te les rembourserais à Shabaody ! fit Luffy, tout content.

Ace leva un sourcil et chercha son sac dans les décombres. Son frère avait fouillé dans ses affaires... pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas surpris... non, mais le plus préoccupant, c'était de comment il allait pouvoir payer les dettes de jeu de son parrain, quoi. Marco le regarda avec compassion. Rayleigh était un joueur compulsif qui n'avait _aucune_ chance au jeu. Ace allait avoir une sacrée somme à payer.

- Question stupide, Fushisho-san, comment avez-vous réussi à vous faire avaler par un serpent ? demanda Robin.

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, grogna Marco. C'est la Cité d'Or ?

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'on raconte sur la Grand Line qu'un serpent l'avait avalé. C'était très mauvais pour son image de _badass_ et de bras droit de Shirohige.

- Oui, mais Eneru a utilisé l'or pour faire une arche, de ce qu'il nous a dit. Mais on sait où elle est, donc on va pouvoir le récupéré, expliqua Luffy en recevant les menottes enrouler dans du tissus, envoyer par son aîné. Na, Robin... alors, tu as une idée d'où se trouve la Cloche ?

Marco regarda Luffy menottait Eneru inconscient, puis renvoyer le tissus vers son frère qui le fourra en boule dans son sac. Il regarda ensuite Aisa, et Wiper. Ils observaient les lieux, les larmes aux yeux, comme le serpent.

Un petit coup dans le dos, et Marco poussa la petite devant lui.

Elle le regarda, puis fila voir Wiper qui la prit dans ses bras, son arme oublié.

- Tu ferais vraiment un très bon père, Marco, murmura Ace à son oreille.

Et le jeune homme s'appuya négligemment contre son aîné.

- Je pourrais te prendre au mot, Ace, lui répondit le Phénix avec un fin sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'en empêche ?

Avant que Marco ne puisse lui répondre, Ace s'éloignait déjà pour aller voir Robin.

- Vous vous sentez mieux, Portgas-san ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui, merci. Na... vous savez où est la cloche ?

Robin pointa le Giant Jack du doigt en souriant.

- Sora.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et en moins de deux, commencèrent leur ascension.

- Que font-ils, Marco-san ? demanda Aisa en séchant ses larmes.

- Tu le verras, fit le Phénix en s'installant par terre.

Il étira ses longues jambes, le dos contre un mur, et regarda en souriant les deux D. escaladaient sans utiliser leur pouvoir le Giant Jack. Quand ils furent hors de vue, son Haki continua de les suivre.

- Gan Fall, je pense que vous avez quelque chose à faire. Ne vous en faîtes pas, la cloche sera au rendez-vous. Prenez Eneru, et allez voir les habitants, aussi bien ceux de Shandia, que ceux de Skypiea, yoi. Et toi, là, gakki, excuses-toi auprès de la gamine pour lui avoir fait peur, grogna Marco.

Wiper souleva Aisa dans ses bras et s'excusa tout en la serrant fort contre lui. Gan Fall hissa la dépouille inconsciente de Eneru sur Pierre, et s'en alla vers le camp des Shandias pour les avertir.

- Sinon, où est l'or ? demanda Nami.

- Sous nos pieds, ma chère. Eneru s'en est servi pour faire une arche, annonça Robin qu'il a caché sous la cité.

- Enfin, de ce que Gol D. Roger nous a laissé, yoi, ricana Marco.

- C'est pas Gold Roger son nom ? demanda Zoro.

- Qu'Ace ne t'entende pas... non, les gens l'appellent comme ça, mais son vrai nom est Gol _D._ Roger. _D._. Souviens-toi de cette lettre, parce qu'elle fait toujours de grandes choses, yoi.

Robin regarda Marco, puis releva la tête pour observer le ciel.

Wiper reposa Aisa, puis entreprit d'escalader le haricot.

- Je ne le ferais pas si j'étais toi. Dans ton état, tu as plus de chance de mourir en route, qu'autre chose. Ne t'en fait pas, tu auras tout ton temps pour voir la cloche, dans le futur, lui dit Marco en se levant.

En quelques pas, il fut sur le Shandia blessé, et le remit à terre.

- Je dois sonner cette cloche, alors poussez-vous ! rugit-il.

Marco le prit par la gorge avec ses serres, et le plaqua à la racine.

- Si tu veux mourir, je peux te faire ce plaisir. Mais en attendant, tu vas rester bien sage, et te reposer, yoi. La cloche va sonner, soit juste un peu patient. C'est trop demander à ces deux idiots de ne pas y toucher, alors, ils vont la sonner très fort, crois-moi.

Marco rapprocha son visage de celui du blessé et lui demandant avec un sourire féroce :

- Je te tue, ou tu restes gentiment couché à recevoir les soins d'un médecin ?

- Cet homme fait peur, fit tout le monde, sauf Robin.

Wiper fut remis sur les nuages, et Chopper put lui apporter quelques soins.

- Régalez nos oreilles avec ce fameux chant de l'île... avec la flamme de Shandora, yoi, fit Marco en retournant s'asseoir.

_Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong..._


	49. Je t'attendrais à Shaboady

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Nous sommes de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, et malheureusement, c'est ici que les Shirohige s'en vont de leur côté. Donc, ceci est le dernier chapitre en commun avec A Path For The Sea New King ! Dès le prochaine chapitre, on commencera avec les mésaventures de nos amis les Shirohiges ^^**

**Hotaru-no-kata : Eh oh, tu crois que je vais spoiler l'histoire :o ? Ensuite, c'est pas Barbe-Blanche qui est mort, mais Barbe-Noir.**

**Kira 1726 : En faîtes, j'ai bu le thé avec sa fille, histoire d'essayer de lui tirer quelques unes de ses aventures, mais elle a pas voulu me répondre :'( Moui, Ace va le regretter, mais il aura sa vengeance à Shabaody :p Ensuite, il est normal que Marco la remette en place, non mais oh ! Il est le Seigneur du Ciel du Shin Sekai ! Pour le sondage, merci de ton avis, c'est très utile :3 Et pour Impel Down... ehehe ! Tu n'imagineras jamais ce que je vais sortir mouhahaha !**

**Sylnodel : J'ai demandé le chiffre des dettes à Shakky, mais elle m'a répondu que pour ma survie, elle ne me le dirait pas, donc, désolée, je n'en ais strictement pas la moindre idée ^^'. Marco n'a plus son imunité, donc il peut s'attendre à tout de la part d'Ace hehehe !**

**Amethyste : Oui, le serpent n'aurait pas survécu à ça, en effet, s'il avait avalé Luffy. J'avoue que je me suis marrée en faisnat cette scène. J'avais songé à Ace, mais pas aussi drôle !**

**Evanae : J'ai demandé à Marco comment il avait réussi à se faire gober par le serpent, et il a essayé de me scalper. Donc, si tu veux ta réponse, vois avec lui. Non, Thatch n'entendra pas parler du serpent, navré, mais Ace va l'utiliser contre Marco, c'est certain. Pour les dettes, je l'ai dit à Sylnodel, Shakky n'a pas voulu me le dire. Et pour le bébé, j'ai vu qu'une majorité de gens le voulé, donc, y'aura un gosse, pas pour tout de suite (c'est un évènement durant les deux ans de pause qu'il n'y aura pas chez les Shirohige).**

**Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Les deux frères étaient tombés sur un nuage un peu en dessous de celui où ils avaient trouvé la cloche, désormais en chute libre.

- Elle a sonné, Ace... souffla Luffy avec un sourire.

- J'espère que Cricket et ses hommes l'ont entendu, commenta Ace, tout aussi souriant. Oh, j'y pense, je t'ai toujours pas montré le cadeau de Ji-chan.

Ace détacha le médaillon de son cou et le donna à son frère qui l'ouvrit. Il sourit en voyant le couple à l'intérieur.

- Ils allaient bien ensemble... et tu leur ressembles vraiment, sourit Luffy.

Et il lui rendit.

- Cette cloche porte un message, tu l'as entendu ? demanda Ace.

- Hmmm ! 'Nous sommes ici' qu'elle dit la cloche !

- Yep. Nous sommes ici. Nous avons marché sur les traces de Roger et Ji-chan... nous sommes digne de continuer d'aller toujours plus haut, et les dépasser...

- J'ai hâte d'être à Shabaody, et de revoir Ji-chan. Il m'a tellement manqué. Je voudrais revoir Sab', aussi.

- Tu les reverras. Oh, et en parlant de Shabaody... j'ai un pari à te proposer.

Luffy se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son frère.

- Je pari que avant même d'atteindre Shabaody, tu vas mettre en colère un nouveau Shishibukai et lui bottait le cul.

- Et si rien n'arrive ?

- Je te reverserais le montant de la dette de jeu qu'aura Ji-chan à cet instant.

- Et si je mets effectivement un autre Shishibukai en colère ?

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant le sourire de son aîné.

- Je veux que tu débarques à Shabaody en tant que 'Luffyko', annonça Ace avec un graaaaand sourire.

- T'es pas sérieux ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Prouves-moi que tu peux éviter de mettre quelqu'un en colère, alors.

Luffy eut une moue, puis serra la main que lui tendit son frère, acceptant le pari. Il allait devoir prier pour ne rencontrer aucun Shishibukai dans sa route vers Shabaody, s'il voulait pas se ridiculiser devant son équipage.

* * *

Ace et Robin s'interrompirent dans leur marche en voyant des Shandias passaient en courant devant eux, criant avoir trouvé la cloche d'Or.

Les deux pirates les regardèrent passer, et sans se consulter, ils se mirent à les suivre.

En les voyant essayait de remonter la cloche, Ace jeta son sac dans un coin et vint les aidés.

Bientôt, quelques hommes de Skypiea vinrent les aider aussi, et ainsi, ils parvinrent à ramener la cloche à terre.

Tout le monde resta sans voix devant la splendeur qu'était l'énorme Beffroi. C'était dommage qu'une des colonnes se soient brisé.

- Je peux la réparer. Certes, ça sera pas du grand art, mais je peux le faire, déclara Ace. Vous permettez ?

- Comment vous allez faire ? demanda le Chef des Shandia.

- L'or peut être modelé quand il atteint une certaine température, et mon akuma no mi me permet de contrôler le feu. Alors, je peux essayer ?

Tout le monde s'écarta et on laissa Ace remettre la colonne en place.

- Si quelqu'un pouvait la tenir, et l'empêcher de bouger, demanda Ace.

Des mains de femmes apparurent de toutes parts, maintenant le pilier en place.

- Merci Robin. Préparez plusieurs sceaux d'eau, par contre.

Et Ace se mit au boulot, essayant de chasser le murmure qui le perturbé depuis un petit moment déjà, murmure venant du Ponéglyphe, répétant sans cesse le même message. Il apposa ses mains sur le métal, le faisant chauffé jusqu'à ce que l'or fonde. Il parvint à ce que le pilier se retrouve de nouveau soudé à la structure principale. Un signe de tête à Robin, et la jeune femme fit pousser quelques mains qui prirent les seaux d'eau et les renversèrent sur la soudure, la refroidissant.

Quand ce fut fini, Ace s'éloigna pour regarder le travail, et tout le monde le remercia.

- Na, Chef... qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué sur le Ponéglyphe ? demanda un Shandia.

- Quelque chose qu'il vaut mieux ignorer, répondit le vieil homme. Nous avons seulement...

- 'Gardez la vérité en vos cœur, et la bouche close.' intervint Robin en s'avançant vers le Ponéglyphe.

- 'Nous sommes ceux qui tisseront l'histoire, au son du Grand Beffroi.' compléta Ace.

- Ala, vous savez lire les Ponéglypes ? s'étonna l'archéologue.

- Iie. Je l'ai entendu dans les ruines de Shandora pendant que j'étais dans un état second. C'est une ruine qui me l'a dit.

- Comment connaissez-vous ces mots ? demanda le chef, surpris.

Robin regarda Ace un instant, mais il avait l'air honnête.

- C'était inscrit dans les ruines de Shandora, répondit Robin. Vous étiez censé garder ça pendant des générations, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez lire ces inscriptions ?! Tous les deux ?!

- Pas du tout. Je ne sais pas vraiment comme l'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression que le Ponéglyphe me parle... marmonna Ace. Oh, vous pouvez me prendre pour un dingue, je le comprendrais parfaitement. Il parle de Posédion, l'arme antique, n'est-ce pas ? Il est question de son emplacement, sur ce Ponélyphe.

- Exact, fit Robin après avoir lu le Ponéglyphe. Vous êtes vraiment une énigme, Portgas-san.

- Une autre arme... à mon avis, le Rio Ponéglyphe ne peut être _que_ dans le Shin Sekai.

- Et une arme antique n'est définitivement pas ce que je cherche, soupira l'archéologue en se détournant.

Ace sauta à terre et alla ramasser son sac.

- Et ce truc, inscrit à côté, ça en fait partit ? demanda quelqu'un.

En se retournant, ils avisèrent les symboles gravés dans l'or, juste à côté. Ace se rapprocha, curieux et le fixa.

Le murmure qui s'en éleva lui semblait familier. Une voix qui le fit trembler, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi… trembler d'émotion, et presque lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Gol... D. ... Roger... lut Robin avec stupéfaction.

- Uso... souffla Ace en tombant sur le cul.

Il se releva quasi immédiatement et attrapa Robin par les épaules.

- C'est une blague ! rugit-il.

- Non ! C'est bien ce que j'ai lu, assura Robin. Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ?

- J'ai pas entendu le nom... mais la voix... elle me semblait familière, sans que j'arrive à savoir pourquoi... c'est vraiment ce nom inscrit dans l'or ?

Robin hocha la tête et regarda Ace totalement sous le choc.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda quelqu'un. Que dit-il ?

- Je pense que l'honneur vous revient, Oji-sama, déclara Robin avec un sourire de coin.

Ace se rapprocha du Ponéglyphe et colla son oreille contre le message laissé par son père.

- 'Je suis venu ici... et je mènerais ce passage au bout du monde.'

- Gol D. Roger était le Roi des Pirates, mort il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, annonça Robin. Et qui aurait cru qu'il comprenne cette écriture.

- Et c'est qui pour ce gamin ? demanda le Chef des Shandia.

- Gol D. Roger, Gol D. Ann, Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy... des personnalités qui méritent un nom avec une seule lettre, sourit énigmatiquement Gan Fall.

- Allez savoir, sourit mystérieusement Robin. Est-ce que ça ira, Portgas-san ?

Ace hocha faiblement la tête.

Il leva une main, comme un automate, et sans vraiment le réaliser, commença à graver par le feu un message dans l'or, un peu au-dessus de celui de son père, avec deux doigts tremblants.

Une fois fini, il recula d'un pas et s'en alla, le visage caché sous son chapeau.

Robin lut dans sa tête le message inscrit par Ace et sourit.

« J'ai entendu le murmure, et suivrai les indications du Mei-ô pour le mener à bon port. Si j'échoue, je laisserai cette mission entre les mains de mes frères. Gol D. Ace, Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku. Kaizoku Oji. ».

Elle se détourna et alla rattraper Ace, après avoir dit aux Shandias que le Ponéglyphe avait accompli son devoir.

- Comment votre père connaissait-il ce système d'écriture ? s'enquit Robin.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Ace en se massant le nez avec une migraine naissante. Il est mort avant naissance, vous savez…

- Le Mei-ô Silver Rayleigh est toujours de ce monde ?

- Oui. Quelque part sur la Grand Line. Il est toujours de bons conseils, et me raconte plein de truc sur mon père. Il saura répondre à toutes mes questions.

- Saviez-vous qu'il existe deux types de Ponéglyphes ?

Ace secoua la tête.

- Il y a ceux qui donnent des informations, et ceux qui indiquent la localisation des autres, lui dit Robin.

- Poséidon est censé régner sur le monde aquatique, non ?

- Exact. Une petite idée de ce que ça peut être ?

- Non, mais je sais où trouver le Ponéglype qui répondra à cette question. Île Gyojin. Demandez à n'importe qui, là-bas, de vous dire où trouver le cimetière des navires. C'est dans la forêt de corail à proximité.

- Merci de l'information. Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

- Une simple curiosité, mais je vais y jeter un nouveau coup d'œil, à cause de ses murmures.

- Cela ne vous ait jamais arrivé, auparavant ?

Ace secoua la tête.

- Que s'est-il passé durant notre traverser de Shandora ? demanda Robin.

- Je sais pas vraiment. J'étais tellement heureux de voir quelque chose que Roger avait vu avant moi, j'ai dû perdre pied avec la réalité. J'ai entendu des bruits de batailles et de cris. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait du combat entre les troupes d'Eneru et les Shandias, mais plus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas ça... puis, j'ai entendu un murmure. Je sais que j'étais avec vous, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que vous faisiez, à part que Luffy me traînait avec lui. J'ai entendu une stèle me murmurer des mots... les mêmes que nous avons dit aux Shandias. Et j'ai eu comme l'impression que quelque chose en moi c'était réveillé. Mon sang réclamait vengeance.

Ace se prit la tête dans une main, et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il se massa en soupirant.

- Vous en avez parlé à votre frère ?

- Iie. Je veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Si je commence à avoir des hallucinations, ce n'est pas son souci. Il n'a pas à s'occuper de moi, son objectif, c'est Raftell. Sinon, pourquoi avez-vous dit au Chef que le devoir du Ponéglyphe avait été rempli.

- Le Mei-ô pourra vous éclairez, sourit mystérieusement Robin. Comment est cet homme ?

- Heee... on fait des mystères ? Eh bien, je vais en faire moi aussi... vous verrez quand vous le rencontrerez, comment est le Mei-ô !

Ace lui tira la langue, la faisant rire doucement.

- Le D. est empli de mystère... cela aura de grande conséquence sur l'histoire. Vous en connaissez d'autre de D. encore en vie ?

- Mon capitaine a mis à mort un faux D., Marshall D. Teach, pour trahison, tout récemment, juste avant que je ne descende du Shin Sekai. Mais il en reste un autre, que j'espère ne pas revoir avant un moment puisqu'il est dans le camp de la Marine.

- Et de qui s'agit-il ?

- Genkotsu no Garp.

- L'homme qui a capturé votre père était un D. ?

- Capturé ? Noooon, mon père s'est rendu. Il était mourant, quand il s'est livré de son plein grès à ce k'ssou jiji de Garp.

- Vous le connaissez personnellement ?

- Assez pour qu'il soit le coupable de ma peur des médecins !

Ace eut une petite moue.

Il releva la tête quand Marco et Luffy les retrouvèrent.

- T'as vu le Ponéglyphe, Ace ? demanda Luffy.

- C'est fait. Vous en avez fini avec l'arche en or ?

- Y'a quasi plus de place sur le _Merry_ avec tout l'or entasser, plus les objets précieux qu'on a trouvé dans le serpent. Regarde ça, Ace, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Marco tira de son sac une petite cloche en or.

- Oh, c'est exactement comme celle de Cricket-san, remarqua Robin. Notre navigatrice sait que vous vous êtes servi ?

- Non. J'ai eu la complicité de Mugiwara.

Luffy eut un petit rire.

- C'est un superbe souvenir. Dommage qu'on a n'est pas une autre, je l'aurais apporté à Ji-chan, et celle-ci serait allée à Oyaji.

- J'en ai une autre, justement.

Ace se jeta au cou de Marco avec un grand sourire.

- T'es le meilleur !

Marco le reçu dans ses bras en souriant, sous le rire de Luffy et le sourire de Robin.

- On peut y aller. Conis va nous guider sur la route pour atteindre la Mer Bleue, annonça Luffy.

- Alors en route ! sourit Ace, conservant un bras de Marco autour de ses épaules après avoir rangé la cloche dans son sac.

Et sans réel raison, ils se mirent à courir dans les bois vers là où était amarré le _Merry_, sautant pardessus les énormes racines, et riant de l'aventure qu'ils avaient vécu.

* * *

C'était l'heure des adieux.

Ace démonta son _Striker _et le mit dans une housse avec des bretelles qu'il passa à son dos, de nouveau dans sa tenue habituelle. Il vérifia qu'il n'oubliait rien, puis avec Marco, ils se tournèrent vers l'équipage.

- N'oublie pas le pari, Lu', d'acc ? fit Ace.

- Je te hais, Ace, commenta Luffy.

Franchement, Ace espérait que son frère le perde, ça serait drôle de le voir en mode fille, à Shabaody !

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, les rookies. Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre rencontre, yoi, sourit Marco en arrangeant sa chemise mauve.

- Vous attendez pas de retrouver la Mer Bleu ? demanda Usopp.

- Pas besoin. De plus, on s'est absenté assez longtemps, et en tant que Commandant, on ne peut se permettre de prolongé notre absence.

Ils se échangèrent une poignée de main, et Marco tendit un numéro de denden à Luffy.

- C'est le numéro du denden du _Moby Dick_. Au cas où tu voudrais parler à Ace, yoi.

- Merci, fit Luffy en le prenant.

Et il le rangea avec les Vivre Cards pour pas le perdre.

- On se reverra. Marco, pas avant le Shin Sekai, sans doute, mais moi, je vous attendrais à Shabaody. Ce fut un vrai plaisir de partager ses aventures avec vous. Nico Robin, vous vous souvenez de notre accord, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aurais droit à une copie d'un Ponéglyphe si je reste fidèle à votre frère, assura la femme. J'espère que je pourrais, ce jour-là, entendre une explication sur ces murmures étranges.

- Sa na…

Ace se tourna vers son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

- Prend soin de toi, Lu', d'acc ?

- T'en fait pas, Ace !

Ils se séparèrent.

- Prenez soin de vous, et de votre capitaine, yoi, leur dit Marco.

- J'ai hâte de me battre de nouveau contre toi, Marco, ricana Zoro.

- Si tu vois Thatch ou Vista avant, tu t'amuseras bien plus.

- Je vous confie mon otouto. Il m'est très précieux, sourit Ace. Sur ce...

Marco se laissa tomber dans le vide, en arrière, et immédiatement, le South Bird (celui qui les avait guidé au knock up stream et qu'y avait décidé de coller Marco jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour lui rappeler tous les malheurs qu'il lui avait fait subir) décolla pour voler au côté du Phénix. Ace allait sauter sur le dos de son camarade quand Luffy l'appela.

- Nani ?

- Joyeux anniversaires en avance, Ace !

Ace éclata de rire et le remercia.

- Oh, j'y pense. Une rumeur cour dans le Paradis comme quoi les Foxy Pirates sont des tricheurs au Davy Bak Figth. Faîtes attention si vous les croisé, ajouta Ace.

Tout le monde hocha la tête alors qu'Ace tirait un peu plus son chapeau vers l'avant.

Il sauta sur le dos de Marco, il fit un grand signe du bras aux Mugiwara, et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement.

- Cette rencontre était très instructive, yoi, déclara Marco alors qu'il plongeait vers l'océan, battant parfois des ailes pour qu'ils ne se scratchent pas.

Ils planaient, surtout, profitant des courants d'airs pour économiser ses forces.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir atteindre le sommet, souffla Ace.

- Oh, je suis persuadé qu'il y arrivera.

- En attendant, Marco, nous avons quelque chose à régler, tous les deux ?

- Du genre ?

- C'est bientôt la Saison des Amours, non ? Ça se voit...

Marco déprima d'avance. Il détestait cette période. Il était nerveux, irascible, et les rares fois qu'il avait eu une relation avec quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que d'une nuit, pendant cette période, il en était ressortit insatisfait devant l'incapacité de pouvoir vraiment se défouler...

- On verra, yoi, marmonna Marco.

Ace eut un sourire et posa sa tête contre le dos du Phénix, se laissant bercer par le bruit de ses ailes et du vent dans les plumes enflammées.

- Tiens, le vent se lève. Leur trajectoire va être déviée du log, yoi, commenta Marco pour changer de sujet. Tu veux qu'on leur file un dernier coup de main ?

- Pas besoin, ça ne fera qu'une aventure de plus à leur actif. Na, Marco... j'ai réfléchi à une chose...

- Nanda ?

- Tu crois que je vais me faire jeter, si je dis à l'équipage la vérité sur mon compte ?

Marco réfléchi un instant avant de répondre :

- Oyaji est de ton côté, de toute façon. Et peu importe ton sang, tu fais partit de la famille. De plus, ce n'est que Squardo qui a la haine pour ton père, pas les autres. Je pense que tu ne cours aucun risque, Ace, mais quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là pour te soutenir, yoi.

- J'en ai de la chance...

- C'est mon devoir, puisque nous sommes ensemble. Dans un couple, on se soutien.

Ace eut un petit rire.

- Tu vas leur dire aussi pour Ann ?

- Oui, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Je me demande juste comment je vais tourner la chose...


	50. omake : mating season

**Salut tout le monde. Ceci est un omake... a ne pas lire, pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie d'assister à un extrait de la saison des armours vécu par nos deux commandants favoris. Pour les autres pervers(es), faîtes vous plaisir, j'espère que le résultat vous plaira ^^'**

* * *

La première chose que fit Marco en arrivant dans la chambre d'hôtel, après avoir jeté ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce, ce fut de se laisser tomber comme une masse sur le lit. Comme un cachalot échoué, si je puis dire. Ace referma la porte et posa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, avant de fouiller les alentours, à la recherche d'un truc intéressant, alors que le South Bid se perchait sur une chaise pour nettoyer ses plumes.

Marco s'était quasiment endormi, quand il sentit qu'on essayait de lui retirer sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ace ? grogna-t-il, toujours affalé sur le ventre.

- Laisse-moi faire, lui dit le jeune homme.

Le Phénix était trop fatigué pour protester.

La chemise glissa des épaules de Marco et fut jeter sur une chose. Ace déboucha le tube qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, et renversa un peu de son contenu dans sa main, faisant que quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le dos de son aîné, le faisant frissonner.

Avant d'avoir pu lui demander ce qu'il manigançait, Marco sentit les mains chaudes d'Ace sur son dos, enduite d'une substance huileuse. Elles parcoururent sa peau jusqu'aux épaules et entreprirent de les détendre, afin de soulager le zoan après ces longues heures de vols. Les muscles du Phénix se dénouaient sous les doigts du jeune commandant, lui donnant encore plus envie de dormir. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le seul effet, puisque quelque chose se réveilla à l'étage inférieur.

- Est-ce que ça te soulage ? s'enquit Ace en se versant un peu plus d'huile de massage dans les mains.

- Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent pour le massage, Ace, accorda Marco avec un sourire.

Cela tira un sourire lumineux à Ace qui reprit ce qu'il faisait.

Il cessa quand il remarqua Marco s'agitait.

- Il y a un souci ? s'enquit le jeune D.

- Tu as réveillé quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû réveiller, yoi. Laisse tomber... Merci pour le massage.

Ace leva un sourcil et se pencha sur Marco avec un sourire machiavélique, pour le mordre sauvagement dans le cou avec du Haki en prime.

- Itaï ! Ace ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! s'indigna Marco en se retournant d'un bond.

Pour le coup, il était maintenant parfaitement réveiller.

Avant de pouvoir continuer sa tirade, Ace était déjà sur lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Des arguments plus que convainquant pour faire plier le grand Fushisho Marco ! Celui-ci attira Ace contre lui pour approfondir le baiser et entreprit d'engager une bataille pour la dominance avec la langue du brun.

Ace se retint de gémir quand son amant lui pinça un téton, lui faisant ainsi perdre sa concentration. Il se retrouva dans les oreillers, un bras coincé au-dessus de sa tête par la poigne de Marco, alors qu'il lui ravissait ses lèvres et sa bouche.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leur respiration, Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire en sentant quelque chose contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- On dirait que quelque chose d'autre à besoin de mon attention, par ici, fit le jeune homme.

Il repoussa Marco dans les oreillers pour s'asseoir sur ses jambes, avec un sourire loin d'être rassurant.

- Ace...

- Protestes et je t'attache à ce lit avec du kairioseki, menaça le jeune homme.

Marco se relaissa tomber dans les coussins avec un 'tch', décernant la victoire à son jeune amant. Sa ceinture fut rapidement envoyer balader quelque part dans la chambre, suivit de près par le pantalon et le caleçon.

Ace se lécha les lèvres avec appétit en voyant la fierté masculine de Marco au garde à vous, attendant avec impatience qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Il souffla doucement sur le gland, faisant frissonner le Phénix qui avait caché son visage dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se pencha sur l'objet de ses désirs, et commença à jouer avec, d'abord en la parcourant du bout de la langue, juste histoire de faire râler le plus vieux, puis en acceptant de cesser de tourner autour du pot, il referma ses lèvres sur le gland. Le blond se mordit une lèvre en sentant le long va et vient des lèvres de son amant sur son sexe, essayant de lutter contre son instinct qui lui disait d'aller au plus profond. Un gémissement réussi à franchir ses lèvres quand Ace décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur, et par la même occasion, de lui offrir sa gorge.

Ce fut avec un grognement de mécontentement qui accompagna la disparition de la bouche du jeune homme.

- Tu veux pas passer à la suite ? fit innocemment Ace avec une moue craquante.

Marco leva une main et lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce que le plus jeune accompli avec joie. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, pendant que l'une des mains du blond débarrasser Ace de son short et de son caleçon avec des gestes assez sec, montrant que c'était réellement en trop pour la suite.

Le South Bird râla quand il se reçu les derniers vêtements sur le crâne, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

Un dernier baiser, et Ace se retrouva de nouveau en bas, les jambes écartés. Marco souleva ses hanches et le pénétra. Un petit cri de douleur étranglé s'échappa de la gorge d'Ace sous l'assaut. Merde alors, ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi brutal pendant l'acte !

Un baiser dans le cou en signe d'excuse lui fit oublier l'incident. Marco fit de son mieux pour rester immobile, attendant un signe de son amant pour reprendre. Un léger mouvement des hanches, et le Phénix commença le va et vient.

Ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose que d'habitude...

C'était plus violent, plus fort, plus rapide, comme si Ace n'était plus dans les bras d'un homme mais d'un animal sauvage en rut. Après réflexion sur cette comparaison, le jeune brun ne put que se dire que c'était justement ça. Le phénix en chaleur avait pris le dessus sur le pirate amoureux.

Toute pensée cohérente le déserta quand sa prostate fut prise pour cible, envoyant des flashes blancs dans ses yeux. Tellement de flashes qu'il ne voyait plus rien.

Il eut un cri de plaisir et de douleur quand Marco lui mordit une épaule jusqu'au sang.

Il vint plusieurs fois entre les bras infatigables de la bête sauvage qui le dominer, inconscient de ses cris ou des protestations du lit qui allait bien finir par leur dire d'aller se faire voir.

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Marco soulevait ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules, et approfondissant ainsi la pénétration. Ses mouvements devinrent plus étatiques et désordonnés, avant qu'il ne donne un dernier coup de rein qui lui permit de se libérer enfin.

Il s'effondra sur le côté, et Ace se blotti contre lui. Il s'endormir ainsi.

* * *

Marco ouvrit un œil en grognant quand le South Bird décida de s'acharner sur son crâne à coup de bec, vengeance pour avoir le bruitage dérangeant, de la nuit précédente. Le pirate le saisi par la gorge et l'envoya valser contre un mur, l'assommant. Ace gémit légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Marco le regarda un instant, et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

Il était soulagé.

Toute les fois où il avait eu le malheur de se lâcher, il s'était réveillé seul au petit matin, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il ne devait pas espérer revoir la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit précédente. Peu était ceux qui acceptait son côté animal, de le voir changer ainsi, quand on attendait qu'il garde un comportement humain.

Mais Ace était là, toujours blotti contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres dans son sommeil paisible.

Marco leva sa main de libre (celle qui n'était pas prisonnière des doigts du jeune brun qui aimait décidément l'utiliser comme oreiller), il trouva un denden dans un tiroir de la table de chevet. Il le mit denden sur la table et composa le numéro du _Moby_ _Dick_. Après quelques instants à patienter, il entendit la voix de Thatch à moitié assoupi répondre :

« Yonbantaï Taïsho Thatch, j'écouuuuuuaaaaaaahte »

- Désolé de te sortir de ton sommeil, mais je pense qu'à cet heure-ci, tu aurais déjà dû enfiler un café, yoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marco à cet heure-ci ? C'est pour nous dire que toi et Ace allaient rester encore un peu avec les rookies ? Je sais que c'est son frère, mais quand même. »

- On est sur le chemin du retour, Thatch. Passe-moi Oyaji, s'il te plaît, yoi. Et moins fort, Ace dort encore.

« La nuit a été bonne ? »

Marco regarda Ace et répondit :

- Vu qu'il dort comme un loir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, je dirais bien que oui.

« Bonne nouvelle, alors. Il ne va pas te lâcher, lui au moins. Allez, j'embarque le denden jusqu'à Oyaji. Il est en forme, depuis quelques jours, c'est fou. »

- Aligatou, yoi.

Il entendit très nettement les pas de Thatch sur le bois du navire, puis le bruit du vent dans les voiles et le craquement des cordes, laissant présager qu'il était sorti sur le pont. Il l'entendit dire quelques mots, puis la voix bourrue de Shirohige raisonna :

« Bien le bonjour, mon fils. Alors, c'est comment le Paradis ? »

- Ces derniers jours, vu que j'étais avec deux D., j'en ai presque oublié que je n'étais pas dans le Shin Sekai, Oyaji. Ace et moi les avons laissés derrière y'a deux jours. On rentre à la maison, yoi.

« Parfait. Alors, tes impressions ? »

- Le gamin ira très loin. Son équipage est un peu déjanté sur les bords, mais je m'entends bien avec certains d'entre eux. Le bras-droit est assez sympathique, bien qu'un peu démoniaque sur les bords. Mihawk l'a marqué, yoi. Y'a aussi le fils de Yassop et l'apprenti de Zeff, à bord.

« Eeeeh, j'ai hâte de lire le rapport d'Ace sur le sujet. »

- On ramène un souvenir de la dernière île... Ace y a trouvé des preuves que Roger est passé par là, yoi. Il y a trouvé aussi quelque chose de plus... inquiétant, je dirais, mais la seule personne qui puisse le décrypter est avec Mugiwara, yoi. Enfin, je vais pas m'attarder plus sur le sujet, on sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arrivé si la conversation était intercepté.

« Autre chose à me dire, mon fils ? »

Marco hésita un instant, puis soupira, avant de dire :

- En privé, si possible, Oyaji.

« Un instant, alors. »

Marco entendit son capitaine se racler la gorge, et quelques pas s'en aller.

« Je t'écoute, mon fils. »

- Ace a prévu de jouer carte sur table avec tout le monde, au sujet de son ascendance, et de sa particularité. Je pense que le fait de s'éloigner un peu de l'équipage lui a permis de faire le point sur la situation, yoi.

« Plusieurs personnes sont venus me voir à ce sujet. On m'a demandé de ne pas m'en prendre à Ace si Teach avait raison à son sujet. »

- Il va être rassuré, c'est certain, quand je vais lui dire. Autre chose...

« Eh bien. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

- Qu'adviendrait-il si Ace et moi... devenions parents ? On aime cet équipage, c'est notre famille, et on n'a pas l'intention de mettre de côté ce qu'on est, mais...

« Tu veux un enfant, mon fils ? »

- Avoir un enfant de la personne que j'aime serait un cadeau tombé du ciel, Oyaji.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Ace en veut un ? »

- Si j'ai bien sut décrypter les messages qu'il m'a envoyé à demi-mot, ces derniers temps, je dirais qu'il en a envie. Il m'a plusieurs fois fait remarquer que je ferais un bon père, yoi.

« Et c'est le cas, mon fils. Si cela devait arriver, je serais heureux d'avoir des petits-enfants, et je pense que vos frères et sœurs seront ravi pour vous deux. »

- Aligatou, Oyaji.

« Avec plaisir, mon fils. Soyez prudent sur le chemin du retour. »

Et Shirohige raccrocha. Marco en fit autant et ferma les yeux.

Il allait presque se rendormir quand il sentit Ace se réveiller.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses bras, à moitié dans les vaps, remonta un peu, et se laissa tomber complètement sur Marco, la tête dans le creux du cou du Phénix.

- Salut, souffla Marco en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

Il n'eut droit qu'à des gémissements. Ace arrangea sa tête sous le menton de Marco, et se frotta les yeux.

- 'jour...

Enfiiin une réponse.

- Eh bien, en voilà un qui semble peu motivé pour se lever.

- J'ai mal au cul, d'après toi, c'est la faute à qui ?

- Gomen, yoi.

- Pour la peine, tu vas me servir de coussin encore un peu. Punition.

- Tout ce que tu veux, puisqu'on reste ensemble.

Ace redressa la tête, intrigué, frottant sa chevelure désordonné comme si ça l'aiderait à éclaircir ses pensées.

- Pourquoi on ne resterait pas ensemble ? demanda le jeune brun.

Marco ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

- C'est pas en m'achetant avec un câlin que tu échapperas à mes questions. Alors, expliques-toi, rappela à l'ordre Ace.

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du Phénix.

- C'est moi ou tu as peur que je te quitte ? s'enquit Ace. Marco, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé par le passé pour que tu craignes que je te quitte ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Rien du tout, Ace. Disons que à cette période de l'année, les personnes avec qui je me lâchais ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi, c'est tout, yoi.

Ace fronça les sourcils, puis les leva de nouveau, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, ces cons qui m'ont précédé dans tes bras ne savent pas la connerie qu'ils ont faite, et c'est trop tard, parce que tu es à _moi_, maintenant ! Et je suis pas partageur ! annonça clairement le jeune homme. Et je compte garder cette place encore longtemps ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'animal qui est en toi se manifeste ouvertement que je vais me casser en courant.

Marco eut un sourire et Ace l'embrassa tendrement, avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis Gol D. Ace, le Kaizoku Oji, le Nibantaï Taïsho du Seigneur des Océans. Ce n'est pas un animal sauvage en chaleur qui va me faire peur, et m'éloigner de l'homme que j'aime.

Ace reprit sa place sous le menton de Marco.

- Maintenant, je retourne dormir et je t'interdis formellement de me réveiller, avant que j'en décide autrement.

- Tes désirs sont mes ordres, Ace.

- Nihi !

Ace enlaça le cou de Marco et se rendormi rapidement, retrouvant son petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux qui soit. » songea Marco en fermant les yeux.

* * *

**Je vous donne rendez-vous tout de suite pour un chapitre sur le retour vers le Shin Sekai du duo !**


	51. Si je tiens l'auteur, je le tue

**Salut à tous ! Nouveaux chapitres montrant quelques petits extraits du trajet retour des commandants vers le Shin Sekai !**

**Hotaru-no-kata : T'en fait pas, y'a rien de grave :3 Pas besoin de te donner la mort, et j'espère que ton déménagement c'est bien passé.**

**Evanae : On m'a demandé un passage avec Luffy en fille, donc, je brode afin de mettre une excuse pour que Luffy se transforme. Je suis contente que tu trouves le passage du ponéglyphe émouvant, même si j'avais trouvé ça assez plat, j'avoue. Yep, South Bird, la revanche, et ici, c'est la suite :p Quant à une connerie de Thatch... y'en aura plein.**

**Amethyste : je sais, y'avait pas beaucoup d'action, mais ce sont des adieux, quoi ! Et je suis contente que les petits trucs que j'ai parsemé dans ton chapitre te plaise.**

**Kira 1726 : Peur ? Avec Impel Down ? *choked* Tu peux pas dire ça avant de savoir ce que j'ai mijoté. C'est sûre que certains commandant vont tombé de très haut en apprenant ça. Mais les alliés n'en sauront rien (du moins, pour l'instant). Oh, et Anoïa et son père te renvoient le bonjour, et te propose de venir à la Nouvelle Sheoth pour manger une tarte au fraise avec eux.**

**Jokykiss : la saison des amours, y'a un extrait dans l'omake précédent, donc, c'est à toi d'en déduire si Ace assure ou pas :p**

**Pour mon reviewer anonyme : merci beaucoup de ce petit message. Pour ce qui est des erreurs, je n'ai plus de Beta, donc, voilà, quoi. A moins que tu veuilles être mon correcteur... enfin...**

**Clockie : C'est vrai que Lucy, c'est plus jolie, mais je vais pas me casser la tête, de toute façon, avec Luffy dans sa version féminine : même prénom \o/ Ensuite, j'ai jamais dit que tu étais une perverse :p Oui, Ace va le dire, mais les alliés (donc Squardo) n'en sauront rien pour l'instant... et Squardo déteste déjà Ace pour être le filleul de Rayleigh.**

**Kaila : Du grand spectacle, faut pas exagéré, sérieux.**

* * *

Ace était assis sur le quai, mangeant tranquillement un fruit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour chercher le mystérieux article de journal qui avait été la cause de l'appel de Shanks.

- Ace ?

Ace se retourna et regarda l'inconnu qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

- C'est mon nom, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna Ace en se mettant debout.

- Tu me reconnais pas ?

Ace fit non de la tête en achevant sa pomme. C'était qui ce type ?

- On s'est rencontré à Goa, dans un bar, quelques jours avant nouvel an ! On a passé la nuit ensemble ! Une nuit des plus merveilleuses de mon existence... depuis des années je suis à ta recherche, et je te retrouve enfin ! Pour être parti comme un voleur ?

- Y'a combien de temps, exactement ?

- Bientôt quatre ans.

Ace réfléchi dur à cela.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait y'a quatre ans de ça, quelques jours avant son anniversaire ?

* * *

_Sabo et Luffy détournèrent le nez de leur petit-déjeuner en voyant Ace revenir au petit matin à la maison, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne voulait qu'une chose : se coucher._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors ? demanda Sabo à son aîné._

_- Je suis allé à Goa, marmonna Ace en traînant les pieds dans les couloirs._

_Luffy et Sabo se regardèrent et rejoignirent leur frère qui s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire là-bas ? demanda Luffy._

_- M'arranger pour ne pas quitter Dawn en étant toujours puceau..._

* * *

- Aaaaaah ! fit Ace en se souvenant enfin. Je crois qu'il y a eu un gros malentendu, l'ami !

- Un malentendu ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

- Oui. J'avais dit que je cherchais juste un coup d'un soir. On c'est bien amusé, mais c'est tout. J'avais aucune raison de m'attarder plus.

- Après cette nuit si magique ! Ace, comment peux-tu dire ça !?

- Ace ? fit Marco.

Marco revenait avec un journal dans sa main. Il se rapprocha et désigna le gars qui tenait le crachoir du D. d'un signe de tête. C'était qui ce type, voilà ce que voulait savoir le Phénix.

- Un coup du soir, avant que je quitte Dawn, expliqua Ace. Il y a semble-t-il eut un quiproquo entre nous, et voilà, quoi…

- Il n'y a eu aucun malentendu, ni de quiproquo. Ace, voyons...

Ace eut un profond soupir. Marco frappa du journal le poignet de l'homme quand celui-ci voulu prendre Ace par le bras.

- Je crois qu'Ace a dit qu'il y avait un malentendu. Pour un coup du soir, tu es bien collant, yoi.

- Tu te prends pour qui toi ?!

- Marco est juste le Seigneur du Ciel du Shin Sekai, répondit Ace. Et mon _amant._ Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, mais nous avons une longue route à faire. Byyye !

Ace colla un baiser sur les lèvres du Phénix et l'entraîna par la main jusqu'à _Striker_, tout en marmonnant oh combien ce type était con, ce qui fit rire Marco. Ils prirent place sur la machine, le Phénix assit sur le moteur, et la machine partit immédiatement.

- Installes-toi, qu'on lise le journal, lui dit Marco.

- Tu l'as pas lu ? s'étonna Ace en se glissant entre les jambes du Phénix, les pieds toujours en place pour que la machine continue à avancer.

- Non, pas encore, mais de ce que j'ai vu, c'est une photo de toi avec ton frère, sur la une.

Marco passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Ace, et posa son menton sur son épaule, avant de déplier le journal, afin qu'ils puissent le lire.

Il crut qu'Ace allait s'étouffer en voyant de quoi ça traité.

- Non mais ils sont pas bien ! rugit-il. Comme si je pouvais me fiancé avec Luffy ! C'est mon petit-frère ! Non mais... raaaaah !

Ace était vert de rage.

- J'en connais quelques-uns qui doivent être mort de rire, yoi, marmonna Marco. En tout cas, tout le monde sait oh combien redoutable il est, à présent. Qui s'amuserait à sous-estimer le petit-fils de Garp ?

- Humph !

- Ils ont fait le lien entre vous deux, et font une allusion à Sabo. Oh, que vois-je ?

Marco était tombé sur la photo montrant Ace et Luffy quand ils étaient petits.

- Tu étais un gamin magnifique, yoi, sourit Marco.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait, de lire un article qui dit que je suis fiancé à quelqu'un, outre que toi !? s'énerva Ace.

- C'est un tissus de conneries, on le sait très bien tous les deux. Que je sache, c'est à mes côtés que tu te réveils tous les matins, pas auprès de ton frère.

Marco l'embrassa dans le cou en souriant.

- Que le monde se trompe, cela n'a pas grande importance. Nous savons ce qu'il en est vraiment, tous les deux, yoi.

- Je ferais un démenti à Shabaody, marmonna Ace.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non, sinon, le jiji te sautera à la gorge. Plus longtemps il ignorera notre relation, mieux ça sera.

Marco plia le journal et se pencha en arrière au niveau des flammes sortant du moteur. Quand le journal commença à s'embraser, il la remit devant Ace, et ils regardèrent ensemble ce tissus de mensonge se réduire rapidement en cendre et s'envoler dans le vent.

- Allez, oublie tout ça, encouragea Marco en serrant Ace contre lui.

- Si je tiens celui qui a écrit ça, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de parler de moi dans les journaux, bouda Ace.

- Le monde a peur de toi, pour ce que tu es : l'enfant de ton père. Ils ne pourront jamais changer d'avis, yoi. Et ils continueront encore longtemps à parler de toi. Ace ?

- Nani ?

- Aishiteru.

- Aishiteru mo, Marco.

Ils s'embrassèrent un instant, puis Ace se concentra de nouveau sur leur destination, suivant la direction de la Vivre Card de Rayleigh.

* * *

Ace gémit sous les jacassements du South Bird.

- Fais le taire, Marco, marmonna Ace en cachant sa tête sous son oreiller.

- Il dit juste que c'est l'heur de se lever, yoi, lui signala Marco en sortant de la salle de bain, tout en finissant de s'habiller.

- Mais chui bien, là... Aaaatcha !

- Tu t'es enrhumé ?

Ace sortit sa tête de sous son coussin et brandit une plume du Phénix.

- Tu as perdu une plume qui m'a chatouillé le nez...

Purupurupuru... purupurupuru...

Ace se redressa et attrapa son sac pour en tirer son denden. C'était pas le bébé, mais le normal, qui sonnait.

- Portgas D. Ace, j'écoute... marmonna Ace.

« Hey, Ace ! Je te réveil !? C'est Sabo ! »

- Bonjour Sabo ! salua Marco en s'asseyant sur le lit (qu'ils avaient cassé durant la nuit pendant leurs ébats), pour se chausser.

« Salut Marco ! »

- Nan, c'est juste un foutu South Bird qui m'a réveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vieux frère ? grogna le D.

Il leva un sourcil quand il entendit son frère se racler la gorge, comme s'il était embarrassé.

« J'ai un... service, à te demander. »

- S'il s'agit de servir d'appât pour que le jiji te laisse tranquille, la réponse est toute trouvée !

« Non ! Du tout ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! »

- Ben alors crache le morceau, baka...

« Voilà... euh... comment dire... j'ai reçu de nouveaux ordres qui vont m'envoyer sur une mission à très haut risque... »

- Et ?

« Et... à Shabaody, y'a une fille... »

Ace en tomba du lit.

« Ace ! T'es avec moi ?! » s'inquiéta Sabo.

- Il est juste tombé du lit sous la nouvelle, ricana Marco.

- Mais c'est un _choc_ d'apprendre que son otouto a _enfin_ une vie sentimental ! s'exclama Ace.

« Très drôle... non, je suis sérieux... j'ai besoin de toi, Ace. »

- Très bien, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Si la mission tourne mal... et que je ne reviens pas... est-ce que tu pourras faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas seule ? J'ai pas de souci à me faire pour toi, Lu' ou Ji-chan, je sais que vous êtes bien entourée... mais elle... »

Ace s'assit sur le lit, un nœud dans les tripes.

- Sab', écoute moi bien. Je te demanderais pas ta mission, mais je veux que tu enregistres une chose... je t'interdis formellement de mourir. Tu m'entends ?

« Pour laisser un nii-chan et un otouto capable de me ramener à la vie pour avoir le plaisir de me tuer de nouveau un nombre incalculable de fois ? J'ai pas l'intention de mourir, je te rassure, Ace. Je ferais mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais... si jamais... enfin, on est jamais trop prudent, quoi. »

- Donne-moi son nom et son adresse, et j'irais la voir dès que nous serons à Shabaody.

« Son nom, c'est Edessa. Pour l'adresse, tu as de quoi noté ? »

Marco fouilla dans son sac et tira un crayon avec du papier pour le jeune commandant qui écrivit l'adresse dictée.

- Et sinon, elle ressemble à quoi la Zessei Bijin qui t'a volé ton cœur ?

« Demande à Shakky, elle a sa photo. »

- Ji-chan est au courant, ou je ne dois pas vendre la mèche ?

« Il doit s'en douter. Au passage, comment ça s'est passé avec Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que Dragon lui a dit ? »

- Rien. Il n'a même pas réalisé qu'il a vu son père.

Marco était allé à la fenêtre pour regarder à dehors, pendant qu'Ace parlait à son frère. Il fit brusquement un geste de la main.

Marines dans les environs.

- Sab', je dois te laisser ! On va avoir de la visite et je ne suis pas habillé pour les recevoir !

« On se voit vite ! Et merci encore. »

Les deux frères raccrochèrent et Ace sauta sur ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse, pendant que Marco rangeait leurs dernières affaires, le South Bird sur l'épaule.

- On fait quoi pour le lit qu'on a cassé, cette nuit ? demanda Ace en regardant la couche.

- S'ils nous attrapent, on leur remboursera, yoi, ricana Marco. Tu es prêt ?

Ace mit son chapeau sur son crâne et sourit à Marco.

- En route.

Et Marco ouvrit la fenêtre pour se laisser tomber dans la rue, très vite suivit par Ace. La Marine les remarqua et partirent à la poursuite des deux commandants qui se fendaient la poire en les narguant.

Ils sautèrent sur le _Striker, _défirent l'amarre, et lancèrent un au revoir aux Marines, tant dis qu'ils filaient vers l'horizon.

* * *

Marco se laissa tomber en riant sur le moteur.

- C'est toujours aussi drôle de voir leur tête quand on leur file entre les doigts, yoi !

- Quand on embarque Stefan en promenade, il faut avoir les jambes solides ! Nihi ! Hop là !

Ace se fit une place sur le moteur, contre Marco qui l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du South Bird, na ? demanda Ace en regardant le piaf qui s'était perché sur le mât.

- Vu qu'il a décidé de me pourrir la vie, autant qu'il serve au minimum à quelque chose. C'est toujours utile, yoi. On va voir avec Oyaji, mais je pense qu'on est bien partit pour l'embarquer dans le Shin Sekai.

- Du moment qu'il arrête de nous réveiller avec ses jacassements et ses coups de becs...

- Chiantos. Je vais le rebaptiser Chiantos.

- Un nom qui lui va comme un gant ! Shihihihi !

L'oiseau descendit de son perchoir et s'en prit aux deux pirates à coup de bec.

- Je le déteste encore plus, maintenant, grogna Ace avec une petite moue.


	52. Jouons carte sur table

**Salut à tous !**

**Avant toute chose, je voudrais dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, la publication va être quelque peu ralentit pour cette série et celle sur Luffy (me jeter pas de pierre svp )': )**

**Ensuite, au programme du jour, un petit passage qu'on retrouvera un peu plus tard dans la fic de Evanae et enfin, Ace va jouer carte sur table avec son équipage !**

**Après, je viens de réaliser quelque chose : ça fait tout de même une cinquantaine de chapitre (omake inclu) qu'on est ensemble et que vous me suivez toujours et je vous aime pour ça :) et j'espère que ça durera encore longtemps. J'ai été surprise de réaliser qu'on a dépassé les deux cent commentaires, aussi, sérieusement, c'est dingue :o je vous embrasse tous *Free Hug***

**Maintenant, les commentaires :**

**Larmes-Noires : Le bébé ça sera pendant les deux ans avant l'entrer dans le Shin Sekai des Mugiwara, dsl ^^'**

**Hotaru-no-kata : J'ai que du B+ sur moi, désolée. Pour l'ordi, j'ai un vieux pc pourri au fond de mon placard ^^'. Non, sérieusement, je voulais pas aller jusque là, ne meurt pas :'(. Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu attends chaque chapitre avec autant d'impatience :D Le Kaizoku Oji d'Ace, il est juste ici !**

**Clockie : Oh, euh merci, ça fait plaisir à apprendre, surtout que je ne suis que débutante dans ce genre d'écriture. Marco propose de te livrer Chiantos pour ton réveil matin, ça t'ira ^^. En attendant... Clockie ou Freya, peu importe *mode Freud : on* parlez moi un peu plus de vos différentes personnalités :3**

**Kira1726 : Oui, une tarte aux fraises des Shiverings Isles :3 Eh bien, ça va être difficile, puisque les deux éléments connus de l'invocation sont la tempête et le fait qu'on doit rasé un chat... après, tu peux tenter la méthode d'Ace et danser à poil autour d'une table pendant une pleine lune ! Ensuite, pour ta petite impression... sa na... seul le futur te le dir (hehehe)**

**Alana Chantelune : Marco a pas voulu répondre mais Ace m'a soufflé avec un énorme sourire (avant de filer remplir son devoir conjugale) qu'il en avait pour environ trois semaines.**

**Senteur Canelle : Non, je songé pas à Naheulbeuk sur ce coup là (j'ai dû louper ce passage O.o) c'est juste que je vois le South Bird comme un oiseau chiant, donc... CHIANTOS powwaaaaa \o/ Oh, et ensuite, tu es l'heureuse gagnante du 200ème commentaire. Un cadeau ?**

**Jokykiss : J'ai jamais prétendu être une experte en lemon :o Et j'étais d'humeur yaoi ce soir là, mais promi, le prochain que je fais, ça sera avec Ann (si j'arrive à faire un truc potable) *s'en va déprimer***

**Amethyste : Oh, mais ça va pas s'arrêter là, crois moi... (met au points deux trois idées dans son crâne de dégénéré)**

**Kaila : Je suis contente d'arriver à te remonter le moral :3Comment ça tu me vois venir :o j'ai riiiiiiiiiiiiien dit :'( Et pour les fanArts, je dessine pire que ma soeur de neuf ans (preuve à l'appuis, si besoin), mais s'il y en a qui se propose, pas de souci ! Amethyste m'a fait une belle Ann en danseuse orientale (je passe sous silence la jambe manquante, j'aime trop le dessein), alors, si y'en a qui se motive, libre à eux !**

**Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine**

* * *

Rayleigh leva les yeux de sa machine à sous quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Ji-chan arrête, s'il te plaît, soupira Ace.

L'ancien pirate se retourna pour voir son neveu.

- Ah, mon garçon ! Joyeux anniversaires en retard ! Alors, tu as vu ton frère ?

- Oui, oui, allez, arrête de te ruiner, et dis-moi à combien s'élève ta dette actuelle que je puisse la rembourser. J'ai perdu un pari avec Lu', donc, je dois le faire.

- Tu ne vas pas payer mes dettes de jeu, Ace, voyons...

Avant que Rayleigh ne puisse continuer à protester, Ace l'avait déjà tiré du casino.

* * *

Plus Ace parcourait la liste, plus il avait envie de commettre un meurtre. Cela n'avait-il donc pas de fin ?

- Ce sont toutes les personnes à qui tu as pris de l'argent pour jouer ? Toutes ? demanda Ace à son oncle en levant les yeux des documents.

- J'ai fait cette liste moi-même pour m'assurer que Ray-chan n'oublierait rien, assura Shakky en essuyant un verre. Au passage, Ace-chan, tu as vu l'article sur Luffy-chan et toi ?

La tête d'Ace tomba sur la table à laquelle il était assis, une aura dépressive sur le crâne.

- Je vais tuer celui qui a écrit cet article, marmonna Ace.

- Cela ne changera rien, Ace, lui dit Rayleigh. Les gens sont persuadés que ce qu'y est dit est vrai, alors, à moins que tu fasses un truc choquant pour les convaincre du contraire, ils ne changeront pas d'opinion.

- Tu pourrais par exemple embrasser Marco-chan en publique, proposa Shakky.

- Et qu'il se fasse tuer par le jiji ! S'en façon, merci !

Ace soupira, et recommença à regarder la liste entre ses mains.

- Ace... tu me promets de me le dire si jamais il te fait souffrir ? s'enquit Rayleigh, très sérieusement.

- Ji-chan, s'il te plaît... gémit le jeune homme.

- Je veux que tu me fasses cette promesse.

- Promis, Ji-chan, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Alors, vous avez ma bénédiction, et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, à tous les deux.

Ace regarda son parrain avec des yeux ronds, puis jeta un œil à son verre, devant lui.

- Shakky, tu as mis un hallucinogène dans mon verre, ou dans celui de Ji-chan ?

- Juste du saké, rien de plus, sourit la femme.

- Alors, j'ai dû trop boire.

Vu comment Rayleigh réagissait au sujet de sa relation avec Marco, c'était miraculeux qu'il lui donne sa bénédiction.

Rayleigh eut un petit rire et embrassa son garçon sur le crâne.

- Je suis sérieux, Ace. Si tu es heureux avec lui, c'est l'essentiel, et tant pis si je trouve qu'il est trop vieux pour toi. Du moment qu'il prend soin de toi et de ton bonheur... lui dit Rayleigh. Où est Marco, qu'on en discute tous les deux ?

- Il cherche une chambre d'hôtel. Oyaji ne pourra venir nous chercher qu'en fin de semaine. Il a dit qu'il m'appellerait, quand il en aurait trouvé une.

- On a des chambres, là-haut, Ace. Pas besoin d'un hôtel.

- Ji-chan... oui, un hôtel est _nécessaire_.

Ace offrit un sourire innocent à son oncle qui soupira, saisissant grosso-modo la raison derrière ça. Ce qui fit rire Shakky.

- Eh bien, je vais partir à se recherche, histoire de lui dire quelques mots.

- On pourra parler en privé... un peu plus tard ? J'ai quelques questions à te poser sur mon père.

Rayleigh leva un sourcil, mais lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun souci, avant de s'en aller. Une fois Rayleigh partit, Ace se déplaça vers le comptoir et dit à Shakky :

- Sab' voudrait que je lui rende un service au sujet d'une fille du nom de Edessa. Tu as sa photo, d'après lui.

- Oh, tu vas rencontrer la petite copine de ton frère ? Attends un instant, je vais te chercher la photo. Tu as son adresse ?

- Oui. T'en pense quoi ?

- Qu'ils forment un très beau couple, comme toi et Marco.

Ace inclina son chapeau sur son visage, essayant de cacher son rougissement. Shakky eut un petit rire et alla fouiller dans ses papiers, pour finir par trouver une photo de la demoiselle, qu'elle donna au pirate.

Le sujet était une fille souriante, d'environ leur âge, avec des cheveux brun et raide lui arrivant au niveau des épaules. Elle avait deux piercings : un anneau au nez, et un autre sur une lèvre. Elle avait aussi deux tatouages. Un point d'interrogation sur l'avant-bras, et une plume au niveau du nombril laissé à l'air avec son débardeur. Elle avait l'air comme perdu dans ses pensées sur la photo, ses yeux gris bleu regardant dans le vague, mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres la rendant charmante.

- Pas mal... commenta Ace. Je vais aller la voir.

- Je dirais à ton oncle que tu es allé faire un tour, s'il revient pendant que tu n'es pas là.

* * *

C'était ici, d'après l'adresse.

Un dernier coup d'œil au papier et leva son poing comme pour frapper, quand son _Haki _l'alerta.

Il se retourna d'un vif mouvement, son flingue en main, pointant vers la personne qui s'était glissé dans son dos. Cette personne aussi le menaçait d'un pistolet.

Ace avisa le point d'interrogation sur le bras de la personne face à lui et demanda :

- Aurais-je le plaisir de rencontrer la fameuse Edessa-san ?

- Tout dépend de qui vous envoie, répondit la femme sous son chapeau haut-de-forme vert.

- Sabo. Mon frère.

La femme baissa son bras et rangea son pistolet sous son manteau vert à capuche.

- Désolée, j'aurais peut-être dû reconnaître le fameux grand-frère déjanté dont Sabo m'a si souvent parler, s'excusa-t-elle. Vous êtes Portgas D. Ace, si je ne me trompe pas ? Je suis bien Edessa.

- Pas de souci, on est jamais trop prudent, assura Ace en rangeant son arme. Je suis Ace, en effet. J'espère que mon frère n'a pas fait de moi un portrait à l'acide.

- Il m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous, Ace-san. Vous voulez entrer ?

- Avec plaisir, je suis ici pour discuter.

Edessa ouvrit la porte et laissa Ace entrer dans le petit studio.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle en refermant la porte derrière eux.

- Non merci, je ne veux pas trop m'attarder. J'ai pas mal de chose à faire.

- Installez-vous où vous voulez.

Ace prit place dans un fauteuil, pendant que la jeune femme retiré son manteau, dévoilant un pantacourt taille basse auquel était accroché une épée. Cela tira un sourire au jeune homme. Sabo avait des goûts de luxe, d'après lui, cette fille était très bien faîte. Il avait de la chance qu'Ace soit dingue de Marco, sinon, il aurait été presque tenté de lui piquer la nana.

- Alors, que puis-je pour un redoutable pirate comme vous ? s'enquit la jeune femme en s'installant dans sa causeuse.

- Sabo m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il avait reçu récemment de nouveaux ordres, pour une mission à haut risque. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de quelle organisation Sabo fait partit, je présume...

- Pas besoin, en effet. Et ?

- Et il m'a demandé de vous avertir. Il m'a aussi demandé de prendre soin de vous, si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Tenez.

Ace tendit un bout de papier avec le numéro de denden du _Moby Dick._

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, c'est le numéros du denden de bord, donc n'hésitez pas à vous en servir. Je suis assez souvent en vadrouille pour mon capitaine, donc, si je ne suis pas présent, vous aurez peut-être une idée de où je suis ou de quand je serais de retour. C'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer.

Edessa prit le numéro avec hésitation et le regarda un instant.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose, Ace-san ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans la mesure du possible, assura Ace.

- Si... si Sabo a des ennuis...

- Si un de mes frères ou un de mes amis à des problèmes, j'irais à son secours, pas de souci à vous faire, à ce sujet.

- Aligatou.

Un sourire rassuré et timide étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Une dernière chose... mon frère semble tenir beaucoup à vous. Si j'apprends que vous le faites souffrir, ce n'est pas le fait que vous soyez une femme qui m'empêchera de vous apprendre ce qu'il se passe quand on s'en prend à ma famille. Je suis clair ?

La femme éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

- Sur ce, désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je vais m'en aller. Passer une bonne journée.

Ace se leva et s'inclina, avant de s'en aller.

* * *

- Alors, cette promenade ? demanda Rayleigh quand Ace revint dans le bar.

- Fructueuse. J'ai demandé à certaines personnes à qui tu dois de l'argent un délais, et j'ai joué au poker ta dette avec d'autres. Il ne reste plus qu'à rembourser une somme équivalente à six fois ma prime, soupira Ace en s'installant au comptoir. Où est Shakky ?

- Elle est parti faire des courses. De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Ace ?

- Avant toute chose, ceci. C'est un souvenir dont je suis certain que tu devineras la provenance.

Ace ouvrit son sac et en tira la cloche d'or que lui avait donné Marco. Rayleigh éclata de rire et prit l'objet entre ses mains.

- Tu as vu la Cité d'Or, alors... c'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? sourit le vieil homme en tournant l'objet entre ses mains.

- Malheureusement, quand on y est arrivé, avec Luffy, y'avait plus d'or. Gan Fall a eu un souci avec un gars du nom d'Eneru, qui cherchait l'or. Et ce gars a utilisé tout l'or pour faire une arche volante. Enfin, on lui a botté le cul, et Luffy c'est servi comme il fallait. Mais on a assisté à quelque chose de magnifique. Écoute ça.

Ace tira un Tone Dial de son sac et l'activa.

Rayleigh ferma les yeux, écoutant avec ravissement le son magnifique qui avait été enregistré.

- Un Beffroi en or massif. Tu l'as vu, non, avec mon père ? fit Ace.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Dire que j'avais empêché ton père de le sonner, soit disant parce qu'il avait déjà ruiné un trésor immense à côté du Ponéglyphe. Je regrette mon geste. Tu l'as sonné, donc ?

- Avec Lu'. Je voulais justement te parler du Ponéglyphe... Ji-chan... mon père comprenait cette langue ?

- Non.

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réussi à inscrire un message dans ce langage, juste à côté du Ponéglyphe !?

Rayleigh regarda Ace qui s'était pris la tête dans les mains.

- Quand on a mis les pieds à Shandora... je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... j'ai perdu pied avec la réalité... souffla Ace. J'ai entendu comme une bataille... des murmures venant des écritures en Ponéglyphe... Et ce que j'entendais été exactement ce qu'il y avait marqué, d'après Nico Robin… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive !?

- Tu t'es éveillé.

Ace leva la tête vers son oncle qui le regarda avec un pauvre sourire.

- Ton père avait le pouvoir d'entendre la voix de toute chose... Son Kenbushoku était particulier. Très particulier. Il disait que cela était possible seulement parce qu'il avait éveillé son D.. Je ne comprends pas vraiment moi-même ce qu'il racontait à l'époque. Mais il disait que cela ne se produisait que lorsque un D. atteignait un stade où il était prêt à... comment disait-il ? Assumer son héritage et la colère des victimes du Siècle Perdu. Je peux pas beaucoup t'aider sur ce point, Ace... j'en suis navré. C'est tout ce que je sais. Considère que tu as hérité du même Haki que ton père.

Rayleigh passa de derrière le comptoir et vint s'asseoir à côté de son filleul. Il le sera fort contre lui et l'embrassa sur le crâne.

- Je suis censé faire quoi, Ji-chan, demanda Ace à mi-voix.

- Rien. Continue sur ta voie. Fais ce qu'il te plaît. C'est ça être un pirate, non ?

Ace regarda son parrain lui sourire, et lui répondit de la même manière.

- Quand ton frère sera en route pour l'île Gyojin, Newgate te donnera des vacances, je me suis déjà arrangé avec lui, lui annonça Rayleigh.

- Pourquoi ?

- Afin que tu puisses aller rendre hommage à ta mère. On ira ensemble là-bas.

- Sérieux ?

- Bien entendu !

- Merci, Ji-chan. Depuis le temps que je rêve d'aller là-bas.

- De rien mon garçon. Raconte-moi donc ce que tu as vu avec ton frère.

- Très bien, alors voilà, quand je l'ai retrouvé, Lu' était à Alabasta et...

* * *

Les deux commandants étaient assis sur une racine, regardant le _Moby Dick_ émergé.

- Tu vas le dire maintenant ? s'enquit Marco.

- Plus vite on retire une épine du pied, plus vite on est soulagé, répondit Ace. Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?

- Sa na... tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça ne remonte pas à Squardo.

- Il me déteste pour être le filleul de Rayleigh, ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

Ils se levèrent et Ace grimpa sur son _Striker_. Ils filèrent vers le navire, Marco par les airs, et s'arrêtèrent à côté de leur chez eux.

On lança une corde à Ace qu'il attacha à son _Striker_ avant de l'escalader pour monter à bord. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva prisonnier des bras de Thatch.

- Euh... Thatch... laisse-moi respirer...

- Tu m'as maaaaaaaaaaaanquéééééééé ! pleura le commandant comme un idiot.

Ace appela Marco à l'aide avec un regard suppliant, mais celui-ci était dans une situation semblable avec d'autres commandants.

Avec moult difficultés, ils parvinrent à se défaire de leurs frères, puis allèrent voir leur capitaine.

- Nous sommes rentrés, yoi, fit Marco.

- Bon retour à la maison, mes fils, sourit Shirohige. Vous avez énormément manqué à vos frères.

- On l'a remarqué, je crois, marmonna Ace. On ne revient pas les mains vides.

Marco fouilla dans son sac et en tira la seconde petite cloche en or qu'il brandit à bout de bras pour que son capitaine puisse la voir.

- Souvenir d'une Cité d'Or perdu dans les nuages. Une partie du butin que Gol D. Roger a bien voulu laisser derrière, après sa visite, expliqua le Phénix. De plus, nous avons ceci, yoi. Ace ?

Ace activa le Tone Dial, et le son du Grand Beffroi raisonna dans tout le navire, laissant les pirates sans voix.

- Whouwa, c'est quoi ça ?! s'exclama Haruta.

- Un énorme Beffroi en or massif.

- Gurarararara ! Vous nous revenez avec des histoires plus qu'intéressante à nous raconter, mes fils ! rit le géant en buvant une gorgée de son saké. Garde ce Tone Dial précieusement, Ace, tu ne trouveras pas de son pareil dans toute la Grand Line !

Ace glissa le coquillage dans sa poche.

- _Jooooo _!

- Et merde, et moi qui pensait qu'on l'avait semé, râla Marco.

L'instant suivant, Chiantos débarquait, assez en colère et se mit à marteler le crâne du Phénix à coup de bec.

- Eh bien, on a un souci avec un oiseau ? se moqua Namur.

- Urusai... grogna Marco. Ce South Bird a décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je l'ai baptisé Chiantos parce qu'il est _chiant_, yoi.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, faisant sursauter l'oiseau qu'y n'avait pas prévu une foule pareille. Marco le chassa de son crâne et regarda Ace qui s'était raclé la gorge.

- Oui, mon fils ? demanda Shirohige, se détournant de la scène amusante que représentait Marco aux prises avec l'oiseau.

- Je... j'ai énormément réfléchi pendant ces quelques jours avec mon frère... et je pense qu'il est temps de jouer carte sur table, avec cet équipage, fit Ace.

- Rien ne t'y oblige.

- Je ne serais pas en paix tant que ça sera pas fait.

Ace déglutit, l'estomac nouait, puis se tourna vers tout le monde. Il marcha jusqu'à la rambarde et se hissa dessus, afin que tout le monde le voie.

- J'aimerai avoir un peu d'attention, s'il vous plaît ! appela Ace. Tout l'équipage est réuni, pour une fois, à ce que je vois, donc, c'est parfait, je n'aurais pas à me répéter pour d'éventuelle absent ! Je ne veux pas me répéter du tout, d'ailleurs, c'est bien assez dur comme ça d'aborder le sujet !

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau ! cria la chef des infirmières.

- D'accord, d'accord !

Ace attendit d'être certain que tout le monde le regarde, avant de commencer, portant instinctivement sa main au médaillon à son cou pour se donner du courage. Il y avait un sacré silence, pour une fois, ce qui fit qu'il n'eut pas besoin de trop lever la voix :

- Je voudrais revenir sur l'incident avec Teach. De tout ce qu'il a dit, avant de mourir, il n'y a qu'une seule chose de vrai. Non, je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de Thatch. Le jour où je voudrais la mort de quelqu'un, je lui dirais en face, et m'en chargerait moi-même. Non, ce que Teach a dit de vrai, c'est au sujet de... Gol D. Ann... Je suis... Gol D. Ann... enfin, c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé, à l'origine pour détourner l'attention de moi, et pouvoir utiliser le nom de mon père librement... Le nom que je tiens de mon père est celui de _Gol_ D. Ace. Je suis le fils unique du précédent Kaizoku Ou.

- Ace ! Sans vouloir te vexer, Ann a fait une démonstration de danse dans une tenue assez découverte ! Tous les commandants ont vu, Marco y comprit, que c'est une _vrai_ fille ! Pas un mec qui se déguise ! lança Jiru.

- Marco, je peux t'emprunter ta chemise ? demanda Ace.

Marco qui s'était assis près de lui, sur la rambarde, retira sans dire un mot sa chemise et la lui tendit. Ace l'enfila et ferma quelques boutons, avant de s'étirer. Il fut pris d'un bref embrasement, et quand il réapparut... eh bien, plusieurs Shirohige se dirent qu'ils ne consommeraient plus jamais d'alcool. Quant à la majorité, ils avaient la mâchoire au sol.

Après tout, un garçon bien viril venait de se transformer en une femme assez bien roulé, en quelques instants, devant leur yeux.

- Donc, je disais être l'enfant unique de Gol D. Roger. Ore wa Gol D. Ace, le Kaizoku Oji. Si cela gêne quelqu'un dans cet équipage, je suis prêt à prendre mes affaires, et à m'en aller, annonça Ann en inclinant son chapeau sur son visage histoire de cacher son embarras.

- Foutaise ! Tu restes avec nous, Ace ! Et je suis pas sûre que Marco se remettrait de ton départ ! gronda Shirohige.

- Aceeeeeeeeeeee ! pleura Thatch. Je t'interdis de paaaartiiiiiiiiiiir !

Et il percuta Ann, lui faisant perde son équilibre... Tout le monde vit comme au ralentit ses tentatives infructueuse pour ne pas faire de plongeant et...

Plouf !

- Taïshou ! s'exclama tout le monde.

Pour les commandants, c'était plutôt 'Ace, espèce d'idiot !'

Stefan se jeta à l'eau et repêcha Ann en aboyant joyeusement.

- Bon chien, Stefan ! sourit Marco.

- Wouaf !

* * *

- Tu vas rester longtemps sous ta douche, Ace ? s'enquit Atmos.

- Je pus le chien mouillé ! rugit Ace depuis sa douche. Je m'excuserais pour mon retard ! Laisse-moi juste retrouver un _peu_ de dignité, et je viens faire mon rapport !

Atmos secoua la tête en soupirant et quitta la cabine d'Ace et Marco. Patrick entra peu après dans la cabine, quelques rapports en main. Il fallut que peu de temps pour qu'Ace sorte de sa douche et revienne dans sa cabine, une serviette autour des reins.

- Les rapports de ce qu'a fait la division pendant votre absence, Ace-san, annonça Patrick.

- Merci. Pose ça sur mon bureau, je m'en occupe dès que j'aurais fini de faire mon rapport à Oyaji, fit Ace en fouillant dans ses affaires à la recherche de vêtements propres.

Une fois du linge propre en main, il retourna dans la salle de bain, et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Ace-san, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Tout dépend de quoi, lui répondit le D.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit. J'étais votre second, vous deviez avoir confiance en moi, non ?

Il entendit Ace soupirer.

- Nous étions et nous sommes toujours vos hommes. C'est vexant d'apprendre que vous avez gardé pour vous un si gros secret, alors qu'on croyait que vous nous faisiez confiance.

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Patrick. J'ai fait une promesse, quand j'étais gosse, et je me suis juré de la maintenir, sauf en cas de force majeur. Quand j'ai appris qui j'étais, mon oncle m'a dit de garder ça pour moi, pour ma propre sécurité, et je lui ai juré que je ne porterais le nom de mon père que lorsque j'aurais atteint Raftell. Même si j'ai confiance en vous, j'ai continué sur cette voie. Le trésor, de cette île, laissait par mon père, j'en ai rien à carrer. J'y ai renoncé en rejoignant les Shirohige. Mais atteindre Raftell, c'est pouvoir dire au monde que même s'ils considèrent mon père comme un démon ou un bon à rien, je suis fière de cet homme et d'être son fils.

Ace fini par sortir de la salle de bain en mettant une ceinture et conclu :

- Si j'ai annoncé la vérité aujourd'hui, au risque de me faire tuer par Squardo s'il l'apprend, c'est parce que les quelques jours qui ont suivi l'incident avec Teach étaient invivables pour moi. Oyaji m'a offert une excuse en or pour prendre du recul sur cette affaire. J'ai vingt et un ans, pourtant, j'avais besoin de l'opinion de ma famille... mes frères et mon oncle. Surtout Rayleigh, puisque c'est à lui que j'ai fait cette promesse. Même si j'ai pris la décision avant de lui en parle, avoir son accord était important... et sérieusement, j'annonce aux Spades que je suis le neveu du Mei-ô... tu réalises pas qu'il y a quelque chose de gros derrière ?

- Le plus gros vient de votre grand-père.

- Mais c'est pas mon grand-père ! Ce jiji se prétend l'être juste parce que mon père lui a demandé avant de mourir d'aider Ji-chan a me sauvé d'un massacre à Baterilla !

Patrick leva les mains, comme pour dire qu'il ne dirait plus rien.

Ace fouilla son sac et en tira son carnet avec les notes prises durant de ses aventures avec son frère.

- Oh, et Patrick ?

Patrick était sur le point de laisser Ace seul. Il se retourna et attendit. Le jeune commandant leva deux doigts.

- Première chose, arrête de m'appeler Ace-san, on se connaît depuis un moment, donc sérieux, tu pourrais arrêter. Seconde chose, désolé d'avoir brisé tes rêves et tes fantasmes au sujet d'Ann.

- Comment vous faîtes ça ? Changer... comme...

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question parce qu'elle est vraiment chiante. Pire que Chiantos. Il est passé où d'ailleurs, ce foutu piaf !?

- Tout dépend si tu parles du South Bird ou du Phénix, _Oji-sama_.

- Tu vas te prendre mon pied au cul dans dix seconde pour m'avoir appelé comme ça, Patrick !

Quelques pirates regardèrent intrigués le jeune commandant poursuivre dans les couloirs son second qui était pété de rire. Il fallut que Marco vienne chercher Ace pour lui rappeler que les autres commandants attendaient toujours son rapport.


End file.
